Silent Wish
by Lil' Buckeroo
Summary: TezukaXOC. He fell for her the moment he opened that door. Initially content with watching her from afar, he was led to the point of no return by Fuji who felt 'obligated' to 'help' his favorite couple. This was where the adventure began!
1. The air smell nice

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic! Hehe… actually, this is my first time writing a story because I am feeling depressed because my exam was BAD!!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it. I am contemplating whether to post just this one or also with the next chap because I personally think chap 2 is way better! We will see. **

**A review would be nice… criticism and flames are welcome… praise, if any, would be awesome. Any correctionzzzzzzzz would be very much appreciated! Just as you know, English is my second language but I tried my best to read proof this fic.**

**Bold words** are just my random thought.

_Italic words _are what the character thought at that time..

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!

The air smell nice

Tezuka never thought he'll be able to think this way for a girl. But he can't help thinking about her. From the distance, he had seen many things about her. The way she smiles… The way she talks… The way she walks… Everything about her screamed modesty.

_The way I like it._

It was a wonderful afternoon in Seishun Gakuen. However, to Tezuka, as long as he can enjoy the peace, the weather didn't really matter. So, every time there was no tennis practice in the afternoon, the Seigaku's stoic captain will spend an hour on the school's roof out of habit before heading home. His 'ritual' usually involving him standing at the edge of the roof while looking over the ground and building below him.He could see a few students in a classroom of the school's building opposite him and a few more on the ground area.

_Where is she?_

'Yo, Tezuka…', Fuji called out as he walked towards the Seigaku's Captain.

'Fuji', Tezuka turned around and acknowledged his teammate with a nod. Fuji's presence didn't really surprise Tezuka. Most of his close friends (Oishi, Taka-san, Inui, Eiji, and ofcourse… Fuji) knew his habit of spending time on the roof after school. And after spending 3 years with the Tensai, who was also a sadist if he may add, everything seemed to be possible to Tezuka. Nothing is surprising as long as it involved the sadistic Tensai.

'What are you doing here?', asked the Seigaku's Tensai. 'Spying on someone?'

Tezuka took a moment before answering the smiling Tensai. As was mentioned, most of his friend, including Fuji, knew his habit. He knew that Fuji was just being Fuji and his questions are harmless. But, he couldn't help feeling taken aback for being accused of spying.

_How does he knows? There is no way anybody could guess why I was here, right? I never told anybody about my secret. Not to Oishi. Not to Kawamura. Not to Eiji. Not to Inui. And, even not to Fuji. So, there is no way he knew it, right?_

'Nothing', replied Tezuka indifferently while turning back around, this time looking up to the sky. Although, Tezuka said that, he knew that if he skipped this little habit of his, he would feel his day will be incomplete.

_Incomplete… Somehow every time I saw her, my heart skipped a beat._

Standing beside Tezuka, Fuji took a deep breath. 'Hmm… the air smells nice…' commented Fuji to himself. Both Seigaku's Tennis players continued standing there, enjoying the peace and each others presence. After a while, Tezuka began to look down again. Searching…

_Where is she?_

_There…!_

Tezuka stood there silently studying her. Admiring her. He didn't realize how much he missed her. From her eyes to her lips… to her cheerfulness and innocence… Essentially, her basic existence warmed my heart. How he wished that he could hear her saccharine voice grace him with its presence.

_My angel… _

_Sometimes, I felt angry at myself. If I love her this much, shouldn't I need to confess to her? If I craved for her this much, shouldn't I be there beside her where I could hold her… kiss her… tell her how much I longed for her…? I wanted her to know… I needed her in my life… But why am I hesitating?_

After a while, Tezuka took a deep breath. He felt satisfied now and ready to head home. 'Fuji, I think it is time to go home', Tezuka said politely to Fuji. He didn't wait for Fuji's reply and walked towards the door heading to downstairs. He paused as he reached the door. 'You are staying here?'

Taking one last look at a particular classroom of the school's building opposite to them, Fuji followed the Seigaku's Captain. 'Interesting', the tensai whispered to himself.


	2. Most people thought we are gay

**A/N: As you can see, I failed to control my self. I thought that since I proof read it already may as well upload it… **

**Oh yea… In this fic, if it continues. I will mostly use a character's family name to refer to that character. But, in conversations, the character will use the name they usually use in anime to call that person. For e.g. I will refer Kikumaru Eiji as Kikumaru. But, most regulars called him Kikumaru senpai/Eiji senpai/Eiji depending on who is talking. I know it sounds stupid but I just happen to be a prick who care of such thing.**

**Reviews would be nice… criticisms and flames are welcome… praises, if any, would be awesome. Any correctionzzzzzzzz would be very much appreciated! Just as you know, English is my second language but I tried my best to read proof this fic.**

**Bold words** are just my random thoughts.

_Italic words_ are what the character thought at that time.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!

Most people thought we are gay

'Tezuka?', Fuji said, breaking the silence they had since they left the school ground. Tezuka and Fuji were currently walking home together. Normally, Tezuka would take a bus home, but whenever he was with Fuji, they always walked home together

'Nanda…', replied Tezuka.

'What do you think of homosexuality and being gay?' the question almost thrown Tezuka off. Almost. If it wasn't because he spent 3 years with the Tensai, he probably would have fallen backwards or at least sweat dropped.

'People are free to make their own choice. For me, it was as long as the choice enables me to achieve my purpose or as long as it would lead to happiness', Tezuka said. It took him a while to answer the question and to choose the right words to express his opinion. Besides, it was not as if he was ever asked with this question.

'As expected of Tezuka… being non-judgmental and all', smiled the Tensai. At this point, most people will at least shudder. One, because Fuji was asking a totally random question. And two, because Fuji was Fuji after all. But Tezuka remained unaffected and kept what Momo referred as Tezuka's poker face.

'What with the sudden question, Fuji?'

'Saa…', smiled the Tensai. Tezuka decided to leave the conversation the way it was… he wasn't really curious, anyway.

'Tezuka?', Fuji said after a while.

'Fuji…', the Seigaku's Captain had this feeling that Fuji hadn't given up his "discussion" on the previously mentioned issue. He didn't really mind, it was just that he preferred to talk about something else. Fuji didn't say anything, instead he giggled

'What is it?', Asked Tezuka.

'Nothing… I was just expecting you to say "Nanda" to me', with that Fuji continued to giggled some more. Tezuka, in the other hand, turned his head, facing the giggling Tensai beside him as if Fuji had grown two head or something. Although he spent 3 years with the said Tensai, he would never be able to figure Fuji out. However, Tezuka thought it was actually a blessing not to be able to figure Fuji out. He would probably regret it, if he ever did because Fuji was too sadistic and too complex for the tensai's own good. Tezuka love being simple and having simple life… All he needed was his Mizuno Prolight S90 tennis racket…

The two continue walking while Tezuka waited for Fuji to finish giggling over whatever funny stuff that Fuji thought was hilarious. Suddenly, a cute pinkish white bunny randomly popped into Tezuka's mind. Tezuka blamed Fuji for being random and made him thinking randomly. It was very rare for Tezuka to think randomly. In fact, daydreaming was not something that he would usually do.

'You know, most people thought we are gay', suddenly Fuji said after his giggling fit.

'Oh…?', Tezuka was speechless. Who wouldn't? Of all things the tensai could say, why did he decide to say THAT? Fortunately, Fuji's house was not that far. So, Tezuka decided to go along with the conversation. 'At least I don't look feminine… well, at least I don't think so.'

'True', replied Fuji, smiling. If Fuji was not Fuji, he probably was thrown back or at least sweat dropped. 'The fact that I DO look a feminine and you look SOO manly made people think that we are dating each other. And the fact that sometimes, we walked home together and played tennis together strengthens their belief.' Said Fuji. 'In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone decided to make a story about our relationship. If they haven't already done so.'

Tezuka winced at the emphasized "DO" and "SOO" but it was not really his fault for saying that. Fuji was the one who started it.

'I never care what people think, Fuji, and I think, it is better if you don't too', Tezuka replied impassively.

'Well, what about a certain person, who you actually DO care of what she thought about you?', Fuji suggested, 'don't you want her to know that you are actually straight?'

'Well…', Tezuka was wondering why Fuji said what he said. And who was the "she" that Fuji was referring to? 'Fuji, if it really worries you, I don't mind explaining it together with you to whomever you want to straighten things out with', _perhaps the "she" that Fuji mentioned was referring to Fuji's sister _**(whoever her name was)**_. Or… maybe it was his brother, Yuuta, he was worried of. Yes, that was probably it. That makes much more sense, _Tezuka thought. If Tezuka was not Tezuka, he probably mentally patted himself at the back for his achievement. But, he was Tezuka and Tezuka's achievement level was sky high.

Again, this time, Fuji giggled at Tezuka's response which made the Seigaku's captain stopped walking. Realizing this, Fuji also stopped walking and turned around to face his favorite Seigaku member . 'I am not talking about me, silly', Fuji said while giggling, 'I was talking about you', with that Fuji turned around and continue walking toward his house.

'Me?', he paused and caught up with Fuji, 'why?' _Seriously, what is Fuji implying of?_

'Because I know', at this point Fuji was no longer giggling. He was smiling. Yes, with a sadistic smile.

'Huh?'

'I know the reason why you went to the roof after school', Fuji's smile grew wider if that was even possible. 'In fact, I know why you were looking at the class opposite school's building. Which, since I am nice I will give you a hint, happen to be Momo's class.'

'Momoshiro?!', if Tezuka was not Tezuka, he would have gasped. But he WAS Tezuka and, more importantly, he WAS Seigaku's captain… he REFUSED to lose his cool. _Did Fuji thought I am checking out on Momoshiro? That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! If he was really was checking out on Momoshiro, WHICH HE WAS DEFINITELY NOT, he could have done it at the tennis practice. _The thought of him liking Momoshiro in affectionate way made Tezuka's stomach rolled and he really felt that he want to vomit. So, he tried to calm himself. _Try not to think about it, _Tezuka thought.

'Well, yes, Tezuka. You don't think that you can fool everyone into thinking that we have two afternoon practices off because of your generosity, right? And coincidently, both afternoons happened to be THE afternoon when the Cooking Club was having their meeting. And you started this "two times a week off" thing as soon as Momo told us about his request to be in the Cooking club'

Tezuka had nothing to say on this. He knew that if he tried to deny the FACTS that Fuji pointed out, Fuji would definitely asked him to explain everything. He really didn't know how to answer that… well, he knew how to answer that, it was just that he don't want Fuji to know his reasons which is NOT he want to ogle Momoshiro.

Fortunately or unfortunately (fortunate because now Tezuka no need to think up of an excuse and unfortunately because Tezuka don't have time to come up with an excuse to clear this misunderstanding), they arrived at the Fuji's residence. Fuji bid Tezuka goodbye and turned around towards the door.

As Fuji was about to enter his house.

'Fuji…', Tezuka said.

'Ummm…?'

'I am not gay', with that Tezuka turned around and continue to head home.

Fuji smiled. Tezuka could be clueless at times, he thought.

Next chap: You two are dead.


	3. You two are dead

**A/N: I have too much time that I have no idea what to do with it. Haha… I am just joking… **

**I am adding more characters because I want my favorite characters to be in this which are practically all the regulars! I thought it would be fun to write the interaction between the Regulars. The next few chapters probably used to introduce the other Regulars before I can properly introduce you with the girl. **

**Bold words** are just my random thoughts.

_Italic words_ are what the character thought at that time.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!

You two are dead

'Momoshiro, 20 laps now!' Tezuka was having a bad mood. The fact that Tezuka easily gave out laps to his fellow teammates proved it. Earlier that morning, it was only ten minutes since morning practice started, Tezuka had ordered the whole team to run 30 laps because some of them hadn't warmed up yet or hadn't finished their warm up yet. Currently, Momo was given laps because of his argument with Kaidoh. At least that was what Seigaku tennis team thought. Unknown to them, that they were actually wrong.

'Tezuka has a cranky mood, nya', Kikumaru pouted while clinging to his beloved double player, Oishi. The Moon Volley expert managed to smile weakly at his bestfriend's comment. Actually, he was curious too. He didn't have any idea why Tezuka had such a bad mood. Never in his Seigaku life had he seen Tezuka like that. Well, he had seen Tezuka angry before… many times… but at those times, Tezuka would only bottled his emotion and would never lashed them out on anyone. _Maybe Tezuka reached his limit, after all he is only a human. If he continually bottled up his feelings, he bound to hit the limit and exploded in the end, _Oishi thought. At this point, Oishi decided that it would be best to confront Tezuka and ask what was bothering the Seigaku's captain at the end of that day.

'Kaidoh, what are you standing here for? 20 laps for you too!' Tezuka ordered.

'Fsssshhhh…'

'Baka Mamushi…' Momo whispered so that only his rival can hear it before running his laps.

'Bastard Peach head!' Kaidoh shouted before running after the said bastard, not caring that Tezuka would hear him.

'Momoshiro, Kaidoh…! 30 laps and if I hear any other argument from you two…!' Tezuka words trailed off, he tempted to finish the sentence with "you two are dead" but that would be too OOC for him.

'Yes, Tezuka Buchou!' shouted both second year regulars.

_Yes, that is the best thing to do, _Oishi decided after watching the scene. He was proud of himself for thinking of such fantastic idea and for doing what he thought a good Fukubuchou should do… supporting the Buchou whenever needed.

At the other side of the court, Kawamura was standing against the court's fence waiting for Fuji to finish tying his shoe. 'Fuji, Tezuka is really having a bad day, didn't he?' Kawamura said innocently, 'I wonder what was bothering him.'

'Saa…, Taka-san… probably, Tezuka is having a bad hair day', Fuji chuckled emphasizing the "hair" part. Echizen who happened to be there eyed Fuji curiously.

_This guy is having too much fun, Echizen shuddered._

'With Fuji recent response to you, Taka-san, and Fuji act of innocence… there is a probability of 74.5 that Fuji is the reason why Tezuka is having a bad hair day', Inui said, showing up behind Kawamura, silently.

'WAAARGH! It was you, Inui. You surprised me…!' Kawamura was indeed surprised with Inui's appearance. _He seriously needs to stop popping up out of nowhere… he almost gave me a heart attack, _Kawamura thought. 'You mean Tezuka DOES have a bad hair day today…? Poor Tezuka', Kawamura said innocently looking towards the Seigaku's captain, who was also happened to be his close friend. He really thought that his friend was having a bad hair day. He didn't realize that Fuji and Inui used "bad hair day" as a figure of speech.

Inui turned to Kawamura. After a few seconds, he put his hand on Kawamura's shoulder, 'It was just a saying, Taka-san, just a saying', with that, Inui left Kawamura confused and walked towards Tezuka to discuss today's training menu.

'Mada mada dane, Kawamura-senpai', Echizen said, walking passed both Kawamura and Fuji while tipping down his cap. **(I love it when Ryoma did that run to hug Ryoma-chan)**

'Huh?!' Echizen's trademark made Kawamura more confused.

'Here, Taka-san. Your racket…' Fuji said passing the said racket to Kawamura.

'BURNING!!!!! Get ready, Fuji!!! You are going to lose badly in this game! I am full of ENERGY!!! POWER!!!' Kawamura shouted.

'Let's play, Taka-san', Fuji said while smiling angelically.

Next Chap: Mada Mada Dane, Momo chan senpai…

**Reviews would be nice… criticisms and flames are welcome… praises, if any, would be awesome. Any correctionzzzzzzzz would be very much appreciated! Just as you know, English is my second language but I tried my best to proof read this fic.**


	4. Mada mada dane, Momo chan senpai

**A/N: I just have this random thought… Why do people write? And, I came to conclusion that there are probably 2 kinds of writer. Those who love writing things that they like and those who love writing things that their reader like.**

**I decided to extend this chapter so that I could introduce the girl next few chapters. The next chap, as you can see, also posted. Wow, I am tired! My head is over flooded with ideas keep prevent me from stop writing. I need some sleep!**

**Reviews would be nice… criticisms and flames are welcome… praises, if any, would be awesome. Any correctionzzzzzzzz would be very much appreciated! Just as you know, English is my second language but I tried my best to proof read this fic.**

**Bold words** are just my random thoughts.

_Italic words_ are what the character thought at that time.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!

Mada mada dane, Momo-chan senpai

**The rest of the morning practice went by uneventfully so we just fastforward!!!! Yey!**

'Wow… that was a pretty hardcore morning training we have. I am getting hungry, I wonder if I have time to grab some food before class', Momo said to Echizen while changing to his school uniform. Echizen was only half-listening to his Momo-chan-senpai. He was dead-tired. It was a good thing his first period was English, at least he can get some sleep before the afternoon tennis practice.

'When the hell you are not hungry, you bastard', Kaidoh said quietly. But not quiet enough.

'What did you say, Mamushi?! Are you trying to piss me off?' Momo yelled at Kaidoh. At this point, Momo and Kaidoh walked towards each other to fight.

'I am so tired, nya… Can both of you just stop fighting? Where do you guys got all those energy from?' The usually hyper-excited acrobatic tennis player complained.

Before Oishi had anything to add to what Kikumaru had said. Momo's stomach grumbled. Then, Momo ran out of the clubhouse. 'FOOOOOOOOD!' Momo yelled.

Echizen followed Momo after he finished changing because apparently, Momo forgot his Math book. 'Mada mada dane, Momo-chan-senpai.'

Kaidoh also left because he also felt hungry. Yes, Kaidoh was actually felt hungry. But, he would never admit it to Momo because the thought of agreeing with the peach-head disgusted him.

So, if my calculation was correct, that would leave all the third year regulars in the clubhouse… lets just say everyone was there except Tezuka.

'I am soooooo tired, Oishi', Eiji said while pouting… while changing into his school uniform…

'I know, Eiji… I am tired too… I just hope that I don't fall asleep during class', Oishi said.

'Yea… me too… and I have a test in my first period… I hope I will managed to finish the test before falling asleep', said Kawamura, sadly.

'Don't worry, Taka-san. You will do fine,' Fuji said, giving Kawamura a sweet smile.

'You know Tezuka was grouchy today, nya… To be honest, I am not looking forward for this afternoon practice', Kikumaru said.

'There is a probability of 80 that Fuji is the reason why Tezuka is having a bad day', Inui said and suddenly appearing behind Kikumaru.

'WAAARGH! Where in the world did you come from, Inui. Stop sneaking behind other people', Kikumaru yelled. Kawamura agreed but didn't voice it out.

'What makes you think Fuji caused it, Inui?', Oishi asked in concerned.

'Because Tezuka didn't spoke even a word to Fuji the whole morning practice and Fuji didn't mind the silent treatment. In fact, Fuji's smile was wider by 25 and more sadistic by 60', Inui explained.

'Is that true, Fuji?' Kawamura said. He never likes to see his friends fighting each other or giving silent treatment to each other. 'I don't think that is nice, Fuji.'

'Saa… I was just merely pointing out the obvious fact. Besides, Tezuka was taking the issue too seriously. Um… Maybe I should tell him that if he is too serious about everything he could get wrinkle', Fuji chuckled.

'Fuji, whatever you said to Tezuka, I think you overdid it. You know that, it is hard for anybody to make Tezuka angry to the point of displaying his anger', Oishi said.

'Oishi is right, nya… Fujiko, maybe you should apologize to Tezuka and say that you didn't mean it', Eiji said while clinging to his best friend, Fuji.

'Taka-san, didn't you say that you have a test in the first period?', Fuji asked Kawamura. Obviously, ignoring Oishi and Kikumaru.

'OMG!' Kawamura ran out of the clubhouse with Fuji behind him.

Inui followed the two while murmuring, 'I was right!' to himself.

Kikumaru and Oishi look at each other for a few second before Kikumaru realized that he was running late for class. 'Waaaa….! Got to go, Oishi', Kikumaru said while running out the clubhouse, frantically.

'Be careful, Eiji!' Oishi called out to Kikumaru.

Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish

There was not much change to Tezuka's mood since the morning practice. The bad news was, the afternoon practice started exactly the same way as that morning. This time, even though everybody finished warming up after 10 minutes SHARPED, Echizen came late because he overslept. Thus, granting 30 laps for everyone and additional 30 laps to Momo and Kaidoh.Nobody really blame Echizen really, because everyone from Seigaku's Tennis Club did fell asleep in their classes and they were actually lucky to get up for the afternoon practice.

**Other than that, the first half of the afternoon practice went by uneventfully so we just fastforward!!!! Yey!**

'Oishi-Kikumaru pair and Momo-Kaidoh pair will have practice match at court A, and Fuji-Kawamura and Me-Echizen pair will have practice match at court B. Is that alright with you, Tezuka?' Inui suggested to Tezuka while looking down at his green notebook. 'And I think we can increase the training menu for the regulars by 1.36. Except you and Kaidoh. You guys can only increase your training menu by 1.21. **(What?! What was the difference, Inui?!)**'

Tezuka wasn't really listening to Inui. It wasn't because he was tired of listening to Inui, it was just that he was distracted by a few girls from the Cooking Club who were talking to Momoshiro. Suddenly, weirdly enough, he felt his anger dissolved. Momoshiro went back into the court after finished talking to the girls.

A cute pinkish white bunny randomly popped into Tezuka's mind. Tezuka didn't have time to dwell on the randomness as Fuji stood beside him. 'Who caught your eye, Tezuka?' Fuji asked innocently. Perhaps a little too innocent for Tezuka's liking but Tezuka ignored Fuji's comment.

Fortunately, to all Seigaku Tennis team members, Tezuka mood improved. The practice was better and everyone was happy in the end of the day. Needless to say, the only unhappy person would be Inui. He was so upset because he couldn't figure out what made the Zero Shiki Drop expert's bad mood disappear. How could he miss such important moment when Tezuka's mood changed drastically because he was very sure that it happened in front of him.

Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish

'Tezuka…' Oishi said catching Tezuka's attention. They were both in the clubhouse changing into their school uniform. He knew that Tezuka always was the last to be in the clubhouse because it was one of a captain's responsibilities to lock the clubhouse at the end of every practice. Although, he felt that maybe he was a bit late to talk to Tezuka about his bad mood today since obviously he saw Tezuka's mood had improved. So, whatever was bothering him probably had gone. But, being Oishi, he couldn't let go of the issue that quickly. _At least, I want him to know that I will always be here if he needs me, Oishi thought._

'Oishi?' Tezuka replied with his back facing Oishi because he still needed to button his shirt and zipped up his trousers.

'You were pretty upset today, Tezuka', Oishi began. He noticed that Tezuka paused for a few second before continued dressing himself again.

'I know, Oishi, I am sorry', Tezuka replied. He did feel sorry. He promised himself that it would never happen again.

'We were all worried about you, Tezuka', Oishi said with concerned. _Well, at least I did and I am sure most of the regulars did. Although, I can't really speak for everyone, he thought with smiling Fuji in his mind._

'Thanks, Oishi.'

'If you have any problem, you can always talk to… me', he was hesitating to say "us" because again he couldn't speak for everyone.

'Thanks, Oishi.'

'I am serious, Tezuka, if there is anything… anything at all.'

'Thanks, Oishi.'

'I insist, Tezuka. I am an open minded person. You can tell me anything!'

'Thank you, Oishi. I will keep that in mind.'

'I am also non-judgmental kind of person. You know that, right Tezuka? You can tell me anything. Even the things that you cannot change, like your feelings. If you talk about it, it can lighten your burden. And if you like we can share the burden together. Don't hide your feeling, Tezuka. Don't bottled it up, Tezuka. Share it…! I will always be there if you ever need me… if you want, I can accompany you confronting the person who troubles your mind', Oishi being Oishi didn't realize he overdid it. He just knew that he needed to convince Tezuka that he sincerely there to help. Little that he knew that whatever he just said made Tezuka curious. _Why do Oishi's words bore resemblance to my conversation with Fuji yesterday? Tezuka thought._

'Oishi…' Tezuka paused and turned around. Feeling unsure if he should ask his friend this, 'Fuji didn't, by any chance, tell you why I was upset, right?'

Oishi didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't want Tezuka to be angry on Fuji again. But, he also couldn't lie to his bestfriend, Tezuka. So, he decided to simply nod.

_Oh great…! Now the whole world is going to know that I have a feeling towards Momoshiro…, _Tezuka thought grimly.

Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish—Silent Wish

As Tezuka promised himself, the rest of tennis practices for the week went normally. Well, except for a 'few' additional laps for Fuji for 'spreading' his gossips and for Momoshiro for simply being Momoshiro. **(We can assume Kaidoh also got the additional laps because most of the reasons that Tezuka used to give laps to Momoshiro also happen to involve Kaidoh)**

Next Chap: You shouldn't be proud for being a pervert, Momo…


	5. You shouldn’t be proud for being pervert

**Reviews would be nice… criticisms and flames are welcome… praises, if any, would be awesome. Any correctionzzzzzzzz would be very much appreciated! Just as you know, English is my second language but I tried my best to proof read this fic.**

**Bold words** are just my random thoughts.

_Italic words_ are what the character thought at that time.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!

You shouldn't be proud for being a pervert, Momo 

'Waaaa… What are you eating, Momo? It looks delicious, nya!' Kikumaru said excitedly while clinging on Momo. Kikumaru, Momo, and Kaidoh are currently in the clubhouse. They were supposed to be practicing right now. Momo decided to prioritize his stomach over the practice, right after receiving food from his classmate. Kikumaru decided to bother his Dunk Smash specialist kouhai. Kaidoh were about to leave the club house to train.

**The other regulars? Um… I didn't really know where they were. What do you think I am? A babysitter or something? I just happen to know that Ryoma-chan was late because it was his turned to clean the class today.**

'Eiji-senpai, stop clinging on me… you are too heavy… you are going to make me drop my PRECIOUSSSSSSS!' Momo said while protecting his "precious".

'Stupid peach head bastard. Those are only food. Tch!… all you can think is food. No wonder you shank your peachy brain. Oh wait… you don't even have a brain!' Kaidoh said.

'WTF!' Momo advanced towards Kaidoh. However, the situation looked more comical rather than threatening because Momo was practically dragging his red-headed senpai along with him while carrying his precious food in one of his hand and the other hand holding sausage-like food to threaten Kaidoh. If Kaidoh wasn't Kaidoh he would have ROFL. But, he was Kaidoh, so he just snorted.

'Momo if you are going to fight, at least put your food down!' Kikumaru said to his kouhai.

'And let you eat the food up? Never!' Momo said forgetting about his fight with Kaidoh.

'Well, at least share them with your senpai who usually treat you, Momo', Kikumaru pouted.

'Okay', Momo held his arm in such a way to offer the food to his senpai.

'Ummmmmmmmmmmmm!!! Oiiiiissssshiiiiii! Nya….!', Kikumaru was impressed with the taste of this sausage-like thing/food. 'What do you call it?'

'I don't know… Hina-chan didn't tell me what it was called. And I forgot to asked', Momo said while scratching the back of his head. 'Yo, Mamushi. Hina-chan actually told me to share some of the "sausage" with you too.'

Kaidoh, being a polite guy, took a couple of sausage-like thing/food from Momo. _Wow… this taste great! _Kaidoh thought.

'Ne Momo…! Who is this Hina-chan? Your girlfriend?' Kikumaru asked curiously while enjoying his 4th sausage.

'That wasn't even a joke, Eiji-senpai… No one in their right mind will go out with the peach head even she is paid $100 per night', Kaidoh said.

'Don't push your luck, Mamushi. Another insult and no sausage for you!' Momo growled. Amazingly, it worked!

'So?' Kikumaru asked while munching his share of sausages. _God, he loves the sausages! They taste soooo good!_

'Huh?' Momo was confused. Obviously, forgot what his Eiji-senpai was asking.

'Being cheeky are we, senpai-tachi?' Echizen suddenly appeared and leaned against the door frame. (**The door was opened the whole time after all.) '**Aren't we supposed to be practicing?'

'Awwww, Ochibi… You sound like Tezuka, do you know that', Kikumaru said. The said Ochibi shrugged and close the door behind him before joining his senpai-tachi.

'Want some Echizen?' offered Momo. 'Hina chan made them.'

'Thanks, Momo senpai', Echizen took a couple of the "sausages". _Nyum… not bad…!_

'Asahina Rie… Peachy head's classmate… with dark green long hair and bright green eyes… I think she is as tall as… maybe Fuji senpai. She is one of the so called popular girls in our year', Kaidoh explained.

'And she is also in the same Cooking club as I am', Momo announced proudly. 'I thought, I told you about her before, Eiji-senpai…'

'You did?' Said Eiji, confused.

'Yes! In fact, not only to you but also to the whole regulars. Remember, when I told Tezuka-buchou that I want to enter the Cooking Club? You guys were there!'

'I don't think the others remembered her, Momo-chan-senpai. You only mentioned her once to them', Echizen pointed out.

'But you remember!' Momo said.

'Only because you practically mentioned her name every day', Echizen said defensively.

'I didn't mention her name everyday!' Momo practically yelling.

'Okay, how about every week then', Echizen corrected.

'I was meant to ask you, Momo. Did you actually learn to cook anything Momo?' Kikumaru asked.

'He was demoted, Eiji senpai', Echizen said with a snort.

'Demoted?!' Kikumaru was surprised.

'Shut up, Echizen!' Momo said. 'I wasn't demoted, I just realized that my talent was not in cooking… instead, I offered to help the others to taste the cooking they made', Momo proudly told him. **(Seriously, didn't he know the risk of being a taster? For amateurs, nonetheless?)**

'And you realized that AFTER you managed blowing up the school's oven?' Echizen inquired, sarcastically.

'That was an accident, Echizen!' Momo said, defensively.

'I bet that if Asahina senpai didn't defend you, you probably would have been kicked out of the club,' Echizen told Momo.

'And you also know this Hina chan too, Ochibi?' asked Kikumaru.

'Well, as I said, I heard her name mentioned by Momo-chan-senpai every time he brought some food to my house after every Cooking Club meeting. I never meet her, personally. But, with Kaidoh senpai description of her just now, I think I know which one she is.'

'Which brings me to another question… Kaidoh, are you checking out on her or something? You know, your description of her was a bit too detailed, don't you think?' Kikumaru asked.

'What are you saying Eiji-senpai?' Kaidoh was obviously blushing. 'I would never do such thing! I was paired up with her in my previous inter-class English project. And, sometimes, I also invite her home to tutor me. That is why I know her… I would never…'

'Oh, shut up Mamushi… all second years' boys were guilty of checking her out at some point of the year. I also did that the first few weeks after she was transferred here in our second year. Before we become friends of course', cut Momo. 'Hey, Echizen stop stealing my "sausage" share!'

'I can't help it, Momo-chan-senpai.' Echizen said stuffing himself.

'I am not a pervert like you, stupid peach head', Kaidoh said quietly but Momo heard it anyway.

'What did you say?' Momo demanded.

'Nothing', Kaidoh didn't want his "sausage" share to be taken away. Just to be safe, he ate his share as fast as he could.

'I have to agree with Kaidoh, Momo. You shouldn't be proud for being a pervert, Momo', Kikumaru said thoughtfully.

'I am not a pervert! I was just trying to prove my point!' Momo said defensively. 'I bet that the first time you met her, you will also going to check her out.'

'I don't know, Momo', Kikumaru said.

After fifteen minutes, they finished up the "sausage", went out of the club house and went practicing.

**Next chap: Tezuka Kunimitsu POV (The air smells nice…)**


	6. Mr Sweet Bun

Hi!!! Sorry for the very very late update… I got out of ideas… As you might notice I deleted the last chap (2POV) and replace it with this cuz my train of thoughts for the story changed. So, I hope we can pretend that never happened. Can we? Onegai…?

So, this chappy happened at the same time as the "The air smell nice" chap. I know… I know that chap is over-abused already…

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine… If I do own it then I would be the one who sang "Go" with Ryoma-chan…

Asahina's POV. Mr. Sweet Bun 

'I don't believe it!' said Kiki as she rushed into the class while rolling up her sleeve.

'What is it, Kiki-chan?' I asked as I turned around to look at my bestfriend. I was the first one to arrive in the classroom where the Cooking Club's meeting was held. Actually, it was too early for the meeting, so I decided to sit down while flipping through my new cooking magazine to see if there was anything interesting that I could try that afternoon. 'Did someone make you angry again?'

'As a matter of fact, yes there is. YOU!' She pointed at me.

'Me?' I was confused. I wondered if she was referring to the incident of last week session when I secretly ate the sweet buns that she made especially for a certain soccer's captain whom she adored so much. She told me with her dreamy eyes that the guy reminded her to a sweet bun. But, it wasn't my fault! It took her a few times to get it right and the last batch of buns she baked looked so tasty. And they did taste good too.

'Yes, you!' She yelled.

'But, they were just buns!' I told her desperately.

_Opppsss!_

'What?' She looked at me confused. Then, she remembered. 'It was you! No wonder Mr. Sweet Bun disappeared into thin air!'

_The buns had a name? I thought amused._

'You mean you weren't talking about the buns?'

'No, silly,' She told me. 'I am actually disappointed on you?'

'Over a bun?' I tried because I had no idea what she was talking about.

'No. I don't really care about the buns anymore because I got over him already. Besides, I think that the Tennis team's captain is waaaay better looking than him.' She told me with her dreamy eyes.

'When you say him… are you referring to the bun or to the soccer's captain?' I asked her.

'ASAHINA RIE!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHANGE THE TOPIC!" She bellowed. "AND STOP ACTING INNOCENT AND ADMIT YOUR FOLISHNESS!!!'

'…'

'You have no idea what I am talking about, didn't you?' Kiki sighed in disappointment.

'Um… not really…' I admitted. 'But if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind admitting this… foolishness of mine.'

'Oh my god! For crying out loud, for someone as talented in cooking as you, you can be this clueless!' She screamed, wanting to pull her hair out.

'Relax, Kiki-chan. We both know that, she is a bit slow when it comes to things like this,' said Megumi senpai.

'When what comes to what?' I asked. This is too confusing.

_Where is the sensei right now when I need her? At least, we can start the meeting and I don't have to deal with whatever this "thing" might be._

'Tell me Hina-chan, did you meet Kyo kun during break time, this morning?' Megume asked while pulling a chair and sat in front of me.

'Er… yes…' I said slowly.'How did you know?'

_Wow… how could this news spread that fast?_

'How did we know?! How did we know?! The whole school knew it! The whole school knows that you rejected HIM! You just rejected one of the most handsome guys, not to mention popular, in the school! You just rejected Seishun Gakuen's soccer team captain! This is so unacceptable!' Kiki shouted. I was glad that nobody else was in the classroom.

'But you said you are over with him just now, didn't you?' I said desperately. I never meant to hurt Kiki's feeling. She is my friend, after all.

'Now now… Kiki-chan, I think you are over-reacting and exaggerating the information too much. The reason why you know about this is because I told you just now,' Megume said trying to calm down her almost hysteria kouhai. 'You, on the other hand, Hina-chan can stop being clueless.' She said while glaring at her other kouhai.

'But, how did you know this, senpai?' I asked. _Seriously, did the news spread that fast?_

'As Kiki-chan just said. Kyo kun is one of the hottest male in this school. Plus, he is in my class. It was natural for me to know.'

'I just don't believe it! How could you reject such… such perfect… prince?!' Kiki wailed.

_Prince? _

'I thought you said the Tennis's captain is better looking than the Soccer's captain.' I pointed out.

'Of course I did' Kiki said dreamily… and then continue her wailing, 'But what you just did was the unbelievable! Did you know that you are the first girl Kyo senpai ever asked out?' she accused. 'And you rejected him! Awwww… poor soul… what did he ever done to you to deserve such cruelty…'

'Kiki-chan, I think Megume senpai was right. You are over reacting.'

'Shut up! You have no say on this matter. You are the one who are guilty. And I will prosecute you until you realize your mistake!'

_Wow! Now I feel like I am in court trial…, I thought._

'But…' I tried.

'Which part of the shut up you don't understand?' Kiki said threateningly.

'Calm down, Kiki-chan,' Megume senpai said while patting Kiki's head. 'Now Hina-chan, care to tell us what makes you commit such crime?'

_Okay… does this means I can call up my lawyer, now? I thought._

'Guys, I am sorry okay! I don't really get what you are trying to say but I am really sorry for whatever I did.' I apologized. 'I didn't mean to hurt him. It was just that, he asked me if I want to go out for a date. So, I told him that I can't.'

'Why?' Kiki demanded.

'You know why,' I glared her dangerously.

'Is it because I liked Kyo-senpai, that you think you shouldn't accept him?' Kiki asked.

'No, Kiki-chan… I can assure you that that is not the reason,' I told her.

'Then, WHY?!' She wailed ignoring my glare. 'I could understand if it was other guys. But, he is no any other guys! He is… an angel!' She said as she shook me.

_Okay… why do I have this funny feeling that he would be promoted next as a god._

'Because I don't like him that way, Kiki-chan,' I confessed in desperate tone hoping this friend of mine would understand.

'I see. So, this was not a misunderstanding after all. You really don't like him. Hmmm… I would have to tell Kyo kun about this,' Megume senpai said.

'Huh? What for?' I asked my senpai.

'Because he asked me to ask you why you didn't want to go out with him.' She said.

'He did?' I said, confused. 'I don't understand.'

'He likes you so much Hina-chan. As Kiki-chan pointed out, you are the first girl he ever asked. And don't question my diverse knowledge, Hina-chan, I know more things than you could ever imagine of knowing.' Megume senpai told me.

'Megume senpai…' I did't know what else to say.

'To be honest, I was surprised that you rejected him, you know. After 3 years being his classmate, I can tell you that, you can't find a better guy like him. He got all the attributes that any girls could dream of. Just name it. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. Maybe not just any girl. But, knowing you, Hina-chan, I can guarantee that you can find all the qualities YOU want in him. And there is no other guy who fits you, other than him,' Megume senpai told me. _Seriously, if my long speech doesn't make her realize her mistake, I don't know what will, Megume thought._

'If he is as good as you said, then, this should not be an issue isn't it? I am sure he could easily get a much better girl than me.'

_I don't understand. Why would a great guy like him, as they pointed out, do that for a girl like me? Didn't he know that he could have any girl in the school? Umm… maybe, I should tell him that._

'Asahina Rie!!! You are insulting him! He is definitely not that kind of guy who would ask just any girl!' Kiki said dangerously.

'He thought he wasn't good enough for you,' Megumi senpai explained to me while patting Kiki's back.

'That is not true,' I said defensively.

_He got it all wrong!_

'Tell me, Hina-chan. Did you happen to be in love with someone else?' Megumi asked.

'Of course not!' I blushed.

'Then, why Hina-chan?' Kiki demanded.

_This is definitely not something that I want to talk about right now._

'Kiki-chan… Megume senpai… you know why,' I started slowly.

_I don't know how to explain this to my two friends on how I feel._

'As you said, he IS a wonderful guy,' I suddenly cried quietly. Tears trailed down my cheek. 'I don't deserve him.'

_I don't want to cry! Stop crying! I demanded to myself._

At that point, Kiki kneeled down and hugged me. 'Hina-chan…' _She is still not over "it", Kiki thought._

'Kiki-chan, I am not the kind of person that someone would want to have as a girlfriend. You know about my past. I told both of you. With such terrible past, what makes you think that anyone would want a filth like me?' My tears keep flowing.

_It was long time ago when it happened. The past which would haunt me forever. I would never be able to forget it. And it would never let me to forget it._

'Hina-chan…' Megume senpai patted my head. 'You are being silly again. You are not a bad person and you are definitely not filthy. Look at us. Do you think we'll be here and be your friend, if we thought you are filthy? You had a terrible past, but so what?! It's your past and you can do nothing to change it. Be strong, Hina-chan. You need to let it go… Don't let it take away your happiness.'

'I…I can't…' I uttered. 'I don't want to get hurt again…'

Megume senpai didn't say anything after that. I cried and cried for a while on my friend's shoulder. I am glad they are here…

Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish-Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish- Silent Wish-

Fifteen minutes later…

'Yo Hina-chan!' Momo said as he entered the classroom. More members of the Cooking Club entered the classroom too.

'Momo chan!' I hugged him. I don't know why but he always managed to make me happy every time I saw him.

'Er… Hina-chan… I c-can't b-breathe…' Momo said.

I let him go and looked at him concerned. But, apparently, Momo was fine, he just acted as if he couldn't breathe. In fact, he was grinning at me.

'Baka Momo!' I hit his head and left him standing there.

'Ittai yo!' Momo cried but apparently he also faked that. He grinned widely while rubbing the back of his head, innocently.

'Seriously, if I didn't know better, I would have thought he is your brother or something,' Kiki said to me as I sat down.

'Well, he kinda is,' I giggled.

'…'

'…'

'Megume senpai?' I said.

'Yes?'

'Tell Kyo-senpai that it wasn't about him, I am the one who is not good enough for him. And, I am the one who doesn't deserve him.'

'I think it is best for you to tell him yourself, Hina-chan' Megume said. 'His team is having their practice this afternoon. So, he should be there.'

'Hmmm… Maybe I should.' I said thoughtfully.

'…' Megume sighed. _So much things happened… But, some things would never change… At least she is more cheerful than she used to be. I guess she is better off like this._

SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH-

…

…

…

SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH- SILENT WISH-

Mr. Sweet Bun (not a POV)

'Kyo-senpai!' Asahina called out the Seishun Gakuen's Soccer Team Captain. She was out of breath.

'Asahina san?' the said captain turned around facing the girl who apparently had just been running. 'Take a deep breath, Asahina san.'

'Gomen Kyo senpai. I thought, I wouldn't be able to catch up you. You see, I was trying to talk to you after your soccer practice but I suddenly had this urge to use the bathroom. I can't find any toilet near the field, so…' she trailed off as she blushed. _OMG! What am I babbling about…?_

Kyo was looking at the girl in front him and smiled softly. _I wonder if anyone ever told her that she is really cute when she blushed, Kyo thought while admiring her beauty._

'I… um… Megume senpai told me that… um… that you… errrr…' she didn't know how to say it. She was afraid of offending the guy in front of her.

'Megume chan told you that I asked her that I am curious as to why you didn't want to go out with me. Was that what you were about to say, Asahina san?' Kyo suggested while smiling.

'I am sorry!' She bowed at him a few times.

Kyo chucked while rubbing the back of his head, 'Am I being dump again? Honestly, Asahina san, even I can't take the shock twice.'

Asahina frozed.

'I was just joking, Asahina san,' Kyo laughed. 'Actually, I am the one who should apologize for being stubborn. I should have left you alone after you rejected me.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Kyo senpai?' Asahina said.

'Yes?' Kyo could feel heavy air between them.

'Do you know that you can actually go out with any other girl in the school, if you ask them?' She said.

'Huh?' Kyo was surprised. He didn't expect that question at all. 'That is not true, Asahina san.'

'Of course it is true. You have no idea what a great guy people think you are! Everyone practically thought you are a perfect dream guy.'

'I know it is not true, Asahina san. I asked you out and you rejected me. Everyone ELSE thought I am this perfect dream guy. But, from the way you said it just know, apparently, you don't think so,'

'It doesn't matter of what I think, Kyo senpai,' she explained. 'I can assure you that when I say everyone, I meant the majority of us.'

'So, you are saying that you are included in this majority?'

'I…' she was speechless.

'The thing is, Asahina-san, it does matter of what you think of me,' Kyo smiled softly at her. 'And… I can assure you that the only kind of majority I am looking for is you.'

'…' Asahina didn't know how to respond to that.

'It's okay Asahina san. I am just glad that you don't hate me for asking Megume-chan for help. I am just… I just want to know why you don't want to go out with me.'

'Kyo-senpai, I am not the kind of person that you thought I am, Asahina told him, 'I don't deserve a great guy like you,'

'Funny, that was exactly what Megume-chan told me,' Kyo smiled.

'Kyo senpai…' Asahina fixed her eyes to the ground while biting her lips.

'Asahina san?' Kyo said.

'Um?'

'You want to know what kind of person I think you are?'

'I…' before Asahina managed to reply, she was cut by Kyo.

'You are the most beautiful girl I ever met. In fact, the first time I saw you, I felt as if god sent you down for me as an answer to my prayer. And, after talking to you now, I think I fell in love with you all over again because not only you look like an angel, you also sounds like one. So, don't ever think that you don't deserve the best because you do, could you promise me that?'

'Kyo-senpai…' was all she managed to say.

'Asahina-san, I would appreciate it if you call me Kyo…' Kyo said playfully. 'Honestly, I don't really like people calling me senpai. It gave me this wrinkly feeling, you know.

Rie giggled.

'So…. Do I get to keep Rie as an exchange?' Kyo gave her a wink. The girl had no idea her giggle meant the world to Kyo. He didn't want her to feel guilty over this. Besides, if he couldn't make her happy as her boyfriend, he would make sure to make her happy as a friend.

'You know what? I think Kiki-chan was right. You do remind me of a sweet bun,' Rie continued to giggle.

Kyo smiled as he look intently at her.

…

…

…

Review… please?


	7. How dare you tell lies

**I am so happy… Thank you to ajisainokimi, Prinesstennis, and renren010883 who reviewed…! Your reviews kept me going hug. Seriously, they are… Even a simple 'Update soon' made me happy. And I am really please to see that some people even fav-ed it hug **

**Although, I haven't seen any flames since… um… chap 1. Just wanna say that I took flames seriously you know. I think I got two of them. And they helped me to improve my writing. So, I suppose these people deserve a hug too… Yey!!! Oh… and one special hug to the person who said 'you should stop inserting your thoughts in the story because it breaks the mood'. You know who you are… You totally changed my way of writing… hughug**

**Wow… All these hugging make me hungry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. If I do, I would make an episode based on 'Tonde! Mawatte! Mate Raishuu Ryoma version' **

How dare you tell lies! 

'Mamushi! Wait up!' Momo shouted, running towards his rival.

'What do you want, Teme,' Kaidoh growled. He just finished his afternoon jogging training and on his way to Seigaku Tennis clubhouse. Today was the last day of Seigaku Inter-school tournament, a tournament to select the best 8 players to represent Seishun Gakuen next tournament with the other schools. He wasn't really in a hurry because his last match was yesterday and he was one of first ones who made it into Seigaku Regular team.

'Here…' Momo handed him a Seishun Funfair ticket. 'Do you mind handing it to Hina-chan?'

'Why don't you give her yourself, you bastard?'

'Because I have a match with Oishi senpai, Mamushi-teme.'

'Then, give it to her after the match or tomorrow morning in class. What do you think I am? Your slave?'

'That will be stupid, Mamushi. The ticket is for tonight. Look at the ticket. It says the entry is valid for tonight at 6.30-7.00 pm. Can't you read? If I give it to her after the match, it would be too late! She wouldn't have time to prepare. Seriously, are you that stupid?'

'WTF! Why does your ticket have limited entry time? This is the first time I heard such stupid thing.'

'It is a free ticket, baka Mamushi. Of course it will have limited time entry. Your face is stupid and ugly. That is why people will never give you such thing!'

'Well, people only gave you such stupid thing because you look retarded!'

'I wanted Echizen to give it to her but he also has his match this afternoon,' Momo disregarded his rival.

'Why didn't you give her this morning? Or was it because of your peachy head has no brain left?'

'I got it just now, baka Mamushi! And, you are the one without brain!'

'Peachy head'

'Mamushi bastard'

'Brainless idiot'

'Do you want to fight, baka Mamushi?'

Echizen happened to pass by them on that exact time. 'Ne Momo senpai, if you don't stop fighting now, you would be late for your match and loss on default.'

Momo looked at his watch. Echizen was right. He only had 15 minutes left to warm up. 'I got to go, Mamushi!' Momo started to run but he came back to Kaidoh. 'I nearly forgot. This ticket is for you. And don't tell anybody about this, especially Eiji senpai, okay!'

'I don't want to go to this stupid fair!'

'Whatever, Mamushi, just keep it.'

'And why does it have to be a secret anyway?' Kaidoh asked. But, Momo already left.

'…' Kaidoh stared at Echizen.

'…' Echizen felt uncomfortable.

'…'

'Because he only had four free tickets. He didn't have enough ticket to give to Kikumaru senpai as he promised.'

'Then, why didn't he give this ticket to Eiji senpai instead?' Kaidoh asked but Echizen

already left him behind.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

It was an intense match between Momoshiro and Oishi in court B. But, there is a more intense match between Echizen and Kikumaru in court A. It was hard to choose which one to watch but let just say that Kaidoh watched Momo Vs Oishi match. Fuji and Tezuka watched Echizen Vs Kikumaru match. But, it didn't not really matter because court A and court B were just beside each other. So, Kaidoh would still be able to see match in court A, and Fuji and Tezuka would be able to see match in courtB. Where were Kawamura and Inui? I don't know.

'Eh… Momo is having a match? I thought he wanted to give me something?' Asahina said as she suddenly appeared beside Kaidoh out of no where.

'Asahina-san… I didn't realize you were here,' Kaidoh was really surprise of her presence.

SCENE CHANGE (to court A)

'Look, Tezuka. It's Asahina san,' Fuji pointed out.

SCENE CHANGE (Back to court B)

'45-30! Oishi to serve!' said the referee in court B.

'Wow… that is really close!' Asahina commented. 'If only Momo can load a proper amount of his body weight on his right foot, he probably would be able to uncoil his body better and return that ball more effectively.'

'You know how to play tennis, Asahina san?' Kaidoh asked.

'Huh?' Asahina turned to Kaidoh. 'Not really. I only played a bit of tennis actually.'

Kaidoh eyed her. He thought that she was really observant for someone who claimed to play a bit of tennis.

'Besides, when you hang out with a tennis player like Momo, you bound to know tennis, eventually,' Asahina said, smiling sweetly, while looking at Kaidoh. Kaidoh blushed at the smile and looked down.

Suddenly, the ground seemed very interesting. 'Did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you blush, Kaidoh-san?' Asahina said teasingly while touching the tip of Kaidoh's nose with the tip of her index finger.

SCENE CHANGE (At court A)

_Is she flirting? I don't believe this. Maybe I should go there and asked them to flirt somewhere else. Yes, maybe I should do that. I am a captain of the team after all. Besides, it is inappropriate to flirt near the tennis court. This court is for playing tennis not for flirting. Tezuka thought._

'Ne Tezuka, aren't you feeling jealous?' Fuji said with a smile. He saw Tezuka was staring at Kaidoh and Asahina so he decided to tease the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and then to court A. He decided not to take any action to prove to Fuji that the Tensai was wrong.

SCENE CHANGE (At court B)

'Here, this is what Momo actually wanted to give you,' Kaidoh handed her the ticket.

As Asahina saw the ticket, she became so happy and excited. Her face brightened and she couldn't control her happiness that she jumped onto Kaidoh and hugged him. 'I am glad Momo are able to get his hand on this! I thought he won't be able to get it. The tickets are very hard to get. I am so happy!'

Kaidoh didn't know what to do. This was the first time he was hugged by a girl. So, he just patted her on her back, awkwardly. However, his face turned red when he just realized that Asahina san's supple 'chest' was pushing against his.

_If I didn't consider her as my friend, I would have fallen in love with her, Kaidoh thought._

Realizing her action, she suddenly let go of Kaidoh and blushed furiously. _That is so embarrassing! She thought while looking down the ground. _

SCENE CHANGE (At court A)

Tezuka saw the whole thing! Although his face didn't show any sign of emotion. He was definitely angry. He could feel his blood boiling in anger while glaring the couple outside court B.

_Kaidoh is digging his own grave, Tezuka thought._

Fuji was also surprised with what he saw. He frowned. From his point of view, it was as if Kaidoh was asking Asahina to a date as he gave something to her.

_I wonder what it was? It was so small. Oh no! Could it be a ring or something? Was he confessing to her? Was that why Asahina san was so happy and hugged Kaidoh at that instant? _Fuji turned to Tezuka. Judging by the death glare sent by the captain towards the couple, Fuji concluded that Kaidoh is not going to live that long.

SCENE CHANGE (At court B)

'Um… I am sorry, Kaidoh san. I was over excited. I didn't mean to do that,' Asahina said. She was really embarrassed, 'I am sorry.'

'It is ok, Asahina san… I think,' Kaidoh also felt embarrass. 'I am glad you like the ticket that Momo gave you.'

'Are you kidding? I love it so much!' Asahina asked him. 'Are you coming with us, Kaidoh san?'

'I don't know…' Kaidoh words trailed off as he looked up and faced Asahina san.

'I really hope you can come, Kaidoh san,' Asahina pouted with her puppy eyes. 'Didn't Momo give a free ticket to you too?'

Kaidoh was speechless. He could not say no to her. Not when she looked at him with those bright green puppy eyes while pouting cutely. 'Well, actually he did. I will think about it.'

'Awesome, see you tonight Kaidoh san!' Asahina left Kaidoh, practically skipping happily. _This is perfect! Now, all I need to do is bake a cake for Kaidoh's surprise birthday!_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'That was an awesome game, Oishi senpai. You almost beat me!' Momo said.

'It was, Momo. I was impressed with your power tennis.' Oishi complimented.

'Not really, if we are talking about power, I think Taka-san is the best power tennis player!' Momo told him.

'I wonder where Taka-san is, Oishi. And Inui wasn't here too.' Kikumaru told his partner. Oishi just smiled at him.

'Mada mada dane, Kikumaru senpai,' Echizen said.

'Don't be too cocky, Ochibi. Just because you beat me doesn't mean you can look down on your senpai,' Kikumaru told him. 'Besides the game score was 7-6, after all.'

'That is true, Echizen,' Fuji smiled.

'But senpai tachi, a lost is a lost, right?' Echizen said with a smug.

'That is true too, Echizen,' Fuji smiled. 'Even Tezuka was impressed with your performance, wasn't you Tezuka?' Fuji said while turning to the Seigaku captain beside him.

Tezuka didn't respond.

'Where is Kaidoh? I knew I saw him watching the match in court B,' Kikumaru asked.

'Saa… He did watch the match. But as soon as the match finished, he left. I think he headed to the clubhouse,' Fuji told his team.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

In the clubhouse, Kaidoh was already finished changing.

'Kaidoh, what's your hurry? You could have waited for us, you know,' Kikumaru told him.

'I am sorry, Eiji senpai. I need to go home as soon as I can,' Kaidoh replied. If he wanted to make it to the fair tonight he needed to leave early. His house is a bit further than Momo and it was running late. 'I need to catch a bus, Eiji senpai.'

'You are catching a bus? I thought, you usually jogged home? This is weird, Kaidoh.'

'Maybe he doesn't want to be all sweaty for his date, Eiji,' Fuji said.

'DATE?!!!' Kikumaru gasped. 'You have a date, Kaidoh?'

Everybody else was surprised. Well, except for Echizen and Momo. They looked towards each other, confused. _What makes Fuji senpai think Kaidoh is having a date, they thought. _

'N-no… of course not! W-what makes you said that?' Kaidoh stuttered. Tezuka frowned. Everybody was too busy starring at Kaidoh to notice that.

'Then, why are you in a hurry?' Fuji asked.

'I…' Kaidoh don't know what to say. He had promised Momo that he will keep the fair a secret. 'I need to go somewhere.' He said, finally.

'Where?' Kikumaru demanded.

_Yes, where Kaidoh? Tezuka silently demanded._

'I am meeting… someone,' Kaidoh told them.

'You don't have to be in a hurry, Kaidoh. SHE can wait,' Fuji said testily.

'She… I mean, he can't! He is an important person. He can't wait,' Kaidoh replied.

'You are obviously hiding something, Kaidoh! Tell us the truth!' Kikumaru said.

_And when I found out the truth, you are toast…, Tezuka thought._

'Yes, Kaidoh. Tell us who you are going out with for this date,' Fuji said.

'I am not going to a date! That's it. I will tell you the truth…' before Kaidoh were able to say anything, Momo covered his rival's mouth.

'Actually, he IS going to a date,' Momo said with a false grin. 'Right, Echizen!'

'Um? Er… y-yes… He… um… is going for a date,' Echizen nodded after being nudged by Momo.

'So, if you don't mind we are going now… See you guys later!' Momo shouted as he dragged Kaidoh out of the clubhouse.

'With who?' Kikumaru was curious. He tried to grab Echizen before his kouhai could run out of the clubhouse.

'I don't know!!!' Echizen shouted after successfully escaping his senpai and ran as fast as he could.

'Who?!' Kikumaru asked himself.

'I think I know who that person is…'

'Who, Fuji?' Kikumaru asked him.

'Saa… right, Tezuka?' Fuji said turning to Tezuka.

'…' Tezuka didn't respond and turned to his locker.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'I wasn't going to a date, Momo. How dare you tell lies!' Kaidoh said accusingly.

'If you stay here any longer, you are not going to make it to the fair's entrance time, Mamushi,' Momo said ignoring Kaidoh's accusation.

'S!' Kaidoh started to run.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

At the entrance of Seishun Funfair.

'Momo senpai, if we don't get in now, we will miss the entry time,' Echizen told Momo, who was pacing back and forth. 'And, Asahina senpai, would you please get off me?' He said lazily to his another senpai, who was currently hugging him. Although, he was complaining about it since they got there, he didn't bother to remove her off himself.

'Awwww, Ry-chan. I told you that I couldn't. You look so much like my brother! So adorable… I can't help myself,' she said cheerily.

'I thought you said you don't have a brother?' Echizen asked while shifting a bit to get comfortable. He was currently holding a medium sized box containing a cake. And, knowing that the cake was especially made by his senpai, who in his mind was a cook tensai, he definitely didn't want to destroy it.

'And, I also thought that you don't have a sister?' She grinned.

'I don't,' he replied.

'So, we are meant to be siblings!' She declared, pecking her newly adopted brother.

'Siblings don't kiss, senpai,' Echizen said while tipping his cap down. 'Besides, we just met. We can't be brother and sister.'

'Kawaii, Ry-chan!!' she said fondly, ignoring his comment, when she saw the blush on her kouhai's face.

'Yare yare…' Echizen muttered as Asahina tighten her embrace.

'There he is!' Momo exclaimed when he saw Kaidoh running towards them. 'Bastard…' he muttered.

'Gomen, Asahina san. I missed my bus and had to run here,' Kaidoh said while trying to catch his breath.

'No problem, Kaidoh san. We have 5 more minutes before we really have to go in,' Asahina assured Kaidoh as she hugged him which made the Snake's expert to blush.

'You are here too, Echizen? And Peach Head too?' Kaidoh just noticed Momo and Echizen's presence.

'What?! You don't think you are having a date with Hina chan, do you?' Momo crossing his arm while glaring at his rival.

'Teme!' Kaidoh growled. A few people who passed by were looking at them.

'Momo! Don't be mean to Kaidoh san on his birthday. Let us go in!' Asahina said after hitting Momo's head. 'Come, Ry-chan!' She signaled Echizen to follow her.

'My birthday?' said Kaidoh, confused.

'Yes, baka Mamushi. We figured that since our tournament is around the corner, I knew that you will work your ass off anyway on your birthday. So, we decided to celebrate it because nobody will celebrate it with you anyway because you have no friend,' Momo said as the four of them entered the carnival.

'Teme…' Kaidoh growled.

'Calm down, Kaidoh san. Don't be angry. Momo was just teasing you,' Asahina said to him.

'Yeah, besides he was actually the one who decided to do this and went into all the trouble getting the almost impossible-to-get fair tickets,' Echizen explained. His eyes wandered around the carnival to find a place where they can sit down. He can't wait to eat the cake.

'I DID NOT!' Momo said defensively. Asahina just giggled as she saw a blush on Momo's face.

'Guys, follow me. I saw the place where we can sit down,' Echizen said while running towards the said place.

'Quick! Before someone else sits there,' Momo said following Echizen. The other two, taking their own sweet time, followed Momo.

CHANGE SCENE

'You two are slow!' Momo complained while holding his spoon as Asahina and Kaidoh sat down. He and Echizen already set up the cake and the plates. Echizen handed a plastic knife to Kaidoh.

'Let's sing a birthday song!' Asahina cheered.

At first, all the guys refused to sing because they thought it was sissy. After a few pleads, threats, and puppy eyes, Asahina managed to get the Seigaku regulars to sing.

Then, they ate the cake and went on a few rides before going home. Even though, they stayed in the carnival for a short amount of time, they agreed that they had so much fun.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

Tennis afternoon practice – The day after Kaidoh's birthday.

After doing his usual running, Kaidoh entered the tennis court passing by the third years' regulars. Kawamura was not there since he told them that he would come late for the practice.

'Hmmm… Kaidoh is in a good mood,' Inui said looking up from his green book. This caught the other regulars' attentions except Momo and Echizen who were currently at the other end of the court, stretching.

'How do you know that, Inui?' Kikumaru said, impressed.

'Well, it is to be expected after a date last night, right Tezuka?' Fuji smiled sweetly to the Seigaku's Captain. The said captain who was leaning against the court's fence just shrugged. Tezuka started to feel a headache.

'A date?' Inui asked.

'Hoi hoi… he was in a rush to meet a girl yesterday, Inui. Momo confirmed it and he didn't even deny it!' Kikumaru jumped up and down excitedly.

'Actually, he probably would have if Momo didn't cover his mouth, Eiji,' Oishi corrected his doubles partner.

'But, he was clearly hiding something!' Kikumaru said, heatedly.

'I wonder who his date is,' Inui said, rubbing his chin with his pen.

'See! Even Inui thought he was dating a girl, nya,' Kikumaru exclaimed.

'He didn't, Eiji. He only mentioned the possibility of Kaidoh having a date. Kaidoh could have been dating another guy,' Fuji chuckled. Everyone stared at Fuji, except Oishi, quietly agreed that Fuji is having too much fun with this. Tezuka began to wonder if there were some aspirins in his bag.

'Oh no! Kaidoh is falling on a guy? This could be dangerous! What if they decided to bring chains and bat? Things could get rough! Kaidoh is going to get hurt…!' Oishi wailed while covering his face with his hand as if crying for Kaidoh's unfortunate fate. Again, everyone stared at the Seigaku's mother-hen, except for Fuji who was smiling and Tezuka who started to rub his temple.

'Don't worry, Oishi. I am sure that he was probably dating a second year girl,' Inui started to flip through his book.

'And how do you know that, Inui?' Tezuka demanded suddenly. Except Fuji, everyone didn't really noticed anything because they are now gathering around Inui, looking very interested on what Inui have to say.

'Now… now, Tezuka. No need to be hasty. We will eventually found out who the mystery girl is,' Fuji smirked. 'I am surprised even YOU wanted to know who the girl is. This is juicier than I thought. Could you tell me why the sudden interest? Or was it you want to take the girl away from Kaidoh? That is so mean, Tezuka. You should be happy for our kouhai's new found love,'

Fortunate to Tezuka, nobody else heard the Tensai. Tezuka glared at him but decided to ignore the Triple Counter specialist.

'Aha! Her name is Asahina Rie, a second year student who was just transferred from Rikkai,' Inui started to explain.

'I know her! She is Momo's girlfriend. He mentioned her to me last time… errr… when we were eating…' Kikumaru didn't want to say that they skipped practice to eat the food Momo brought.

'Kaidoh is dating Momo's girlfriend?' Oishi gasped. 'You mean a love triangle? This is bad. Kaidoh is going to hurt Momo's feeling. I think that we need to talk to Kaidoh about this. We can't let this happen. This is wrong!' Kikumaru patted his partner, trying to calm Oishi down.

'I don't know about her being Momo's girlfriend. If that is true, it makes so much sense as to why the girl gave him some food, from time to time. Probably to show her love to Momo. After all, that is the easiest way to get Momo's attention. Through his stomach. She is a genius indeed. Using her expertise in cooking to grab Momo's heart,' Inui said, scribbling the piece of information into his data book.

Everyone gasped. Well, except you know who. Tezuka was definitely had a headache and Fuji just smiled. 'Interesting…' he said.

'I also happened to know that Kaidoh is very close to this Asahina san. He even invited her to his house most of the weekends. They spent the whole afternoon together in his house,' Inui said reading from his data book.

'He did? That is so wrong, Inui. Do his parents know about this, Inui?' Oishi said. He looked alarmed on the news he just heard.

'No. There was nobody at home when I was there investigating him,' Inui said.

'This is believable, nya!' Kikumaru panicked. He clearly forgot that Kaidoh had mentioned to him that Asahina helped to tutor him for English. It was obvious that was actually the reason why Kaidoh invited Asahina to his house. 'I didn't know Kaidoh is a pervert!'

'I know, I didn't tell you guys about this because his affair has nothing to do with tennis,' Inui said, calmly.

'We need to report his inappropriate behavior to his parents. Or maybe we should confront him and tell him to stop this terrible behavior,' Oishi joined his friend in the panic attack.

Fuji chuckled. He was amused with his friends. _This is better than I could ever imagine, he thought, and I don't even have to do anything to cause this riot._

Tezuka, in the other hand, felt his headache was killing him. He headed to the clubhouse to get some aspirins as soon as he heard Fuji evil chuckled. Of course, both Fuji and Tezuka didn't really believe the whole thing because it didn't make sense at all. Well, okay, except the fact that Kaidoh and Asahina were definitely having a relationship.

As Tezuka left the group, Kawamura came running towards the third year regulars. 'Guys, I have news to tell you. My dad met Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen last night. He told me that they were walking a girl home,' Kawamura said after taking a deep breath.

'Oh no! Echizen was also dating her?' Oishi wailed, unable to control himself. 'It is a love square!' He yelled which caught the attention of everyone in the court including Kaidoh, Momo, and Echizen.

…

…

I craved your review… XD


	8. Spinner Game

**Thank you, renren, who was the only one reviewed last week… your review inspired me write longer chap.**

Spinner Game

'Game set and match, won by Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma!' announced a referee in the end of an official match. [1

'Hoi... Hoi… Ochibi won!' Kikumaru shouted ecstatically while jumping up and down. Together with Momo, they ran towards Echizen and hugged the said Ochibi.

'K-Kikumaru s-senpai… C-can't b-breath…' True enough, Echizen's face turned blue.

'You did it, Echizen!' Momo said proudly ignoring the poor suffocated boy.

'You did it, Ochibi!' Kikumaru said tightening his embrace.

'Well done!!!' Cheered both, the so called, senpais.

'Eiji… Momo… you are going to hurt Echizen…' Yelled Oishi with worries started to ran towards the trio.

'Fssshhh… Baka peach head… acting like a kid in the public… how embarrassing…' truth to be told, Kaidoh didn't really mind. In fact, he was too happy to care.

Kaidoh turned to his right. Inui was still busy writing on his green notebook. 'What is it, Kaidoh?' Inui asked without looking up from his notebook.

_Seriously, did he have extra set of eyes or something?_, Kaidoh wondered

'I am really glad that we won. That was a pretty tense match, ne Fuji?' Kawamura asked our favorite tensai.** (I am sorry if your favorite tensai wasn't Fuji… cuz mine is definitely him)**

'I agree, Taka-san. The match was really interesting', Fuji turned to the Seigaku's captain. 'Once again, Tezuka, Echizen managed to steal your glory. How does it feel, Tezuka, not being able to play?'

'I don't mind,' Tezuka said impassively while watching Momo ran towards them.

'Ne Taka-san, can we go to the promised all-you-can-eat-sushi celebration now?' Momo said while grinning. 'I feel hungry.'

'I don't see any problem of going now but, you do remember that losers need to eat wasabi sushi, don't you?' Kawamura reminded his kouhai.

'Ummm… I really envy you, Momo. You got to eat wasabi sushi,' Seigaku tensai said.

'Fuji senpai, that is not funny, you know. If you want, I don't mind giving you all the wasabi sushi offered to me,' said Momo hopefully.

'That is so kind of you, Momo. But, I think I like to see you suffer more,' Fuji smiled.

'Ack! Hide me, Oishi! Fuji has his sadistic smile on his face. I don't want to watch!' Kikumaru seek refuge behind Oishi.

'I see. Fuji smile widen by 34 percent with sadism when he likes to see people suffer… Iie data,' the data tennis players started to scribble furiously on his book.

'Mada mada dane senpai tachi,' Echizen said while tipping down his cap.

'Fssshhh…'

'Let's go, minna!'

'Yes, Buchou/Tezuka!' all regulars said, in SYNCHRO!

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

'Moshi-moshi!' Momo said, greeting the caller. Seigaku's regulars were currently in the bus heading to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant.

'Of course we won the tournament,' Momo replied excitedly to the caller. 'The matches were all tense, you wouldn't believe it.'

'Thanks, Hina-chan. But I don't really deserve the credits,' Momo shyly said while grinning. 'I kinda lost my match.' Needless to say, the mention of the girl's name perked the interests of a few Seigaku regulars.

'Thanks, Hina-chan, for the support. I am not really depressed because we are heading for celebration right now,' Momo paused. 'Yes, I surely will win in the next tournament.'

'What?! You want to talk to Mamushi? Wait a sec…' Momo passed his cell phone to Kaidoh. 'Don't wet it with your saliva, Mamushi,' Momo warned him.

'Fsssshhhh… Asahina-san?' Kaidoh said.

'I am sorry that I was unreachable… I switched off my phone. Was it anything urgent?' Kaidoh responded.

'Thank you, Asahina-san…' Kaidoh said. In fact, he said a few more thanks after that.

'Oh… I forgot all about it… I am sorry… I was so absorbed in my training for the tournament that I totally forgot about it. How about if we meet tomorrow night instead?' Kaidoh suggested. Unknown to him, this part of conversation ignite the attentions of all Seigaku Regulars, except for Echizen and Momo, especially Tezuka and Fuji.

'Thanks, Asahina-san,' Kaidoh said.

'Um? Fssssshhhhh…' suddenly Kaidoh blushed. Inui, who was sitting beside him, scribbled furiously on his green book.

'Fssshhhh…' at this time, it seemed that he was speechless. 'I-I will t-try to t-tell h-him.'

'Good bye, Asahina-san,' Kaidoh ended the call and returned the phone to Momo.

Then, he turned to Echizen. 'Echizen… I have something to tell you,' Kaidoh signaled him to come closer so that the Snake specialist could whisper to him.

As soon as Echizen heard whatever Kaidoh told him, he tipped down his cap and sat back quietly. However, if you look closely enough, you would see a tinge of pink across his cheek.

Kikumaru who saw the whole thing, from the front row, demanded to know what Kaidoh told his Ochibi that made Ochibi-chan blushed. Momo was also curious. Kaidoh refused to tell them at first, until both Kikumaru and Momo offered to swear to secrecy. Kaidoh asked permission from Echizen, who shrugged and yet to recover from his blush. Kaidoh whispered to them and quickly returned to his seat. Momo and Kikumaru, in the other hand, burst into fits of laughers.

'Kaidoh… I also want to know,' asked the Data tennis player beside him.

Kaidoh pretended to sleep, ignoring his curious senpai.

Kawamura, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi who sat in the front rows of the bus, were having their own conversation.

'Must be nice to have a date set up tomorrow, don't you agree, Tezuka?' Fuji asked the person who sat beside him. 'I wonder if I should ask Yuuta out for a date.' Fuji thought out loud.

Tezuka face showed no emotion at all. But, Tezuka's silence told the tensai more than he needed. _I guess, I can safely assume that Tezuka is uncomfortable with KaidohxAsahina-san ordeal, Fuji thought._

'I am worried, Fuji. I mean, Kaidoh never dated anyone before this, as far as I know. What if this girl decided to break up with Kaidoh? What is going to happen to him? He is going to be so frustrated,' Oishi said, thoughtfully. 'I wonder if I should talk to Kaidoh.'

'I don't think it is wise to talk to him about something that you never experience, Oishi,' Kawamura said calming his friend. 'I am curious though. Who is this Asahina-san?'

Fuji chuckle brought Oishi and Kawamura's attention. 'Saa…' Fuji said while smiling sadistically, 'if anyone could explain who this person is, it would be Tezuka. Right, Tezuka?'

Tezuka eyed the Seigaku's tensai. _Me? _Tezuka was confused. _What is Fuji implying of? _At this point, Tezuka's guard was up 100 percents.

'Why don't you explain her to us, Tezuka.' Fuji turned to the Seigaku's captain.

Tezuka stared the smiling Tensai and refused to say anything. The tension was felt by both Kawamura and Oishi. Fuji, in the other hand, gave a pat on his back, mentally.

_What makes Fuji said that I know Asahina-san? Nobody suppose to know that. There should be no reason for people to suspect that I know anything about her since I never even talked to her since the incident. How does he know? Tezuka thought._

Oishi being worrier, decided that he needed to do something to strengthen the team's bond came up with a 'fantastic' idea, 'Ne Tezuka, let's do something fun tonight! What do you say?'

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

Fsssshhhh (Spinner game)

'Echizen, explain the rules,' Momo ordered.

'Yadda…' Echizen growled.

'Echizen, stop being stubborn and explain the game!' Momo started to feel impatient.

'Yadda!!' Refused the Twist Serve expert.

'Echizen!'

'Zettai Yadda!'

'Ochibi, if you don't explain the game, we won't be able to go anywhere,' Kikumaru interjected.

'Why don't YOU explain the rules,' Echizen said, stubbornly.

'Echizen, don't be rude to your senpai,' Tezuka advised the young prodigy.

'Gomen Buchou,' Echizen said, apologetically.

'Fsssshhhh…'

'I know! Why don't we let Kaidoh explain the game! Beside he is the second youngest in the team…,' Fuji proposed.

'FSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!' Kaidoh responded.

'I don't think so, Fuji. The game specifically said that only the youngest of us will explain the rules. I don't think we should break the rule,' Inui said strictly.

'Fsssshhhhh…' Kaidoh calmed down.

'I don't believe this! Why does it even need to be the youngest?! It doesn't matter who is the youngest once the game started!' Echizen complained.

'It doesn't matter AFTER we start the game. We haven't even starts the game yet,' Inui said logically.

'I don't have the obligation to explain anything to you!' Echizen refused. _And, I will not explain this. No matter what!_

'Yes you do… there is no turning back once you decided to stay, Echizen,' Inui said.

'I was forced to stay!!!' Echizen said desperately.

'We didn't force anyone to stay, Echizen. If you want, you could have gone home right after we had the sushi,' Kawamura said. Yey, the voice of reasons!!!

'No, you are right. You guys didn't force me to come,' Echizen said. 'HE DID!' Pointing at Inui.

'I didn't force you, Echizen. I gave you a choice,' Inui said, at the matter of fact.

'Yes, you did! Because it was either this or drink your Inui juice,' Echizen said heatedly.

'I don't believe it, Echizen. You were offered to drink Inui's delicious drink. I envy you, Echizen,' Fuji said, sadistically. At this point, not only Echizen but all other regulars stared at the Triple counter tensai.

'I think you are over-reacting, Echizen. All you have to do is explain the rules and then we can start the game,' Oishi said diplomatically.

'Then, why didn't you offer yourself to explain the rules?' Echizen said accusingly.

'Echizen, don't be rude to your senpai,' Tezuka warned.

'Gomen Buchou,' Echizen said, apologetically. 'I don't understand why I should explain the rules!'

'We told you because you are the youngest of the team!' Momo told him.

'I don't even understand why we are playing this game!' Echizen stated. 'The game is clearly stupid.'

'This game is necessary to strengthen our team bonding,' Oishi said, a little hurt since he was the one who suggested it. 'And the game is not stupid.'

'Why can't the oldest of the team explain the rule,' Echizen said, shaking his head. Everyone looked at each other. Some actually started to panic. The others cringed in fear.

'…'

'…'

'What?!' Echizen clearly had no idea who was the oldest in the team.

'…'

'Alright, I will explain the rule,' Fuji declared while keeping his smile intact

'NOOOOO!!!' Everyone objected.

'It is okay everyone, I don't mind,' Fuji said sweetly.

'You don't but we DO mind!!' Everyone told the sadist.

'Echizen explains the rules now!' Oishi said nudging his kouhai.

'Why?'

'Do you want really want Fuji to be the one who explained the rules,' Momo whispered to him.

'I don't believe it that even Tezuka Buchou agreed to this,' Echizen shaking his head, surrendered.

'Echizen, leave me out of this!' Tezuka said sternly.

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

I don't want to be old (Spinner round 1)

'Okay, Echizen, ready whenever you are,' Momo said excitedly.

'…'

'Echizen, you agreed to explain the game while we play. Now, do it,' Momo ordered.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Okay… take your time, Echizen. Just call me whenever you are ready,' Inui stood up.

'Where are you going, Inui?' Kawamura asked.

'Oh… I think, I will go mix some Inui juice in the kitchen. Don't worry it won't take long,' Inui explained.

'I go with you, Inui,' Fuji stood up excitedly.

'GUYS!' Echizen quickly said. Everyone looked at him. 'I am ready when everyone sits down.'

Fuji and Inui looked at each other, contemplating whether to sit down or go to the kitchen.

'Fuji… Inui… sit…' Tezuka ordered and both regulars sat down.

'…'

'Echizen!' Momo said nudging his bestfriend.

'Okay… first we need to appoint the first Spinner to spin the bottle,' Echizen explained lazily.

'Why don't you spin it, Echizen,' Kawamura suggested.

'Okay, who ever got pointed by the bottle need to come up with a question to ask to another person of his choice.' Echizen explain while the bottle was spinning. It pointed to Kikumaru 'So, Kikumaru senpai. What is your question?'

'Hmm… who do you think is the cutest tennis player in PoT?' Kikumaru asked after thinking for a while. 'Why don't you answer that, Oishi!'

'Um… I think that should be… Echizen,' Oishi said, rubbing his chin.

'What?!' Echizen was surprised.

'Why?' Kikumaru pouted.

'Because he is the youngest,' Oishi told him.

'If you are judging cuteness on the base of being young, don't you think that should include Rokakku's Aoi Kentaro?' Momo inquired.

'Would you even consider him to be cute?' Oishi replied almost immediately.

'Point taken,' Momo said after a paused.

'Are you saying that I am not cute because I am old?' Eiji accused.

'I didn't say that Eiji. You ARE cute,' Oishi told him.

'But you think that Echizen is cuter, Oishi'

'He is younger, Eiji.'

'So, I am too old for you.'

'I didn't say that!'

'At least not out loud!' Kikumaru wailed.

'Eiji, if you are old that means, I am old too. We are the third years, remember?'

'But, I don't want to be old,' Kikumaru pouted.

**(Actually, out of all the third year regulars, Eiji was the youngest XD)**

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

Affirmative (Spinner round 2)

'Eiji senpai can be the Spinner,' Echizen explained.

'Hoi hoi!!!'

The bottle pointed to Kikumaru. Again.

'…' Everyone looked at Echizen.

'…' Echizen look back at everyone. (Yes, everyone… he is the Prince of Tennis after all!)

'So, Echizen. What are we suppose to do now?' Kawamura asked.

'Oh right, I forgot… You would need to spin again until it didn't point at you, Eiji senpai.'

'Wheeee…!' Kikumaru spinned the bottle again and the bottle pointed at Momo.

'Lucky!' Momo said excitedly. 'Mamushi… What is your weakness other than Inui's juice?'

'…'

'Kaidoh senpai, you need to answer the question,' Echizen explained to Kaidoh

'I refuse to answer that,'

'Are you sure about that, Kaidoh?' Inui asked.

'Affirmative!'

'Okay, drink this and you won't have to answer the question,' giving Kaidoh a glass of 'juice'.

'What is this, Inui senpai?'

'It is obviously my latest invention, Inui Juice 12.5 version,'

'It is… so PINK!'

'I agree, pink is nice color.' Inui said happily.

'…'

'Hurry up, Kaidoh. I can't wait until my turn to drink the juice,' Fuji said, excitedly. Everyone stared at the Tensai and everyone silently agreed that Fuji is too excited for his own good.

'I am actually afraid of…' Kaidoh started.

'So, you are going to answer the question,' Inui took back the glass from Kaidoh, disappointedly. 'Your loss.'

'Ghost…' Kaidoh finished.

'…' Momo stared at the Snake specialist.

'…' Kaidoh looked down, ashamed.

'Is that all?' Momo said, unimpressed

'What do you mean "is that all", you peach head,' Kaidoh demanded.

'I already knew that you are scared of ghost.' Momo told him. 'What else?'

'I don't think that is allowed Momo-chan senpai. You are only allowed to ask one question.'

'What? That is not fair at least tell us the reason why you are afraid of ghost, Mamushi.' Momo demanded.

'Fssshhhh…' Kaidoh responded.

'Oh come one, Mamushi… Are you coward or something?'

'What did you say, peach head?'

'Wanna fight, baka Mamushi?'

'You bet!'

'Kaidoh… Momo… we are not here to fight…!' Tezuka warned to the second years.

'Sorry, Buchou…' Both said while glaring at each other.

'…' Everyone was silent.

'We are waiting, Mamushi…'

'I c-can't tell you,' Said the Boomerang Snake player.

'Oh, come one… you are wasting my time!' Momo said in irritation.

'Guys, it is not really that necessary for him to give his reason,' Echizen told everyone.

'But, Oishi senpai told us his reason!' Momo pouted.

'Yes, that because he chose to tell us,' Echizen told his favorite senpai.

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

What a stupid rule (Spinner round 3)

'Momo senpai, your turn to be the spinner', Echizen said.

'Yey!' Momo spinned the bottle. But, he spun it too roughly that the bottle broke.

'There is no need to put some power in your spin, Momo!' Kikumaru said. **(Aaahhh… cliché)**

'I am sorry… I didn't mean to do that' Momo apologized.

'It is okay, guys… I'll clean the mess and Inui will find a new bottle for us,' Oishi said.

'Here you go…' Inui handed a bottle to Momo out of nowhere.

'Momo, try not to break it,' Kawamura said. He was probably got immune to Inui's habit of popping up out of nowhere.

'I know… I know…' Momo said, pressured. 'Here we go!'

The bottle pointed to… Fuji.

'Okay, Fuji senpai… ask your question…' Echizen said lazily.

'There are so much that I wanted to ask,' Fuji said. 'Kaidoh, what is your relationship with Asahina-san?'

'What?' Kaidoh caught in surprise by the question directed to him.

'What is your relationship with Asahina-san?' Fuji repeated.

Kaidoh was blushing. Somehow, this pissed Tezuka off. However, he didn't show it to the others.

_What is your relationship with my Asahina-san?, Tezuka demanded silently._

All the third years were looking forward for Kaidoh's answer.

Kikumaru and Oishi pulled themselves a bit closer to Kaidoh as if that would make them hear the answer clearer.

Inui was ready with his Data book to record every single word.

Kawamura look at Kaidoh in anticipation.

Fuji was smiling away.

Tezuka was sending this death vibe to Kaidoh.

'Err… you don't have to answer it, Kaidoh senpai,' Echizen said suddenly.

'Huh?' Everyone was suprised.

'I said, you don't have to answer it, Kaidoh senpai,' Echizen repeated.

'…' Everyone was confused.

'…' Tezuka was confused.

'…' Even Fuji was confused.

'Apparently, the rule says, you cannot ask the same person consecutively,' Echizen explained.

'What? But I want to know!!!' Kikumaru declared.

'Actually, I sort of wanted to know too,' Oishi admitted.

'Me too…' Kawamura said.

'Isn't it nice, Mamushi. Everyone is interested about your personal life. Come on, Mamushi tell us your love story,' Momo teased. Actually, Momo knew the relationship between Mamushi and Hina-chan. But, he couldn't resist the opportunity to make fun of his rival.

'Momo senpai, you are having too much fun,' Echizen told his bestfriend, Momo. 'It is okay, Kaidoh senpai. You don't need to answer it.' Like Momo, he also knew Kaidoh senpai's relationship with Asahina senpai. But, he was the one who explained the rule; he might as well be righteous. **(Yey! Echizen rulez!)**

'Since the majority of us wanted to know. I suppose we can just ignore the rule for this round,' suggested a particular tensai.

'No special treatment, Fuji senpai,' Echizen said, strictly.

'You are taking this game too seriously, Echizen. I thought, you said this game is stupid?' Fuji said.

'It is,' Echizen replied.

'The game is not stupid!' Oishi said defensively.

'Oishi, calm down,' Tezuka told him.

'Remember, Echizen. You were forced into this game by Inui,' Fuji said.

'HEY!' Inui said defensively.

'Beside you said, you don't want to play this game!' Fuji said.

'Stop quoting on me, Fuji senpai. I know what I have said. But now that I am playing, I may as well do it fairly.' Echizen said. 'Now, if you don't mind, we need to move on and…'

'That's it, Echizen! If you won't let Kaidoh answer the question, I will asked Inui to make you drink his sissy Inui juice!' Fuji threatened.

'HEY! My drink is not sissy!' Inui said, defensively.

'But, it was pink, Inui senpai,' both Momo and Kaidoh said. Realizing this they turned at each other… 'Grrrr….!'

'Pink is a nice color. And what more… according to my research, pink symbolized bravery,' Inui said.

'Are you sure it wasn't red that symbolized bravery?' Kawamura said.

'I don't know, Taka-san. I was sure it was black that symbolized bravery.' Kikumaru said.

'What about yellow then?' Oishi asked.

'I think yellow symbolized the nobles,' Kawamura said.

'Cool… I wonder if I dye my hair yellow, I would become a noble then!' Eiji said while dreaming of living in a palace.

'I don't think it is that easy, Eiji,' Oishi told his double.

'I think, purple might be the color that symbolized the noblest too,' Kawamura thought out loud.

'Um… I think you are right, Taka san,' Oishi said thoughtfully.

'What do you mean, Oishi?' Kikumaru was curious.

'Because Hyotei Atobe's hair is purple. He must have dyed his hair purple because, it is a royal trend or something,' Oishi told him and paused. 'But, I really thought that blue is a royal color. After all, I often came across 'royal blue' in my literature readings.'

'Come to think of it… I think, Tezuka usually wear purple clothes when he was not wearing his uniform… which means…' Kawamura paused and came into realization. In fact, Oishi also came into the same conclusion.

'Tezuka is in love with Atobe!' Kawamura and Oishi said together.

'St. Rudolf's Mizuki wore purple too,' Kikumaru paused and then came into realization too. 'Mizuki is in love with Tezuka, nya!'

'Which could only meant one thing!' Oishi said in suspense.

'ATOBE IS IN LOVE WITH MIZUKI!!!' The three of them said. In SYNCHRO!!!

'…' Everyone stared at them.

'…' Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura stared back.

'…' Everyone moved away from the trio slowly.

'What?!' The trio said together.

'Anyway, I demand that Kaidoh answer my question,' Fuji said ignoring the silly intermission.

'I told you, Fuji senpai… No special treatment allowed,' Echizen replied although he was a bit scared with Fuji's demand.

'Echizen, don't be rude to your senpai!' Tezuka warned.

'Sorry, Buchou,' Echizen apologized. Suddenly he thought of a brilliant idea! 'Buchou, since you are our captain, and are respected and all, why don't you decide whether Kaidoh senpai should answer the question or not?'

'Me?' Tezuka said, surprised.

'I don't think there is any objection, right guys?' Echizen eyed the other regulars.

'I have no problem what so ever on that,' Fuji said, who reverted back to his usual smile and calmness.

_Now, that is easy, Echizen thought._

Little that Echizen know that the reason why Fuji easily agreed was because Fuji knew that Tezuka also wanted to know the answer to the question badly. _Thanks, Echizen, Fuji thought evilly._

Everyone anticipated Tezuka's decision. Whatever Tezuka decided, they will follow… Well, Except if he decided to stop the game. Then, they need to oppose that, right?

Tezuka sat there looking at the bottle in the middle of the circle they were sitting at.

_I want to know Kaidoh's answer. Badly._

_But, that would means I am breaking the rule of the game right?_

_But I was given the authority to choose, thus making the rule invalid._

_But, I shouldn't abuse the authority trusted to me and set a good example, right? _Tezuka look at his kouhais.

_But, everyone depended on me. _Tezuka look at his third year fellows.

_That's it… I will make my decision…_

'I think we should follow the rule…' Inui said suddenly which surprised everybody. 'As much as I want to know Kaidoh's love life, we should not ignore the rule!' Then, Inui faced Tezuka who was clearly disagreed with him. Because Tezuka face has 89 percent emotionless façade and 11 percent frown, which of course only Inui and Fuji would know that.

Then, Inui put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. 'Don't let your guard down, Tezuka.'

It took a few moments for Tezuka to react… 'I agree with Inui. Fuji, asked other question, please.'

Kawamura who was sitting beside Tezuka could have sworn that he heard Tezuka said, 'What a stupid rule.'

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

Tezuka could be so shy at times

'That was fun!' Fuji turned to his friend. 'Don't you think so, Tezuka?'

Tezuka grunted. They were both on the way home. Since Tezuka's and Fuji's houses were on the same road. They decided to walk home together.

'You must be relieved that Kaidoh and Asahina-san were just friends.' Fuji said.

Tezuka stopped walking. Realizing this, Fuji stopped walking too and turned around facing Tezuka.

'What is it, Tezuka?'

'I meant to ask you about this, Fuji.' Tezuka paused. Contemplating whether to ask the Tensai or not.

Fuji waited for Tezuka to ask him the question.

'How do you know that I am familiar with Asahina-san?' Tezuka finally asked.

Fuji chuckled at that question and continued walking.

'Fuji…?' Tezuka caught up with the Tensai.

'Because I know,' Fuji smiled. 'I know that you know her and not only that, I know your little crush on her.'

Tezuka was surprised with the statement. _Fuji knew? How?_

'How?' Tezuka asked.

'I was there during the fitting room incident, my dear friend.' Fuji simply said.

Tezuka didn't respond.

'Actually I was there to try on the clothes that I want to buy as a present for Yuuta, my brother.' Fuji chuckled. 'It was definitely the funniest thing I ever seen.'

'…' He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'I still remember distinctly the look on your face when she called you a pervert, Tezuka,' Fuji reminisced. 'That was the most memorable moment in my life.'

'I didn't see you there, Fuji.' Tezuka managed to say.

'Of course you didn't. I was wearing my chameleon outfit at that time so I basically blend well with the surrounding.'

Tezuka stared at Fuji as if he had grown an extra head.

Fuji chuckled. 'You never failed to amaze me, Tezuka. You fell on it every time I said nonsense things.'

'Same can be said to you, Fuji,'

Fuji giggled.

'So, you were there,'

'Yes,'

'And you saw everything.'

'And I also heard everything.'

Tezuka took a deep breath while weighing up his next move.

'So, when are you going to talk to her?'

'Talk to her?'

'Yes, Tezuka. If you are not going to confess to her, you should at least talk to her.' Fuji smiled. 'Instead of spying on her.'

Tezuka glared at Fuji.

'Don't you want to know her a bit closer, Tezuka?'

Tezuka didn't response.

'Or are you planning to 'stalk' her for the rest of your life?'

'…'

'My sister said that a man should make the first move, you know.' Fuji told him. 'Do you need help, Tezuka?'

'No,' Tezuka said almost immediately.

'Tezuka…'

'Stay out of this, Fuji.'

'Are you saying that you are content with watching her from the rooftop?'

'…'

'Didn't it ever cross your mind that one day she might be taken away from you?'

'She is not mine, Fuji.'

'That is true.'

The two continued walking quietly.

'I guess, you wouldn't mind then if I say that someone had actually proposed to her.'

Tezuka turned his head to Fuji instantly.

'Apparently, she is quite popular among the captains.' Fuji continued.

Tezuka frowned.

'Oh well, what am I babbling about? You probably don't care,' Fuji said airily.

Tezuka frown deepened. Fuji was probably teasing him.

_But, what if it is true?_

'I guess, we just have to wish for their happiness and hope they will live happily ever after.'

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

'Iie ne. Being with someone that you love.' Fuji continued talking to himself. 'That reminds me of my poor lonely cactus. Hmmm… maybe I should buy another one to keep him company.'

'What is his name?' Tezuka asked finally.

Fuji smiled. 'Eh? Since when were you interested with my cactus name?'

'No,' Tezuka took a deep breath to calm himself. 'Who is the guy you are talking about?'

'Saa…'

'Fuji…' Tezuka patience was wearing thin.

'Matsuhiro Kyoichi.'

'Matsuhiro?' Tezuka heard that name before. But, he couldn't point his finger on it exactly.

'Well, Captain Matsuhiro to be exact.'

_Captain Matsuhiro? That sounds really familiar. _

'Tezuka?' Fuji turned to the Zero Shiki's expert.

_That's it! He is Seishun Gakuen's Soccer team's captain. I meet him before, during a meeting between the captains of the school's sport teams. _

'Tezuka?' Fuji tried again.

_I remember him… He sat beside me and insisted me to call him by his first name. He is a friendly and respected captain among us. Even though I only met him for a short period of time, I can see that he is a man who stood strongly on his belief and an excellent leader regardless of his outgoing character._

'Tezuka?' Fuji was worried as Tezuka sighed for the nth times.

_So, he already proposed her, huh? I guess, she made the right choice. I am sure he would be able to make her happy._

'Tezuka!' Fuji pinched Tezuka nose which brought Tezuka back into reality.

'Huh?'

'I said, she rejected him.'

'Rejected him?' Tezuka was confused.

'Do you want me to spell that out for you?'

Tezuka ignored Fuji's sarcasm. 'So, they are not together?'

'Tezuka, you are so slow.'

Tezuka felt relief.

'So, let me ask you again, Tezuka.' Fuji continued. 'When are you planning to talk to her?'

'I don't know…' Tezuka admitted.

'I will see what I can do, Tezuka.'

Tezuka studied the Tensai. 'What are you going to do, Fuji?'

'You will see,' Fuji smiled. 'All you have to do is grab the chance to talk to her when the time comes.'

'Fuji…'

'I am home!!!' Fuji declared. It seemed that Fuji had made up his mind. And Tezuka would not be able to say anything to change it.

As Fuji was about to enter his house, Tezuka called out for him. 'Fuji…', Tezuka said.

'Ummm…?'

'Don't ever tell anybody about this, with that Tezuka turned around and continue to head home.

'Hai,' Fuji smiled. _Tezuka could be so shy at times, he thought._

---

---

---

**When people fav.ed this fic, I will be happy. When people fav.ed and review this fic, I will be happier. I think 28 pages chap. deserve to be reviewed… **

**[1 I can't decide which tournament they are playing, so I just leave it to you to decide which tournament you like.**

**Review okay!**


	9. How dare you show your ugly face to me

**I apologized for the very very late update… **

'_How many pieces would you like to bring into the fitting room, sir?' A salesgirl asked politely at the entrance of fitting room area._

'_Just two, please,' Tezuka told her and were given a tag with number 2 on it._

'_The fitting rooms are fully occupied at the moment, sir. We are sorry to ask for your patience. Your cooperation would be much appreciated,' the salesgirl informed him._

'_Which way is the men's fitting rooms?' Tezuka asked._

'_The fitting rooms here are both for men and women, sir. Just go into any empty cubicles,' the salesgirl smiled._

'_Thank you,' Tezuka went into the fitting room area._

_The fitting room area was too noisy. The noise came from the cubicles of people who were either changing into or out of their clothes. Actually, Tezuka could hear the noise since he was at the entrance. And indeed all the cubicles in the fitting room area were occupied. So, Tezuka waited for any one of them to be emptied._

_Tezuka, being one who despise wasting time, became impatient as twenty minutes passed by. Then, he noticed that all of the cubicles had tags with numbers hanged at the door knobs except for one. Tezuka stared at that particular cubicle and waited for another ten minutes before he decided to approach it._

'_Wargh!' Screamed a girl inside the cubicle, as Tezuka opened the door. She held up a red dress to cover her almost naked body. Yes, apparently there was someone in the cubicle. _

_Tezuka just stood there stunned at what he saw. His mind went blank and the clothes in his hands fell off to the ground._

_Suddenly, he was hit by a clothes hanger. He blinked a few times and slowly became aware of his surroundings. _

'_GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!' Screamed the girl again while throwing more hangers towards Tezuka. However, this time, Tezuka managed to avoid them by slamming the door shut._

_He left the fitting room area before anybody went out from their respective cubicles._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Ne, Fujiko-chan? Where were you this morning?' asked Kikumaru worriedly. He was curious as to why Fuji came late to the class that morning. It wasn't like the tensai at all. The acrobatic player was worried if something had happened to his bestfriend.

'I was in the class next door chatting with Sato-san,' Fuji explained.

'Sato-san?'

'She is the Cooking Club's president, Eiji. A third year like us.'

'Eh! Are you planning to join the Cooking club too, Fuji?' Kikumaru asked. He shuddered at the thought of Fuji entering the club. He couldn't help but pictured Fuji committing a mass murder on the whole school with his self-proclaim "delicious food". And that thought scared the hell out of him.

'That is also a good idea, Eiji. Of course, I have considered that idea before. I also thought of setting up a blind date for him and many more other lovey dovey plots. But, that wouldn't help him at all,' Fuji said while rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. 'I need a challenging and fun to watch plot.' 

_Something that would not only allow him to talk to her but also allow him to spend time with her in a long run, _the thought made Fuji chuckled evilly.

Fuji's statement made Kikumaru confused. 

_What is Fuji talking about?_ Kikumaru thought.

However, Kikumaru decided that it was probably wise to leave Fuji alone with whatever evil scheme Fuji was currently plotting. Although, he sympathized Fuji's victims and prayed for their safety.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Location: Cooking Club meeting

When: Today afternoon

Content of Meeting: Raising money for the club's fund.

Participant: All club members

'As you know, considering our club's budget was insufficient for this year due to an "accident",' the president of the Cooking Club glared at Momo, reminding him of the blown up school's oven. 'I, as the president of this club, decided to accept a suggestion that can help us to solve this problem.'

'What kind of suggestion would that be, Sato-san?' Megume asked on behalf of the Cooking Club members.

'Megume-san. As my vice-president, I would like to appoint you as the accountant for this project and you also would be responsible for assigning the listed groups that i have prepared to various sport teams.' The president was too excited and apparently didn't hear Megume's question. 

'I have no objection on that, Sato-san, but you haven't told us about the suggestion.' Megume told the president.

'It is no longer a suggestion, Megume-san. It was already approved by the principal and everyone should start working on it as soon as possible.' The Cooking Club president smirked. 'And I want a full report by next week from all the teams' leader.'

'I think you are getting ahead of yourself, senpai,' Asahina pointed out. 'You haven't told us what this is all about.'

'We are going to provide food for sport teams' members!' The president announced enthusiastically.

'What!' Exclaimed everyone in the meeting room.

'I have divide us into groups and each group will cook and deliver food to their assigned sport teams in this school,' explained the president.

'Are you seriously asking us to cook for whole team, senpai? We would die of exhaustion.' Kiki asked.

'Only for the regulars,' replied the president, simply.

'Everyday?' Asahina asked.

'After every official tournament that team has.'

'What if there are 20 regulars in that club?' Asked a random member.

'Then we put 2 groups together to cook for that club.'

'Has the principal and the Student Union approved this idea?' Asked another random member. 

'Of course we have consents from both the principals and Student Union.'

'And they totally disregard the fact that we are all amateur cooks and we might end up food-poisoning someone?' Asked the previous random member.

'I have assured them that such thing had never happen and would never happen. Besides if you, as a responsible members of the club, try the food first before catering them to other people, I am sure the food would be safe to be eaten.'

'Whose idea is this? This is madness!' Another random member yelled from the back, who clearly objected this idea.

'Enough! If the 'accident' didn't happen, I would not have resort to this,' the president glared at Momo who sat idle at the back of the room. 'And I will not tolerate neither objection nor failure to this project,' said the president firmly.

'So, what exactly do we have to do?' Asahina asked, realizing that there was nothing can be done but to accept the project.

'I will give a list of selected sport teams which have agreed to let us do the catering to Megume-san. Other details would be given to each of the assigned team leaders.' The president answered. 'Any other questions?' Before anyone could raise their hand, she continued. 'Okay, you are dismissed!'

The president approached Megume to give the list and whispered, 'Megume-san, please make sure the Asahina-san's team is assigned to the Tennis club.'

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Are we done yet?' Kiki whined for hundredth times. Currently, they were in an empty classroom sitting opposite each other with a mountain of recipe books in betweenof them.

'Not yet, Kiki-chan,' Asahina told her bestfriend calmly, without looking up from a piece of paper that she was working on.

'I don't understand what else you are adding into the proposal draft,' Kiki sighed. 'We already wrote a few options for the suggested food, the lists of ingredients we are using, the recommended price we might charge the Tennis Club's regulars, and a draft of contract form to be approved by the Tennis Club's captain.' Kiki whined as she lazily reached for a random book.

Asahina, who seemed to be absorbed on whatever she was doing, wasn't listening to her friend.

Kiki stood up slowly and peered over to look at whatever Asahina was doing.

'Hey! I said no peeking!' Glared the cooking tensai while covering up her work.

'I even have to type all those things up because you wanted it to look professional and put it in a binder as you insisted,' Kiki continued to complain as she sat down. 'Do you know that I spent a whole night PERFECTING our proposal to satisfy you!'

'You are talking as if you are the only one who is doing all the work, Kiki-chan. You were the one who offered to type the proposal up after our discussion, yesterday. I did offer to type it up, remember? But you and Megume-senpai refused to let me do it,' Asahina replied, returning to her work.

'You would take a million years to finish it!' Kiki exaggerated. 'Why can't we just do a simple proposal without fussing over what fonts it should have, or without spending hours and hours on the borders and decorations of the page?'

'I told you…'

'It is just a proposal draft, Hina-chan,'

'It is our FIRST proposal draft, Kiki-chan,' Asahina said defensively.

Kiki could only sigh.

After a while…

'Are we done yet!' Kiki whined.

'Shhh…!' Asahina frowned in concentration. 'Just a bit more…'

'Do I have to remind you that we are meeting with the Tennis club's captain within 15 minutes?' Kiki said impatiently.

'My masterpiece is done!' Asahina declared with satisfaction, holding up her drawing. 

Kiki was stunned by the said "masterpiece" shown to her. 'Um… what is this?' Kiki asked slowly. 

'What do you think?' Asahina grinned.

'I… I think it is… um… unique?' Kiki tried, feeling nervous.

'And?' Asahina looked at Kiki expectedly.

'And?' Kiki took a deep breath, contemplating her next move. If there is one thing that she would never do would be offending Asahina's drawing. No matter how bad it looks, it was never a good idea to say bad things about it. If she really valued her life.

'Can you guess what this is?' Asahina pointed excitedly at a cluster of worm-like thing on a vaguely drawn plate.

'Um… a bunch of worms?' Kiki guessed.

'That was actually noodles,' Asahina frowned. 'What about this?' Asahina pointed at a semi-circle object with something on the top which more likely to resemble dung placed on a poorly drawn wine glass.

'I-its…' Kiki racked her brain to try and find the correct answer. 

Asahina, while tapping her fingers against the table, waited impatiently for her friend's answer. 'it is an ice cream, kiki-chan.'

'I AM SORRY!' Kiki yelled, quickly placing both of her hands behind the back of her head as if to take cover from an exploded bomb.

Asahina took a deep breath to calm her down. She couldn't believe her drawing didn't improve at all. Even though she had keep practicing to draw for so many times. She was hoping that at least her friend can identify what she was drawing. 'Never mind, Kiki-chan.'

Kiki felt sorry to her friend although she could never understand why Asahina insisted to practice drawing even though Asahina knew that she has no talents in it. 

'I guess I have to re-draw this again,' Asahina started to pull out another piece of paper.

'What for!' Kiki asked, confused.

'We need a cover for our proposal, Kiki-chan,' Asahina said.

Kiki was speechless. Luckily, her handphone rang and she read a text message from Megume. 'We got to go now, Hina-chan,' she said while grabbing both the proposal and the Tensai with her.

'My masterpiece!' Asahina wailed.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Ne Oishi, it has been fifteen minutes since Megume-san has been standing outside the fence, nya,' Kikumaru told his double partner, who had just arrived in the court with Fuji behind him. 'Where have both of you been from?'

'I was meeting Ryuuzaki sensai in her office with Fuji and Tezuka. She agreed to the Cooking club's offer to cater food to the regulars for every official tournament.' Oishi told Kikumaru and the other regulars, except for Kawamura, who happened to be there.

'And Tezuka would be the one who would be in charge of it,' Fuji smiled serenely.

'I still don't agree with your idea of letting Tezuka handles the dealing part with the Cooking Club's representative, Fuji,' Oishi said. 'Tezuka is not a conversational-type of person.'

Fuji chuckled at Oishi's concern. 'Don't worry, Oishi. I am sure it would work out somehow. If they are not talking, they can use sign language to communicate. Although, it would be more interesting to see they conversing telepathically, exchanging secret messages, while gazing into each other's eyes.' 

All regulars stared at the Tensai except for Inui who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

'How romantic!' Fuji chuckled.

'Fsshhhh…' Kaidoh blushed. Fortunately for him, it went unnoticed.

'By the way, where is Tezuka Buchou, Oishi-senpai?' Momo asked.

'He is still talking with Ryuuzaki sensei,' Oishi replied.

'Ne, Momo. Is it true that the Cooking Club would be providing food for us for every tournament?' Kawamura, who apparently just arrived from the club's house.

'Yes Kawamura-senpai. It was kinda a surprise to our cooking club's members too.' Momo told Kawamura. 'We were told about it a few days ago.'

'I heard the cooking club is dividing up its members and assigned them to various sport teams. Aren't you in one of those groups, Momo?'

'Sato-senpai said that if I am in one of the group, I would end up eating all the food before they can cater it.' Momo sadly said.

'Do you think it is safe for us to eat the food made by them?' Asked Oishi worriedly.

'Momo-senpai and I have tried the food cooked by Asahina-senpai many times and there was nothing happened to us, so I don't think there is anything to worry about. Besides, Kikumaru senpai also ate the food cooked by her the last time Momo-senpai brought some of it to the club's house,' Echizen said a bit defensively. 'Actually, we should be worrying more on which group we would end up with.'

'It is rare of you to be defensive like that, Echizen,' Fuji smiled in which Echizen responded with a shrug.

'Guys, I think it is better for all of you to continue warming up and resume the training menu prepared by Inui.' Oishi told his fellow regulars with authority. Well, as authorative as Oishi could sound. 'Fuji and I will go over there and meet up with the Cooking club's representatives.' Oishi continued when he saw another two girls have joined Megume at where she was standing, having a heated discussion. 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Where were you!" Megume demanded. "I have been waiting here for twenty minutes!"

'Gomen ne, Megume senpai. It was Hina-chan's fault,' Kiki glared at her friend. She snatched Asahina's "masterpiece" from her and showed it to Megume. 'She insisted to finish this… this…'

'It is a front page for the proposal, Kiki-chan,' Asahina said through her gritted teeth while glaring at Kiki.

'Hina-chan, you aren't seriously thinking of making it as the cover for the proposal, are you?' Megume asked hesitantly.

'Why not!' Asahina demanded.

'Excuse me,' Oishi's interruption caught the girls' attention.

'Oishi-san,' Megume greeted him before introducing Oishi and Fuji to her kouhai.

'Hi! I am the leader for my group which has been assigned to your team, Buchou-san,' Asahina grabbed the proposal from Kiki and handed it to Oishi. 'Buchou-san, this is the catering proposal that the three of us had prepared. As the leader, it is my responsibility to discuss this proposal with you.'

Oishi was surprised when Asahina addressed him as a captain.

'Hina-chan, he is not the captain. He is Oishi Fukubuchou,' Kiki explained.

'Hmmm? I am sorry, Oishi-senpai,' Asahina apologized and then turned to Fuji.

'I am also not the captain, Asahina-san.' Fuji told her before Asahina could say anything.

'So, who is the captain then?' Asahina said confused.

'I am,' Tezuka suddenly appeared behind the girls.

'Oh my god! My prince!' Kiki whispered excitedly while holding tightly to Asahina's arm, who was currently staring at the Seigaku's captain. Megume introduced herself as she shook Tezuka's hand.

_Why do I suddenly feel disgusted and angry towards this guy? _Asahina thought.

'Asahina-san, may I introduce to you our captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu,' said Fuji smilingly but Asahina didn't seem to hear Fuji. 

_Why do I have this strong feeling that I met this guy before? _Asahina continued to ponder while staring at the stoic captain.

Tezuka held his hand out to shake Asahina's. 

Suddenly, Asahina pointed her finger while glaring piercingly at Tezuka. 'HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE TO ME AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!' Asahina bellowed which caught the attention of the rest of tennis club's member.

'What are you talking about, Hina-chan?' Kiki queried but ignored by her fuming friend. 

'There is no way I would have a discussion with that pervert!' Asahina declared fiercely. 'In fact, I refuse to have anything to do with that immoral corrupted jerk!' She said before storming off. 

'Hina-chan, wait for me!' Kiki ran off after her friend.

'I am sorry for my friend's behavior. She is not her usual self today,' Megume bowed before following her friends.

Fuji approached Tezuka and placed his hand on the captain's shoulder. 'Well, at least she remembered you well, Tezuka.'

Tezuka glared at the smiling tensai.

'I think you need to put more effort if you want to change her opinion on you,' Fuji smiled.

Tezuka sighed defeated and left the tennis court. Fuji followed behind him.

Oishi looked curiously at Fuji and Tezuka.

'What happened, Oishi?' Kikumaru asked while running towards his double partner.

'Nothing has happened, Eiji,' Oishi assured his friend.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'So much for being professional, Hina-chan,' Kiki called out sarcastically behind her friend as all three of them reached a hallway inside their school. 

'Do you mind telling us what that was all about?' Megume demanded.

Asahina turned around and glared both her friends. 

'That… that jerk is a pervert!' Asahina stated. 'Remember the guy that I mentioned to you at the beginning of this year?'

'Which guy?' Megume and Kiki asked together.

'The pervert who went into the fitting room of a mall when I was still inside it,' Asahina explained impatiently.

Megume and Kiki were looking at each other trying to remember what Asahina was talking about.

Irritated by her friends' lack of response, Asahina took a deep breath and decided to refresh her friends' memory.

'At that time, I was in a fitting room to try on a red dress. When I was completely got off my clothes and about to put on the dress, a man… I mean, that pervert just barged into the room and staring hungrily at me!' Asahina explained emotionally.

'Oh! That man!' Kiki remembered. 'But, didn't you say yourself that it was your fault too; forgetting to lock the door, did you?'

'Well, he shouldn't just open any closed door without making sure there is no one inside!' Asahina said defensively.

'It was an accident, Hina-chan. And you knew that too.' Megume reasoned.

Asahina was unable to respond to Megume's statement but refused to admit the truth in Megume's words. 'And how would you explain why he was staring pervertly at me?'

'Maybe he was just as surprised as you were, Hina-chan,' Kiki suggested.

'Surprise my foot,' Asahina retorted. 

'And he was probably staring innocently at you because he was surprised,' Megume proposed.

'Why are you siding with him!' Asahina snapped.

'We are not defending him, Hina-chan,' Megume calmly replied. 'We were trying to tell you that he didn't do that purposely,'

'How could you be so convinced that he wouldn't do that?' Asahina retorted.

'Because he is not that kind of guy, Hina-chan,' Kiki answered.

'For you, all guys which are either cute or handsome in your opinion are angels fallen from the heaven,' Asahina muttered angrily at kiki.

'She didn't mean to say that, Kiki-chan,' Megume quickly said to avoid misunderstanding between her two friends. 'Asahina Rie, please control your anger. Listen to yourself saying things that you would later regret.'

'Its okay, Megume-senpai,' Kiki assured Megume. 'I know she didn't mean it.'

'Whatever!' Asahina rolled her eyes which earned her a glare by Megume. 'The point is that I DO NOT want to have anything with him!'

'But what was the point of our hard work, Hina-chan? The hours we spent on preparing the proposal?' Kiki pleaded.

'And as a leader of our group, you are responsible for the report requested by our president.

'Well, I will handle the report. Kiki alone can discuss with that jerk, if you are so sure he is not a pervert. But, I advise you, Kiki-chan, that you should bring Megume-senpai to accompany you. He might try to harass you.' Asahina said before leaving both of her friends.

'Where are you going, Hina-chan?' Kiki called out. She tried to follow Asahina but was prevented by Megume.

'Don't worry. I am just heading to the usual park near our school to calm myself down.' Asahina said without turning around.

---

---

---

**Thank you to zarada19, Letters-Toybox, Otakugal, ezyl's girl **_**(I like your nick)**_**, and kaillinne arami for the awesome reviews, it certainly makes me feel happy.**

**My special thanks to renren who consistently reviewed this fic –hugs– Believe it or not, I actually look forward for it… Hehehe… I know its kinda lame…**

**And of course, for those who fav.ed the fic…. I am flattered –hugzzzzzz– I love it!**

**REVIEW okay! **


	10. Revenge

**I hope this is not a late update… if it is… I apologize… My current house has no wireless connection so I need to sneakily drag the house's phone wire into my room for internet connection…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT… **

'I give up!' Kiki declared in frustration as she sat down beside Asahina. 'It is almost impossible to make him talk.'

Asahina looked up from her recipe book but didn't respond to Kiki's complaints. She knew what Kiki was talking about because Kiki had told her earlier that she (Kiki) had planned to meet the Seigaku's captain to discuss about the proposal.

'All he did, most of the time, was either nod or shake his head. He can't even make a sentence with more than five words!' Kiki tugged and shook her friend's arm for sympathy.

Asahina sighed. The progression of the discussion for the proposal went slower than expected. She heard these complaints before from Kiki. To be honest, she had grown tired of listening to this particular complaint. Don't get the wrong idea though. She didn't mind listening to people complaining stuffs at her. She was just trying to avoid getting involved with topics related to a certain pervert.

'And he refused to have a discussion more than fifteen minutes,' Kiki whined.

'Maybe you should stop asking personal questions about himself and start seriously discussing about the proposal,' Asahina suggested while reading her book.

'But, how could you expect us to discuss about the proposal the whole time?'

'What's wrong with doing that?'

'Didn't you know that Tezuka-senpai rarely talk to girls? He is one of our school's mysterious idols who every girl would wish to know better of,' Kiki explained. 'No girl could approach him so far. Believe it or not, he ignored all the girls who attempted it. Therefore, there are so little things that we knew about him

'So what?'

'So, this is a perfect opportunity a fangirl could hope for to get to know more about him.'

'You girls are probably not his type,' Asahina said casually.

'What do you mean?' Kiki demanded.

'He is probably gay or something,' Asahina answered nonchalantly.

'No, he is not!' Kiki retorted defensively. 'He ignored us because he is cool.'

'In other words, he is popular among the girls just because he is mysterious,' Asahina replied skeptically. 'He is not that extraordinary after all.'

All of a sudden, Megume slammed the door of the class opened which made both of her friends surprised.

'I could no longer cover up for you, Asahina Rie!' Megume fumed while pointing at the Tensai.

'Calm down, Megume-senpai,' Kiki said while offering her a chair.

'How is your discussion doing with the Seigaku's captain, Kiki?' Megume demanded ignoring the offer.

'Not that well,' Kiki answered hesitantly.

Megume sighed trying to suppress the urge to yell at her friends. 'Sato-san has repetitively demanded for our group's report, Hina-chan.'

'Well, we could tell her that…' Asahina tried to come up with an excuse.

'I already used way too many excuses for the past few weeks, Hina-chan,' Megume snapped. 'I decided that the next time she asks me about it again, I will have to refer her to you.'

'We need time, Megume-senpai,' Kiki said.

'The time that we certainly don't have,' Megume said sternly. 'Sato-san gave us two more days for us to hand in the report.'

'What?!' Kiki exclaimed. 'That is ridiculously impossible!'

'I decided that Hina-chan would go and meet Tezuka-san as soon as possible. After that, if there is any correction to be made, the three of us will have to spend time together to finish the finale of the proposal.' Megume commanded. 'I want the proposal to be signed by tomorrow, Hina-chan. Which will leave us one day to finish the report. I don't care if we have to stay overnight at school to finish it. AM I CLEAR?'

Kiki and Asahina nodded frantically. Megume-senpai could be scary at times.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'Promise me that you would behave yourself and refrain from yelling at him,' Kiki warned her friend.

Asahina glared Kiki dangerously.

'Okay… How about this… whatever you do, at least refrain from yelling at him.' Kiki amended, didn't want to piss off her friend further. 'Pretty pleaseeeee?'

'Why not? Does he have heart problem?' Asahina asked sarcastically. 'That would make it much easier to rid of him, isn't it?'

'Momo told me that you want to see me,' Tezuka said suddenly as he approached the girls who had been waiting for him outside the tennis court. He had just finish tennis practice that afternoon. 'It sounded like an urgent matter.'

Asahina felt disgusted at the mere sight of Tezuka. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her anger and the urge to yell at him. 'Actually, I am going to kick your…'

'Is there any place we can go and discuss about the proposal?' Kiki quickly interrupted before Asahina could finish her sentence.

Tezuka didn't answer her immediately. He looked at the other girl beside Kiki. He didn't expect Asahina to willingly come and discuss with him. In fact, he was actually surprised when Momo told him that Asahina wanted to meet him. He even thought that it was just one of Fuji's pranks.

Tezuka's lack of response annoyed Asahina. 'Do you happen to be deaf at this moment?'

Upon hearing the venomous tone in Asahina's voice, Tezuka turned around and walked away from them towards the clubhouse.

'Tezuka-senpai, my friend didn't mean what she just said,' Kiki immediately asked for forgiveness.

'Hey!' Asahina called out to him. 'Stop right there!'

Tezuka halted. 'I am too tired to deal with your rage today, Asahina-san. Besides I already discussed the proposal with your friend today at lunch. If you still wanted to discuss the proposal with me, we can meet again tomorrow afternoon because the tennis practice will end early.'

'Look at what you have done!' Kiki said exasperatedly to her friend. 'Megume-senpai is definitely going to kill us!'

Seeing the Seigaku captain walking away from her, Asahina bit her lips and considered her options.

_I could meet him again tomorrow and risk the possibility of the report not to be handed in on time, _Asahina grimaced at the thought of the murderous looks on Megume-senpai's and the president's faces.

_Or I just have to suck up my pride and would do anything to get that pervert to agree to discuss the proposal with me now, _Asahina frowned.

_I guess I have no choice, _Asahina sighed defeated and approached Tezuka as he went out from the club house.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'Just so you know that I still hate you,' Asahina glowered at him.

Kiki sat beside her nervously. At this rate, the Seigaku captain would get offended and leave them. They would be lucky if he won't call the catering deal between the Cooking Club and the Tennis Club off.

They are currently sitting in the library as suggested by Tezuka. He thought it was probably best to go there when dealing with a moody girl like Asahina. Besides, he was not in the mood to be yelled at.

'I can see that,' Tezuka simply said.

'The only reason why I decided to discuss this with you is because I wanted to finish the proposal quickly.'

Tezuka mumbled something.

'What did you say just now?' Asahina demanded loudly.

'Shhh…!' A librarian who happened to pass by, looked towards them and asked them to be quiet before leaving them.

'I said, it's about time that you take back your responsibility. Instead of giving it away to your friends and running away from it,'

'How dare you say that?' Asahina asked angrily.

'I am merely telling you the truth that you are not professional throughout the deal.' Tezuka replied calmly.

'I am not here to listen to your opinion. This meeting is strictly business,' Asahina was too stubborn to accept the fact that she was indeed not professional throughout the whole deal.

'Fine with me.' Tezuka agreed calmly.

'We will only talk about business and nothing else,' Asahina glared at him.

'Okay.' Tezuka stared blankly at her.

Somehow the glaring and the staring became a contest. Both of them refused to blink their eyes. Well, at least that that is what the green-headed girl was doing.

Kiki, in the other hand, was amused by the interaction between the composed captain and the hot-headed tensai. She had somehow expected that the Seigaku captain to be less responsive towards her friend's unusual ferocity. However, she was surprised that he would always replied to Asahina rude comments, albeit lack of emotion. So, she decided to keep quite and watch them.

The longer the contest, the more irritated Asahina was at Tezuka's expressionless face. She held back the urge to slap him. Unknown to her, Tezuka actually made that face all the time that his face got stuck that way. Hahaha...

Anyway, back to the staring contest...

'Aren't you ashamed of yourself?' Asahina tried to annoy Tezuka. Kiki turned her head and anticipated Tezuka's comeback.

'Why should I?' Tezuka responded calmly. Kiki returned her attention to her friend beside her.

'I can't believe a pervert like you could be elected as a captain!' Asahina glowered. Kiki looked at Tezuka expectedly.

'I am not a pervert, Asahina-san,' Tezuka defensively said. Kiki could see her friend's anger building up.

'So, what do you call yourself?' Asahina taunted. 'An immoral corrupted jerk?'

Tezuka felt that question was not worth answering. In his opinion, she probably would not listen to whatever he was going to say.

_Uh-oh, _Kiki thought in alarm. She knew that Asahina hated being ignored.

'I am talking to you, pervert,' Asahina said angrily. 'Don't you dare to ignore me.'

A female librarian approached them. Luckily, Tezuka saw her and let her pass by before talking.

'Your judgment is clouded by your anger and you are not thinking rationally. There is no use wasting my breath when I know you would refuse to listen to any of my explanation.'

'Try me,' Asahina challenged.

Tezuka sighed defeated. 'If I told you that what happened during the fitting room incident were a pure accident, would you believe me?'

'Of course not!' Asahina snapped.

'See what I mean?' Tezuka told her. 'You clearly were not thinking rationally. You jumped into conclusions before hearing me out,' he rubbed his temple trying to resist his temptation to leave the place. But he stayed because deep down in his heart, he really wanted her to understand that he was not what she thought he was. 'You assumed that I am lying right from the beginning and refused to believe otherwise.'

Asahina felt hurt and offended with what Tezuka have said, although she couldn't help but accepted the truth in Tezuka's words. However, she refused to admit that he is right outloud.

Tezuka sighed. He didn't mean to hurt her. In fact, his heart ached when he saw her upset look.

'Could we just discuss about the proposal, Asahina-san?' Tezuka asked trying to change the topic.

Asahina refused to look at him. She began explaining the proposal to him without making eye contact with him.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'I think you like arguing with him,' Kiki finally said as Tezuka left them, along with the proposal draft.

Asahina glared at her friend.

'You know, you have been glaring, frowning, and having bad moods for the past few weeks. Maybe you should take a good rest or do something fun after this proposal thing,' Kiki suggested. 'Maybe you should ask Kyo-senpai out?'

'I am not in the mood right now for a joke, Kiki-chan,' Asahina told her friend. 'If you need anything, I'll be at the usual park near our school.'

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

Next morning...

Asahina had just finished her routine morning jogging. She had been thinking of Tezuka tackless remarks that whole morning.

'_Your judgment is clouded by your anger and you are not thinking rationally. There is no use wasting my breath when I know you would refuse to listen to any of my explanation.'_

Asahina grimaced as she remembered Tezuka's words. She lied down and began her usual fifty sit-ups.

'_What happened during the fitting room incident was a pure accident.'_

Asahina snorted. _Accident my foot!_

'_You clearly were not thinking rationally. You jumped into conclusions before hearing me out.' _

She turned her body around to do push-ups.

'_You assumed that I am lying right from the beginning and refused to believe otherwise.'_

Asahina was carried away with her emotion that she didn't realize that she was doing way too many push-ups than she should have until her left legs gave in. Asahina winced at the pain that came from her left leg. _Oh no, Iryu sensei(1) would be upset if he found out that I over-exerted my legs again, _Asahina thought worriedly while biting her lips to try to hold back the unbearable pain.

She sat down and massaged her left leg as she waited for the pain to disappear.

_I am going to teach him not to mess with me, _Asahina smirked as the pain slowly to fade and started thinking of an evil plot.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

'There is no way we could hand in the report to the president tomorrow!' Kiki panicked while walking back and forth.

'Relax, Kiki-chan,' Asahina simply said while pulling out a big green jar from her bag.

'Megume-senpai is going to kill us!' Kiki freaked out. 'Or worst, we would be expelled from our club when the president realize that she didn't receive our report on time.'

'Worrying about it isn't going to improve our situation,' Asahina reasoned. 'If our president asks us about the report, we just tell her that there is nothing we could do because the proposal is with the pervert.' Asahina read the instruction written on the jar. _Warning: The jar contains substance with nauseating smell which might induce vomiting. It is advised that the substance will not be used on pregnant women or people who are prone to vomit, _Asahina read the label of the jar appreciatively.

'Why don't you tell her that!' Kiki snapped at her. 'How could you not be panicking?'

Asahina looked up from the jar to her friend. She was unable to come up with a comeback so she just shrugged it off.

Kiki sighed defeated. She sat down beside her best friend. 'What are you doing anyway?'

'Nothing,' Asahina answered innocently. Satisfied with the description on the jar.

'Then why are you so engrossed with that jar?' Kiki asked curiously as she grabbed the jar from her friend. _Slimy Prank? _Kiki read the large printed label on the jar.

Asahina didn't response to her and got the jar back from her. The tensai stood up and put the jar back into her bag.

'Where do you get this stuff, Hina-chan?' Kiki asked in concern. 'Are you planning to pull a prank on somebody?'

'Secret,' Asahina smirked and she left her friend.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

Every tennis club's members, especially the regulars, were busy practicing in the court.

Asahina poked her head out of the corner outside the tennis clubhouse and looked to her left and right. When she saw nobody was around, she slowly approached its door and sneaked into the empty clubhouse.

'Yuck! This clubhouse needs air-fresheners,' she commented in disgust as she entered. The room reeked of sweaty and tangy smell. Realizing that there was no air circulation in the room, she opened a window to let the smell out.

_Let me see, where is that pervert's cubbyhole? _Asahina ran through the names on a shelf for a long time before she could find it. Unknown to her, someone was watching her from the previously opened window.

Fuji happened to be outside the clubhouse. He wanted to get his spare racket in his bag. At the moment he saw a green-headed girl in the clubhouse through one of its window. He stopped and watched her rummaging what it seemed to be Tezuka's stuffs namely his school uniform.

_Interesting… _Fuji was amused when he saw Asahina who was absorbed placing some of slimy green chunks with horrible smell carefully inside Tezuka's uniform. _Excellent! And it smelt bad too. _He became more interested when he smelt the disgusting odor produced by the slimes. He saw the sadistic look on her face and patted Asahina's back mentally. Right then, he decided that he was going to help her by watching her back for any unwanted trouble.

Satisfied with her work on the uniform, she poured her remaining slimes into a tennis bag with Tezuka name on it. Then, she went out of the clubhouse with a smile.

'Hi there!' Fuji greeted her as she sneakily closed the door. _Now is my chance to set her up with Tezuka._

_Oh no!!_ Asahina thought in horror. _How long have he been standing there?_

Asahina slowly turned around and faked a sweet smile at Fuji to cover up her panic. 'Err.. Hi, Fuji-senpai!' She was afraid to look at Fuji.

'What are you doing here?' Fuji asked innocently.

'I… um…' Asahina tried to come up with an excuse but her mind was blank.

'Are you looking for Tezuka?' Fuji suggested.

'Huh? O-ofcourse n-not! I am actually looking for… um...' Asahina stammered in alarm at the mention of the Seigaku's captain name.

'You could only say that you are actually looking for Tezuka because I won't believe anything else, Asahina-san' Fuji smiled sadistically, 'You either say that or else I will definitely become suspicious with you for coming here and will accuse you for trying to sabotage our clubhouse.'

Asahina appeared to calm down and smiled back at him. However, her brain was working diligently for a solution. There was no way she would yield to Fuji's will.

Both tensai smiled at each other for some time. Each didn't want to give up. Each daring the other to do something to defeat him/her.

Asahina took a deep breath, trying to force herself to think up a plan. So far, she was unable to come up with one that would work against the other tensai in front her. She had to admit, Fuji was a worthy opponent that she hadn't met for so long. Not only Fuji is good with words, he also was able to emit intimidating aura if he wanted to. Just like he was doing at that moment.

'So, what do you choose to say, Asahina-san?' Fuji asked naively but Asahina knew that Fuji was trying to force her to tell him what he wanted to hear. 'I am sure you don't want to be accused for sabotaging our club, right?'

Asahina shuddered when she saw Fuji's smiley face.

Then, Asahina saw a group of guys, behind Fuji, wearing Seigaku regular uniforms approaching the clubhouse. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came up that would make this situation to work to her advantage. She was hesitant at first but thinking that her opponent was also a tensai, she had no choice.

She approached the male tensai and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered at him. 'I give you two options, either you wrap your arms around my waist and go along with me, or refuse to do so and I would scream for help and accuse you for harassing me.'

Fuji smile faltered. He was stunned with Asahina's unexpected move.

Asahina grinned in victory as Fuji had finally wrapped his arms around her.

'I have been looking for you, Syusuke,' she seductively said, loud enough to be heard by the Regulars. She paused for a moment before continuing, to pretend as if Fuji had replied to her.

'I am glad that you ask me to meet you,' Asahina told Fuji sexily. She was pleased to hear the Seigaku Regulars, who were hiding, gasped behind the corner outside the clubhouse.

Fuji was impressed with her, for making the situation worked to her advantage. But, he was not one who would let himself being beaten without a fight. _Besides, two can play this game, _Fuji thought. 'Rie-chan, you are in no position to make threats. I saw you pouring in slimes into Tezuka's uniform and his bag. Do you want me to tell him?' He whispered back to her.

_He knew it all along?_ Asahina bewildered.

'I am sorry, Rie-chan, I should have told you specifically where and when we are meeting. Apparently, I thought too highly of you. I figured that it is so obvious for you to find me in the court during this time of the day since you are a tensai yourself,' Fuji said sarcastically and loudly which earned him a glare from the female tensai. Fuji also figured out that most of the regulars was there spying at them by the ruckus made. _I hope Tezuka would be there too to see this,_ Fuji could only imagine Tezuka's priceless expression.

'I-it is o-okay, Fuji-senpai,' Asahina replied uncomfortably, as she recovered from her surprise.

'I don't mind you continue calling me Syusuke, Asahina-san,' he said it aloud. 'I am actually wanted to tell you that I don't have special feelings on you, and I hope that we will remain as friends,' Fuji smiled while removing himself slowly from her.

It was Asahina's turn to be impressed with Fuji. She respected him as a fellow tensai for being able to create a twist on the situation. But, she smiled sadistically, refused to give up to Fuji.

'I would agree to be friends, if you let me do this, Syusuke' Asahina brought his face near hers and kissed him on both his cheeks. 'Go ahead and tell him. But, may I suggest that you do that after he sees the little surprise I prepared for him? Because my instinct tells me that you would enjoy this as much as I do,' she whispered to his ears before leaving him. She walked pass the regulars as if she didn't see them hiding at the corner of the clubhouse.

Fuji blushed at Asahina's advances. He brought his hand to where her lips had once landed. _Tezuka is going to be pissed off by this, _Fuji chuckled evilly.

'What is that all about, Fuji?' Kikumaru asked curiously as he and the other regulars ran towards their tensai. Well, everyone ran except Tezuka, Inui, and Oishi who were walking behind them.

'Saa…' Fuji smiled in satisfaction when he saw Tezuka glaring at him. _I guess our act doesn't go into waste after all._

Echizen just leaned against the wall of the clubhouse quietly while bouncing a tennis ball with his racket's frame. However, he didn't miss Fuji's suspicious smile.

'But, you told her that you have no special feeling at her, Fujiko-chan,' Kikumaru wrapped one of his arms around his bestfriend shoulder, Fuji. 'There must be something going on between you and her.'

'According to my calculation on the scenario that we had witness between Fuji and the girl, there is a big possibility that she had confessed to him that she has a crush on him,' Inui said analytically. 'And Fuji apparently rejected her because he has no feeling on her.'

'Fujiko-chan, is that true?' Kikumaru shook Fuji.

'But, don't you think the way you rejected her was a bit harsh, Fuji,' Oishi asked anxiously. 'What if she was so frustrated that she wanted to commit suicide?'

'Oishi is right, Fuji,' Kawamura agreed to Oishi concern.

Echizen's ball fell to the ground as he looked between Oishi and Kawamura. 'Is that true that there is a possibility that Asahina-senpai might commit suicide?' he asked in concern.

'I have seen in the newspaper that the percentage of a committed suicide which was due to unsuccessful relationships was phenomenal,' Inui stated grimly which made the Twist serve expert worried.

'Oh no!!' Oishi and Kawamura slapped both hands to their own face comically.

'Echizen! Where are you going?' Momo called out to his friend.

'I have to go somewhere,' Echizen simply said. He was actually wanted to find out if his senpai was doing alright and was not on her way committing suicide. (Aww... so sweet!)

'I didn't know that Hina-chan have a crush on Fuji-senpai,' Momo told the others. 'Do you, Mamushi?'

'Fssshhhh, how should I know,' Kaidoh growled. 'Besides, why would she tell you about it? I doubt she would do that to a bog mouth like you.'

'What did you say, bastard?' Momo glowered. 'Do you wanna fight?!'

'You are on, Peach Head!'

However, they halted when they felt murderous aura emitted by their captain. Tezuka stormed into the clubhouse, leaving his team without saying anything.

'Guys, is it just me, or does anybody smell anything strange too?,' Kawamura asked the others.

SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH

Tezuka was sitting on a bench in bad mood, while trying to remove slimy chunks from his tennis bag with a pair of chopstick. Apparently, the slimes gave of out more awful smell when he previously tried to wash it away from his uniform with water. He had been throwing daggers (literally) to anyone who tried to make any contact with him. So, everyone decided to get change quickly and get out of the clubhouse before Tezuka could "kill" them with his darken murderous aura. Only Fuji and Tezuka was left in the clubhouse.

Tezuka sighed. _How could anyone do this to me?_ He thought. He could imagine his family at home asking him endless questions about his smelly clothes. He sighed again.

'Do you need help, Tezuka,' Fuji asked as he sat beside the captain.

Tezuka didn't say anything and continued removing the slimes.

'I can't help it if she is interested in me, Tezuka' Fuji smiled. But, Zero Shiki expert was adamant to ignore him.

'You won't believe how warm she is when I hug her,' Fuji watched the chopstick fell of the Tezuka's hands.

'I couldn't forget how fast my heart beats when her sweet voice graced my ears,' Fuji said, unaffected by Tezuka's deadly glare.

'Actually, there is nothing between me and her, Tezuka,' Fuji giggled. 'Gosh, I wish I have my camera right now. The look on your face was priceless.'

'Then why does she kiss you?' Tezuka glowered. He was not going to let Fuji off the hook that easily.

'You are too protective over her, Tezuka,' Fuji chuckled. 'I swear that we were just friends.'

Tezuka eyed the tensai of his team suspiciously. 'How could you expect me to believe that?'

'Why wouldn't you?' Fuji smiled. 'Are you jealous with me, Tezuka?'

Tezuka thought about it for a moment. No matter how mean Fuji seemed to be, he believed that Fuji would never betray his friend. He picked up his chopsticks from the floor but didn't answer Fuji because he was still angry with the Triple counter expert.

'Although, I couldn't deny how interesting she is,' Fuji remembered how impressed he was when Asahina was threatening him. 'The way she talked to me was enough to make any guy go insane. Now I understand why you are so hot for her.' Fuji added.

Tezuka frowned and didn't realize that he had snapped his chopsticks into two. The image of Asahina seductively talking to Fuji made him unable to contain his anger.

_Oppss! I guess I crossed the line, _Fuji thought.

'Actually, it was Asahina who put slimes in your bag, Tezuka,' Fuji confessed.

'Huh?' Tezuka bewildered. 'Why would she want to do that?'

'Who do you think did this to you then?'

Tezuka shrugged.

'Why don't you guess?' Fuji suggested.

'I don't know…' Tezuka admitted. 'You?'

'Shame on you, Tezuka,' Fuji pretended to be offended. 'Why would I want to do that?'

'I don't know… Perhaps for fun?' Tezuka tried.

Fuji rubbed his chin as if thinking carefully about this. 'I guess I couldn't deny the fact that I did have fun just now.' Fuji chuckled. 'I especially love the look on your face when you found the slimes in your bag. Absolutely something I would cherish forever.'

Tezuka sighed defeated. He had been dealing with Fuji's constant pranks in the past. But, he wondered if he would ever be able to handle two tensai prankster who would definitely turned his world upside down. _What I did I do in my previous life to deserve this?_

'At least you got her full attention, Tezuka,' Fuji said cheerfully.

'She looks at me as her enemy, Fuji. In case you didn't notice that.'

'That was just merely the first step,' Fuji assured the captain.

Tezuka was not convinced with Fuji's word. 'You are enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Now all you've got to do is alter her opinion on you somehow,' Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka, ignoring his friend's question. _Of course I am!_

'How?'

'By spending more time with her of course,'

'I kind of doubt that would ever happen, Fuji.'

'Patience is a virtue, Tezuka,' Fuji became serious all of a sudden. 'And you need to not only grab the chance to talk to her, but be proactive and create the chance yourself.'

Tezuka thought about what Fuji had told him. He admitted the truth in his words.

'Give her time to get to know you and use that time to get to know her too.' Fuji stood up and walked towards the door of the clubhouse. 'See you tomorrow, Tezuka!'

'Fuji…' Tezuka called out to the tensai. 'Next time, I don't want you to get that close to my… I mean, to Asahina-san. I have to warn you to get your hand off her or I wouldn't be so forgiven with you.'

(1) Asahina had injured her leg in the past. Iryu sensei is Asahina's doctor who helped her during her rehabilitation. His name might not need to appear again.

**Hugs and love to renren, Otakugal, kaillinne arami, and invisible-gurl who had been absolutely amazing and reviewed this fic… Hehe… yeah, to be an absolutely amazing people here is just a click away… Huzzah!!**

**To Lei Tsukimori (I haven't reply to your review, did I?): I laughed throughout reading your review… very funny and soooo sweet, indeed… Um… and don't worry, I won't abandon it… I just need time to write it down, upload it, and people to continue to review it…**

**And of course, for those who fav.ed the fic…. I am flattered –hugzzzzzz– I love it!!**

**I have to admit that I have difficulty expressing the ideas and images in my head into words. Sometimes, funny plots can become boring when I try to write it down. I also have this habit of writing useless things instead of writing down what I was trying to convey. That is why I find it helpful when people review and tell me what they think about the chap, so that I know that people understand the point I am trying to say. I am impressed with the last chap reviews I received; definitely they were talking about the things that I am trying to highlight. Thank you so much!!**

**REVIEW okay! **


	11. My pinkish white bunny

**Thank you for your reviewzzz!! I really appreciate it… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT… **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My pinkish white bunny

'I still don't understand why Tezuka-san had requested us to give free food catering sample to them three times before they would sign the proposal,' Megume wondered. 'Honestly, I have a feeling that you did something to annoy the captain, Hina-chan.' Megume eyed her kouhai suspiciously.

Asahina just shrugged and pretended she didn't hear her senpai. But then, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered the slime prank that she did on the captain the last two weeks. 'We only need to prepare food for nine people, Kiki-chan,' Asahina told her other friend, while packing nine bentos into a box.

Kiki was preparing another bento. She smiled while shaping her rice into heart shape. 'It is for my prince!'

'That pervert's food is here,' Asahina told her nonchalantly as she checked the content of the box. Her mood today was too good to care about her hatred towards a certain captain.

'Niou-kun asked her out last two weeks, Hina-chan,' Megume interrupted. 'Now they are together.'

'Niou?!' Asahina exclaimed, instantly turned her head disbelieved. 'Which Niou are we talking about?'

'The baseball team's star player, of course,' Megume answered. 'Why?'

'You mean Niou Kazuma? Are you serious?'

'Do you know him, Hina-chan?' Megume eyed her curiously. 'That's rare for you to know male students of the third year.'

'His twin brother, Niou Masaharu is studying in Rikkai and was my friend,' Asahina explained.

'He has a twin?' Kiki asked interested. 'Does he play baseball in Rikkai too? Is he any good?'

'Nope, his brother, Masaharu-senpai plays tennis and yes, he is so darn good at it,' Asahina answered. 'I missed playing tennis with him,' she sighed. 'Kazuma-senpai in the other hand was a total loser when it comes to tennis. I played with him a couple of times. However, I must say that, although both of them has similar looks and are friendly, unlike Kazuma-senpai, Masaharu-senpai likes playing tricks on people.'

Megume handed nine water bottles to Asahina to be placed in the box. 'Have you ever contact him in any way after you were transferred here?'

'I already told you, didn't I? I am no longer in contact with him or any other Rikkai students. I managed to avoid him so far and being in different year helps too,' Asahina reminded her friends.

'Kiki, I hope you don't talk about Hina-chan when you are with him,' Megume advised Kiki. 'The last thing we want is for them to know that she is here in Seishun Gakuen.'

'Don't worry senpai. I won't say anything about Hina-chan,' Kiki promised.

'I trust her, senpai. Besides, I don't think she would ever do that,' Asahina reassured.

'It is not about trust, Hina-chan. I am just afraid that she might accidentally mention you to him.'

Asahina hugged both her friends. 'Megume-senpai, there is no point of worrying of such things, okay?' She comforted them before walking towards the door of the clubroom, taking the box with her. 'See you later!'

'Where are you taking that box?' Megume was confused but Asahina had left. 'I thought Momo is going to come here to pick it up?' She asked Kiki.

'She had asked Momo not to,' Kiki answered.

'Why?!'

Kiki just shrugged. She had promised her friend that she won't tell their senpai what Asahina was about to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was nobody in the tennis clubhouse. Asahina placed the box near a shelf, before making sure nobody especially a certain tensai (Fuji) was around.

_This is for getting me into trouble, _Asahina thought. She felt a pang of anger when she remembered the embarrassment she went through with the president of the Cooking Club, who decided to lecture her since her group was unable to hand the report on time. But, her anger quickly dissolved as she pulled out a bottle of itchy powder from her uniform's pocket. Grinning wickedly, she began to rummage Tezuka's cubbyhole for his school uniform but have found his Seigaku regular jacket instead. She wondered if the pervert forgot to wear his jacket and the unlikelihood for the captain to forget his jacket. But, she decided that she might have been lucky and shrugged off the bad feeling she was having at that time.

Unexpectedly, as she unfolded the jacket, the jacket gave out a strange white dust and the "dust" spread on her. Suddenly, she felt itchy all over her body and dropped the jacket along with her sealed itchy powder bottle to scratch her body.

'You need to be more creative and comes up with different kinds of prank, Asahina-san,' Tezuka suddenly appeared and picked up the dropped bottle to inspect the content. Then he looked at the girl in front him and crossed his arm. 'Same trick won't work twice.'

Asahina glared at him while scratching frantically. Naturally the glare didn't work as well as she intended it to be. _Damn it!_

'You might want to go and take a shower to get rid of the itchiness. It might become permanent if you waited any longer,' Tezuka advised breaking the silence.

'I HATE YOU!!' Asahina yelled furiously as she stormed out of the clubhouse. 'I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN.'

Tezuka felt somewhat guilty when he saw her upset look. He wondered if he overdid the prank. He sighed as he cleaned out the mess before anyone came into the clubhouse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tezuka was on his way home from his club's tennis practice which had ended earlier than usual. Today, he decided to take a longer route home which he would also allow him to pass by a park near his school. He likes passing by the park because there he could watch some kids playing tennis for fun. It helped him clear his mind and reminded him the reason why he loves tennis so much. Suddenly, Tezuka saw a familiar figure across the park sitting on the grassy ground while working on something that sat on her lap. Tezuka decided to approach that person.

Frowning in concentration. Asahina was absorbed on her drawing to notice her surrounding except for the scenery that she was currently attempting to portray in her sketchbook. She likes being in the park because there she could observe some kids playing tennis while drawing them. It helped her calm down and reminded her of the memories when she was in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu. So, she was surprised when she heard someone calling her name behind her. In addition to feeling annoyed towards the unexpected disturbance, she scowled when she saw Tezuka. Without acknowledging the Seigaku captain's presence, she went back to her drawing. Her annoyance tripled when she saw an unnecessary line that was accidentally drawn on her sketchbook. While silently muttering curses, blaming a certain pervert, she tried to erase the line off.

_Go away!_ Asahina willed herself to ignore the man next to her.

Seeing her lack of reaction towards his presence, Tezuka sat beside her.

'What do you want, pervert?' Asahina snapped in irritation. She really didn't want to spoil her afternoon. _Didn't I make myself clear yesterday that I don't want to see his face?_

'I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday, Asahina-san. I hope that you were able to get rid of the itchy powder's effect,' Tezuka said politely while holding out his hand.

'Go away,' Asahina growled, ignoring the offered handshake.

'I think that as the representative of our respective club, we ought to make peace with each other and resolve our differences. That way our respective clubs will be able to benefit from it.'

Asahina rolled her eyes in disgust. 'I don't feel obligated what so ever to resolve our differences with a pervert like you. I have already asked Kiki-chan to take over the leadership of our group. So, PLEASE go away and find Kiki if you need anything,' Asahina retorted. 'But, I warn you, pervert, if you ever try to lay hand on her, I will chop you into pieces.'

'That is irresponsible of you to hand over your duty without thinking twice about it. A good leader should not do that,' Tezuka advised, ignoring the threat.

'Just because you are the oh-so-mighty-captain, it doesn't mean that you have the right to judge me nor does it gives you the right to tell me what I can or cannot do.' Asahina felt offended.

'I don't mean it that way…'

'STOP TALKING!' Asahina snapped.

'I am just telling the truth, Asahina-san.'

'Which part of stop talking don't you understand? I don't want to listen to you anymore, pervert!' She said stubbornly. 'And don't you dare talking as if you know me at all!'

'I appreciate it, if you could stop calling me pervert,' Tezuka said instead.

Asahina glared at the expressionless captain which doubled her irritation. 'But, that is what you actually are!' She sneered.

'If you are referring to the fitting room incident, I can assure you that I didn't do that on purposely. It was an accident,' Tezuka explained.

'Yeah right,' Asahina snickered and rolled her eyes.

Tezuka shook his head and ignored Asahina's reply. He had the feeling that no matter what he said, the girl wouldn't accept his explanation. He shifted his attention to her sketchbook.

'Hey! What do you think you are doing?' Asahina defensively hid her sketchbook from him.

He was stunned at what he saw. He never had seen such drawing since his kindergarden years. **(Yep, that is how bad her drawing is…)** 'Are you…' Tezuka paused, choosing his words carefully, 'Are you attempting an abstract drawing?'

'What do you mean?' Asahina eyed the Seigaku captain carefully. She couldn't decide whether Tezuka was being sarcastic or not.

'I couldn't figure out what you are trying to illustrate in your drawing,' Tezuka answered. 'So, I wondered if it is something abstract with meaning hidden behind the drawing.'

'Are you trying to insult my drawing?' Asahina glowered.

'No,' Tezuka simply said.

'It is not an abstract drawing! I am drawing a bunch of kids playing tennis in a park.' Asahina explained in annoyance as she was pointing at the scenery in front of them.

'I see. That explains the round things and the figures holding pans,' Tezuka commented as he compared her drawing to the real thing.

_Pans? _Asahina's eyes twitched. Decided that if she ignored him, he would probably go away on his own, she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, and climbed a huge tree which happened to be right behind them. She sat on one of its lowest stable branches. She willed herself to concentrate and continue drawing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asahina was satisfied with her drawing. It was not that good but at least it was better than her previous drawing. Or so she thought.

Aware of the darkening sky, she quickly put her sketchbook and her drawing tools into her cotton green bag. She knew that nowadays people would prefer to use waterproof bags, but she was determined to keep using hers because it was a handmade present by her mother.

As she was looking around to make sure that she didn't forgetting anything, she was surprised that Tezuka was still under the tree, lying down with his head resting in his tennis bag. Asahina climbed down the tree and was about to leave the place before an evil idea hit her.

_It would be more hilarious to see him wakes up without his spectacles on_, she chuckled wickedly.

She began to bend over the unsuspecting sleeping figure.

_Maybe I should draw his face with my so called "abstract talent" on his face_. Asahina snorted at Tezuka's remarked earlier.

After taking off his spectacles, Asahina pulled a waterproof red marker pen from her bag and leaned nearer to Tezuka's face. As she was about turn Tezuka's face into a piece of art, she halted. Asahina came to realize how attractive Tezuka look.

_He looks __cuter without the glasses on__, _Asahina smiled softly at that thought without even her realizing it.

She continued studying her "victim" more closely. For her, Tezuka's tousled hair itself was an art which compliments his already handsome face. It was rare for a guy to appear this good with such a messy-looking hair.

Moving on with her little "exploration", she noticed Tezuka's sturdy figure. Through the unzipped Seigaku jacket Tezuka was wearing, Asahina was still able to appreciate his muscular strong arms, his well-built chest, and his toned abs. Asahina couldn't help but agreed to Kiki and the other girls that Tezuka looks was certainly something to die for. Well, literally speaking of course. Before she was able to stop herself, she ran her fingers along Tezuka's handsome face as she re-examined his features.

'Asahina,' Tezuka mumbled.

Asahina was taken aback by Tezuka's mumbles. She blushed when she was aware of their close proximity.

_Did he say my name?_ Asahina could feel her heart beating fast at that thought.

'Rie…' Tezuka murmured again.

Asahina didn't know how to react in such situation. She placed her hand on her erratically beating heart as if trying to hold it back from bursting out of her chest.

_What am I feeling right now?_

She looked intently at Tezuka. Searching for a sign to confirm what she just heard.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

After what seemed to feel like eternity, Asahina shook her head again and took a deep breath. She gathered herself together and decided to ignore her feeling. She also managed to convince herself that she was actually hearing things.

_How could I find this pervert to be attractive? _She thought._ I must be out of my mind._

Then, she remembered that she was holding a marker pen in one hand. She grinned evilly. Taking a deep breath, she started to draw on his face.

Five minutes later…

All of a sudden, Asahina sneezed. Not only once but three times. Fortunately, she was able to cover her nose and mouth in time with her hands. But unfortunately, her sneeze woke Tezuka up.

Tezuka was startled when he saw a blurry figure looming above him. Without thinking, he grabbed Asahina's shoulder and rolled his body so that he could pin down his "attacker".

'Ouch!' Asahina cried as her back hit the ground. Hard.

'Asahina-san?' Tezuka leaned closer to take a better look. 'Is that you?'

Asahina panicked. A certain memory rushed into her mind and it scared her a lot. Somehow this situation felt similar to what had happened to her in her past. Terrible past. Shivers ran down her spine and her heart was beating fast. She tried hard to suppress her tears and think clearly. She contemplated whether to tell him who she is or just remained silence, then pushed Tezuka off her and ran as fast as she could. _But, what if I couldn't escape from him? He might decide to punch me, if I didn't tell him who I am? _The thought of The Hulk version of Tezuka punched her repeatedly made her shuddered. She quickly grabbed his spectacles that happened to be beside her, and put it back on Tezuka.

Being able to see clearer, Tezuka took a look at the person under him again.

Asahina stared at him and waited for his response. _I hope he wasn't going to be mad at me._

Tezuka expression softened when he saw Asahina. He felt as if he had played a long tennis match. His heart was beating fast and his breath became ragged. His whole body grew weak. What made it different from a long tennis match was where in long match tennis he was able to keep his concentration intact; here his mind and his reasoning were thrown out of the window. The only thing that remained was her. Her alone. Without him realizing it, he leaned closer and closer.

Asahina bit her lips, trying to hold back her laughter.

Tezuka could feel his face lowering to hers. It didn't even crossed his mind that he was about to do a wrong and unacceptable thing to her. _Just a bit more…_ His eyes were fixed to her rosy lips. _I love you…_

All of a sudden, Asahina laughed. She was unable to hold back her laughter anymore. Tezuka's drawn face looked too funny.

Tezuka was taken aback by Asahina's sudden outburst and frowned. He sat up and kneeled beside her, waited for her to finish giggling. 'What is so funny?' Tezuka asked finally but she ignored him.

'Oh no! It is starting to rain,' Asahina said alarmingly when she saw the sky. It was indeed raining and the rain gradually turned to heavy rain.

Tezuka stood up and then helped Asahina up too. 'Don't worry. I brought an umbrella with me. It is a bit small but I think it would fit both of us,' Tezuka assured her as he pulled an umbrella from his tennis bag.

'It was not me that I am worry about. I don't want my sketchbook to get wet because it will ruin my drawings,' Asahina told him worriedly.

'Give me your bag,' Tezuka said firmly.

'What do you want to do with my bag?' Asahina gave him a confused look.

'My tennis bag is waterproof. I can put your bag inside mine. That way, not only your sketchbook book won't get wet, your whole bag won't get wet too,' Tezuka explained.

Asahina was hesitant at first but gave the bag to him anyway.

'Let's go,' Tezuka said as he opened his umbrella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was raining heavily. Fortunately, Tezuka's umbrella was able to cover for both of them. At first, Tezuka had suggested to find a shelter around the nearby area until the rain became less heavy but Asahina objected adamantly. She was scared of the things that she had heard from the other girls in her class before. They said that certain "things" bound to happen in this kind of situation. Asahina asked him to drop her off at school because it was quite near from the park. But, Tezuka insisted to send her directly home instead. She was hesitant at first because usually in this weather, she would rather stay in school. Besides, she still couldn't trust him. Finally, Tezuka was able to convince her and promised her that he will not try anything suspicious on her.

Both of them didn't make an effort to start a conversation with each other. Tezuka didn't mind much about this. He enjoyed the silence and Asahina's company. Once in a while, he glanced towards the girl besides him. It seemed that she was lost in her own thought. He wondered what she was thinking right now. It was rare for Tezuka to be busybody like that, but he couldn't help it when he was with her. Out of nowhere, a random pinkish white bunny popped into his mind. Tezuka took another quick look at his angel beside him and a smile formed on his face.

_I hate rain, _Asahina frowned. _Why am I out here instead of indoor like I usually did?_ Asahina could feel her mood rapidly changed. She hated this vulnerable feeling that she felt whenever it was raining. Somehow, she was not able to control her emotion that well and she would always felt like crying during this weather. That was why she would rather be indoor instead.

Tezuka wanted to retie his shoelace to prevent its end to become wet. He knew that it was not a good time to do so under such heavy rain but he was not comfortable and he couldn't stand it. He asked Asahina to hold the umbrella for him for a while. But, she wasn't responding to him.

_Let me go! _Asahina shuddered as her past memory resurfaced. She was not listening to Tezuka. _You are hurting me!_

Tezuka turned to Asahina. He lightly nudged her before asking the same question again.

_Just kill me… please, _Asahina tried to push away her terrible memory. _I beg you…_

'Asahina-san?' Tezuka called her. He became worried when he saw her upset look.

Asahina halted and stared at a large puddle of water not far from them.

'What is it?' Tezuka asked worriedly. He stood facing her to get a better look of her. She was still not responding to him and continued to stare the puddle behind him which worried Tezuka. 'Are you cold?' Tezuka removed his Seigaku jacket and wrapped it around her.

He could feel her shaking. He looked at her saddened face and saw her lifeless eyes which were looking passed through him.

Suddenly, tears fell down her face.

'_Let me go!' Asahina yelled in pain. It was raining heavily at that time. 'You are hurting me!'_

'_That is the point isn't it?' Her attacker laughed hysterically enjoying the look on her face. The pain that he caused. He tightened his grip on her long wet hair and tugged it as hard as he could._

'_Why don't you just kill me?' Asahina cried in pain. She felt as if her scalp was about to be ripped apart from her skull. _

'_And ended all this fun?' He asked mockingly. _

'_Just kill me… please,' she pleaded. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand it anymore._

'_I want you to suffer as much as possible, you filthy woman. To suffer slowly. Just like what you did to my sister!' The man slapped her face repeatedly._

'_Sir, we have successfully captured her family,' another man came and informed the man who was torturing Asahina._

'_Excellent!!' He slammed her face to the muddy ground. Hard. 'Bring them to me.' He commanded as he kicked her in her stomach forcefully._

_Asahina coughed violently. She could feel a few of her ribs broke._

'_Don't hurt my family,' Asahina pleaded. 'Please, don't hurt them. I beg you.'_

'_I wanted you to know how my family felt when my sister went through her sufferings that you caused. I want you to understand how it feels like to lose your family members. The pain that my family and I have to go through when she passed away,' he told her viciously._

'_I beg you, Yuuhi-san,' Asahina sobbed. 'You can kill me. You can torture me. Do anything you please with me until you are satisfied.'_

'_Yes, that's it! Beg for your life. Just like how my sister begged me to end hers because she could no longer be able to deal with her pain,' he laughed hysterically. 'Men, dunk them into that filthy puddle,' he ordered his men while pointing at a big muddy puddle of water before him._

'_No, please!' She begged him while holding on to his leg with her remaining strength. He ignored her and kicked her away._

_The men immersed her parents' and her sister's heads into the water puddle._

'_How does it feel not being able to do anything?' He pulled her up by her hair and landed punches on her stomach as he could._

'_Leave them alone…' she willed herself to talk with the little energy left in her. 'Please, have mercy.'_

'Asahina-san?' Tezuka called out to her.

Asahina's lack of response feared him more. Suddenly, Asahina's legs weakened and she was about to fell down to the ground. Without thinking he pulled her towards him and embraced her before she hit the ground. The umbrella he held was forgotten and fell to the ground.

'Can you hear me?' He whispered to her ears as he willed her to come back to reality. 'Come back, Rie … Come back to me,' Tezuka held her tighter. He could feel her heart beating erratically against him. 'Please…'

Tezuka's warmth brought Asahina back to her senses. She blinked a few times, slowly regaining her awareness to her surrounding. 'Don't leave me,' Asahina murmured weakly as she wrapped her arms around Tezuka's waist. 'Please…' She begged.

Tezuka felt relieved that she had began to relax and her heart beat had slowed down. 'I won't,' Tezuka comforted her by stroking her back lightly. 'I promise.'

They stood there in each other's arms for a while despite of being soaked wet under the rain.

The rain lessened. When Asahina calmed down, Tezuka released his embrace and placed one of his hands on her shoulders and the other cupping her face. 'How do you feel right now?' Tezuka asked in concern while looking in her eyes. 'Feeling better?'

Asahina nodded and smiled weakly at him. 'Thank you.'

'Don't worry about it,' Tezuka reassured her. 'Ready to go?' He picked up the umbrella which, fortunately, was still there.

Asahina looked between Tezuka and the puddle. She shuddered.

'What is it?' Tezuka asked. Asahina shook her head. 'Are you feeling cold?'

'I am sorry,' Asahina spoke softly just enough for him to hear her. 'I think I would go back to the school and wait until the rain stop.'

She was about to go to the opposite direction before Tezuka held on to her wrist. He looked at her intently searching the reason why she is reacting badly towards a puddle of water. 'Is there any other alternative route to your house?' He asked.

Asahina shook her head.

He was adamant with his decision not to let her returned to school. He told her that it was getting late to go back. But actually, the real reason was because of he would never be able to let her go in her vulnerable state. He wanted to be with her so that he could protect her. 'Would you like to stay at my house until the rain stop?' Tezuka offered.

Asahina looked alarmed.

'I d-don't mean like t-that,' Tezuka corrected immediately, realized his mistake. 'I am sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I think it is safer for you to be at my house with my FAMILY rather than being at school this late.' Tezuka explained while stressing the word family so that she knew that she was not going to be alone with him in his house. 'I am sure my grandparents and parents wouldn't mind.'

Asahina eyed him suspiciously.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. 'Get on my back,' Tezuka handed her his tennis bag and told her to carry it behind her.

'No,' Asahina refused stubbornly.

'I promise I would never do anything to you,' Tezuka assured her. He turned around and bent his back a bit, offering a piggy back ride to her. 'Trust me.'

Asahina looked at him and considered his offer. Hesitantly, she slung his bag over her shoulder and got on his back. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other was holding the umbrella. 'Be careful. I am heavy.'

Tezuka stood up and balanced her weight on his back. She was, in fact, lighter than he expected. He had to admit that her sweet cherry smell was overwhelming. He tried his best to numb himself to it as well as her warmth and the sensation of her skin. He began to walk towards the puddle.

'Thank you,' Asahina whispered to Tezuka's ear as they pass by the water puddle.

Tezuka was glad that Asahina was no longer trembling as she did when they crossed the puddle. But, he didn't stop walking to let Asahina down. Somehow he felt comfortable carrying her on his back. He hoped that she wouldn't mind too. He didn't dare to say anything. He was afraid that she would ask him to let her down.

'Aren't you curious as to why I was... um... like that?' Asahina suddenly asked after a while. Apparently she didn't mind being carried too. Besides she was kind of lazy to walk at that time.

'Would you tell me if I ask?' Tezuka asked after a paused.

'No, I wouldn't,' Asahina admitted shyly.

'Then, I won't waste my breath asking you something that I know you wouldn't answer it,' Tezuka said.

'You are so tackless, you know that,' Asahina pouted. 'The way you say things could aggravate anyone's anger and make people upset, you know.'

Tezuka was hesitant at first, but he couldn't decide the tone in her voice. 'Are you in one of those moods again?'

'What mood?' Asahina was confused.

'You know, those moods that you usually have whenever you see me,'

Asahina sighed and punched Tezuka lightly on his back. 'Would you rather me having those moods?'

Tezuka didn't response to her and keep walking.

Asahina didn't mind the silence they were having at that time. Somehow, the captain's presence made her felt relax and safe. It had been a long time since she felt that way. She vaguely remembered Momo and Kaidoh telling her how much they respected their captain. Ry-chan (Echizen Ryoma) also told her that the Seigaku captain could either raise his opponent's fear or lift up his team's self-confidence with his aura alone. She wondered if it was Tezuka's aura which gave her this secure feeling. She smiled at that thought. But there is something that bothered her. _Why is he so nice to me? _Asahina glanced over to the guy in front of her.

For Tezuka, this was the first time in his life the silence bothered him. He was worried that the girl behind him. He didn't want his angel to be thinking about the things that made her upset earlier. Not being able to see her expression also didn't help to reduce his anxiety. 'What is it?' Tezuka asked impassively.

'Why are you so nice to me?' Asahina whispered feeling guilty on how she treated him in the past. 'Shouldn't you be mad at me?'

'Why should I be mad at you?' Tezuka asked.

'After all I said and did to you… Why are you still being nice to me?'

'It is just a misunderstanding, Asahina-san. I know, you are usually not like that,' Tezuka assured her. 'Although, I would appreciate it, if you would stop calling me pervert.'

Tezuka felt relieved when he heard Asahina giggled. He was glad that she had returned to her usual self.

'Well, if there is anything at all that I could do for you, just tell me okay, Buchou-san?' Asahina smiled at him.

'How about stop playing pranks on me?' Tezuka suggested with his serious tone. _Buchou-san? Is that the best she could come up with?_

'You are so funny, Buchou-san.' Somehow Asahina found this amusing and giggled more. 'Don't worry, I won't do that again,' Asahina assured him. 'However, I couldn't deny the fact that I did have fun when I did the pranks on you. Absolutely something I would cherish forever.'

_Was it just me or do all tensai born to be sadist? _Tezuka frowned at the resemblance of her last words to what Fuji said to him the last time. 'Let's not forget that I successfully cause your second prank to backfire.'

'You were so mean, Buchou-san,' Asahina poked Tezuka's back which caused him to jerk his body. 'Ooh… Ticklish are we?' Asahina smirked.

'It is a normal to be ticklish, Asahina-san,' Tezuka defended.

Asahina giggled. 'Whatever you say, Buchou!' Suddenly, Asahina stopped giggling when she remembered something. 'Um… Talking about pranks. There is something I need to tell you.'

Tezuka continued walking and waited for her to continue.

'Actually, I drew on your face while you were sleeping at the park just now.' Asahina confessed. 'I used water-proof marker so…'

Tezuka sighed. He didn't need to hear the rest of her confession. _What I did I do in my previous life to deserve this? _He suppressed his urge to slap his forehead and wondered if he would ever be able to survive the tensai prankster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few days later…

'So, what do think of the proposal finale?' Asahina asked proudly, showing a finished proposal that she had been diligently working on for the past few days, to Tezuka.

'I have no problem with the content of the agreement. I honestly think that it is one of the best proposals I ever seen,' Tezuka complimented. 'But, the cover of the proposal would have to go.'

'But why?' Asahina pouted.

'A drawing drawn by a kindergarten does not match the entire proposal,' Tezuka answered. 'I think that a simple cover with would do.'

'How could you insult my drawing,' Asahina pouted cutely.

Tezuka didn't respond nor dared he look at her. He knew that one look could melt his resolve not to include the ugly drawing.

'Fine!' Asahina sulked while removing the cover. 'I will get rid of it,' she handed the proposal to Tezuka so that he could sign it. **(Finally!!)**

Tezuka signed the contract which was attached to the proposal and gave it back to her.

'Thank you, Buchou-san,' Asahina flipped through the proposal for the last time and then stood up. 'I need to leave now because I need to send this to the president of our club. See you later!'

'Wait!' Tezuka called out suddenly ran after her. Tezuka pulled out a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Asahina.

'What is this?' Asahina examined the small package and carefully unwrap the package. Her eyes widen when she saw the content of the package. 'How do you know I like rabbits, Buchou-san?' She exclaimed happily at the pinkish white mini bunny. 'Aww… It is so cute! I have been looking for it everywhere. How do you find it?'

'I bought it from the shop near my house when I passed by it today by coincidence. I thought you might like it,' Tezuka lied. Actually, he was looking for that particular item a long time ago since Fuji suggested him that he should find a way to be friend with her. Like she said, he also had difficulties searching the bunny as it was not sold around the neighborhood. He even went to the next neighborhood looking for it. Lucky for him, one of the shop there have the bunny he was looking for. As for how he knew her obsession towards that rabbit? He wouldn't be able to tell her about it till the rest of his life. Because he doubted that she would be happy to know that he accidentally knew about it since the fitting room incident.

'I love it, Buchou-san!' Asahina gave the bunny a pat and a kiss. Then she hanged it to her cell phone. She couldn't take her eyes off the bunny and pat it a few more times before smiling at Tezuka. 'Thank you, Buchou-san.'

--

--

--

**Oh, the large water puddle is like LARGE!! So, don't question that … **

**Hi… I couldn't decide whether to write about Tezuka and Asahina going to a prom or about them going camping… I wanted to know what you think… **

**Okay, as usual… I thank you for reading and reviewing the fic… um… and bearing with me with such a slow update… So! A round of applause to (drum roll) renren, arami, otakugal, kaillinne, and Lei Tsukimori.**

**REVIEW okay! **


	12. Between Tezuka and Kyo

Firstly, my BIG thanks and hug to kaillinne arami who has been a sweetheart beta-ing this chap… You have no idea how glad I am to have her as a beta-reader. With her amazing help, together we managed to bring this chap a level funnier and sweeter than the original one that I wrote on my own… Hehe… as people say, two minds are better than one…

Secondly… well, there is actually no secondly… haha… enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT…

**Between Tezuka and Kyo**

…

…

…

There was a tense atmosphere surrounding the Seigaku tennis courts as all the players where doubling their efforts to prepare for the upcoming tournament. The second and third years rallied with each other, quickly sending the balls from one side of the field to another while the first years ran around as fast as their legs and stamina could carry them to retrieve all the lost balls. Meanwhile, the regulars prepared themselves both physically and mentally. If you happen to pass by said courts you would stand in awe at the magnificent display of 'professional' tennis… although you probably wouldn't stop for long since Inui stood inside the courts waving a large pitcher of his latest juice to the other regulars: 'offering' his drink to anybody who failed to complete the task. And to make it worse: Fuji stood beside him with a new shiny camera, ready to 'immortalize' the moment.

The new training for that afternoon consisted in placing a blindfolded regular in the middle of a court and surrounding him with six other regulars who would take turns hitting the ball at different speeds towards said player. The one in the middle had to guess the direction of the ball and intercept it with a maximum time of five minutes.

'Hey Syusuke!' Asahina greeted Fuji before giving him a quick peck on the cheek (1). 'Hi Inui-sempai,' she nodded to Inui. He waited for a few seconds and was disappointed when he didn't get a kiss. 'Interesting training method!' Asahina commented as she saw Momo swinging his racket back and forth, giving the impression that he was trying to hit an imaginary piñata. 'Aren't you going to do it too Syusuke?'

'Saa, Inui and I agreed that today I don't need to join the exercise since I always play with my eyes closed anyway,' he responded, smirking at her. "Besides, I bought a new camera last week so I want to get some pictures of the regulars AFTER they try the new version of Inui juice."

'Inui juice?' Asahina asked curiously as she got closer to look at the pitcher Inui had in his hands. She almost gagged at the burning smell produced by the bubbling dark blue liquid and quickly stepped back a few steps when her vision started to blur. Even though she still felt a bit dizzy from the proximity of the 'juice' she was still able to compliment Fuji for his wicked idea.

'Do you want to come with me after the practice to develop the pictures, Rie-chan?' Fuji asked. 'I could show you my other album collections containing some of the "interesting" pictures I have taken in the past. I can assure you that you would love them.' This caught Inui's attention but he didn't say anything. He listened intently to the conversation, so that he could jot it down in his notebook later.

'Aww… I am sorry, Syusuke, I really wish that I could, but I promised a friend that I'd go out to celebrate his birthday tonight. Do you mind if we do that some other time? I would love to see all those blackmail materials that you've got,' Asahina replied and turned her attention to the court. It was Tezuka's turn to be blindfolded and except for Echizen, everyone else had failed to complete the task.

'His?' Fuji asked curiously. 'Who is the lucky guy, Rie-chan?' But Asahina didn't answer him since she was too absorbed watching the magnificent play shown by the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka had returned every ball directed to him without moving from his spot. On the top of that, he had hit the balls into a basket that was located on the other side of the court.

A soft 'wow' escaped Asahina's lips. Tezuka's supreme tennis skills had definitely impressed her. His stance was blatantly masculine and flawless. It seemed as if he had carefully calculated and planned every move and mistakes were not tolerated. She was unable to tear her eyes from him and silently wondered if his hard-edged aura and impressive play had anything to do with the attraction that was pulling her towards the captain. Or maybe it was simply because he looked so sexy in that uniform? The way his muscles continuously rippled under his clothes as he moved to return the balls. The way he clenched his jaws close in concentration. And the way his hair clinging to the sweat on his face…._ Wait! What am I thinking of? Him… sexy? _

'Time's up, Tezuka. You passed!' Inui called out. 'Everyone gather here. For those who failed the task, come forward and drink one of the glasses I prepared for you.'

Tezuka removed the blindfold from his eyes and put on his glasses. Suddenly, he sensed that there was someone watching him. He turned towards the source and his gaze locked on Asahina's. Caught in the act of gaping at him, she almost dove to the ground. Almost. Tezuka's gaze caused shivers to run down her spine. Cheeks burning, she looked away.

Fuji's mouth kicked up at the corner and his eyes took a mischievous knowing glint. 'Do you want to bet on something, Rie-chan?' Fuji asked her while smiling sadistically. Inui, who heard Fuji, listened intently again, wondering what the tensai had in mind.

Asahina arched one of her eyebrow at first but when she saw Fuji's devious smile, she smiled in understanding back at him. 'What do you have in mind, Syusuke?'

To Inui's dismay, Fuji moved towards Asahina and whispered something to her. Asahina chuckled. 'How could you be sure that he is going to do that?'

'I am a genius, Rie. Of course I would know,' Fuji simply stated with his smile still intact.

'I shouldn't Syusuke. I've made a promise already. What if he gets angry with me?' Asahina tried to refuse politely to Fuji's idea.

Fuji whispered something in her ear again.

'Are you sure that's going to work?' Asahina was skeptical to Fuji's suggestion. She looked at the Seigaku regulars who were walking towards them, especially the poor "victim".

Fuji nodded confidently.

'Asahina-senpai? What are you doing here?' Echizen asked surprised. It was indeed a surprise to see his favorite female senpai coming during the tennis practice because she would usually appear after practice to meet his captain. It had been a while since he ate her cooking. And it made him kind of sad knowing that he could only eat her delicious homemade food after every match in an official tournament, and not daily like he was used to.

'Ry-chan!' Asahina bent down and hugged her favorite smug kouhai. It had been a long time since she had done that to him.

'Asahina-senpai, could you please get off me?' Echizen asked lazily without even trying to get her off himself. He tipped down his cap to hide his blush.

'Aww… Don't you miss me, Ry-chan?' Asahina ignored Echizen and kept him in her arms. 'I surely do miss you,' Asahina said with her husky voice to the shorter boy.

Her advances towards Echizen made a certain captain's eyes twitch in jealousy, something that went unnoticed by the rest of the team, fortunately.

'Argh!!' Suddenly, five of the Seigaku regulars fell to the floor choking after they drank the new and improved Inui juice. This caught the other two regulars' and Asahina's attentions. The three of them turned just in time to watch Fuji snapping pictures of the fallen regulars.

'Wow! That juice really works wonders!' Asahina exclaimed. She released Echizen and bent down to poke the "dead" players. 'Excellent! What do call it?' She asked with absolute interest.

'I call it "The Ultimate Inui Juice". I personally think that it's the tastiest one I've ever invented. I also calibrated the nutrients in it to match the amount of nutrient we need for the upcoming tournament. So, as you can see: this juice is not only tasty, but it also meets our nutrient requirement.'

'Cool! I wonder what it tastes like,' Asahina pondered out loud while lifting Momo's arm. His arm made a soft "thud" sound when she released it, which made her smile in satisfaction.

'Do you want to give it a try, Asahina-san?' Inui asked while offering a big glass of juice to the innocent girl. His figure suddenly darkening as light bounced off his glasses.

'Can I? Fuji told me that Inui's juice is the best juice he's ever drunks,' Asahina took the glass from Inui and slowly brought the glass to her lips. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 'It sure looks delicious!'

_Is she out of her mind! _Tezuka and Ryoma looked alarmed when the naive Asahina accepted the juice. Well, as alarmed as the expressionless Tezuka and smug Ryoma could be anyway.

Inui smiled and flipped a new page of his notebook so that he could jot down his first ever observation of the effect of the juice on a female. Fuji, who had stopped snapping pictures of his poor fellow regulars, was already prepared to shoot her pictures with anticipation.

Suddenly, a strong muscular arm extended from behind Asahina, went pass the left side of her face and snatched the glass away from her. Asahina squeaked and turned around, seeing Tezuka stern face inches from hers.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Asahina-san,' Tezuka stated firmly.

'Why not?' Asahina pouted, looking like a five years old whose toy had been taken from her. 'Give me back my drink!' She lurched forward to retrieve the item. 'Fuji said that it was the best drink he ever tasted. I want to know how it tastes too!'

'He is different. He is immune to this thing,' Tezuka stated sternly while extending his hand farther away from the girl so that she wouldn't be able to reach. 'You wouldn't want to end up like "that", would you?' Tezuka pointed to the "dead" regulars lying on the ground.

'You don't have to worry about me, Buchou-san. I can take care of myself.' Asahina could see that her attempts were failing so she immediately changed her tactic and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. 'Kunimitsu-kun, onegai,' she whispered to him.

Tezuka managed to avoid her oh-so-irresistible smile in time before it could affect him. 'No!' Tezuka refused adamantly although he could feel himself blushing at the unexpected mention of his first name. He glared dangerously to Fuji, hoping the tensai would help him to discourage Asahina from drinking the juice.

Fuji smiled at him innocently and turned to Asahina. 'The juice taste excellent. I highly recommend it!'

'See! Even Fuji recommends it,' Asahina pouted cutely.

'You should not listen to him,' Tezuka retorted without looking at her. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her lovely face without melting his resolve, so he decided to throw invisible daggers at Fuji, who seemed obvious to his attempts.

'I want to drink it!' Asahina was determined to get what she wanted. She lurched towards Tezuka to grab the glass in his hand but he managed to get the glass away from her reach thanks to his height. The two of them struggled to overpower each other. Each attempt became more violent than the previous one making it a miracle that the juice didn't spill over them. However, Asahina refused to give up and decided to tickle Tezuka instead. Tezuka accidentally released the glass and, by pure luck, was caught by Asahina. She smiled at her little victory and brought the glass to her lips to drink.

Tezuka quickly recovered from Asahina's tickle attack. He snatched the glass away from her before she could drink anything and, without thinking, he drank the content himself.

Asahina gasped and her eyes widen in disbelieve. She drew back from the captain to the other tensai's side.

Ryoma just stared wide eyed while Inui scribbled furiously onto his notebook. Fuji's smile simply widened.

_Mission accomplished!_

Tezuka could feel his body to involuntarily twitch as the juice flowed down his gut. His head became heavy and his vision became blurry. He stood there with his eyes close for a second or two to regain his strength and determined not to fall to the ground, although he felt his knees would give in any moment. After a while, and to his great relief, he felt the twitch slowly disappearing, his head becoming lighter and his vision clearing up.

CLAP!

Fuji raised his hand in the air and offered Asahina a high five. Asahina gladly accepted the gesture. Both tensai giggled in victory.

Tezuka blinked a few times to recover and tried to comprehend with what had happened before him. He glared at the two giggling tensais.

'That was the best acting I've ever seen, Rie-chan!' Fuji complimented her with a sexy smile. 'You seriously should consider becoming an actress. You could probably make a fortune out of it.'

'Oh well, what can I say,' Asahina smirked as she curtseyed. 'I'm a natural'

Tezuka stared between Asahina and Fuji a few times. 'Did both of you planned this ahead?' He asked to confirm his suspicion, no emotion dripping from his monotone voice. _And I stupidly drank the juice to try to save her. _He thought, yet his face betrayed nothing

'What do you think? Aren't we good?' Fuji smiled innocently to his captain.

Tezuka frowned and put down the empty glass. Nobody could ever imagine the swirl of emotions inside him. If he didn't happen to be as mature as he was, Fuji would have a black eye and a bloody nose at that moment. He could feel the anger rising inside him, threatening to overtake him. Sure, Fuji had played countless pranks on him in the past, but this was different. He was the only one that new his 'secret', yet that didn't stop him from using Asahina to trick him. The truth was, beneath all the rage, he felt betrayed by the tensai, one of his best friends. 'Echizen, Fuji and Inui, help the others wake up.' He ordered, referring to the now groaning tennis players. 'Once everyone is up you may leave. Practice dismissed.' His calm voice showed nothing of his inner turmoil. He turned around and began walking away without saying anything else. Afraid that he might lose his temper on Asahina, he didn't even spare a glance at her.

Asahina felt guilty. Well, that was an understatement. She wanted the earth to swallow her up at that very moment. She had promised not to play pranks on him anymore!! And what did she do? Grab the first opportunity to trick him. Seeing him walking away from her towards the tennis clubhouse without saying anything to her, broke her heart. So, she decided that she needed to go after him to apologize.

Fuji patted his back mentally for being able to outsmart Tezuka AND Asahina. Not to mention, opening an opportunity for Tezuka to ask her out that night. His "tensai senses" were telling him that Kyo was the guy Asahina had promised to celebrate his birthday with. _I hope Tezuka will use this chance to his advantage and try to make a move._ Fuji smirked. He was feeling like a good friend at that moment.

Nobody was in the clubhouse. Tezuka could feel his head throbbing. He wondered if it was due to the effect of Inui's juice or his anger towards a certain team member. He placed his racket in his bag and took a towel from his cubbyhole to wipe the sweat off his face. Flashbacks of the incident began to invade his mind, only getting him angrier. He punched the wall out of pure frustration, his other hand trembling by his side and the light reflecting on his glasses making it impossible to read his eyes.

Asahina was startled when she saw Tezuka slamming his fist against the wall. She almost jumped out of her skin, scared of his sudden behavior. Suddenly her vision began to blur, she could feel her heart beating loudly in her throat and her body began to shake. In front of her no longer stood Tezuka, but a tall man in a gray business suit, his eyes hiding behind his straight black hair and his face contorted in rage. Asahina closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again she was back at the clubhouse with Tezuka's back facing her. Just when she was about to turn around and leave, Tezuka hit the wall once more. She stared at his back for a long time, and then at his clenching fist. The Seigaku captain, who hadn't realized Asahina's presence, punched the wall one final time, just for good measure. She slowly approached him and slipped her arms around Tezuka's waist. Then, she brought her face close to his muscular back. 'Please stop, you'll hurt yourself.' She whispered. 'I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong. Please don't be angry with me.'

The moment Asahina's arm wrapped around Tezuka, his attention was pulled like a magnet to her. His breath hitched and his heart beat faster. He turned around to face her. His anger immediately dissolving when he saw her beautiful tear filled eyes.

'Please forgive me,' Asahina pleaded.

_I am going to be in big trouble if this continues, _Tezuka sighed in defeat. Gazing lovingly to his angel he said, 'I forgive you.'

Unknown to the couple, a smirking Fuji took a few pictures of them from the opened window of the clubhouse, feeling like a very good friend indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Did you like the movie, Rie?' Kyo asked the girl walking beside him. She was wearing a light green three quarters ladies tee shirt that showed the perfect curve of her slender figure along with a short black loose skirt. He had never seen her without the school uniform before and had never thought any girl who could look so sporty and sexy at the same time. He really wished she would be his girl so he could hold her close to him.

Asahina didn't answer. She was gazing intently at a tennis court that they were about to pass by.

'Rie?' Kyo tried to gain her attention once more by waving a hand in front of her face.

'Huh?' She said bewildered as she turned to her friend.

He smiled knowingly. 'Come with me,' Kyo answered while tugging one of her arms lightly and approaching one of the tennis courts with her in tow.

'Where are we going?' Asahina asked puzzled.

'I've never had a chance to watch street tennis before, thought it might be fun to see it live' Kyo replied with a smile.

'Never knew you were interested in tennis, Kyo.' She stated, curious to his sudden behavior.

'I just wanna know if tennis is better than soccer. Although I highly doubt it, but hey! Watching a few games won't kill me.' He turned around and winked at her. 'Besides, you seemed happy when you were looking at this place, and since I love the way you smile, it's like killing two birds with one stone.' Kyo teased her.

Asahina giggled at his remark and headed for the entrance.

'LET ME GO, YOU JERK!' Shrieked a petite redhead girl not far from where they were standing, catching their attention.

'Come on babe, you promised that if you lost a match you'd give each of us a kiss, remember' A red shirt boy sneered while holding the girl firmly. Surrounded by a group of five more sneering high schoolers the girl seemed to have no possibility of escaping.

'Get your face off me!' The girl shouted, trying to squirm out of his reach. 'I didn't agree to anything and you were cheating anyway!'

'Let her go, dude!' Kyo yelled fiercely as he approached them, Asahina following closely behind. Although she also wanted to save the girl, she was more worried about Kyo's safety since it was six against one. She looked around them for help but found that no one around the tennis court dared to interfere with them, and some even ignored the situation completely and continued playing tennis. Disgusted by their cowardness, she turned back to Kyo and hoped that they would not resort to any physical aggressiveness.

'So, you want to play hero, huh?' A blue shirt boy about a head taller than Kyo said while cracking his knuckles threateningly. But, he halted when he saw Asahina who was partially standing behind Kyo. 'Although we might just forgive you, if you let your girlfriend play with us for a while as well.'

Asahina glared at the boy hoping she had simply heard wrong.

'Let the girl go or else,' He demanded, preferring to ignore the blue shirt boy.

'Or else what?' mimicked a shorter green shirt boy standing at a safe distance from the fight. 'Just so you know, there are six of us, and one of you. Unless you don't mind getting hurt, that is. But don't worry, leave your girl here, we'll take good care of her.' The others just snickered at his words.

'Rie, run and save yourself,' Kyo instructed her as the boys got closer to them. 'I'll handle this. I promise I won't let them pass me, okay?' He advanced towards the boys and managed to land a punch on the closest boy and strong kick to another's stomach. He was about to move on to the next one when the side of a tennis racquet collided with his head. The boy with the blue shirt smirked as Kyo fell to the ground.

Asahina stood paralyzed in horror. Part of her wanted to go run for help, but the other part knew that when said help arrived it would probably be too late. To her surprise Kyo got up and started wrestling the blue shirt boy for the racquet. With a quick shove the bully pushed him off, but the force made him lose his grip on the racquet. Angry, the boy turned around and tried to land a punch on Kyo. At that very instant Asahina decided to act and managed to stand between her date and the rest. However, her move was sudden and unexpected that the boy's fist collided with right her shoulder, causing her to fall backwards.

'Rie, are you alright?' Kyo asked, feeling responsible for what had happened to her as he helped her get off the ground.

Asahina did not miss the guilt that flashed on Kyo's face. 'I am fine.' She assured him rubbing the sore spot on her right shoulder. 'It's you we should be worried about; your nose is bleeding, it might be broken.'

'Don't worry about me, Rie.' He said while she just glared at the boys, daring them to move closer to them.

One of the boys accepted the challenge and tried to approach the pair while smirking.

'Stay where you are!' Asahina growled dangerously at the boys. The boys were surprised at first but then laugh, finding her sudden determination amusing. 'I'll make a deal with you."

Kyo looked at her surprise. He was about to protest but when he saw her deadly glare; he decided that he wouldn't interfere as long as the boys kept their distance away from her.

'What are you offering, babe?' Smirked the red shirt boy.

'You can do whatever you want with me if I lose on a one-on-one match against any of you. But, if I win, you'll let me, my boyfriend, and the girl go and you won't bother us again,' Asahina challenged daringly.

The bullies laughed but quickly accepted her offer before she could change her mind. 'We'll settle this on the court!' Stated the red shirt boy, shoving the captured girl to his friends.

Kyo admired her braveness (and of course the idea of her referring him as her boyfriend just now definitely made him very happy), however he found that her deal was ridiculous. 'Rie, this is not a good idea,' He said placing a hand on her left shoulder and worry written all over his face.

To his surprised, his angel turned to him and smiled to comfort him. 'Don't worry. I've played tennis before and I'm pretty good at it,' Asahina glanced towards the high-school boys and smirked. 'And I'll be damned if I lose to these idiots.'

Kyo was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude but didn't say anything as he watched her walk onto the tennis court.

'I believe this is yours?' Asahina questioned the redheaded girl loudly as she picked a tennis racket from the ground. 'Mind if I borrow it… Ann-chan?' She asked, reading the label on the grip. Ann just nodded.

Asahina examined the racket carefully. 'So, you are a baseliner player, huh?' She remarked after flicking the racket's string with her fingers and then swinging the racket around a few times with her left hand.

Ann was surprised at the truth of the green-head girl's comment and nodded again. _She could even guess what type of player I am judging from my racket alone. She must be good at tennis, I wonder who she is._

'Oh well, I guess this racket will have to do,' Asahina said, glad that she was currently wearing something suitable for playing tennis. She stretched out a little before approaching the net of the court. 'Smooth or rough?' Asahina asked her opponent before spinning the racquet.

'I serve first,' the red shirt guy declared.

'No problem,' Asahina simply said, grabbing the racquet before it fell. Both of them got into position before the guy hit his service ball.

'15-0!' shouted one of boys, as the ball passed by Asahina. 'Good job Sendo!'

_15-0? What kind scoring is that?_ Kyo wondered. As a soccer player who was used to the counting sequence of the soccer scoring system, couldn't understand how the tennis scoring system worked. However, he didn't need to be a tennis player expert to know that Asahina wasn't winning.

'30-0!' Another ball passed by the green-haired girl.

_She seems to be stiff and didn't even react to the ball, let alone attempt to run to hit it._ Ann thought. _Was I wrong? Could it be that the girl can't play tennis at all?_

'40-0!'

Asahina watched another ball go pass her. _I don't get it. I wanted to go after the ball, but my body won't move. What's going on?_

'1-0! Babe, it's your serve game.'

'Rie!' Kyo called out at side of the court. But, Asahina was too deep in thought to hear him.

'2-0! Sendo to serve.' All of her serves had hit the net.

Sendo earned another two easy points with his serve.

'30-0!'

_Move, damn it!_ Asahina willed her body to move. _Move and try to hit the ball._

This time, Asahina was able to react in time and ran towards the ball hit by Sendo to the corner of the court. However, her reflexes were not fast enough and she missed the ball.

'40-0!'

_That's a good start, now all I need to do is hit the ball over the net_, she focused on Sendo's serve. Judging by the angle at which his racket was positioned, the loudness of the sound when the ball hit his racket, and the stance Sendo was in, Asahina ran towards the corner of the court where the ball would most likely land.

However, the ball still seemed to be a bit far from her reach. She jumped in one last hope to get to the ball but her racket missed by a couple of inches and she ended up sprawled on the ground face down. Something the bullies found very funny.

Kyo growled at the laughing boys across him and started to run into the courts to help Asahina but, Ann stopped him from afar. 'Don't get into the court. It's an insult to any player when her supporter gets onto the court and helps them while the match is still on.'

'But, she is hurt! How can you expect me to just watch and do nothing!' Kyo snapped.

'Please, I am sure she wouldn't want you to do that.' Ann pleaded.

'How can you be so sure?!' Kyo asked angrily. His eyes were glued to the seemingly helpless girl in the court. Her look broke his heart into tiny pieces. He felt guilty for letting her play. _How can I forgive myself for getting you hurt?_

'Look at her,' Ann pointed at Asahina. 'She is strong, I'm sure she'll win!' _I hope, _she added to herself.

Kyo looked at her. He admitted how daring and strong she was. But, he just couldn't let her hurt herself.

_Why can't I hit the ball? _Asahina tried to stand up. _What's wrong with me? _Asahina held back the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall. _Can it be that I am no longer able to play tennis?_

CLANK!

Suddenly, her cell phone flew out of her pocket. She picked the phone off the ground and halted when she noticed the pinkish white bunny mini doll given to her by Tezuka that was hanging on the phone. It reminded her of the Seigaku captain that afternoon, from his impressive tennis skill, masculine stance and carefully planned moves to his hard-edged aura that demanded respect and ignited his opponent's fear. _Yudan sezu ni iko, _Asahina smiled weakly at Tezuka's favorite phrase._ Don't let your guard down._ Somehow, her strength and determination renewed.

'Your turn to serve, babe,' the referee leered at her.

Asahina went into position and began bouncing the ball. _Why couldn't I pass the net when I served? _Asahina thought, trying to remember her mistakes. _What did I do wrong last time? _Asahina began to serve. _How could my serve now be different from my serves back in Rikkai?_

Unfortunately, most of her serve either hit the net or went out.

'40-0!'

Asahina closed her eyes and imagined how she used to serve when she was a regular back in Rikkai. Suddenly, her body relaxed. She let her body to remember her tennis form and smiled when her body instinctively started to move to certain position before serving. She hit the ball and, to Kyo's amazement, her serve was flawless.

The ball landed right on the line at the opposite side of the court.

'OUT! 3-0! Sendo to serve.' The referee gave the point to Sendo instead of Asahina.

'What?!' Ann protested vehemently.' That ball was an in! It landed right on the line! How could you miss that no-touch-ace?'

Kyo didn't say anything, still confused on how the point was counted. He didn't understand when the ball is counted as an in or an out, but, he did agree that the ball did land on the line.

'Shut up! I didn't miss it. It was out and my decision is final,' the referee retorted.

'Why you…' Ann mumbled in fury.

'Look,' Kyo said trying to distract the girl. 'I think her tennis form has changed.'

Asahina didn't mind if the point was given to her or not. She was now hopping back and forth from one foot to the other in deep concentration. She somehow felt much lighter and her movements were swifter and more natural. She tested her swing and moved back and forth to get in rhythm.

Kyo and Ann were amused at the sudden changes showed by the girl. He recognized the smirk on her face, the kind of smirk that he himself usually wore during his soccer games every time he was about to perform an overhead kick that would win the match.

'Split Step?' Ann said bewildered to what was happening before her. She was now standing besides Kyo. Apparently, the bullies hadn't realized that Ann was no longer with them. _She can do a Split Step move? Who is she?_

'Ann! Are you okay?' Momo suddenly appeared together with Echizen. They ran towards the girl. 'Someone called me and said that you were in trouble. I've already called Kamio and he said he would be here as soon as …' Momo was puzzled when he saw the boy besides Ann. 'Matsuhiro-senpai? What are you doing here?'

Both Ann and Kyo didn't respond to Momo and continued watching Asahina playing on the court.

'Hina-chan?!' Momo bewildered. 'What is she doing on the court? What is going on?'

'Be quite and just watch, Momo-senpai,' Echizen shut him up. 'This match looks interesting.'

'3-1!' It was a short game set for them as Asahina hit a return-ace to all Sendo's serve.

'Who is leading, Ann-chan?' Momo asked, nudging Ann lightly.

'The guy is leading the match,' Ann answered. 'But the girl seems to be catching up'

'I never knew Asahina-senpai could play tennis this well,' Echizen commented as Asahina hit a swift no-touch-ace repeatedly to the opposite side of the court. It landed right in front Sendo, so the referee was forced to give her the points. Her opponent was too stunned to return her serves, the balls being too fast for him.

'And she can do the Split Step too,' Ann informed the Seigaku regulars while pointing at Asahina's feet as she did the said step after she hit her service ball.

'That is no Split Step, Ann,' Momo corrected her. 'That's a one footed Split Step.'

'One footed Split Step? What's that?' Kyo asked curious.

'Don't know how to explain it. It was usually Fuji-senpai or Inui-senpai who explained it to us.' Momo said. 'I guess, in short, it just means that the one footed Split Step is much faster than the normal Split Step.'

Kyo nodded, having no idea of what they were saying, but he did notice that Asahina was indeed faster than she did before. 'What is so special about this Split Step? The way you say it makes it like a big deal.'

'The Split Step is pretty difficult technique that requires balance and agility. The trick is to have your feet land in the right place to be able to get to the ball faster. There are only a handful of players who could do that and most of them are extremely talented in tennis,' Ann explained.

'And out of that handful of people, only a few could perform the one footed Split Step…' Momo trailed off, too fascinated watching the game before him to make any more comments. Not that anyone mind because Kyo, Ann, and Ryoma weren't listening to him anyway.

'3-4!' Asahina easily got her next three points consecutively. It only took her ten minutes to catch up with the score.

'Wow! She easily beat the guy with her no-touch-aces and return-aces. The guy was not even able to keep up with her!' Momo said excitedly watching Sendo run frantically after the ball. 'She hasn't even showed her special move yet.'

'IF she has one, that is,' Echizen replied nonchalantly. Actually, he was also looking forward to seeing her special move. But, at this rate of her performance, she wouldn't need to use it even if she had one.

'Of course she's got one!' Momo said defensively.

'Have you seen it?' Echizen asked, arching his eyebrow.

'Not really,' Momo admitted. He didn't even know Asahina played tennis at all.

'Well, there is one thing for sure; that friend of yours is definitely a Kantou-level player,' Ann said. (2)

Kyo listened intently to the conversation. He couldn't help but fell amused with Ann's last comment. _Is it possible for her to be that good?_

'6-4! Game and match won by Asahina.'

'Next! Which one of you wants to play against me?' Asahina challenged the other boys as she went to the baseline to start the next match.

The boys were looking at each other but none of them stepped forward.

'Come on, brats! I just finished a warm-up game just now. So, which one of you bastards is the strongest player in your team?' Asahina smirked. 'Get your damn butt in here now!' She demanded.

Momo, Ryoma, Ann, and Kyo sweat dropped at Asahina's choice of words and decided to step back a little until she calmed down.

'We will get you for this!' Shouted Sendo as he and his friends ran away from the court. 'We'll definitely remember this!!'

'Sure! Just make sure you come prepared. Although, I doubt that you could ever beat me!' Asahina grinned evilly.

'Wow! That was one hell of a match,' Momo complimented. He ran towards Asahina while clapping his hands. 'I never knew you could play tennis! How come you never told us?'

Asahina blinked as she slowly becoming aware of her surrounding. 'Momo-chan? Ry-chan? What are you doing here?'

'Momo-senpai dragged me here to save his precious girlfriend,' Ryoma answered, walking right behind Seigaku's powerhouse.

Momo's eyes widen. 'Did not!' He shouted blushing as he wrestled him to the floor. 'Echizen, stop making up untrue stories, okay?!'

'Huh? Momo-chan! You didn't tell me you had a cute girlfriend! Congratulations! ' Asahina cheered, making Ann blush the same color as her hair.

'We…we're not together' Ann mumbled while playing with the hem of her shirt.

'What?! But you should! Just look at the way he's acting, you can see a mile away how much he likes you!' Asahina continued, making both of them stare at each other embarrassingly.

'Hey, that is not fair, Hina-chan,' Momo pouted, trying to regain what little pride he could. 'I haven't even accuse you for going out with Matsuhiro-senpai.'

'So?' Asahina dared him to continue.

'By the way, why does Matsuhiro-senpai have a black eye and bruises all over his face? And, how come Hina-chan ended up playing against that guy?' Momo quickly changed the topic, fearing for his life.

'I think the most important question would be when is Asahina-senpai free to play a tennis match against me?' Echizen's questioned, earning a punch from Momo. 'What! It IS an important question!' He exclaimed while pulling his cap lower. The rest just laughed.

Then, Ann told the two Seigaku regulars what had happened and thanked Asahina and Kyo for saving her.

'Ann-chan!!' A redheaded boy ran towards them.

'Kamio-kun?' Ann said, surprised.

'Momo called me and I ran here as fast as I could.' He managed between pants.

'You ran here? That was stupid,' Momo remarked coolly.

'Who you are calling stupid, stupid?' Kamio dared Momo to repeat his last comment.

'Who is this?' Asahina asked eying the new boy a safe distance away.

'Momo-senpai's love rival,' Echizen answered bluntly.

'Love rival?!' Kamio shouted angrily at Momo. 'What have you been doing to Tachibana-buchou's little sister, you bike-thief?'

Momo blushed and wrestled both Kamio and Ryoma to the floor. 'Echizen, I told you to stop making up untrue stories, didn't I?!'

'Ah, young love!' Cheered Asahina while laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'You were quiet back there, Kyo,' Asahina asked her friend. They were walking towards her apartment, since he insisted on sending her home first.

'How is your right shoulder doing? Does it hurt?' Kyo asked in concern.

'Don't worry, Kyo. I am fine. I didn't even remember about it 'til you mentioned it actually,' Asahina lied. Her shoulder was still sore but she didn't want to worry Kyo about it.

'I am just amused about what an interesting team Tezuka-buchou has, they must be a handful' Kyo said, referring to Momo and Echizen. 'And the fact that you are so good at tennis,' he turned to look at her. 'Have you ever represented your school before?'

'I just know a bit of tennis, Kyo' Asahina lied. 'I do play it but just for fun.'

'You were a completely different person back there. I was baffled with what you did.' Kyo told her, impressed. 'You know, you should probably try out for the girls' team. They definitely need a talented girl like you, 'cause from what I heard, our girls' tennis team is… underperforming. Kind of embarrassing compared to the famously seeded Seigaku male team.'

'You are thinking too highly of me, Kyo. I am not that good. The guys back there just happen to be bad at tennis. That's all,' Asahina humbly told him. 'Do you want to come to my house so that I could do something with your bruises?' Asahina offered before Kyo could ask her anymore question about tennis. 'I have first aid kit in my house.'

'It is okay, Rie. Not on out first date. I didn't want to take advantage of your generosity. What would your parents say if they saw you bringing over a handsome and irresistible male into your house?' Kyo teased her.

Asahina felt rather uneasy at the mention of parents since she actually didn't have them anymore. But, she wasn't going to correct him when her mind registered the word "first date". She could feel her face burning.

'I will be fine. Well, except my family would definitely interrogate me to know what I did on my first date to end up like this.' Kyo joked. 'I'll have to convince them that in the future this won't happen on our next date.'

Asahina's blush deepened at the mention of a possible "next date".

'You know, I still distinctly remember that you referred me as your boyfriend when you were dealing with the high schoolers. It made me really happy, although I know that you were just pretending but it was enough to let me know that you are not completely disgusted of me.'

Asahina stopped in her tracks. 'What makes you think that I am disgusted with you?' She asked confused. 'I've never felt disgusted by you, Kyo.'

'Well, I don't know, Rie. I'm a pushy, but incredibly attractive, guy who's constantly bothering you and never giving up after countless rejection from his goddess, remember?' Kyo smiled weakly at her.

Asahina didn't know what to respond to that so she just glued her eyes to the ground,

'I love you, Rie, do you know that?' Kyo whispered and grabbed one of her hands in his. He looked at her lovely face and brought her soft hand to his lips in a chaste kiss.

'Ah, Kyo…' Asahina began, but the words seemed stuck in her throat. She could feel his love flowing like an electric current from his lips to her hand and then going up her arms, making a sharp U-turn at her shoulder before heading to her guarded heart. She didn't know if it was possible, but she really could feel his tantalizing hazel eyes telling her his pure intentions: to love her with all his heart and soul. How bad he desired for her. And how willing he was to wait for her until she was ready to accept everything he had to offer her. _But, do I deserve this? How could I accept his offerings when I know that I have nothing to offer back to him?_

'No, please. Don't dump me again just yet. Just give me a chance to prove my worth to you. I don't mind if you consider me a friend at first. I'll wait for you.'

'Kyo, I told you that there is nothing wrong with you. It was me. I am not worth it.' Suddenly her tears fell down her cheek. _I am sorry, Kyo. You are too good to be true. I really don't deserve a good man like you. I want to accept you, I just… I can't. I am who I am and I can't afford involving someone like you in my already complicated life. You just don't deserve it._

Kyo cupped her soft cheek with his hand as he kissed her tears away. 'Then, let me prove to you that you are as worthy as anyone else. Let me prove to you that you are the most precious girl to me.' Kyo whispered softly in her ear. 'Please, Rie. Give both of us a chance to get to know each other. I promise you that you won't regret it.'

Asahina looked at Kyo's face and gazed intensely at him for a long time as if searching for something. She replayed his words over and over in her mind, almost like a broken record. Kyo just stood there and let her stare at him as long as she wanted to.

When he saw her calming down, he decided to cheer her up. So, since they were holding hands, he began to walk with her in tow. 'Could you believe that my mom suspected me being gay since I haven't date any girl in my entire life?' He stated out of the blue. 'She's even tried introducing me to our neighbors' daughters because she was afraid that I might swing that way,'

'Are you serious?' Asahina asked with her eyes wide open, appreciating the topic change. 'And then what happen?'

Kyo nodded grimly in spite of the happiness he felt when she made no attempt to remove her hand from him. He pretended to look as if that matter troubled him so much. But he couldn't help to feel amused at her naïveté which was a total contrast to the girl he saw playing tennis on the court earlier. 'I told her that I haven't met the right girl who satisfies all my requirements.'

'You are probably too choosy, Kyo,' Asahina chuckled.

'Maybe I am. She was gaping at me when I told her the type of girl I am looking for.' Kyo look at her. 'I didn't ask for much, actually. All I want is a girl that's drop-dead gorgeous and super smart.'

'Well, good luck finding that combination. Most girls don't…'

'I haven't finish with my requirements,' Kyo interrupted her. His face was stern and serious.

'You mean there's more?' Asahina exclaimed in disbelieve.

'Of course there's more,' He answered, stopping and turning her so she was facing him. 'I have to wake up to her smiles every morning and fall asleep in her arms. She has to let me run my hands through her long dark green silky hair and let me sink into her emerald eyes everyday. She has to be a good cook' His voice could barely be heard over her beating heart. 'And her name has got to be Rie.' She involuntarily gasped and was sure her heart had skipped a beat before it started beating so fast and hard against her rib cage that it hurt. She could feel her cheeks burning and it took all her concentration to not start crying on that very moment.

'Although I am just kidding about telling my mom that, Rie.' Kyo finally admitted as turned and he continued walking, still not letting her hand go. 'But the part where I said I really love… er… I mean, like you is no lie at all.'

Asahina was speechless, touched by Kyo's words. _How can he be so sweet? _Asahina pondered as she followed Kyo.

Without Asahina realized it, they arrived in front of her apartment but she just continued walking.

'Rie?' Kyo called after her.

'Huh?' Asahina halted and turned around facing him.

'You just missed your apartment,' Kyo gave her the sexiest grin she had ever seen.

Once again, Asahina blushed in embarrassment. _How can I miss my own apartment?_ She could have sworn she saw his eyes sparkled.

'You know, you shouldn't space out like that especially when you are alone,' Kyo's grin turned into equally sexy smile. 'But, since you are with me, I guess you are allowed to space out as much as you want.'

Asahina managed to smile at him shyly. 'Sorry.'

'It is getting late, Rie. I guess it's time for me to go,' Kyo said. He also told her that he would wait for her outside while she entered her apartment before he left.

'Thanks, Kyo.' Asahina hugged him. 'I had so much fun tonight. I'm glad you ask me out.'

Kyo was tempted to kiss her. It took his whole willpower not to. 'I should be the one who should be thanking, Rie,' Kyo said instead. 'I was so happy tonight because you were willing to spend time with me. I think, this is the best birthday present I've ever had.'

Asahina smiled but didn't dare to look at him, all the events of that evening replaying in her mind and her heart still pounding loudly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Asahina, Kiki, and Megume were sitting facing each other on Asahina's bed. Kiki and Megume had decided that they wanted to stay over at their friend's house for that week's girl's night out.

'I heard that you were dating Kyo-kun last night,' Megume smirked knowingly. 'Are you finally accepting him, Hina-chan?'

'WHAT!' Kiki exclaimed, falling off the bed in excitement. 'And you didn't even tell us about it?!'

'Hey, I didn't even say anything when you didn't tell me about your relationship with Niou Kazuma,' Asahina defended.

Kiki just shrugged uneasily from the floor.

Asahina helped her friend up and gave her a hug, assuring her that she actually didn't mind. 'There is not much to tell, Kiki. We weren't dating: it was a just a friendly outing,' Asahina explained although she could feel shivers running down her spines as she remembered everything Kyo had said to her last night. 'I forgot his birthday the other day, and he reminded me. We decided to celebrate it together so we went to watch movie and had dinner at a nice restaurant.'

'WHAT!' Kiki exclaimed. 'You went to a candlelight dinner with Kyo-kun?'

'I didn't say candlelight dinner, Kiki,' Asahina said surprised.

'But you DID have a candlelight dinner, didn't you?' Megume smiled knowingly as she pulled out one of Ashina's magazines from under her bed.

'I guess we did,' reluctantly Asahina finally admitted.

'Tell us about your date in detail!' Kiki and Megume exclaimed.

Asahina hesitated at first and tried to convince them that it was not a date. However, after a while when she realized that her attempts were futile, she gave up and told them about her "date" last night with Kyo. Both of her friends acted as if this was the juiciest news they ever heard by the way they were listening to her oh-so-intently and interrupted her only with 'oooohhhhs and 'aaaahhhhhs especially the parts where they were facing the high school bullies or the part where Kyo was sending her home.

'So, how is your shoulder?' Megume asked after she finished.

'I am fine, Megume-senpai. Thanks,' she answered.

'What are you going to do with Momo and Echizen now that they know you can play tennis?' Megume asked in concern. 'Aren't you afraid it might give away your identity as an ex-Rikkai regular?'

'I already asked Momo and Echizen to keep last night's incident a secret. I even told Kyo that I would like him to respect my privacy,' Asahina explained. 'So, I doubt I have anything to worry about. I only showed them the usual tennis play. Heck, I didn't even play at my best at that time.'

'I don't know, Hina-chan. You can't be sure of anything. You did tell us that you were pretty popular in Rikkai and looked upon even among your fellow regulars at that time. It would not be impossible for someone to recognize you, you know,' Megume clarified. She was really worried for her friend. She didn't want Asahina to be in trouble. 'If your ex-Rikkai team gets a wind of this, you might be in big trouble.'

Asahina hugged her worried senpai to assure her. She admitted that there were truths in Megume's words. But, there was nothing she could do about it. The last thing she wanted to do was to panic over every single possibility that might expose her past identity. She had long decided that if something was destined to happen, it would happen sooner or later no matter what she did. She just had to be brave and calm dealing with it when the time came. 'Don't worry too much, Megume-senpai. Everything will turn out fine.'

Kiki could sense that Asahina didn't want to talk about this sensitive topic so she decided to change the topic as soon as possible. 'You are so lucky to go out on a date without dealing with fussy parents, Hina-chan. The first time Kazuma asked me out and pick me up at my house, I was almost sure Kazuma would run off terrified because my parents asked him too many question,' Kiki sighed. 'I am glad that he didn't though. In fact, I'm surprised that he managed to impress my parents with his charms.'

Asahina felt uncomfortable by the mention of parents. She knew Kiki didn't mean to cause her that feeling so she tried to shrug it off with a smile. Besides, she needed this to distract Megume from worrying over her. 'I told you that he's a gentleman, didn't I? I guess having a trickster twin does help him when dealing with scary situations like that.'

'I also love the part when you said that Kyo confessed to you on the way home. He's such prince charming,' Kiki said dreamily.

'Careful what you say, Kiki. If Kazuma-senpai hears this, he'll probably get jealous,' Asahina teased her friend.

'I agree with Kiki. No wonder a lot of girls in our school fell for him. He's so romantic and so sweet yet funny at the same time!!' Megume nodded. 'If I were you, Hina-chan, I'd probably fallen in love with him on the spot. Seriously, if that didn't affect you at all, I don't know what can!'

Asahina didn't say anything to Megume's comment. There was nothing to say anyway. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling towards the soccer captain. But surely, she was touched by his declaration of love and his willingness to wait for her and not to mention the way he refused to give up on her. It did mean something to her. It made her feel appreciated and special. _Something that I believed I wasn't capable of feeling._ She smiled at the thought.

'You know, half of the girls in our school probably can't understand how you managed to forget Kyo's birthday.' Megume chuckled as she remembered the "riot" the other day, where the girls practically lined up to give the soccer captain his birthday presents. 'His fangirls probably will pull their hair off if they ever knew that you managed to have dinner with Kyo without even trying.'

'Well, I actually forgot his birthday too, you know.' Kiki told her senpai. 'It is not really THAT important.'

'Well, you pretty much forget about everything including me and Megume-senpai ever since you dated Kazuma-senpai,' Asahina joked.

'Look whose talking. Ever since you and Tezuka-kun became friends, you've been practically ignoring us. Even Kyo felt insecure about your closeness towards Tezuka,' Megume smirked. 'He actually asked me what your relationship with Tezuka was, a few days ago.'

'I did not ignore anyone!' Asahina said defensively. 'I just happen to be busy lately discussing about what kind of food suitable to be catered for the next tournament with Buchou-san. Our conversations were strictly friendly business related topics. You can ask Buchou-san if you don't believe me,' Then, Asahina pulled out a file out of her bag and showed it to her group. 'Before I forget, this is the recommended ingredient list prepared by Inui-senpai. I just got it yesterday.'

'Buchou-san?' Kiki asked while flipping the file before handing it to her senpai. 'You mean Tezuka-senpai?'

'What kind of pet name is that?' Megume arched her eyebrow while reading the file. 'Is that supposed to replace sweetheart or something? Seriously, you need to be more considerate when you are naming a person who clearly likes you.'

'What?!' Asahina exclaimed in disbelieve. _Buchou-san… likes me?! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! And I've got Momo-chan sitting by my side in the cooking club._

'Come on, Hina-chan. Please don't tell me you didn't notice that,' Megume said, rolling her eyes.

'Even I noticed the special treatment Tezuka-senpai gives to you! He always looks relax and comfortable every time I see him talking to you,' Kiki stated.

'Wait! You are kidding, right? Is it just me or both of you always jump into conclusion that every guy I talk to will end up falling for me?' Asahina frowned at her friends.

'Well, it is kind of obvious, you know,' Megume said. 'It is difficult not to notice it.'

'THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!' Asahina refuted heatedly. 'How could you say that an emotion-deprived captain like him has that sort of feeling towards me? He couldn't even smile if his life depends on it!'

'Tell me honestly that you don't find Tezuka-kun attractive at all,' Megume challenged.

Asahina was flabbergasted by Megume's statement. She could feel her face burning when she remembered that she DID think he was sexy in his Seigaku regular uniform yesterday during the tennis practice. She could distinctly remember the way he returned every ball directed to him with anticipation. With incredible confidence. His masculine and flawless tennis posture amazed her, his quick reflexes excited her and the way his muscles rippled under his uniforms every time he got into his well organized stance. _How could anyone not find that sexy?_ Asahina smiled at that thought. Come to think of it, she also thought that he looked so cute when he was staring at anything in deep focus. _Stop! _Asahina mentally shouted, realizing that she had gone too far. She looked up at her friends who were smirking knowingly at her. She cursed inwardly for being so carried away with her emotions.

'Busted!' Kiki sang playfully with an ear-to-ear grin. She had never seen Asahina with such dreamy eyes, deeply thinking about a particular guy. Nevertheless, she was happy for her friend, glad that someone had finally managed to sneak into her heart and open it up, even if just a little bit.

'Buchou-san is just a friend!' Asahina declared stubbornly. 'You know, when a boy and a girl are together, it doesn't necessarily means that they are dating, Megume-senpai. Why can't you just accept the fact that Kyo and Buchou-san are just my male friends?'

'I didn't say that, Hina-chan. I accept the fact that male/female relationships don't always end up in romance, just look at your relationship with Momo!' Megume told her. 'It's just that it doesn't apply in your case this time.'

'What do you mean?' Asahina asked desperately.

'Well, let's think about it. Both captains clearly acted differently every time you are around them. They treated you more special than they would to the rest of people around them to show their feelings for you. Whether they said it out loud, or not, they're obviously madly in love with you. And the fact that you didn't break into tears and blaming how worthless you are as you did in the past whenever we were talking about relationships, somehow "bothers" me too.' Megume smirked mischievously. 'Besides you seem to be attracted to both guys.'

'Kyo probably sees Tezuka-senpai as his rival. I wonder if he thought that he needed to do something to ensure that he wins you in the end. I bet he asked you out last night to keep himself ahead of Tezuka-senpai,' Kiki speculated.

Asahina was about to refute her friends' theories but found that she had nothing to say to defend herself. She admitted that ever since she became closer to the two captains, somehow they managed to make her feel things she had believed she was incapable of feeling. They slipped into her heart and applied necessary treatment on it. Healing her slowly without realizing it. _But, it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm in love, right?_

Megume continued smirking in victory. 'You need to decide which one of them you like the most, Hina-chan. You can't be too greedy.'

'Wait! What are you talking about? I didn't even admit anything,' Asahina panicked. 'We are just friends, Megume-senpai.'

'But what do you think of both of them?' Kiki asked in interest. 'Who would you chose?'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Asahina could feel her face burning.

'Hmmm… If I were Hina-chan, it would be kind of hard to choose between them. Two hot elite captains with different unique personalities, both are sweet on their own ways to charm me,' Megume thought out loud and took a deep breath. 'Tough decision.'

'You know what I think?' Asahina said with a serious voice, hugging her pillow close to her and seemingly in deep concentration. 'I think you've both had way to much sugar for your own good!' And with that she threw the pillow to Megume's face. Both girls quickly reacted.

'PILLOW FIGHT!!' Shouted Kiki with delight, hitting both Megume and Asahina. The room was soon filled with girly giggles and screams.

…

…

…

**(1) Asahina and Fuji had become partners in crime (or in this case prank) due to the interest they shared namely to make a certain captain suffer. So naturally, they are close to each other by now since Fuji had insisted her to call him with such familiarity. So, the peck is nothing but a friendly gesture towards each other. **

**(2) Forgive me if I am wrong but I think Kantou is the tournament before the national tournament. So, what I am trying to say is that Asahina is a player who can play very well in Kantou tournament. **

OMG! 11 reviews?! Awesome… I never had this many reviews in one chap before… thank you so much, it really motivates me to write… In fact, it has gotten me too excited by writing this long 31 pages chap (pat kaillinne arami for forcing her beta the long chap… I hope you get your well deserve sweet sleep… I know I need to learn self-control)

Thanks, love and hug to: syahsyira, unknown player, Lei14, renren010883, kaillinne arami, ecyoj06, Otakugal, cocoamint, invisible-gurl, LivelyRose, and SS-lover06 who reviewed last time!

Okay, I have a question that just popped into my brain. What do you call players like Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, etc? Was it a national level players? Hmmm…

Review okay!


	13. vanilla ice cream

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. If I do Tezuka would definitely be the lead of the main story and a fangirl (me!!) would be running after him 24-7… Bwahaha…

**Vanilla Ice Cream**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was taking a shower in the tennis locker room, another storm raging outside. He was the last one there, being only two shower stalls for the regulars and an impair number of club members, since both Kaidoh and Inui went jogging after practice. He preferred it that way as a matter of fact: the others had gone home already, so that meant no shouting, no shoving and no water time limit. Just peace, the sound of water hitting his bare skin and the vapor steaming from his body. He let the hot water caressed his skin, untying the knotted muscles and carrying the pent up stress down the drain along with his sweat. Suppressing a content sigh he turned the water off and began squeezing his hair to rid of the extra moisture. Grabbing a towel from a rack and wrapping it around his waist he stepped out of the shower stall.

Even with his blurry vision he was able to make it to the bench where he had left his bag. Taking another towel from it he began to dry and dress himself accompanied only by his thoughts and the thunder.

Suddenly, while he was buttoning his shirt and facing his locker, something wet and cold wrapped around his waist. 'Kunimitsu…' A female saccharine voice whispered against his back.

He was startled by the sudden 'assault', tensing because of the new contact. He recognized the voice immediately. It was none other than Asahina Rie. His Asahina Rie. Jolts of electricity ran down his spine when her cold hands started wandering over his stomach.

Before he could even recover from his initial surprise, somehow she managed to find her way under his shirt and planting light kisses on the still warm back. Tezuka couldn't breathe; the way her cold soft lips teasing his sensitive skin were too overwhelming. His senses were flooded with the sensation he was experiencing and his mind ceased to work as if it had been switched off, preventing any communication between his brain and his motor system. So, he just stood there, surrendered.

'Kunimitsu…' She whispered again before running her soft tongue along his spine making him shudder. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sure that if this continued any longer, he'd go insane!

Placing his hands over hers, he slowly pulled her in front him so that her back was against the locker. They stood there, facing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her silky hair, her school uniform, and the rest of her were drenched. 'Rie… What are you doing here?' he managed to say in a hoarse whisper while gently cupping her cheek with one of his hand. Slowly, he wiped the water droplets that traveled glistening down her lovely face. 'Why are you soaking wet?'

She didn't answer him, deciding instead for a sweet smile that made his heart fluttered, fetching the hand cupping her cheek and bring it teasingly to her lips.

'Kunimitsu…' He heard her whisper again. At that moment, he fell in love with the way she said his name. He wondered if it was her honeyed drawl that made it seem distinctive. She managed to make his name sounded so different than it normally was. It sounded so much more… special.

He stood there admiring her for a while, happy to be able to gaze at her beauty this close. Needless to say, she looked stunning: especially in her soaking wet state. As his hazel eyes traveled to her finely sculptured face and met her green orbs, he could feel his sanity slowly leaving him as if sucked into those magnificent eyes. Then, he wandered to her glistening rosy lips that were begging for his attention. He continued to venture down her creamy smooth neck, down her shoulder, down her…

'Kunimitsu?' She whispered, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up and saw her pouting as if pleading for his attention. However, he just stood there, not very sure of what to do.

Tired of being ignored, her hands snaked around his neck while moving towards his warm body. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her further towards him. She smiled seductively which made his heart kicked faster and harder against his chest. Tezuka frowned, contemplating his next move. It was not as if he ever done this sort of things before, and this just didn't feel right ' Rie, we shouldn't do…' But he was silenced when she brought her lips up to his own.

Throwing his logic out of the window, he moved forward and brushed his lips lightly onto hers. As if tasting her. Instantly he became addicted to her sweetness and raw desire for her rushed into him. _More, _his mind chanted, _I want more…_ Tilting his head slightly, he chastely kissed her sweet rosy lips again and proceeded on kissing her lightly along the jaw before docking himself at her ear lob, nipping it, while caressing her back. He smiled when he felt her trembled in excitement, knowing that he was the source of her pleasure. He turned his attention to her awaiting slender smooth neck and planted a few kisses. Her breaths become uneven and ragged, apparently liking the attention he was giving her.

'Kunimitsu…' her moan fueled his hunger for her even more. She whined when he finally left her neck. But, her whine turned to delight as Tezuka finally crushed his lips to hers. Kissing her passionately as if there was no tomorrow he smiled in satisfaction when he felt her hand on his head to encourage him to continue.

'Kunimitsu' Asahina whispered against his mouth. 'Wake up! You are going to be late for school…' she said suddenly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Mitsu-chan? Wake up! You are going to be late for school…' Tezuka Chiyo said, trying to wake her grandson by pulling the curtain, hoping the morning light would wake him.

'…' He just budged a little, brought his arm up to his face to protect his eyes from the sun and continued sleeping.

'Mitsu-chan?' She tried again, getting closer and shaking his shoulder. This time he turned over on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. Chiyo sighed and, using the strength a woman her age doesn't normally possess, pulled hard on the blankets her grandson had cocooned himself in.

'Grandmother?' the younger Tezuka asked when he saw a blurry figure in front of him.

'About time! You are going to be late if you don't get out of bed now, Mitsu-chan,' she said in a commanding voice, something that must have been hereditary.

'Yes' Tezuka sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was 6.30 am. He shook his head and reprimanded himself for waking up late. _At this rate, I don't think I'll have enough time to go jogging this morning _he thought. He sat on his bed and looked down. He saw a bulge through the comforter covering his lower body. Suddenly, the details of his dream flooded his mind. He couldn't believe what he just dreamt. Ever since the Inui's juice incident where Asahina hugged him a few weeks ago, her visits into his dreams became more frequent. But, his previous dreams involved mostly on cuddling and gazing at each other. Not more than that. This time, his dream seemed to take a big leap forward. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for all that stuffs. He played with the idea in his mind for a while. _Nope, definitely not ready_.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. He knew that this was beyond his control so he blamed his hormones. Feeling uncomfortable, he went into his bathroom. _I need a cold shower, _he thought._ A very cold shower._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another beautiful afternoon in Seishun Gakuen means another intense training session at Seigaku's tennis court. Every Seigaku's club members including the regulars were training diligently to improve their skill.

Fuji just finished his match against Momo. As usual, he won the match by 6-4. Although, there was no doubt that Momo was improving drastically in both skill and strength, Momo still had a long way to go before he could beat the tensai.

He took his clean towel from a bench at end of the court and used it to wipe off his sweat. From the distance, he could see Asahina walking towards the tennis court. Then, he looked around for Tezuka and saw the Seigaku captain was in the court, leaning against the fence, watching intently at his fellow club members training before him. Fuji's smile widened. _Time to get to work_, he thought.

'Hi, Buchou-san?' Asahina poked Tezuka's side from outside the fence, which made him jerk a little. The gesture made her giggle; somehow finding tickling Tezuka to be very amusing. 'I need to go over the recipe list my team planned to try to cook for the next tournament with you.'

'Asahina-san,' Tezuka turned around to greet her. 'Stay there.' He said, going towards the court's door on the other side.

After Tezuka left, Fuji quickly approached her. 'How are you today, Rie-chan.' Fuji greeted her with his ever so sweet smile.

Asahina smiled back at her favorite prankster friend 'Never been better, Syusuke.' She could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint from his closed eyes. 'What have you been up to? Taken any "interesting" pictures recently?' Asahina asked with a wink.

'Maybe,' Fuji said slyly. 'You just have to come to my house to find out.' Fuji chuckled, toying with the idea of showing her certain pictures of her with Tezuka.

'You know I would love to, Syuusuke. Maybe next time, ne?' Asahina smirked.

Tezuka saw both tensais talking to each other as he walked towards them. Suddenly he got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that told him to hurry up. Not wanting to give those two too much time alone to come up with any new plan to make his life miserable, he speeded up. Since the day of the Inui juice catastrophe he had become wary whenever he saw those two together.

'I heard that you are dating Captain Matsuhiro Kyo, is that right?' Fuji asked when he saw Tezuka within the hearing range.

Asahina gasped and her eyes widen. 'H-how c-could you have k-known that?' She blushed at Fuji's question. _How could anyone know about that at all?_

Tezuka halted and frowned at her response. He had also heard the rumors, but had preferred to ignore them, for his own sanity.

'The captain is a popular guy. Of course he has his own bunch of nosy fan girls, Rie-chan. It's kind of hard to hide ANYTHING from them,' Fuji answered. Actually, he had learned the hard way in the past just how nosy fan girls could be, having his own fair share himself. It was hard to hide anything from them and the more you tried, the more persistent they were. But that is another story for another time. 'So I am right or not?' Fuji asked to confirm his suspicion. He didn't like the way she had stuttered nervously at that question. It might make things more difficult for his friend.

'Not really, Syuusuke. I did go out with him few times. But, we are still friends.' Asahina answered. The fact that she and Kyo were just friends was true, at least for the time being. Kyo had been a prince charming to her every time they went out (which had been twice since their first "date"). It was impossible for her not to be touched by everything he did for her and it got harder and harder to turn him down. However, she felt that there was something missing in him and she herself didn't understand what was it that prevented her from accepting the handsome and irresistible guy like Kyo. In the end, she decided that it was probably because she was not ready to have a relationship with anyone yet.

'Perfect! Then, you wouldn't mind accompanying Tezuka after today's tennis practice, would you?' Fuji suggested. Tezuka, who slowly walked up to them, was surprised with Fuji's suggestion.

'Going where?' Asahina asked, arching her eyebrow. She was curious by Fuji sudden suggestion. _Is he up to something?_

'It is up to you, Rie. Tezuka's been practicing tennis very hard for the past few weeks. I think he needs a break, you know, a bit of relaxation.' Fuji told her. 'Do you have time?'

Asahina went through her schedule for that day mentally. 'Well, I don't mind if…'

'Excellent! That settles it then,' Fuji said immediately before Asahina could finish her sentence.

'Okay…' She slowly responded, amused with Fuji's sudden vigor. 'Well, if you excuse me, Syuusuke, I needed to go.' She gave him a quick peck on Fuji's cheek, earning the tensai a death glare from the captain. However, the glare went unnoticed by Asahina as she handed the recipe list to Tezuka before she left both regulars. 'I'll wait for you at the front gate after your tennis practice, Buchou-san.'

'Thank you, Asahina-san.' Tezuka accepted the list politely.

Tezuka waited until she disappeared into the school's building. 'Have you finally lost what little sanity you had, Fuji?' Tezuka asked the smiling tensai with a groan.

'I'm just helping you,' Fuji simply replied.

'I think that YOUR definition of helping and MY definition of helping are quite different' Tezuka retorted.

'Do you want to lose her then?' Fuji suddenly asked in his serious tone. 'For your information, a soccer captain is currently after her as well.'

'She is not mine to lose in the first place, Fuji.'

'Did you see her response when I asked her about the soccer captain? Captain Matsuhiro is now leading and you are clearly losing.' Fuji stated. 'Every time you meet her, you could only talk about the catering thing, Tezuka. Now is a good time for you to catch up by spending time with her outside school. A friendly outing with just you and her.'

'This is not a competition, Fuji.' Tezuka said in displeasure, not allowing any emotion in his voice. 'I'm not going to force her into anything she doesn't want.' _And lets face it, who would want to go out with me? Let alone spending time with me. _Sure he had his own horde of fan girls, but that wasn't what he wanted. They would sooner or latter grown out of their crush for him and realized that a stoic and apparently emotionless person wasn't the best one to be in a relationship with, and that fact somewhat made him feel empty inside. Empty like a well groomed garden without flowers. Maybe that was the reason he had fallen for the cheerful happy-go-lucky girl like her. He felt content and comfortable just being around her. Without her knowing it, every time they meet, she would plant new flowers in his garden and made sure that the flowers would get enough water, nutrients and light.

'Just give it a try. Who knows that you might still have a chance to win her heart?' Fuji said, almost like he could read the captain's mind.

Tezuka didn't reply him immediately. Somehow knowing Fuji was right… or just knowing that Fuji would make his life impossible if he didn't obey his "request". 'I'll go with her. But I would appreciate it if you could stop talking about her as if she is some kind of prize at the end of a race, Fuji. Let me tell you that I will not forgive you for disrespecting her. Am I clear?' Tezuka said before leaving.

'You just have to push the right buttons.' Fuji smirked to himself before heading for the courts again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Are you ready, Buchou-san?' Asahina asked excitedly when Tezuka arrived at their meeting place.

Tezuka simply nodded in response.

'Wanna go and get some ice cream?' She smiled at him. 'It's been a while since I had one myself.'

'…' Tezuka didn't know what to say, he didn't really like ice cream that much but decided not to respond and simply follow her.

'Come on, Buchou san! I know a place where we can get the best ice cream,' Asahina said cheerfully. 'I promise you'll love it!'

Tezuka could have sworn her eyes sparkled brightly. 'Sure…' Tezuka said. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to, just like with Fuji. It must have been a tensai thing.

'Let's go!' Suddenly, she held his hand and motioned him to follow her. The Seigaku Captain's heart skipped a beat at her touch and he merely complied. 'It's not that far.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The place was a 10 minutes walk away. Asahina began humming happily. While Tezuka tried to steal few glances at her.

_She is so beautiful… _he thought_._

'Here we are!' She said as she tugged Tezuka into an ice cream parlor.

As they entered Asahina let Tezuka's hand go, to his disappointment. She went straight to a counter with rows of ice cream with different flavor labels on top. Tezuka stood there while silently studying his angel as she chose her ice cream flavor. He was amused on how anyone could give such amount of attention on something so simple.

_Um… what should I get today?_ Asahina frowned in concentration. After a while, she realized that Tezuka was not beside her. She turned behind her and caught Tezuka staring at her.

'Like what you see?' She teased which made Tezuka had to concentrate a lot to not blush. He went next to her, looking straight at the ice creams and refused to look at her.

'So, which flavor do you want, Buchou-san?' She asked Tezuka. 'I want the chocolate with mango cream on the top, the mocha flavor with raspberry syrup, and… um… probably I should try… vanilla with caramel,' Asahina ordered eagerly without waiting Tezuka's reply.

Tezuka watched the girl in disbelieved as she listed more weird ice cream combinations beside him. He could have sworn that he saw her eyes sparkled in excitement. 'Can I have the vanilla flavor, please?' Tezuka ordered politely. He turned to his side as he heard a giggle from the girl beside him. 'Did I miss something?'

'You are so funny, Buchou-san. It's been a long time since I heard someone order ice cream so politely.' She giggled.

'I don't get excited so easily,' Tezuka told her.

'Why not?' Asahina asked as she received the ice cream she and Tezuka had ordered. She walked towards a table at the back of the restaurant. 'Ice cream is one of the best inventions ever!'

'I don't like ice cream a lot.' Tezuka said while following her. "I'm not very fond of sweets and snacks."

'Awww… But, you need a snack every once in a while!' Asahina exclaimed as she sat down.

'I have no such need,' he replied, sitting down as well.

'Mmmm…' Asahina said, ignoring Tezuka's negative remark, as she was devouring the ice cream. 'How is your ice cream, Buchou-san?'

'Not bad,' he said simply. They continued to eat silently. Unlike Tezuka, who enjoyed the silence and Asahina's company, the girl felt rather uncomfortable.

'I love ice cream!' she said suddenly.

'I can see that,' Tezuka simply replied while looking down at his ice cream.

Asahina frowned at him, somewhat annoyed by Tezuka's simple responds. He seemed to be distant and uninterested with what she said. He didn't even make any attempts to start a conversation. _Calm down, Rie. He probably was just stressed out after his tense tennis training. Maybe I should come up with something that he familiar with to keep the conversation going, _Asahina thought. _But what? I barely know anything about him. Well, except that I know he has no life except for tennis… and had once seen me almost naked in a fitting room, _Asahina looked away and blushed at the thought of spending time with a guy she had once called a pervert. She took a deep breath and calmed down her heart which began to beat faster. 'It's a beautiful afternoon, isn't it?' she asked once she felt composed.

'I agree.'

'A bit warm though.'

'True.'

'But, that is why we are eating ice cream, right?'

'Right.'

Asahina had run out of idea. She didn't have anything else to say. In normal circumstances, she would have strangled him dead before storming off. But, she was here to help him loosen up, not murder him. She told herself not to lose her cool over this. Besides, a dead Tezuka wouldn't serve their purpose being here and she was determined to do just that!

'Say something,' Asahina tried again.

'Like what?' Tezuka said as he looked up to face her in surprise.

'Anything.' Asahina said. 'Anything that you like.'

'Don't have anything to say.' Tezuka said as he continued eating his ice cream.

'Impossible!' she snapped exasperatedly. 'There must be something you can tell me. Why don't you tell me what you are thinking right now?'

Tezuka paused at the suggestion. Actually, he did have a list of things he wanted to ask her, like what she felt towards Matsuhiro-buchou or her opinion of himself. There were so many questions that he didn't have the gut to ask her. And to say the truth, he didn't know if he was ready to hear the answer.

Asahina waited patiently for him to respond. _He looked deep in thought. He must have a lot of thinking going in his head_, Asahina thought. Unknown to her, her guess was not too far from the truth.

Tezuka looked at her. He really wanted to tell her about his feelings and how she was the only thing in his mind right now. But, there was no way that he could tell her all that, especially on a friendly outing.

The girl felt uneasy by the intense staring. The way his sharp hawk eyes watching her made her feel intimidated and she could feel shivers running down her spine.

'I have nothing to say,' he finally said, continued eating his ice cream.

Asahina sighed, not sure if in relief or in annoyance. _Syuusuke is right: he seriously needs to learn how to relax._

'I love eating here. The surrounding is nice and they have various ice creams flavor that taste so good,' she said cheerfully, changing her tactic. She wondered if Tezuka was just shy and not comfortable talking to her yet. If she kept talking happily, the Seigaku captain might finally open up to her.

'I agree,' Tezuka simply said.

'I usually come here with my friends. You know Kiki and Megume, right?'

'Yes.'

'They're great friends, don't you think?' Asahina beamed, very proud of her friends.

'I don't know them that well.'

'I'm telling you that they're great people!' She replied

'Okay, if you say so.' His monotone voice was starting to get on her nerves.

'Well, I'll talk you about them! That way you'll know them better.' Asahina began eagerly. 'Kiki-chan is always super hyper. She's able to change her mood drastically. She can be telling you a joke one second and the next start screaming at you for having your shoes untied. She's a kind hearted person and selfless…and a bit of a klutz at times.'

'I see.'

'Megume-senpai is totally different from Kiki-chan. Well, not totally. I mean, both are really fun to be with and both are kind hearted, but Megumi-senpai has a more mature personality which helps balance the group.'

'Okay.'

'…'

'…'

'You know, I am sure you would enjoy their company.'

Tezuka grunted neither accepting nor rejecting her idea.

'Hey! Maybe the four of us should hang out together. You know… and get to know each other!' Asahina beamed.

'I would rather be practicing tennis.' Tezuka said bluntly. 'Beside I don't know them that well.'

'That's kinda the point of hanging out together, you know. To get to know people better,' she replied.

'I don't hang out that much.' He clarified. 'Especially not with someone I don't know.'

'What?'

'I don't…'

'I know what you just said!' Asahina interrupted. 'I was just surprised that you did.'

'I don't see why I should do anything as pointless as that.'

'It is not!!' Asahina declared. Somehow she felt worked up by this statement. 'It is not pointless.'

'One needs to use his time wisely.' Tezuka said. 'Once you wasted your time, you will not be able to get it back.'

'You make it sounds bad, you know'

'Well, that is the fact.'

'Your fact is wrong.'

'…'

'…'

'All I am trying to say is that I'd rather be practicing tennis. That is all.'

'You know, there is something more important than tennis.'

'Like?' He asked, the surprise he felt not showing on his face.

'Like going out and having fun with your friends.'

'…'

'Buchou-san?'

'As I said, I don't like doing pointless things.'

'How can you say such a thing?! So you mean that what we're doing know is pointless?'

'This is different,' Tezuka mumbled.

'What did you say?'

'I said that this is different.' Tezuka repeated more slowly.

'How so?'

'…' Tezuka didn't answer, but Asahina kept waiting for him to say something… anything.

_Well, isn't this awkward_, Asahina thought_._

'Why don't we talk about someone you know,' she suggested.

'Who?' He asked.

'Well, like… um… Oishi!' She exclaimed.

'Oishi?' He said. 'What about him?'

Asahina stared at him. _This is unbelievable!_

'Say something about him, Buchou san,' she said desperately. 'Anything!'

'I don't like empty talk.'

'It is not empty talk, Buchou san. It is a way for us to know each other,' she explained.

'How can talking about someone else help us to know each other?'

'Buchou-san…!' She whined.

'Stop calling me Buchou-san…' Tezuka muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' She asked. _He's finally talking!!_

'I was just saying that I would appreciate it if you call me by my name,' Tezuka said impassively.

'I can't,' she said simply. 'I've gotten used to Buchou-san already.'

'…'

'Besides, everyone calls you that,' she reasoned.

'Everyone on my TEAM,' Tezuka said firmly.

'I don't see anything wrong with calling you Buchou-san…'

_I do…_He wanted to reply, but held his tongue

'You know what… forget it I don't mind that much,' Tezuka said.

_Is he sulking? _Asahina thought, staring at him for a while_. He IS sulking!_

'You know what?' She said as she swapped their ice creams (with spoons) round. This earned her a glare from Tezuka. 'I'll call you whatever you want me to, but you have to finish up my ice cream.' Asahina challenged.

Tezuka frowned at the ice cream in front of him. He barely liked to eat ice creams, let alone those with mixed flavors. He looked up and was about to object. But when he saw Asahina's jade puppy eyes, he decided against it. He picked up the spoon and ate the ice cream in front of him, trying to ignore the fact that he was using the same spoon Asahina had used to eat the ice cream earlier.

'It wasn't that bad, was it?' She asked him after he ate his first spoon of ice cream.

'Not really,' he admitted. _A bit too much on the sweet side though._

'You know, sometimes it is okay to explore new things. You might end up liking them,' she added with a smile.

'…' Tezuka continued eating the ice cream.

'A guy is more interesting that way. Most girls I know prefer their guy like that,' she added as she ate her (previously Tezuka's) ice cream. The comment made Tezuka pause. 'Although, I could never understand why because I rather have someone as simple as this.' Asahina said absently, referring to the vanilla ice cream.

This earned her an almost invisible smile from the Seigaku captain.

'So, do I have to call you Tezuka-senpai?'

'No, Kunimitsu is fine.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I think it is time to go home,' Tezuka said as he stood up.

'That was fun! Maybe we should do it more often?' Asahina suggested.

'Yes. But, next time I'll choose the place,' Tezuka said firmly.

'Okay,' Asahina said cheerfully.

They both went back … holding hands…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later…

'Hina-chan!' Kiki shouted, looking around Seigaku's tennis court for Asahina and dragging a clueless Megume behind her. 'Hina-chan!'

'Kiki-chan, what are you doing here?' Momo ran towards the girls. 'Are you okay?'

'I need to talk to Hina-chan. Do you know where she is?' Kiki asked in panic.

'Well, I saw her going with Buchou somewhere about half an hour ago. They're probably discussing the catering thing again. Poor Hina-chan, buchou can be a real perfectionist at times, but I am sure they'll be here soon,' Momo informed them.

'What is going on, Kiki-chan?' Megume asked worriedly. She had never seen Kiki this upset. 'Is something wrong?'

'I'll explain it when we find Hina-chan.' Kiki walked back and forth.

'Is it something about Hina-chan? Is she in trouble?' Momo asked in concern.

She just stared at Momo but didn't answer him. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for what had happened last night.

'Kiki-chan, are you alright?' Momo was worried when he saw Kiki on the verge of tears.

Megume patted Kiki to calm her down. 'It's ok Momo-chan. She's just a bit stressed nothing more.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asahina and Tezuka arrived at the tennis court's ground and walked side by side towards the tennis court area.

'So, what do you want for your birthday, Kunimitsu-kun?' Asahina turned around and was looking at Tezuka expectedly.

'I told you already that I don't want anything for my birthday,' Tezuka told her.

'Come on, Kunimitsu-kun. You told me that you don't celebrate your birthday, but at least you should receive the presents,' Asahina stated. 'You only have it once a year after all!!' She declared.

'I don't celebrate it, Asahina-san,' He repeated.

'Hina-chan!' Kiki appeared, along with Megume and Momo. 'Come with me, it's important!'

'Why…' Before Asahina could complete her question, she was forcefully dragged away by Kiki.

'I'm sorry' Megume apologized to the two boys with a bow before following her friends. 'It's a girl thing!' She shouted over her shoulder, quickly catching up with her friends.

'Something happen, Momo?' Tezuka asked his kouhai.

'I don't know, Buchou. I think something's happened and it has something to do with Hina-chan.' Momo replied. 'And by the look on Kiki-chan's face, it was probably trouble.'

Tezuka mentally took note. He hoped that whatever problem Asahina was facing could be solved soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'What's going on, Megume-senpai?' Asahina asked in confusion.

'I don't know, Hina-chan. I was doing my monthly report for our club before I was dragged here by Kiki without any explanation.' Megume replied.

'I'm sorry, Hina-chan, it was an accident!' Kiki began to cry. 'You've got to forgive me.'

'Kiki, take a deep breathe okay?' Asahina assured her friend by patting her back. 'We're friends, remember? Of course, I'll forgive you.'

'But, I messed up big this time, Hina-chan!' Kiki wailed, almost choking on her own words. It took Asahina and Megume fifteen minutes to calm her down. 'Kazuma saw a picture of the three of us, last night.'

_Oh no!_ Asahina thought in alarm.

'WHAT?! How could you let that happen Kiki?!' Megume exclaimed, too shocked to address her with –chan.

'I'm sorry! It was an accident!' Kiki sobbed. 'My parents were out of town last night so Kazuma and I decided to have a double date with his brother and his girlfriend at my house. I forgot to remove the pictures of the three of us from the living room.'

Asahina remained speechless, too stunned to even think in coherent sentences.

'Did they recognize Hina-chan, Kiki?' The oldest girl asked slowly, hoping to get a negative answer from her friend.

'They immediately recognized her from the picture, Megume-senpai,' Kiki told her reluctantly taking deep breaths. 'I am sorry, Hina-chan. I was so careless.'

_They've found out that I am here! _The thought hit her with the force of a speeding truck. She turned to Kiki and saw her friend's helpless look, begging her for forgiveness. Asahina took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down; after all, she had known something like this would happen sooner or later. There was no way she could run away from it forever.

Megume took Kiki in her arms when she began to sob again. The incident had been an accident, so there was no use blaming her. Besides, there were bigger problems that needed to be taken care of instead.

'What are you going to do now, Hina-chan?' Megume asked, turning her attention to Asahina who was sitting silently beside them. 'Hina-chan? Are you okay?'

She looked at her friends and forced herself to smile. 'I'm fine, senpai.' She assured, her voice barely a whisper. 'Just thinking, that's all.'

'Do you hate me?' Kiki was able to choke out. 'Shout at me, scream at me and blame me for everything, just… don't hate me, Hina-chan. Please don't hate me.'

'I'm not mad nor am I going to shout or scream at you, Kiki-chan. You're my best friend and I can't blame you or hate you for something you have no control over.'

'So, what are you going to do now, Hina-chan?' Megume asked in concern, still hugging her sobbing friend who seemed to have calmed down.

'I am not sure myself. I think I would need to contact Keisuke and tell him about this,' Asahina answered. 'But, for the meantime, we just have to continue with our lives as if nothing happened, okay?'

Megume and Kiki didn't answer her. _How can she be calm in this situation when she knows she's in danger? How can she even think that we're going to hum while fiddling our thumbs doing nothing but watch her fight?_

'Please, Megume-senpai, Kiki-chan, I need your support the most right now. I know that we are not doing much right now, but I don't want anyone to panic. I want to tackle this problem calmly. Cause there's no room for mistakes.' Asahina pleaded.

Kiki and Megume looked at her determined face. Then, they look at each other and silently agreed to support Asahina in anyway they could.

'Are you going to move to another school again, Hina-chan?' Megume asked after a while. The question hung over their heads for a few moments, each of them knowing what would happen to their friendship if the answer was affirmative.

'I don't know.' Asahina finally said, smiling weakly at her friends. 'I want to talk to Keisuke first and see what he thinks of this.'

'I am really sorry, Hina-chan,' Kiki sniveled. 'Rikkai would now know where you are. And the Yuuhi family would finally be able to track you down again.'

'Don't worry, Kiki-chan. This kind of thing was bound to happen. I guess I'm just glad that I'm warned beforehand. At least, I got a head start on this.'

…

…

…

Firstly, my big thankssssss and hug definitely go to dear Kailly for being a sweetheart beta-ing this chap despite of the hurdles she went through. I wish her luck for her in exam! Gambatte!!

Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!! Renren (big hug), Lei (funny review ever), Otakugal (I somehow find that otakugal word related to a screaming fangirl.. love… love… love… Tezuka!! I know its just me…), unknown player (must have been because Euro Cup is coming up that is why I have this image of you being a soccer player… can't wait for Euro!), shahsyira (you know, every time I saw your name, I would be thinking of Syakira. Don't know why. I love Shakira!!), and red-jello04 (Got to say how much I love your name because I love eating strawberry jelly). Love it!

I am so very sorry for such a late update… and yeah, I am obviously super hyper tonight because it had been a stressful week since I just started my part time job… -sigh- which could only means less time to write… but no worries the show must go on…

Keep the reviews rolling baby!! Wheeee…!


	14. Enter Rikkai Female Team!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT…

Enter! Rikkai Female Tennis Team

'Stop it, Niou-senpai. It hurts!' Kirihara yelled as he tried to squirm his way out of the older boy's headlock. His attempt was futile since Niou was pushing his kouhai's back against the fence of the hospital rooftop.

He tightened his headlock on the poor second year. 'You think you are going to get away with what you've done, brat?'

'Niou, whatever you do, you better do it quickly before Renji, Sanada and Yukimura get here,' Marui advised from a nearby bench, throwing a sweet cake in the air and catching it with his mouth.

'I told you what would happen if you couldn't keep your yap shut, didn't I?!' The words were screamed in Kirihara ear and the headlock tightened even more, making it impossible for him to swallow in fear. 'And what do you do? You go and tell Ran and her bloody over-protective friends, Yukari and Juri, about me flirting with other girls! Do you know how much trouble I'm in because of you?'

Kirihara couldn't say anything, his body completely paralyzed with fear. He looked over at his bespectacled senpai who was sitting beside Marui on the bench. Pleading eyes sending invisible messages to Yagyuu's back. Yagyuu, who was obvious to everything, coolly shrugged off Kirihara's silent plea for help and chose to concentrate on his golf magazine instead.

Jackal, also sitting on the bench, shot a worried glance at the pair. Yukimura had entrusted Kirihara to him and if there was anything happened to the youngest member of their team, he wouldn't be able to face Yukimura. He was about to get up when he saw Kirihara's face start to turn blue but Marui shoved a sweet cake in his mouth and said with a laugh, 'Don't even think about ruining the show Jackal!'

'There was nothing I could do, senpai,' Kirihara tried to defend himself, starting to feel a bit dizzy due to the absence of oxygen. 'If I hadn't told them about it, they would have killed me!'

'You mean you'd rather die in my hands instead?!' Niou threatened, trying to tighten the lock even more. 'Are you a man or a chicken? They're just girls for crying out loud!'

Kirihara could have sworn his neck would break if Niou pulled it any harder. He was aware of them being girls and all, but from his past experience he had learned that it was best to yield to his overprotective hormonal female classmate's demand to avoid instant death. Although, at that moment he didn't know what was best: instant death from the girls, or slow torture from Niou. _Probably the latter, _he managed to think despite of the pain he endured.

'NIOU!' Sanada's bellow could be heard in a three-mile radius. 'RELEASE AKAYA THIS INSTANT!'

Niou was taken aback by Sanada's presence, causing his grip on Kirihara to weaken. His kouhai took this opportunity to escape and run behind Yukimura who was standing between Sanada and Renji.

'What is happening here?' Yukimura asked concerned while patting Kirihara's head and assuring his kouhai that he was safe with him.

Marui bounced to his feet to greet his fellow third years. 'Nothing unusual, Yukimura. Akaya told Yukari-chan and Juri-chan that Niou was cheating on Ran-chan.' He said before popping another sweet cake in his mouth. 'Umm, yummy. Want one?' he offered to his captain.

'So, naturally I would want to break his neck,' Niou snapped, ignoring Marui and throwing a murderous glare towards Akaya who was cowering behind the team's captain as if his life depended on it while protecting his neck with both hands from Niou. The trickster knew that he wouldn't be able to even touch a single hair on Akaya's head as long as both Yukimura and Sanada where there. It was obvious that Yukimura, if not the entire team, had a soft spot for Rikkai regular team's baby. But Niou was pissed, very pissed. And when Niou was pissed he didn't have mercy for anyone. Yet, his logic side told him that involving the captain was a bad idea, because if the Yukimura was involved, so was Sanada. And nobody in his right mind would want to mess with the overprotective Fukubuchou.

Yukimura nodded, accepting one of Marui's cakes before turning back to Niou. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't break his neck, because then he won't be able to play for the next tournament anymore.'

'How about if I break that brat's right arm instead? He doesn't need it in the tournament since he's left-handed anyways.' Niou offered, a malicious grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles a few times, making Akaya grabbed Yukimura's hospital gown.

'That's enough Niou! Another word about this and I'll make Renji change your training menu so you'll have intensive training everyday, got it?!' Sanada warned.

Niou scowled at the threat but decided that it was probably best to shut up. It's not that he was scared of Sanada but he wasn't stupid either and quickly decided that Akaya's life wasn't worth an everyday intensive training schedule. He wasn't afraid of the training either, but more training meant less time for himself, or for flirting with girls.

'You know Niou, you should learn to be a gentleman from Yagyuu,' Renji told his silverhead teammate.

'Hell will freeze over and the dead will come back to life before that happens, Renji. If living his entire life with his gentleman twin has had no effect on him, what makes you think that Yagyuu will make any difference?' Marui stated, earning a death glare from the trickster. Yagyuu nodded a little in agreement but made no further comment.

'Talking about your brother, Niou. I heard that Kazuma-kun's Seishun Gakuen team had won their game against our school's baseball team.' Yukimura said, trying to change the topic of their conversation. 'I wish I could have watched the game and congratulate him myself but it wasn't possible. Could you pass on my congratulations to him?'

Niou simply nodded to acknowledge his captain's request, still upset for not being able to break Kirihara's neck.

'Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Mura-buchou. I heard that Niou-senpai and his brother found out that Rie-san is currently in Seishun Gakuen when they were having a double date,' Akaya informed.

Niou's eyebrow twitched. _How the hell did he know that_? He wondered, not liking his team talking about his private life and the fact that Kirihara was yet to learn how to keep his damn mouth shut. _Wait until I get my hands on him…_ he thought, throwing invisible daggers towards the other boy.

What Kirihara had said surprised Yukimura. It had been a long time since he heard about the girl since she was abruptly transferred to another school. Nobody knew where she had gone after her family's death. 'How do you know that, Akaya-chan?'

Kirihara who saw Niou's murderous glare, realized the mistake he just made, he cowered lower behind his captain to shield off the glare.

'I also heard about it, Yukimura. It's become a hot topic among the girl's tennis team members. Not to mention that the news has spread among the second year students,' Yanagi informed.

_Oh right, that is how the brat knew about the date, _Niou thought grimly. The boys and girls tennis regulars were close to each other and occasionally played mock-matches against each other to measure their teams' strength. Kirihara was especially close to the girls' teams mostly because the female team's ace regulars were in his class. Including Niou's girlfriend and her protective best friends.

'Of course, senpai! No one could ever forget the chaos she caused when we were in our first year. She managed to mercilessly terrorize the entire first year student population, especially the weak ones. Everyone was terrified of her because of her cruelty and I doubt that her victims could ever forgive her for what she had done,' Akaya replied heatedly. He felt uneasy when he remembered what had happened last year. There had been many rumors, even reaching his class. Her cruelty towards the weak fellow students was still fresh in his mind even though he had never been one of them.

Yukimura knew that Akaya was right. What she had done was certainly unforgivable. He didn't care how dangerous a person was as long as they released their fury in the tennis court. However, being a compassionate and caring senpai as he was, he believed that everyone deserved a second chance and should be treated equally despite what they have done in the past.

Sanada could sense Yukimura's uneasiness. 'What is it, Yukimura? Are you alright? Do you want to sit down? Should I get a doctor?' Worry was written all over his face, causing the rest of the team to be alert and ushering the captain to the bench.

Yukimura smiled, touched by his friends' thoughtful action. 'I am fine. I am just worried about Rie-san.'

'Why would you be worried over that good for nothing girl, Mura-buchou?' Akaya asked puzzled. He knew that his captain had a soft spot for everyone especially those who were younger than him. But, the second year thought that Rie didn't deserve Yukimura's kindness. 'I rather be worried over the Seishun's students rather than her. For all we know she probably has half their students terrorized already.'

'I don't know. I couldn't help but feel that something would happen to her now that everybody knows where she is.' He told his friends in a calm voice. 'Especially with our female tennis members.'

'Well, actually you're right, Yukimura. She should be worried,' Niou interrupted.

'What do you mean, Niou?' Yukimura asked.

'Yukari's currently at Seishun Gakuen "_visiting"_ her old friend.' He answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Guys, hurry up! The library's going to close any moment!' Horio shouted over his shoulder before turning a corner with Kachiro and Katsuo a few meters behind him.

When Kachiro and Katsuo finally got to the corner at full speed they collided with someone about their size dressed in green. 'Horio-kun, what's wrong?' Kachiro asked, rubbing his nose.

'That.' The unibrow answered, pointing towards the female tennis club benches. The two stared in said direction and gasped. The entire female regular team was sitting on the benches; four of them had ice bags either on their heads or arms, three had their swollen wrists bandaged, and the last one, which the boys recognized as the captain, was having her right ankle bandaged by one of the first years.

'Wow, I wonder what happened…' Katsuo was able to say once he overcame the shock. 'I didn't know the girls trained _that_ hard.'

'Horio-kun!' Yelled a distressed Sakuno as she ran towards the freshmen trio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Those were the worst matches I've ever played: I didn't even have to use my special technique to beat the entire regulars of the Seigaku's Female Tennis club! They seriously suck, don't know how they got on the regular team.' Rizuhashi Yukari said in frustration while twirling her racquet in one hand. 'This school sucks too, smells like crap!'

'Well, Rikkai is a school for the elites. Of course our school is much better both in sports and academically. I don't think that it is fair to compare this school to ours,' Wanisaki Juri reasoned as she caressed her silky wavy long hair. 'I guess that explained the reason why they were eliminated early, no way Rie would want to be in a team that can't even make it past the preliminary round.'

'If she is not there where could she be then?' the bespectacled Kizuna Ran asked timidly while playing with the black strands of hair that had gotten lose from her French braid. 'I couldn't imagine her being here without joining the tennis team.'

This question hung in the air without answer. 'She probably withdrew from the team since it sucks so much. I know that's what I would have done. To tell you the truth, I can't understand how an ex-Rikkai student can stand being in this school. I think she's lost what little reason she had.' Juri replied.

'Ran, are you sure that Rie is here in Seishun Gakuen?' Yukari asked towering over the girl.

'Yea I'm sure, Yukari. I was having a double date with Masaharu-kun and Kazuma-kun last weekend and I saw her pictures there. Apparently, Kazuma's girlfriend is Rie's bestfriend.' Ran answered. 'I'm very sure that it was her in the picture, in Seishun Gakuen's uniform.'

'Well, we will definitely find her if she's here,' Yukari said. 'Didn't you ask Kazuma and his girl about Rie?'

'Well, apparently, Kazuma didn't even know that Rie is here in Seishun and his girlfriend refused to tell us more about Rie.'

'Rie must have threatened her or something, Ran. That was why she didn't dare to tell you,' Juri speculated. 'You know what Rie is capable of, right? She would do anything to make others yield to her.'

'I just hope Rie's okay,' Ran thought out loud.

'You're too nice even after what she did to you, Ran.' Juri replied. 'But, I doubt that she'll be okay after Yukari is done with her.'

'Think the rest of the team will mind us visiting Seigaku without them?' Ran asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

'Don't worry, Ran. Yukari's got it all covered.' Juri assured.

'Let me see. Where did that girl say the Seigaku's boys' tennis club was?' Yukari mumbled to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'SENPAI-TACHI!' Horio shrieked in panic as he saw Seigaku regulars outside the clubhouse followed by Kachiro and Katsuo. 'The-They're c-coming!' He managed to say between pant breaths. The other two were also panting behind him.

The riot caught the attention of the regulars who were ready to head home, except Taka-san and Eiji who had left early for the day.

'Calm down, guys.' Momo told his kouhai. 'Take a deep breath and tell us what's going on.'

The trio took the elder boy's advice.

'What?! The whole regulars female tennis team got beaten by a girl in Rikkai tennis uniform? That's ridiculous,' Momo said in disbelieve after the freshmen trio delivered Sakuno's message.

'Interesting,' Inui commented.

'Is everyone in the female club members alright, Horio-kun?' Oishi asked in concern.

'Except the regulars, everyone else was relatively fine.' Kachiro answered. 'Just a bit shaken probably after seeing their regulars beaten.'

'Ryuuzaki-san told us that the Rikkai regulars have asked permission from their coach to train together with the Seigaku female regulars. Everything was fine at first but the next thing they knew the Rikkai girls were "terrorizing" the place and challenging every regular to play against one of the Rikkai girl,' Katsuo told the regulars.

'And now they are heading this way,' Horio added panickly.

'Wasn't their coach there to stop the Rikkai girls from injuring the girls?' Fuji asked.

All three boys shook their heads.

'Why are you panicking?' Echizen said smugly. 'I am sure I alone can beat those girls if they really come here.'

'You are not beating anyone, Echizen!' Tezuka commanded sternly. He frowned, clearly upset by the news.

'Where are you going, Tezuka?' Oishi asked when he saw the Seigaku captain heading out of clubhouse.

'I want to make sure the girls are alright,' Tezuka answered, feeling obligated to check on the other team that probably needed help.

'I'm coming with you,' Fuji said following Tezuka from behind.

Tezuka nodded and instructed Inui and Kaidoh to stay behind, in case the Rikkai regulars did come to their training ground, before heading to the girls' court with the rest of the regulars.

'Hi, guys!' Asahina ran up to the Seigaku regulars who were just exiting the clubhouse. Her expression changed when she saw the boys' (especially Tezuka's) worry looks. 'Did something happen?'

'Rie, I am sorry. I have to call off our outing this time,' Tezuka apologized. 'Something came up at the female tennis court and I need to make sure everything is okay.'

Asahina nodded, a bit disappointed about the news but decided not to show it: Tezuka looked worried enough without her adding anything. 'I understand, Kunimitsu-kun. Do you need my help? I don't have anything to do anyway,' she offered.

'Well, if that's the case, then you can start by entertaining us, Asahina Rie.' Said a tall redhead girl in Rikkai uniform. Her fiery red eyes piercing through the back of the greenhead girl in front of her.

_Yukari? _Asahina was shocked to hear the familiar voice in Seishun Gakuen and turned around slowly towards it. To her horror, she saw three of her ex-Rikkai teammates standing in front of her. Her face turned pale and she was rendered speechless.

Tezuka frowned at the scene before him, looking between Asahina and the other girls. _How do they know Rie?_

'Nice to meet you too, Rie.' Yukari sneered, clearly enjoying Asahina's confound look. 'Long time no see, huh?'

Asahina didn't answer and avoided Yukari's sharp glare. She turned her attention to Ran who was standing behind Juri and nodded to acknowledge the timid girl's presence. Ran was taken aback at first by Asahina's unexpected gesture but gave her a small smile in return anyway.

'Aren't you going to greet your old friends properly, Rie? We traveled this far here just to see you, you know.' Yukari said sarcastically while studying Asahina critically. 'What's happened to you, Rie? Who are you trying to fool with your innocent look?'

'I have to agree, Yukari. In fact, she looks so fragile and weak. It is hard to believe that she used to be one of Rikkai regulars,' Juri said while looking at Asahina in disgust.

Asahina twitched after hearing the two girls' comments. She clenched her fist, trying to hold back her desire to plant her fist on their faces. _Calm down. I shouldn't lose my temper easily. _She told herself.

'I see,' Juri sneered, amused with Asahina lacked of response. 'You look like a completely different person from what you are used to be back in Rikkai, Rie. You would have lunged us for being rude to you. I am surprised that you chose to hold back instead of fighting back. However, let me tell you, Rie. Your naïve act can't fool us. We know who you really are.'

Asahina still refused to yield to such petty attempt to provoke her and threw a murderous glare at Juri instead. Juri's smug look instantly disappeared from her face when she saw Asahina's fierce glare and looked away.

_Well, wasn't as brave as you thought, were you? _Asahina snickered at that thought and was satisfied by the girl's lack of retaliation. 'Why are you here?' She demanded venomously at Yukari, ignoring Juri.

'Visiting an old friend, Rie. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Besides we still have an unfinished business that needs to be settled,' Yukari answered scornfully, unaffected by Asahina's glare.

'As far as I am concern, we have never been friends,' Asahina said through her gritted teeth. 'So cut the crap and get out of here!'

'True. We've been no more than rivals.' Yukari smirked.

'Rival?!' Asahina mocked with a humorless laugh. 'It's good to know that you are so loyal to me but I hate to break it to you but I no longer play tennis,' Asahina said sardonically.

'You think I am going to let you off that easily?' The red-head girl demanded, annoyed by Asahina's cynical statement.

Asahina deemed that question unworthy to be answered. Ignoring her "old friends", she began to walk away from them.

'I swear that you would regret if you ignore me,' Yukari warned. 'You should know what I am capable of.'

Asahina halted when she heard the threat and turned around. She glared at Yukari for a while, contemplating her next move. 'What do you want from me?' she finally said in desperation. 'Why can't you just leave me alone?'

'You need to settle the debt you owe me, Rie. It's payback time so play a match against me.' Yukari demanded and swung her racquet forward, pointing it to Asahina.

'No!' Asahina answered firmly. 'It's been a long time since I've played tennis, you can't expect me to pick up a racquet, which I don't even have right now, and play a fair match against an elite national player like you, Yukari. Besides I am not going to play tennis in my school uniform. That would be ridiculous,' Asahina reasoned, trying to evade the challenge.

'Don't take me for an idiot.' Yukari snapped, finally showing her impatience towards Asahina's refusal. 'We both know that it is impossible for you to forget how to play tennis that easily,' she refuted Asahina's reasoning heatedly. 'I know you well enough to know that you don't need your own racket to play. You'll be fine with any racket you could find. And as for the clothes…' she gestured Ran to hold up a Rikkai Dai regular uniform, 'we brought a 'gift' for you.'

Asahina chuckled and derisively said, 'Look, Yukari, I'm sure that it takes a lot of courage to propose to me like this, but for your information I'm straight, only interested in boys. So, all of you can run along because I don't want to hear your compliments or accept your gifts.' Asahina walked away leaving the bewildered Rikkai regulars.

'Hey! Where do you think you are going?!' Yukari demanded furiously when Asahina ignored her again. _How dare she make fun of me!_ Yukari darted towards Asahina and grabbed her arm to prevent her from escaping. This action surprised both her teammates and the Seigaku boys as well.

'Let me go!' Asahina yelled angrily while trying to escape from the redhead girl's grasp.

'No!' Yukari refused holding her tightly.

Seeing the commotion before him, Tezuka marched towards the girls and separated them by force. 'ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!' Tezuka bellowed. 'I will not tolerate such disgraceful behavior here!'

The two girls were taken aback and halted momentarily by Tezuka's sudden action. Asahina stepped back and rub her aching arm. Without warning, Yukari advanced towards Tezuka and slapped his face. Hard.

SLAP!

The sudden attack from Yukari left Tezuka staggering backward and the rest of the regular's mouths gaping.

Asahina watched the scene in slow motion, feeling her anger building up inside her waiting to erupt. She marched angrily passed the stunned Tezuka and slapped Yukari as hard she could. 'Don't you ever be disrespectful to him like that, Yukari. Try that again and I will not be as forgiving as I'm being right now,' She threatened fiercely, her hands convulsed into throbbing fist.

Yukari was taken aback by Asahina sudden protectiveness towards the boy. Caressing her aching cheek, she could feel the girl's anger radiating directly at her. She smiled in victory towards Asahina's sudden aggressiveness. _Just like what she was back in Rikkai._ 'Then play a match against me.'

Tezuka placed his hand on Asahina's shoulder to stop her from accepting the ridiculous demand. However, Asahina shrugged him off. The only thing in her mind now was Yukari and that smile on her face that looked like as if she had already won the challenge she insisted. _Not that her confidence is unfounded,_ Asahina thought grimly._ She is Rikkai female team's current ace after all_. Besides it had been a long time since she had played tennis seriously. Well, not counting the previous match against the high school bully because Yukari was of a completely of different level than the boy she played against. Asahina realized that simple trick like One Footed Split Step won't work on Yukari. But she wasn't going to back off. _Not after she dared to slap my… I mean, Kunimitsu-kun._

'Are you going to chicken out, Rie?' Yukari dared.

'You wish. I swear that I'm going to clean the court with your sorry ass!' Asahina declared as she grabbed the Rikkai's uniform from her ex-teammate.

'I will not allow you use my court,' Tezuka told them sternly, in his attempt to stop the match.

'No problem. We'll use the female team's court,' Yukari retorted and gestured Asahina to follow her. They both left with the rest of the Rikkai girls, leaving the Seigaku boys standing there, waiting for their captain's next move.

Fuji got impatient with standing around doing nothing, decided to run after the girls who were heading towards the Seigaku female team's court.

'Where do you think you are going, Fuji.' Tezuka demanded as the tensai passed by him.

'I want to watch the match, Tezuka. Besides, Rie might need to borrow a racket.' Fuji simply said, adjusting his tennis bag behind him, before running towards the female team's court. Echizen and Momo looked at each other and nodded in agreement before they followed Fuji's example, heading to the Seigaku's female team's court.

Tezuka watched his teammates; he sighed in defeat and started massaging his temples. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

'We better make sure it doesn't get out of hand.' The calming voice of the vice captain said. The captain nodded and followed the rest of the team with Oishi in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asahina went out of the changing room and walked towards the tennis court. She halted when she saw Ran leaning against the wall, on her own, while twiddling strands of her hair seemingly in deep thought.

Asahina approached her and waved her hand in front her face. 'Ran?'

Ran squeaked, her eyes widening in surprised. Then, she looked at Asahina, cautiously at first but gradually relaxed when she was sure that Asahina would not harm her in any way.

'You never change, you know. Still same old sweet timid Ran,' Asahina gave her a friendly smile. 'I hope your kouhai haven't taken advantage of your kindness.'

'I came to tell you that Yukari is really serious about this match,' Ran murmured, straight to the point.

'Yeah, I kind of figure that out already,' Asahina chuckled. 'She's scary, isn't it?'

Ran stared Asahina warily, unsure of what to make out of Asahina's unexpected behavior. 'This is no laughing matter, Rie. She'll do anything including hurting you as long as she wins this match,' Ran said, a prickle of unease ran up her spine. She wondered if it was the nervousness she used to feel every time Asahina was around. 'She's been training very hard for this day.'

'Thank you for worrying, Ran. I appreciate it,' She assured her ex-double partner.

Ran was about to say more but held her tongue. Being Asahina's double partner in the past, she knew that she could be very stubborn with her decision when she wanted to. However, she also noticed that the girl in front of her didn't look like the girl she knew. Asahina seemed to be a completely different person. She couldn't believe that this was the very same person who treated her like trash and never respect her even when they played doubles together. She wondered if Asahina had finally changed into a better person. The question hung over her head for a while but decided that a person couldn't have changed that much in so little time. 'Just be careful…' Ran simply said as she began to walk away.

…

…

…

As usual! Thank you Kailly for beta-ing this chap… Yup, she deserves huge thanks for the awesome help she had given in grammar and writing style. A round of applause for her!! Yey!!

To Unknown player! KuroiYuki04! ecyoj06! Otakugal! Dragon Reverb! Lei14! Milisante! Thanks for the awesome feedbacks, questions and wonderful suggestions… love them all…

Okay, my battery is running low… Keep the reviews coming in!!


	15. I'm sure I heard that one wrong!

I'm sure I heard that one wrong!

'Asahina-san, you don't have to do this.' Tezuka said, walking behind the greenhead girl. Somewhere in his mind he had already registered that she was going to play the match, but that didn't stop him from trying to talk her out of it.

'These people need to be taught a lesson, Kunimitsu-kun.' Asahina retorted as she turned around to face the Seigaku captain. 'And I won't let Yukari disrespect you, especially without knowing who you are!' Her voice was barely a hiss.

'I'm fine.' Tezuka assured her, hoping that it would calm her down. 'You're not thinking rationally. You are about to break the school's rules and that's exactly what they want: they're provoking you so that you'll fall into their trap. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment!'

_Not thinking rationally? _Asahina twitched at the statement. _Don't let your anger cloud your judgment?_ Her intense sense of pride and dignity refused to allow any logical reasoning to surface. 'Since when do you have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do?' she snapped. 'I'm not backing off just because you tell me to do so.'

Tezuka was taken aback by Asahina's sudden outburst. 'Do you really think you can win?' he asked with voice completely stoic and devoid of emotion. _Can't she see that I am worried about her?_

His question set off a mix anger and sadness in her. She held back the urge to yell, but turned her attention to Yukari who was waiting in the court instead. _Why can't he just believe that I can do this? Why does he, of all people, underestimate me? Doesn't he understand that I am doing this for him?_

Fuji handed her a racquet while patting her shoulder. 'You'll be fine, Rie-chan. We will support you.'

'Thanks, Syusuke.' She said before entering the court without looking back at Tezuka.

'Your statement contradicts my data, Fuji.' Inui said as he appeared out of nowhere behind the captain and the tensai.

'What do you mean, Inui?' Oishi asked his concern evident on his face.

'Asahina-san is going to play against Rikkai's current number one ace; a national level player,' Inui informed. 'Rizuhashi Yukari, her picture was in the front page of the female tennis magazines at the end of last year.'

Tezuka frowned at what the Data Tennis expert said.

… **SILENT WISH … … SILENT WISH … … SILENT WISH …**

'Wanna serve first or do ya think you've got the guts to receive mine?' Yukari challenged arrogantly while pointing her racquet at her rival's face when they stood at the opposite side of the net.

'Give it all you've got!' Asahina said before turning around and walking towards the baseline, ready to receive Yukari's serve with her One Footed Split Step.

Echizen arched his eyebrow when he noticed Asahina was holding Fuji's racquet with her right hand, but made no comment.

'I guess we're a bit late to stop the match don't you think, Fukubuchou?!' Kirihara remarked out of breath when he saw Asahina and Yukari step into position. Sanada nodded to Akaya before turning to Tezuka who was standing with his team on the opposite side of the court. Two pairs of brown eyes clashed over a distance: both glinting with the same stubborn indomitable pride. The glaring contest continued for a few more seconds before Sanada gave a stiff, almost imperceptible nod to the captain and turning his attention to the courts.

'Sanada-senpai? Aka-chan? What are you doing here?' Juri asked, bewildered with Sanada's and Kirihara's sudden appearance.

'Mura-buchou sends us here to stop you girls from causing any chaos.' Kirihara answered when Sanada didn't responded. 'Or at least less chaos than necessary.'

'How did you know we were here?' She demanded.

'Well, we guessed that you would be concentrating your search for Rie at tennis courts. So, we decided to check out this place first with Kazuma's help,' Kirihara replied.

'15-0'

'Wow! Now that's what I call a great serve! Yukari is certainly going all out in this match. I doubt that pathetic girl could stand a chance over one of our best players,' Kirihara commented excitedly, ignoring Juri who seemed to want to ask more questions. 'Are we really going to stop them, fukubuchou? I mean, it's not like they're causing any trouble. Besides, it'll be nice to see Yukari beat the hell out of that wretch.'

Sanada didn't answer his kouhai. Yukimura had asked him to keep the girls out of trouble, and that meant all the girls. He turned his attention to Tezuka who was watching the match intently. He was surprised that the captain had permitted the match, knowing that he was the type of person that never allowed anyone to break the rules. Sanada decided not to do anything. Besides, he didn't like getting involved with other people's business, especially those related to girls.

'30-0'

Kirihara was glad that Sanada was not going to do anything to stop the match and turned his attention back to the court. 'Who do think is going to win the match, fukubuchou?' he asked eagerly.

'It's too early to say, but Yukari seems to have the upper hand.' Sanada simply stated as he saw the Rikkai girl getting another ace.

'40-0'

'Of course she has the upper hand! Yukari's been training very hard just to win a match against that wretch.' Juri said haughtily, watching Asahina frantically attempting to get the ball that was accurately aimed to the corner of the court. 'There is no way she could beat her!'

'It's still too early to decide who'll win this match. We all know what she's capable of Juri.' Ran reminded her teammate.

'1-0'

'What're you talking about Ran? If you haven't notice, Yukari's completely leading this match. With that pathetic Split Step, that girl isn't going to be able to catch up with Yukari's speed.' Juri retorted while pointing at Asahina who was now getting ready for her serve game.

'Not necessarily Juri. We're talking about the very same girl that beat Yukari easily in our first year.' Ran said quietly, making sure that only the Rikkai team could hear.

'You make her sound like she's stronger than Yukari, Ran. Look! She can't even serve as fast as our Ace can!' Kirihara remarked. True enough, Asahina's serve was easily returned.

'15-0'

'Is that all you've got?' Yukari taunted, hiding the disappointment from the unexpected poor performance.

'As expected from Rikkai's number one player.' Asahina smirked, showing nothing of inner swirl of emotion. Even though Yukari had easily returned her serve she knew there was nothing wrong with it. It was certainly the way she used to serve in the past, but Yukari's speed had improved tremendously; making Asahina's best serve seem slow in her point of view. _There is no way I can catch up with her on my current speed level, _she thought intently while preparing herself to serve again. _I need to do something about this._

'You are right Akaya-chan. Yukari probably surpasses Rie in terms of strength, just like she did in the past. But, you've got to remember that Rie was better than Yukari in term of skill and speed,' Ran replied to Kirihara's earlier comment.

'If we're talking about speed, then Yukari's definitely faster.' Juri replied heatedly. 'It's true that Rie has beaten Yukari in the past, but that was in the past! To say that that weak girl is better than Yukari is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!'

'But that friend of yours still feels inferior to Asahina-senpai.' Echizen commented coolly with his usual smug look. He and Momo had come around to their side in the middle of the first set. Ryoma was leaning on a tree next to the courts just a few steps from the Rikkai team while the Seigaku power house stood besides him, arms crossed over his chest. 'Despite being a top national player like you said, she still came here to play against the girl that you call weak.'

'Shut up!' Juri snapped. 'How dare you call Yukari inferior_?!'_

'Echizen's right. Your friend clearly thinks highly of Hina-chan. Surely she wouldn't have come all the way over here if she thought Hina-chan had no chance defeating her,' Momo supported.

'Do you really think she has a chance? Don't make me laugh. Look at her! She can't even return Yukari's shots, let alone beat our ace.' She pointed at Asahina who missed another of Yukari's shots.

Ran stared at Echizen and Momo for a while. Both boys were defending Asahina, but the question was, why? She then looked towards the girl whose serve was returned effortlessly by Yukari, giving the redhead consecutive points. _Why would these two wanted to defend Rie? They should know that this girl doesn't deserve such kindness._

'2-0'

It was Yukari's turn to serve again. But this time her serves were much faster and fiercer, although that wasn't what was causing the problem. The balls passed Asahina without hitting the ground and headed straight out at either sides of the court. But right after it passed the line it made an unpredictable sharp u-turn and hit right on the line of the court. Being able to see the ball and predict its course, despite of its super speed, Asahina tried to catch up with it; but the ball was too fast! Causing her to miss the ball by a few inches.

'I see you've improved the speed of your Eagle Dive technique again.' Asahina remarked trying not to lose her cool over her futile attempts. She knew she was trapped and would be forced to run around a lot, losing her stamina rapidly._ I can see the ball but I just can't reach it. Damn it!_

'I told you that I am going to play my best, Rie.' Yukari taunted. 'I suggest that you do the same too if you don't want to lose this match.'

_That's true, _Asahina thought grimly, but showing nothing to her opponent. _This is not good. If I don't do something about it now I'll definitely lose the match. _

'Asahina-san seems to be guarding her left foot. That's why she can't fully utilize that technique,' Kaidoh commented to the rest of the group as realization struck him.

'Very good observation, Kaidoh.' Inui congratulated his kouhai. 'She supports 64.31 percent of her weight with her right foot, which compromises her balance and speed. It's hard to notice with the technique she's using, but when you compare her posture and speed to Echizen's One Footed Split Step, there are definitely differences in them.'

Fuji also noticed Asahina guarding her leg from the start of the match and wondered if she had somehow injured her left foot before the match.He turned to Tezuka who was standing beside him: no doubt the captain was also aware of this issue even though he didn't show it.

'Oi, Echizen.' Momo started. 'Her left–'

'Yeah, she's guarding it.'

'Do you think she's intentionally throwing the game points so that she could work out the problem?' Momo asked.

'I don't know but she seems to gradually pick up the speed.' Ryoma answered. _I hope she figures out how to overcome whatever her problem is before the match is over._

'3-0'

'Stop fooling around, Rie! I know what you are trying to do. I'm not going to fall for your little tricks you know!' Yukari shouted fiercely from her side of the court.

_Fooling around? I wish I was, _Asahina thought. She wanted to finish the match as quickly as Yukari. However, she also knew that to finish this match quickly was to either let Yukari win or play seriously. Giving up to Yukari was definitely not an option, especially after what she had done to the Seigaku captain. But if she wanted to play seriously there would be a high chance that she would re-injure her left foot. For that reason she had intentionally lost the points to Yukari so she could get used to using her left foot and gradually applying her weight on it to see whether it would be able to withstand her full weight while split stepping back and forth. Asahina didn't immediately serve, taking her time to decide what she should do next.

'What in the name of! Doesn't she see that Hina-chan can't play her best right now?' Momo said through gritted teeth after hearing Yukari's ridiculous accusation.

'Using that lousy One Footed Split Step as a desperate attempt to return Yukari's special technique? It's insulting!' Juri sneered at Momo's angry remark.

'Asahina-senpai can't make the most out of the technique because of her foot,' Echizen explained slowly, making sure to mouth each syllable. 'I am sure that once –'

Kirihara snorted at Echizen's statement. 'Yukari's a national level player like Sanada-fukubuchou. Even if she manages to use that pathetic technique fully; I doubt that she would be able to catch up with Yukari.'

'I don't think that is what Yukari is referring to,' Sanada suddenly said.

'What do you mean by that, fukubuchou?' Kirihara asked bewildered.

'Sanada-senpai is right. Yukari isn't referring to Rie's split-step. Don't you remember Rie's deceptive play style, Akaya? Initially toying with her opponents like a lion would do with its prey: either to force them to show their optimum capability or trick her opponents into thinking that they could win easily against her before defeating them in the blink of an eye.'

Asahina was now bouncing the ball, finally decided her next move. _It's now or never. Time to test how far my foot will be able to withstand the pressure exerted by my Flash Step without injuring it, _she thought while hitting her serve. Switching tactics, instead of hopping along the baseline as what baseliner players would do, she skipped swiftly and leaft the baseline like an all-rounder: ready to receive Yukari's return.

The Rikkai girls outside the court gasped in surprised when they saw what Asahina was doing. Even though she was yet to hit any of Yukari's returned balls, the sight of that technique somehow induce goose bump down their spine.

'Is it me or has Hina-chan's posture changed?' Oishi wondered out loud.

'It seems that Rie-chan is no longer using the One-Footed-Split-Step. Don't you think, Inui?' Fuji asked interestedly.

'Indeed. I think it is another variation of it, although I am not sure what the differences are yet.' Inui replied scribbling furiously into his notebook.

'Tezuka' Oishi said all of the sudden, gaining the captain's attention. The fukubuchou looked once at where Momo, Ryoma and the Rikkai team was, before looking back at Tezuka: awaiting approval. The captain stared at the place for a few seconds before nodding slightly. In an instant the team made their way there, carefully bunching around Echizen's tree.

'Ran, are you seeing what I am seeing?' Juri asked, obvious to the Seigaku team.

'What is it, Juri?' Kirihara turned to her, wondering what she was talking about.

'Flash Step,' Ran answered softly, watching intently as Asahina repeated her previous move.

'Look at her technique carefully, Akaya. The speed of that technique heavily depends on her ability to quickly change direction with only one foot on the ground multiple times. The key lies on the ability of that person to completely master her body balance and extraordinarily quick reflex,' Sanada explained. 'So far, Rie is the only person that I know who could pull this one off that easily without losing her game's rhythm.'

'However, it put a lot of stress on both knees and ankles. I don't know how much Rie was had been training to keep her body fit, but without a proper training exercise, I doubt her legs will be able to endure such stress for a long time,' Ran explained. _And with her left ankle injury, it's a miracle she's able to perform the Flash Step at all._

'Asahina-senpai seems comfortable playing as an all-rounder.' Echizen remarked as said player darted back and forth on her side of the court trying hard to return the ball. 'I thought she was a baseline player.' The comment caught the other Seigaku regular's, save Momo's, attention.

'You thought that she was a baseline player, Echizen?' Oishi asked in surprise. 'How do you know that she plays tennis at all?'

'I saw her play tennis the other night against a high-school boy. She managed to beat and scare him away,' Echizen answered. 'Momo-senpai was there too.'

'Scare a high-schooler away? I couldn't imagine Rie-chan scaring someone away.' Fuji said with a thoughtful frown on his face.

'You've no idea, Fuji-senpai. She's a totally different person in the court!' Momo shuddered at the memory of that night's incident. 'And she told me the next day that she actually isn't a baseline player, but an all-rounder player. Don't you remember that Hina-chan was using Tachibana's sister's racquet at that time, Echizen? She said that upon inspecting the racquet, she found out that Tachibana's sister is a baseline player. That's why she played as baseline player because the racquet she had at that time was best used at the baseline,' he explained.

'She was both baseline player and all-rounder,' Ran interjected, causing the Seigaku boys to jump in surprise with the sudden statement.

'What do mean?' Fuji politely asked.

'She will play at the baseline whenever playing doubles and become an all rounder when playing singles,' Ran answered him. 'It's her playing style.'

'She also plays doubles?' Momo thought out loud in surprise.

'And that proves that Rie is an exceptional player since she could play both single and doubles. You should know how hard it is to play doubles, Momo. It not only requires you to be good in tennis but also needs you to effectively balance your skill with your partner. Cooperation, respect, understanding, and trust are crucial in double games and not everyone can do that. Not even Echizen could do that well,' Inui explained, glancing when the Twist Serve player twitched. Ryoma just shrugged, coolly ignoring Inui's statement.

_Yes, that's true. Rie was very cooperative every time they played doubles. That was why I liked playing with her because that was the only time when she would respect, appreciate, and trust someone_, Ran thought to herself._ If only she could maintain those qualities outside the court._

'40-0'

'Did she happen to tell you that she could also play with her right-hand as well?' Echizen asked, watching all his female senpai's serve returned by her opponent.

'Oh yeah, and I also asked her that because I found it weird for her to use her right hand as her dominant side while cooking and left hand when playing tennis. She told me that her dominant hand is her right but she played with her left hand that night against the bully because her right shoulder was injured by one of the boys,' Momo responded.

_She was injured_? Tezuka eyes widen in concern.

'I didn't realize that she hurt her shoulder that time, Momo-senpai.' Echizen said.

'Me neither. I didn't know until she told me about it,' Momo reply. 'I guess she's very good at hiding her pain.'

_Ambidexterity? Isn't that interesting? _Fuji thought amused.

'Everyone look!' Oishi turned everyone's attention back to the court.

'What is it, Oishi-senpai?' Momo asked. He looked at the court but couldn't see what the vice captain was trying to point out.

40-15

Kirihara and Juri were dumbfounded by Asahina's performance but Ran remained calmed, almost as if she was expecting this to happen.

_I guess bad habits die hard_, Sanada mused.

'Aww… Don't be so shocked yet. There's a lot more where that came from!' Asahina smirked. Then, she turned towards Fuji. 'Do you mind if I do it again, Syuusuke?'

At first Fuji didn't understand what she was talking about since he had also missed her last point. But when he saw the position Asahina was in and the mischievous glint in her eyes, he finally caught up with what she was planning to do. 'Not at all, Rie-chan,' Fuji replied with an assuring smile.

Still smirking, the girl nodded before turning her attention to Yukari. 'I am going to show you what you get when you challenge a tensai,' she stated as she began to spin the ball with her hand before hitting an under-serve.

'You're kidding right? Who do you think you're scaring with that pathetic under serve, Ri-.' Before Yukari was able to finish her sentence Asahina had hit the ball. Disgusted by her attempt of catching her off guard she ran towards the ball and hit it. To her surprise, the ball unexpectedly disappeared, just like the previous one._ What's going on?_

40-30

'Disappearing Serve?! But that's Fuji-senpai's technique! How can anyone other than Fuji-senpai managed to do that?' Momo exclaimed.

'I told her about it last time. She was interested by the technique when I mentioned it so I told her the theory behind the Disappearing Serve.' Fuji answered. 'If I had known that she also plays tennis, I wouldn't have told her how that serve works.' Fuji commented, feigning a sigh. 'Oh well, my bad,' He chuckled. 'Although I am surprised that she managed to pull that one off just after listening to its description once.'

'What exactly did you tell her, Fuji?' Inui asked hoping that Fuji would tell them about the secret behind the Disappearing serve.

Fuji smiled slyly at Inui's question but didn't answer.

'40-40'

Yukari was fruitlessly trying to return the Disappearing serve. _How is she doing that?_ Her eyebrow twitched at Asahina's cocky look. 'Just because you have that cheap trick doesn't mean you're going to win!' She yelled angrily.

Asahina grinned in triumph when she saw Yukari's frustrated look. 'Well, this "cheap" trick is the one that managed to take a serve game away from you, Yukari,' She smugly retorted.

'3-1.'

'Don't insult me with a technique that doesn't even belong to you! You should know that I'm playing my best in this match and if you don't do the same; I'll spread the news about you being here in Seishun Gakuen to the whole school!'

Asahina frowned at her threat. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the court without saying anything, leaving behind a stunned Yukari. 'Hey, where are you going?' the redhead yelled at her. 'Stop right there!'

She ignored the angry redhead and walked towards Tezuka. 'Kunimitsu-kun, you are an all-round player right?'

The captain was bewildered by Asahina's question but answered her with a nod.

'Do you mind if I borrow your racquet?'

'Hey, are you deaf or something? Come back here and continue the game,' Yukari shouted from the court.

'Shut the hell up, Yukari. You want me to play my best? Then just stay put and wait for me to come back and beat your sorry ass,' Asahina yelled back at her angrily before turning back to Tezuka. 'Can I borrow it?'

The present Seigaku team was shocked at her sudden change of attitude. 'Sure.' Tezuka almost involuntarily said. But the moment the word left his mouth he was already regretting it. Rie thanked him with a mischievous giggle and reached down to rummage though his sport's bag, quickly locating the racket. She then gave Fuji's racquet to him in exchange. Testing Tezuka's racquet by swinging it around and flicking the strings with her knuckles she marveled for a moment at how finely made it was. Mizuno Prolight S90. It seemed like the racquet had gone through minor modifications probably to suit Tezuka's playing style. It had been a long time since she held such an exceptional racquet like the Seigaku's captain. _With this, I will be able to use my technique more effectively, _she thought happily before going back into the court.

Yukari frowned at Asahina's bold challenge. _Beat me? I'll show you who's gonna beat whose ass!_ She sneered as her opponent before hitting her serve.

Rie picked up speed and used her Flash Step again to catch up with Yukari's ball, managing to hit the ball. However, the ball hit the net. Everyone in Seigaku team including Asahina was surprised by the unexpected fail return. 'I see. You've put a very complex spin on the ball. You must have gone through hell perfecting your technique,' she remarked after recovering from her surprise

'I've been practicing hard all this time. Surely you don't expect it's the same Eagle Dive that you saw in the past, do you?'

'Oh no! Don't get me wrong, I am just excited that you're finally able to entertain me a bit more. After all, you did force me to use my Flash Step so I definitely don't want to end the fun just like that.'

'Don't be so cocky, Rie. Why don't you that after you hit the ball pass the net!' She served as soon as she finished her sentence.

'It'll be my pleasure!' She smirked, trying again to make the ball pass the net. The ball didn't pass, but it managed to hit the net a bit higher. However, her face didn't show any sign of disappointment at her failed attempt; in fact, she looked thrilled and seemed to be enjoying herself. 'I think I am getting a hang on this.'

'There's no way Rie will be able to return Yukari's Eagle Dive.' Kirihara said. 'Even I haven't figured it out yet!'

'Observe closely Akaya, and you'll notice that the retuned balls are gradually inching up the net. It'll only be a matter of time until she's able to return it.' Sanada instructed. Sure enough, the last ball almost hit the top part of the cord, but bounced back to Asahina side of the court.

'You might want to quit using your Eagle Dive, Yukari.' Rie advised. 'Cause the next point's going to be mine!'

Yukari tightened the grip on her racquet, feeling the anger and frustration building up inside her. _Reverse Spin technique. I trained so hard all year to find a way to defeat it. To develop an invincible spin that even Rie couldn't figure out. And now she's telling me that she's figured out my Eagle Dive's spin after a couple of returns? This is ridiculous! _The redhead took her position, ready to hit an even lower Eagle Dive. She knew that Asahina would have to bend her knees to return the ball: which would drain her stamina much quicker.

Asahina snickered at Yukari's stubbornness. Knowing the course of the ball, she flash stepped towards the corner and hit it back to her opponent. Bearing the warning in mind, Yukari was ready to receive the return and hit the ball back with another unmistakable Eagle Dive. 'Stubborn aren't we?' Rie sneered while skipping swiftly back, forth, and sideways to return the ball, only to receive an even fiercer and lower Eagle Dive.

'How did she do that?' Momo exclaimed in fascination with Asahina's special moves. His sentiment being shared among his teammates as well.

'Reverse Spin's a technique that allows Rie to able to figure out what kind of spin her opponent puts on the ball after trying it a few times,' Ran explained to the Seigaku boys. _It surely brings a lot of memories, that Reverse Spin._

'After she figures out the spin, her opponent can no longer depend on that technique,' Sanada added. 'In other words, she is sealing away her opponent's techniques, forcing them to repeatedly switch into new strategy and reveal all of their other techniques, if they have any.'

'But that's impossible!' Momo stated. 'Nobody can tell the different spins applied on a ball at that speed and then come up with a counter-spin that quick.'

'Except for someone who has excellent eyesight,' Fuji interjected. 'I bet that she has extraordinary eyesight which can distinguish ball's spin like Eiji and Echizen.'

'That make sense,' Echizen nodded in agreement. 'I noticed that even though Asahina-senpai couldn't catch up with the ball directed at her, she was able to read the unpredictable course of the ball since the beginning of the match, regardless of the ball's speed.'

'However, there is a downside to that technique.' Sanada said.

'What do you mean?' Fuji asked.

'Rie's reverse spin gives her just enough power to return it as a normal shot, and even if she's able to hit it at difficult points of the court, with Yukari's speed there's not much she can do.' Ran answered.

'You're talking like the reverse spin is the only technique that she is capable of,' Momo said angrily.

'I agree. She can't just have one technique.' Echizen said. _No tennis player in his right mind would only have one technique._

The Rikkais looked at each other as if telepathically communicating with each other.

'You don't think she's completed "that" technique, do you?' Juri asked to Ran.

'Maybe,' Ran simply answered.

'Maybe? She wasn't able to complete it back in Rikkai so what makes you think she managed to complete it here, Ran?' Kirihara eyed Ran suspiciously, thinking that she seemed to know more than what she was telling them. 'You girls did say that she quit tennis since she left Rikkai, right?'

'The reason why you've never seen the completed technique back then was because she never needed to use it against her opponents.' Ran admitted softly, finding the ground very interesting.

'So, she did manage to complete it?' Sanada asked to confirm his suspicion. Somehow he felt that the girl was hesitant to tell them.

'She wanted to hide it until we reached the nationals.' Ran admitted, looking at Sanada 'I've only seen it a few times: during our practice, but then she threaten me to keep it a secret.'

'Why isn't she using it yet then?' Kirihara asked in denial. 'Surely, she'd like to finish this quickly! Isn't that the fastest way?'

'Of course not, the fastest way is to tire your opponent.' Kaidoh hissed. 'After that they practically defeat themselves.'

'Idiot, that's the longest way possible. The fastest way to win is to crush your opponent with invincible power!' Momo exclaimed proudly.

'Who're you calling an idiot?!'

'Who else would that be if it isn't you, Mamushi-teme!'

'You want to fight, baka?'

'You're on, bastard!'

'Stop it you two!' Tezuka bellowed, tearing his eyes away from the match for the first time since the match had restarted. 'If this behavior continues it'll be fifty laps around the court, understood?!' His kouhais instantly stopped from attacking each other.

'What I don't understand is why she couldn't just continue to play with Fuji-senpai's racquet in order to use that Reverse Spin technique?' Oishi asked, trying to soften the tense atmosphere that Kaidoh and Momo's squabbling had left behind. 'Surely she could do that, right?'

'She could but it's not wise to do so against national level players like Yukari,' Ran explained. 'Each racquet is made specifically for different types of player to optimize said player's performance. Only by using a certain racquet, she's able to optimize that technique. Besides, it's a habit for Rie to play according to what a racquet is made for because it gives her greater challenge and excitement.'

'You seemed to know a lot about Rie-chan.' Fuji remarked.

'Of course! She was Ran's double partner back in Rikkai after all.' Juri answered.

… **SILENT WISH … … SILENT WISH … … SILENT WISH …**

The score had been stuck at 40-0 for ten minutes as the ball bounced back and forth, spinning alternately between Asahina's Reverse Spin and Yukari's Eagle Dive. Both girls refused to give up on the point.

_I won't give up no matter what. I'll win this round even if that means I have to sacrifice my arm to do it, _Yukari thought, completely determined as she stubbornly hit another Eagle Dive.

Again, Asahina was forced to return the ball with the Reverse Spin. _I can feel my energy being flushed away with each return. Yukari's purposely hitting her shots low to rip away my stamina. I don't think I can hang on any longer. _She thought, trying to keep her expression and body from showing any signs of weakness. Apart from the exhaustion she was also holding back the throbbing pain that was shooting up her leg from her left foot. The strain on her knee was also directly affecting her ankle. _I need to do something and I need to do it fast! But, at what price?_

'How long do you think they'll be able to keep this pace?' Fuji asked out loud. Nobody answered as they continued watching the match intently.

Tezuka felt uneasy, something told him that he should stop the match as soon as possible; that something dreadful was going to happen to Asahina. Realizing that Asahina had minimized using her left foot when flash stepping wasn't a good sign. And yet, he couldn't see anything on her face that indicated any discomfort or pain. _Am I wrong? _He would hate himself if anything happened to her, especially if he had done nothing to prevent it. _Please let me be wrong, _he silently prayed.

Making her decision to take the point for herself by using her other technique, Dominion Shot, Asahina quickly repositioned herself after hitting another Reverse Spin to Yukari. She knew that using this technique would mean straining her already injured foot but she also knew that she had no choice.

Yukari could no longer feel her hand gripping the racquet. She looked down to make sure that her grip was still strong and saw that her knuckles had turned white from the pressure and her nails were firmly dug in the overgrip tape. It was just a matter of time before her hand could no longer maintain its hold, or react at all. The ball came soaring back at her and she almost missed it. Almost. Fortunately, she managed to hit the ball coming to her, adding a more complex spin to it: a spin she was sure her opponent couldn't return. However, even though she was completely sure she had hit the ball with a good angle, it unexpectedly just bounced off her racket and stayed dead at her feet.

'40-15'

'What just happened?!' Momo, being the first to recover from the shock, exclaimed the question on everybody's mind.

'I'm not sure. But I don't think that it was a Reverse Spin.' Oishi stated.

'Is that the Dominion technique, Ran?' Sanada asked.

'Yes, senpai.' Ran confirmed

'What happened, Ran?' Kirihara repeated the question.

The girl was hesitant to answer so she just looked at the ground, avoiding everyone's gaze.

'I think it is an upgraded Reverse Spin where she added a new spin and greater power to the ball by turning her body around before hitting the ball to create a powerful and unique centrifugal force which not only neutralized Yukari's Eagle Dive but also further adding her own spin to the ball to completely "freeze" the ball: leaving the ball without spin. With no spin the ball becomes 'dead' and to counter it you need to apply double force. But since she knew that her opponent was more preoccupied with adding the necessary spin and not the strength the ball stayed dead.' Inui explained in one single breath.

'Is that true, Ran?' Sanada asked the timid girl. She nodded.

'So the technique was really complete.' Kirihara thought out loud.

'I'm sure that you'd like to stand there all day, amazed at my incredible skills. But if you don't mind, I've got other things to do!' Asahina provoked, smirking at Yukari who was standing speechless at the opposite side of the court.

'Amazed my foot!' The girl retorted angrily. _Like hell am I going to let you beat me!_ Without wasting anytime she served an Eagle Dive which was agian returned with a Reverse Spin.

'Why isn't Yukari changing strategies?' Juri cried angrily seeing her friend stubbornly using the same technique repeatedly.

Ran looked at Juri while placing her hand on Juri's shoulder to calm her down. 'She can't, Juri. Her pride won't let her.'

On the fifth ball, Asahina decided that it was time for another Dominion Shot. She waited in anticipation for Yukari's return. To her amazement, the ball unexpectedly hit the cord and became a lobbed ball. _Did she plan to hit a cord ball or is it just a mistake? _she thought. Quickly recovering from the surprise, she skidded backwards with her Flash Step and then jumped backwards for a smash. The shot was so strong and swift that even Yukari was unable to return it, but it had come with a price for as soon as she hit the ground an intense pain shot up her leg causing her to collapse. Her ankle twisted painfully and a star-studded blackness exploded inside her head. She bit her lips to hold back the pain as she pitched forward, hitting the ground face first.

Without thinking Tezuka ran into the court towards Asahina, concern written all across his face. 'Rie, are you all right?' he said, helping her to sit up and not taking his eyes off her. This was the first time in his entire life he had ever felt so frightened. His heart skipped a beat before pounding so fast at the sight of blood trailing down her chin from her lips. He lightly wiped the blood off her. He knew that this was nothing compared to her foot injury, but it seemed to calm him nonetheless. That is, until he took a look at her swollen ankle.

'I am fine, Kunimitsu. Just get out of the court so that we can continue the match,' Asahina replied, trying to assure her worried friend when her vision cleared.

'Tezuka, how is she?' Fuji asked in concern, standing along with the rest of the team behind him.

'I'm fine. Just… out of breath,' Asahina said while trying to push herself up. She winced at the pain caused by the slight movement. It seemed that she was no longer able to stand up. However, she willed her entire being to focus on standing up. She clawed her way erect and staggered forward.

'A swollen ankle.' The captain's voice caught her off guard, but when the words finally sunk in her face flushed red. 'Oishi, go get the medical kit from the clubhouse. Momo, get Ryuzaki sensei; she should be in her office.'

'No!!' The voice stopped both players from exiting the court. 'I'm fine! I can finish the match!' she tried to take a step but her foot wouldn't hold her weight and she fell over.

Tezuka was able to catch her before she hit the ground again. 'You're hurt and in no condition to continue. This match is over: I won't let you play anymore,' he said, the strict words sending Oishi and Momo on their way again.

She refused to stop playing: 'I can win this, trust me!' she begged while trying again to stand up.

'No,' Tezuka adamantly refused as he prevented her from standing up with Kaidoh and Fuji's help. 'You're in no condition to even stand! I'm taking you to the nurse's office this instant.' It was a split second decision, after a quick assessment to Asahina's badly swollen foot: the injury looked too serious to be simply treated with the med kit.

Asahina struggled and tried to escape from the boys, but their grips on her were too strong. She managed to head-butt Kaidoh and kick Fuji with her other leg, making both of them let go of her, but the captain was still as persistent as always. Almost without thinking she bit into his arm as hard as she could, causing his grip to slightly weaken. Tezuka was taken aback by Asahina's unexpected aggressiveness but managed to hold his firm grip over her, preventing her from escaping. Realizing her attempt was in vain she continued to struggle, much more violent this time. Losing his patience towards her unreasonable persistence, the captain reached for her foot and twisted her injured ankle. Hard. Asahina screamed in pain.

'Buchou! What are you doing? You're hurting her!' Echizen shouted, trying to approach but Inui held him back.

'If you refuse to come with me, I won't hesitate to do that again,' he threatened. 'Coming?'

Asahina nodded almost immediately, completely terrified. 'It hurts, you know,' she sulked, refusing to look at him.

Tezuka looked at her and felt his body relax at the sight of his girl pouting oh-so cutely in his arm. 'I am sorry, sweetheart. I promise I will not do it again,' he whispered softly while lifting her, bridal style. Handling her with incredible gentleness, as if she was made of the most fragile crystal he headed towards the school building. The other Seigaku boys followed him from behind.

_Sweatheart?_ Asahina bewildered, the pain numbing her senses. _I'm sure I heard that one wrong… right?_

…

…

…

Thank great big hug to my beta-buddy, Kailly, for beta-ing this chap… I absolutely like her and how she had kept an eye for me to make sure the characters somewhat in-character…

Just out of curiosity, if anyone (esp. to those diehard Sanada's fan… Yep, I know you are out there) could tell me what Sanada's eye color is…

Thank you for the reviews! I absolutely love it… Ecyo06, LivelyRose, Renren, Milisante, MiraNtezuka, Unknownplayer, Lei14, Otakugal, Invisible-gurl. Love you all! Haha… Ok, maybe not haha… yey!! Oh dear, I am going nutz!


	16. What you truly want

Those in _italics _are the characters thought…

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

What you truly want 

'It's done!' a young nurse grinned while clapping after she finished bandaging the girl who sat on one of the bed in the nurse office. The nurse put the remaining of the bandage on a trolley near the bed. 'Sure that you don't want to take a day off from school tomorrow, Asahina-chan?'

'I am fine, thank you.' Asahina replied politely despite of the nurse overexcited behavior. The nurse reminded her of Kiki. 'I am sorry for the trouble.'

'No worries. But you wouldn't be able to play tennis for a few weeks, okay?' The nurse said as she poked the tip of Asahina's nose playfully, before turning around to open the curtain. 'I am going to get a crutch for you in the storage room. Be right back!'

'Um… Okay,' Asahina nodded while following the nurse with her gaze until the hyper nurse was out of sight. _The nurse probably spent a lot of time with teens that she ended acting like one, _Asahina sighed and turned her attention to her bandaged foot to study it. _Wow!_ Her swollen foot look twice bigger its original size and it looked so ugly that if she was a beauty queen, she would have died in heart attack that instant. Although she could still felt pain throbbing, she felt somewhat content for the first time since she left Rikkai. She smiled at the thought of how blissful she felt when playing tennis in the court as her vein rapidly pulsed with adrenaline. Now she realized that she had forgotten how much she used to love and enjoy tennis, even before she entered Rikkai. _How could I forget the fact that tennis was all about fun and pleasure where winning and losing had never crossed my mind?_ However, she didn't have time to ponder this when Momo poked his head into the room of the nurse's office.

'Hina-chan!' Momo exclaimed, once he spotted Asahina and ran toward her with worry written all over his face.

'You guys are still here?' Asahina looked up and blinked in surprised when she saw Momo and the other regulars entered the room before gathering around her.

'How could we go home knowing that you are injured, Rie-chan?' Fuji replied, standing behind her.

'Does it hurt?' Momo asked when he saw her bandaged foot. With a trolley placed in front of Asahina, he decided to sit on the bed beside her.

'Nope, it was not as bad as it looks really,' Asahina faked a grin while swinging her foot back and forth casually to assure Momo. 'It was just a "sprain", nothing more.' Asahina lied. She recalled the nurse had insisted to take few days off from school to give time for her foot to recover which she had refused adamantly. Suddenly, she let out a yelp and cringed in pain when her injured foot accidentally hit the desk near the bed.

Tezuka shook his head and pushed the trolley away carefully before kneeling in front of Asahina to examine her foot. Instinctively, the girl retracted her foot away from him, as if afraid that he would twist her foot again. Tezuka looked up questioningly to her. 'I just want to take a look of that foot.'

'Oh…' Asahina blushed, allowing him to examine her foot. 'Um… okay.' _Why do I feel oddly awkward towards him? Wait, this is not awkwardness that I am feeling but what is this unfamiliar feeling welling up in me?_

With a crutch in one hand, the school's nurse entered into her office and stopped in her track. 'Aww… So sweet!' she exclaimed when she saw Tezuka kneeling before Asahina with his hand supporting her injured foot. _Just like in Cinderella story! _she shrieked in her mind like a fangirl. 'Young love!'

The hyper nurse's sudden appearance surprised Asahina and the regulars. Tezuka was the first one to recover and gently put Asahina's foot down. Trying to hold back the heat that was threatening to rise up his cheeks, he stood up and turned around, facing the nurse.

Everyone watched the nurse approaching the "couple" and handed the crutch to the Seigaku Captain. 'Your girlfriend is okay, Tezuka-kun. Her foot is swollen but fortunately she didn't break anything. She wouldn't be able to walk without her crutch for a few days and would need someone to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't play tennis before her injury heal,' she said, winking at the astounded boy. She seemed to overlook the rest of the Seigaku boys.

_Girlfriend?! _The word bulldozed both Asahina and Tezuka. The Seigaku Captain looked at the greenhead girl over his shoulder only to find the girl avoiding from meeting his gaze. 'Actually she is not my…'

'Can I trust you to make sure she would be in good hands?' the nurse said expectantly, ignoring Tezuka attempt to correct her. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. She loved fairy tale story so much despite of her age. But hey! As long as she was young in her heart, her age didn't matter and besides, she was still quiet young anyway.

Tezuka looked between the crutch and the nurse a few times before sighing in defeat. He felt that he had no choice but to nod and agreed that he would take care of his "girlfriend".

Satisfied with Tezuka's respond, the nurse turned to Asahina who was yet to recover from her blush. 'And promise me, Asahina-chan that you would behave and listen to your prince charming, okay?' she said, winking at the younger girl. When Asahina nodded without argument, the nurse clapped in excitement before she whirled around, lost in her little fairy tale dreamland. 'Young love!' the nurse sighed dreamily, skipping towards out of the room leaving everyone to look at each other in bewilderment.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_Your girlfriend is okay, Tezuka-kun._

Asahina could feel heat rising up her cheek and her heart pounding erratically against her ribs ever since she left the nurse office – no, actually it had been like that since she left the court with Tezuka. Just when she was able to convince herself that she was hearing things in the court, the nurse had made a thoughtless remark about their relationship which instantly reminded her of what Tezuka had just said to her in the court.

_I am sorry, sweetheart. I promise I will not do it again._

The words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. Now, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. _Damn it! _The image of the Seigaku captain carrying her out of the court were still tumbling back and forth inside her head. She shivered recalling the way his hazel eyes intensely gazing her with apprehension and concern, replacing his usual emotionless look. There was something about him – something in those penetrating hazel eyes which sent jolts of electricity and ran through her to warm her heart: assuring her that she would be fine as long as she was with him.

_And promise me, Asahina-chan that you would behave and listen to your prince charming, okay?_

The nurse words had somehow rattled her. His broad shoulder, his solid body and the way his strong arms wrapped around her as he lifted her carefully certainly left a huge impact on her. Adding these features up along with his oh-so mysterious good looks, Asahina couldn't help but admit that the mix was almost irresistible. _I guess Prince Charming is one way to describe how gorgeous he looks._ When Tezuka's usual emotionless look slipped into her mind, she chuckled. _Icy Prince Charming more like it, _she amused at that thought.

Suddenly, an illuminating thought struck her: a few hours ago she would have agreed that Tezuka was indeed an emotion-deprived guy but now Icy Prince Charming didn't really fit him anymore. Sometimes it only took a single incident to change one's perception of another person. _Oh god, why do I feel suddenly sentimentally attached to him? _Then, Megume's and Kiki's words washed over her as if someone had just toppled a bucket of icy water onto her. _I am not falling_ _in love for him, am I?_ that thought scared her for a while and she shook her head to shake off the insane thought from her head. _Calm down. That couldn't be right,_ Asahina assured herself._ There is no way I could have fallen for him. The chance of me falling for him is probably next to zero, _she nodded as relief washed over her when she was finally able to reason with herself.

Tezuka looked at the girl who was walking beside him every now and then. The usually cheerful girl had been particularly quite since they left the infirmary. She had been acting strangely as she walked beside him: shaking or nodding her head, and chuckling or frowning without any apparent reason. When he asked her if she was in pain or having any discomfort, she assured him that she was fine. She even refused his offer to help her walking saying that she wanted to practice to use the crutch as soon as possible. But, he could sense that something was wrong. 'Asahina-san, is everything fine?' Tezuka asked in concern.

'Huh?' Asahina stared at him, confused. It took a few second before her mind registered his words. 'Er… yeah. Why?'

'I thought you were in pain or something. You had been so quite.'

She smiled to assure him and said, 'I am just thinking.'

'Thinking?' he raised an eyebrow. 'Is something bothering you?'

'Uh? No, nothing is bothering me.' Asahina lied.

'The nurse didn't know that we are just friends, Asahina-san. There is no need to let her words bother you.'

_But what about the things you've said to me in the court?_ Asahina wanted to say but was not brave enough to actually say it out loud. Both of them continued to walk in silence, leaving their conversation hanging.

As Asahina and Tezuka reached the school's front gate; they saw two Rikkai girls outside the gate, waiting for them. Instinctively, Tezuka positioned himself between the Rikkai girls and his angel to protect her.

'We just want to talk to Rie for a while,' Yukari said relatively polite to Tezuka than she was earlier, with Ran standing behind her twiddling her braid. 'Or do we need to seek permission from you?'

'It is okay, Kunimitsu-kun.' Asahina assured the Seigaku captain. 'I will be fine alone.'

Tezuka turned to his girl, about to object her request: after all, these were the same people who caused her injury. 'I will be right there if you need anything,' Tezuka said instead, when he saw her determined look.

'Now that is what I call an overprotective boyfriend.' Yukari commented, glancing at Tezuka as he walked away from them.

'Watch what you are saying, Yukari. He is not my boyfriend. That boy is the Seigaku captain and you should show your respect for him.' Asahina quickly replied. Trying to sound as stern as possible, while holding back the heat which was threatening to creep up her face as much as she could.

'Seigaku captain? I heard that the Seigaku captain is a national level player which even Sanada-senpai and Yukimura-senpai look upon. If you ask me, that boy didn't look much like one.'

The comment effectively set Asahina's anger off and sent a searing glare to Yukari. 'Nobody ask your opinion, Yukari. You could say anything you want about me and I wouldn't give a damn about it. But please refrain from saying rude things about him or I wouldn't hesitate hitting you ugly face!' Asahina snapped; feeling offended on behalf of Tezuka. 'Anyway, what the hell do you want from me this time?'

Yukari frowned at Asahina, biting her lips to hold back the anger which was welling up in her. Before she could come up with an equally rude come back, Ran tugged her arm. Turning to her friend, Yukari arched her eyebrow – ready to bite Ran's head off for disrupting her war with the greenhead wretch. Ran shook her head, pleading Yukari not to lose her temper.

Seeing Ran's pleading look, Asahina decided to be more patient for Ran's sake since she owed a lot from the timid girl in the past – besides she was getting tired of arguing with Yukari. 'Look, I am sorry for what I had just said…' Asahina began.

Both of the Rikkai were taken aback by her apology. It seemed like they didn't expect that from Asahina. Never had they expected an apology coming from her. 'Ran told me that she noticed you have changed and no longer your old self.' Yukari said. 'So I decided to see it myself.'

It was Asahina's turn to be surprise by Yukari's statement, but quickly recovered. 'Well, if you weren't too obsessed with your little vengeance, you would have notice that yourself, don't you think?' Asahina said sarcastically, clearly forgotten the resolve she made a moment ago. 'No thanks to you, I had injured my ankle.'

'Hey, you could have told us earlier that you were injured instead of hiding it!' Yukari snapped.

'And let you accuse me of trying to use that as an excuse to chicken out of the match? I don't think so,' Asahina snickered. 'You know what, I think that you should watch your temper, Yukari.'

'Well, you are still the same arrogant and stubborn brat I knew.'

'Same could be said to you.'

'Shut up!'

'No, you shut up!'

Asahina and Yukari glared at each other, the atmosphere darkened and jolts of electric current traveled between them but at least they didn't try to rip each other's lung off. Ran decided to step in to calm down her friend. 'Yukari, we promised Sanada-senpai that we won't cause any more trouble, remember?' Ran reminded her fellow teammate.

Hearing that, Yukari hauled in a deep breath and let it out slowly to bring herself to relax. 'You are right, Ran.' Yukari turned her attention to Ashaina and offered a handshake. 'How about a truce?'

Asahina was skeptical at first but accepted Yukari offer in the end. 'Only if you promise not to barge into my school again and demanded for a match because I am no longer playing tennis.'

'This reminds me… I still don't understand how you could stand not playing tennis all these time. Knowing you, you would become restless and quick tempered if you weren't beating the crap out of someone for one day.'

Asahina cringed at the memory of herself when she was in Rikkai: where she would feel that her day was missing something whenever she wasn't causing trouble in the school. 'That is the thing, Yukari. You no longer know me and I am no longer who you think I am.'

Yukari paused for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. Then she realized that Asahina misunderstood her statement with something else. 'What I meant is beating the crap out of someone inside of the court.'

'Oh… Well, I managed it well so far.'

'It would be a shame, don't you think? You are very talented and a gifted player, you know. You would have surpassed me if you continue playing tennis.' Yukari said. 'In fact, you could have been our captain if you don't leave Rikkai.'

Asahina looked at Yukari as if she had turned into a two headed dragon and said, 'You are scaring me, Yukari. Just a couple hours ago, you went crazy, demanding a rematch the moment you saw me and now you are flattering me, saying that I could have surpass you? Do you know that you are contradicting yourself?'

'Scare you? The Asahina Rie would never scare of anybody,' Yukari retorted, unaffected with Asahina's rude comment.

'That Asahina Rie is no longer exist, Yukari.' Asahina replied.

'I am glad that you finally changed, Rie.' Ran said all of a sudden. 'I am really happy for you.'

Asahina turned to her ex-double partner and immediately her eyes soften. For a while, she just stood there, contemplating what to say to the timid girl. 'Of all people, I have done so many terrible things to you the most,' Asahina said regretfully. 'I am sorry, Ran.'

Ran was surprised to hear Asahina's unexpected apology. With tear of happiness rolling down her cheek, Ran advanced toward Asahina to embrace her ex-double partner. _She really had changed!_

Asahina smiled at Ran. She was glad that her friend accepted her apology and didn't hate nor afraid of her anymore but she could feel herself losing her balance. If not because Ran holding her, she probably would have fell down. 'Um… Ran, careful when you letting me go because I think I might fall down the moment you release me.'

Ran smiled at Asahina's statement. With Yukari's help, Ran aided Asahina to reposition her crutch so she could stand properly. 'You are heavy, Rie.' Yukari snickered.

'Shut up, I don't want to take that from someone who gains a few pounds as well,' Asahina retorted.

'I did not!'

'Ooh… touchy, aren't you?'

'Shut up!' Yukari retorted. Ran chuckled at her two friends' behavior, glad that they had finally become friends. Asahina and Yukari turned to Ran and then to each other. 'I guess I will need to practice more to beat you, huh?' Yukari smirked.

'I lost on default, Yukari.' Asahina replied. 'Besides you were leading the match anyway.'

'Don't be modest, Rie. Both of us know that you are better than me.'

'Maybe I am.' Asahina teased and smirked when she saw Yukari's face turned sour. 'But as I said, I am no longer playing tennis, Yukari.'

'Don't give me that crap. The way you played against me just now showed your true passion and how much you love playing tennis.'

Asahina didn't say anything to that and turned to Tezuka who was still standing not far from them, waiting for her. 'I need to go. Don't want to make my friend to wait for me any longer,' she finally said, bowing before walking toward Tezuka. 'Hope to see you next time.'

'Rie, aren't you coming back to Rikkai?' Ran called out.

Her friend's words pierced through Asahina's heart but tried her best to remain calm. Turning around, she feigned a smirk and said, 'And let half of the school after my ass? Ran, after what I have done to them, I am surprised that they only send the five of you to kick my butt. I expected them to gang up at every corner waiting the right moment to turn me into a pulp.' Asahina sighed. 'Talk about being underestimated.'

'They would have if it wasn't for Ran. She had insisted us to pretend as if the news isn't true before she could confirms it, and luckily the whole school bought it. Some of them thought you being in Seishun were nothing but just another rumor and not surprisingly, the rest just plain scared of you to admit your existence.' Yukari said impulsively.

'And now you met me, can I trust you not to reveal the truth that I am here to everyone else?' Asahina asked.

'Do you really think that we are going to do that?' Yukari snapped.

'I could only hope that you won't,' Asahina replied softly but loud enough for both of them to hear.

'So you are not going to come back?' Ran mumbled disappointed. 'I was kind of hoping to play double with you again.'

Asahina felt guilty to Ran's statement. 'I am sorry, Ran. I wish we could play together too but I can't.'

'Don't be sad, Ran.' Yukari patted her friend and comfort her before turning to Asahina. 'I am sure that once she comes back to her sense she would return to Rikkai.'

_Once I come to my sense? _The question hung over her head for a long time. _I doubt I would ever go back to Rikkai._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Heading to Asahina's apartment, Tezuka stole a few glances at his angel who had been smiling after she talked with the Rikkai girls. Seeing her happy like that made him feel content.

'Do you ever get those moments when something so totally unexpected happens where someone's perception and belief about yourself completely change in an instant?' Asahina said out of the blue.

Tezuka took a moment to answer her, trying to understand what she was trying to say. 'What do you mean?'

Asahina turned to him, grinning before turning her attention back ahead. 'You know, I could never imagine Ran and Yukari to not hate me and become my friends before today.'

Tezuka was surprised hearing her statement. _How could anyone hate her?_ He, for one, couldn't imagine anyone hating her: this girl had some sort of unique charisma which drawn people toward her, himself included. 'Why is that?'

The smile on her face faltered when she heard his question. 'Let just say that I am not what I used to be,' she murmured softly.

_What does that mean?_ Tezuka wanted to say but held his tongue and waited for her to continue. He could sense that she didn't want to tell him more than what she already had and he respected that. He didn't want to force her into saying anything that she wasn't ready to say.

'Do you have a dream, Buchou-san?' Asahina asked, changing the topic of their conversation.

'No,' Tezuka said simply.

'Come on, Kunimitsu-kun. Everyone has a dream.' Asahina stated indignantly. 'That is one of the reasons why we are working so hard for.'

'I don't have a dream; only ambition,' Tezuka told her, he knew that Asahina was trying to avoid conversation related to her past and he didn't mind. He was glad that she had finally went back to her usual self. 'I'm working hard for my ambition.'

'And what is that?' Asahina asked, although she had a feeling that she knew what Tezuka was going to say next.

'To go to the Final and win the Championship with my team,' Tezuka answered in confidence.

Hearing that, Asahina reminisce her past when she was a regular in the Rikkai team. 'Exactly the same ambition I used to have,' Asahina thought out loud without even realizing it.

'The same ambition?'

Asahina turned to Tezuka, bewildered. 'Huh?'

'You said you used to have the exact ambition.'

'Oh…' Asahina said hesitantly. 'Yeah, I did. Back in Rikkai.'

Tezuka paused; contemplating what to say next, 'Why did you quit playing tennis?' he said finally when curiosity got the better of him.

Asahina took a quick look at him before answering, 'I did something that I shouldn't have. For that reason I have sworn not to play tennis anymore except if it can be used to help/ defend other people.' Realizing that she had blurted the truth, she added, 'Besides I am tired of tennis.'

Tezuka considered her answer; it didn't make sense to him because what she said contrasted with what he saw. After watching her match against Yukari, he doubted that she had lost interest in tennis. '… an excuse.' he muttered under his breath.

'What?'

'I think that what you've just said was a lame excuse for you not to play tennis.'

Asahina stopped on her track and turned around to Tezuka. Although she knew that she had lied to him, she felt insulted by Tezuka's statement all the same. 'A lame excuse?' If it wasn't for her injury she would have kicked him for calling her lame. _Wait! Why do I need my leg when I have a crutch in my hand to hit his offensive mouth?_

'I would very much appreciate it if you don't lie to me. The ways you play just now proved how much you love tennis. It is hard to believe someone who is so passionate to tennis decided to quit playing it,' Tezuka said, meeting her glare.

'…' A muscle in her cheek started to tic as she clenched her teeth to keep from snipping back at him. She could feel rage building up inside her.

'And I strongly believe that the reason why you played tennis against that Rikkai girl was not because of me at all. It was because you missed tennis so much that you would use any excuse, even a weak one, just so you would be able to play tennis again.'

'…' Tezuka's statement hit the mark. Her heart caught and what he had said sliced through the red haze of her anger.

'Am I wrong?'

All Asahina could do was stared at the Seigaku captain. His words really stabbed right to her heart. She knew that he was right. Quitting tennis had been the hardest decision she ever made. She felt hollow inside her as if a significant chunk of her soul was ripped away ever since she quitted tennis. And by joining the Cooking Club, she hoped to distract her longing to play tennis and help her to rid of the hollow feeling. However, she was unable to completely detach herself from the sport. Watching other people playing tennis always put a smile on her face and made her feel that she was in the right place: the place where she belong to. Actually, this was why she made excuses coming to the Seigaku tennis court every time the boys were having their practice: either to give food to Momo, Echizen, and Kaidoh or to meet the captain when the catering thing had begun. _I missed playing tennis, _she thought, finally admitting her true feeling. She felt as if the burden she had been carrying with her had finally lifted. 'But I did terrible things in the past. Things that I could never forgive myself,' she murmured softly.

'But you do know that you wouldn't repeat the same mistake again, don't you?' Tezuka didn't know what she was saying but he knew one thing: she must break the wall which impeded her from exploring her true potential in tennis. 'You need to learn to forgive yourself. People deserve a second chance after all.'

_Except me. I don't deserve a second chance, Kunimitsu, _she thought sadly_._ 'You are asking an impossible from me.'

'Am I?'

'Yes.'

'I am only asking you to be honest to yourself. Have you ever asked yourself if this is what you truly want?'

'We don't necessarily get what we want. Sometimes you need to be ready to make any sacrifices and stick to your decision even though it was a tough thing to do.'

'I respect your resolve to stand strongly on your belief. For a passionate player like you, it definitely took a lot of courage to make a decision to quit tennis and stick with it. But you are making unnecessary sacrifices.' Recalling her match with the Rikkai girl, Tezuka knew that she was far from attaining her latent talent and yet to discover her tennis. He believed that she could do much better than she was now if she decided to continue to play tennis and put her heart into it. _If she put her heart into it, _Tezuka pondered at that thought. He would do everything in his power to help her to find what her heart really desire if she let him. _If you let me._

'Could we not talk about this now? I don't think you are being fair to me.'

'What do you mean?'

'You are "hitting" me where it hurt the most and so sudden that I don't have time to think on how to defend myself.'

'Sometimes its better to…'

'And don't you think that bullying an injured person is against moral?' Asahina asked. She was not angry: she just wanted to stop talking about this matter.

'You are just trying to avoid this conversation and make me feel guilty at the same time, aren't you?'

'Did it work?' she teased.

Tezuka glared at her but didn't say anything. Here he was trying to reason with her and trying to help her but she wasn't even listening to him and was making a joke instead.

'Now, now don't be angry. Do you know that glaring and frowning induce the release of aging hormones?' Tezuka looked at her as if she had grown another head. 'You should smile more to produce a lot of happy hormones so that you won't grow old quickly. You know, you are currently looking like you are on your twenties. Imagine how you would look when you are actually in your twenties,' Asahina paused as if deep in thought and then feigned an alarmed gasp. 'You probably ended up looking like a forty year old man. Scary!'

'You are exaggerating, Asahina-san. And there is no such thing as happy hormone.'

'I am not exaggerating.' Asahina grinned. 'I bet that people around us, right now would think that we are father and daughter!'

Tezuka felt offended with what she had said but kept his silence. Without looking back at her, he continued to walk.

Asahina felt that she had gone over the line and upset the Seigaku captain. When she caught up with him, she apologized, 'I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' Asahina looked at him but his expression was unreadable. _Is he angry with me?_ Suddenly a brilliant idea hit her. 'Ouch!' she yelped, letting go of her crutch to hold her foot. Fortunately, thanks to her excellent balance control, she managed to do that without falling down. Holding back the temptation to smile in victory as Tezuka was kneeling before her to examine her foot, she feigned a groan of agony. However, seeing concern written all over his face, made her feel guilty. _What am I doing!_ Right now she didn't think that her idea was as brilliant as she had initially thought.

When Tezuka heard Asahina was no longer groaning in pain, he looked up to her. 'How is it now?'

'Um… the pain miraculously gone,' Asahina lied. _Miracle my foot! Here he is worrying about me but I did nothing but lie to him. Good job, Rie! That is definitely the best way to show your gratitude to him._

Tezuka nodded, picked up her crutch and handed it to Asahina. 'Do you need help with that?' he offered.

'I think I am getting a hang on this. Couldn't depend on you all the time, could I?' she grinned. Tezuka nodded and began to walk but Asahina tugged his sleeve which made him turned to her. 'You are still mad on me?'

'I am not mad.'

'But you are not talking to me.'

Tezuka gazed her and saw guilt in her eyes. 'Why? Does it bother you?'

'Yes, greatly.'

Tezuka was amused with Asahina's declaration. Nobody had ever said something like that to him before. 'I don't think it is appropriate time to talk right now.'

'Why not?'

'Because we are not far from your apartment,' Tezuka said, pointing toward her apartment.

Asahina followed the direction of his finger was pointing, indeed her apartment was a block away from where they were standing. 'You could have said that earlier,' Asahina pouted oh-so cutely.

'I wanted to but you had offended me.'

'So, you ARE mad at me!'

Tezuka sighed. 'Do really want me to?'

'Um… No, I don't.'

'Then stop saying that I am mad because I am not.'

'So, you are not going to avoid me or anything because of what I said just now?'

'No, I won't.' As if he could? This girl had taken up permanent resident in his thoughts. There was no way he would avoid her just for small matter like this.

…

…

…

Phew! Okay I hope this chap wouldn't be as bad as I thought… Hehe… hope you like it… I am going to upload this first thing tomorrow, hopefully before going to work… If not probably as soon as I went home… but you probably wouldn't care… I just want to blab, that's all… Oh… and this chap is not beta-ed so forgive me if you found any mistakes… I could re-read it again but I am too lazy to do that…

I am tired… Hm… what am I suppose to write now… oh wait!! Of course…! Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews and supports despite of my tardiness… SilentNahani, Frejya, Takekuri, Milisante, Lei14, Ecyo, Red-jello, Dragon reverb, Otakugal, Renren, Invisible-gurl, and Unknownplayer… Yey!! Love you all… and of course thanks to those who fav.ed this story… I am honored!

Okay!! Keep the reviews coming in!!


	17. Seigaku Training Camp: Brilliant Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT… if I do, Tezuka would laugh his brain off and Fuji would go berserk! Scary…

Seigaku Training Camp: Brilliant Idea

'What do you think of my brilliant idea?' asked a certain tensai who was leaning against the fence of Seigaku's tennis court, smiling innocently. He put his racquet down before grabbing a fresh towel provided.

Red alert! Tezuka turned his attention back to his fellow club members training before him. The only time Fuji smiled like that when he was up to something and much to his displeasure; his sadistic tensai's alarm bell went off way too often. 'No.' answered the bespectacled captain, trying to hold back the urge to rub his temple. Fuji had been pestering him throughout their afternoon practice for him to agree with his "brilliant idea" but Tezuka didn't plan to give in either.

'Why not?' Fuji asked naively for an umpteenth times today which starting to annoy the Seigaku captain.

'I told you before that we couldn't bring an outsider with us while having our training camp. Especially not an ex-Rikkai.'

'Exactly! She WAS a Rikkai regular. With her on our side now, we could "use" her as our secret weapon against the Rikkai boys team and ask her how the Rikkai regulars are training. We could gain so much from this so why are you so hesitant to use this opportunity to our advantage.'

'No.' Tezuka said decisively.

'You are just not agreeing to this because you don't like the idea of using her, aren't you?' Fuji accused. 'We are not, you know. Let's think of it as seeking additional assistance from her to improve our team's skill.'

'Our team is doing fine without her. Besides, she would only be a distraction to the team and slows us down. The point of our intensive training would be lost.'

'You mean, she would be a distraction to YOU.' Fuji smirked knowingly. 'Well that is even better! I am helping you then, Tezuka. You need to learn how to control your lust toward her and help you to resist your temptation to jump onto her all the time.'

Tezuka snapped his head towards Fuji. 'I do not jump…'

'Besides, after seeing her match with the Rikkai regular, I doubt she would slow us down.' Fuji continued, ignoring Tezuka's protest. 'And wouldn't it be nice if we could help her to get back playing tennis just like she used to? Doesn't it make you wonder at all why a passionate player like her would quit tennis despite of her extraordinary talent?

'…'

'Don't tell me you didn't notice how good she is in tennis. How thrilled she was in the court few weeks ago.'

Tezuka was momentarily taken aback, recalling the match Fuji had referred to. 'I still don't think it is s good idea, Fuji.' He said hesitantly.

'It would be more fun to have her around!' Fuji said excitedly, opening his eyes, knowing that he was so close to victory. In fact, he could almost taste it. _Just a bit more._

_And isn't that the whole problem? Her being around the whole time._ Comes to think of it, Fuji was right: her presence alone was enough to cause nervous flutter low in his abdomen. To his dismay, he noticed mischievous twinkle creeping into the tensai's eyes. 'It won't work, you know?' he said frowning after a while.

'What won't?' The tensai mocked a frown, mimicking Tezuka who was staring warily before him.

Tezuka dragged in a bracing breath, exhaling with a sigh, his was right after all. 'You were trying to use this as an opportunity to bring me and Asahina closer. It won't work.'

Fuji placed his hands on his hips. The fact that his eyes didn't lose that mischievous twinkle did little to settle the captain's nerve. 'It won't huh?' I guess we'll just have to see about that.'

'You don't seem to understand, Fuji.' Tezuka said. 'She only considers me as a friend, nothing more.'

'I see,' his mouth twitched at one corner. 'So, I'm wasting my time, am I?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I guess it's my time to waste.' Fuji rubbed his nose, whether to scratch an itch or hide his grinned, Tezuka wasn't sure. 'Listen, Tezuka. You shouldn't give up before even trying it.' Fuji said picking up his racquet.

'Just carry on with your training, Fuji.'

'About my brilliant idea?'

Tezuka stared the tensai. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. 'I will think about it,' he said finally.

…………………………………………**.………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………………………………….……………**

'What!' Kiki's shout filled the Asahina's room.

'Ouch! Stop yelling, Kiki-chan.' Asahina closed her ear. 'I am too young to turn deaf, okay?'

'But, Hina-chan, that's nine guys.' Megume interjected, unable to contain her usual calmness. 'And only you being the only female alone in the woods; something bound to happen!'

'I would be with Ryuuzaki-sensei.' Asahina corrected. 'Don't worry okay? Momo would be there too. He would never let anything happen to me.'

'I thought you don't play tennis anymore? Why would you want to go to this tennis camp with them?' Kiki shook Asahina, hoping that would return some sense back into her.

'Look, I couldn't take it anymore with the Seigaku female tennis team stalking me everywhere, pestering me to join their team, okay? You have no idea how annoying it was to have them on my tail the whole time, begging me to lead their team. I am tired of being chased and seriously, I think I lost half of my body weight just from running away from them. So, I decided to accept Syuusuke's offer so that I could get away from them. I mean, why would I want to pass such a great opportunity to rid of them?' Asahina said, walking towards her dresser.

'But what is the point! The girls in the tennis team would be back pestering you again when you got back here.'

'Well, at least I have one whole week to restore my energy to continue my escapade.' Asahina replied coolly as she folded her clothes and put it into her duffle bag. 'Maybe by the time I come back, I would found a way to permanently stop them from bugging me.'

Megume and Kiki looked at each other, wondering what else they could say to make Asahina to change her mind. In the end, admitting their defeat, they decided to help Asahina packing for the training camp.

'So, did you manage to contact Keisuke-san?' Megume asked, walking towards her friend's drawer with a plastic bag in her hand.

'So far, I couldn't contact him at all. He is probably going oversea or something. He always did that in the past.' Asahina replied while deciding what other things she needed to bring along.

'Do you think the Rikkai would tell the Yuuhi family about you being here in Rikkai?' Megume began rummaging Asahina's stuffs in the drawers and selecting the things that she thought Asahina might needed on the trip.

'I don't know, Megume-senpai. But, Yukari and Ran had given their words not to tell anyone about me,' Asahina replied.

'Does that means you don't have to transfer school, Hina-chan?' Kiki asked. Folding a blanket and put it into her duffle bag.

Asahina didn't answer her. She was so absorbed trying to get her tennis bag which she kept at the top shelf of her dresser. _Damn it, can't reach the damn thing, _Asahina cursed under her breath. Seeing her friend's difficulty, Megume stood up and pulled a chair towards her friend so that she could use it to get the stuff she need. 'Oh thanks, Megume-senpai.' Asahina smiled sheepishly at her silliness. _Oh well, that is the point of having a mature reliable friend, isn't it?_

Getting her dusty heavy tennis bag out, she quickly examined it for a few seconds before handing them to Megume who had been waiting for the green head to pass the items to her. 'Be careful senpai, it's heavy.'

'Let me help,' Kiki offered. 'Gosh! What do you put in there? Bricks or something?' Kiki complained as Asahina passed them the bag before she jumping off the chair.

'Careful, Hina-chan. Your foot just heal, don't want you to injure it again,' Megume warned.

'No worries, senpai.' Asahina said before showing off a perfect back-flip to prove her word.

Megume rolled her eyes to Asahina's childish behavior and she couldn't help but felt amused on how excited Asahina was. Megume had never seen her this happy before. _Maybe going to this tennis camp is a good thing for her after all._ 'You seemed too excited about the camp thing,' Megume teased.

Kiki gasped and jumped onto Asahina to hug her. 'We couldn't blame her. She just can't wait to spend time with her prince,' she said melodramatically.

'What are you talking about? I love you guys but please restrain yourself from thinking nonsense.' Asahina laughed. 'It's just that, it had been a long time since I went to such outdoor activity, you know. The last time I did it was when I was seven years old with my family. I missed those times I spent with them.' Megume drew closer to her and three of them had a comforting group hug. Asahina smiled to her bestfriends for their kindness and thoughtfulness: she didn't know what would happen to her without them around. 'Thanks I am fine, really.'

After a while, the three of them sat down around Asahina's tennis bag. 'Wow! Is this the Rikkai team's tennis bag? Nice color.' Kiki marveled the slick black and yellow streaks tennis bag with Rikkai logo on it. 'Does everyone in your Rikkai team have it?'

'Well, only the regulars and ex-regulars have such bags.' Asahina unzipped her bag and pulled out all of her racquets of her bag, placing them on the floor. 'All of my tennis gears are inside the bag. Hopefully it is still in good condition.'

'Can I see the rest of it?' Kiki asked eagerly.

'Sure! Just be careful and try not to break anything. They are kind of expensive these stuffs.' Asahina trying to keep an amusing smile off her face and picked up one of her racquets to be examined. The blazing red Mizuno Prolight Q88 was her game racquet which she had made a few adjustments on it to suit her play style. She seldom used her game racquet in her official match while she was with her Rikkai team. Being a conceited and arrogant wretch she was back then, she had used either her spare or practice racquet against her opponents to insult them.

Asahina shook her head to rid of the image of her filthy self from her mind and thought of Tezuka's racquet that he lent her in her match against Yukari, Mizuno Prolight S90: one of the best and latest racquets available out there, not to mention its mind boggling price. _He must be so darn rich to own that piece of beauty. It would have been that or he had been starving himself to buy it. _Tezuka's image instantly invaded her mind which made her smile. Somehow Tezuka didn't strike her as someone who came from a rich family. She had never seen him in a fancy car before. In fact, he either walked to and from the school or used bus. Their outing was a usual "commoners" type of outing. They went to ordinary places and dine at ordinary places (sometimes at the food stalls). Nothing special. In fact, if anything, she would consider him as a stingy old man for going through their receipts (sometimes hers as well) to make sure they got the exact correct change. And yes, an old man. He even dressed like an old man, for crying out loud! Well, at least until she had pointed that out one night and suggested him to try wearing something casual: something a fifteen year old boy would wear. _'I will keep that in mind,' he said after considering her comment for a while._ Asahina chuckled as she recalled how nervous she was on their next outing because when she went out with Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen a few days before that and the three of them wore skin tight sleeveless shirts (which of course aggravate both Dunk smash and Snake shot player) and told her that it was the latest fashion and a must wore thing. While waiting for the Seigaku captain to pick her up the night they went out, she was pacing the floor wondering what he would wear. No, in fact she almost called him up and warned Tezuka not to wear the skin tight sleeveless shirt. It took her whole willpower not to do that. Fortunately for her, Tezuka turned up wearing a casual blue black jacket over white tee shirt and black jeans which complimented well with his look. She could distinctly recall how handsome he was at that time. The moment she opened her door, she could feel an odd, tight sensation low in her abdomen as she stood rooted before him. He was an image of perfection and his eyes so full of mystery, like a treasure waiting to be opened. Why that image fascinates her so, she couldn't say. The wind picked up, ruffling his dark hair and plastering his shirt to the hard contours of his torso. He looked so strong and confident standing at her door. Asahina sighed at that image.

'Earth to Hina-chan!' Kiki waved a hand in front of Asahina's face to gain her attention.

The greenhead girl blinked a few times and yelped when she realized Kiki's face was a couple of inch from hers. 'What are you doing scaring me like that?'

'You were lost in dreamy land, Hina-chan!' Kiki sang playfully, grinning ear-to-ear. 'Who are you thinking of?'

'The last time I checked, Kiki was the only person who would do something like that.' Megume smirked knowingly. 'Are you thinking of Tezuka-kun?' She said slyly and added. 'Again.'

'W-what? Of course not!' Asahina stammered, blushing at the mention of the Seigaku captain. Her reaction was enough to send her best friends into squealing fits of, 'Oh my GOD!' and, 'I knew it!' Satisfied that they had pulled the latest gossip out of their friend, the two jumped up and down around Asahina as if the greenhead had won something.

Asahina sighed in defeat watching her friends' attics and then looked down only to see her tennis gears cluttering the floor. _Kiki! _She slapped her forehead and glared the oblivious Kiki before putting her stuffs back carefully into her bag. Then she found a plastic bag among the things and picked it up. She smiled seeing the content of the bag, thankful for her senpai's thoughtfulness. _Thanks, Megume-senpai. You are a real life saver._

…………………………………………**.………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………………………………….……………**

Tezuka was walking towards his team's meeting place where they would be meeting Ryuuzaki-sensei before going to the training camp. Carrying a lot of things, he accidentally dropped his pen and it rolled into the bush nearby. Sighing, he went into the bush to search for his favorite pen which was a gift from his grandfather. Suddenly, he heard familiar voices and giggles passing by him. He looked up and saw Asahina and Fuji sitting at on a bench not far from where he was, conspiring.

'Did you bring everything which I've requested, Rie-chan?' Fuji said, pulling a notebook from his uniform jacket's pocket. Apparently, oblivious to the Seigaku captain's presence behind the bush.

'Yup, I have to buy some of it though like this horrible mask and the white cloth.' Asahina said before wearing the mask.

'Perfect! You have a good taste choosing the mask, Rie-chan.' Fuji said patting his fellow tensai. 'It looks exceptionally gruesome.'

Tezuka observed the mask worn by Asahina, the mask was indeed gruesome. It was a female face mask with messy white long hair hung around her bloody wrinkled pale face. Its eyes were blazing red and sunken which were blackened around them. Its mouth was spread open showing rows of sharp yellow teeth and snake-like tongue which looked as if it was hungry for her meal. Tezuka imagined seeing it for the first time in the dark woods and shuddered at that thought.

Asahina smiled proudly at the compliment. 'And in this bag are the balloons, itchy powder, strings, sleeping pills, paints, glue, and homemade extra hot wasabi that you requested.' She listed as she peered through the said bag before looking up to Fuji.

'Good, we would need to give the wasabi to Inui.'

'Are you seriously going to do this?'

'Don't you want to?' Fuji said slyly.

Asahina hesitated at first but finally admitted. 'Well, actually it does sounds like fun.' Then she turned her attention to the book in Fuji's hand. 'What do you have there, Syuusuke?' she asked curiously. 'Is that Inui-senpai's book?'

Fuji chuckled at the question. 'That is a pretty good suggestion. Maybe we should do that and see how Inui would react to that.'

'You mean it is not Inui-senpai's,' she asked, somewhat disappointed.

'It a compilation of my "brilliant" plans for my dear fellow regulars.' Fuji said proudly. 'Spent the whole night on it.'

'Can I see it?' Asahina asked interestedly, sitting closer to Fuji.

'Only if you agree to contribute in the plan,' Fuji teased.

'Hey! Did you forget that I bought all these things? How could you say that I am not contributing?' Asahina pouted.

'Good point!' Fuji said while handing over his book to Ashaina.

Carefully Asahina read the content of the book. Giggles followed at the end of each page, and excitement was evident on her face every time she flipped through the pages. Then, she halted at one page and frowned. 'I don't think that is going to work, Syusuke.'

'How about this?' Asahina handed the book to Fuji and the male tensai quickly wrote something in the book before showing it to Asahina again.

Asahina shook her head and said, 'that was kind of evil, Syusuke. But not evil enough.'

'What do have in mind then, Rie-chan?'

Ashaina took a moment to think, grab Fuji's book and wrote her suggestion in it. It took a while for her to finish her suggestion which made Tezuka shuddered at the thought of their elaborate evil scheme to torture others.

'What do you think?' Asahina asked proudly when she handed the book to Fuji. 'With this, not only we would be able to trap Momo and Echizen. If everything goes well, we might also be able to trap the whole team!'

Fuji read the book and the more he read it, the creepier he looked. 'Rie, you are a genius!' Fuji beamed, his smile widened. 'I love it!'

'I know you would like that idea, Syusuke.'

'What idea?' Tezuka asked, suddenly coming out of the bush with his favorite pen in his hand.

Fuji quickly rearranged her expression to hide the smirk on his face and smile innocently to Tezuka while Asahina busied herself stuffing "things" into her bag.

'Hi, Tezuka!' Fuji greeted the captain. 'How long have you been hear?'

'Long enough to listen to your evil plot against the whole team,' Tezuka answered calmly ready to confiscate the things he had seen earlier. Especially the mask! 'What are you both up to now?'

Fuji and Asahina looked at each other before smiling innocently towards Tezuka. 'Nothing!' Both of them said at the same time.

'Hey, look! Its Ryuuzaki sensei coming!' Asahina exclaimed when she saw the sensei's minivan coming around the corner towards them. Tezuka held back the sudden urge to slap his forehead watching both Tensai prancing pass him.

…………………………………………**.………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………………………………….……………**

Sitting position in the minivan:

Momo, Echizen, Eiji, (at the last row)

Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui (in the middle row)

Fuji, Asahina, Tezuka (first row)

Oishi, Ryuzaki-sensei (front seats)

It was an eight hours drive to their destination, Yonpo Hill: where the Seigaku Regulars would be doing their intensive training. Echizen was sleeping peacefully at the back of the bus the whole time despite of the noise made by Momo who was munching snacks beside him throughout their trip, occasionally arguing with Kikumaru.

'Your munching is starting to annoy me, Momo. You have been eating this whole time, nya!' Kikumaru complained while giving him a lazy look.

'I am hungry, senpai. I haven't had my breakfast yet.' Momo answered before continuing his snack-frenzy.

'Idiot!' Kaidoh growled, sitting in front of Momo.

'What did you say, Mamushi-teme?' Momo glared balling up his snack bag before throwing it to his rival who was directly in front of him.

'WTH!!' Kaidoh hollered, seeing the left over snack falling out of the bag. Instantly, with difficulty he turned his whole body, ready to lunge at Momo who was also lurching forward. 'You idiotic bastard, look what you have done!' Kaidoh roared angrily, grabbing Momo's shirt.

'Did I ruin your new shirt?' Momo asked sarcastically. 'Aww… My heart bleeds.'

'Momo! Kaidoh! Please calm down, guys.' Oishi said from the front seat, craning his neck.

Kikumaru tried to pull his kouhai back to his sit. 'Momo, stop!'

Kawamura, who was sitting a row with Kaidoh agreed with Oishi and Kikumaru, trying to peel Kaidoh away from Momo. 'Guys, it is not wise to argue in the bus.'

While Kawamura was struggling with Kaidoh, he bumped to Inui who was sitting beside him and accidentally knocked off his glasses. Everyone froze on their tracks, turning to their head towards Inui. To their dismay, Inui had quickly put on his spare glasses before picking up his glasses lying on the floor of the bus. Suddenly the air darken, out of nowhere Inui pull out a bottle of blue black liquid and waved at the regulars threateningly.

'Is that your new invention, Inui?' Fuji asked interestedly, turning around to Inui.

'Not really, this is an incomplete version of my invention. But, I don't mind if anyone wants a taste of it.' Inui said, light beaming from his glasses which made all of the regulars cowered to their seats.

'May I take a look, Inui?' Fuji asked.

Inui looked at Fuji and noticed his cunning look. 'I will show you later when I complete the juice.' Inui said wisely putting back the bottle from where it came from.

'Thanks for coming, Asahina-chan.' Ryuuzaki-sensei said from her driving seat, ignoring the riot at the back of the car. 'Tezuka had been mentioning a lot about you. He told me how good you were in tennis.'

_He did? _Asahina thought, turning her head to Tezuka who was "accidentally" sitting beside her. Actually she had wanted to sit beside Fuji but Tezuka adamantly insisted to sit between her and the other tensai, probably as a precaution so that they won't came up with another ingenious scheme to torture his team. 'I hope it wasn't anything bad.' Asahina was a bit skeptical to the boy beside her because as far as she was concern, Tezuka was indeed a man of a few words but once he did open his mouth, he always knew to push her angry button.

'Oh no, not at all. In fact, he thinks highly of you.'

_What?! Wow, now that is flattering. I never thought he would think highly of anyone other than himself._ 'Is it true, Kunimitsu-kun?' she asked but Tezuka remained silence.

'He told me about your match with a Rikkai regular. From what Tezuka had told me, I can imagine how talented you are in tennis.'

'I lost the match, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I am not as good as you think.'

'You lost the match due to injury, Asahina-san. If the match continues, I calculated that there is 75 percent chance for you to win the match.' Inui suddenly said.

Asahina yelped when she turned around only to be greeted by Inui's face which was a couple of inches to hers. 'Oh my god, you are scaring me.' she could feel her heart beating fast. _Why does he have to do that? _she thought turning her attention to Tezuka sat unaffected as if it is normal for Inui to do that. _Did he always do this? _she thought, referring to Inui's weird behavior.

'And you were able to pull off Fuji's Disappearing Serve, weren't you?' Ryuuzaki-sensei asked, executing a turn into a smaller road when they reached a junction.

'Yes, I did. Why?' Asahina wondered where this conversation was going.

'Well, I don't think anyone who isn't tensai can pull off that technique successfully for how many times was it?'

'Err… Four times.'

'Consecutively, right?'

'Um… Yeah. I guess so.'

'Which only proves that it wasn't just lucky shots at all, don't you think?' Ryuuzaki-sensei winked at her by the side-mirror before returning her attention back to the road. 'I would be skeptical if you only did it once of course.'

'I guess I should thank you for the compliment then. I really appreciate it.'

'Well, you should because it is very rare for Tezuka to compliment other people. And when he did, he really means it. I guess that was why I trust his judgment.'

Asahina chuckled. 'Yeah, I kind of see where that's coming from.' Her amusement was shared by Ryuuzaki-sensei. The older woman immediately took liking for the girl, somehow Asahina reminded her of herself when she was young. _Young, vibrant, and filled with restless energy._

'I am glad that a talented girl like you is getting along with most of my regulars. Momo told me how good you are in cooking.'

'Oh yes, baking especially.'

'You read my mind, Asahina-chan. Maybe we could get together sometime?'

'I'd love that, sensei.'

…………………………………………**.………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………………………………….……………**

'You are not staying here tonight, sensei?' Asahina bewildered, watching Ryuuzaki sensei getting into the minivan which was parked in front of a rundown cabin. _And leave me alone with nine boys?_

'Yes, but I will be back tomorrow afternoon hopefully.' Ryuuzaki-sensei answered. 'I need some equipment for our training besides the nearest town is a four hours drive and it will take some time for me to find my way around that place and load the stuffs into the van.'

'Um...' Asahina looked at the boys who were just finished unloading their stuffs from the minivan. 'I could help you with that and keep you company at the same time,' she suggested.

Ryuuzaki-sensei understood what Asahina was worrying about. 'I can guarantee you that they would never harm you in any way.' Then, the older woman gave Asahina a folded paper. 'Take it. This place is quite far away and surrounded by thick forest. The nearest inhabited house is three hours drive away from here. It is the map of this forest and the usual hiking routes. The only people who have these are Inui and you. Just be careful and try not to wander off far from the route indicated in the map because it is easy to get lost once you are off the track.' Seeing Asahina's worry look at the mention of getting lost, she assured the young girl that this place was quite safe from wild animal.

Asahina unfold the map and tried to read it. The entire squiggle drawn on the map was enough to make her dizzy. 'Uh… I can't read maps.' Asahina finally admitted.

Ryuuzaki-sensei laughed out loud at Asahina's confession. 'We have more things in common that I thought we have then.'

Asahina smiled at the female sensei before her. This was her first time she met a cool sensei like her who had a young heart despite of her age. Well, although she had to admit it felt weird at first to befriend with someone who was way older than her but Ryuuzaki-sensei was so approachable and friendly despite of her scary look as claimed by most of her female fellow students. _Oh well, at least the map is pocket size. I guess it wouldn't be a problem for me to carry it everywhere._

'Asahina-chan, I am sorry to ask you this but I have to ask this on behalf of my friend.'

'Um… okay. Go ahead, sensei.' Asahina folded the map and tucked it into one of her pockets.

'The female tennis team's coach had asked me to invite you to join their team.'

Surprise, surprise. 'Oh, I am sorry, sensei. I am not interested joining any tennis club.'

'Even if they offered you the captaincy spot?'

'Yes, even that.'

'I don't understand but if you not interested in joining a tennis club, why are you coming to this training camp with my regulars?'

Asahina smiled sheepishly at that question. 'I am running away from the girls' tennis club actually.'

Ryuuzaki-sensei laughed at Asahina's answer. She had expected that that was one of the greenhead's reasons to come to her team's training camp but didn't expect the girl to say it out loud to her. 'Yeah, I heard about how persistence they were trying to make you join their team. Don't worry. I will try to talk to them about that when I get back to Seishun Gakuen.'

'You would?! Oh thank you, sensei.' she said, hugging her sensei. 'Thank you so much!'

'I couldn't guarantee that they would listen to me though. But I will try my best,' assured the elder woman.

…………………………………………**.………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………………………………….……………**

Tezuka was busy helping his fellow regulars cleaning the cabin before they could move their things inside. The place looked as if it had been abandoned for many years judging from the depth of the dust. Fortunately for them, aside from the dust, the place was clean. However, unfortunately for them, the place just provided them with a place to sleep in; no kitchen, no bedroom, and no washroom. Nothing. Just one big space and a fireplace. _I guess we just sleep in our sleeping bag and clean ourselves at the river. _Feeling thirsty, Tezuka went out of the cabin and took a bottle of water from his duffle bag to drink while watching his fellow regulars still cleaning the place. This place probably would take the whole afternoon to clean and they needed to make sure that the place was safe to be inhabited.

Then, he noticed something had made him froze and twitched. Asahina and Fuji were nowhere to be found. _Where could they be?_ Tezuka's jaw tic as he grinded his teeth, holding back his frustration because he highly suspected that those two were up to something right now. Suddenly, he heard familiar giggles behind him and saw the two tensais coming out of the woods towards him. 'Where were you two have been?' Tezuka demanded, eyeing warily at the two tensai.

'We were checking around the area with Inui-senpai, Kunimitsu-kun.' Asahina informed him, standing beside Fuji, with her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something. 'Inui said that he needed someone to help him to scout the area to take a look at the trail which we would be using for our little race tomorrow. So, we offered our help.'

'You didn't think that we are up to something, did you?' Fuji teased the captain who looked skeptical and wary to Asahina's answer. Tezuka didn't respond to Fuji's sarcasm and continued to stare critically at both mischievous tensais before him. 'Shame on you, Tezuka. You thought that we were gone to set up traps for our beloved friends, didn't you? How could you think such things?! For your information, pulling pranks are not the only things in our minds, okay?'

Tezuka wasn't convinced with what Fuji had a said. As far as he was concerned, pulling pranks on people were the only things in their mind as long as these two stuck together. He could still remember what both tensais had said and schemed before they departed and had sworn to himself to keep close watch on these pair.

'Show me your hand,' Tezuka instructed Asahina. Both tensais look at each other and then to the captain. Slowly, Asahina showed him her left hand but keeping the other at her back. 'No, the other one.' The greenhead showed her other hand after hiding her left hand which earned her a glare from those sharp hazel eyes. 'Both hands.'

Much to the tensais luck, Momo came up to them; panic was evident on the horsepower player's face. 'We needed help. We have no idea how to set up the fireplace.'

'We will help!' Asahina and Fuji said together and quickly, grabbing Momo with them and scurried away from Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed in defeat while watching the escaping giggling tensais.

…

…

…

Too much partying this weekend and I am beat… thus, making my excuse for the grammar mistakes acceptable and your complaints invalid… Bwahaha… just kidding… If the Germans win their match tonight, I will update this story twice next week… Haha… maybe… If not, I might become de-motivated… haha… maybe… Anyway, here's the un-beta chappy so I apologized for any mistakezzzzzzzzzzzz you found. I would be more than happy to accept any critics and corrections mentioned to me.

Oh, and I am very sorry for the late replies of all the reviews... thank you again… you guys rockzzzzzzzzz! Freyja, Invisible-gurl, Milisante, Otakugal, Renren, Takekuri, Red-jello, Ecyoj, and Lei…

Review!! Review!! Because your review would speed up the updates… Yes, yours!!


	18. Seigaku Training Camp: Ghost?

Seigaku Training Camp: ghost?

After Asahina had just finished carrying over some water with Kikumaru and Oishi from a nearby stream (which was twenty minutes away from their cabin) using buckets that they had found at the back of the cabin. She sat on one of the logs which they had placed around the makeshift fireplace to rest and relieve her exhaustion for a while. Sweats were trickling down her forehead from walking back and forth a couple of times between the river and cabin (which took fifteen minutes each trip). After this, they were to clean up the freshly cut grass in a tennis court behind the cabin: where Kaidoh and Momo were currently having a who-was-the-fastest-to-cut-the-grass-in-the-tennis-court contest.

_No pipe water. No electricity. And my phone is useless here because I couldn't get any signal, _Asahina thought in frustration. _And no friggin' bathroom! Who the hell built this cabin anyway? Probably men, _she fumed. _But seriously, didn't it occur to them that a female might be staying here? Bunch of idiots! Now I would have to take a bath in the river. _Fortunately for her, Megume had thoughtfully packed her a torchlight because it would be a disaster when she needed "to go" in the middle of the night. _Great! Just great. Maybe I should have listened to Kiki and Megume. Coming here probably a bad idea after all._

'I hope someone remember to cut some woods for the fireplace,' Oishi said, standing beside Asahina. The girl looked up at the vice-captain: glad that Oishi, who was watching his fellow regulars cleaning the cabin, had cast his shadow on her without him knowing it. 'Do you want a bottle of water, Asahina-san?' Oishi kindly offered. 'I am getting one myself.'

'Sure, Oishi-senpai!' Asahina smiled at him, a bit disappointed that the sunlight was once again directly shone on her. 'Thanks!'

'Waaa… You are strong, Hina-chan. You could carry a heavy bucket of water by yourself.' Kikumaru grinned, clinging onto his new friend.

Asahina was amused by Kikumaru who seemed to be full of energy. She immediately fond of the cheerful, friendly and cute senpai and decided that he was one of her favorite senpai. 'Well, not as strong as you and Oishi-senpai since both of you carry two buckets at the same time.'

Kikumaru flashed another grin of triumph to her, 'Of course! Don't tell, Oishi, about this: I have been training on my own so that I would no longer burden Oishi and get rid of my stamina problem.'

'Wow, you must have gone through very intensive training, didn't you? Well done! This proves how great tennis player you are, senpai!' Asahina complimented. She recalled the intensive training she also went through to overcome her stamina problem before she entered middle school: it was a nightmare. Without strong determination and focus, nobody could ever complete such harsh training. So, she understood the pain and hardship Kikumaru had gone through and she knew, through her experience, that he deserved a compliment for that.

Kikumaru eyes glimmered: he felt valued knowing that someone understood what he went through and the girl appreciated on how hard he had work to achieve such magnificent play. Without warning, Kikumaru jumped onto Asahina and wrapped his arms around her neck to give her a hug which only reserved for his Ochibi.

Asahina felt as if her life was squeezed out of her as she slowly turned blue. 'K-Kikumaru-senpai, c-can't b-breath…' she choked.

'Eiji, you are hurting Asahina-san.' Oishi ran towards them in concern. Kikumaru released the said girl and grinned at her which earned him a curious look from his best friend as to why Kikumaru was that happy. Then, he turned to his kouhai. 'Are you alright, Asahina-san?'

The greenhead cough, relieved to fill her source of life back into her. 'I am f-fine.'

'Eiji, what did I tell you about hugging people like that,' the vice-captain said as stern as Oishi possibly could.

'She is so kawaii, nya!' Kikumaru pouted, looking at his victim with wide puppy eyes which immediately melted Asahina's heart and made her to forgive him that instant.

'It is okay, Oishi-senpai. We were just goofing around.' Asahina said as she straightened herself to assure his senpai.

'You are the best, Hina-chan!' Kikumaru sang, giving her a thumb up. Asahina didn't know where that was coming from but accept the flattery. It was better than being squeezed to death anyway. Turning to his best friend, Kikumaru flashed him a grin, 'Oishi, Inui mentioned to me just now that he found out from his map that there is a waterfall deep in the woods, nya. Maybe we should check it out! What do you guys think?'

Oishi considered his double's suggestion. Inui did mentioned that to him too but from Inui's description, the place was very deep inside the forest and the route was a bit dangerous for a group of middle schoolers like them to go to. He was worried enough for everyone's safety when Inui told him that the cabin is surrounded by a lot of cliffs and ridges. _What if someone accidentally fell off the cliff?_ he shuddered at that thought.

'I love waterfall! I think we should check it out' Asahina agreed. It had been a long time since she'd been in one of those places. She imagined that the water must be cool and clear: the best way to wash off sweats and excess heat from her body, she thought happily.

'Awesome!' Kikumaru exclaimed in excitement, releasing his embrace on Oishi only to be replaced by a grip on his best friend's arms. 'Let's go Oishi!'

'Where?' Oishi bewildered.

'To tell the others about my this of course!' Kikumaru declared, dragging his friends towards cabin.

Asahina could only smile at her redhead senpai's hyperness and turned her attention to their duffle bags and other stuffs which they temporarily kept in front of the cabin before the cabin was thoroughly cleaned. She was glad that she was not involved with the cleaning because she was sure if she was, she probably will spend her entire week babying her runny nose and itchiness.

Suddenly, Asahina saw Tezuka appeared from the back of the cabin carrying a big bundle of logs and dumped them at the corner of the cabin before disappearing again at the back from where he came from. When he emerged again with more logs, Asahina couldn't help but noticed the way he walked: how the thick muscles in his thighs bunching with every step he took stretching the pants taut. She knew it sounded a little crazy but at that time she decided that she loved the way he walked: the way his long legs scissored off the distance and his shoulders shifted easily with each stride was an absolutely spectacular scene.

When the Seigaku captain decided that he brought out enough logs to cut, he picked up an axe and began his work, still oblivious to his audience. Asahina took opportunity of his ignorance to trace his features with her gaze. There was something about him, with his handsome look and broad shoulders that invariably rattled her. His brown hair flopped around his chiseled face, adding a majestic air of enigma in his hazel eyes and his rampant chest was visible underneath his sweaty t-shirt. There as something sexy about a well-muscled guy in a sweat-dampened shirt with the sleeves rolled back over his forearms. It fascinated her how even without his uniform, he could still exude authority. His presence seemed to dominate the place and everything around him.

After a few tries, finally Tezuka got a hang on how to cut the wood properly with just a single swing. Asahina marveled at the curious sort of grace in everything he did, steely muscle and bone working in fluid harmony. For such an impressive sight, it was only natural that her eyes were drawn to his anatomy. In her opinion, his image was on a par with admiring a sensational sunset or studying a work of art.

Tezuka started ripping up the stubborn log that he failed to cut in half with a single swing, Asahina experienced an odd, tight sensation low in her abdomen. A pure knee-jerk reaction, she assured herself. When she finally realized she was staring at him, she tried to pull her gaze away. However, as she was about to turn away from him, the Seigaku captain did something which glued her attention back to him. Her heart kicked against her ribs when he paused to jerk the rim of his shirt loose from his pants before pulling the shirt off swiftly. As he straightened to wipe his forehead with his shirt, her attention shifted to his muscular chest which was only a shade lighter than his face. From there, her gaze dropped to the ladder of muscle that formed tracks across his abdomen. He reminded her of carvings of a seasoned oak, every line masterfully defined and rubbed to a rich sheen. The boy was a heart-stopper, no two-ways about it. She could even feel the hair on her nape prickled in excitement.

Fuji who happened to pass by Asahina noticed that the female tensai was fastening her eyes to the unaware Tezuka. Fuji's mouth kicked up at the corner and his eyes took a mischievous knowing glint. He decided to approach the girl who seemed to be smitten by Tezuka who was too absorbed with cutting the logs. He wished that Tezuka could witness this himself. Perhaps then he would dig out courage to confess his feeling to her. 'Do you mind helping us out with dinner after you're done ogling our captain?' Fuji whispered to the Asahina's ear, intentionally stressing the word "ogling" to her.

The girl felt completely and utterly shock that she couldn't speak hearing Fuji's voice. Face burning, she jerked her gaze off Tezuka and turned around only to find Fuji smirking at her before walking away. Asahina reprimanded herself for being too carried away with her emotion and followed after the other tensai. Lately, she had visited the dreamland much more frequent than she used too. _Oh god! I am starting to turn to Kiki._ Asahina glanced over her shoulder at Tezuka one more time; slowly but surely a smile crept on her face. _Maybe Kiki and Megume were wrong. Coming here is probably a good idea after all!_

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Tezuka had just done cutting all of the logs. Some of the cut logs were already used for the makeshift fireplace and the rest were arranged carefully at the corner of the cabin before covering them with a plastic cover just in case it was going to rain. Sitting against a big tree near the cabin, Tezuka wiped the sweat on his forehead with his discarded shirt which he hung on his shoulder and looked up to where Fuji and Asahina were. They were sitting around a makeshift fireplace (since the cleaning work in cabin was still not finish, they had to cook outside) where Asahina kneeled while cutting some sort of vegetable on a clean surface and Fuji squatting by the fireplace while stirring tonight's dinner in a pan. Both Tensais had offered to cook their first meal and would take turn with Kawamura and Oishi. He just hoped that both tensai weren't in their prank mode right now and for once would act like mature teens and preparing the food properly. Tezuka took a deep breath, taking in the most beautiful sight before him. Somehow, the girl had managed to draw and keep his attention to her. Entranced by her silky dark green hair which she tied neatly into a ponytail, the Seigaku captain let a faint smile escaped him. He liked it when she did her hair like that, instead of letting it hung freely like she always did, because in his opinion it exposed her beauty better. Inhaling another deep breath, Tezuka closed his eyes to let it rests for a while, keeping the image of his angel in his mind. While tracing her features in his mind, Tezuka halted as he got to her eyebrow, finding something which intrigued him. _Is that a mole behind her eyebrow? _He wondered, opening his eyes. It was just so happened that while he was studying her, Asahina turned to him and was looking back at him. Their eyes connected. An inner warm feeling covered his body which was beyond comparison. He wondered if she felt that way too. He wished she did.

Asahina sensed somebody was watching her while giving instructions to Fuji. Snapping her head around to the direction of the source, she caught Tezuka gazing at her intensely. Pinned in his gaze, she found herself thinking that she had never seen eyes so incredibly hazel, so sharp and guileless. A girl didn't stand a chance. Her lung hitched, and her breath snagging at the base of her throat. Shivers ran up her spine as she lost her train of thought and somehow she couldn't pull away from his gaze. His possessive gaze remained fixed on hers, relentless and denuding. Seconds passed. Long, seemingly endless seconds. He loved those eyes of hers: as green as sea mist when the breakers are coming ashore.

'You want me to stir it until it what, Rie-chan?' Fuji asked and turned to Asahina. Following her gaze, he smirked knowingly to the couple who were deeply in love, gazing at each other. He looked at them and saw that this was more than just two people attracted to each other. It was a connection of souls. Heaving a sigh of satisfaction, Fuji continued stirring.

Regaining her sense, Asahina forced herself to look away from Tezuka. She could feel her heart pounding as if she had just run a marathon and her stomach was churning like milk in a blender. She bit her lips, willing away the nervous flutter and breathed in and slowly exhaled, struggling for calm.

'Thank you, Rie-chan.' Fuji said suddenly, removing the pan from the fireplace.

'For what, Syuusuke?' Asahina turned to Fuji, wondering why he was thanking her for.

'Tezuka had been more relax and relatively happy ever since you befriended him thanks to you.'

Asahina was surprised and flattered at the same time by Fuji sudden statement. Asahina smiled at Fuji when she finally found presence of mind to say something. 'What can I say; I must have been a funny girl.'

'You know what, I have been thinking. After seeing him that happy ever since he hangs out with you, I think that probably what he needed is a girlfriend: someone to share his burden and remind him that there is something else that equally important to tennis. Someone who would make him smile at least once a day. What do you think, Rie-chan?' Fuji asked.

Asahina's smile faltered and she felt as if a blob of gelatin was stuck in her throat, she didn't like Fuji's idea at all! 'Well, it is up to him. If he thinks that he wanted to have a girlfriend, he would have done that,' she finally said. 'But, I don't think that it has to be a girl to make him smile. You guys could do that too.'

'We already tried, Rie-chan.' Fuji replied. He could sense jealousy tone in her voice, the corner of his mouth kick up a notch but didn't continue, anticipating what she would say next. However, Asahina didn't say anything and just shrugged, picking up the pan that Fuji had been using to transfer the content into a sealable container before washing it so that she could simmer the vegetables. 'I think that we should keep the canned food inside the cabin and cook these vegetables today and tomorrow before they turn bad, Fuji.' Asahina said instead.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, studying her and smiled in satisfaction. _Yup, she is jealous!_

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

'I am surprised that you easily set up the fireplace properly, Asahina-san.' Oishi complimented.

'Yeah, we probably would have been starving without you,' Kawamura agreed. 'Where do you learn how to do that, Asahina-san?'

'I used to go camping, that is why, senpai-tachi.' Asahina replied, smiling towards her senpais.

'Hina-chan, this is absolutely delicious, nya!' Kikumaru exclaimed while eating his dinner.

'I told you not to worry about dinner, didn't I?' Momo interjected. 'Good job, Hina-chan!'

'Guys, it is just canned food. Nothing special. It tastes like that since it is in the can.' Asahina replied humbly.

'Momo-senpai, stop talking. You are spitting your food out everywhere.' Echizen advised his senpai, looking up from his plate. 'It is disgusting, you know.'

'Hey! How could you treat your senpai like that?' Momo demanded. 'You should respect me, you know!'

Echizen looked at Momo for a while and then snickered. 'I will treat you like a senpai when you act like one.'

'Why you…!' Momo glared towards Echizen who was sitting across him before lunging for him to give him a stunner.

'Idiot. How could you let yourself aggravated by a first year,' Kaidoh muttered under his breath. He didn't expect Momo to hear that actually, after all they were sitting far from each other.

However, as if the Momo's hearing was automatically tuned to Kaidoh whenever his rival insulted him, Momo redirect his attack to Kaidoh. Gladly, the Snake Shot expert accepted Momo's challenge and retaliated. 'What did you say, baka-Mamushi?'

'I said…'

'Stop it, both of you!' Tezuka bellowed as his temple throbbed. He was not angry; just tired. Too tired. He just wanted to have a peace time without having to deal with any argument.

Oishi placed his hand on Tezuka's shoulder to calm him down before turning to his kouhai. 'Guys, Tezuka was right. You shouldn't argue during dinner.'

'We have been working hard the whole day. How could you have such energy to fight?' Kikumaru sighed.

'Guys, let us eat in peace. Besides it is not nice to argue in front of our food.' Kawamura reasoned.

Asahina didn't know what to do or say in this situation; usually she would hit Momo to calm him down whenever these two were arguing with each other. But with everyone being serious and with dark tense atmosphere thickened in the air, she was at lost. Then she turned to Tezuka and shook her head. _No wonder he is looked older than his age, he is just under a lot of stress. _'Lets us make it as a rule then,' Asahina proposed and everyone turned their attention to her. 'How about nobody is allowed to cause riot in front of foods? No matter during dinner or when preparing meal.'

'Good suggestion.' Inui agreed, suddenly was standing behind Asahina with his glasses beamed probably from reflection of the fire. Asahina yelped in surprise at Inui's creepy habit of popping behind her. 'Those who break the rule would drink Inui Juice.'

'Excellent! Can't wait for you to drink that, guys.' Fuji chuckled evilly.

Looking fiercely to each other for one last time, both second year boys sat back to their sit and continued eating their dinner.

After finishing and cleaning their dinner, everyone sat in the circle close to the fireplace since the night got colder and colder. Most of them even wrapped double blankets around them for extra heat by sharing. Despite of the cold, Asahina and the regulars were enjoying themselves talking about many things especially all funny things that happened in Seigaku training and matches as well as the people that the regulars met along the tournament.

'Which reminds me, Inui. What is our training plan tomorrow?' Oishi asked.

'We would have a warm up race tomorrow afternoon as Fuji had proposed. Fuji, Asahina-san, and I had scouted the safe route indicated in the map given by Ryuuzaki-sensei to me. We had set up tra– I mean, obstacles today and probably would finished it by then. But until then we would have our training according to your training menu that I had prepared. Well, except for Asahina-san, everyone should get the new training menu that I had prepared. Asahina-san, I would use tomorrow morning's training to observe you closer so that I could prepare a training menu for you as well, if you wanted me to.'

'Um… That is great! Thanks Inui-senpai.' Asahina smiled.

'Wait, you didn't tell me that it was Fuji's idea, Inui.' Tezuka said, in a vague accusing tone.

'Must have slipped his mind, Tezuka.' Fuji cut in, smiling slyly.

'But I wanted to go to the waterfall tomorrow,' Kikumaru pointed out.

'We can't, Eiji. I haven't figure out how to get there safely.' Inui replied.

'We would go there later when Inui figure out the route, okay?' Oishi advised.

'I can't wait to go there!' Momo exclaimed eagerly. 'What do you think, Echizen?'

'Mada mada dane,' Echizen replied nonchalantly.

'I never went to waterfall before,' Kawamura told everyone.

'After I figure out a safer route to go there, we would go there.'

'Well then, I guess we could go to the waterfall next time.' Kikumaru said finally, giving in.

'We would have a lot of fun, senpai!' Asahina said excitedly trying to cheer her redhead senpai.

'I have long wanting to ask you about something, Asahina-san.' Inui said out of a sudden showing up behind Asahina.

Asahina gasped in surprise by the unexpected voice behind her and quickly grabbed on to the person closest to her, which happened to be Tezuka and held his arm tight. Asahina frowned when she looked over her shoulder and saw Inui was squatting. Immediately she looked at the place where Inui had once seated and back to him. _WTH! Why does he keep doing that to me?_

'Asahina-san, I apologize for Inui's manners. He didn't mean to scare you. It was just a part of his usual creepiness,' Kawamura told his female kouhai.

'Oh, okay.' Asahina nodded but she didn't let Tezuka's arm go. _Not with him around_, Asahina decided referring to Inui who had returned to his seat. Asahina took a deep breath, to calm down. 'What do you want to know, Inui-senpai?'

'How strong is the Rikkai team?' Inui asked. This question seemed to get everyone's attention since they were looking in anticipation at her.

She knew that she would get this sort of question soon or later. But, she didn't expect it to be this soon. 'Do you want a honest answer?' Inui nodded. In fact, when she looked around, everyone was nodding too. 'I don't think you are going to like what I am going to say.'

'Don't worry,' Fuji assured.

Asahina took a deep breath and said, 'In short, the team is very strong since all of the Rikkai regulars are national level players.'

'How strong?' Kawamura asked.

'Way stronger than you.' Asahina answered while stretching her hands.

'Are we talking about the female team or the male team?' Momo interjected.

Asahina smirked at that question, somehow it amused her. 'Take your pick but I'd say you will never have the chance to beat Rikkai's girls team let alone the boys team. Your team wasn't even worth as a warming up match for them.'

'Are all of the Rikkai arrogant and like to look down at other people? You know, it is not nice do that, nya?' Kikumaru pouted.

'I am sorry, senpai. I just got carried away. The Rikkai is just happened to be the best team ever. It's hard to think otherwise.' Asahina apologized.

'Do you mind sharing with us how the Rikkai trains?' Inui asked.

'I doubt that you could follow their training regime, Inui-senpai.' Asahina answered.

'Why not?' Oishi asked.

'Unlike you guys, who like the normal traditional way of training just with your stamina, your racquet and each other, Rikkai is the best equipped school and the way they train is by trying to exceed the limit that they have. Each regular had either reached their limitation at the end of their first year or even before they enter middle school especially the exceptional ones. After that they would find a way to surpass beyond their limitation,' Asahina explained.

'I see. But, you could tell us how they train could you? I mean at least we have the basic idea of how they manage to improve their skill.' Inui said.

'I don't think I could help you much, Inui senpai I am sorry. It is true that I am now a Seishun Gakuen's student but I don't think I want to betray my friends. However, I definitely could tell you the basic nature of the training that I had gone through when I was regular, tomorrow. I mean our goal and stuff. But, I can say for sure that we trained three times more than what you train.'

'I see.'

'Although I have a suggestion, Inui-senpai.'

'What is that, Asahina-san?'

'You might want to consider sparing some of your time training with the girl's team. For all of the regulars to be beaten easily by a Rikkai player is totally embarrassing. In Rikkai, the boys and the girls regulars will have a mock-match every month to set up a standard on how well should Rikkai tennis team as a whole should be.'

'I didn't know that Rikkai could have such good sportsmanship spirit among the Rikkai students,' Oishi remarked.

'Well, despite of being arrogant brats who like to look down at other people, the Rikkai usually are pretty close with each other as a team. It is natural for Rikkai students to feel proud of themselves since they are from an elite school. But, most of the students respect and in good term with each other, and only would look down at students from other school.'

'Interesting,' Fuji said. 'You mean like you and the girl from Rikkai?'

'Yeah, I can still remember how rude she was to you. It was like she hates you or something. Did she hate you because you are of different school now? Is that why they were so cold to you?' Momo asked.

Asahina felt uncomfortable with this conversation. 'Um… can we not talk about that, please? It is kind of personal.' All of a sudden, the floor fascinated her. _Personal your foot, _she chastised herself. _You just afraid that they going to find out whom you really are! Afraid that if they ever did find out, you would lose their friendship. Afraid that they would hated you for those cruel things you did in the past._ Asahina bit her lips. Yes, she was afraid of all those things that could happen. They are all too precious to her.

'I agree, we should respect her privacy.' Tezuka suddenly said besides her.

Asahina eased, hearing his voice assured her. _Thanks, Kunimitsu._

Everyone fell silence. An uncomfortable silence. 'Don't you guys feel anything strange about this cabin?' Fuji suddenly said, changing the topic of their conversation.

'What do you mean, Fuji?' Kawamura asked.

'Fuji is right. Somehow this place gives an eerie vibe to me,' Inui said.

'Do you think that this place is haunted?' Kikumaru speculated.

'Eiji, I don't think that this place is haunted. Ryuuzaki-sensei wouldn't leave us in such place,' Oishi pointed out but then when he saw Inui's and Fuji's darkened looks, he became unsure and added, 'would she?'

'Well, I hope this place is haunted. Then, someone would be scared to death.' Momo snickered while looking at his rival's direction.

'What the hell does that mean?' Kaidoh said through his gritted teeth, glaring towards Momo but didn't dare to lunge the other boy because Tezuka was sitting in between.

'Be careful what you wish for, Momo-senpai.' Echizen told him.

'Echizen is right,' Asahina interrupted, her voice was low and gravely. This caught both of her fellow second years' and everyone else's attentions. 'I heard a story similar to our situation right now. Well, except that their cabin was really haunted.' Then she looked up and slowly gazing each of the regulars around her with her creepy looks.

'I wonder it was the same to the one I heard.' Inui said. 'It was about a group of teens who were staying overnight in an abandoned cabin for their vacation.'

'That is pretty similar to our situation. This place really looked like an abandoned cabin.' Fuji said.

Asahina nodded, 'But unknown to them that someone had commit suicide in that cabin and since then her spirit wandering around that place every after midnight.'

'Everything was fine at first and nothing had happened to indicate otherwise,' Inui added. 'No one was suspecting anything.'

'Why would she want to commit suicide?' Kawamura asked.

'No body really knows the detail but from what I heard, she was the owner of the cabin and she came to her cabin every time she was on holiday.' Asahina answered. 'As usual, she came to the cabin with her boyfriend and her bestfriend on their holiday. Unknown to her, her boyfriend was cheating on her. One time, she accidentally came across her boyfriend and bestfriend while they were making out. One thing leads to another, the situation turned ugly and in the end she committed suicide.'

'That is terrible!' Kikumaru exclaimed. 'How could they betray her trust like that?'

'True, it was unfair. The betrayal really torn the girl apart so before committing suicide, she had sworn that if her spirit wander, she would take revenge on what happened to her and made sure that her boyfriend and bestfriend to pay for what they have done.' Inui said.

'So, what happened to the kids who stayed at the abandoned cabin?' Momo asked.

'As I said nothing had happened in the first night, but a boy in the group was killed on the second night.' Inui answered.

Kaidoh let out a raspy gasped but quickly recovered. Fortunately for him, nobody paid attention to him since everyone was so absorbed with the story.

'Everyone was terrified, and when they found out that they couldn't start up the engine because the fuel had leaked out, they panicked. They didn't know what to do but one thing for sure was that they were stranded in an abandoned cabin deep in the forest.' Asahina said.

'And the death didn't stop there, each night someone would get killed, one by one.' Inui added.

'Weren't they were together the whole time? How could anyone got killed?' Kikumaru asked heatedly.

'Yeah, surely that some of them would stand guard while the other falls asleep at night, right?' Momo added.

'You are right. It was a mystery how they got killed despite of being together the whole time,' Asahina replied. 'But all I know was no one died with knife buried in their chest, shoved off the cliff or even poisoned.'

'Then how do they get killed?' Oishi asked.

'Their faces were pale and contorted with eyes widened in fear, staring ahead as if they saw something frightening. Some was killed in their sleep and some were killed when they were wide awake.' Inui said.

'Talking about being scared to death,' Fuji chuckled.

'Didn't they try to escape?' Echizen questioned. 'Surely they would leave the cabin seeing their friends died one by one, right.'

'Nobody could escape their fate, Echizen. No matter where they were.'

'That is true. As long as they were in the forest, they would not escape their fate.'

Long silence. Feeling uncomfortable, Oishi suddenly got a brilliant idea. 'I know! How about we play Spinner?'

When Asahina saw Echizen standing up and walking to where his sleeping bag where they had arranged along the wall. 'Where are you going, Ry-chan?'

'Sleep. I suggest you do the same too, senpai. They are about to play a stupid game.' Echizen replied.

'Stupid game?' Asahina asked puzzled.

'It is not a stupid game!' Oishi defended.

'Trust me, senpai. Better get away before Inui-senpai could threaten you with his sissy Inui juice.' Echizen said before walking away, but suddenly he stopped on his track and turned around towards Asahina.

'So, you have changed your mind, Echizen?' Inui asked.

Ignoring his senpai, Echizen asked his female senpai instead, 'Asahina-senpai, between you, Momo-senpai, and Kaidoh-senpai, who was the youngest among you?'

'Me of course!' Asahina said proudly.

For only a moment, a worry look flashed on the Twist Serve expert but he recovered quickly. 'Then I highly recommend for you to go to sleep.' Echizen advised.

'Why? I want to know what Spinner is.' Asahina whined.

"Trust me, you don't want to know.'

'But…'

'If you go to bed now, I will call you onee-san.' Echizen said before turning around.

'Promise?'

'Yes, yes whatever. Coming?'

'Good night everyone!' Asahina smiled. To Tezuka's disappointment, Asahina stood up and left him to go after the first year regular. He followed her with his gaze until she was completely got inside her sleeping bag.

Then Tezuka felt someone's hand on his shoulder. 'Aww… too bad isn't it, Tezuka?' Fuji whispered.

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

A knock on the cabin's door startled Asahina awake. At first, staring into the darkness, she had no idea where she was. The warmth of her sleeping bag enclosed her reminded her that she was staying in a cabin with the Seigaku regulars.

_What time is it now?_ she wondered. Then she fumbled around for her cell phone in her sleeping bag and took a look at the time once she found it. 1_:30 am? Too early to wake up, _Asahina thought. Her throat felt dry and sore so she decided to get her water bottle in her bag which she placed beside her sleeping bag and drink it before going back to sleep. She reached out for her duffel bag with limited light from the cell phone but lowered her hand when she heard knocks on the cabin's door.

Tap tap tap.

Asahina ignored the noise, thinking that it must have been the cabin creaking.

Tap tap tap.

Somehow the soft tapping at the door sent chills down her back. _This is stupid, _Asahina reprimanded herself. _It is probably tree branches hitting the cabin wall or something._

Tap tap tap.

However, the tapping was strangely a regular series of three short, soft knocks which she doubted to be a coincidence. Then, she recalled that there was no tree at the entrance, only a big tree beside the cabin and the tree was tall and far enough that its branches couldn't reach the cabin. _Or it could be one of the boys who went out for a pee or something and locked himself out, _she thought. Grabbing her torchlight which she had placed near her sleeping bag, Asahina went out of her sleeping bag and started to walk on the cold floor to the door.

Tap tap tap.

Asahina stopped on her track and stood frozen in the middle of the cabin. She swallowed hard and stared at the door while listening to soft taps. _If it was one of the boys, why didn't he call out for us to open the door? _Asahina pondered the question for a moment. _Great! Now, I am scaring myself for no reason. He probably didn't want to wake the whole team up. _The only person she could think of being that considerate was Oishi… or probably Tezuka. Assuring herself that it was probably Oishi, Asahina walked slowly to the door.

Tap tap tap.

_Wait! What if it is a bad guy? _Asahina cringed in fear. Then she ran her flashlight towards the sleeping boys. One by one. Asahina gasped in horror when she saw that everyone was in their sleeping bags.

Tap tap tap.

Oh my god! Quickly she ran to her sleeping bag and dove into it.

Tap tap tap.

Asahina slammed her hands on both ears while shutting her eyes, hoping to block off the tapping sound.

Tap tap tap.

This time Asahina buried herself deep inside her sleeping bag and fumbled to zip it all the way up.

Tap tap tap.

A pause and it continued.

Tap tap tap.

The stubborn consistent tapping was getting her nerve and her patience was running thin. Yes, her annoyance was greater than her fear. If this continued any longer, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Decided that she had enough with the ridiculous knocking, Asahina forced herself out of her sleeping bag and slowly crept her way towards the window next to the door to see who was outside the cabin. She really wanted to know what was causing the tapping, otherwise she couldn't possibly went back to sleep.

Tap tap tap.

Asahina twitched at the sound and swore under her breath. She quickened her steps but careful not to make any noise. She readied her flashlight when she reached the window and decided not to open the window until she heard the tapping again.

Tap tap tap.

At that instant, she pushed the curtain and flashed the light towards the porch of the cabin. Asahina gasped as apprehension swept her and her eyes widened in terror at the sight before her. No one there!

Tap tap tap.

The blood pulsed at her temple, her neck was tingling in unexplained fear, her skin went icy cold, and her heart thumping madly. _Oh my god!_

…

…

…

Thank you to all reviews!! Aika, Ecyoj, Otakugal, Milisante, and Invisible-gurl. Love it all!! Yey...

Review okay…


	19. Seigaku Training Camp: Race

Hi! Firstly, maybe I probably should have told you that the 'main dish' of this fic is romance/humor. Thus, other genre which is not romance or humor in this fic (such as supernatural, crime, etc) would be appetizer/dessert. I am just trying to add flavors to this fic because too much sweetness would cause toothache although I know that too many flavors would make it taste bad. I just want to try different genre so that I won't get bored.

Secondly, haha… there is no secondly… enjoy reading!

Seigaku Training Camp: Race

It seemed like Tezuka was the first one to wake up. He looked out of the window and saw that it was still dark. _It is probably dawn, _he thought. Decided that he won't be able to go back to sleep, he got changed into his tee-shirt, jacket and pants and grabbed a torch light from his bag, then headed out for his daily jogging.

He felt fresh: jogging along the trail through the forest while enjoying the crisp coolness in the air. He didn't have to use his torchlight too because there was enough moonlight to see where he was going. When he reached the river, he saw a silhouette figure sitting on a big rock at the bank of the river. He approached the shadow slowly and when he was close enough he immediately recognized the shadow. _Rie? _Unaware of his approach, Tezuka noticed that her gaze fixed on some distant spot at the other side of the river. Then, he saw the girl cupped her trembling hands over her eyes. _Had she been crying? _The silent jerking of her shoulders told him she was gulping back sobs which shread his heart into pieces. What could it possibly made his angel to cry? 'Asahina-san?' The girl seemed surprised by the sound of his voice and quickly wiped her face with her sleeves and cleared her throat before turning around to greet him.

'You woke up pretty early, Kunimitsu-kun.' Asahina greeted, angling him a look over her shoulder, hoping that Tezuka didn't see her red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks in the darkness.

However, despite of the darkness, the boy noticed her heartbreaking look. _Why are you crying? _he wanted to say but instead, 'Yes, I usually jog everyday before sunrise. What are you doing here?'

'I can't sleep. It is always like that: I won't be able to sleep the first night at a new place. So, I decided to wake up early and go jogging myself.' After the strange knocking stopped, Asahina managed to shrugged off the scary incident, telling herself that it was just the wind or her imagination playing tricks on her. Besides there was no such thing as ghost! She never believed in such thing in the past and refused to do so: not now, not ever. Asahina managed to get some sleep for a few hours but then woke up from a nightmare. Deciding that she was unable to go back to sleep, she changed into her sport attire and grabbed her flashlight to go jogging. At first, the prospect of going out there alone in the dark did scare her especially after the odd incident but she reprimanded herself that she was being silly and she refused to allow her fear took over her common sense.

'It is dangerous to go out alone in the dark.' Tezuka said, offering his flashlight to Asahina. 'Take this.'

'Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.' Asahina replied, waving her torchlight to Tezuka. 'I just don't want to waste the battery. Besides it would be sunrise soon.'

For a moment, Tezuka contemplated what to do: he didn't feel right about leaving Asahina alone but he thought that she might want to be on her own at that time. In the end, he sat down beside her. _At least until sunrise._

'Aren't you going to continue jogging?'

'We would have an intense training after breakfast; I'll just have to make it up then.'

Asahina was glad that she had someone to talk to. She felt restless in bed last night. Having no one to talk to had made her feel down. The images of her parents constantly flashing in her mind.

'Something is troubling you, Asahina-san' Tezuka asked.

'Am I that easy to read?'

'Maybe I am just too good at it,' he replied, trying to cheer her up even though his face remained indifferent. His effort seemed to be working when he saw her smiling. A weak one but smiling nevertheless.

'Ne, Kunimitsu-kun?'

'Hmmm?'

'Could you keep a secret?'

'I think the real question is that would you trust me with your secret.'

Asahina chuckled at Tezuka's comment. 'But I could entrust you with my secret, right?'

_Not only that, I can assure you that I will keep your heart safe if you are willing entrust it to me,_ he wanted to say but instead he said_, _'Yes, you can.'

'Ne Kunimitsu-kun…' Asahina trailed off. She paused for a long time and took a deep breath as if trying to find the right word describing her feeling right now.

Tezuka waited patiently for her to continue as he studied her carefully. It pained him when he saw her like this. So lifeless. So hollow. As if her soul were sucked out leaving an empty shell behind. His heart ached seeing her lifeless like this. His usually lively dream girl had turned to someone who stared into empty space and not even paying attention to her surrounding. He really hoped that there is something that he can do about it.

'I missed my parents,' she said out of a sudden.

Tezuka was caught off guard with that unexpected statement and didn't know how to respond to it. 'We won't be long here. One week is not that long,' he said finally.

'You thought that I am homesick?'

Tezuka looked at her puzzled. 'You are not?'

'Well, not like what you thought,' she replied vaguely, turning her attention to the stream. Long silence. Tezuka noticed a distant, tender look in her eyes as her features softened. 'You know my dad used to bring me and mum camping outdoor,' she said. 'We were happy back then.'

'Aren't you happy with your family right now?'

'I am currently living alone, Buchou-san.' Asahina smiled weakly at him. 'My parents and my younger sister are no longer around.'

'Where are they?' Tezuka asked in concern.

'In the heaven I hope.'

Tezuka looked at her, finally understood what she was trying to say. 'I am so sorry. I didn't know...'

'You know the bag that I usually use for school: the green cotton bag?' Asahina cut in, ignoring Tezuka's apology: apparently she was lost in her own little world. 'It was a present from my mother when I entered kindergarten. She said that she purposely made it big so that I have space to carry my books around because she was sure that I would be a hardworking kid. God bless her.'

Tezuka listened to her in interest. 'She must have been a wonderful woman.'

'And the most beautiful mum in the world. She was kind, patient, loving and everyone loved her. I loved and missed her so much and I wish that I could be like her.'

'I think you do inherit your mother's characters and it seems that my team likes you very much.' Tezuka said. _Including me, _he thought while looking at the most beautiful girl before him.

Asahina turned to the boy and gave a humorless laugh. 'I wish.'

'You don't think so?'

For a moment, Asahina's gaze met his. She could see that he was sincere about his previous statement. _If you ever know the truth about me, you would never say that, _she thought sadly_. _Then she turned back to the scenery before her. 'You know, it had been seven years since my last camping trip.'

_That would mean that she was about seven years old back then, _Tezuka thought. 'What happened?'

'My mum died in an accident right after she walked me to school,' she answered, holding back a sob. 'And after that my dad never brought me camping anymore.'

Tezuka stared at her, surprised. It broke his heart seeing her sad like this: her expression conveyed that she felt utterly depressed. 'Must have been hard for you.'

'It was. I remembered that I cried the whole week when I found out about it. My life had never been the same ever since. I hated my life.'

_I hated my life. _Those words resonated in his mind and he could hear resentment in her voice. 'What about your father?'

Asahina laughed bitterly. 'Well, that was the funniest part. He seemed to blame me for her death. He never said it out loud but I could see in his eyes that he held me responsible for what had happened. You see my father loved my mum very much, he couldn't accept the fact that she had left him so suddenly.' Asahina paused before continuing her story. 'Since then he changed, he buried himself in his work to keep himself from falling apart. Then he would give me money so that I could take care of myself.'

'Both of you were going through difficult times. It is understandable for both of you to misunderstand each other.' Tezuka remarked.

Asahina glared at him for a long time. 'I don't need your opinion or your advice. I just want you to listen.' Satisfied when Tezuka nodded to her "request", she scooted closer to Tezuka so that she could snuggled against him. Tezuka didn't seem to mind by her unexpected action. In fact, he welcomed her closeness by a warm embrace ad instinctively caressed her gently to comfort her. Asahina welcomed his caress which somehow soothed her and swept away her urge to cry. 'Would you believe that since yesterday I found similarities between you and my father before the accident?'

_Really? _He wanted say but held it back when he remembered her warning just a moment ago.

'The way you walk and the way you do things were similar to his.'

Tezuka thought about it for a long time and somewhat bothered by that statement. It was enough that everyone else thought that he was older than he really was but for her to think as such too? He couldn't accept it. 'But you didn't see me as your father, did you?'

Asahina giggled, amused with Tezuka unexpected question. 'I could never imagine you as my dad, Kunimitsu-kun.' Then, she sighed. 'I am just saying that I missed him and how much he used to love me before mum's death.'

Hearing that, Tezuka felt relief. 'I see.'

'I would have forgiven what he had done to me if it wasn't for him marrying another woman.' Asahina fondled the rim of his jacket's collar then trailing her fingers along the zip edges of the jacket mindlessly. 'I just don't understand, you know, why he married another woman if he still loved my mum so much. I mean, wasn't that the reason why he hated me so much?' Her expression conveyed that she was still lost in the past.

'But you don't hate him?'

'Never. I could never forgive him but I would never hate him. I just wanted to get his attention back to me, you know. I would do anything for that.' Her last admission was so heartfelt that he knew that she really did meant what she had said. Tezuka caressed her back to comfort her but didn't say anything. Asahina felt her as if her burden had lifted from her shoulder. 'Thank you.'

'For?'

'For staying and listening to my stupid rambling.'

'It is not stupid and I should be the one who should thank you.'

Asahina looked up at him in bewilderment. 'Really?'

'Thank you for trusting me.'

'Yeah, I guess. To be honest, I am surprised too initially on how easy it is to tell you about this. I feel so much better after talking to you.'

'I am glad that I could help you.'

'And I still owe you a token of gratitude from the last time.'

'Last time?'

'Remember when I went crazy over crossing a puddle?'

'You were upset, Asahina-san. There was nothing to be ashamed of.'

Asahina smiled and impressed with his understanding. Then, she realized why it was so easy to talk to this boy because Tezuka was always there for her during her vulnerable moments and never had it crossed her mind that he could be this understanding. 'You know what? I guess most of the girls at school were wrong about you.'

'About what?'

'They said that you are a cold emotionless guy.'

_It doesn't matter as long as you know who I am. _'You don't think so?' he said in monotone without betraying his true feeling.

'Well, at first I thought you were a pervert, remember?' Asahina teased, evading the question. She didn't want to tell him what she thought and felt about him at that moment. In fact, she wasn't sure about that herself.

Tezuka flinched at that memory and decided not to talk about it. 'I just don't like talking that much maybe that is why people think of me like that.'

'Yeah, I noticed.' Asahina grinned. 'Maybe you should smile once and a while.'

Tezuka was glad that she had returned her usual self again. 'I would smile when the situation calls for it.'

'You make smiling sounds like it's a task.'

'What I mean is that I do smile once and a while; just rarely and not publicly.'

Asahina feign a surprise and gasped. 'You mean you smile by yourself in your room. That is totally creepy.'

Tezuka narrowed his eyes to her. 'You know that is not what I mean.'

'And you know that I am just teasing you, right?'

Tezuka gazed down at her and held her closer if that was even possible. _I know._

Asahina blushed as their gaze locked. His tantalizing hazel orbs had sent surges of electricity which warmed her heart. She pried her eyes away from his and slowly, but reluctantly, peeled herself from his comforting strong arms: afraid that once she was drowned into those magnificent orbs, there would be no turning back from it. 'Come on. Let us go back to the cabin. Everyone probably already woke up,' Asahina said finally.

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

It was well after sunrise before Tezuka and Asahina returned to the cabin. Not far from the cabin, Momo, Echizen, and Kikumaru were running toward them with the rest of the other regulars behind them, except for Oishi and Kawamura. 'Where were you? We have been looking for you!' Momo said in panic.

'You have been looking for me?' Asahina asked in surprised but touched at the same time.

'What Momo-senpai was trying to say is that Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai couldn't light up the fireplace properly without you so they couldn't cook breakfast. We are starving.'

Asahina sweatdropped at the fact that they were not looking for her because they worried but because they were hungry. 'Well, I better get going then,' she said leaving them, heading inside the cabin.

'Were you secretly dating her while we were sleeping, Tezuka?' Fuji teased, placing one hand on the captain's shoulder. 'It seems like both of you get along fine without me. I guess you don't need my help anymore, huh?' Fuji asked when Tezuka didn't say anything. Tezuka looked at Fuji sternly for a moment before going to the corner of the cabin to get some woods for the fireplace.

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

Half listening to Inui's long boring explanation for their race that afternoon, Asahina looked down at her attire in satisfaction. She had long known the fact that she looked exceptionally good in ladies shirt over loose short skirt: although she had to admit yellow was never really her color. All of the boys were wearing their Seigaku regular uniform which made her felt left out and left her with no choice but to even the score by wearing her Rikkai tennis uniform. Um… no, not the one that she wore during her match with Yukari but it was the one she used to wear back in Rikkai. In the past, she liked to wear personalized items so she had made her uniform look hots on her. The girl smirked at the looks on the boys' faces this morning when she turned up in her uniform during the morning practice. It was priceless! Because of that she decided against wearing the jacket. _It was too warm for it anyway_, she thought while glancing at Momo, Kaidoh, and Tezuka who were wearing the jacket.

'So, that is the rule' Inui said flipping the green book close.

'You know, you could just tell us straight to the point instead of the long winded explanation,' Kikumaru said with his hands on his hips.

'Well, that is easy.' Momo said excitedly. 'Just follow the instructions written for the task given in each obstacle, right?'

'Assuming that you could read,' Kaidoh said.

'What did you say, Mamushi-teme?' Momo challenged, ready to lunge for his rival. 'You wanna fight?'

'Bring it on, you peachhead!' Kaidoh said with equal fierceness.

'Stop it, both of you!!' Tezuka commanded. Like always, it only took his stern voice to stop the second-year boys from ripping each others' throat.

'Can we choose our own partner, Inui?' Kawamura asked.

'Yes, that would be great.'

Before Asahina could do anything. The regulars went auto-pilot and partnered themselves with their usual partner: where Momo and Kikumaru jumped onto Echizen and Oishi respectively, Kaidoh and Kawamura walked coolly to Inui and Fuji respectively. The only one who didn't get a partner was Tezuka. Without much choice Asahina sighed in defeat and stood beside the stoic captain.

Seeing his team was ready, Tezuka with his usual stern voice advised his team, 'Don't let your guard down.'

Asahina raised up her hand, which caught everyone's attention. 'What in the world does that suppose to mean?'

Everybody chuckled at the question but Tezuka merely shrugged the question off. 'Don't let your guard down,' he repeated.

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

'So you want me to carry you or you to carry me?' Asahina asked looking at the Captain. Tezuka didn't answer because to him the answer to that was too obvious. 'Do you want me to ride you on your back or what?' At that, Tezuka slightly bent his knees, gesturing her to jump on his back so they could get started.

Yup, their first challenge was to run up the steep slope of the track while carrying his/her partner. The situation was totally comical. On the count of three, Tezuka, Kawamura, and Oishi had ran considerably swiftly than the other two pairs while carrying Asahina, Fuji, and Kikumaru respectively. Kaidoh had difficulty picking up speed due to Inui's weight which was better than the last pair who was still bickering.

'Come on, Echizen. We are dead last right now!' Momo tried to reason his partner.

'Yadda! I told you that I won't do it!' Echizen refused stubbornly. Having someone to give him a piggyback ride totally not cool, thus he adamantly refused to let Momo do so.

'Echizen!'

'Zettai Yadda!'

'But everyone did it. Why couldn't you?'

'The reason why I refuse to do it is because I saw everyone did it and it looked silly. So, I still stood by my decision.'

'WTH! Echizen, stop being stubborn and jumped on my back!'

'Nothing you say would make me to do that silly thing!'

'Guys, remember that those who got to the finish line last will have to drink Inui juice!' Inui shouted from the distance.

Echizen and Momo looked at each other for a while. 'So?' Momo said at last.

Echizen found that he had no choice but to agree. 'Fine!'

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

Tezuka - Asahina pair had reached the first checkpoint. Slowly and carefully Tezuka set her down so that they could continue the race. At first, Tezuka planned to slow down his normal running pace enough for her to catch up, however to his surprised, Asahina ran at the same speed as he was without trouble. Suddenly, Tezuka felt a tug on his sleeve. Before he was about to turn to the girl beside him, Asahina slide her arm around Tezuka and pulled him off the main trail into a nearby bush then she kissed him ever so hungrily and passionately. Tezuka was surprised by the unexpected make out session and just stood there to let her took advantage of him.

Haha… you wish…

Suddenly, Tezuka felt a tug on his sleeve. Before he was about to turn to the girl beside him, Asahina slide her arm around Tezuka and pulled him off the main trail into a nearby bush. He wondered if she was already tired and needed to take a break, thus he allowing her to lead him.

'What is it, Asahina-san?' Tezuka asked in confusion when he saw Asahina was crouching behind the bush.

'Shhhh!' Asahina pressed her index finger to her lips, pulling Tezuka down to hide too. 'They are coming!' she whispered to him while peeking out. Tezuka saw an mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Why are we hiding?' he whispered impatiently as he bent down. And w_hy am I whispering?_

Asahina grinned at him. 'Just wait and see,' she whispered back before pointing towards the main trail. 'Look!'

Tezuka quickly glanced at the direction she was pointing. It was Momo – Echizen pair! They passed the bush without noticing Asahina and Tezuka were hiding behind it. Suddenly, Momo stopped on his track when he noticed something shiny on the ground and pulled Echizen with him. Momo was squatting as if was examining the ground.

'What is it, Momo-senpai. If we don't hurry up, the others would catch up with us soon,' Echizen informed his senpai.

'Look, Echizen.' Momo said in detective mode gesturing Echizen to observe his finding. 'Someone was planning to trip anyone who didn't notice this trap when they pass this place by placing a string across the track,' he said while tracing the strings with his fingers.

'Must have been the tensais' work,' Echizen suggested. 'I guess even geniuses make mistakes after all, since they overlooked the location and failed to notice that the sunlight made the string gleamed and give away its location.' Echizen said smugly.

'Yeah, I guess we are lucky to notice it, huh.' Momo grinned. Together, Momo and Echizen jumped over the string and continued running. However, they spoke to soon.

BAM!

Both regulars fell, face down to the ground. While groaning in pain, they sat up and were bewildered at what had happened to them. Then they looked behind them but found nothing that could have tripped them.

Asahina tried to hold her giggle and held on to Tezuka for support. Tezuka looked at her, arching his eyebrow. Actually, Fuji and Asahina had purposely set the first trap in such away so that the team would let their guard down and fell to their second trap which they placed at the shaded area. It took a while for Asahina to recover from her giggle attack. After she seemed to have calmed down, the Seigaku captain removed himself from her and walked towards the place where the strings were tied on to so that he could get rid of the trap and prevent anyone from being injured. Realizing this, Asahina pulled him to her and mouthed a "no" to him. Before Tezuka could respond to this, his attention was diverted when he heard footsteps heading their way. Immediately, she dragged Tezuka around the trap and continued running on the main trail. Not long before they left the place, another BAM! sound along with familiar groans could be heard.

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

At the third checkpoint, Fuji and Kawamura was running as fast as they could, knowing that Kikumaru and Oishi were right behind them.

'Oh no!' Kawamura exclaimed while pointing at the cliff which separated the trail they were currently on with the trail they were suppose to go through to continue. 'Dead end.'

'Here, Taka-san.' Fuji said while handing a thick rope which one of its end had been tied to a sturdy branch of one of the trees nearby and the other end was tied loosely to the trunk. This rope was provided so that the regulars could swing their way across the gorge. There were seven more similar ropes. 'Try not to tug it too much, Taka-san.' Fuji advised. 'Asahina and I had checked the ropes and made sure that the ropes were safe to be used.'

'But there is a tag here, Fuji. It reminds us to tug the rope three times before using it to make sure that it is safe,' Kawamura showed the tag to Fuji. However, Fuji ignored Kawamura and swung across the ravine using the rope. True to his word, the rope was indeed safe to be used without checking it. Kawamura heard footsteps behind him and without thinking, he followed Fuji's example and swung himself towards the waiting Fuji.

'Wait, Taka-san.' Fuji said while placing his hand on Kawamura shoulder, gesturing him to stay for a while. The Tensai watched expectantly towards Oishi and Kikumaru who had just arrived at the other side of the cliff. Kikumaru waved happily at Fuji and Kawamura. Fuji waved back at him.

'Fuji, what are we waiting for? If we don't move now, they will catch up…' Kawamura trailed off when he saw a sadistic smile on Fuji's face and followed the tensai's gaze, towards the Moon Volley and Acrobatic Play experts. Following instruction written on the tag, Kikumaru and Oishi yanked the rope three times to make sure its safety. On the third pull, two green balloons fell towards the two unfortunate regulars.

SPLAT!

The two regulars were covered with white paint!

Kawamura looked at Fuji in confusion and quivered when he saw Fuji smirked in satisfaction. It was the first time Kawamura saw Fuji's very evil smirk and it scared the hell out of him. He prayed to whoever was listening up there not to let him witness such horrifying grin again in the future because if he did, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to survive the trauma again. Fuji reverted back to himself smiling innocently, much to Kawamura's relief. Then he began to run, continuing their race with Kawamura right behind him.

………………**..………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………..**

Tezuka and Asahina reached the fourth checkpoint; the girl glanced around her and a wisp of light among the trees as if following them caught her attention. The light shimmering into a pale white mist and Asahina saw a familiar hideous mask inside the mist. _Fuji? _she thought in surprised. _But it can't be! I could have sworn that he was behind us. _Without telling Tezuka, the girl approached the trees. _Could he be taking a short cut and hid the ghost mask with him so that he could scare us away?_ Asahina snickered at that thought. _How could he not tell me about this plan? _When Asahina was a few feet from "Fuji", she felt the cold mist sweep over her. "Fuji" seemed to fade behind the cloud. The mist billowed, folding Asahina inside. "Fuji" became a shadow in the mist and loomed over her. The billowing cold made the girl shudder and the shadow rolled down over her like darkness falling. Her vision became blurred for a while as this happened. When her vision cleared, Asahina could see the ghost shimmering in and out of focus as pale light filtering through the trees poured through it. Its red eyes began to glow and crackle of electricity surrounded it. The ghost slid away from her, floating back into the shadowing gloom of the trees. The air pulse around the ghost and sparks of dirt rose up from the ground. Then Asahina's body moved on its own to follow the ghost. The weird thing was she didn't feel like fighting back and let the ghost to lead her.

Tezuka heard her cry and spun around in time to see her falling down the cliff. Running as fast as he could towards the cliff, Tezuka was relieved when he saw Asahina managed to hang on to the end of a loose vine.

'Help me,' she cried while raising her head, her eyes wide in fear. She frantically waggled her leg around to find anything to wedge her feet onto so she wouldn't fall down. To her dismay she didn't find any and she was hanging freely with only the vine to keep her from falling into the rapid flowing river under her. 'I can't hold on to it any longer. Help me please. I can't swim!'

'Grab my hand!' Tezuka instructed as he stretched out one hand to reach down for her while the other he used to hang on to a branch near him.

'I can't! I would fall if I do that!' Asahina screamed as she looked down below her.

'You can! Trust yourself. You can do this.'

'I can't! I can't swim!' Asahina yelled stubbornly.

'I wouldn't let you fall, I promise,' he assured.

'But –'

'Rie, look at me. Please look at me.' When Asahina looked up to him and he said, 'trust me, okay?'

Asahina stared at his hand and decided to try releasing the grip of one of her hand from the vine to reach for Tezuka's. _Just a bit more. _It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him unless she pulled herself up with the other hand and she did just that.

'Hold on,' Tezuka urged. 'I got you!' Tezuka grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. 'Give me your other hand.' Asahina released the other hand from the vine to grab his hand. However, their hands were sweaty and they began to slip from each other.

'Kunimitsu!' Asahina screamed in panic as their hands completely separated and her voice faded as she rolled down the ravine into the river.

…

…

…

I hope I didn't give anyone a heart attack... Bwahaha!! Stupid sugar!! So, what do you think would happen next?

Thanks to all reviewerzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!! To: Unknown player, Ecyoj, Dragon reverb, Invisible-gurl, Freyja, Otakugal, Milisante, Moonlitelover, LivelyRose.

Keep reviewing!


	20. Seigaku Training Camp: Song for Me

Disclaimer: should I be the owner of PoT, the characters would have been around 18 years old! Apparently they are around 14 years old, so how could I claim them as mine…? Haha…

Seigaku Training Camp: Song for Me

Asahina raised her eyes slowly, finding herself outside a cabin and slowly drifted towards it. She didn't know why she was floating instead of walking but that was not important; the only thing that caught her attention at that time was the cabin's window which was curtained by shade. Even in the darkness, Asahina could clearly see a figure in the window: a girl with blond hair and her sad expression, hands pressed against the glass.

Reaching out with both arms, Asahina glided towards the front door and stopped at the porch as the door creaked open. Suddenly, she heard a boy's piercing inhuman screech and a girl's voice pleading for someone to stop.

'Please let us go, Chiri!' pleaded a dark haired girl beside a boy, both were somehow tied to the floor with their arms and legs stretched out.

'Let you go? Never!' the blond girl named Chiri said, laughing hysterically. She was kneeling beside the boy with a sharp knife in her hand. The bright overhead light made blade gleamed. Then she stabbed the boy's hands repeatedly and mercilessly causing the boy to scream in agonizing pain. 'These are the hands which touch Tsuki-chan, right?' Chiri looked delighted at the sight of blood spurting everywhere and flowing on the floor. The boy's finger fell loosely on his cut and mangled palm.

'Please stop!' Tsuki pleaded between sobs.

'And mind telling me which part of your body Ryu-kun had touched?' Chiri asked, evil glint was obvious in her eyes.

'Chiri, let Tsuki go! Please, I beg you.' Ryu said despite of his pain. 'You could do anything to me but just let her go.'

'How dare you beg for her, you bastard?!' Chiri yelled angrily and stabbed the boy's hands repeatedly which made him scream again.

'No!' Tsuki screamed.

Chiri turned her attention to Tsuki and raised her knife, aiming for the other girl's head. 'You know what. I am getting tired of you screaming your head off. Maybe I should just finish you first, shouldn't I?'

Asahina slammed her hands onto her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't watch this anymore. Then, she felt a cold hand placed on her shoulder which made her stomach churned. Asahina slowly opened her eyes hoping that she was dreaming and would wake up from this terrible dream. She retreat a step when she saw Chiri standing before her; this time, Chiri seemed to be transparent like a ghost as her figure shimmered in and out of focus. Her green eyes stared coldly at Asahina's while her expression showed no emotion at all. 'Are you going to kill me?' Asahina blurted out. She had no idea what made her say them but that was what crossed her mind. The ghost didn't reply. Instead, she moved menacingly towards Asahina with lips curved into a twisted smile.

'No, don't kill me,' Asahina shrieked, extending her arms to shield herself from the ghost.

The ghost went through her shield and continued to approach Asahina until their noses were an inch away from each other. 'You have my beautiful eyes,' the ghost whispered after gazing into Asahina's eyes with her sad ones for a long time. 'This was actually what happened to me,' the ghost whispered, turning over her shoulder. Asahina followed her gaze and saw the living Chiri crying over the two corpses. 'After I found out about their betrayal, I killed both them before killing myself by jumping off a cliff.' She told Asahina before floated away from Asahina. 'Promise me that it would be different for you,' she said as she faded into darkness. 'Promise me that you would never let him go…'

'Him?' Asahina asked bewildered.

'Yes, don't ever let your beloved one go…' the words echoed out of nowhere.

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Asahina had set up a makeshift campsite by a river. Sitting against a tree for a couple of hours now, she thought about the wierd ''dream'' she had just before she fell down the gorge. Chiri's memory washed over her like an ocean waves. 'Never let him go?' she whispered to herself. _What does that means?_ Asahina wondered, taking a deep breath and held it to calm herself down. _So, the girl committed suicide after killing both her boyfriend and her bestfriend. _She felt overwhelmed and didn't know what to do as she recalled the terrible memory she just witness. Asahina swallowed hard. _Was I really relieving someone else's memory? _

Tezuka's groan broke her train of thoughts, immediately she jumped up to her feet and approached the captain who was regaining his consciousness. 'Kunimitsu-kun?' she called out softly as she knelt beside him, caressing his cheek before brushing his hair from his forehead.

Tezuka stirred, coming awake slowly. As soon as he opened his eyes, he quickly brought his arm up his face to protect his eyes from the light.He knew even before his mind was clear that his sleep must have been fitful, for his body felt heavy. His thoughts were slightly clouded and he blinked several times, trying to adjust to the images before him. 'Asahina-san?' Tezuka asked when he saw a blurry figure beside him.

Asahina smiled sweetly to him as relief washed over her. She was glad that Tezuka finally regained his consciousness because he had been unconscious for nearly an hour. 'Yes, it's me. Careful with your leg, you shouldn't move it too much yet.'

'My leg?' he asked in confusion, suddenly groaned as pain shot up his leg when he tried to lift it.

'I think you sprained your knee. I don't think you broke anything though, thankfully, but it was swollen when I saw it,' she explained. 'And your clothes are still wet, when they dries up, we probably could use your jacket to splint your leg if necessary.'

Tezuka tried to move his leg again, he didn't think he broke anything but it was probably better to do what was suggested by Asahina. Then he looked down again and blushed: realizing that he wasn't wearing anything except for his underwear. 'W-what h-happen?' he stammered while attempting to cover himself up as much as possible, groaning pain every time he moved his leg.

In other different situation, Asahina would find the stoic Seigaku captain stammering and blushing to be funny. 'I am sorry, you were drenched and unconscious. I have to take off your clothes before you catch cold.'

Tezuka froze hearing her answer, not knowing how to respond to that. She was right, if she hadn't removed his clothes, he probably caught terrible cold. 'I s-see,' Tezuka finally said. But that didn't mean she could look at him bare without clothes, right? 'Would you please, um… at least turn around?'

Asahina was bewildered to Tezuka's request at first. It didn't occur to her that she was looking at an almost naked boy until he mentioned it to her because there were a lot going through her mind that she didn't paid any attention to that fact as she removed his clothes. The moment she saw him unconscious beside her, as soon as she woke up, she panicked. Ever since her parents died, never had she been this frightened. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and she was worried sick for him as he laid there unconscious.

Tezuka felt slightly at ease when Asahina finally turned around. Then, he noticed that his clothes were hanging above the fireplace close to him. They seemed less likely to dry anytime soon judging from the water dripping from his clothes.

'Oh yeah, and I hit your head because you woke up before I could dry my clothes,' she said sheepishly, after a while, as she sat down not far from him with her back to him. 'Sorry.'

Now that she mentioned it, he did feel throbbing pain at the back of his bead as if he was hit by something hard. 'Do you really have to do that?' he sighed while rubbing the sore part of his head.

'Hey, I don't want you to look at me naked, okay?'

Tezuka looked at her and muttered under his breath, 'It's not as if I haven't seen it before.'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

Both of them sat there silently for a while. Asahina wondered if he was angry at her for everything she had done. 'You aren't mad at me, are you?'

'For hitting my head?'

'Um… for taking off your clothes,' Asahina said she could feel heat rising on her face.

'Do I have any choice?'

'Not really.'

There was a moment of silence, and then he said, 'Desperate situation requires desperate measure. You were just doing the right thing.'

Asahina answered hesitantly. 'I guess so.' Another silence filled the air. She wasn't in the mood to talk as the ghost's memory still lingered in her mind. She wondered what to do with it and if there was a hidden meaning as to why the ghost showed her the memory. _Could it be that she wanted me to reveal the truth behind her death?_

The moment of silence gave Tezuka the opportunity to think about what had happened to them. After a while, the details of what had happened came flooded into his mind. He could distinctly remember the feeling as if giant hands were grabbing hold of his guts and wringing them like a wet rag as he watched her fell down the cliff with her hands and legs flailing, and her face contorted into hysterical look while screaming his name. He had never cared this much for any other girl as he did to her and he could never forget how he froze for a heart beat of time, looking at her terrified look before plunging himself into the gorge to save her. The fear of losing her numbed the pain he felt as he hit the cliff which probably caused his leg injury. Yes, fear. He could never forget the terrible fright he felt every time he dived into the rapid stream and resurface only to find that she was nowhere to be found. Without losing hope, he repeatedly dived and resurfaced despite of the pain he endured until he finally found her. He never felt so relieved to see her despite the pain she inflicted on him as she kicked him in order for her to resurface for air. He was too glad to care and wrapped one of his arms around her before trying as hard as he could to swim to the riverbank. 'Are you okay? Did you get hurt?' he blurted out suddenly.

It took some time for her to understand what he was referring to. And when she finally did, somehow she found that Tezuka's behavior amusing and she felt touched at the same time. 'I am fine, Kunimitsu-kun. Other than a few bruise here and there, I am fine.'

'Bruises?' Tezuka frowned, his eyes darken in anxiety. With her back facing him, he couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. Knowing this girl, she probably held back her pain no matter how serious it was despite of her cheerful façade. In fact, he tempted to go over her and examined her himself. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that he only wore one piece of his clothes.

'I am fine. Honest.' Asahina assured and then cleared her throat. 'Anyway, I searched and picked up some edible fruits while you were unconscious. If you feel hungry just grab one. It's right next to you,' she said before he could ask her anymore question. Actually, she had suspected that she might hit one side of her head onto something because when she woke up, she felt stinging pain before she found blood at that area but there was nothing to worry about because it had stopped bleeding, thankfully, before Tezuka woke up and she guessed she couldn't have concussion since she felt fine except for manageable headache.

Tezuka looked at her for a while, unconvinced with her words but finally gave in and turned to his left and right for the food mentioned by Asahina. 'What is this?' he asked skeptically while picking an apple shaped fruit, except it was absolutely not an apple since it was light blue in color. 'Is this really edible?'

'Which one?'

'The blue one.'

'Oh that… Don't worry. It's safe. It might look weird, but it is edible. In fact, despite of its look, it is juicy and tastes sooo sweat.'

Trusting her, Tezuka tried the fruit and eat a bite. _Not bad, _he thought while taking another bite. As he ate the strange fruit, he couldn't help but realized how hungry he actually was.

'How far do you think we are from the cabin?' Asahina asked after a while.

'Very far,' Tezuka admitted. 'We were drifted so far before I fell unconscious.' No sense to lie to her. Besides, she needed to know that if they wanted to put their heads together and sort out on how they could get back to the cabin.

'I hope they will find us soon.'

_From her mouth to God's ear. If anyone on earth had a divine audience, it had to be her, _Tezuka thought. 'Don't worry. They will find us,' he assured although he wasn't sure if it himself.

The calm certainty in his voice seemed to reassure her and she nodded. 'I guess at least we found the fastest way to the waterfall don't you think?' she chuckled, deciding to lighten up the mood.

If there was anyone could make a joke during tough time like this, it would be her, he mused. _Wait! Did she say waterfall?_ Tezuka remembered how difficult it was for him to swim towards the river bank against the rapid current in order to save both of them from a waterfall. In the end, they plunged down the waterfall before he himself fell unconscious. 'We are near a waterfall?'

'Yup, it's not very far from here. Found it while I was searching for the fruits. Why?' When Tezuka didn't reply, she said, 'Relax, Kunimitsu. We might not know where we are but a least we live. It could be worst, for all we know.'

'You mean?'

'Well, we could end up separated and be on our own. That would be scary don't you think? I probably drowned without your help and you would die freezing without my help,' Asahina smiled soothingly to him.

Point taken but that didn't make him feel any better. 'Asahina-san, I think we need to go to the waterfall.'

'Why?'

'Inui showed me his map of the forest when he suggested the route we could use to go to the waterfall from the cabin.'

It took a while for his words to register into her brain. 'Map!' Asahina exclaimed finally while fumbling her skirt's pocket for the map given to her by Ryuuzaki-sensei. 'Found it!!' she turned to him in excitement, waving the map to him, ignoring the fact that he was still naked. 'Ryuuzaki-sensei gave me a map before she left. You think you could read it and get us out of this place?' she asked looking expectantly to him, as Tezuka took the map.

Tezuka tensed as he felt her sweet warmth as she leaned close to him and his heart pounded hard against his chest that he could have sworn Asahina could probably heard it. The fact that Asahina was looking at him with her big green eyes didn't help his situation at all and he felt as if a gelatin blob was stuck in his throat. Clearing his throat repeatedly while looking down, he said, 'Turn around.'

At first Asahina didn't get Tezuka's plead, but once she realized what he was trying to tell her, she gasped and quickly turning her body around. 'Oh, sorry,' Asahina apologized sheepishly.

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Tezuka wanted to go to the water fall as soon as possible, however Asahina refused and pointed out that it was getting dark and there was no way she would re-set up the fireplace for them again. Beside, Tezuka was injured and they would need sunlight if they were to find their way out of this place. Having nothing to do, Tezuka suggested for them to catch some fish and they did just that while relaxing and enjoying each other's company. (1)

'Kunimitsu, isn't that beautiful?' Asahina exclaimed pointing at the scenery before her. The trees at the other side of the river were not that tall so they could see the sunset. It was indeed a beautiful sight. The water in the river was clear and blue, and the sun was so low in the sky, that it was glistening pink off the water. As the sun went down, the water seemed to change color. It would go red or gold, as the sun dropped. 'Oh my goodness, look at that! I've never seen anything so beautiful before, have you?' Asahina whispered, pointing to the sky which changed color as the sun rises.

Tezuka turned to her, gazing her lovingly, marveling how beautiful she looked as her frame illuminated by the sunset glow. 'I had,' he murmured, still tracing her features with his gaze.

Hearing his answer, Asahina turned to him. A warm feeling washed over her as their eyes locked onto each other. Her breath snagging at the base of her throat as shivers ran up her spine while her soul lost in those magnificent hazel orbs. _He is right; there is something equally beautiful to the sunset_, she thought referring to the image of perfection sitting beside her_. _Asahina didn't know why she felt a sudden urge to be in his arms. The temptation for him to wrap those strong arms around her and to kiss her senselessly was overwhelming.

Unknown to her, Tezuka also felt the same way as her alluring large green eyes did something that he couldn't explain. He felt a sudden strong urge to tell her things that he had concealed from her for a long time and he very much wanted her to know. As he was about to open his mouth, a thought hit him. _But what if she rejects me?_ Tezuka slowly closed his mouth. _What if I am the only one who feels this way? _

After what seemed forever, much to Tezuka's disappointment, Asahina finally jerk her gaze away from Tezuka. She felt a flush rise up her neck. _Snapped out of it, Asahina Rie!_ She bit her lips, willing away the nervous flutter low in her abdomen. _What am I doing?_ _He probably wondered why I was starring at him, _she reprimanded. _Idiot! Why do I let myself get caught! Now he would think that I am a creepy fangirl for ogling him like that. _Asahina gathered her courage to glance over the captain, wondering what he thought of her now. When she saw Tezuka's gaze was fixed on some distant spot at the other side of the river, she felt somewhat disappointed. 'Kunimitsu-kun?'

'Hmm?' Tezuka simply responded without looking at her. His inner swirl of emotions confused him. He felt as if there were two of him inside battling each other: whispering two totally contradicting things to him. He breathed in and slowly exhaled; forcing himself to appear calm.

Glad that Tezuka wasn't showing any repulsive look for her unacceptable behavior earlier, Asahina returned her attention back to the beautiful scenery before her. 'I wish I have my sketchbook with me right now. It would be nice to capture such magnificent scenery.'

'Ah…' he agreed simply.

'You know, my mother was once a great talented artist. She loved painting landscape or scenery, nothing else but that,' Asahina said out of the blue with tender look in her eyes. Tezuka turned to her but didn't say anything. However, he could feel the tension flowed out from him like water from a sprout as he saw her features softened. Then, she looked at Tezuka, smiling softly at him and said, 'I once asked her why she never drew anything else and if she ever got bored of drawing the same thing over and over. You know what she told me?' Tezuka shook his head. 'She told me that no matter how repetitive a task was, she would never get bored as long as she was doing things that she loved to do.'

'I see.'

'You know, there was one thing she said which I would never be able to forget,' she said. 'One thing that I finally understand it now.'

'What did she said?'

'She told me that drawing is like falling and being in love,' Asahina answered, turning to him. 'When you found magnificent scenery before you that was when you fall in love.' She traced his features with her gaze and continued, 'Then you would try your best to capture the scene into your drawing carefully, pouring your heart and soul into it just like you would to the person you love.' Leaning towards him, she placed one of her hands over his beating heart as she couldn't help but wondered if his heart would ever beat for her. 'And after you finished drawing your masterpiece, you would keep it at special place next to all important things to you and treasure it forever.' Asahina withdrew and jumped to her feet before turning back to Tezuka. 'Exactly like you would to your beloved one. To keep that special person in special place in your heart and cherish that person forever.' At the final few words she twirled around enthusiastically.

Tezuka couldn't help but felt amused by Asahina's sudden passion. 'Is that why you draw?'

Asahina smiled at him, her eyes sparkled in excitement. 'Of course! Even though I know I am pretty bad at it, I will do my best to improve. Like people said, practice makes perfect!'

Tezuka looked at the sky; it would be fully dark soon. If Ryuuzaki-sensei and his team hadn't found them by then, they would have no choice but to call it a night here. Then he looked at her. _Not that it would be that bad._

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

An eerie silence had fallen over the makeshift campsite, making it difficult to think. The cold kept biting their skin, making their teeth chatter. Asahina lifted her head from the tree she was sitting against and peered over her shoulder towards the forest while holding her breath to listen: she heard nothing but the night wind whispering in the towering trees and the leaves ruffled as they swayed in the gusts. In the dim light of the moon, shadows fell over the trees. _Ghost shadow, _she thought.

_Stop it, _she scolded herself. _Don't let your imagination go wild! Not tonight. Why should I be scare! I don't even believe in ghosts and ghosts do not exist… right?_ But she couldn't help thinking about the 'dream' she had before she fell into the gorge and the knocking noise last night. _What if the ghost decides to do it again tonight? Maybe this time, the ghost might just tap on one of the trees since there´s no door._ At that thought, her eyes widened in terror made her heart pump harder. _There´s no door!! The ghost would probably just appear before me and scare me to death._ She wished she could control her thoughts a little better. _Wait! Did a shadow move towards me?_ Asahina kept moving her eyes back and forth into the forest behind her. There was only darkness as far as she could see: a whispering, shifting darkness filled with black shadows that seemed to move towards her when she stared at them. _What am I doing? I am freezing to death and trying to frighten myself to it too, _she thought bitterly.

Tezuka noticed Asahina shivering on the opposite side of the fireplace. The night seemed to get colder and colder and no matter how close they sat to the fire it didn't seem to warm them up. He stood up and carefully limped over to the girl. 'Here.' He said as took off his jacket and offered it to her. 'Wear this. It'll keep you warmer.'

'W-what about y-you?' Asahina stammered while looking up at him. Although she was very tempted to just grab the jacket and throw it over herself, she didn't want Tezuka to freeze to death.

'Please I insist. I don't want you to catch cold'

'It's okay, I am f-fine. I j-just n-need time t-to adapt to the s-surrounding t-temperature, t-that's all.'

'How about –' Tezuka tried to come up with a good idea on how to solve their issue. With Asahina being stubborn, it was not an easy task. He was not in the mood or condition to argue in order to knock some sense into her. He didn't want to leave her shivering in the cold all night, but he didn't want either of them to turn into human popsicles. 'What if we stay close to keep each other warm? That way we could share the jacket and our body heat.'

_Share body heat? _Asahina twitched at the suggestion. The idea terrified her. There was no way she would let a boy be that close to her, especially being alone in the wood as they were. 'N-no,' she rejected.

Tezuka's mouth began to twitch. He had to clench his teeth to keep from snipping back at her. Seriously, she needed to stop being stubborn during inappropriate time like this and it was about time for her to accept the fact that they didn't have much choice and needed to combine their body warmth if they didn't want to freeze to death. Ignoring her protest, he sat down beside her and pulled her to him strong enough to move her but not enough to hurt her.

Asahina's eyes widened in alarm the moment she felt his steely arms wrapped around her waist before hauling her to him. She was about to fight back but immediately changed her mind and gave in once she felt his body warmth diffuse into hers. It felt soooooo gooood! She allowed Tezuka to decide their sleeping arrangement and waited for him to settle down after she had comfortably snuggled in his embrace.

'Are you comfortable?' he asked while spreading his jacket over their bodies before slipping his hands inside the sleeves up to his elbow (maybe higher) to make sure the jacket would stay like that the whole time, in the process, he effectively wrapped himself around the girl.

Asahina nodded against his chest, seeming too content to care that Tezuka was hugging her close to him. 'Thank you.' She mumbled; amazed at how perfectly they fit against each other. Gradually, her shivering lessened against Tezuka and she became relaxed. She snuggled closer to him to get more of his body warmth.

Tezuka felt relieved that her body began to relax. He was now wide awake because her body was so cold that it had washed away his sleepiness. He knew that she wasn't sleeping too judging from the constant turning and tossing. Finally, when she found the most comfortable position, she buried her face against the slope of his neck.

Asahina also didn't feel sleepy anymore but it had nothing to do with coldness anymore. Somehow, the creepiness of the night came back and to bother her.

'What is it?' Tezuka asked softly when he felt her uneasiness.

Asahina hesitated at first but answered, 'Nothing. It's just that I don't feel sleepy yet.'

'Why?'

'I´m, just thinking about some weird things that happened to me last night.'

'Weird things?'

'Ghosts and all that.'

'Ghost?'

There was a moment of silence before she continued, 'Never mind. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'Tell me first then I will decide whether if it's to believed or not.'

'If I tell you and you don't believe me, I think we'll just end up arguing and I am too tired to argue.'

Tezuka thought for a moment, _she's right. We probably would end up arguing._

Silence.

'Will you snore?' she asked out of the blue.

Tezuka looked down to her, one eyebrow raised. 'Does that make any difference?'

'Not really. I just want to know.'

'I think I may snore when I am tired'

'Oh… okay.'

'Don't worry. I think that one of us would need to keep on watch in turns anyway. Why don't you go to sleep, I'll take the first watch.'

'I can't sleep. Can we talk until I feel sleepy?'

'You should know that I couldn't make a conversation without aggravating you which would only keep you wide awake.'

'Stubborn people like me never learn, Kunimitsu-kun. Go ahead, give your best shot.' Asahina teased.

Tezuka held back the temptation to rolled his eyes and suggested singing to her and lulling her to sleep.

'Are you any good?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Well, I don't want to be traumatized by your voice and end up suffering from insomnia tonight. If your voice is not any better than the sound of the owl, I suggest that you better not sing.' Tezuka ignored Asahina's bold statement despite of his sincere effort to help her to fall to sleep and started singing softly.

When he finished his song, Tezuka looked down and saw that she was still wide awake. 'You are not sleeping,' He remarked.

'I was "traumatized",' Asahina replied solemnly.

_Traumatized? _Tezuka arched his eyebrow. _My voice couldn't be that bad, could it?_ He could feel Asahina body shook against him as she giggled.

'I´m just kidding Kunimitsu-kun. Why didn't you tell me that you´re such a good singer?'

Tezuka didn't answer her question but ask her in return, 'How are you feeling right now? Better?'

Asahina stopped giggling when she noticed Tezuka's concerned look. She felt somewhat guilty for teasing him just now and nodded to his question. 'Would you sing another song?' Asahina requested sheepishly, her eyes glittered in the moonlight.

'Only if you promise to go to sleep this time,' Tezuka said without betraying his true feeling. He could feel his heart beating fast when he felt Asahina nestled back on his shoulder, feeling the soft huff of her breath moving warmly over his skin as he wrapped his arms around her to snuggle her tighter against him.

Asahina curled up and soon fell asleep in the circle of Tezuka's strong arms.

…

…

…

(1) I am not going to waste my energy trying to figure how they do that but they are doing that!!

…

…

…

So, what do you think? Half of the chap was beta-ed by my dear friend, Kailly… thank you soooooooo much! So, if you find any mistakes it is all mine… feel free to point it out!

You know what! When I find out that you also read my useless ramblings here, I feel extra extra happy (your review always make me happy –wink-). So, if you want to, feel free to join a game I just came up with last night (get interactive a bit because you guys had been sooooo friendly and responsive to me… thank you so much…!!) okay, what I am going to do is to choose one word from the next chap and let your imagination run wild to construct a phrase or sentence or what ever you want and insert your idea in your review! (Of course, you could also just mention the word without constructing anything) I can assure you that it doesn't have to be anything fancy because I just want to know if you read my ramblings… so the word is heartbeat… Just so you know that I hope you wouldn't flame this paragraph because if you want to burn me, please flame the story not my ramblings! Thanks…

Lalala… as usual I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last time… you see, the distance between the cliff and the river is about six days long… phew! Thank goodness Mitsu-chan was there for her – peel Hina-chan off Tezuka and bear hug him – Aika hanagawa! Otakugal! Invisible-gurl! Milisante! Moonlitelover! Freyja! Hidden pleasure! Ecyoj! Unknown player! LivelyRose! DePhantomRanger! Love you all…

Your reviews are very welcome!


	21. Seigaku Training Camp: Between Us

Seigaku Training Camp: Between Us

It was sunrise when Asahina woke up again, but the forest was still a little dark for the trees didn´t allow enough light to pass though. Resting her head on the captain´s shoulder she decided to stay a bit longer since it was still cold early that morning: to savor Tezuka's warmth and the feeling of his chest raising and falling as he breathe.

Tezuka had also woken up. Imagining that Asahina was still sleeping and yet to recover from her exhaustion, he didn't dare to move: afraid to wake his angel up. He gazed down to look at Asahina's sleeping form; feeling comfortable around her and wishing that time would stop so that they could stay forever like that.

Unable to see her serene face from his position he recalled the image of Asahina sleeping peacefully on him; her lips sputtering on a feminine snore. This thought made a tiny smile escaped his lips: if he ever mentioned to her that he heard her snore last night, she probably would bite his head off. Now that he thought about it, she looked adorable whenever she was angry: with her dark silky jade hair framing her finely sculpted heart shaped face which was as pale as milk except for the flashes of angry pink on her cheek. Well, at least he found her adorable until that rage were directed to him.

_You became a part of my life._

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he envisioned his angel, slowly descend before him. The longer he gazed her, the more detailed the image had became. To say that Asahina was attractive or pretty would have been a crass understatement. With her vibrant, filled with love and energy personality, her allure was beyond temptation.

He especially loved the way her eyes sparkled every time she smiled or laughed. He could easily lose himself in those magnificent green eyes: so green like a sparkling emerald lagoon, reminiscent of a baby's wide-eyed, innocent and glowing. And the way that full delicate pink lips of barely ripened strawberries curved into a smile was enough to melt his entire being and lighten up his world.

Tezuka repositioned himself to be able to run his hand up and down her back while his other unoccupied arm wrapped itself around his angel's waist. Yes, the waist that he could easily encircle with his arms. The way her soft roundness fit perfectly against inflexible flatness of his was as if she was made especially for him.

_I can´t express in words or even in simple gestures the secret I´ve been keeping in my heart._

In the past, he'd never given those things more than a passing thought. He´d never imagined that one day he´d fall in love. That one day he would find a girl he would give his heart to had never crossed his mind. But the moment he met her these moments kept popping into his mind more and more frequently, making him feel what his life had been lacking for so long.

_So I loved in silence, admired you from a distance and dreamt of you from afar._

Tezuka smiled to the memory of their first encounter in the fitting room: as soon as he opened the door and laid his eyes on her, his heart started beating hard and wouldn't stop. She was so beautiful that he stopped dead in his tracks and stood there just starring. Her large green eyes did something to him he couldn't explain and from that day on, he knew he had fallen for her and kept thinking about her; her image stuck in his mind no matter how hard he tried to rid it.

_I wanted to say that I love you, but I´m not brave enough._

After a while, just when he thought he had forgotten her, she stood before him talking to Momo. The sight of her was enough to incite the feeling which he had tried to bury at the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it, but the more she appeared before him, the harder it was to overlook her existence. And with Fuji intervention in his affairs, he knew that he was at the point of no return.

_So, in silence I will love you and in silence I will care for you._

He wondered if she felt the same about him. He wondered how she would react if he were ever to say the three magic words to her. And he wondered how it felt to actually tell her how deeply he felt towards her: to tell her that she had become an important part in his heart. Actually, he had tried to tell her several times before, like yesterday for example. However, every time he looked at her, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where to start. It was difficult for him to search for words to get describe how he felt and every time he tried to, something inside him held him back from telling her.

_Rejection._ Yes, that was it. A part of him was the Seigaku captain, ready to withstand any challenge, but the other was Tezuka Kunimitsu, unsure of his feelings that he just had to bury them deep inside him. He was in fear of what she would say to him was not what he hoped to hear. He knew that his life wouldn't be the same without her, but he wondered how would he lived knowing she didn´t love him back?

Lost in the swirl of emotions raging inside him, he didn't realize that he was running his hand through her silky hair. 'I love you, Rie.' He could feel his heart echo as the words tumbled out. When he finally realized what he had done, it was too late. The Seigaku captain tensed and snapped opened his eyes, quickly looked down on Asahina. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw that his angel was still sleeping peacefully.

When her brain finally registered Tezuka's confession, Asahina's eyes flew open in disbelief and she gasped. Not thinking about the consequences she turned her head back to face Tezuka. The moment their gaze locked, hers wary, his filled with tenderness, the world around them seemed to stop spinning and slowly cease to exist. His confession bounced back and forth her mind, smashing the wall of the fort she had worked so hard to build. Right now, nothing else seemed to matter as pleasurable tingling tension built between them. Pinned in his gaze, slowly but surely, Asahina's eyes softened. 'Kunimitsu,' she whispered.

As many times as he had dreamt of her calling to him with such passion, his dreams had never come close to being as wonderful as the reality. The lilting cadence of her voice calling his name sent jolts of electricity flowing warmly through him.

A wealth of love shone in his eyes as he gazed up at her, melting every barrier that separated them. Entranced by his gorgeous possessive hazel eyes she could feel her soul slowly being sucked by those magnificent orbs. The temptation was so great as her gaze fell on his soft lips that she was unable to fight it any longer. Slowly she inched forward, anchoring her lips onto his, lightly as if to see how he tasted.

As she drew closer to him, her beautiful face seeming to eclipse everything else around her. And the moment her velvety rosy lips touched his, his breath hitched and his mind turned autopilot on while throwing his logic out the window: only raw instinct and desire was left behind waiting for the right moment of release. Before her sweet lips made him completely abandon his rational mind, he pulled her further toward him and grazed his lips on her cheek like the caress of butterfly kisses, light and tantalizing while his fingers ran through her hair.

_Oh God!_ She closed her eyes, battling the waves of panic and pleasure, both of which swamped her as he trailed his lips lightly over her cheek towards her mouth. 'Kunimitsu.' She knew that what they were doing was wrong and now would be a very good time to retreat. _But how could it be wrong when it felt soooo right?_

Seeing that Asahina wasn't resisting to his advances really surprised him. He had expected her to push him away, maybe even slapped away! _Does she feel the same way as I do to her? _He needed to know if she loved him too. Finally, Tezuka made up his mind and decided to take the risk. It was too late to turn back because he knew that he had gone too far and he had no intention to do so. As his mouth lightly touched hers, her breath rushed from her and he took it into himself.

She curled her fingers over his shirt. For a second, Asahina meant to push him away but pulled Tezuka towards her instead, deepened their kiss. There was no point of resisting anymore; she was completely driven by her true desire for him, forgetting that they were not suppose to this. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to do this to him. Leading him on. Shivers ran over her skin and shuddered down her spine as heat pooled in her belly, radiating out from there like tendrils of fire. _Oh God! He´s good at this. _Asahina returned to kissing him fully on the mouth, murmuring that she loved him so much, and the words almost indistinguishable from her blissful sighs, which he drew into himself as if they gave him sustenance. His lips were soft and warm, but somehow he made her feel pleasantly cold. It took everything she had not to shiver and melt in his arms.

The moment he heard Asahina moan her love declaration to him he pulled her to him and deepen their kiss. She loved him and for him, everything else didn't matter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Asahina finally regained her senses; she jerked her mouth from his and looked up to him with nothing short of stunned amazement. She clutched his shoulders and took a few second to clear off the cloud of bliss she felt. _Oh dear, what have I done? _Afraid that she would change her mind, she quickly pushed herself off him, stood up and lurched away from him towards a nearby tree, half expecting him to stop her.

The hair stood up at the back of her neck and she could feel her pulse slamming in her skull. She rested one of her hands on a tree for support, still not able to believe she had responded to him so easily. 'I´m going to find more fruits for breakfast,' Asahina said over her shoulder. _A safe distance. _She told herself. _That´s just what I need._

……………**...SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

A tangle of confusing emotions swept through her as Asahina recalled what had just happened. She didn't know what had possessed her to do that. _But it could have been just... um... a quick kiss. _Asahina was about to blame Tezuka for turning an "innocent" kiss into a long passionate one but when she thought about it, she couldn't bring herself to blame him because the captain probably was just reacting by his instinct. Besides, as far as she remembered, she was the one who initiated the kiss and he was after all a guy and from what she heard from her girlfriends at school, any guys without exception would not hesitate to take advantage of an opportunity when they stumbled onto one. The thought hung in her head for a while and then shook her head, feeling guilty. Despite of her first impression of him as being perverted the first time they met, she had begun to understand and realize that Tezuka was not just any guy. He was not the kind of guy who like to fool around and took every aspect of his life seriously. In fact, she knew from her experience while going out with the captain that he wouldn't bat an eye to the girls around him. _But that would mean one thing... _A realization struck her and her heart fluttered at the thought. _He kissed me because he likes me? _Asahina shook her head at the thought. _That couldn't be right, _Asahina thought. She knew Tezuka's type of people: they care nothing for "trivial" things like this and would only focus on the goal they had set for their life, in Tezuka's case would be tennis.

'That would be a crass understatement, Hina-chan,' a mini devil Megume appeared with a puff of smoke on her left shoulder.

'He loves you! How could you not see that?!' another mini devil appeared beside Megume which looked exactly like Kiki and she looked really furious.

_He loves me._ The words bounced back and forth in her mind. The exact same words Tezuka had used to expressed his feeling to her. The idea of the Seigaku captain having such feeling for her made her felt somewhat uneasy although it was not a repulsive thought.

'For crying out loud! For a tensai like you, how could you be this clueless!' Kiki screamed, wanting to pull her hair out. 'How could you not picked up the hints he dropped all this time? It is too obvious that he is very interested in you.'

Asahina raised an eyebrow to the little devil before her. Even in her imagination, Kiki managed to be annoyingly defensive to "Mr Perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu". If it wasn't for her to realize that this was nothing more than a daydream, she would have taunted Kiki that she shouldn't stood up for guys other than her boyfriend.

'Stay calm, Kiki-chan. You know how slow she could be on things like this.' Megume said, patting the overreacting devil. 'And you, Asahina Rie should stop being in denial at once.'

_In denial? _Asahina was taken aback. She knew that the real Megume would definitely say that but she didn't expect to be scolded in her imagination. Wasn't it that since she owned the daydream, she was suppose to be the one in control. In fact, if she wanted to, she could pawned these two devils for making her life complicated. What she needed right now was an angel to appear on her right shoulder and tell her to forget the whole thing and act as if nothing had happened. Asahina turned to her right, expecting an angel to appear.

'Fat chance, Hina-chan. Not going to happen' Megume smirked. 'Even the angel thought that we are right and didn't even bother to come and argue the case.'

'Wake up! Are you in an anime or something?' Kiki snickered. 'You see in the real world, there is no such thing as angels; there are only devils and more devils.'

_Now that is absolutely a cliché, _Asahina thought. 'Real world? You are not even real!' Asahina argued heatedly. Kiki raised her eyebrow before approaching Asahina and kicked her square on her face. 'Ouch! That hurts,' Asahina cried, rubbing the sore part.

'How real could we get than this?' Kiki smirked smugly.

'You are suppose to make my life easier,' Asahina glared the two devils. 'Not to complicate it.'

Kiki and Megume looked at each other and flashed a knowing grin before turning to Asahina. 'You are the one who make this whole thing complicated, Hina-chan,' Megume said. 'It is actually a very simple thing! All you've got to do was to follow your heart. When your heart says you love him, believe it. When his heart tells you that he loves you, accept it.'

'You are crazy. I am not taking advise from a mere imagination!' Asahina refused stubbornly.

'No, actually you are the one who are crazy since you are actually talking to yourself right now,' Megume retorted. Asahina opened her mouth but nothing came out. She had indeed lost her mind as she had just been ridiculed by her own make-believe fantasy. Megume sighed at her stubbornness and said, 'You love him, Hina-chan. Admit it and I can assure you that you won't regret it.'

'So, what are waiting for?' Kiki said with her hands on her hips. 'Get your butt back there and tell him how you truly feel.' With that the two devil disappeared with puffs of smoke.

Asahina leaned on one the trees and sighed. This was absolutely the most ridiculous daydream she ever had but she had to admit that the devils were right. Asahina recalled her morning sweet moment with Tezuka flooded her mind. She recalled the way those sharp mysterious brown eyes looked at her. He was attracted to her, no question about it, and if she were to be honest, she was equally attracted to him too. The fact that she was falling head over heels for the Seigaku captain hung in her mind and slowly she learnt to get used to the truth. There was no use to deny it anymore; there was no excuse she could come up with which could convince herself otherwise and the worst thing was that right now she felt a sudden strong urge to be in the captain's strong arms with his warmth and the solidness of his shoulder enveloped her entire being. In fact, she could still feel the intoxicating sensation of his lips pressing firmly against hers and the way his hand touching her hair so lightly while his lips trailing like gossamer over her cheek, undoubtedly got her addicted.

_Oh God… I am in serious trouble here. _She realized that she had never been so attracted to a boy before. Not even to Kyo who had been such a Prince Charming to her. As to how Tezuka managed to sneak his way around the thick fortress which she had worked hard to build was beyond her. All she knew was that he somehow had became a part of her and he was here to stay. She frowned at that thought. She couldn't let herself to have these feelings. They went against every vow she made to herself after leaving the Rikkai.

Asahina sighed, wondering why how she ended up falling for a guy like Tezuka. Why did she let herself to dig her own grave? She should have been more careful so that she wouldn't be carried away with her emotion. And how could she fell in love with Tezuka who was definitely not as sweet as the guys she typically had a crush on? Then, a realization came to her: she had let her guard down and she allowed it to happen because she thought that it would be okay as long as there was no potential relationship develop between them. She thought that the strict and indifferent captain would never reciprocate her feeling. Tezuka had somehow tricked her into his trap behind those emotionless facade. _Liar! _her mind screamed. There had been many times, Tezuka had dropped so many hints for her: letting her know that he was attracted to her and she knew that Tezuka cared deeply for her. That was evident so much every time he looked at her. But, she was in denial despite of developing a deep fondness for him as well as every time she looked into those eyes of his, her heart skittered and her mouth went dry.

Now that she knew Tezuka also felt the same way for her, she didn't know what she was suppose to do and think about this. _Why am I feeling like this?_ With other guys it had been easier to say that she wasn't interested in relationship but with Tezuka, it was hard to say that.

She breathed in and slowly exhaled, struggling for calm. She would deal with this, she told herself. Maybe if she could divert him from talking about what just happened and didn't mention the incident, both of them would forget what happened and pretend as if nothing had happen. If he insisted to talk about it, she needed to come up with a good reason not to talk about it. _Telling him to focus on their priority would be the best reason, _she thought. _It is not a good time to discuss about this anyway._ Or, she might just tell him that she does not have any feeling for him and was not interested in a relationship with him. _The thing is I do love him and very much interested to be his girl!_

Talk about a mess. How could she let her guard down and allow feeling run lose like that? She should have known better than allowing those emotions to rule her. Slowly, Asahina fought off her initial panic and began to feel better. It was easy to overreact when things happen all of a sudden. And that was what she was doing, overreacting.

Telling herself that she couldn't afford to lose her cool in front of Tezuka, Asahina looked around her, searching almost frantically for something to distract her.

……………**...SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Tezuka closed his eyes, his heart twisted as he recalled Asahina blindly walking, literally pacing, back and forth, trying to avoid him. She even refused to look at him whenever he tried to talk to her. Her silence should have revealed nothing but yet it had. Suddenly, so many things seemed clear to him. He now knew that she also had feelings for him, if not as much as he did for her at least the fire was there. The way she had returned his kiss proved that much and the way her eyes looked at him told him that she wasn´t angry nor hated him for kissing her. She was upset about something else. He didn't know what it could be but he was willing to listen to whatever crossed her mind right now. She looked sorry for what had happened. There seemed to be something which prevented her from accepting her feelings for him and that something acted like an impenetrable wall between them. _But why?_ He, for one, wasn't sorry for what he had done. In fact he was glad that he finally got a chance to tell her how he felt for her.

Asahina just finished washing the fruits she had gathered. When she was finally ready to face Tezuka she saw that he was standing against one of the trees with one of his hand on it, probably supporting himself while examining his knee to see whether he could stand and walk on it or not. The girl decided to act normal as if nothing had happened because they would need to stick to each other if they wanted to get out from this mess. _And once this is over, I´ll tell him that – _

As Tezuka turned around, an intentional gasp escaped her lips. For a heartbeat, she froze and just stared at him, not knowing what to do. 'B-breakfast,' was all she managed to say, quickly tore her gaze from him. The bespectacled boy looked at her and then at the fruits in her hands. 'How's your knee?'

'I think it´ll be alright, we can make a few stops here and there as we walk but otherwise I´ll be fine. Besides I don't feel any pain: so I doubt that it´s broken,' he said as he approached her. He noticed that she took one step back away from him and sensed her awkwardness.

'Yeah, you better be. I wouldn't want the whole school to hunt me for injuring the Seigaku tennis ace. I don't think your fangirls would appreciate you getting hurt for the likes of me,' she joked, still avoiding his gaze, hoping that Tezuka would just forget the awkward moment between them.

Tezuka's features softened as he looked at her while Asahina avoided his gaze. _I would have made the same choice if this was to happen again,_ he wanted to say but held it back, thinking that it wouldn't be wise to say that. As much as he wanted to know how she felt about what had happen between them, he decided that it would probably be better to give her time to think about it. He always pride himself for being mature and patient. So, waiting for her to settle her emotion would not be a problem for him. Besides, they had more important problem to deal with and finding their way back to the cabin certainly their top priority.

Asahina gave him one of the apples she had collected to him and sat down while biting on another. 'These are all I could find, I hope you wouldn't mind eating the same thing the rest of the day. I hope it´ll take less than a day for us to reach the cabin.'

'I´ll need to take a look at the map first to see how long it is till we reach the cabin. But, Inui said that it shouldn't take more than half a day between the cabin and the waterfall.'

'And Inui-senpai is always right, isn't it?' Asahina kidded.

'He is better than me on things like this but don't worry we´ll be alright.'

'I hope so. I´ll have to depend on you this time ´cause I can´t read a map even if it has the "You are here" arrow.

'The map´s with you, right?'

'Yup, it´s in my pocket. Do you want it?'

'Later. We´ll need to find the waterfall first and then work with the map from there.'

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

They had been traveling towards the waterfall in silence. A brittle silence. Tezuka was worried about the girl who was currently walking before him. Despite her trying to be as cheerful as humanly possible, he was able to read through her façade with ease and could feel her uneasiness. He supposed this was all related to his confession earlier._ Of course it is. _That was the only thing that could possibly make her awkward.

Asahina didn't talk to Tezuka while leading him. She was thinking about all those times Tezuka had 'slipped' hints regarding his feeling to her. Yes, she hadn't forgotten about them, it was just that she had been in denial and had always managed to convince herself that she had been hearing things. _I guess it makes a perfect sense now._

When they reached the waterfall they decided to take a break and discussed the route they would use to reach the cabin. After fifteen minutes they decided that the best route was the one that allowed them to stick close to the river, apparently being the same river as the one near their cabin. However, the greatest challenge was to climb a cliff before them.

'You think you can handle the cliff?' Tezuka asked.

'Yeah, the cliff isn't that high and the slope isn't that steep either. It can´t be that hard!' Asahina replied with confidence. 'How's your knee?' She asked, suddenly remembering his injury.

'It´s okay. Don't worry.'

'Good. Then, I don't have to worry about you holding me back or to consider leaving you here, do I?' Asahina teased.

'No, you don't. In fact, I am pretty good at rock climbing.'

Asahina looked at the indifferent captain and rolled her eyes. 'Show off.'

With that both of them started to climb it.

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

'I think we´re lost, Kunimitsu-kun,' Asahina commented, observing the familiar surrounding. They had been forced to re-route around the river because of a path blocked. 'I think we´ve been here four times already. Look at that tree with the yellow flowers under it. It can´t be a coincidence that we bump into four trees that look exactly the same. ' _I guess even the great Tezuka Kunimitsu has a weakness. Nobody´s perfect after all._

'We´re not,' Tezuka stubbornly said. 'I am just trying to get my bearing right.'

'I don't know if you´ve realized it while you were busy with your map, but we´ve been walking in circles.'

'…'

What´re we going to do now?' Asahina asked. When the captain didn't answer, she sighed. _We´re in so much trouble._

'Look, it´s impossible for us to be lost.'

'And why is that?'

'Because I´ve been following the map very carefully. The river should be right here.'

'Oh sure, I guess that the most logical reason is that the river must have dried up in a few hours.'

Tezuka twitched at the sarcasm.

Asahina sighed at his lack of response. 'Maybe we missed a turn or something. Maybe you read the map wrong, are you holding it right?'

Tezuka heaved a deep breath, his patience was wearing thin. 'Would you like to read the map and lead the way then?'

Asahina looked at him and wrinkled her nose, feeling offended. 'I can´t read maps, I´ve told you already.'

'Then, I would appreciate it if you remain quiet and give me time to think.' An uncomfortable silence settled in.

'Do you think the ghost has anything to do with this?' She asked in a low mumble, eyes on the ground.

_What?!_ Tezuka absolutely didn't see that one coming.

'You know I think this place is really haunted.' Asahina paused a while before continuing. 'I've seen it.'

Tezuka gazed her for a moment. _She´s probably panic; afraid that we won't be able to get out of this place._ He reached out for her and put a hand on her shoulders while gazing directly into her anxious emerald orbs. 'Asahina-san, I promise that I´ll get us out of this place.'

'But how? We´re already lost.'

'We are not. We´ll get out safely, but you need to trust me.' Tezuka said, placing his hand on her shoulder and looked direcly into her eyes. 'Do you trust me?'

Asahina hesitated at first but nodded at last.

'Let´s try once more, shall we?'

'Wait,' Asahina said pulling off one of her shoes off and a sock afterwards. 'Just in case.' She threw the sock onto one of the lower branches of the tree before putting her shoe back on.

Preoccupied in their discussion, both of them didn't see a large black boar stalking them behind a row of trees approaching them slowly. A gruff growling and grunting sound finally attracted their attention.

'Oh my god!' whispered Asahina when she saw the boar looking piercingly at them. The moment the boar detected that its preys were aware of its presence, it sprang forward charging angrily towards them.

Momentarily stunned, Tezuka turned his head back to Asahina and grabbed her hand. 'Run!' he commanded while pulling her with him.

'It's after us!' Asahina shouted, looking over her shoulder. Both of them ran as fast as they could away from wild boar. Thanks to their stamina, they were able to keep ahead of the crazy black animal. However, they were aware that the boar was slowly gaining after them. Asahina was slowing down as panic overwhelmed her. 'Oh my god! Kunimitsu, the boar –' she yelled while glancing now and then over her shoulder.

Tezuka tried to fight off the panic which was threatening to attack him. It wasn't an easy thing to do over his concern for his girl who seemed to start to give up and slow down. 'Rie, don't let your guard down. Focus!' he said, slightly squeezed her hand in encouragement while keeping his eyes ahead. 'You can do this!'

Asahina snapped her head towards the boy, and saw determination on his face. _I can do it!_ Somehow, the feeling of his hands on hers renewed her strength. Slowly, the dark cloud of fear in her mind slightly lessened. She tightened her hold to him, determined to hold herself together.

Tezuka saw a big tree not far from where they were and an idea hit him. Pointing the tree, he said, 'Climb that tree. It won't be able to get us.'

As soon as they reached the tree, Tezuka told her to climb up first. Asahina's legs trembled as she made her way up the tree. 'Hurry!' Tezuka urged before Tezuka himself climbed up too. They stood facing each other where the tree branched off into three leaving enough space for them to stand at the centre of it. Fortunately, the tree was big and sturdy enough to hold the two of them. Below them, the boar was furious for their successful escape. It slammed its head onto the trunk of the tree again and again, causing a slight tremor running through the tree. It seemed like an eternity when finally the ramming stopped as it decided to wait there for them to come down.

'Ohhh…' Asahina uttered a sigh of relief. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. She shut her eyes, trying to fight down the waves of nausea that rose up from her stomach.

Breathing hard, Tezuka studied her: relieve that she was alright. Then he observed their surrounding and made sure they are safe. At least for that moment. Now that the immediate danger had passed, he felt his determined calm starting to crack. Fear. Worry. Panic. The mixture of emotions he felt just now certainly overwhelmed him.

Asahina was scared at first when she felt his strong encircled her waist and brought her close to him. Believe it or not, she could feel him tensed and his whole body grew rigid. He was just a human after all. Sometimes, after going through so many tough things, a person needed time to breath and needed someone else to lean on to keep their sanity intact. Asahina opened her eyes and placed her hand behind his head which was buried deep into the nape of her neck while the other ran up and down his back soothingly trying to calm him down. It was all she knew to do, simply to hold on until the storm passed. It seemed like the gesture was working: she felt him relaxed and his breathing gradually calmed.

When at last his arm loosened around her, Asahina felt as though she had been sandwiched between two cement slabs. He gentled his hand on her waist, lightly caressing the pressure area where his arms had been. She could almost feel him returning to awareness, inch by inch.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked, gazing down at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

_It was so like him to think first of someone else. _Asahina smiled at him, shaking her head while stroking his chest with her hand to assure him that she was okay. 'Feeling better?'

'I am sorry for losing it like that. I hope I didn't scare you.'

Asahina didn't know what had possessed her to do it but right now she didn't care. Slowly, she leaned forward to trail her fingertips over his cheeks and smooth his hair, to comfort him. 'It's okay. We all lose it sometimes.'

'I am glad that you are here with me.'

'Same here.' She meant what she said. If it hadn't for him, she probably would have been bulldozed by the boar. They gazed each other for a long time before the tree vibrated again due to the impact it received from the boar caught their attention. 'Look like it didn't like being ignored,' Asahina joked, looking down before gazing back at him. The ramming stopped as soon as it started.

He looked back at her, amused. She was the only one who could still joke around in difficult situation like this. 'I think it would be a few hours before it would be completely dark. If we don't find our way back to the cabin by then, we would have to stay overnight again.'

Asahina went silent. She absolutely didn't like the idea of spending another night in the forest. Suddenly, an idea hit her. 'Wait! Why don't we light up a fire using the small branches of this tree? Not only we could rid of the damn boar, we could also use it to send signal to the others of our whereabouts.'

'Could you do that?'

'Absolutely!' she answered in confidence. 'But we need to hurry and lit it up before it got dark. Or else they wouldn't be able to see the smoke.'

Tezuka considered her idea and finally agreed. 'Just make sure you don't burn the whole tree down,' he said. '- and the forest.'

'Only one problem.

'What is it?'

'You would need to break the branches for me because I don't want to break any nails.'

Tezuka looked at her dumbfounded. Never had he known she was that… feminine.

Asahina couldn't hold it much longer and burst giggling while supporting herself on him. 'You should look at your face. You are so easy to trick, Kunimitsu-kun.'

'Asahina-san, I would appreciate it if you refrain yourself from making jokes at the times like this. We have important thing to attend to.'

Asahina grinned at him. 'Lighten up, okay. You are too serious and it is getting my nerve,' she said before climbing higher to get to the smaller branches they needed. 'No need to follow me, you are too heavy. Don't want to break the branches,' she teased.

'Just be careful,' he advised while following her with his gaze.

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

'How long do you think would it take for them to come and find us?' Asahina asked, sitting down on a branch not far from Tezuka while looking up to the sky after she finished setting up the fire.

'I hope soon,' Tezuka answered. The sky had darkened and the boar was still down there.

'Why do you think it is after us?' she asked again, referring to the boar.

'I don't know. Maybe we disturbed it somehow.'

'Maybe the ghost disturbed it and told it to run after us.'

'Ghost?' Tezuka looked at her skeptically.

Asahina ignored his look and said, 'Yes, I saw one right before I fell down the cliff. This place is haunted.'

'There is no such thing as ghost.'

'I don't believe in ghost too. But I saw it!' she defended heatedly.

'Please calm down, I'm sure –' Before he could finish, they could hear a gunshot exploded and the boar howled in pain before collapsing. Then, they saw several figures coming out from the shadow.

'Oh my god, they killed it!' Asahina gasped. Although, the boar had been causing trouble, to her, it didn't deserve to die. It was just an animal which acted based solely on their wild instinct.

'We don't kill it, dear. We just tranquilized it,' said an unfamiliar middle aged man with a rifle with others

Asahina looked down at him and then to his rifle. The sight of that weapon caused a shiver running down spine. 'You d-didn't k-kill it?' she stammered.

'Yes, you can take a look at it if you don't believe me,' the man said, standing beside the boar to make sure it completely unconscious. 'It's safe to come down. Come on, I will help you.'

Tezuka and Asahina looked at each other. 'I told you that we will get out safely, didn't I?' Tezuka said.

'Yes, you did,' she smiled at him.

...

...

...

I hope you enjoy it... I am currently having jetlag... just arrive yesterday... yeah, after 25 hours of flight I caught a very bad flu... and tomorrow I am moving out of this house after only one day of packing... n I have an orientation on the next day... So, you can imagine how exhausting is that...

Anyway, thanks for the review my dear friendzzzzz... purplestylus, Aika Hanagawa, alvis2, Love leads 2 Pain, Milisante, unknown player, invisible-gurl, Otakugal, ecyoj06, Fujiwara Michiyo... wow... new names makes me happy... familiar names makes me super hyper happy... and of course, my super duper huge flowery thanks to my awesome beta friend, Kailly... you saved me... (If you are reading this, I am telling you that I meant to proof-read the rest but it could only be in my dream... XD)

Right, before I forget the word I took out from the next chap is 'SLAM!'

Review!


	22. Pillar of Support

Pillar of Support

Asahina walked calmly around the park, using the quality time alone to sort out her feelings. So much had happened in a short amount of time that she felt overwhelmed. _But right now I don't want to think about anything._ _I need to clear my mind. _A smile slowly graced her lips as she watched the kids who were playing tennis not far from where she was. She imagined how nice it would be to just be kids like them: her only worry being how to return the balls to her opponents.

Opening her sketchbook she began to draw the scene before her. She felt the cool breeze on her face and heard the leaves sway on the trees behind her producing a beautiful music in harmony with the kids' shouts and the bouncing balls. Caught in deep thought Asahina didn't realize someone was approaching her until a dark shadow loomed beside her.

The female tensai looked up, eyes widened when she realized who it was. She followed him with her gaze as he sat down beside her without sparring a glance in her direction, watching the scenery before him. His presence made her feel uneasy – no, actually she felt jolts of panic attacking her nerves. This was the first time they were alone together since they had come back from the tennis camp. She had tried to avoid going out with him and always made sure that she was accompanied every time he was around.

Tezuka saw her wary gaze following him in the corner of his eyes which upset him slightly. After everything that had happened between them, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel awkward towards him. He decided to let her take her time to relax and be comfortable with him around before talking to her.

Asahina contemplated what to do: whether to bolt away from him or just stay, play along with him and steer clear of unnecessary conversation. Seeing Tezuka´s passive behavior, Asahina slowly loosened up and released the breath she had been holding for a while. The sound of the kids shouting attracted her attention again and a smile crept onto her face when she saw one of the kids who hadn't been able to return the ball had finally made it. She clapped, drawing the kid's attention to her and the boy smiled in triumph knowing that someone was watching and acknowledging his progress, waving at her which she waved in return.

'You know that boy?' Tezuka asked, looking at her.

'Nope. He is so cute, isn't he?' Asahina chuckled and turned to him, 'Wouldn't it be nice to have a brother.'

Tezuka continued to study the angel affectionately before him and realizing this, Asahina immediately avoided his warm affectionate gaze in response, finding that the ground was somewhat interesting. After a while, the Seigaku captain reached over to push a stray tendril of hair from her flushed cheek, knowing that she was blushing.

Asahina looked up to him. Their gaze locked, hers wary, his filled with tenderness. A tingling tension built between them. Drowning in his gaze, Asahina couldn't think clearly. Let alone move, not even when she realized he was leaning closer. He filled her vision, her lungs hitched, and her breath snagging at the base of her throat. Again, his finger tips touched her hair and slowly moved his face towards hers. His gaze remained fixed on hers. Seconds passed. Long, seemingly endless seconds. For a moment, she thought he meant to kiss her again. 'A leaf,' he whispered. A second later, his fingertips touched her hair and held a leaf in front of her nose before withdrawing away from her. She had a feeling he knew what she had been anticipating, and that he found her reaction somewhat amusing.

Recovering from the sweet reverie, Asahina began to collect her things and put them into her green cotton bag. She was about to stand up when she felt his firm hand around her wrist.

'Asahina-san, can you stay for a while?' he asked, gazing up at her with those magnificent hazel eyes.

It was more a plea than a request. As far as Asahina knew, Tezuka Kunimitsu was never the type to plead, to anyone. And if he ever did, it was without doubt for something which meant a lot to him. For this reason, she couldn't refuse and reluctantly sat back beside him, making sure that she kept a good distance between them while avoiding making eye contact with him. 'What is it?'

'You´ve been avoiding me and I think that it has something to do with my confession back in the forest,' he began, tracing her features affectionately with his gaze.

'No, I haven't,' she denied a bit too enthusiastically. She knew that it was wrong to do that: to leave him hanging like this. But, she was not ready to confront him and deal with the issue yet. She needed time to think about this.

'Yes, you have. You´ve been avoiding being alone with me since we came back.'

'…' Asahina could hear the pain in his voice. She was torn. A part of her wanted to run as far away from him as possible. But the other part of her was yearning to be in those strong arms and tell him how much she loved him and that she didn't mean to hurt him.

Tezuka waited for a reply that never came. His eyes softened as he gazed her, searching in her eyes for what she felt right now. 'I didn't mean to upset–' he wanted to apologized when he sensed her uneasiness.

Asahina, on the other hand, looked down to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to face him. 'Don't worry about it. I´m fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea.'

Tezuka leaned towards her and reached for her hand gently. 'Asahina-san?'

The girl looked at him, her eyes widened. 'Y-yes?' How was it that just one touch could make her feel heat all over?

'I…' he paused and took a deep breath, mustering his courage to tell her what he had been rehearsing to say since last night. 'I wanted to tell you that I meant everything I said back then.'

'…' Asahina knew what he was talking about but didn't say anything. She racked her brain for ways to avoid this conversation.

'And I also want you to know that I am not sorry for saying those to you since I've been wanted to tell you for so long

'…'

'I hope that you could give me a chance to -' he trailed off. His voice was barely a whisper and as the seconds passed he couldn't help but feel his stomach filled with butterflies. Her silence made him feel unsure if this was the right thing to do now and her lack of response made him wonder if she would return his feeling for her. Could he be wrong? He was so sure the girl had returned his feelings while they were in the forest, that was the only reason he was still able to stand at the moment. 'Asahina-san, are you alright?'

'...'

'Asahina-san?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she broke off and shook her head. The sudden rush of color drained from her cheek.

Tezuka looked at her, searching for what she was feeling right now. 'You do know that you can always tell me if something is bothering you, right? I'm sure we could work something out together.' He prayed that she didn't hear the desperate edge in his words.

_How can I tell you the problem when you __**are**__ my problem? _'I can't. It's hard for me to put it into words. My thoughts just keep going in circles and I don't want to blurt something out that I'll probably regret later.'

'What do you mean?'

Asahina looked up at him, contemplating what to say next. 'I don't want to upset you.'

'I am a reasonable person. I won't get upset easily.'

Asahina gulped, the sound making a hollow plunk at the base of her throat. She was so nervous that she wasn't sure she could talk, even if she did figure out what to say. Finally, gathering all her courage, she hauled in a deep breath and let it out slowly as if she were silently counting to ten. 'Could we just pretend that nothing had happened between us back then?' she said in a tremulous voice.

He was taken aback as her words slowly sinked into him. _She couldn't possibly be serious with what she had said, could she? _he thought.

'You understand what I am trying to say, right?'

He understood alright, but he found the request to be absolutely ridiculous. He could accept if she told him that she didn't love him and then gave him an excuse as to why she returned his kiss back then (although he doubt she could find an excuse which could convince him). But, she was asking him to pretend which means to lie to himself and deny his true feeling for her. 'No I don't, what exactly do you mean?' he lied.

'You know, just forget the whole thing. Like nothing ever happened. I… And let's just stay friends.' She could tell from his expression that he was wondering what she had meant by it and she knew that she owed him an explanation behind this cruel request. This was why she avoided him: because she was yet to come up with an excuse. Inwardly, Asahina hoped and prayed for him not to ask her any question.

'Forget.' He rolled the word over his tongue, bitterness washing his mouth. 'Why?'

'I... just to be clear that It's not about you.'

'...'

'You're, without question, one of the greatest guys I've met. It's just that…'

She didn't finish what she was going to say so he decided to pursue the matter whether she liked it or not, to try and keep hold of that little bit of hope left. 'The other day,… in the forest… I thought-'

'I'm sorry. It was a mistake, okay? My mistake. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me.'

'Is that what you truly feel?' His hazel eyes guarded behind a wall of ice. _Mistake? _The word shred his heart into pieces. The incident in the forest had meant the world to him but now she was telling him that it meant nothing to her and it was simply a mistake? The thought made him felt like a fool and this somewhat infuriated him. 'Or is that what you are trying to believe? Somehow I think that you are trying to convince yourself more than to me.'

Asahina fell silent for a moment. He was right: she was trying to convince herself that she was not falling for him and she wanted him too. She didn't deserve to love and to be loved. Everyone who loved her had passed away and losing them was the most painful thing she ever felt. She would never let herself get hurt like that again. 'Kunimitsu, I'm sorry but I don't think that I will be the type of girl that you would want to have that kind of relationship with,' Asahina told him, a painful smile on her lips. 'I don't deserve a great guy like you.' _I'm sorry, Kunimitsu. You're too good to be true. I want to accept you but, I just… I can't. I am who I am and I can't afford to involve someone like you in my already complicated life. You deserve much more._

'What makes you think that?' His stoic voice didn't raise a beat; he could have just been stating the time. _And what gives her the right to judge the type of person i want to be with?_

'I'm a horrible person.'

'Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?' It wasn't a question.

'That's the thing. You don't know me. If you did, you'd try to be as far away from me as possible. I know I'm gonna hate myself for the terrible things I've done'.

'I would never hate you, Rie. I don't understand what you could have possibly done that makes you think that I would.'

'I can't tell you anymore than what I have Kunimitsu. I've already said too much, this doesn't concern you so-'

'This does concern me. I believe you owe me an explanation for this.'

Asahina bit her lips but didn't say anything. She was in a verge of tears and knew that if she said another word, she would cry.

Tezuka asked her again but this time a notch softer than his previous tone. He knew 'What do you mean terrible things, Rie?'

'I c-can't,' she managed to say.

'Why not?' Silence. 'Don't you love me?' There he said it. He didn't care if he was being too blunt to her.

'Kunimitsu, p-please,' she sobbed. 'I don't want to be in a relationship.'

Tezuka noticed how she didn't answer his question but that didn't matter anymore as the meaning behind her last words hit him like a kick to the stomach. When he finally understood that she was rejecting him, a slow and seething kind of anger began to grow in him. He was upset by the rejection. Usually, he probably would take this matter calmly, however a rejection coming from a girl who meant so much to him hurt him ten times more than if a rejection came from someone else.

He looked at her again. There she was, standing before him with her heart shining in her eyes. A silent plea for him to pretend that this whole thing never happened and go on with his life like nothing had changed between them.

What was she thinking? How could she asked him to turn blind eyes and forget what had meant so much to him? To pretend that the whole thing had never happened and go on as if nothing had changed between them? He didn't like being treated like a fool, he thought as anger streaked through him. She was begging him to do the impossible. He tightened his grip on her wrist, acutely conscious of the fragile network of bones under his pressing fingers. 'Is that really what you want?' he looked at her with an imploring gaze. He felt hurt, and his manly sense of pride refused to actually allow any logical reasoning to surface.

'Yes,' Asahina lied and let her eyes fall closed. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. For him to direct his rage and frustration at her maybe? To give him further explanation? Surely. She shrunk to receive any form of response from him.

Instead, Tezuka straightened and shoved a hand through his hair. His face showed nothing. 'I understand.' Of course he did. He was the stoic Seigaku tennis captain. The emotionless pillar that supported the tennis team. He wasn't supposed to feel anything; he was just there to help the rest, to let others lean on him. But a pillar only has the ground to hold itself up. And the ground was under his feet, not in her arms.

For a moment, the look on his face was just empty making him seem like a lost little boy far away. His muscles relaxed and his stance went from tense to lazy.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' she stared at the ground, finding it difficult to meet his gaze.

Tezuka looked at her. He loved this girl. God, how he loved her. But the fact that she rejected him hurt. Too much. In all his life he had never felt such pain. Tezuka hauled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wanted nothing more than to ask her. He knew that he deserved an explanation as to why she rejected him. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was the fact that she had hurt him and he didn't think that he could bear standing before the girl that he loved so much, knowing that she didn't feel the same way.

Asahina reached for him and caught the sleeve of his shirt. It was an unnecessary act but she needed to know how he was taking this. He stayed still for a split second before jerking his sleeve out of her grasp and walking away from her. Tezuka wanted nothing but to leave this place. _Far away from all this_. He made up his mind. _I'll make sure to keep my distance._

Asahina felt a twist in her stomach when she looked at his retreating back. Then, he stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze at her, his face unreadable and his eyes hollow. 'If that is what you want, then I won't bother you anymore,' he said coldly. Asahina hesitated; no doubt that she caught the double meaning of his words. Without a word, Tezuka turned around and started to walk away, keeping a safe distance between them. _That's probably what she wants._ Tezuka decided. _And_ _I can do that_.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'You and Rie-chan seem a little distant lately.' Fuji commented, leaning against the wall near the exit of their clubhouse. They were the only ones left after morning practice and he had been waiting for the opportunity to talk to the captain alone.

Tezuka ignored the tensai and continued changing into his school uniform, facing his locker.

'Rie-chan was pretty worried about you.' Fuji started. 'She's been looking for you for the whole week.'

SLAM!!

'And may I say that you're pretty good at avoiding her.' Fuji's smile turned into a frown, not intimidated at all by the now closed locker.

As Tezuka was about to leave the clubhouse Fuji shifted towards the door, blocking it and effectively preventing him from leaving. 'If you think slamming your locker will scare me away. You're sadly mistaken,' he taunted.

'Fuji… You're in my way,' Tezuka said impassively, narrowing his eyes to show him how serious he was. 'I don't have time for this.'

'THAT is not going to work against me either, Tezuka.' Fuji smirked.

'I'm asking you to step aside nicely Fuji, and I expect you to comply.'

'I refuse to do that. So you may as well listen to what I have to say,' the tensai said defiantly.

Tezuka sent a searing glare to Fuji, holding back the urge to just push the other boy aside. As much as he didn't like to hear what Fuji had to say, he still respected the tensai before him.

'Tezuka,' Fuji started. 'You need to talk to Rie-chan face to face whether you like it or not.' The captain just stood there in silence, completely emotionless. 'What ever is going on between the two of you, apologize to her and tell her how you feel.'

'…'

'Are you even listening?'

'Are you done, Fuji? If you are, I would appreciate it that you step aside because I've got things to attend to.' Carefully keeping his expression blank he marched towards the door again hoping that Fuji would just let him go. However Fuji just stood there, frowning at the Seigaku's Captain: daring Tezuka to pass by him. 'Fuji, I will not tolerate this behavior. So, stop this nonsense at once if you know what's best for you!'

Fuji still wouldn't budge from his position. 'Make me, Tezuka Buchou.' he challenged.

Tezuka sighed. He knew that Fuji would not let him go that easily. 'There's nothing I want to say to her, Fuji. Nor anything I've got to apologize for.' Tezuka told him. 'I don't know what you're thinking but I can tell you this: there's nothing between that girl and me and there will never be.'

_That girl_? Fuji wondered what could possibly happened between them which made Tezuka upset. It must had been bad enough for the Seigaku captain to avoid saying her name. 'Are you telling me that you don't love her, Tezuka.'

Tezuka heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm his temper down. 'Yes, I don't. And I want to have nothing to do with her anymore.'

'So, you are just going to let her go?' Fuji found this hard to believe because he knew how much Asahina meant to the Seigaku captain. 'Just like that?'

'She was never mine in the first place, Fuji.' Tezuka said.

Fuji could hear the regret in Tezuka's almost emotionless voice. He knew his friend could be stubborn at times but he recognized a cry of help when he heard it. 'You know you love her! Why do you have to deny it?'

'Fuji, stay out of my business.'

'No.' Even though his voice was low and steady, Tezuka could feel the sharp edge of the tensai's simple refusal. He only heard this kind of tone a few times before: once when Fuji was playing against St. Rudolf's Mizuki. The person who tried to injure his brother, Yuuta.

'You know nothing of what's happened.' The captain responded sternly. 'So, don't act as if you know what you're talking about.'

'I know nothing, huh?' Fuji mocked. Anger coloring his cheeks. 'I don't understand why you are doing this? The only thing you're accomplishing is to hurt yourself!'

Hearing Fuji's words Tezuka recalled a similar situation that had happened in the past between them: the time when Tezuka had accepted Fuji's challenge, despite of his arm injury. Regardless of his sadistic nature, he would never let people important to him to get hurt nor would he let these people hurt themselves. The Seigaku captain realized that this was exactly what Fuji was doing: he didn't want Tezuka to hurt himself. Tezuka relaxed at that thought and decided to deal with Fuji calmly.

Seeing Tezuka relax Fuji took his opportunity to convince his best friend to do the right thing. 'Don't you think that it's time to tell her, Tezuka?'

'…'

'She'll never know your true feeling to her if you don't show her.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'…'

'What are you afraid of?'

'…'

'Are you afraid of what she'll say?'

'…'

_This is going nowhere, _Fuji sighed. 'Are you afraid that she won't return your feeling?'

'It's already happened, Fuji,' Tezuka said finally, completely avoiding eye contact. 'I've told her already.'

A short silence followed before the tensai spoke. 'You did?'

'And she's not interested in being part of a relationship... at least not with me.'

'You must have misunderstood her. She-'

'She's not interested in me.' Each word came out forced. The captain still avoided eye contact.

Fuji was deep in thought for a moment. 'Did she tell you why?'

'She said that she does not deserve me because she's a horrible person and doing something in the past that would make me hate her.'

'And then you just ignore her despite knowing this.'

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. 'Read between the lines, Fuji. She doesn't deserve, that's just a load of crap! It's just a fancy way of saying she doesn't want me!' Anger flooded both his tone and his eyes but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared, replaced with acceptance. Normally he wouldn't let his emotion took over him but now he simply didn't care. 'And who am I to question her decision?'

'Tezuka,… I'm sure this is a mis-'

'I'm tired of this little game Fuji. I've had enough.' The words, even though he had pronounced them calmly, hinted the deep pain he was hiding behind the walls he had conjured around his heart. With this he began to walk towards the door, passed the bewildered Fuji. Fuji was too taken aback that he was no longer blocking the doorway.

'Since when have you become a coward, Tezuka?' The comment wasn't made to hurt, but the captain still stopped a few steps behind Fuji

_Since I now understand how painful it is to know that the one who I've given my heart to won't entrust hers to me. _He knew that he had grown too attached to the greenhead girl: which was why it hurt so much when she rejected him. As long as she was around him, he won't be able to get over his feeling for her. He needed to shut her completely out of his life and move on. 'I've decided to focus my energy on more important things, like winning the Finals. I can't let myself be distracted by trivial things like these.' He stated without turning around to Fuji. 'Plus a pillar only needs the ground for support, and nothing more.'

...

...

...

Awww... so sad... Oh well, I hope I am not making anyone sad... hehe... It made me sad when I read it again though...

Thanks Isabel for beta-ing this chappy... I know this story wouldn't be as 'logic' as it is now without you...

Thanks to all reviewers for the review... love it! Freyja-the Fallen Angel, Fujiwara Michiyo, Aika Hanagawa, ecyoj06, unknown player, Otakugal, invisible-gurl, Moonlitelover, renren010883, purplestylus, Mischievous LEI, Milisante...

The word chosen from the next chap is: numb. I am beat... this week is going to be a long week again... and tomorrow is Monday... so yeah... I am sleepy... haha... that doesn't make any sense... Oh well, what ever!


	23. I am sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

I am sorry

Seigaku's defeat in the hands of Hyotei had widespread throughout the school like wildfire. Even though it had been a week, the loss was still a hot gossip topic among the students. Various kinds of responds could be seen and heard among them. Some students fueled by jealousy, mostly those from other sport teams in Seishun Gakuen, welcomed the defeat with open arms. Others were angry and blamed the tennis Regulars for their incapability. They even went as far as writing offensive articles in school newspaper and the school's website: saying degrading things about the team. Although there were still many that continued supporting and rooting for them the great majority was simply shocked by the news. And all this last group could do was pray and hope that the team could pull itself together again and learn from their mistakes as soon as possible.

However what other people thought was none of Asahina's concern at the moment. The only thing on her mind was how the three Seigaku's aces were coping with everything. Being the stars of their team they were the ones under most pressure. She had heard from Megume and Kiki that those three had been bombarded by a lot of wild gossips and harsh insults, especially Tezuka who, as the captain, was being blamed for both the team's defeat and his own against the Hyotei's captain.

'Hina-chan!' a familiar male voice called out behind her.

Asahina turned to find Momo making his way towards her over the sea of students who were about to go home. It was not that difficult to spot him really, with him being easily one of the tallest people among the second year students.

'Hey!' she waved to him before noticing, to her disappointment, that the boy was holding a flask of soup that she had especially made for Tezuka. She figured that if she couldn't meet him, she might try another method of apologizing to him. But all seemed to be in vain. 'He didn't accept it?'

'I am sorry, Hina-chan. I tried to trick him into trying it before telling him that it was from you, but he insisted on knowing beforehand. When I told him it was yours he just said I should return it. I tried arguing with him but he gave me 50 laps instead. I didn't even got to tell him about your apology.'

'Oh…' Asahina heaved a disappointed sigh. After the incident the Seigaku captain's anger continued to burn. It seemed like he had decided to shut her completely from his life, which was understandable. She had hurt him. How could she expect him to forgive her? How could she have been so naïve?

'Hina-chan, I think you overdid whatever prank you pulled on Tezuka-buchou. I don't think he's gonna forgive you anytime soon.'

Asahina looked at Momo and smiled weakly at him, trying to remain as cheerful as possible. How she wished that all that had happened were only a prank. 'Would you mind drinking the soup with me then?'

Momo grinned at the offer and gratefully accepted, more to try and cheer the girl up rather than for the food. He had noticed how upset she seemed lately and he felt guilty for not being able to solve the problem between his captain and her.

'Hina-chan!' Kiki called out running towards Momo and Asahina with Megume behind her.

'Is something wrong?' Asahina asked, noting the two girl's distress.

'Hurry! You've got to help us,' Kiki shrieked in panic, effectively catching most the student's attention.

'Calm down, Kiki-chan. Take a deep breathe and tell us what's going on slowly,' Momo said, concern apparent on his face.

'Momo-chan is right. There is no need to –' Asahina began but was cut in by Megume.

'There is no time to lose, our club's in trouble. If we don't hurry up Haruhi-chan could be expelled!'

'Expelled?' Asahina was confused. Haruhi was one of the cooking club's most accident-prone members, although she tried her best with the recipes there were always a few careless mistakes that spelled disaster for her and her dishes. The soft-spoken girl had gotten better throughout the year: most of the mistakes being fixed by adding salt, pepper or soy sauce. Haruhi would never do anything that could lead to her being expelled, she was too hardworking to let something like that happen. 'Why?'

'She caused food poisoning to the whole billiard team regulars.' Megume reported to her friend. 'Something about the raw fish not being in the best condition.'

'Oh no! When?'

'Yesterday afternoon.' Kiki answered.

'Oh my god, where is she now? She must be so upset! We need to find her!' Asahina pulled Kiki with her to find their friend.

'No, right now you've got to meet Tezuka-senpai.' Megume stopped them.

'What?! Why?'

'Sato-san believes that he's our way out of this mess,' She answered.

'He is?' Asahina questioned, trying to erase the panic from her voice.

'He could help us delay the principal's decision to expel Haruhi-chan. He's the president of the student council after all.' Kiki explained.

Right, she almost forgot about the expelled part. 'Why would the principal want to do that? He can't make a decision as hastily as that! She probably didn't mean it, it's not fair!'

'Apparently the parents of the poisoned students are a bunch of rich people and part of the PTA. They demand that Haruhi's expelled for poisoning their children. And then they probably demand to ban our club! But that is not what we need to worry about now. We need you to ask for Tezuka-kun's help to prevent Haruhi from being expelled.' Megume exclaimed.

'Me?' Panic back in her voice although no one seemed to notice.

'Yes, Sato-san thinks that since you are the closest person to Tezuka-kun, you might be able to convince him to help us!'

'But –' Asahina protested.

'No buts. Go now! The meeting with the Director is starting in half an hour,' Megume said firmly.

'Don't worry, I'll go with you in case he gets,… well, difficult.' Momo offered when he saw Asahina hesitating.

'No, she needs to meet him on her own,' Megume shook her head.

'But I don't know where he is,' She told her almost desperately.

'He is probably in the Student Union's office right now.'

'Student Union office? Where's that?'

'Come on, we'll show you.' Kiki grabbed her hand, leading her further down the hallway.

'Yes, let's go. We would fill you with necessary detail on the way there,' Megume followed behind them together with Momo.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Do you think you can help us?' Asahina pleaded after explaining Haruhi's situation to the President of the Student Council.

'The decision is in the principal's hand and I have no power over it.' Tezuka said with a monotone voice while slotting in a piece of paper into a blue envelope. He had been doing that with the rest of the envelopes while listening to her problem.

_If he's even listening to me, _she thought in frustration. The boy hadn't looked up at her since the moment she had entered the office.

'Of course you can! You're the president of the Student Council!' She said desperately, trying to convince him to stop the meeting and save Haruhi from being expelled.

'This matter needs to be dealt in a proper way. There are rules and steps to follow if you wanted to plead for your friend's case. You can't just barge in blindly with no argument to defend her what so ever.'

'So, you are going to just let her be expelled?' Asahina demanded fiercely. 'You know that we don't have time to follow your stupid rules, don't you? We need to hurry up and save her!'

Tezuka knew Asahina well enough to understand that whatever he said wouldn't bring any logical reasoning back to her, so why bother? Heaving a sigh, he continued his work without sparing her a look. 'Is that all you wanted to say? I really have a lot of things to attend to today so if you would excuse me –'

Asahina stood dumbstruck; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'You cold hearted bastard!' The girl yelled slamming her fist to his desk. Her finely sculpted face twisted with anger with splashes of angry pink on her cheeks while her huge green eyes blazed at him: wishing that she could bore a hole through him with her glare.

Tezuka finally looked up from his papers and envelopes for the first time, giving her a searing glare. 'Asahina-san, please control your temper and refrain yourself from using profanities, especially in this office.'

'I hate you!' she shouted, ignoring his warning. 'Just go to hell!' Turning around, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Tezuka followed her with his gaze as she went out of his office. _Maybe I'm too harsh on her, _he thought, but a second later he discarded the idea. He was doing the best for both of them; avoiding her to give each other time to sort out their feelings. Or at least until he was able to get over her. For a moment he wondered if he should go after the girl, explain himself. And yet, inside he felt like he owed her nothing. Tezuka sighed. No matter how painful it was being with her, he couldn't shake off the guilt that what he had done to her just now was wrong. He had been taught by his grandfather to treat everyone equally. No matter if they were friends or enemies.

_I can't believe him! _Asahina thought pissed off. Her hands convulsed into throbbing fists and a muscle in her cheek started to tic. She leaned on the opposite side of his door and closed her eyes trying to calm down, believing that if she didn't she would definitely barge into Tezuka's office again to choke him to death with the telephone cord. In the red haze of her anger Asahina felt someone poking her in the cheek. She was about to bite whomever the person that dared disturb her while she was burning in anger's finger off when she turned around. 'Kyo?' Asahina said bewildered as she opened her eyes. Instantly, her anger deflated like a punctured balloon when she saw the grinning soccer captain. Behind him she could recognize most of the school sport captains and a few of the vice –captains as well.

The tennis captain opened the door, catching everyone's attention immediately. Asahina almost fell backwards by the unexpected action. Instinctively Tezuka reached out to catch her but Kyo's reaction was faster than his and he successfully pulled the girl into his arms. Showing the blushing girl one of his sexiest grin ever, he slowly let her go and greeted the tennis captain with a nod, 'Tezuka, good to see you!' Kyo said, turning away from Asahina.

'Sorry for the short notice, Matsuhiro-san.' Tezuka said while watching Kyo releasing the greenhead girl, before nodding to the rest of the captains in front of him in acknowledgment. Even though he seemed unaffected by the "couple" before him, inwardly he was glad when Asahina stepped aside. Away from the soccer captain.

'No worries, luckily I managed to bring almost everyone to the meeting,' Kyo grinned, patting Tezuka's shoulder friendlily.

'Yes, I appreciate your help informing the other captains,' The stoic captain responded.

'Well, informing them wasn't that hard, Tezuka. Convincing everyone to write the report you've requested this morning was.'

'Did everyone manage to finish it?'

'Yup, everything is all here with me,' Kyo answered, handing a black envelope containing the reports to Tezuka. 'One page each is enough, right?'

'Yes, that should be sufficient. Let's start now, we don't have much time,' Tezuka said in serious tone. Opening the door, he let the other captains into his office.

'Go ahead guys, I'll be right behind you,' Kyo said before turning to Asahina, flashing her an equally sexy smile. 'Hey there. You look cute with that messy look,' he teased while gazing her up and down. He had noticed that lately she looked very upset and he felt guilty for not being there for her since he had been busy with the intensive training for the upcoming soccer Finals.

'Oh…' Suddenly, Asahina felt self-conscious and took a look at her uniform while trying to arrange the bird's nest on her head with her fingers.

Kyo found her naïve action to be amusing. 'I am just kidding. You look absolutely beautiful, like always.'

Asahina looked at the soccer captain and wrinkled her nose when she realized that he was teasing her. 'Kyo, this is not the right time to fool around.'

'I know, I heard about Haruhi-chan's case too. Don't worry, okay. We'll find a way to get out her of this mess,' he winked and patted her shoulder before kissing her cheek. 'Wait for our good news,' he waved to her before entering the office.

Asahina's eyes widened by Kyo sudden kiss and snapped her head towards Tezuka who saw the whole thing but seemed unaffected by it. Closing the door behind him, the stoic boy began the urgent captain meeting while the girl just stood there staring at the door.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

After fifteen minutes...

'How is she?' Asahina asked Megume who, along with Momo and Kiki, had just returned from trying to console Haruhi. The girl had locked herself up in the second floor's girl bathrooms and refused to go out.

'Terrible. How was it with Tezuka-kun?' Megume asked, hoping for good news.

Asahina shook her head. 'I don't think that bastard gives a damn!.'

'That's impossible, Hina-chan. Buchou wouldn't let something this unfair thing to happen!!' Momo defended his team captain.

'Well, apparently he did,' Asahina said bitterly. 'We need to find another way to stop them from expelling Haruhi-chan.'

'Sato-san is now in the conference room defending her. It started five minutes ago, if we hurry up we might still be able to do something.' Megume suggested.

'Good idea! Let's go,' Kiki agreed.

As they were about to leave the office door opened and one by one, the captains went out of the office with a blue envelope each in their hands.

'I want it as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow. We don't have much time left,' Tezuka told the rest of the captains. He was holding the black envelope that Kyo had giving him earlier along with two thick red files.

'Just go to the conference and leave the rest to us. It probably started already,' The soccer captain smiled encouragingly. 'Be sure to let them know how serious we are.'

'Yeah, give them a good fight, Tezuka-kun!' supported another boy that Momo recognized as the hockey captain.

'Thanks.' Placing his hand on the Kyo's shoulder, Tezuka said, 'I'll leave the rest to you, Matsuhiro-san.'

Kyo grinned at Tezuka. 'Yup, just leave everything else to me.' Without another word, Tezuka left them.

The other captains also left the place. Some of them winked knowingly to Kyo and Asahina then bowed to the other two girls and Momo. 'What happened in there?' the green-headed girl asked the captain.

'We've decided to set up a petition that'll be signed by most of the sport teams,' Kyo answered, showing her the content of the blue envelope. 'This way we hope that Haruhi-chan won't be expelled!'

'A petition?' Momo asked, peering over the girl's shoulder.

Kyo turned to the boy and recognized him immediately from their last encounter in the park. 'Yup, and I have another petition paper here so that the rest of the school can sign it,' he grinned.

'Kyo, you're a lifesaver!' Asahina cried, wrapping her arms around him. She was so happy to hear this great news. Megume and Kiki looked at each other, smirking knowingly towards the couple.

Kyo was taken aback at first by her sudden outburst but quickly recovered. Smiling softly at her, he whispered to her ear. 'You know that I'd do anything for you, don't you?' A dark flush crept up Asahina's neck to her cheeks. Slowly she removed herself from him. He gazed her affectionately for a while but when his awareness for the presence of the other people in the room returned, he turned to the others.

'So, let me get this straight. The captains were having a meeting about Haruhi-chan's case in there?' Megume asked while the captain just nodded. 'And have you decided to help her?'

'Yes, we believe that the principal was too hasty making his decision. It's not fair for Haruhi-chan.' Kyo answered.

'And Tezuka-kun just now is going to –'

'To the conference to defend Haruhi-chan. He asked each of the captains that joined your catering project to write a report on what we think of this project first thing in the morning today.' Kyo explained.

'I thought Tezuka-senpai didn't want to help us,' Megumi said, looking questioningly at Asahina.

'Yes, that was what he seemed to be implying.' Asahina defended.

'Seemed to be implying?' Megume asked skeptically.

'Well he didn't say it exactly like that –'

'You probably misunderstood him, Rie. The Tezuka Kunimitsu I know would never do that.' Kyo told her. 'In fact, he was the one that come up with this whole thing and thanks to his quick decision, we might be able to delay the principal's and the PTA's decision to expel Haruhi-chan.'

'He is?' Asahina asked bewildered.

'Yup. Now we need to keep moving. We need to get as many signatures as we can. Maybe we should visit each club who has practice this afternoon.' Kyo suggested.

Asahina didn't hear what Kyo had said. Guilt and embarrassment flooded into her as she recalled her confrontation with Tezuka earlier. _Why didn't he tell me just now that he is going to help? _

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

A few days later...

Tezuka was finishing emptying his locker. There wasn't much to take anyways since he carried all his books back and forth between school and home everyday. The only things left were a team group picture, extra stationaries, and tennis gear spares. Just when he was about to leave he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning his head to the left he saw a familiar figure running towards him from across the hall. _Asahina-san?_ It was certainly a surprise to see the girl there. After all, the first and the second years were not allowed to be on the third year floor.

Asahina slowed down when she was a few feet from him. 'Hi!' she smiled but it was short lived when Tezuka turned his attention back to the locker. With a few hasty movements he grabbed the few things still in it and closed it before beginning to walk down the hall opposite from where the girl was standing. Asahina tried to ignore his silent treatment. He was angry, no doubt about that, and he had the right to be. 'I heard you're going to Germany for rehabilitation. I, I'm sorry. I just heard about your arm from Momo and Kaidoh.'

He stopped in his track and looked back, his body going rigid. The stormy expression on his face, coupled with the fierceness of his relentless brown eyes, made her mouth go dry even though they weren't directed to her... yet.

'So?' he barked. Even he was surprised with the tone of his voice. He didn't mean to sound that harsh to her. Just firm. Never harsh. He hoped he didn't scare her too much but when he recalled the scene he saw between Kyo and Asahina last time, and the time she had rejected him, another part of him hoped that she would be scared and just left him alone.

'I am just wondering when you'll leave for Germany?' Asahina asked, slightly shaken by his hoarse voice. However, she gathered her courage to stand closer to him while taking a quick stock of his body language. Every rigid line of his body told her to back off. In a way she guessed she could understand that. She had hurt him repeatedly, thus she deserved his bitterness. She knew that she probably should just leave him alone after all she had done. But, she couldn't bring herself to do that. She didn't want to lose him as a friend and she couldn't help but think that if the time came when she was to leave this place, she didn't want to leave him as enemy.

'It's none of your concern,' he said indifferently turning his back at her once more.

'I am sorry for everything I said to you in your office last time. I didn't give you a chance of explaining yourself and, that wasn't very fair on my part.'

Last time? Of course he remembered that day and vividly recalled what he saw in the hallway of the office between Asahina and the Soccer captain but didn't show any sign of acknowledgement to what she had said.

'Thank you for saving Haruhi-chan from being expelled. It meant a lot to us.'

'…'

She waited for a while for him to respond, but when he didn't, she sighed in frustration. 'Kunimitsu, I know you're angry at me but please, at least look at me!' she pleaded.

Tezuka really wished for her to just leave him alone. He didn't understand her at all! She didn't want to have anything to do with him but yet here she was standing before him.

When finally he turned to her, she felt a slight fear rising in her. She searched his face and nearly started to cry. His face was completely emotionless. Almost as if it were nothing more than a rock sculpture his eyes seemed to have lost some of their shine and his features appeared to be even sharper. It felt, cold. Frozen as if it were made of marble. And the only thing that she could think was that it was entirely her fault.

Dark head bent, his expression stony, he fairly spat out the word. 'What?'

Asahina swallowed, hoping to steady her voice. Being around an angry guy made her hair stand on end, and no amount of swallowing and taking deep breaths going to cure the problem. 'I, um… want to try to explain what I said back then.'

'No need. You made everything pretty clear.' He knew that she was referring to the time she rejected him.

'I mean explain why I said it. Why I couldn't have a relationship,' she tried again.

He shot her a frosty look. 'No, thank you.'

Asahina felt stumped. She had hurt him badly and she could understand why he reacted like this toward her, knowing that he didn't deserve all the pain she was causing.

At this point Tezuka began to feel numb again. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to know about this. He refused to hear whatever she was going to say. He turned around for the last time and began walking again.

But after a few steps he stopped in his tracks and said, 'You know, I would have understood so you didn't have to be beating around the bush so much.'

Asahina looked at his back in confusion. Huh?'

'I think that fidelity is very important in a relationship, Asahina-san. And I don't think Matsuhiro-san deserves you fooling around with others behind his back. He's worth much more than that.' The tennis captain whispered the last sentence almost to himself.

It took a while for Tezuka's words to finally hit her. And when it did, the girl's eyes widened for she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He didn't think that Kyo is my boyfriend and I am cheating on him, did he?_

Without even bothering to wait for her response he continued to walk away from her. Leaving the girl speechless behind him.

...

...

...

Another sad ending... It is funny that as the person who write this, I feel sad when re-reading this... I know... I am soooooo cruel... but, no... it wouldn't change anything no matter how guilty I felt towards Tezuka... hugging Tezuka's plushie

Thank you again to Kailly for being an awesome beta... I love you... hugz!

And to the reviewers... wow... you guys are awesome!! alvis21, AKA.Girl, Fujiwara Michiyo, bealyn, Aika Hanagawa, Otakugal, EjiFuji, invisible-gurl, renren010883, xxArianaxx, ashley, unknown player, Milisante, Mischievous LEI, purplestylus, ecyoj06.

Review... thanks!

Hm... I love weekend!


	24. Girl like me

I should have done this sooner since I added too many characters in the fic...

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume and Kiki Asahina's bestfriends

Matsuhiro Kyo Seigaku soccer captain who also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

Girl like me

_Eternity. _Asahina knew the meaning of the word now. It wasn't only a mere unit of time. It was when the one you loved and cared for ignored you. It was when the time felt longer than it actually was as you waited for him to return to you. As if someone had slammed a brake to slow it down. When every second felt like hours, hours like days, days like months, and months stretched into infinity. It was living each day in a black time warp knowing, from one heartbeat to the next, that your heart was beating for him and him alone.

_Eternity._ It was seeing him in your mind, memories flashing in a colorful blur like the turned pages of a picture book. _Tezuka Kunimitsu. _He was the image of perfection.His dark tousle brown hair trailing lazily over his forehead adding a majestic air of mystery to those magnificent hazel eyes gracing his chiseled handsome look. His presence alone exuded authority, dominating everything around him. His unique charisma and his hard-edged aura slowly drew her to him.

Eternity was knowing that you would never claw your way free of the memories, trapped in the maze of your own emotions. But you had hurt him; the one who confessed his feeling to you and kissed you so passionately that it shook your world only to receive pain in return. It was the guilt you felt because you knew that you had broken the heart of the boy that you were so hopelessly in love with him, whether you wanted to or not. It was hating yourself because you knew that what you had done was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Eternity was when your mind constantly wandering aimlessly with your lips whispering soundless prayers for him to come back so that you could apologize and tell him how much you missed him. Telling him your true feeling.

Then, she remembered the lost-little-boy look on Tezuka face when she rejected him and the agony behind that emotionless façade as he pushed himself away from her. After all the times he had been there for her when she needed him, but the one time he had needed her the most, she had let him down.

She had never thought twice about the attention he gave her daily, the time they spent together. And the fact that he had somewhat opened up to her in his own way. She smiled at the thought. Never had she meet a guy like him… She knew she shouldn't feel this way. There was no way that their relationship could have worked. But, she couldn't help it. She missed him so much.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina stared at the pinkish white bunny attached to her phone and smiled sadly. She wondered what Tezuka was doing that very moment on the other side of the globe while patting the bunny lightly. _He's probably working hard with his rehabilitation training, _she told herself. Then, a ruckus not far from where she was attracted her attention. When she looked up she saw two familiar excited figures making their way towards her. Quickly, Asahina hid her precious bunny into her pocket and buried her face in her arm.

'We have a good news for you!' Kiki exclaimed excitedly to Asahina who was sitting lazily on one of the table at a deserted part of the school library. Kiki and Megume definitely noticed drastic changes in their friend ever since the Seigaku Captain left for Germany to treat his arm injury. While he was gone, she was frequently found daydreaming in classes and probably would have stayed overnight at school if it weren't for Kiki waking her up from whatever she was thinking of at the end of the day. They also knew that in her spare time, Asahina would spend her time in the library, moping and sulking. They had done everything in their power to cheer her up but apparently nothing they had done had helped. In fact, she became more bad-tempered than they had ever seen her.

Asahina glared at Kiki because she was not in the mood to joke around. Well, she was not in the mood for anything to be exact. Nobody should be complaining unless they felt that they had lived long enough. 'I'm busy, so please leave me alone.' Asahina said sarcastically before burying her head under her hands again. Kiki and Megume had been pestering her for a few months at school and at home, trying to cheer her up. She didn't want to be cheered up, why couldn't they understand and just leave her alone? Well, there was actually something, er… someone who could but that was beside the point! In the end she had decided to "hide" in the library for the rest of eternity.

'We have good news for you,' Megume repeated while taking a seat opposite to the greenhead, although she didn't seem to be interested.

'Hina-chan?' Kiki shook her from behind.

'I am busy doing my homework,' Asahina replied in irritation without looking up before discarding herself from her friend. 'Go away.'

'Now THAT is the lousiest lie I've ever heard,' Megume remarked, ignoring her demand, sitting beside the tensai. 'You should at least pretend reading a book or something.'

Asahina looked up and frowned at her friend. 'I'm just thinking,' she said finally.

'About Tezuka-kun?' Kiki chided in.

'W-what? Of course not!' The girl blushed at the mention of the Seigaku captain. 'I am thinking about my homework!'

'Really?' Kiki smirked knowingly.

Asahina paid no attention to Kiki and took a random book on the table, pretending to read. Kiki snickered at her attempts to ignore her and leaned over the table to reach the book in her hand. 'You are reading it upside down, Hina-chan,' She commented while turning the book around for her.

'Oh? Um… Thanks,' Asahina said, feeling embarrass. She continued to pretend reading the book to avoid the triumph look on her friends face.

'You don't look too good Hina-chan.' Megume remarked in concern, trying a different tactic to get the girl's attention back to them.

'I'm fine, Megume-senpai.' Asahina assured her friend. 'I just feel like being alone that's all,' she said hoping her friends would take the hint and take off.

'Yeah, we noticed that. You've also been pretty grumpy lately,' Kiki said, understanding Megume's idea. 'You weren't even listening to the lectures in the class. You know, if you do that again next week, Mr. Kawabara won't be so forgiving.' She reminded her. 'Remember that he had warned you that if he caught you daydreaming again, he would send you to the principal.'

'I think we've gone through this conversation over and over again. Give me a break already!' Asahina scowled. Although she couldn't help but remembered what had happened that morning. Ignoring her Literature teacher's repeated warnings, her mind wandered throughout the teacher's boring explanation and when the teacher caught her daydreaming again, he approached her while calling her name. Asahina was too lost into her reverie that she didn't hear the teacher, and she didn't even notice when he waved his hand in front of her face. It wasn't until her teacher flicked her nose that she came back to reality, giving the entire class a reason to laugh about.

'Kiki told me that you haven't eaten your lunch in days.' Megume said, becoming serious once again.

'Oh... Sorry, senpai. I didn't mean to worry you. I just don't feel like eating lately,' Asahina said apologetically.

'We're worried you might get sick,' Kiki said in concern.

'I'm fine, Kiki. Don't worry.' She assured them once more.

'Well, we'll have to go to the clinic for a checkup to make sure you're not already sick.' Megume suggested while signaling Kiki to stand up and get Asahina.

'What?! Now? But I'm-!'

'Hmm… She's right, Megume-senpai. We would need to make an appointment first before we can meet the doctor,' Kiki said in unusually serious tone effectively ignoring the tensai's protest.

'But, I am afraid that by that time, her sickness will get worse. I don't think we have much time left, Kiki.' Megume replied in serious tone.

'What are you two talking about? I told you that I…'

'Shut up and do as we instruct!' Kiki commanded before she could finish her sentence. 'Don't move,' she said, restraining the greenhead before nodding to Megume who examined Asahina's temperature by placing her hand on the tensai's forehead and examined her mouth and eyes after that using a small flashlight. Finally when the 'checkup' was done, Megume looked at Asahina grimly and then pulled one of the blank papers on the table and wrote something on it while shaking her head, ignoring her bewildered tensai.

'How is she, Megume-senpai?' Kiki asked, feigning her concern.

'I am sorry to say that there is nothing that I can do, Kiki.' Megume replied while handing the paper she had just written to Asahina.

Asahina's eyes widen and she could feel her face burning after reading the content written on the paper.

_Diagnosis: Love Sick Syndrome (Critical stage – require immediate treatment)_

_Prescription: Get you butt out of here and find Tezuka-kun!_

'I am not love sick!' Asahina protested but her blush indicated otherwise.

'Just admit it, Hina-chan.' Megume said. 'You are obviously missing him so much.'

'Yeah, you practically became a zombie the moment he was gone.' Kiki agreed.

'Tezuka-kun has come back from Germany. Just go and see him, then tell him how you feel, Hina-chan.' Megume informed.

_He's back?_ Asahina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her stomach was doing back flips of joy.'I do not miss him, okay?' Asahina denied stubbornly, trying to maintain her head high.

'Yes, you do and you need to talk to him about it.' Megume replied. 'You need to set things straight with him.'

'No.'

'Why not?' Kiki said. 'Your argument with him is getting ridiculous.'

'Because nothing would come out of it.'

'You're not even trying.' Megume retorted.

'Accept your feelings and tell him, Hina-chan.' Kiki urged.

'I don't have to.'

'So you're just giving up?' Kiki taunted. 'Do you want to lose him because of your stubbornness?'

'He is not mine to lose in the first place, okay?' Asahina replied in frustration. 'Leave me alone already!' With that, she took her bag and headed out of the library.

The two friends followed her and when they finally caught up, Megume asked. 'Is that what you really want, Hina-chan?'

Asahina ignored them and continued walking; hoping that if she ignored her friends they would take the hint and leave her alone.

'Can you really forget him and your feelings for him?'

Asahina stopped in her tracks and bit her lower lip. _There is no way I could ever forget him but do I have a choice? _

'You love him and -'

'Stop it! I don't want to listen to this anymore.' Asahina clamped her ears with both of her hands. 'Go away!'

'Hina-chan, please...'

'I've told you already, haven't I?' Asahina snapped and turned around facing her friends. 'Fine! I like him, but so what? It's not as if I could tell him that because our relationship wouldn't lead us anywhere! I wanted to at least to be able to save my friendship with him but it's impossible now. Kunimitsu avoided me before he left for Germany. He thought that I rejected him because I am having relationship with Kyo. He didn't even want to look at me the last time he was talking to me. What makes you think that he would talk to me now? Besides what makes you think that he would give me another chance to explain myself after all I did? For all I know, he probably hates me and prefers not to see me again. Not now, not ever!' Asahina yelled angrily. Her voice set several eyes towards them by a few students who walked passed them. Not that she cared. Somehow she felt lighter as if the burden that she had been carrying was lifted.

'Calm down, Hina-chan.' Megume said while wrapping her arms around Asahina's back for a hug.

'You weren't there, Megume-senpai. The way he talked, the way he acted, he absolutely hated me.' Asahina could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was losing it over a guy who didn't seem to care about her anymore and she hated herself for doing so. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. She needed to get a grip and get a certain captain out of her system before she went crazy. 'Forget it. Maybe it's better this way. To be honest, I didn't even know why I wanted to befriend him again. Maybe the best way to keep him from getting hurt any further is to have nothing to do with me anymore. Maybe-'

'We know that you wouldn't be able to do that because it would only hurt you more. Look at you now. You haven't been yourself ever since Tezuka-kun left for Germany. As a friend, I couldn't bear seeing you like this. So, you have to resolve the misunderstanding between the two of you.' Megume advised.

'...'

'And I also think that he deserves to know the truth about you. It's the only way for you to mend your friendship with him.'

'Tell him? Are you out of your mind?' Asahina retorted, pulling herself back.

'Megume-senpai is right. Tell Tezuka-senpai that you are not having a relationship with Kyo-senpai and then tell him why you rejected him,' Kiki agreed.

'And what am I suppose to say? That I was a total filthy bitch while I was in Rikkai?' Asahina said angrily. 'And oh by the way, lets not forget the fact that I also killed my-' Asahina wasn't able to finish her sentence as Megume closed her mouth. They are in a public place and there were a high chance that someone might be eavesdropping.

'The Tezuka-kun that I know is a reasonable person. I can't imagine him otherwise. I'm sure that if you explain the truth to him he would understand.' The older girl said taking her hand off Asahina's mouth.

'How can you be so sure, Megume-senpai? What if he knew the truth about me, then not only would he hate me, he'll also loathe me for what I was in the past!' Asahina retorted.

'The truth is that you are a good person, Hina-chan,' Kiki said.

Asahina looked at Kiki and her words really meant a lot to her and that calm her down. 'I can't tell him, Kiki. Even if I wanted to.'

'Why?'

'You know very well that nobody's suppose to find out about my existence. I took a dire risk letting the two of you know about my situation and I'll be damn if Keisuke found out that I didn't follow his advice. And if he does, no doubt he would forced me to transfer to another school. I don't want it to come to that because I love this school too much to let that happen. So I won't allow myself to tell Kunimitsu the truth.

'Hina-chan, this is not about taking risks but being able to trust him. Do you really think that Tezuka-kun is that kind of person? You were so close to him, yet you don't seem to understand him at all!'

'...'

'Do you know why that is?'

'...'

'That is because you are afraid to admit to yourself how much you understand him. You know Tezuka better than anyone else because he opened up only to you. And I know that if he were the only one you could depend on, you wouldn't think twice about it. But, you denied that fact because you are afraid to acknowledge how much you trust him and how much he has grown on you.'

Asahina opened her mouth to refute Megume but nothing came out.

'Believe in him, Hina-chan. In my opinion, if he knew who you were, he would never loathe you and would definitely never expose you. ' She added. 'Give him and yourself a chance. Don't let the past stop you from attaining your happiness.'

'But-'

'Trust him just like you trust Kiki and me. That is the only way for you to obtain your happiness and heal from your past.'

'Or you could just tell him that you love him too without telling him the truth. I mean, consider this as a fresh start.' This idea earned Kiki a glare from Megume. Running away from the real problem really didn't solve anything.

Asahina thought about this. The idea of having relationship with him while keeping her past from the captain was so tempting, but it also evoked a sense of guilt in her heart. She felt that by keeping the secret, she was somehow lying to him. 'I can't.' _What if one day he knew about this? _Asahina thought. She knew that it would be almost impossible to keep secrets to those close to her especially since she was a bad liar. Just look at Megume and Kiki, It only took them less than a month to find out everything about her since they became best friends.

'Why not?' Kiki asked.

'It is too late for me to realize my mistakes, Kiki, and it is too late for me to change my mind about wanting to have relationship with him. I can't just expect him to accept me whenever I feel like having relationship. That's selfish.'

'I am not asking you to force him into accepting you. I am just advising you to go to him and tell him how you really feel. It would be nice if he still had feelings for you but if not, just move on,' Kiki suggested.

'I don't really agree with Kiki's insensitive suggestion. I mean, it's kinda wrong to hide the truth from someone you love that's supposed to be the one you trust. But if that's what it takes to turn you back into the cheerful Asahina Rie that I used to know, I don't see why not.'

Asahina looked at Kiki and then to Megume, what Kiki had said did make sense. _It's worth a try._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina heard from Momo the next morning that the club was going to have a comeback party for Tezuka's return from Germany and Ryuuzaki sensei's recovery that afternoon. She ran as fast as she could after her Cooking Club's meeting toward the tennis court and stood behind a tree not far away. Since a wall enclosed the court so she couldn't see what was going on in the inside, let alone to search for Tezuka. The party seemed to have started already judging from the noises coming from the court and she could imagine Ryuuzaki sensei and the Seigaku captain surrounded by the Tennis club's members.

Then she debated whether to go there or not. _Well, I am not necessarily going there for him, right? Besides this party is for Ryuuzaki-sensei so naturally I would want to welcome her too. _But, the other half of her mind told her not to. _You would only embarrass yourself. You are not even invited. Don't do it!_

Asahina took a deep breath. _I'll just be quick then. _Her mind started formulating a plan. All she had to do was walk out there; smiling would be a good idea. Then she just had to greet Ryuuzaki-sensei and get the hell out of there as soon as possible. _What the hell! Then what is the point of it then? Isn't it to see him? Idiot! _Realizing that she was talking to herself out loud like a moron, she shook her head trying to throw off what ever insanity which had possessed her. Then, with a renew determination; she decided to just go ahead with her insane plan for a quick greeting to Ryuuzaki sensei. Not that it was a good one but at least Tezuka would notice that she was still existed. _Well, I'll just have to flaunt myself really well. _

Asahina balled her fist tightly, urging herself to stop being coward and walk to the court. When that didn't work, she counted, determined to make her first step forward on three. At ten, she scuttled back behind the tree and made sure that nobody in the court had seen her. After that, leaning against the tree on her back, she slide down and panted as if she had run a ten miles. _Damn it! What am I doing? I am acting like a total idiot._ She hit her head repeatedly, hating herself for being a coward. Despicable. She hit her head again for good measure before looking up. Her body grew rigid when she saw Tezuka standing not far from her. There was no doubt that Tezuka must have seen her at some point while she was contemplating to go to the court. Her heart beat so fast as he approached her and she stood up ready to greet him. However, Tezuka walked passed her without sparring a glance towards her.

As usual, although she knew she deserved such treatment from him, she couldn't help but get irritated for being ignored. 'Hold it right there!' Hearing her annoyed tone, Tezuka halted but didn't turn. Asahina looked at him but didn't say anything. Now that he was standing before her, she was momentarily lost of words. She knew what she wanted to say but nothing came out as she opened her mouth. When Asahina didn't say anything, Tezuka began to walk towards the court again.

Realizing that he was walking away from her, Asahina quickly caught the back of his Regular jersey. 'Kunimitsu, could you please listen to what I have to say?'

'...'

'I... I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, Kunimitsu.'

'...'

'I don't expect you to forgive me but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and I never meant to hurt you.'

'...'

'Kunimitsu?'

'...'

Asahina waited for a reply that never came. She could somehow sense icy walls thickening between them; which made her feel sad and guilty. Asahina hauled a deep breath. She wished that she could do something about this. She had hurt him and never had she thought that it would be this bad. 'And there is something else that I want you to know.'

'...'

'The reason why I decline to have a relationship with you has nothing to do with Kyo. We are just friends and there is nothing between us-.'

'That is very convenient.'

Asahina was taken aback when Tezuka finally talked. 'Huh?'

'I am not surprised that Matsuhiro finally broke up with you. If I was him, I definitely would have done the same thing to a girl like you.'

'Girl like me?' Somehow this made her blood boil.

'Yes, the type who cheats behind her boyfriend even though her boyfriend treats her well.'

Asahina frowned at that statement. _How dare he insult me like that!_

'And when Matsuhiro dumped you, you turn your attention to me because you know how I felt for you.' Once she overcame the shock she could hear the disgust in his voice. 'I don't appreciate being treated as Matsuhiro's replacement. You're a fool if you think you can just come and go into my life as you like.'

'How can you think of me in such a way? I never thought of you as Kyo's replacement, Kunimitsu. It never crossed my mind!'

'You know what, I really don't understand you.' Tezuka turned around facing her.

Asahina felt hurt that she didn't know what to think right now. No, she felt so hurt that she didn't care anymore. So, she just let him say anything that he wanted.

'You wanted me to stay away from you, yet here you are pestering me. You had a boyfriend who obviously fond of you but yet you cheated him. What exactly do you want?'

'I just want to mend our friendship, Kunimitsu. What's wrong with doing that?' she asked, trying to ignore the tears falling from her eyes.

'But, didn't it ever occur to you how I feel having you around me? That bugging me will not only irritate me but also might make me feel somewhat dislike you. Why can't you take the hints?' Tezuka added. 'Or maybe you wanted me to tell you clearly face to face to leave me alone? Will that make you understand that I no longer wish to see you anymore?' She was sobbing, fist clenched by her sides. He couldn't believe her, she was acting like she was the one who was mistreated in the situation. Tezuka shook his head but his face didn't show his inner irritation. He was firm on decided that would never understand girls for the rest of his life and vowed to himself that he would never allow himself to get involve with one anymore. With that he walked away from her towards the court.

Asahina's looked at his back, hoping that she had heard him wrong. The Tezuka she knew would never said that to her, would he? she thought. She was momentarily paralyzed. Her legs rooted to the ground and there was nothing came out as she opened her mouth. All she could do was to let him go and followed his back into the tennis court with her gaze. After one last glance after the Seigaku captain, Asahina retreated into the school's building_. I am sorry, Kunimitsu. I really do..._

...

...

...

Sorry that it took me forever to update...

A huge chocolaty thank you for my wonderful Kailly for beta-ing this chap yet again through the storm... and good luck for you test this monday!!

And to Becoming Lacey, Aika Hanagawa, ashley, AKA.girl, haunted-witch, Otakugal, Freyja-the fallen angel, invisible-gurl, Fujiwara Michiyo, Mischievous LEI, purplestylus, ecyo06, Milisante, unknown player, Dragon reverb for the awesome reviews!! I love them... bidia, this is for you... hugs!

Oh, the word game... I forgot the last time isn't it? So, what I am going to do now is to give you a teaser line from the next chap and lets see what interesting idea you can come up with! so, here it is!! Drum roll _'But I need your help, Tezuka.' Fuji pleaded. 'Please?'_

Review okay!


	25. announcement for unworking chap24 review

It seems like the review thingie is not working... It is my fault actually since I was combining the 'the air smell nice' chappies together the last time... Gomen ne, minna!!

So, review ok!! Hugs!!


	26. Happy Birthday, my dear Mitsuchan!

Hope your test went well, Kailly! This is especially for you!!

...

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume and Kiki are Asahina's bestfriends

Matsuhiro Kyo Seigaku soccer captain also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Yukari is Asahina Rikkai rival

Rikku is Seigaku's female captain

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

Happy Birthday, my dear Mitsu-chan!

Asahina had spent her entire night crying on her bed as yesterday's painful memory went through her mind. She contemplated to skip school today but decided against it since she felt that it was not worth to do so just because of a guy. Besides there was nothing to do at home anyway except for sulking and more sulking. Although going to class didn't really make much difference since she wasn't even paying any attention to her surrounding anyway, let alone to the teacher. Her mind constantly thinking of a particular stoic captain.

_Kunimitsu, how could you said that to me? How could you accuse me for being 'that kind of girl? Do I really look like one?_

At the end of school, everyone rushed out of the class as soon as the bell rang and Asahina was the last one to leave. What a bad luck. Just when Asahina needed Kiki to talk to, she was absent. Normally, Asahina would have been worried about her absence but today she didn't really care.

'Hina-chan, look at this. I made this myself for-' Megume ran towards Asahina who had just came out of the school building while showing her friend a wristband with a cute goldfish sewn on it. A present she made especially for a certain vice-captain. 'Hey, where is Kiki?' she asked when she noticed her other friend who was not with Asahina.

Asahina looked up and, to Megume's surprise, wrapped her arms around the older girl. 'Megume-senpai,' Asahina managed to say before breaking into tears.

As soon as she saw Asahina's gloomy look, Megume instantly forget about Kiki and became more concern to what happen to the usually cheerful tensai. Judging from the swollen red eyes, Megume could have guessed that the girl was awake the entire night, possibly crying. 'Hina-chan, what happen?'

Asahina didn't answer her and continued to cry her heart out on her shoulder. While patting her friend, Megume looked at her watch. There are five more minutes to go before she really had to go to meet with the Seigaku's Fukubuchou. Megume was torn between staying Asahina and meeting Oishi. She was aware that Asahina needed her the most right now but she couldn't just let Oishi waited for her after all they had promised each other to meet. She knew that Oishi was such a sweet guy who would understand her situation if she decided to stay but she felt bad anyway. She needed to tell Oishi somehow.

'He hated me, Megume-senpai. He said he didn't want to see me again,' she sobbed. 'He hated me.'

This was too sudden for Megume to understand what Asahina was talking about. 'Hina-chan, calm down okay.' Megume patted her friend. 'Lets find somewhere to sit first and then we talk about this.'

Asahina nodded to her senpai's suggestion and let the older girl to lead the way. When they found a deserted spot around the school, they sat down together and the greenhead began to tell Megume what had happen yesterday between her and Tezuka. Megume couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt that the misunderstanding between these two was getting more and more complicated. _They really need to sort things out. This is getting out of hand already. _

When Asahina finished her story, the girls heard someone clearing his throat, catching their attention. 'Oishi?' Megume was surprised to see the boy standing not far from where they are. Asahina in the other hand, quickly hid her face from Oishi.

'Er... sorry for interrupting' Oishi said apologetically, tinges of blush raised on his cheek. 'I am actually looking around for you, Megume. I thought something bad happen to you since you didn't show up just now.' So I was -'

Megume was completely forgot about her meeting with, ehem, Oishi. 'Oh... I am sorry, Oishi-kun.' The girl turned to her friend and said, 'I'll be right back.' With that, Megume dragged Oishi with her. 'I won't be long. I promise,' she said over her shoulder.

Asahina looked at them for a while and from afar she could see Megume apologizing to Oishi. Being left alone again made Asahina restless once again. She didn't felt like being alone because inevitably, the painful memory came back to haunt her. So, she decided to stretch her legs a little before Megume came back. Hopefully by then she'd be able to calm down a little.

_'That is very convenient.'_

_Asahina was taken aback when Tezuka finally talked. 'Huh?'_

_'I am not surprised that Matsuhiro finally broke up with you. If I was him, I definitely would have done the same thing to a girl like you.'_

_'Girl like me?' Somehow this made her blood boil._

_'Yes, the type who cheats behind her boyfriend even though her boyfriend treats her well.'_

_Asahina frowned at that statement. How dare he insult her like that!_

_'And when Matsuhiro dumped you, you turn your attention to me because you know how I felt for you.' Once she overcame the shock she could hear the disgust in his voice. 'I don't appreciate being treated as Matsuhiro's replacement. You're a fool if you think you can just come and go into my life as you like.'_

_'How can you think of me in such a way? I never thought of you as Kyo's replacement, Kunimitsu. It never crossed my mind!'_

_'You know what, I really don't understand you.' Tezuka turned around facing her. _

_Asahina felt hurt that she didn't know what to think right now. No, she felt so hurt that she didn't care anymore. So, she just let him say anything that he wanted._

_'You wanted me to stay away from you, yet here you are pestering me. You had a boyfriend who obviously fond of you but yet you cheated him. What exactly do you want?'_

_'I just want to mend our friendship, Kunimitsu. What's wrong with doing that?' she asked, trying to ignore the tears falling from her eyes._

_'But, didn't it ever occur to you how I feel having you around me? That bugging me will not only irritate me but also might make me feel somewhat dislike you. Why can't you take the hints?' Tezuka added. 'Or maybe you wanted me to tell you clearly face to face to leave me alone? Will that make you understand that I no longer wish to see you anymore?' _

Not realizing that she had walked far from where she had been, Asahina sat down at the place where Echizen usually having his tennis training during the free practice. _How could he think of me as such? There I was trying to make up with him. Trying to clear off the misunderstanding between them. But he refused to listen to her; insulting her instead without knowing that he was wrong! _The girl watched the prodigy bouncing the ball back and forth the wall, hitting a particular spot over and over again. Somehow the sound of the ball and the sight of her favorite kouhai soothed her nerve and calm her down.

Echizen could feel someone was watching him from behind so, he caught the ball he had been hitting before turning around. To his surprise, he saw his favorite cook tensai was sitting not far from where he had been standing, observing him. Well, his surprise was not much to her presence but the fact that Asahina didn't ran up to him and tried to cuddle him from behind like she always did was somewhat... strange. The Twist Serve player approached the girl and saw a sad look on her face. He wondered if there was something wrong with her and if there was anything he could help. Echizen opened his mouth but nothing seemed to came out. Then he realized that he was never good with this kind of thing and he probably would end up hurting his senpai's feeling instead. 'Here,' Echizen offered his racquet and a ball to Asahina. 'This always made me feel better.'

The tensai looked up to Echizen and then to the racquet. After a few seconds, understanding what Echizen meant, Asahina decided to accept the offer. Ball after ball, she hit them as hard as she could and venting off the frustration and sadness in her heart. Without her realizing it, the more she hit the ball, the better she felt inside. She was too absorbed bouncing the ball back and forth that she didn't realize another person observing her other than Echizen.

'You really should consider playing for the female team, Asahina-san,' said a bespectacled boy who was standing beside Echizen. Asahina turned around to the voice and frowned at him for distracting her.

'Inui-senpai, since when had you been here?' Echizen asked. He was surprised by Inui sudden appearance beside him.

'Tezuka wanted all of us in the court for our special training now,' Inui simply answered and walked away without another word.

Echizen followed his senpai with his gaze until he was no longer in sight before approaching Asahina to get his racquet back. 'I guess I better get going.'

The girl seemed reluctant to hand over the racquet and was very disappointed that she had to stop in the middle of the "game" she was having but gave it back nonetheless. 'Thanks, Ry-chan.'

Echizen tipped her cap a little. 'Anytime,' he said before walking away.

So, there she was standing alone again. She could still feel her adrenaline pumping in her vein and that feel so good! Asahina looked around and her gaze stopped at the wall where the ball's mark she had been hitting was. The more she stared at it, the greater her desire to play. _Damn it! Just when I was about to get warm up. _Thinking that she would go crazy if she didn't do anything about this, Asahina pulled out her cellphone and find a number of a person who would be able to satisfy her need right now. She didn't have to wait long because apparently, her call was picked up on the first ring. _Awesome! _'Yukari, want to play tennis with me?'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'You won, Yukari. Why aren't you happy?' Asahina rolled her eyes while dabbing her sweat with a towel. Asahina felt her pent up stress dissolved during the match with Yukari and it felt soooo good.

'7-5,' Yukari glared at the greenhead. 'I had practiced so hard...'

'Oh cut the crap already,' Asahina cut in. 'We are playing without our special moves and you probably concentrated your training on your special moves all these time. I am sure if you use those moves, you would be able to beat my ass easily.'

'Like hell I wouldn't. I got way better since our last game.'

Asahina snickered. 'Don't be too confident, Yukari. I am only being freaking nice to you because I owe you this time.' Then she sat down and look around the court and noticed a familiar girl sitting outside watching them but shrugged her off. She probably just happened to be there watching them playing tennis. After all, the match was pretty intense and eye-catching. 'You didn't tell Ran about this, did you?'

'I am not that dumb, you know.'

'Just making sure that you are not as stupid as I thought.'

'What the-'

'Hey, you know who the girl is?' Asahina asked when the girl who watched them earlier was walking towards them.

Yukari frowned when Asahina ignored her protest but turned to the girl and then looked back at Asahina as if she grown an extra head. 'That brat is wearing the Seigaku's tennis regular uniform isn't she? How the hell am I suppose to know her.'

'Tsk tsk... language Yukari,' Asahina reminded her as the girl was within hearing range.

'Look who's talking,' Yukari sneered.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Asahina pulled her tennis bag toward her and got her water bottle out to drink. 'I bought two of these. Want one?'

'Sure. I forgot mine anyway.' Yukari caught the bottle thrown to her easily. She opened the bottle cap and sniffed the water. 'You didn't tampered with it, did you?'

Asahina smirked in returned. 'You would have to take your chances, Yukari. Criminals never confess their crime, would they?' Yukari glared at her and took another sniff of the water. Seeing the redhead's hesitance, Asahina rolled her eyes. 'For crying out loud, Yukari. You really think that I am that sadistic to do such thing?'

'You are definitely a sadist, no question about it.' Yukari retort but drank her water anyway. She finally decided that she was too thirsty to care.

The girl in Seigaku uniform stood before the other girls but felt her presence was somewhat ignored by them. 'Hi!'

'What?!' Yukari looked at the girl skeptically.

Asahina rolled her eyes for Yukari's impoliteness. 'Sorry there. She's just happen to be one of those pathetic people with no manner.' This earned her a glare from the redhead which Asahina pretty much ignored.

'I watched you play just now, Asahina-san. And I think that you are one of the finest tennis player I ever seen,' said the girl.

Asahina was taken aback by the unexpected compliment but didn't say anything. Asahina wondered if she knew this girl however couldn't recall her. _But how did she knew my name?_ 'Do I know you?'

'My name is Rikku.' The girl smiled politely at Asahina while introducing herself. 'I am the captain for my tennis team.'

Yukari looked at the girl as if trying to recognize her. When she remembered, she smirked. 'Hey, I know her! I kicked her sorry ass the last time!'

'Yukari, please...' Asahina warned Yukari and then turned to Rikku who was obviously embarrassed by Yukari's declaration. 'Sorry about that, Rikku-san,' Asahina said apologetically. 'I am not interested in joining your team, if that is what you are coming for.'

'Well, if you even call that bunch of losers as a team.' Yukari interjected. 'Seriously, you guys should just quit tennis and do something productive. Something that you could actually win!'

Asahina glowered at the offensive comment and apologized to Rikku again for Yukari's rudeness. 'I am no longer playing tennis, Rikku-san. Even if I wanted to play tennis, my skill is not as good as I used to be.' Yukari snorted and mumbled about Asahina giving a lame excuse.

'I saw you played just now, Asahina-san. To be honest, you skill is superior than any of us; even to mine who had been practicing tennis since I was 9 years old. And your skill is obviously on par with the Rikkai ace and that was saying a lot,' Rikkai said, referring to Yukari. Yukari glared at Rikku but didn't say anything since she also thought of the same thing as her a while ago. 'It would be a honor if you could be one of the regulars in our team.'

'I am sorry. I have to refuse the offer. As I said, I am not interested in playing tennis anymore.'

'But you are playing tennis just now and I could see that you are passionate about it.'

'Rikku-san-'

Before Asahina could say anything, Yukari chimed in. 'You really think that she would want to be a part of your crappy team? This girl was one of the Rikkai regular and she was the best in our team. If she was not transferred to your lousy school, she definitely would have been the Rikkai's captain.' Asahina looked bewildered at Yukari and wondering what the redhead was trying to say. 'And here you are asking her to become one of the pathetic tennis player as a mere regular nonetheless. You must have been a retard to think that she would accept your stupid offer.'

Rikku was deep in thought, digesting what Yukari had said to her. What the redhead had said did made sense. Why would someone settled on something less than what she was used to have and what she was worth for. The girl looked at Asahina and thought about her team. She had been working hard for her team and would do anything in her power to make sure that next year her team would win the championship.

'Look, I never-' Asahina began.

'What if I hand over my captainship position to you.'

'What? Wait... I don't-'

'You don't get it do you? She wouldn't want to lead a bunch of clowns. That would be embarrassing,' Yukari said, rolling her eyes.

'Yukari, I am serious. Stop-' Asahina warned. Yukari was going too far. _That is ridiculously not true!_

'You know I am right, Rie. There is no way in hell, you would want to be one of them,' Yukari turned to the Rikku in disgust.

'There is nothing wrong with them. They are not-'

'They are losers. No matter how hard they train. No matter how long they took to improve their skill, they would never be a good tennis player, they would still be losers. Disgusting bunch of losers,' Yukari said as a matter of fact. 'So why waste their time trying to achieve things that they would never be able to get? They have to accept that they are-'

'Like hell I would let that happen, Yukari!' Asahina snapped angrily. 'They are not losers. With intensive training, passion, and patience, I am sure they could also be the same level as the Rikkai and has the chance to win the championship as you do.'

Yukari snorted. 'Really? So, what are you going to do? Action speaks louder than words, Rie. I know you. You detest losers and wouldn't never want to be associated with any of them.'

Asahina began to to retaliate but didn't come out. Yukari was right, she would rather return to Rikkai rather than being in Seigaku's team. She had heard things about the female team and all of the rumors said that the team being suck in tennis. She was used to be surrounded by excellent tennis players like Yukari and the thought of being surrounded by... "them" was unfathomable.

'Our coach had just left us. If you don't want to be in the regular team, maybe you could be our manager,' Rikku pleaded. 'Please, we really need someone like you to help us.'

Asahina saw desperation in her eyes and she felt guilty for being the one who cause this. _Do I really think that somewhere at the back of my mind that they are what Yukari had said? Then wouldn't that means that I never had change ever since I left Rikkai then as I thought I had. _Asahina was terrified at the thought that all her hard work to change herself all this time was not even working. _No, that is impossible. But, why do I feel that I am looking down at Rikku and her team? _Asahina remembered what Yukari had said. _Action speaks louder than words, Rie_.

Yukari laughed cynically. 'Yeah right. She would fall into such lame-'

'You know what Yukari, I think I am going to be their manager after all!' Asahina declared.

'What?' Yukari said disbelieved.

'I am no longer playing tennis but I can still help them. So, as a manager of this team, if you dare to say one more of those insults towards my team, I would make sure that you would regret it!'

'You really think you are going to be able to help these hopeless bunch of retards?'

'They might not be able to kick ass this year since they already out of the league but I will make sure they'll beat you next year, Yukari.' Asahina glared at Yukari and after a while smirked. 'And I promise you that you would weep for underestimating us.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Ring! Ring!

Asahina just went out of the bathroom when she heard her cellphone ringing. She looked at her clock. It was only 6:30 pm. She wondered if it was Momo calling her since his tennis practice should he finished by now. _He probably wanted me to join him to eat hamburger again with him again, _she mused. Rummaging her bag for the phone while keeping her towel around her, Asahina finally found it and saw Megume's name on the screen. 'Hello, Megume-senpai.'

'Hina-chan! Thank godness. Where are you?' Megume said. Asahina could hear relief in her voice.

'I am at home. Why?'

'I've been looking for you all over the school this afternoon. You wasn't there when I came back.'

Opps! She totally forgot about Megume. No wonder the older girl sounded so tensed. 'I am so sorry, Megume-senpai. I didn't meant to leave you like that. I... forgot about you.'

There was silence in the other end of the line and then she said, 'You forgot about me?' It wasn't even sound like a question. More like a heartbreaking statement which made Asahina felt guilty.

'I am sorry, senpai.' Asahina bit her lips.

Megume sighed. _There was a lot of things in her mind, I guess I couldn't blame her. _'Never mind that. How do you feel right now? Do you want me to come over?'

Asahina smiled, relieved that Megume forgave her. 'There is no need to come here. I am fine, senpai. Beside, I planned to go to sleep after this. It had been a long day today,' she said, recalling everything that had happened in the tennis court with Yukari in her mind.

Megume wondered the drastic change in her friend. She didn't sounded as depressed as she was this afternoon. In fact she sounded calm. 'Are you hiding something from me?' Knowing Asahina, Megume suspected she probably was trying her best to hide her true feeling. 'You know you can tell me anything, right?'

'Hiding?'

'Yes, you were pretty upset this afternoon. Why the sudden change?'

'You are not please that I am not depressed anymore?' Asahina teased.

'Hina-chan, this is no time for a joke. I am worried about you, you know. You shouldn't keep your problem to yourself because that would only hurt you more-'

'Okay... okay, I get it.' Asahina quickly said. 'I just don't want to talk about it anymore, that's all''

'But you need to let it out, Hina-chan. Only then you would feel much better,' Megume advised.

'I already feel much better.' Asahina argued and went on telling her what had happened to her in the court with Yukari as well as her decision to accept the offer to become Seigaku Female team's manager.

'I thought you quit tennis already.' Megume said.

'I didn't say that I am playing tennis, just managing the team. That's all.'

'Really?' Megume doubted. Knowing the girl, she probably wouldn't be able to hold off the temptation to play tennis whenever there was a chance.

'Yes, really.'

'Okay if you say so.' Megume said. 'I guess this is a good thing for you. At least this would help you to forget him.'

'I don't accept the offer because of him, Megume-senpai. I am doing this for myself.' Asahina explained. 'I feel like what Yukari said was true that I haven't change that much. I was still a bitch who look down on other people. So, I think this would help me to become a better person.'

'I am happy for you, Hina-chan. Glad to know that you are doing something that you like.'

'Happy for me? I am the one who should be happy for you,' steering their conversation away from talking about her.

'Me?'

'Come to think about it, I am wondering if there is something going on between you and Oishi-senpai.'

Megume was didn't reply and glad that Asahina didn't see her flushed face at the mention of the vice-captain.

'Are you dating him or something?' Asahina smirked. She wondered if her hunch was right since the older girl didn't say anything.

'...'

'Oh my god! You are dating him, aren't you? Since when?'

'Yesterday,' Megume finally admitted.

Asahina couldn't contain her happiness. This was indeed a good news! 'I am happy for you, Megume-senpai. But this is so... unexpected.'

'Well, not really. Since you and Tezuka-kun refused to see each other anymore to discuss the catering thing. Oishi and I took over it and slowly got closer to each other.'

'And he confessed to you?' Asahina asked in excitement.

Megume smiled when she recalled the time Oishi proposed her. She didn't expect Oishi to be so romantic. 'He did.'

'Details please.'

'No, if Kiki knew that I am telling you first, she would go nuts on me.'

'Awww... I want to know,' Asahina pouted.

'Tomorrow, okay?'

Asahina sighed, finally agreed. 'Okay then.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

A few days later...

Tezuka was washing his face with water from the faucet, to cool off the extra heat from the intense tennis practice and relieving the pent up stress he had been suppressing. It had been one of the crazy afternoons he ever had. They have just finished their rigorous training devised by the Data expert which of course ended with most of the regulars to endure yet again one of recently invented Inui juice. This time the juice was not only bubbling and giving foul smell, it also made soft croaky sound which reminded everyone to the sound of a toad and what made it worst, Inui told them that he called it Toadie Special. Momo, Echizen, and Kikumaru vehemently objected from drinking and tried to escape when they saw Oishi's and Kawamura's faces slowly transitioning into many different colors before collapsing to the ground but thanks… um… no thanks to Fuji's help, Inui managed to get them to drink the juice in the end "without" force. Kaidoh, in the other hand, had fainted after he drank his first sip but Inui promised the others that Kaidoh would drink the rest of the juice later after he recovered.

'Are you doing anything after this?' Fuji asked sweetly watching his captain dabbing his towel to his face to wipe off the water.

Tezuka was surprised when he heard the tensai's voice and saw Fuji was standing beside him, smiling oh-so sweetly at him. He wondered what the tensai could possibly want from him and was about to ask but decided against it when his senses told him that Fuji was up to no good. He didn't know how he was able to sense that but he trusted his instinct. _Beside, it better safe than sorry, _he thought. 'I am busy,' Tezuka simply answered. Actually he planned to perfect his new technique which he just developed a few days ago for the Final tournament.

Fuji followed behind Tezuka, who making his way into the almost empty clubhouse. Quietly. Too quiet for Tezuka's liking; he expected the tensai to be more... persuasive with whatever he planned to do with him.

'Happy birthday, Tezuka!' beamed a hyper acrobatic player, as soon as Tezuka entered the clubhouse, followed by the rest of the regulars. 'I wanted to make you a big chocolate cake but Oishi said that you would prefer this instead,' he said while handing over a present. 'From me and Oishi!'

Tezuka accepted it and unwrapped his present (a plain wrapper thanks to Oishi or else he would get something bright and an elaborately-decorated one of Kikumaru's choice). 'Thank you,' Tezuka said, appreciating the special edition literature book that he had actually wanted to buy. Kawamura followed suit, giving him a special made bento of sushi, on his and Kaidoh's behalf. Momo and Echizen decided to give him a limited edition grip tape. However, Tezuka decided to refuse Inui's offer of his new invention of Inui Tonic.

'What a lame present,' Kaidoh mumbled, referring to Momo's present.

'What did you say, Mamushi?! Do you want a fight, bastard?' Momo growled.

'You are on, Peach-head!' Kaidoh retorted, advancing towards his rival.

When Tezuka was about to give fifty laps each, Oishi shoved both of his kouhai out of the clubhouse. 'Stop you two!! Time to home,' said the Seigaku's mother hen. 'See you tomorrow, Tezuka!'

'Come on Ochibi, lets go!' Kikumaru wrapped his arm around Echizen's neck before dragging him out after his Golden pair partner.

'Take it easy on your birthday, Tezuka,' Kawamura waved him on his way out. 'See you guys tomorrow!'

Tezuka placed his presents on the bench, near his tennis bag before turning to his cubbyhole; only to see it was jammed pack with more presents.

'You receive 117 presents this year; an increase of 11 percent from last year, Tezuka. That would cover more than half of the female population in this school,' Inui informed.

Tezuka sighed while frowning at the presents as if hoping that would make them disappear. How did the girls got into the clubhouse anyway? He had made sure that the place was locked the entire time today during their practice.

'Here you go, Tezuka.' Fuji offered a big bag to the captain, with his amused smile intact.

Tezuka looked at the bag and then to the tensai. He was convinced that Fuji was behind all this, judging from that smile. Taking that bag nevertheless, Tezuka filled the bag with the presents.

'Tezuka, are you sure that you don't want the tonic?' Inui asked. The Zero Shiki player didn't bother to turn around as he turned down the offer. 'See you guys tomorrow,' Inui said, making his way out.

'So, about my question earlier?'

'No,' Tezuka adamantly decline.

'You don't even ask me why I ask you that,' Fuji... pouted?

'No need,' he simply responded. Knowing the other boy, he better not know what it was. Suddenly, Tezuka stopped on his track when he saw the last present at the very back of his cubbyhole, wrapped in a whitish pink bunny wrapper.

Fuji noticed this and his smile turned to a smirk. He was right after all! No doubt that what he was planning to do after this with Tezuka would benefit his dear captain. 'That is actually from me, Tezuka,' the tensai told him.

Not realizing that he was holding his breath, Tezuka slowly let it out. He took the present and quickly unwrapped it, throwing the wrapper into the bag and put Fuji's present with the rest of the other regulars'.

'Tezuka,' Fuji tried again, this time he intend to be double his effort.

'What?' he asked indifferently.

'About-'

'I told you that I am busy.'

'But I need your help, Tezuka.' Fuji pleaded. 'Please?'

Tezuka looked at Fuji and considering his friend's request. 'What is it?' he said finally.

'I need you to come with me somewhere,' Fuji answered in his unusual serious tone. 'This is very important.'

Tezuka frowned inwardly at Fuji for making him to cancel his plan. Taking a deep breath, he asked, 'Where?'

'I will tell you later!' Fuji smiled in victory, seeing the captain finally agreed to go with him. He turning around, heading out of the clubhouse before Tezuka was able to change his mind. 'I'll wait for you at the gate!'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Where are we heading to, Fuji?' Tezuka asked. They were sitting in a bus side by side unmistakably heading to the other neighborhood.

'To a private rehabilitation centre,' Fuji answered simply.

'Why would you want to go there?' Tezuka asked again patiently.

'Saa… Why indeed?' Fuji pretended to consider while stroking his chin with his index finger. 'Some people would go there to recuperate until they are fully recover from their sickness; others would go there to visit their family and friends, and there are also people who go there because they work there.'

Tezuka arched his eyebrow to Fuji's answer. Well, not really. Fuji was simply talking nonsense and seemed to avoid answering his question. 'If you are not going to tell me, I am going home, Fuji.'

'Maa… maa… I am just teasing you. No need to sulk over such small matter,' Fuji chuckled. 'I want to visit a friend who I just found out where he is.'

_I am not sulking! _'Why would you bring me then? Do I know him?'

'You should know him too since he is after all a tennis player too. Maybe even better than I do. I think it would be nice to visit our recovering fellow tennis player to show our support and sincerity.'

'But you are not going to tell me, who he is?'

'Nope.' Fuji answered. 'For now I am hoping that you would be patient and wait until we meet him.

Consider this as doing a good deed for your friend.' '

...

...

...

Hehe... surprise!! I hope this is going to be a pleasant surprise... It's not suppose to be out today but since it's Tezuka's birthday (well, at least at my side of the globe)... why not! I added the last bit to fit the theme ... oh, and it's not beta-ed though (I didn't even proof read it... sorry if it doesn't make any sense) so forgive me for any mistake...

Thank you for the review guys!! AKA.Girl, ecyoj06, Otakugal, purplestylus, Milisante, unknownplayer, bidia, Fujiwara Michiyo, Archerygrl1992,Riropin... whoohooo!!

Next chap: 'This is a pleasant surprised. I am honored to be visited by two of the Seigaku's aces,' the counter puncher captain smiled without showing his bewilderment by the Seigaku boys' presence. Unknown to him, his sentiment was shared by the Seigaku's captain as Tezuka didn't expect to meet him here too.

Review! -me going back to study-


	27. Rie, Toru, Yukari, and Ran

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume and Kiki are Asahina's bestfriends

Matsuhiro Kyo is Seigaku's soccer captain who also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Rikku is Seigaku's female captain

Yukari is Asahina's Rikkai rival

Ran is Asahina's ex-Rikkai double partner (Niou's girlfriend)

Yuuhi Toru is Asahina's Rikkai rival who died

Yuuhi Koharu is Toru's brother

Sendo is a guy from chapter 12 (Played against Asahina to save Tachibana Ann-chan)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

Rie, Toru, Yukari, and Ran.

'I see,' The captain murmured to himself. 'I am glad to hear that she has finally changed into a better person.'

'Me too. In fact, we have been in contact with each other since then and she is kind to me, Yukimura-senpai.' Ran said cheerfully while helping the boy to water the flowers on the nightstand that she herself had brought. She knew the captain liked flowers and would be glad if he got something that could accompany him in the room while nobody visited. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd never have thought that she was the same girl we knew in the past.'

Yukimura smiled at Ran in response. He had never seen his timid friend this happy and cheerful before. He knew that Ran considered Asahina as her idol ever since their first year in Rikkai, no matter how bad Asahina had treated her.

'You know, I wish I could play doubles with her again in the future.' Ran beamed. 'Wouldn't that be great, senpai?'

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The knocking surprised Yukimura and Ran. He checked his watch and wondered who it could be at that hour; his team's usual visit had been about an hour ago and it couldn't be his doctor, nurse, or his personal coach since he was done with his training menu for the day. 'Come in!'

'Hello!' Fuji greeted as he came in with Tezuka behind him. The Seigaku captain just nodded to Yukimura.

'This is a pleasant surprised. I am honored to be visited by two of Seigaku's aces,' the counter puncher captain smiled without showing his bewilderment by the Seigaku boys' presence. Unknown to him, his sentiment was shared by the Seigaku's captain as he didn't expect to meet him here.

'I am sorry for our unexpected visit,' Fuji said politely. 'Here are some fruits. It is a gift from our team.'

'Not at all. Please have a sit,' Yukimura gestured the two boys to sit on the chairs beside his bed after receiving the gift. 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.' He said while repositioning himself on the bed to get more comfortable. 'I believe that you have meet Ran already, haven't you?' Yukimura said while signaling Ran to come closer to them.

'I am sorry, I didn't see you there.' Fuji and Tezuka were surprised with her presence but greeted and introduced themselves to her nonetheless. 'We met the last time but didn't introduce ourselves properly.' The tensai explained when he saw Yukimura puzzled face.

'I see.' Yukimura nodded. 'I am very sorry for the mess that my fellow Rikkai sportsmembers caused at your school. I hope it didn't get any of you into trouble, did it?'

'Well, except for a few injuries in our female tennis team, no permanent damage was done,' Fuji assured. 'How are you anyway?'

Yukimura didn't sense bitterness in his words but he apologized again nonetheless. 'I am fine, thank you. I am almost done with my rehabilitation. I think I will soon be released; maybe by next few days.'

'I see,' Fuji replied. 'That is indeed good news,'

'Oh yes. After that I will be able to get back to my usual training to get ready for the Nationals,' Yukimura nodded and then turned his attention to the Seigaku captain who had been silent since they came. 'I heard that your team has won the Kantou tournament. I am sorry that I didn't congratulate you earlier.'

'I wasn't there during Kantou so I didn't deserve the credit but I will pass your congratulations to my teammates,' Tezuka said.

'Thank you,' Yukimura smiled. 'Anyway, what brings both of you here?'

Fuji decided to just go straight to the point, 'We are hoping that you tell us more about Asahina Rie.'

_We are?_ Tezuka stared at Fuji and frowned but didn't say anything.

Yukimura and Ran looked at each other, wondering what the Seigaku boys could possibly want to know from the Rikkai captain. 'What can I do to help you?'

'Do you know her very well?' Fuji asked.

'Well, I do know her. She was my kouhai when she was here in Rikkai as well as my fellow tennis regular,' Yukimura answered. 'I'm not that close to her but I do miss playing against her. Why?'

'Could we ask you a few questions about her?' Fuji replied politely and then turned to the girl. 'I hope you can help us as well, Ran-san.'

Yukimura studied Fuji and could hear the serious tone in his voice. 'What could we possibly tell you about her?'

Fuji didn't answer immediately. Yukimura seemed to be hesitant to discuss about Asahina. No, he seemed to be suspicious of them. _But why?_ Fuji wondered. 'We're her friends and we would like to get to know her better,'

About what?' Yukimura asked, careful not to be rude to his visitors.

'Well, it would be nice if you could tell us what you know about her,' Fuji answered, noticing Yukimura's discomfort.

'There is not much we can tell you about.' Ran chimed in, confirming Fuji's suspicion.

Yukimura calmed her down before turning to the other two boys, 'Then, why don't you ask her yourself? I don't think we have the right to tell you anything about her,' he said ever so calmly.

'Because we don't think she'll tell us anything, Yukimura-san. We feel that she is in some kind of trouble and we would like to help her,' He commented calmly.

Fuji's answer perked Tezuka's interest. _I didn't know that she is in trouble?_ Tezuka thought, as he studied Fuji, wondering if Fuji knew something that he didn't or was simply bluffing. But, it seemed to be working as he saw Yukimura and Ran were deeply in thought.

Yukimura looked at Fuji intently, probably digesting what Fuji had said. However, he didn't seem to be surprise nor did he refute the tensai's statement. He waited a few moments, concern written on his face before gesturing for Ran to come closer to him and whispering something to her. In return, Ran also did the same and nodded to Yukimura. The two took a few minutes before coming up with an agreement and nodded to each other. 'We can tell you about her, Fuji-kun. But this is because I respect Tezuka and trust him. However, you and Tezuka would have to promise us not to tell anybody else about this.' He said turning to both Seigaku regulars.

Fuji nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Yukimura and Ran to talk. The Rikkai regulars seemed to be thinking carefully on how to begin.

'I don't think that Rie is proud of who she was or what she did in the past while in Rikkai.' Yukimura said finally. 'She was a completely different person from what she is now.'

'Fuji turned to Tezuka, who remained emotionless and then at Yukimura, trying to comprehend what the Rikkai Captain was trying to say. 'I don't understand, Yukimura-san.' Fuji said.

'Rie was one of my classmates in our first year. The first time we met, she was a self-conscious but friendly person and we became close friend especially when we entered the Rikkai female tennis team together,' Ran began.

'I can still remember when she became one of Rikkai team members, she had rapidly gained the respect of her fellow team members as well as the boy's team for defeating all of the female senior players and later when she made it into the regulars, her popularity widespread among the freshmen at that time,' Yukimura added.

'She must have been very strong and talented to be able to defeat her seniors,' Fuji remarked as he turned to Tezuka who was listening intently to what the other captain was saying.

'Oh yes, she was a truly remarkable talented girl back then and she was even rumored to become the next captain in the female team.' Yukimura verified.

'However, ever since she became one of the regulars, her personality changed drastically.' Ran said, sadness apparent in her eyes. 'After she was announced as the number one player in our team, she became arrogant and proud of her new found elite status. She no longer respected the other team members and looked down at weak players, always saying harsh words to them. She also used the other team members as practice tools for her to try her new techniques and wouldn't care if she ended up injuring any of them.' The girl shuddered at her memory. 'I was always her partner when we were practicing and she would always find a way to develop a technique that would aggravate her opponents' frustration and then made them feel that they were trapped by sealing away their techniques, then slowly crushing their determination to fight back.'

Tezuka and Fuji remembered Asahina's Flash Step, Reverse Spin, and Dominion Shot from her past match with Yukari and agreed that those techniques did fit the criteria mentioned by the girl.

'I played against Rie a few times and found that she seemed to enjoy the display of her supremacy to the others and would not hesitate to hurt those who didn't acknowledge her power by crushing her opponents physically and mentally with her techniques. However, I also admired her resolve and strong desire to become stronger after she lost to me, and she didn't even show any sign of weakness but vowed to get better the next time we played again.' Yukimura agreed with a sad smile. 'She was one stubborn girl.'

'Her conceited behavior was not limited in the court but also towards her fellow freshmen.' Ran said. 'She wanted everyone to yield to her power and would do anything to achieve that.'

'Yes, she once did it by mummifying a male student with rolls of tissue and put it on fire before pushing them into a pool.' Yukimura told them. 'The story became a hot topic back then among the students.'

'And there was one time she tied a poor female student upside down and let her swing sideways before hitting her with tennis balls, making her a target practice.' Ran quivered when she remembered being there to witness Asahina's cruelty. 'She didn't stop until she broke the poor girl's nose and ribs.'

Tezuka frowned hearing Yukimura's and Ran's stories. 'Didn't the teachers knew about her aggressive behavior and punish her for bullying others?' Tezuka asked for the first time. He couldn't bear the thought of someone breaking rules unpunished._ How could she do that to her friends?_ Tezuka thought. _Using tennis racquet nonetheless to harm others._

'Tezuka, our school doesn't work like yours. Most of the students there are the best among the best so those who aren't would have to yield to these elites and to make things worst, some student had no choice but to aid bullies like Rie so that they wouldn't be her bully victims and others didn't do anything because they simply didn't care.' Yukimura replied.

'But most students didn't dare to report to the teachers because they are too afraid.' Ran added.

_That is terrible, _Fuji thought and looked at Tezuka, wondering what was going on through his head that very moment.

'However, in the middle of the year, there was a new first year student transferred to our school named Yuuhi Toru. Rumored to be a daughter of an influential yakuza in Japan, Toru-chan was unexpectedly a total contrast to the rumor. She was a kind-hearted girl and always helped those who were bullied by Rie, she even confronted Rie many times for her extreme behavior.' Ran said. 'This somehow shaken Rie's influence and popularity in Rikkai especially since Toru-chan also happened to be talented in tennis and was on par with Rie. Because of that, more and more people stood up against Rie and supported Toru.'

'One thing lead to another, somehow an intra-school tournament was set up again in order to determine who was the number one female tennis. In the end, it was just Toru and Asahina in the finals,' Yukimura said. 'Her match against Yukari was an interesting one indeed.'

'Yukari? Isn't that the redhead girl that Rie-chan played against last time?' Fuji queried.

'Yes, that's her.' Ran nodded. 'Yukari has always been considered Rikkai's number two player after Rie and they've always been like rivals. Before Toru came, she would persistently ask for a rematch against Rie. But after Toru's arrival, Rie was no longer interested in playing with Yukari and targeted to defeat Toru instead. This aggravated Yukari's anger and that was why she trained really hard to defeat Rie. However, she had left the school before Yukari was able to ask for another rematch with her after she had improved.'

'So, that was why Yukari came to our school and demanded for a match against Rie-chan. That makes sense.' Fuji thought out loud.

'Yes, in fact Yukari has refused the captainship position because of Rie and let our current captain to take that position.' Ran stated.

'She did?' Yukimura looked surprised at Ran's statement and Ran nodded in respond. 'I see.'

'What happen to the match between Rie and Toru then?' Fuji asked interestedly to Ran but the timid girl refused to answer his question.

'The match never happened, Fuji-san.' Yukimura answered instead. 'I guess that, driven by her greedy desire to win and hatred towards Toru, Rie somehow tricked her and locked her in one of the science lab the afternoon of their match. She also made sure that no one knew or suspected her plan and that nobody would be around to help Toru out until she was declared loser by default. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened: there was a gas leakage in the lab that caused the place to explode.' Yukimura paused when he saw Tezuka clenching his fist but the light reflecting on his glass made it impossible to read his eyes.

_The place exploded? _Tezuka was surprised by what the other captain had said, his stomach rolled with sudden nausea. He could hear Fuji's disbelieved gasp at what they have just heard. Had Yukimura just said that Asahina killed her friend just so that she could win the match?

'Luckily, Toru survived the explosion but she lost both of her arms and was paralyzed from the neck down due to spinal cord damage. The incident was regarded as an accident by the police and nobody knew why Toru was there in the first place,' Yukimura continued.

'And nobody suspected Rie at all for trying to kill her friend?' Tezuka asked. _Was that why she was hiding her past? _'You knew about this, Yukimura. Why aren't you reporting this to the police?'

'She did not kill her!' Ran defended heatedly. 'I was there with Rie the whole time and it was impossible for Rie to cause the gas leakage that cause the explosion.'

'What do you mean, Ran-san.' Fuji asked, confused.

Yukimura held Ran's hand trying to calm her down. 'You don't have to say it, Ran, if you don't want to.'

'No, I want to do it, Yukimura-senpai. They needed to know that Rie didn't do this purposely. She was not guilty.' She replied assuring the Rikkai captain before turning to the other two boys. 'At that time, I was forced by Rie to trick Toru into the lab so I was there with her all the time. She knew Toru was claustrophobic so she planned to keep her locked in the lab's closet overnight so that Toru wouldn't show up during the match. She didn't have any chance to cause the leakage without me knowing about it. Beside, Rie was as shocked as I was when we heard the explosion and ran towards the place together. She was the one who, without thinking, went into the lab where she kept Toru when nobody thought there was anyone there, despite the risk of a second explosion. So, how could she be the one who killed Toru?' Ran demanded, but the Seigaku captain kept his silence and his face showed indifference.

'Is that why she got transferred from Rikkai?' Fuji asked instead to distract Ran from Tezuka. 'Because of what she had done to Toru-san?'

The girl looked at Fuji and seemed to calm down slightly. 'I don't know but I don't think that was the reason why she left Rikkai,' she admitted finally. 'After that incident, Rie had threatened me not to tell anybody about this and pretend that we never did what we had done. With Toru gone, Rie continued her reign over the first years and acted as if nothing had happened.'

'So, why did she get transferred to another school then?' Fuji insisted.

'Well, we didn't know much about that except that she disappeared from the school three months later for no apparent reason and a few days later we heard that her family passed away and that she was being transferred.'

'Her family? You mean her entire family passes away?' Fuji asked suspiciously.

'Strange isn't it? Nobody knew the cause but there was one crazy rumor saying that Rie had finally gone mad, killed her family, and was sent to an asylum.' Yukimura said.

It was impossible for Tezuka to believe that Asahina would kill her own family. He knew that she would never have done that because he knew that she loved her family so much. However, right now everything Yukimura and Ran had said was too unexpected; contradicted with what he used to think about her so he didn't know what to think anymore.

'How is Toru-san now?' Fuji asked.

'She died, Fuji-kun.' Yukimura replied.

Tezuka looked at Yukimura in disbelief for a few second before standing on his feet. He couldn't stand it anymore; this was too much for him to take. 'I am sorry, Yukimura. I have to leave.' Tezuka bowed and then turned to Fuji. 'I will be waiting outside, Fuji.' He said before leaving.

The Rikkai captain followed Tezuka with his gaze, worried about how his friend would digest all the information.

'He is just confused as confused as I am, after all there is a lot of unexpected things you have told us.' Fuji assured. 'Don't worry, he will be fine.'

Yukimura wondered how close Tezuka was to Asahina. Judging by how he reacted to the truth about her, he was sure that they must have been really close.

'I thought you said Toru-san survived?'

'Two months after the incident, Toru died in an oversea hospital. From what I've heard her family, the Yuuhis, conducted euthanasia on her because they couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore.'

Fuji frowned because of the new knowledge and fell silence for a while. He somehow had a pretty good hunch on what was happening to Asahina right now and why she was hiding in Seishun Gakuen but he needed to confirm it first. 'Do you think that Rie is in trouble?' Fuji asked finally.

'You said that she is in trouble, didn't you?' Yukimura said, surprised by Fuji's question.

'I'm sorry, Yukimura-san.' Fuji apologized for lying earlier. 'But we need to know the truth about Rie-chan.'

Yukimura sighed, feeling like he should have expected it. 'After what she did in our school, I wouldn't be surprised if someone is after her, trying to get revenge.' Yukimura told Fuji. Heavy dark air and silence filled the room. 'I hope you understand that what Rie has done in the past didn't reflect who she is now, Fuji-san. I do believe that she deserves to be given a second chance.'

'Don't worry, Yukimura-san. I know the current Rie would never do things like what she had done in the past,' Fuji assured.

………………………**SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Yukimura's voice rang in his mind, none of the words sinking in. Tezuka didn't know what to think or what to feel. There was too much information to digest; each news hitting him like a fist to the jaw. Putting Asahina's unfaithfulness towards Kyo aside, he could never imagine her being a person that would hurt someone else. He always despised people who hurt others, especially if they were using tennis. And knowing that all this time he had been falling irrevocably in love with someone who did things he despised the most made him feel sick. He didn't know why but an instantaneous sense of betrayal crashed over him. _What else about her was fake?_ he thought.

Fuji went out of Yukimura's room followed by Yukimura himself. 'Thank you very much for having us here, Yukimura-san.'

'Not at all. Just come by whenever you are free or if you need anything else.' Yukimura replied politely and then turned to the Seigaku Captain who was waiting outside his room. 'Ne Tezuka?' Yukimura called him.

'Yes?' Tezuka said as he turned around.

'It had been a long time since your match with Sanada, don't you think?' Yukimura smiled.

'Ah…' Tezuka simply said, remembered the time referred by the Rikkai captain.

'Sanada and I hope to meet you in the National and play against you if possible,' Yukimura told him.

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgment.

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

'What do you think?' Fuji asked when they were on their ride home. Tezuka had been quite ever since they left the rehab centre.

'Other than you being disrespectful of other people's privacy?'

'I wanted to know what happened to her back in Rikkai that cause her to quit playing tennis,' Fuji said, ignoring Tezuka's spiteful accusation. 'Aren't you curious too?'

'No,' Tezuka answered simply. He didn't like people who didn't value other people's privacy. To be honest, after knowing who she was, he rather not know.

'Tezuka…'

'Fuji, I would appreciate it if you could remain silent.' Tezuka said without showing his internal confusion. He needed time to think thoroughly about what Yukimura had told them.

'I find that it was weird for Asahina to reject you because I know how she felt for you. So, I did a bit of research about this -'

'You shouldn't have, Fuji.'

'I was just trying to help.'

'What make you think that I care? There is nothing between us and I am over with her already.'

Fuji stared unconvinced at him for a while before taking out a roll of paper and handed it to Tezuka. 'I want you to know why I brought you to meet Yukimura-san.'

Tezuka looked at the paper and then at Fuji, wondering why the paper looked so familiar. Taking the item from the tensai, the captain unfolded it and was surprised by the content.

'I saw it poking out of your tennis bag yesterday when you pulled out your racquet and took it to see how you reacted to it.' Fuji confessed. He recalled how anxious Tezuka was when he found out that this item was gone as he rummaged his bag to search for it. When Fuji tried to ask what he was looking for, Tezuka just shrugged him off and went out of the clubhouse, undoubtedly, to his locker, possibly to continue his search. Seeing Tezuka reaction to the lost of this piece of drawing, Fuji concluded that Tezuka must have considered it precious to him. 'There is no use to deny it, Tezuka. I know you're not over Rie-chan yet.'

'…'

'Tezuka?'

'Even if I am. I don't think I want to have anything to do with her after knowing who she was.'

'How long have you known her? You really think that she is who she was?'

'...'

Can't you see that she can't accept you because she's afraid you might find out about her past?'

'Which is why she hid it from us. She didn't want anybody to see through her lie.'

'You really believe she is that kind of person?'

It was hard for Tezuka to believe this but how could he not? Besides, if she was capable of lying to him about her relationship with Kyo, what else couldn't she do?

'She regretted what she did, she deserves a second chance.'

'If you say so.' The captain said, trying to cut off the direction the conversation was headed.

'You're closer to her than me, Tezuka. You know what I mean.'

'I thought I knew her too but apparently she is not what we think she is.'

'Even when Ran-san and Yukimura-san assured us that Asahina has indeed changed?' Fuji retorted. Then, he went on telling Tezuka what Yukimura and Ran had told him after Tezuka left the room. 'I think that Asahina is blaming herself for her friend's death and she regrets everything that she did in Rikkai. I think that she deserves a second chance.'

Tezuka took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was too complicated for him. True that he felt somewhat relieved about the idea Asahina had become a better person but then that didn't change anything between them.

'Now you know the truth about her, I hope you would think about what you are going to do with it wisely,' Fuji added. 'I can only help you this far. The rest is up to you.'

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

Tossing, turning. Onto his back. Onto his stomach. Hugging the pillow. Pushing it aside and lying flat. No matter what he tried, he couldn't go to sleep. Maybe, he wasn't tired. _Liar!_ A little voice whispered inside his head. _Fuji was right, I still can't forget her no matter how hard I try._

Tezuka replayed everything Yukimura had said to him. In fact, he had been doing that ever since he came back from his visit. Then, he remember the conversation he had had with Asahina after her match with Rikkai's Yukari which now made much more sense to him now he knew the story behind her past.

_'Why did you quit playing tennis?' Tezuka said finally when curiosity got the better of him._

_Asahina took a quick look at him before answering, 'I did something that I shouldn't have. For that reason I have sworn not to play tennis anymore except if it can be used to help/defend other people.' Then she added, 'Besides I am tired of tennis.'_

_Tezuka considered her answer; it didn't make sense to him because what she said contrasted with what he saw. After watching her match against Yukari he highly doubted that she had lost any interest in tennis. '… an excuse.' he muttered under his breath._

'_What?'_

'_I think that what you've just said was an excuse for you not to play tennis.'_

_Asahina stopped on her track and turned around to Tezuka and looked insulted by his statement. 'An excuse?' _

'_I would very much appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. The ways you played just now prove how much you love tennis. It's hard to believe someone who's so passionate to tennis decided to quit playing,' He said, meeting her glare._

'…' _A muscle in her cheek started to tic as she clenched her teeth to keep from snipping back at him._

'_And I strongly believe that the reason why you played tennis against that Rikkai girl was not because of me at all. It was because you missed tennis so much that you would use any excuse, even a weak one, just so you could be able to play tennis again.'_

'…' _Tezuka's statement seemed to hit the mark as her expression changed._

'_Am I wrong?'_

_All Asahina could do was stare at the Seigaku captain. His words seemed to stab right to her heart and make her think. She knew that he was right; quitting tennis must have been the hardest decision she ever made. 'But I did terrible things in the past. Things that I could never forgive myself,' she murmured softly._

'_But you know that you wouldn't be able to repeat the same mistakes again, don't you?' Tezuka didn't know what she was saying but he knew one thing: she had to break the wall which impeded her from exploring her true potential in tennis. 'You need to learn to forgive yourself. People deserve a second chance after all.'_

'_You are asking for the impossible from me.'_

'_Am I?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I am only asking you to be honest to yourself. Have you ever asked yourself if this is what you truly want?'_

'_We don't necessarily get what we want. Sometimes you need to be ready to make any sacrifices and stick to your decision even though it's a tough thing to do.'_

'_I respect your resolve to stand strongly on your belief. For a passionate player like you, it definitely must have taken a lot of courage to make a decision to quit tennis and stick with it. But you are making unnecessary sacrifices.' Recalling her match with the Rikkai girl, Tezuka knew that she was far from attaining her latent talent and yet to discover her tennis. He believed that she could do much better than she was now if she decided to continue to play tennis and put her heart into it. He would do everything in his power to help her find what her heart really desired if she let him._

Tezuka remembered what Asahina had said to him. Now that he knew Yukimura had said, it made a bit sense to him what Asahina was talking about. But wouldn't it have been better if she had told him about her problem instead of being vague?

_You don't know me. If you did, you'd try to be as far away from me as possible. I know I'm gonna hate myself for the terrible things I've done._

Okay, she did seem to blame herself for everything she did and regretted it like Yukimura had said. Maybe Asahina did deserve a second chance. But even if he accepted the fact the problem between them wasn't about it in the first place. _It was about a certain soccer captain_, Tezuka thought. _But, what if they aren't together? What if Fuji was right that the reason for rejecting me was because of her past?_ He did noticed how protective she was about her past, especially about her Rikkai's past. She always avoided talking about it.

_'Kunimitsu, could you please listen to what I have to say?'_

_'...'_

_'I... I am sorry for everything I had said to you, Kunimitsu.'_

_'...'_

_'I don't expect you to forgive me but I just want you to know that I am really sorry and I never meant to hurt you.'_

_'...'_

_'Kunimitsu?'_

_'...'_

_Asahina waited for his reply, which never came. 'And there is something else that I wanted you to know.'_

_'...'_

_'The reason why I declined to have a relationship with you has nothing to do with Kyo. We are just friend and there is nothing between us-.'_

_'That is very convenient.'_

_Asahina was taken aback when Tezuka finally talked. 'Huh?'_

_'I am not surprised that Kyo finally broke up with you. If I was him, I definitely would have done the same thing to a girl like you.'_

_'Girl like me?'_

_'Yes, the type who cheats behind her boyfriend even though he treats her well.'_

_Asahina frowned at that statement._

_'And when Kyo dumped you, you turn your attention to me because you know how I felt for you.' Asahina could hear disgust in his voice, making her even angrier. 'I don't appreciate being treated as Kyo's replacement. I am not a fool who you could just come and go into my life as you like.'_

_'How could you think of me in such a way? I never thought of you as Kyo's replacement, Kunimitsu. It never crossed my mind treating you like a fool.'_

_'You know what, I really don't understand you.' Tezuka turned around facing her. _

_Asahina felt hurt that she didn't know what to think right now. No, she felt so hurt that she didn't care anymore. So, she just let him say anything that he wanted._

_'You wanted me to stay away from you but yet here you are pestering me. You had a boyfriend who obviously fond of you but yet you cheated him. What exactly do you want?'_

_'I just want to mend our friendship, Kunimitsu. What's wrong with doing that?' she sobbed._

_'But, didn't it ever occur to you how I feel having you around me? That bugging me will not only irritate me but also might make me feel somewhat dislike you. Why couldn't you take the hints of hostility that I had been giving?' Tezuka added. 'Or maybe you wanted me to tell you clearly face to face to leave me alone? Will that make you understand that I no longer wish to see you anymore?' Tezuka felt annoyed with her. She was sobbing, acting as if she was the one who was mistreated in this situation. Seriously, what is wrong with her? Tezuka shook his head but his face didn't show his inner irritation. He decided that would never understand girls for the rest of his life and vowed to himself that he would never allow himself to get involve with one anymore. With that he walked away from her towards the court._

So, Asahina denied her relationship with the soccer captain. Tezuka thought that maybe what she had said was true after all. However, the image of Kyo's affectionately kissing her cheek in front of him made his blood boiled. _He wouldn't have done that if he is not her boyfriend, right?_

**………………………****SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH………………………**

A tall young man in a gray business suit went out of a black limousine and greeted by his men inside a big luxurious mansion.

'How was your flight, Yuuhi-sama?' asked his advisor.

Ignoring the question, the dark haired man ran his hand through his hair although he showed no emotion. 'Did you find her?' the man asked hoarsely while walking inside.

'Yes, we did. With the help of Sendo-kun, we were able to track her down.'

'Sendo?'

'The boy who played street tennis in Seishun area. He said that he played tennis against the same girl we're looking for.'

'Are you sure it's her?'

'Our spy in Rikkai also heard the similar rumor about the girl being in Seishun Gakuen.'

'She still plays tennis?' he asked venomously, tightening his fist. _How dare she play tennis after what she did to my sister._

'Apparently she does. We are still searching for her exact whereabouts but at least we have this trace.'

'Find her quick.'

'As you wish, Yuuhi Koharu-sama.'

'I want you to bring her to me, alive or dead.'

...

...

...

Thank you to all reviewers... Fujiwara Michiyo, AKAgirl, Aika Hanagawa, Daydreamermagby, Shu-chan, Archerycrl1992, Otakugal, Ecyoj06, Milisante, Unknown player, purplestylus, Aaka-Uchiha...

Next chap: Hearing that Asahina took the paper because she wouldn't want to disappoint Fuji if he didn't get to play. _Nor that I want to drink the tea. _Her eyes widened when she saw the name on the paper. _Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

You know the drill... review!


	28. Unforeseen turn of event

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume and Kiki are Asahina's bestfriends

Matsuhiro Kyo is Seigaku's soccer captain who also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Rikku is Seigaku's female captain

Yukari is Asahina's Rikkai rival

Ran is Asahina's ex-Rikkai double partner (Niou's girlfriend)

Yuuhi Toru is Asahina's Rikkai rival who died

Yuuhi Koharu is Toru's brother

Sendo is a guy from chapter 12 (Played against Asahina to save Tachibana Ann-chan)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

Unforeseen turn of event

'So?' Fuji asked suddenly, standing beside his captain who was observing his fellow teammates practicing in the court.

The stoic captain turned to Fuji as if trying to read what the other boy's was up to now behind his smiling facade. But, quickly returned his attention back to the court, dismissing the idea what Fuji going to say of any importance.

'It has been a week, you know.'

_I was right, _Tezuka thought grimly, pretending not to hear the tensai although he knew what Fuji was referring to.

The smiling tensai wasn't about to give up and said, 'If you are not going to talk to her, I will.'

'Stay out of this, Fuji,' Tezuka said curtly. 'You've done enough damage already.'

'Then talk to her.'

'No.'

'Doing nothing would not help the situation,' Fuji said, not impressed with Tezuka stubborn attitude, carefully not to attract attention of his other teammates. 'What actually stop you from talking to her?'

'I am not going to repeat you the third time, Fuji. Mind your own business.'

'Is that a threat, Tezuka?'

'Yes, it is.' With that Tezuka went into the court towards the second years' regulars to give them fifty laps for arguing in the court... again.

Fuji followed the captain with his gaze and smirked. 'If you are to declare a war, Tezuka, I am willing to accept the challenge,' he whispered to himself.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_Pathetic! _Asahina watched in disgust the female regulars practicing before her, holding back the urge to rub her temple and the temptation to snap someone's neck. _I need some aspirin, _she thought while blowing her whistle for a break. _Or someone would have to die right now. _

Seriously, she wasn't used to the training pace these girls were at. When she asked them to pair up and play seriously against each other, Asahina was utterly disappointed to see that most of them were not up the standard she expected as regulars; well, except for the captain who had an extremely accurate shots_. Which strangely works only when she was at the base of the court, _Asahina thought grimly. Asahina tried to help them to overcome their weaknesses and develop their own tennis but she gave up as she ran out of patience to teach. Well, she didn't have that much to begin with anyway. In the end, deciding that she could no longer be bothered to intensively train these bunch of clowns... err... she meant people, so she settled with something simple. Starting with the very basic! _Yukari was right. How can they make it to be a regular? They weren't even up to the __standard of __preliminary tournament level?_ Asahina reviewed the training menu she made for the regulars which was the same as what she used to have while she was a Rikkai rookie. Okay, maybe not the same. Actually she was 'forced' to reduce the training menu to half since most of the regulars complained to her last week that they were literally dying after each practice session. _No wonder Kunimitsu looks older than he actually is. Managing a team is one hell of a job, _she thought. _Wait! Why am I thinking of him? _Asahina shook her head; hitting her forehead a few times just for good measure. _Damn it!_

'So, how do think we are doing?' Rikku asked, approaching the new manager.

Asahina twitched and stared at the captain. _You call this a training? _She fought back the urge to roll her eyes._ More like slacking! _She wanted to say but didn't because that would hurt the captain's feeling, besides being a manager meant she needed to be the team's spirit booster. 'There are a lot of areas you are lacking which would take a lot of time to improve.' Asahina feigned a smile. She doubt that they will be able to improve even they sold their soul to the devil. _Seriously, what possessed me to think that I could change these people?_

'I know, we are a bit underperformed right now. But we are willing to improve.'

_Willing my ass! If you are willing, why did you complain last week and literally begged me to reduce the training menu? _Asahina turned away from the captain, hoping that the captain wouldn't notice her frustration. _Gosh, I missed the way we train back in Rikkai when we followed the harsh training menu without question, _Asahina reminisced. _Someone need to slap some sense into these people that they are way behind what regulars suppose to be. Where is Sanada-senpai when I need him?__!_

'Asahina-san?'

'Huh?' Asahina blinked, clearly not listening to the captain.

'I said, I think that maybe it is a good idea to work on teamwork,' she repeated.

'No,' Asahina objected firmly, still not looking at her.

'No?' Rikku asked, confused.

'We need to work on the individual's spirit first. Most of the regulars seemed lack of enthusiasm to play tennis,' Asahina explained, her patience was wearing thin.

'We were eliminated early in the tournament, Asahina-san. Its normal for us to become... less enthusiastic.'

'Well, I think it is time to stop sulking and start doing something about it.'

'What do you mean?'

Asahina took a deep breath; she felt as if she was explaining a five years old. 'Sometimes we forget why we play tennis, Rikku-san. We forget how fun tennis used to be. We forget the times when tennis never has anything to do with losing and winning a match. So, we need to remind these girls what it used to feel like.'

'But, winning is what motivate most people to improve. Nobody likes losing.'

_That is if you could actually win, _Asahina snorted. 'Losing teach us far more things that winning couldn't.'

Rikku had no idea what Asahina was talking about so she decided to drop the subject. 'So, what are you planning to do, Asahina-san?'

_'_I don't know.' Asahina gritted her teeth to keep her from shouting at the captain for asking such annoying question. _What does she think I am?_ _Why am I the only one who's do all the planning? _The tensai frowned at the rest of the regulars who were resting not far from where she stood. And how_ am I suppose to fire up these people's passion, anyway?! _

Rikku left her and instructed the regulars to continue their practice. Asahina sighed again at the pathetic sight before her. _They would never be able to improve by practicing against another weak player. _She thought that maybe she should bring the team to watch the Rikkai female team practice but it was too much of a hassle, beside Yukari probably challenge everyone in the Seigaku's team for a match and would tell them things that would weakened their spirit instead. Asahina sighed for an nth time and recalled what kind of training the Rikkai used to deal with this kind of problem.

'Rie-chan!'

Asahina turned around at the familiar sweet voice behind her. 'Syuusuke? What are you doing here?'

'I heard that you become their team's manager. I meant to congratulate you for it earlier but I -'

'No worries. How's training for the National tournament?' Somehow, Asahina felt a tinge of jealousy; how she wished to be in the boys' team rather than here.

'Intense and interesting as always. Especially today, Inui made another tasty juice for us.'

Asahina sweat dropped and now she felt somewhat relieved that she was not in the boys team. Although the thought of missing the fun part where most of the boys fell into victim, did perked her sadistic side. 'I bet it was.'

'I see that you are pretty busy yourself.' Fuji turned his attention to the courts.

Asahina followed his gaze and sighed. 'There is nothing much to do here except to make sure that they got the basic right.'

'You don't look happy, Rie.'

_Wow! That is an understatement of the year. _Asahina rubbed her temple and sighed. 'Honestly, I am not. The practice wasn't going as smoothly as I planned.'

'I am sorry to hear that.'

'Don't be. I am just not used to the pace we are currently at. It was difficult to adapt Rikkai's training regime into this team's training menu.'

Fuji placed his hand on her shoulder and said, 'If there is anything that we could do to help-'

'It's okay, Syuusuke. I''ll manage-'

'I insist. Do you remember what you said back in the training camp with us?'

'Huh?'

'You said something about considering sparing some of our time training with the girl's team. You said that in Rikkai, the boys and the girls regulars usually have a mock-match every month to set up a standard on how well should Rikkai tennis team as a whole should be.'

'Yes, I remember. Why?'

'Maybe that is one way to help the girl's team to improve, don't you think?'

She had to admit that this was a brilliant idea. However, this idea would require her to meet someone who didn't want to see her which would make things a bit complicated. Asahina took quiet a long time to weigh her options and looked the regulars._ I guess, I rather do that than sitting here, slowly losing any sanity left in me._

**……………………….…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'I couldn't make that decision, Asahina-san,' Oishi told the greenhead. 'I am sorry, you would have to ask either Tezuka or Ryuuzaki-sensei about it.'

'I can't find Ryuuzaki-sensei in her office. That is why I am asking you instead.'

'Then you should talk to Tezuka.'

Asahina cringed at the name. She would have done so but the thought of facing the icy cold captain scare the hell out of her. She hadn't even recovered from the trauma she received the last time they talked. 'Can't you ask him for me?'

'Well, I guess I could but-'

'Oishi,' said a familiar stern voice which caught the two attention. 'Megume-san is looking for you.'

'Oh,' Oishi just remembered that he promised to meet the girl right after practice. 'Excuse me, Asahina-san. I got to go.'

Asahina watched Oishi hastily made his way in the direction of the school entrance to meet her bestfriend. Then she turned to the captain who passed by her to enter their clubhouse. 'Kuni-, I mean Tezuka-senpai.' Tezuka stopped on his track but didn't turn around. Glad that she was not ignored, Asahina gulped and slowly approached him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out at first. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her courage to talk. 'Look, I am here as a new manager of the female tennis team. So I hope that we can put our misunderstanding aside for a moment.'

Tezuka only looked over his shoulder but that was enough to intimidate her. 'What?' he said monotonously which sent chills down her spine.

She could feel an overwhelming icy aura radiating from him and it took her whole determination not to take a step back. If she didn't know better, she would have run away from him in fear. 'I... I want to ask you a favor.' D_amn it! Why is my legs shaking?_

'What?' he repeated with equal bitterness.

She felt her heart thumped harder and harder against her chest and it became more difficult to breathe. She didn't even realize that she was biting her lips. Hard.

'If you have something to say, you better say it right now because I have more important things to attend to.'

Blinking a few times, Asahina finally aware of the taste blood on her lips. She took a few seconds to compose herself before moving on to her request. Despite of the indifferent response from the captain, Asahina continued to explain her request.

The girl waited a few moments for his reply after she was done talking. The time Tezuka took to think before replying her was the longest few seconds she ever had. 'I know that all of you are busy with your training and I know that this mock-match wouldn't be of any use for your upcoming Finals. But I really hope that you could spare some time with these girls and hopefully this would motivate them to take tennis training seriously.'

Turning around, the captain looked at her with his piercing indecipherable dark eyes. 'I'll talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei about this tomorrow and send Momo to you once Ryuuzaki-sensei made up her mind,' he simply said before entering the clubhouse.

**……………………….…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'So, we are not going to use the pairs I prepared?' Asahina asked, a bit disappointed, holding up a piece of paper containing all the pairings for the single matches she planned between the two tennis clubs.

'I think it's only fair if we randomly assign the pair, Asahina-san.' Inui answered.

'Oh, okay.' Asahina said, finally agreed to draw straws instead.

'Well then, lets do this.' Fuji approached one of the girls and hold out nine small pieces of paper containing the boys' names. 'Please take one of them.' He went from one girl to another. 'Don't tell anyone who your opponent please.'

Rikku, who stood beside Asahina, was the last regulars who got to pick. There were two more left. 'I guess I'll take this.' She tried to pull the paper but somehow Fuji refused to let it go. She looked up and saw the choose-the-other-one smile on his face. Without further argument, she complied to Fuji's silent demand.

'Your turn, Rie-chan.' Fuji held out the remaining paper to Asahina. 'Hurry up and take the paper so that we could go on with the matches.'

'Huh?' The girl look confused why he offered it to her. 'I am not taking part of this,' Asahina told him.

'There are nine of us and eight of your regulars. It is only reasonable to include you in.' Inui answered.

'But I don't play tennis, Inui-senpai.' Asahina said and then turned to Tezuka, wondering what he thought of this. However, Tezuka didn't object. In fact he didn't seem to be listening to the conversation.

'If you don't play that would means that one of us wouldn't be able to play. If that person happens to be me. I would be pretty much heartbroken, Rie-chan.' Fuji said.

'I don't mind not playing. You can play against whoever I ended up playing against, Fuji-senpai,' Echizen chimed in while drinking his Ponta.

'I forgot to mention that whoever withdraw from the match would be considered as lost by default. And those who lost would drink the Penal-tea.'

Most of the regular boys gasped, saved for the stoic captain and sadistic tensai. The girls, in the other hand, wondered what Penal-tea was. Echizen sighed, mumbling how this was not fun anymore before sitting on the bench at the corner of the court.

Hearing that Asahina took the paper because she wouldn't want to disappoint Fuji if he didn't get to play. _Nor that I want to drink the.. tea. _Her eyes widened when she saw the name on the paper. _Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

'So, the person who play against Echizen would go first,' Inui informed. 'As well as those who played against Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Kikumaru.

'That would be me,' Rikku raised her hand and went into the court behind Echizen. Three other regulars did the same thing.

'Tezuka's match would be after this...' Inui continued to list out the order of the other matches. 'Followed by mine, Oishi's, Fuji's, and then Momoshiro's. Asahina wasn't really listening to him as she hadn't gotten over the fact that she would be playing against the stoic captain.

'Rie,' Kyo called out, walking towards Asahina. Seeing the soccer captain approaching the tennis court, Tezuka thought it was best to be as far as possible. Fuji saw this and followed Tezuka. 'Are you all right, Rie?' he asked when noticing the pale look at her face.

'Kyo?' Asahina was surprised to see the boy here. 'W-what are you doing here?' she stuttered.

'My team finished our training earlier so I thought I may as well come here to support your team,' he smiled sexily. 'Why? Don't you like me to be here?'

'No, that is not what I meant Kyo. I was just surprised, that's all.'

'What is it you're holding?'

'Oh this? This is the opponent I will be up against for my match,' she said, holding out the piece of paper.

'You are playing as well? That is great!' Kyo saw the name written on the paper. 'That would be a bit tough isn't it? I heard he never been beaten before.'

'Yeah, it would be tough.' Asahina agreed. 'But, I will do my best.'

'I'll be here and support you,' Kyo said, giving her a hug.

'Thanks, Kyo.' Asahina smiled awkwardly, quickly got herself off Kyo. She knew that Kyo only meant to give her a friendly supportive hug but she couldn't help worrying about what would this scene do to a certain captain. 'I would need to get change before my match, Kyo. Wouldn't take long.'

'Wouldn't you want to watch the match between Echizen and the captain of your team, Hina-chan?' Momo said, standing not far from them.

'I think I have a pretty good idea who is going to win the match, Momo,' Asahina assured him, taking her leave. _It probably takes him less than fifteen minutes to win the match._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_I hate this clubhouse, _Asahina thought turning on the light before while pulling out Rikku's sport attire, which the female captain lent to her, out of Rikku's locker. Not only that it was quiet far from the tennis court, there was no window for air circulation in there and the moment she closed the door, the musty smell kept building up. That was why she always avoided going there as much as she could. After making sure that the door was close and locked, Asahina began to get change.

Asahina' couldn't help but wondered what Tezuka will think about playing against her_. He probably thought of me as just another opponent to be defeated, _she recalled the indifference look on his face which saddened her. He didn't even bother to look at her, let alone talk to her just now. _Me playing against the Tezuka Kunimitsu, a National level player. _For her, it was an honor to be able to play against one of the best tennis player around because this was one of those rare chance any tennis player could hope for._ But, would I be a worthy opponent to him? _That was a very good question. Certainly it would be difficult to keep up with Tezuka... but it was not impossible! _But I am going to play against his Tezuka Zone and Zero Shiki. The skills that was rumored unbeatable and with his fully healed arm, there was no doubt that both moves would be much stronger than it used to be._

Asahina shook her head. _So much for a pep-talk, _she scolded herself. _There was no point of thinking negatively._ But to be honest, Asahina did believed that there was no one would be able to beat Tezuka right now seeing how strong he was. _Then again, it doesn't mean that I couldn't at least steal a few points from him, right? _After donning her sport shoes, Asahina made her way to the door. _The match between Ry-chan and Rikku should be over by now. _

Suddenly, the light turned off on it own. Asahina yelped in surprised of the sudden blackout. Her heart beat fast and chills ran down her spine. _Calm down! _Asahina reprimand herself for allowing herself to be scared easily. Asahina tried making her way to the door despite of the darkness, tumbling over what felt like a bag in the process. _Ouch! What the hell! _she cursed, rubbing her sore knee. Asahina stopped on her track when she caught a faint smell of something like a gas over the strong musty scent of the clubhouse. G_as leakage? _she asked herself._ No, that couldn't be right, _she tried to keep her calmness intact which wasn't easy on the top of the image of an explosion which invaded her mind that very moment. The more she tried to hold it back, the more distinct the image. The image of a helpless Yuuhi Toru burning in the science lab due to the gas leakage which still haunted her in her dreams up until now.

Without wasting her time, Asahina ran towards the general direction of the door to escape. Not expecting the wall ahead in the midst of her panic attack, she hit it. She cried in pain and fell backwards from the impact. She could feel liquid trickling down her face, guessing that it was blood from her now wounded forehead. Ignoring the throbbing pain, Asahina stood up and fumbled around for the door. _Where the hell is it? _she thought in anger, continued to ran her hands against the wall to find the damn door. After what seemed like forever, Asahina started to feel drowsy. Not sure if it was due to losing a lot of blood or because of the gas smell. _I am going to die! _She shook in fear. At that point, Asahina decided that she had no choice but to call for help and that was exactly what she did; pounding the wall and screaming as loud as she possibly could, hoping that somebody would get her out of here.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_'_Game and match won by Echizen!'

'That was a fast match Echizen!' Momo told his kouhai who just walked passed by him. 'Hey, where are you going?'

'Thirsty. I getting a Ponta' Echizen answered, not bothering to turn to his senpai.

'Be quick. The match between buchou and Hina-chan would be after this,' Momo told him as the younger regular walked away. 'Tch, what a brat.'

'Talking about her, where is she anyway?' said one of the female regulars.

'She told me that she was getting change,' Kyo answered.

'I saw her left before the match even started. She should be here by now.' Kaidoh said, apparently also done with his match.

Tezuka went into the tennis court and warmed up while waited for Asahina so that they could start the game, apparently not interested in the conversation.

'I'll go and check for her at the clubhouse. I am heading that way anyway,' Rikku offered, making way towards their clubhouse.

'I can't wait to watch this match between Rie-chan and Tezuka. It should be interesting to see them against each other,' Fuji said to Kawamura who also just joined them.

'I want to watch it too but it looks like I wouldn't be able to since I am having mine,' Momo complained, seeing Kikumaru winning his match. 'I wonder what Hina-chan will do against Tezuka Zone. I mean, she could manipulate spin with her Reverse Spin technique that we saw in the match against the Rikkai girl last time.'

'And she could use Flash Steps to catch up with Zero Shiki,' Fuji agreed.

'Which is only possible thanks to her eyesight,' Inui added. 'This is going to be an interesting match after all.'

After five minutes, everyone in the tennis court was surprised to see Rikku running towards them in panic. 'Asahina-san is in trouble. She was somehow locked in the clubhouse,' she managed to say between pants. 'Follow me. Quick!'

All the regulars looked at each other and ran to follow Rikku towards the clubhouse.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Kikumaru, Kawamura, and Kaidoh, go and find our school's janitor. Tell him that we need his key to open the door,' Tezuka ordered over Asahina's screaming and pounding. 'Inui, inform Ryuuzaki-sensei about this and Oishi, get a first aid kit here now. '

'I'll keep the girls back,' Rikku volunteered.

Tezuka nodded to Rikku and turned to Fuji. 'Fuji, come with me. Let's search for anything we could to break the door.'

'I'll help you, Tezuka,' Kyo offered.

'No, stay here and try to calm her down,' Tezuka told him. Kyo was hesitant at first but did what he was told without argument.

'What about me, buchou?' Momo asked.

'Go and help Captain Matsuhiro,' Tezuka instructed, looking at Kyo who was trying to calm Asahina down without avail.

'Why don't we just break the door, buchou?' Momo suggested.

'We just replaced the door last week. I don't think you would be able to break it easily, Momoshiro-kun,' Rikku informed.

'Help me! Get me out of here! Get me out!' Asahina shrieked while pounding the door. The moment they arrived, Asahina had been in hysterical state. 'I don't want to die! Get me out!'

'No more talking. Just do as I said. Go!' Tezuka commanded before heading to the back of the clubhouse to find anything useful to break the clubhouse's door open.

'Tezuka, come here quickly!' Fuji called out. Tezuka did so and bent down before hose. He followed the hose and frowned at the fact it was connected to the clubhouse through a hole. 'The hole seemed to be new and the hose smelled like gas leakage. Who could have done this?' Fuji frowned. Somehow the situation did not seem like an accident although it was hard to believe that someone would sabotage the female team's clubhouse.

Tezuka could hear anger and confusion in his friend's voice. Although he did felt the same way, he told himself that this was not the time to dwell on these things. 'We'll deal with this later,' he said.

'You think this is the key for the clubhouse's door?' Fuji asked, showing the captain a key he just found lying on the ground.

'It is possible. Let's go.' Tezuka said as they doubled back to the rest of the regulars.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Hina-chan, please calm down.' Momo told the girl behind the door.

'Get me out of here,' Asahina sobbed, her voice weakened.

'Rie, we are working on it. We'll do everything we could to get you out as soon as possible,' Kyo assured her. Asahina didn't answer him and started to cry. Both of the boys were at lost of what to say.

'Give way!' Tezuka ordered the girls surrounding Momo and Kyo.

'How is everything, Rikku-san?' Fuji asked.

'I am keeping the girls back back so far Captain Matsuhiro and Momoshiro-kun wasn't able to calm her down,' Rikku informed.

'Stand aside, I am going to opened the door,' Tezuka instructed the other two boys.

'Tezuka, I think I can smell-' Kyo wanted to tell him about the gas smell.

'I know,' Tezuka simply said, not wanting the crowd to panic if they knew about this. 'Momoshiro and Fuji, go and help Rikku-san keeping the girls away further.'

Hearing his voice, Asahina stopped crying as her hope renewed. 'Kunimitsu, please get me out of here. I am scared.' With difficulty, she propped herself up near the door, hoping to get out as soon as the door open.

The moment the door was opened, the strong gas smell escaped out. Asahina tried to force herself out through the door but fell instead. Fortunately, Tezuka was there to catch her and pulled her out.

'Matsuhiro, could you please bring her to the nurse. I'll handle the things here,' Tezuka told the other captain, ready to hand over the sobbing girl in his arm. The girl was bleeding, there was no way first aid kit would suffice.

'No, don't leave me, Kunimitsu.' Asahina tightened her grip on Tezuka and thrust her face deep into his chest, refused to let him go.

Tezuka looked at her and then to Kyo who was watching the whole thing. Tezuka began to peel her off him, not wanting the soccer captain to misunderstood them. He stopped on his track when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'It is okay, Tezuka. Why don't you take her to the nurse instead and I would take care of the rest,' Kyo assured. Honestly, he did feel jealous since Asahina seemed to prefer the bespectacled captain over him. But at the moment, he thought that her safety should be their priority.

Tezuka hesitated at first, Kyo should have been with her at this critical time since he was her boyfriend after all. However, he noticed that other than the strong grip she had on him, the rest of her was weakened so he decided that he shouldn't waste anymore time. She was losing a lot of blood afterall.

'No, both of you should bring her there. I'll stay here,' Fuji instead with his rare serious voice.

The captains look at Fuji and then to each other. 'I'll follow behind you, Tezuka,' Kyo said while watching Tezuka carrying her towards nurse's office.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Both of the captains waited outside of the nurse office as the nurse took care after the girl. The waiting gave the boys a lot of time to think about what had happened.

'I hope she would be fine,' Kyo said to nobody in particular. 'She was pretty much shaken just now.'

'She lost some blood but conscious when I was carrying her. She would be fine,' Tezuka assured, although not sure if those words are directed to the other captain or himself.

'What do you think was happening?' Kyo asked him. 'How could she be locked in? And why is there a gas smell in the clubhouse?'

Tezuka didn't answer him; there was no use speculating the situation. However, he agreed with Kyo that the circumstance didn't seem to look like an accident.

'Someone must have intentionally did this. That was the only reason why the door was locked from the outside.'

'...'

'Do you think someone could have been trying to sabotage her?' Kyo suggested although he couldn't imagine someone trying to hurt such a kind person like Asahina. 'I doubt that there are gas pipe or anything like that in the clubhouse which could cause the gas leakage. Something is wrong here.'

_Something is wrong; no doubt about _that, Tezuka agreed. He knew that the incident was too suspicious and they shouldn't let it slide. In fact, they are obligated to inform the school's administration about this and...

Seeing that Tezuka wasn't answering him, Kyo looked at the tennis captain as if searching a hidden emotion behind those detached facade. 'How do you feel about Rie, Tezuka?' he suddenly asked. Actually, he had wanted to ask the other captain about this a long time ago. It was just that the timing wasn't right and now they were alone here, he thought he may as well asked.

The unexpected question threw Tezuka off but he remained calm. He wondered if Kyo was asking this because Asahina preferred him to carry her here just now. 'There is nothing between us, Matsuhiro,' Tezuka assured, not looking at the other boy.

Kyo was skeptical with the answer for a while and continued observing him. However, he couldn't read the emotion behind Tezuka's impassiveness. 'I hope so, Tezuka. Because if you do have feeling for her, I know that I will never have any chance to win her over.'

Tezuka didn't answer him for a moment and thought of what Kyo had said. No matter how much he loved this girl, he would never do anything disgraceful such as stealing someone else's girlfriend. Never! 'You have my word, Matsuhiro.'

Kyo felt much relaxed hearing that. Leaning against the wall, he heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'She is the first girl I fell in love with. If there is anything that happen to her, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself.'

Tezuka kept his silence despite of the internal swirl of emotions. He felt as if something inside him broken and shattered into million pieces, hearing the other boy's confession.

'You probably wouldn't understand, but the moment I saw her, I knew that she is the one.'

Of course Tezuka understood! He fell for her the exact same way too. Inevitably. But right now, he wished that he wouldn't have fallen for her that easily.

'But she kept rejecting me. She kept saying that she couldn't have a relationship because she was not worth it.'

_That was what she told me too,_ Tezuka thought bitterly. He wondered how many guys Asahina had used the same excuse after leading them on.

'No matter how persistent I was, she still refused me.'

_Wait! _Tezuka turned to Kyo who was lost in his little world._ Asahina refused him?_

Kyo inhaled a deep breath and raked his hair with his fingers. 'I didn't understand why she said that at first but when I noticed the way she looked at you countless time, I realized that I am losing to you. In fact that there was a time I was about to accept the fact that she was not meant for me.'

'...'

'Luckily, despite of her feeling for you, you didn't seem to feel the same for her,' Kyo smiled. 'To be honest, I am grateful that you didn't return her feeling. You gave me another chance to be with her.'

'She IS yours. Why are you telling me all this, Matsuhiro.'

Kyo turned to him and arched his eyebrow. His face clearly showing his confusion. 'Mine? I wish she is.'

_What does he meant by that?_

'The truth is the only person she loves is you,' Kyo said finally, sadness was apparent in his eyes. 'I don't think... No, I am very sure that I would never be able to make her feel the same way for me no matter what I did,' Kyo revealed. _But I would never give up trying because I believe that one day she would realize how much I really love her if I prove to her enough._

Tezuka didn't know how to take in such information. Certainly, his heart felt lighter as if a heavy burden he bear was lifted after hearing that... but now what?

_I think that Asahina is blaming herself for her friend's death and she regrets everything that she did in Rikkai. I think that she deserves a second chance,_ he remembered what Fuji told him some time ago.

'That is why I would like to ask for a big favor from you, Tezuka.'

Tezuka looked questioningly at him. 'Favor?'

'To stay away from her.' Kyo saw that Tezuka was walking away. 'Where are you going?'

'I need to go and inform the principal about this incident,' Tezuka replied without turning around. The truth was he needed an excuse to think about the whole think about what Kyo told him. However, after a few steps away, he halted and turned to face the other captain. 'Captain Matsuhiro.'

Kyo looked at him and he could feel that something was different about Tezuka. 'Yes?'

'About the favor you were asking. I believe that by asking me that, you are disrespecting her. She is free to decided who she wanted to be with,' Tezuka didn't know what possessed him to say that but he felt that he needed to tell Kyo this. 'I think you are going to lose after all,' he said, leaving the surprised soccer captain.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Thanks for the review my fellow readers!!! you are absolutely awesome!!! Milisante, ecyoj06, Okinawa angel, DaydreamerMagby, Purplestylus, Fujiwara michiyo, bidia, Archerygrl1992, unknown player, , and TezukaBuchou! Oh and thank you fav-ing and alert-ing the fic.

Fsssshhh... wow... that is a long chappy... a long non-beta chappy! Sorry my english is crappy... especially the gas leakage smell thingie... I was contemplating to use butane but I feel that its too scientific...

Okay, i decided to ramble... this chap version was not suppose to be the one I wanted to post... I want to rewrite the chappy all over again which means no update until I finish my exam which is like in two or so weeks.... or maybe even next year since I am going to Edmonton for holiday... yep, that is until yesterday when I receive this review (you know who you are -hugz-) and I was like... hm... it's ok and lets just post this chap... I shouldn't be cruel to the readers afterall... well, something along that line... Oh, and I hope this unforeseen turn of event won't disappoint or confuse anyone.... I can make this misunderstanding going on and on.... but... whoa! I am going to type spoillers here... I need to shut up!

Coming next: Without mercy, Koharu shot the man with his gun. The sound filled the whole mansion.

Review please!


	29. Your Jersey, My Love

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume is Asahina's bestfriend and Oishi's girlfriend

Kiki is Asahina's bestfriend

Matsuhiro Kyo is Seigaku's soccer captain who also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Rikku is Seigaku's female captain

Yukari is Asahina's Rikkai rival

Ran is Asahina's ex-Rikkai double partner (Niou's girlfriend)

Yuuhi Toru is Asahina's Rikkai rival who died

Yuuhi Koharu is Toru's brother

Sendo is a guy from chapter 12 (Played against Asahina to save Tachibana Ann-chan)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

Your Jersey, My Love

Desperate, Asahina turned and bolted out the open sliding door onto the deck. A dark gray curtain of rain slammed into her, drenching her instantly as she leaped toward the railing, intending to swing over and drop into the shallow water where waves crashed and foamed on the shingle four feet below. Strong hands grabbed her by the waist, hauled her back down and turned her around.

"For God's sake, you've got this all wrong!" Tezuka yelled above the roar of the wind and the waves, the rain running down his face.

She struggled in his grip. "Let me go," she sobbed. "You don't want me, you've made that very clear." She didn't know if she made any sense, didn't care as she thrashed wildly in his arms.

"Does this look like I don't want you?" Tezuka pulled her close, trapping her against his strong body to stop her moving, and then his hot mouth was on hers, kissing her hard and recklessly. "You're a crazy girl," he moaned. "You make _me_ crazy. I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know myself anymore." He punctuated every breathless word with mad, feverish kisses. "There's only one thing I know for sure. If I don't have you, if I don't love you, I'm going to die.''

'Mitsu...'

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'You worthless men!' raged the young successor of the Yuuhi family, slamming his fist on an expensive table while glaring dangerously to his men who was standing before him in his office. 'You can't even take care of one girl?'

'We are sorry, Yuuhi-sama.' One of the men said, his legs was clearly shaken in fear. 'When I was about to set fire on the clubhouse, I heard someone was coming-'

'And you ran away before completing your task?' Yuuhi Koharu said menacingly through his gritted teeth. 'What are you? A coward? Running away from a bunch of kids!'

'I had specifically instructed him to lay low while carrying out his task, Yuuhi-sama. His action to get away in a situation where he might be seen was justifiable to avoid being caught.' His middle-aged advisor explained.

The previous man cowered and fell to his knee to ask for forgiveness although he knew that nothing he would have said could help his situation. To fail a task was an unforgivable thing in yakuza world.

The sight of the man before him was pathetic. Without mercy, Koharu shot the man with his gun. The sound echoed throughout the whole mansion. Throwing away his gun, as if nothing had happen, he sat down on a sofa, drinking his wine while his other men get rid of the body. 'Send more men after her. This time make sure that she is dead,' Koharu instructed his advisor.

'I am afraid I couldn't do that, Yuuhi-sama.' This earned him a glare from the younger man but didn't seem to affect the old advisor at all. 'After what had happen, it is best to cease activity for a while.'

'You are too cautious, old man.'

'And you shouldn't be careless, Yuuhi-sama. Since you just arrive in Japan, we needed to be discreet with our actions. Any drastic and careless action taken would bound to raise a few eyebrows. You should be aware that your father had specifically instructed me to watch your back and I am intended to do so,' the advisor said. 'We will get the girl soon or later. I just need time to make sure that this incident didn't leave any witness or evidence that could pointed to the Yuuhi's.'

The young man winced at his advisor's statement. 'There is nothing to be afraid of. The police is in our control after all. I want her to pay for what she did to Toru. She must die.'

'And she will,' assured his advisor. 'Your sister will be avenged, I promise that she will. But you would need to be patient.'

Koharu glared at the man before him. After a while, he finally said, 'You know what, I think I change my mind about killing her. Just bring her here to me then. Alive.'

'If that is you wish, Yuuhi-sama, I will gladly do so,' the advisor assured. 'After we know we are safe to do so.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

A lot of things had happened since the incident in the clubhouse yesterday. Asahina barely slept last night dwelling on the incident; no wonder she felt like crap all morning. She had considered to just stay at home today to make up for the lack of sleep but since the principal requested to see her this morning, she had no choice but to go. The incident certainly had reached the principal and he had personally asked her what had happened. She told him what she went through in the clubhouse and told him that she had no idea who did this which was in fact the truth. Okay, maybe that was not really true. She did suspect that the Yuuhis might be involved in this since the circumstance was similar to what had happen to Yuuhi Toru during the explosion in Rikkai. Too similar for it to be a coincidence. However, she had no way to proof her claim and she doubted that anybody would believe her anyway. So in the end, not wanting the school to have a bad reputation in the eyes of the media over such matter, the principal decided to overlook this incident.

However, the incident bothered her greatly. Not only because of how close she had been to death but the fact that this means her safety was in jeopardy and the risk of herself being found by Yuuhi's men made her question whether she should moved out of this place to a safer unknown location. Unfortunately, she couldn't do so even if she wanted to. Keisuke's instruction was clear that she was to stay put in any circumstances until he told her otherwise. This was the promised she was forced to make before Keisuke left her to live on her own. So, for now there was nothing she could do but wait for Keisuke to contact her. She had left yet another message to him and told him everything that had happened in that message. _He would know what to do, _she assured herself. _But is waiting the right thing to do?_ she thought. She had been trying to get hold of him since like... months now!_ Why wouldn't he return my call? Is he in trouble right now?_ she thought worriedly and later another terrifying thought washed over her. _Is he dead?_ _No that couldn't be. Impossible! He would have somehow tell me that because he promised that he would. _She reprimanded herself for being stupid thinking of such a thing. _But the question is that would he be able to keep that promise?_ Asahina knew that when push came to shove, she would have to assume him dead anyway and leave Seishun Gakuen as soon as possible no matter how dangerous that decision would be. However, it would be hard for her to do that because not only she had grown fondness to this school but she knew that without Keisuke, she probably would be as good as dead.

The girl sighed, settling herself under a tree just outside the entrance of their school's administration building. After the meeting, she finally decided to attend class, hoping that it would keep her mind busy. Not that it worked though. The only thing that she remembered from this morning class was Momo stuffing himself with his huge bento which never failed to amuse her.

Talking about the tennis regulars, her mind wandered to a certain captain who she hadn't had the gut to confront with ever since he carried her to the nurse office. She wanted to thank him for 'saving' her but judging from the way he just left her with Kyo that day, it was probably a wise not to do so. Besides she was afraid of what she might see or hear if she did: probably hatred or another venomous insults. So, she decided to just suck it up and move on.

_Enough thinking about this, _she ordered to herself. _Where is Momo anyway? _She scanned around for the boy but he was not in sight. Deciding to just wait for him anyway, she pulled out a notebook and a pen. She scribbled a few things before pausing to think, tapping her pen on her chin. Asahina whirled around when she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes. 'Momo, osoi!' She exclaimed, expecting to see Momo with his playful grin but saw Fuji instead. 'Syuusuke? What are you doing here?' she finally asked.

'Hi, I just happen to pass by and saw you.' Fuji greeted and sat beside Asahina. 'No cooking club meeting or tennis practice today?'

'I don't feel like attending any club's activities right now.'

'Why do you decided to stay then?'

'I am suppose to meet Momo-chan. He said that he wanted to pass something over to me ,' she explained. 'Aren't you suppose to be in the practice, right now?'

'I am.'

Asahina waited for him to explain further but he didn't so she decided not to ask and continue what she was doing just now.

'What are you writing?' He asked peering over Asahina's shoulder.

Asahina quickly closed her notebook and smirked. 'No peeking, Syuusuke.'

'Prank book?' Fuji guessed.

'I wish. I don't get prank idea that easily,' the girl chuckled.

'I hear you on that one. It's kinda of hard to come up with ideas when there's no victim around you.'

'That is a lie, Syuusuke. I'd say that you know exactly what prank you would do and whom should the unlucky person would be the moment you wake up in the morning.'

'You know me to well, Rie-chan,' Fuji turned away from her with that innocent smile.

'Of course I do,' Asahina cooed.

'So, it's a diary then?' he guessed again.

'You are not going to quit until you get it right, are you?'

'Is it a love letter to Tezuka?'

'No, it's a strategy book.' Asahina blushed at the mentioned of the captain's name. 'I usually brainstorm my tennis tactics and hypothesized techniques in my spare time.'

'And here you are, telling everybody that you don't play tennis anymore,' he teased.

'I don't. But that doesn't mean that I can't think about it,' she defended.

'Well, I guess tennis is addictive. Once you are involved, it's hard to get out,' Fuji remarked, absentmindedly. 'So, what are you brainstorming about right now?'

'If it's possible to develop a shot which constantly changing its spin type while in midair.'

'I think, both of us know that it is possible. The real question is how to do that.'

'Yeah, you are right,' she admitted. There was no use of hiding her thoughts; he was a tensai too after all. 'I am just thinking that if I could change the speed and direction of the ball, why not the spin?'

'An ultimate control of your ball. A godly technique,' he nodded. 'I guess, it's something only a spin goddess like you can do.'

'Not really, Syuusuke. If we are talking about an ultimate control, you are the only one who can do that. Controlling both yours and your opponent's shots. Now that is a godly technique.'

'You are over-estimating me, Rie-chan.'

'Am I?'

'Yes.'

Asahina decided to drop the subject and carry on with their previous conversation. It was no use arguing over the truth. 'If I can constantly change the spin type of my shot while in the midair, then I would be able to confuse my opponent.'

'I see. In other words, while your spin is constantly changing, there is no way to return the ball. Because if your opponent's return does not counteract your spin, then the hit is no different than a hit by a blindfolded opponent.'

'Exactly. A wild ball. But, I am not really aiming for that actually. I am hoping that it would prevent players who intensively manipulate the ball's spin from executing their techniques.'

'Like my Triple Counters.'

'Well...' Asahina hesitated. 'I guess yeah. I mean, you need certain type of spin from your opponent before you could execute your godly-technique Counters. Like to perform Tsubame Gaeshi, you need a top spin shot.'

'Then there are at least two weakness in you technique, Rie-chan.'

'I know,' the girl agreed. 'Players like Kikumaru-senpai and Ry-chan would be able able to see the ball and defeat it easily. With their eyesight and good reflex, they be able to identify the spin the moment just before they hit it. However, there were only a handful of players with such ability.'

'But even players with normal eyesight will also give you trouble too. It's a wild ball after all. Even you couldn't predict the course.'

'My prediction might not be perfect but with Flash Step, I think I could handle the wild ball.'

'Not going to work every time, Rie.'

'No technique is a hundred percent success, Syuusuke.'

'I still wouldn't use the technique. You would be in trouble especially against power players like Kawamura and Momo.'

'I am not stupid using that technique only. I have various other techniques too. Besides, it's success rate is very high if I am playing double.'

Fuji turned to her questioningly.

'What? I was a double player, Syuusuke. I never played single match in official tournament.'

'Double with Ran-san?'

'She is the best double player, I ever known.'

'Eiji would thought the same about Oishi as Saeki to Itsuki.'

Asahina laughed. 'You are right.'

'Does that means that you're planning to go back to Rikkai in the future?'

'Just because I am thinking of strategy for playing double? No, I am just doing this to for fun. It keeps my mind off... things.'

'I see,' he nodded. 'You said that you are waiting for Momo, right? Why don't you come to our court? It has been a long time since you've been there.'

'Uh.... it's okay.'

'You can't avoid Tezuka forever, you know,' Fuji said suddenly. 'And you shouldn't let him did that to you as well.'

'I prefer not to talk about this, if you don't mind, Syuusuke,' Asahina requested. Admittedly, she was surprised that Fuji brought this topic up but then again Fuji and Tezuka seemed to be very close friends. 'I have enough things in my mind already.'

'I am sorry.'

'It's okay, he is your friend. I can understand your concern about him.'

'You are my friend as well, Rie-chan.' Meaning he was concern about her too.

'Thank you but I think this issue is for us to handle on our own.'

'Okay, I understand.'Fuji nodded finally after a brief pause. 'Oh, I don't mean talk bad about your new technique but you can come up with better technique than that.' Fuji stood up, brushing away dirt on his pants. 'Playing tennis will greatly help your brainstorming so feel free to come to our court whenever you feel like it.'

'Thanks, Syuusuke.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Flipping through clips of papers he was about to hand in to Ryuuzaki sensei, Tezuka made his way to the administration building. Somehow one of the papers fell off onto the ground and before the captain could pick it up, the wind blew it away from him, coincidentally towards where Asahina was.

He stopped on his track when he noticed a girl lying under the tree, who apparently was sleeping. The wind blew again, and this time the paper landed right beside her. Slowly, he approached her and picked up the paper.

Tezuka stood there longer than he intended to. It had been a long time since he allowed himself to be this close to her. Gazing the sleeping figure, tracing her features with nothing short of familiar appreciation.

So many questions he wanted to ask her that hung over his head since yesterday's incident. So many questions. He contemplated to give her a call last night but he didn't think that she would answer him anyway. _But should I really talk to her?_ Tezuka thought standing before her. He was wondered whether he should apologized to her for acting like a jerk and ignoring her like he did. _Of course I should but would she forgive me? _He doubted that Asahina would give him a chance to explain himself to her now, not after all the cruel things he said to her. And he knew he deserved that. But, he loved her. He truly did with all his heart and he would never meant to hurt her. Never. But that was exactly what he did and he felt like an idiot. _W__ould she be able to_ _forgive me?_ he wondered again while watching her sleeping on the ground.

At last, the boy decided not to disturbed her. However, before he left Asahina to head for Ryuuzaki-sensei's office, he took off his jersey's jacket and began to lay it on her.

"Mitsu..." she moaned and turned, her back to him, she curled into a tight ball. When Tezuka paused at the mention of his name, the girl jerked. _Did she just call my name?_

'Asahina-san?' he whispered, not sure if he wanted her to be awake or not. He wondered what her reaction would be if she did. Maybe hatred on her face, which he wouldn't be surprise. "Asahina-san." He tried again, but she didn't rouse.

When the girl didn't seem would wake up anytime soon so he thought that it would be best to leave her alone. Besides, Ryuuzaki-sensei was waiting for him in her office. With one last look, he made his way into the building.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina stirred, coming awake slowly. Her thoughts were slightly clouded and she blinked several times, slowly aware of her surrounding. She wondered how long she had been sleeping but it must have been fitful, for her body felt heavy. Then, she realized a jersey laid on her, covering her body which was the reason why she felt so comfortably warm.

Pulling the jacket up to her chin, she could smell a familiar scent on it. She smiled and nuzzled it for a while, taking in the manly scent she had grown to love.

Suddenly, Asahina's eyes shot open and instinctively she threw the jacket away as if it was filthy dirty. "What the hell am I doing?!" she scolded herself, quickly sitting up as Momo's face went through her mind. 'Am I out of my mind?'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

The thought of her nuzzling Momo's jersey made her somewhat nauseated. She couldn't believe what she just did. _What the hell is wrong with me? _she thought, convinced that the jacket belong to her bestfriend. Asahina felt like she wanted to whack herself with a racket (which fortunately she didn't have) repeatedly every time she looked down for the nth times at the jacket she was holding. She considered returning the item to the powerhorse player before going home but decided against it because the tennis practice should be over by now. Besides she probably turned red as tomatoes before the boy. _I am not falling in love with him! _she reprimanded herself, slapping her forehead just for a good measure. _I AM NOT!!!!_

As Asahina passed the front gate, she successfully distracted herself, recalling the fact that Tezuka usually waited for her at the front gate of the school whenever they had an outing. She sighed for how much she missed the Seigaku captain and the times they had spent time together in the past so much. Then, she saw at the corner of her eyes a shadowy figure outside the front gate, at Tezuka's usual waiting spot. Her heart nearly skipped a beat in joy and she quickly turned around, thinking that it could be the stoic captain standing there waiting for her. To her disappointment, it wasn't him but someone else in other school's uniform who probably was waiting for her girlfriend to come out. The guy was holding a red rose and a heart shaped chocolate box. Asahina rolled her eyes at the boy for his lameness and his lack of creativity on his choice of present but at the same time she wondered if Tezuka would ever do that for her.

She sighed again, this time in hope to rid off all the depressing thoughts from her mind. She told herself that she would get a long warm bath to sooth her nerve as soon as she got home. Happy at that thought, Asahina speed up her pace. Well, she would have if it wasn't for a familiar monotonous voice behind her.

'I would have waited there but that boy was already there when I got here,' the boy said as he set out slowly towards her.

When he spoke to her, she felt as if a bucket of water fell on her. She didn't need to turn around to find out the owner of that masculine voice. She knew exactly who that was! He was the boy who caused her to feel all sort of crazy feelings lately. Pleasantly surprised to learn it was Tezuka calling after her, she nearly smiled, but then remembered the bitterness between them so refrained from doing so before turning to him.

The image of his lengthy stride and the shift of his broad shoulder made her pulse quicken and she could feel goosebumps ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt intimidated by him or because she missed him greatly. But one thing for sure was that she had subconsciously took a few step back away from him and fixed her eyes anywhere else but him.

Seeing her stood rigid away from him, Tezuka could see that the girl was afraid of him which really broke his heart. He must had done and said terrible things to her to make her think that he would hurt her right now. Deciding to keep a good distance between themselves, he drew to a halt about few feet away from her, and said, 'Would you mind if I walk you home? There is something I need to talk with you about.'

She still couldn't believe that Tezuka was there standing before her and was actually talking to her. She wondered if she should run away from him to avoid him from hurting her feeling again but her legs felt rooted to the ground. For a long moment, she looked up to him, analyzing him and tried to read the expression of his face. Then, she realized that the iciness she usually felt radiating from him was no longer there. She felt slightly relaxed although she knew that this doesn't mean he had forgive her, but at least he didn't seem to show hatred towards her anymore. At that very thought, it took her whole being to hold back the tears of relief and to keep her emotionless facade. But, it was difficult to stop waves of emotions which currently hitting her hard. _I miss you, Kunimitsu._ _You have no idea how much I miss you. _She replayed the words again and again in her mind as they stood facing each other. _Is he feeling what I'm feeling? __she_ wondered._ Or is it only me who's losing my mind?_ A part of her wanted to run to him, wrapped her arms around him, kissed him and told him how she felt for him, but the other wanted to run away from him and hate him for what he had said to her.

'Wait, where are you going?' Tezuka asked as Asahina was about to walk away from him.

'Home,' she told him coldly, over her shoulder. She had stooped so low in the past in order to ask for the forgiveness which she would never get from Tezuka. She would never again allowed herself to be trumped on by the likes of him and determined to hold on to any dignity she had left in his eyes.

Her wariness was expected but Tezuka wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to go home empty handed.

'Let me go,' she demanded when Tezuka caught her wrist to stop her from leaving. 'What do you want?'

'To talk.'

Asahina stopped herself from snipping back at him when she saw the determine look on his face. 'So talk.'

'Not here, Asahina-san.'

'If you intend to insult me again, I would rather you do it here. That way I could just slap you on the spot so that people around here would know what a jerk you are.'

Tezuka looked at her, unimpressed with her stubbornness. Here he was trying to talk to her, maybe apologize to her but she didn't seem to give him the chance to do so. But, could he blamed her for that? He knew that he at least deserve that slap after saying all cruel things to her especially those unfounded accusation about her and Kyo. 'I wouldn't have come here if that is what I intended to do.'

_He was right. He didn't have to repeat his cruelness again to send his massage across. What he said before this was more than enough to bear and it still stung, _she thought. 'Then, there is nothing for us to talk about.' Asahina took a deep breath and continued, 'I don't think I am ready to listen to what you've got to say to me.'

'At least listen to this.' Tezuka grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving. _I will not let you go again. Not this time. _However, the moment she looked into his eyes, waiting him to continue, he was at lost to what he was about to say. 'Would you –' Tezuka felt as if a golf ball was stuck in his throat. _Just say it, _he thought looking into those anticipating emerald orbs. 'Would you –' he tried again, this time his tongue harden.

'Would I what, Tezuka-senpai?' Asahina asked, this time not as harsh as before. In fact, it wasn't harsh at all. _It was unlike him to be this... tongue-tied._

His gaze fell onto those lips of hers where that saccharine voice which was saying his name coming from. How he wished she would call him by his first name like she used to. 'What about tomorrow then?

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes, would you go fishing with me tomorrow afternoon?' he asked.

Paused.

'No,' she decided finally.

'No?'

'Of course not. Why would I want to go out with you?'

'Asahina-san-'

'I don't wish to go, Tezuka-senpai. So, if you'd excuse me, I need to go home now.'

As the girl was about to walk away from him, he said somewhat bitterly, 'At least would you give me my jersey back, then.'

'Huh?'

'My jersey,' he repeated. 'You are holding to it right now.'

Asahina looked at him dumbfounded. 'This is yours?'

'Yes.'

'Oh...' she said, handing the item over to him. A part of her felt relief that it belonged to the captain and not Momo. _Thank goodness! _The captain wore his jersey as Asahina stole a few glances, appreciating how good he looked in that uniform. Clearing her throat, she said, 'About the fishing thing-'

Tezuka halted and waited for her to continue, but didn't look at her.

'Would this weekend be okay with you?' she asked shyly.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina spent two hours choosing what to wear for fishing with the Seigaku captain. When Asahina had finally stepped out of her apartment building, Tezuka was leaning against the gate, waiting for her. He seemed to be deep in thought and when he glanced up at her, he did a double-take: running an appreciative gaze from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

Asahina felt a flush rise up her neck and a horrible feeling attacked her stomach as she misunderstood Tezuka's gaze. _Oh my goodness, did I overdo on my clothes? _she thought while looking down her attire. A simple white top over a short blue skirt. _Maybe these clothes are not suitable for fishing trip after all. What the hell do people wear for fishing, anyway?_ The captain just stood there, rooted to the spot but didn't say anything. _Why?_ she wondered miserably at his silence. _Oh this is great! He must have thought that I am weird or something._ Asahina lowered her gaze to the ground, wishing she could dissolve and disappear into thin air.

She almost made a U-turn back to her apartment to change her clothes when Tezuka finally said, 'Where are you going?'

'I, um… going back in.'

Tezuka cocked his eyebrow questioningly. 'Why?'

'You don't like what I am wearing.'

'What makes you think that?'

'You don't have to hide it from me. I know...'

'Asahina-san –'

'I can see it from your face that you don't like it.'

'I think you look…' Gorgeous was the first word that crossed his mind. '…fine.'

'Really?' Asahina asked skeptically.

Tezuka knew that he wasn't good at this so he decided not to say any further of the matter. 'We are changing plan. We are not going fishing.'

'Why?' Asahina bewildered. 'Look, I can change into something suitable for fishing. You don't have to cancel it.'

'Let's go for a walk instead,' he tried to explain.

'But –'

'The weather is good for walking.'

'The weather is good for fishing too,' she retorted. Well, she never had gone fishing before so she didn't know if she was right or not.

'It is okay –'

'It is not okay!' she asked. She didn't know why she was so worked up by this; all she knew was that she did. End of story. Well, not really. _Wait!_ Asahina peered over Tezuka's shoulder searching for something. Weird, she couldn't find it. 'Where is your fishing... stuffs?'

'That what I was trying to tell you. My father went fishing with his friend today and bring the fishing gears along with him so I couldn't bring you fishing.'

'Oh,' she said, feeling stupid for arguing over nothing. 'You should have told me that earlier.' she blushed, embarrassed of her mistake. _If we are not going fishing what was the point I spent two hours choosing what to wear just now?!_

Tezuka looked at her with his usual emotionless façade but inwardly amused by her antics. It had been a long time since he saw her acting like this. He couldn't explain why but all he knew was he missed this particular side of her. Without saying anything else, Tezuka began to walk, coolly putting his hands in his pockets, expecting the girl to follow him.

Asahina wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out but unfortunately for her, Tezuka turned around in time and saw her. Feeling embarrass, she followed him.

...

...

...

*osoi = late

Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! ecyoj06, bidia, invisible-gurl, renren, milisante, tezukabuchou, fujiwara michiyo, unknown player, otakugal, purplestylus...

The last chappy for year 2008!!! Yey! Time comes and goes too fast that it's already one year since this fic started... Yey! I wanted to post this on xmas... but the malls here had irresistible offers so I have to postpone the update... my sincerest apology... huhuhuh... um... yeah... Happy New Year everyone!!! Yey!

Your review will make me happy...

Next chapz: 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now. I really don't appreciate anybody sneaking behind my back and you have no right butting into my privacy like that,' she said, pain was obvious in her eyes.


	30. I know this is a selfish request

I know this is a selfish request

OC characters:

Asahina Rie by now you should know who she is.

Megume is Asahina's bestfriend and Oishi's girlfriend

Kiki is Asahina's bestfriend

Matsuhiro Kyo is Seigaku's soccer captain who also like Asahina.

Keisuke will be explain in later chapter but for now, lets 'assume' him as Asahina's guardian.

Rikku is Seigaku's female captain

Yukari is Asahina's Rikkai rival

Ran is Asahina's ex-Rikkai double partner (Niou's girlfriend)

Yuuhi Toru is Asahina's Rikkai rival who died

Yuuhi Koharu is Toru's brother

Sendo is a guy from chapter 12 (Played against Asahina to save Tachibana Ann-chan)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

...

...

...

The park where Tezuka took Asahina to was indeed beautiful, with trees and walking paths. The water was clear and blue, and the wind breeze felt so nice under the warm sunshine. It had been a long time since she felt this relaxed for a long time and the place really soothed her inside. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to take in the sweet scent of flowers floating in the air. _This is absolutely beautiful_, Asahina thought, standing beside the silent captain at the edge of a lake. They hadn't talk to each other since they left Asahina's apartment. Both didn't know how or where to begin their conversation; hoping the other would take the lead; to give time to themselves thinking over on the best way to convey their feeling for the other person without making a fool of themselves in the process.

'Have you ever been to this place before?' Tezuka asked, fixing his eyes on the distant spot before him. The abruptness caught her by surprise. Ever since she knew him, Tezuka was never the one who initiated a conversation.

'No, I haven't,' Asahina answered simply, without looking at him. Silence followed as Tezuka was at lost to what else to talk about and Asahina wasn't sure what she was suppose to say next, which was unusual to her. N_eed to say something, _she thought but nothing came out from her; she wondered if Tezuka felt the uptight atmosphere as she did. Summoning all the courage she had within her, Asahina said, 'I thought you would never talk to me ever again after what I have done,' then she added, 'I am sorry. I know what I did was terrible –'

'Asahina-san, before you go any further…' Tezuka interrupted, turning to her. Then, taking a deep breath he mustered his courage to continue.

Asahina looked down, feeling somewhat nervous. She close her eyes tight, waiting for the truth that was about to hit her. _This is it. The part when he would say that he had finally understand so let's just forget everything and be friends again._ In the past, she probably would gladly to accept him as a friend but now that when she finally realized her true feeling towards him, she didn't think that she would be able to bear hearing that. _Friends, _the word somewhat scared her. She really didn't want that.

'I apologize for all offensive and unfounded... accusation I've said. I realized that I was wrong and -'

'What?' she asked, surprised to hear the apology.

Tezuka saw her bewildered look, not sure what she was asking him. 'I said-'

'You are... apologizing?'

Tezuka paused for a while. Judging from her expression, the girl wasn't expecting him to apologize. 'I guess I am,' he finally said. 'I know that I was being unfair-'

'Why the sudden change? You hated me before this so why-'

'I never hated you, Asahina-san,' he tried to convinced her. 'I am sorry that it looked that way. I was just... frustrated. But I can assure you that it was never hatred.'

'I don't get it.'

'All this time, I thought that you and Matsuhiro were together,' he explained. 'I thought you were making a fool of me, taking advantages, and making fun of my feeling...' the boy continued after pausing. '...for you.'

'Do I really look like that kind girl to you?' she asked, pain was evident in her voice. But, at least her hunch was right; Tezuka did thought that she was having a relationship with Kyo.

'I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

'...'

'Matsuhiro told me that there was nothing between you and him.'

'That's...' Asahina didn't know what to say. 'That's what I had been trying to tell you all those times. That Matsuhiro is nothing but a friend to me. This misunderstanding could have been avoided if you hadn't be so stubborn.'

'I know. It is getting out of hand. We did nothing but hurting each other. I think that to avoid this kind of thing from happening again, we would need to settle everything once and for all.'

'Oh?' Asahina lowered her head. She really didn't expect this. As far as she knew, Tezuka was a guy of a few words. For him to say all of these showed her how serious he was about the matter. 'What do you mean?'

'I think it is important to tell you that I went to visit Yukimura. He told me everything about you and your past in Rikkai,' he said suddenly. 'Since Matsuhiro is not the reason why you are so reluctant to...' Tezuka couldn't bring himself to recall the time she rejected her. 'I am wondering if your reason has anything to do with your past.'

Her eyes widened, registering what Tezuka had said. 'You did what?' Asahina said finally, snapping her head to his direction. She couldn't believe what she was hearing nor did she knew how to react to what he had said.

The captain nodded and then he proceeded on telling her everything Yukimura and Ran had told him and Fuji. He knew that this conversation would be an awkward start but he wanted to deal with this as soon as possible because he thought that if this issue was in fact the root of all Asahina's problems, they would need to deal with it right away. Besides, he wanted her to know that she could trust him with her secret and his feeling for her won't change no matter how dark her past was.

While Tezuka was talking, Asahina found that it was very hard to breathe for a while. Although she could detect no note of disgust nor harsh judgment in his deep voice, the girl was convinced that was not what the captain really feel. Why? Because what she did in the past – every single thing that she had done – was unforgivable. _Maybe it is better this way? At least he would know now what kind of person I was: a cold blooded wretch who would do anything to my friends in order to get what I wanted, no matter how ruthless I had to be. _Trying to gather any self-control left in her, she whispered after he was done. 'So you knew it?' Asahina whispered to herself, taking a step back. _He knew it! _She looked at him to search for any hidden emotions behind those hazel eyes but she found nothing in those orbs but warmth gazing back at hers. The hatred she was expecting from him was not _there. How could that be possible? Is it because he was hiding them so well. Or is it because__ he feel pity for me?_ The last thought somehow made her angry. To her, let it be anger, hatred, or disgust, she could handle anything else from him but sympathy and pity. Her pride and ego wouldn't allow such thing to disgrace her character.

Tezuka could see that she was shaken by what he said and judging from the way her shoulder shook, he knew that she was trying to hold back her tears. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her this, _he thought feeling guilty for what he had done. However, he knew that soon or later she would find out what he knew and he would rather her find that out from him because he knew her well enough to know that she would hate him for not telling her himself. So, he preferred to deal this now together with her to avoid unnecessary misunderstanding in the future. They had enough issues to deal with without adding more to them. 'Asahina-san, you need to know that you could always trust me.'

Asahina felt too ashamed to face the boy after what he had known about her and for who she was. She knew that she was breaking down. When he tried to reach for her, she slapped his hand away. A tight, choking sensation filled her throat. 'I got to go.' Asahina finally broke off. Her pale, delicate molded face twisting with anger, her body was quaking. This was definitely wasn't the way she wanted him to find out about her. But, it didn't matter now, all she wanted to do now was to run away from him. She would never let anyone see her breaking like this. Never!

Tezuka refused to yield to her request and caught her shoulder, hoping that she would to calm down. 'Asahina-san, please listen to me,' he continued, his voice thick with emotion.

'Why should I?' Asahina asked, turning to him. Her finely sculpted face was as pale as milk except for the splashes of angry pink on her cheeks, and her huge green eyes blazed at him. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now. I really don't appreciate anybody sneaking behind my back. You have no right butting into my privacy like that,' she said, pain was obvious in her eyes. It was hard to accept that Tezuka was that kind of person and she couldn't believe that she had fallen for someone like him. 'You know what! Forget it. I don't need to know. I am going home! I don't think I can befriend with a jerk like you,' she added, turning away.

'Rie, wait.' Tezuka stopped her as he held her wrist, holding it tighter this time. He had let her go just like that in the past and it caused him an unbearable pain. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistake. Never again. 'I need you to listen to me.'

'It's Asahina-san for you, Tezuka Kunimitsu buchou! And I am not interested to listen to you. Let go of me or else -'

'I thought we agree that we are going to deal everything today.' he said, ignoring her threat. She looked furious enough to chew nails and spit out screws. Yet here he stood trying to reason with her.

'What do you care?!' she shouted, struggling to escape from him. 'As much as I am concern, you are just a jerk who didn't respect my privacy at all.'

'I do care, Asahina-san. Believe it or not, I do care for you .' His words stabbed her right into her heart and he sounded really stopped struggling and looked at him. 'How much longer are you going continue running away from your problem?'

That moment, she admitted that he was right; she was getting tired of running away. But, what should she do instead? 'There is nothing you can do about this. This is way beyond your-'

'I admit that I am not sure how to deal with this but I need you to understand that I care for you not for what you were but for what you are now.'

'No! Please don't say that,' she flinched, turning away from him, as if his words burned her.

'I am telling you the truth,' he whispered softly as his soft hazel eyes caressing her face soothingly.

'Stop! Just stop! I don't need your pity.'

_Pity? _The Seigaku captain thought. Realizing that she had misunderstood him, he assured her that everything he said was not out of pity. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to convince her enough to avoid her anger. He knew her well enough that whenever she was angry, she would never listen to anybody.

'I hurt many people in Rikkai. I killed Yuuhi Toru. I caused my family death. I am a murderer!' she shouted angrily, the words shuddering up her chest. 'How am I suppose to tell you that? Hell, what do you expect me to do?' she told him in frustration.

Tezuka looked into her fierce eyes and said, 'To trust me.'

Asahina looked at him in confusion; directly into those tender dark piercing orbs. She was clearly not expecting him to say that and didn't know how to react to his words, but slowly her features softened nevertheless. 'Trust you?' she whispered but the question was directed more to herself rather than to him. 'If you know about this, you probably...'

'I probably would be surprised at first but I would have understand.'

'No, I don't think so. You are so perfect and you have everything I could only dream of having. A happy family, good friends around you, a brilliant student in everything you do, an invincible tennis player. You are too perfect, Kunimitsu. Sometimes you are too perfect that I envy your life.'

'Asahina-san-'

'I am just a filthy stain tainting your perfect world.'

'I am never perfect,' Tezuka replied. _Not without you._

'Whatever. That doesn't change the fact that you'll never understand me and there is nothing I hate more than someone who pretended to understand because you just don't.'

'Really? Try me.'

Asahina was about to tell him otherwise but the determine look on his face told her that she would only waste her time if she did. So, she decided to give in at last. 'I don't know... I don't know where to start.'

'You could start from the very beginning. I'll listen to you.'

The girl turned away from him, hesitantly began her story. 'I've told you before that after mom's death, my father had changed, haven't I?' she asked him and he nodded. 'He was no longer the same person who used to love me. Although, he never told me, but I know that he hated me and accused me for her death,' she added. 'So, I thought that if only I could do something that would definitely impress him, he would be proud of me and he would no longer hate me. I wanted my dad's attention, Kunimitsu. So much that I didn't care about anything else as long as I could have his attention,' she blurted out without thinking. 'I devoted myself to work so hard to be a top student for so many years in hope that one day he would accept me. At that time, I care nothing but only two things; to be the best in my study and in tennis. Everything else didn't matter at all.'

Tezuka listened to her tentatively. He could hear so much pain and regret in her voice and the thought that she had went through this broke his heart. He wanted to bring her closer to him and slipped his arms around her waist, but hesitated; wondering if she would mind him doing so.

'You had no idea how happy I was when I was admitted into one of the elite school like Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu under my previous school's recommendation. I went home that day believing that this was it! The chance that I could make my father proud of me had come at last. The chance I had been waiting for so long,' she said, sadness was apparent in her eyes. 'But, you know what? When I arrived home, I saw a little girl at our house's front lawn playing happily while my father was busy "stuffing" his face on a woman who I was told much later was my stepmother and the girl was my stepsister.' Asahina paused for a while, calming herself from crying. 'He told me... no, he informed me that from that day on, the two of them would live in the house. He didn't even care how I felt about this! I was totally pissed off. How dare he tarnished the memory of my mom by marrying another woman? I mean, why did he married another woman if he still loved my mum so much? Wasn't that the reason why he hated me so much all those time?'

Tezuka didn't say anything and continued to listen. What possibly could he say to her? That he was sorry and wished that it never happened? He couldn't even began to phantom how hurt she felt back then. To face this on her own in such a young age.

'So, I decided not to give a damn anymore. I told myself that if he didn't care about me, then I would do the same thing to him too. From that moment on, I secluded myself from him and his new family. We rarely seen each other despite of living under the same roof since I spent most of the time at school by leaving the house early before they even woke up and came home late. Every single day. It was tough living like that every single day. I was filled with hatred every time I saw them happily together, conveniently ignoring me,' she said bitterly. 'That time, my popularity among the first years in Rikkai was raising because of my talent in tennis. I had to admit that it felt so good to be the centre of those attentions where everyone was awed wherever you go, saying how perfect I am with that great look, talent, and brain. I don't know how it happened but over the time, I grew arrogant of my new found dominance over my fellow first year. I started to abuse my popularity. Using my fellow first years to vent out my anger and frustration over my dad that I had bottled up all those years. It felt so good because for once, I am the one in control of my life and my surrounding. I kept doing it over and over again without remorse until Toru was transferred to our school.' Asahina laughed bitterly. ''She was one hell of a rival. The girl was so brave to fight against me both inside and outside of the court. It wasn't long until most of the students took her side, including the members of our tennis team in order to stop me from hurting more people. They even gone into such trouble setting up a rematch to see who was the number one player for our female tennis team. That was when I decided to teach her a lesson. I knew that Toru was claustrophobic so, I kept her inside a closet in science lab where people rarely went to. Everything went according to plan except that...' she trailed off as guilt and sheer sadness bombarded her.

'Asahina-san'

'The lab explode, Kunimitsu,' she cut him off. 'I don't know how that could have happen. They said that it was gas leakage that cause the explosion.'

'They?'

'The firemen who investigated the cause of the explosion.'

'So you've been blaming yourself for her death ever since?'

'Blaming? I am responsible for her death. I brought her to her death.'

'You are not that kind of person who would kill someone.'

'How could you say that? You are not even there?'

'Are you saying that you deliberately cause the gas leakage then?'

_What_? Asahina thought in shock. _How could he even suggest that?_ 'No.'

'Would you have locked the girl inside the lab if you have known that there would be an explosion?'

Asahina shook her head instead.

'But you didn't know that place was going to explode. It was an accident.'

'She wouldn't die if I didn't kept her there!'

'Asahina-san, you didn't know-'

'Does it matter? I might have not known about the gas leakage but what I did made no different than me killing her with my own hands. She died because of my selfishness,' Asahina said angrily. ' And I couldn't save her, Kunimitsu. I tried to pull her out of that place, hoping that she would be alright... but it was too late. There was a lot of blood on her. I barely recognized that it was her.'

He couldn't imagine what she had been through. He was sure that the girl was trying to take all the blame by herself but now he was here, he wouldn't allow her to bear the burden alone. 'I understand that there are mistakes which could haunt a person for the rest of his life. There was no going back to change things. You just had to live with it. Take it as a lesson to make you a better person.'

'You don't understand. Toru wouldn't have died if I didn't lock her up in the lab,' Asahina quivered, tears falling down her cheeks. _And if it wasn't for that, the Yuuhi family wouldn't take revenge and kill my whole family. I am the one who caused all of them to die. _Yes, she was angry at her father so much, but not enough to kill them.

Seeing her sorrowful lost expression, he felt a tug on his heartstring. Tezuka turned her around and hold tight onto her. He could feel tension thrumming through her as he tightened his embrace. It was all he knew to do, simply to hold her until the storm passed.

Asahina was no longer be able to hold her tears the moment Tezuka wrapped himself around her. Every time she sobbed, she felt it: a deep, tearing pain low in her center. _Memories. So many memories._ A sad, lost feeling settled over her as she remembered her old self she had once been. Her greed and desire for power had altered the entire course of her life. She had tried to convinced herself that the tragedy that had happened had taught her a lesson that she would never be able to forget. However, it had to cost her the life of her family and ever since their death, she had lost the purpose to live.

She remembered very well what she had been going through after her family's death. She would always cry in her sleep. She would wake up and felt her heart knotted in anger. But no matter how much she cried and prayed, she knew the painful truth – her family was never going to return.

She was thrown into the world of darknesss, anger, frustration, and self-pity. Once a fiercely confident girl, Asahina now felt condemned by the terrible twist of fate to become powerless and helpless. A cloud of depression hung over her once optimistic spirit. She was nothing but an empty shell, getting through each day. She disgusted herself. Hated what she had done before this. Until Megume and Kiki came into her life and make her realize that she should learn to forgive herself and to give her a chance to be happy.

Yes, she was glad that she chose to be transferred to Seishun Gakuen and met Megume and Kiki. Friendship. It was a priceless gift that Kiki and Megume gave her and they had filled her life with it. They had taught her to love and trust again, and to laugh; something that she thought she was incapable of doing for such a long time after her mother's death. Being around them also helped her to keep her demon at bay and they made her too busy to spend much time mourning over the nightmare she'd left behind. But deep down, in a secret place she seldom acknowledged, the yearning for her family was still there, waiting to assail her when her defenses were down.

He had a feeling that she was no longer with him, the essence of her departed and traveled back another time and another place. He tightened his hold on her and assured her in low soothing tone. He could almost feel her returning to awareness, inch by torturous inch. He regretted that he had been acting cold towards her every time she had tried to clear the misunderstanding between them. All he had been able to think about was the insult she had taken from him, never stopping to consider what had happened to fill her with such dread. Well, he wasn't going to let her down again. He would stay, and he would listen, and somehow, he would deal with it together with her and help her to deal with it.

Asahina shuddered and clung to him more tightly. The calm certainty in his voice seemed to reassure her and she nodded solemnly. Asahina shuddered and clung to him more tightly. 'Kunimitsu, I never want you to know about this. Not ever. I was afraid of you knowing this.'

'Why?'

He saw her hesitate. 'You detest those who hurt other people with tennis. I know that.'

'Asahina-san, I do look down on people who would harm others with tennis but I also believe in giving other people a second chance.'

'The things I did. All the horrid things I did.' Asahina eased back to look up at him. She threw up her hands to her face, a tearing pain going through her abdomen. 'I could never forgive myself for what I have done.' She dropped her chin and opened her eyes, which had gone dark with suffering.

_I could never forgive myself for what I have done, _he repeated what she had said in his mind. If that hadn't been the case, she wouldn't have been the girl she was. Judging by the look in her eyes, she probably would take the memories with her to the grave. That alone was punishment enough. 'Experience is a priceless gift that had been given to us, Asahina-san. It made our life more valuable and pry open our eyes so we can see life in different perspective. You learn from your mistakes and that what makes you a better person.'

She didn't know why but the way Tezuka said it meant a lot to her. She had tried to convince herself with those exact words Tezuka had used all these time but with no avail, she was unable to cleansed her heart from all the guilt she felt. But somehow, when Tezuka said it, she could feel that the darkness in her heart started to dissolve gradually. Why it was like that? She didn't know but she know that this boy was an important part of her now. 'But it hurts. Sometime I look myself in the mirror and I saw my old self glaring back at me,' she sobbed in his embrace.

'Some things never stop hurting,' he said softly. He arched back so it would be easier to see her face, trailing his fingertips over her cheeks and smooth hair, to comfort her. 'The fact that it still bothers you tells me you're a good person.'

A weak smile escaped from her lips. Now she understood why she fell in love with him. Somehow she sensed that he could reach places others couldn't and lend her the courage she needed to stand up and trust again. There was a long silence. Then she said, 'I hope that you wouldn't hate me after knowing all this.

'Hate you? Actually it was the opposite, Asahina-san.' Tezuka said. 'The fact that I would always like you no matter what still stand.'

Asahina grew quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say. This totally wasn't going anything like she'd expected from this meeting.

As if he sensed her agitation, he slightly tighten his hold of her as if assuring her that he was not going anywhere. 'Take your time, Asahina-san. You should know that I have no expectation from you. For now, it is enough that we know how we felt to each other and that you know that I would always be around for you if you ever need me.' This girl had gone through a lot and if she thought that she needed time and space to think, he would gladly give that to her. He'll wait, no problem with doing that.

Asahina listened stunned by his words: one by one. She didn't understand what made him say that but she was glad all the same because somehow she knew that he meant what he said, from the bottom of his heart. _For now, it is enough that we know how we felt to each other and that you know that I would always be around for you if you ever need me._ A few minutes later, she felt Tezuka slowly let her go, much to her disappointment. Then, she saw him pulling out a scroll of paper and handed it to the her. Taking the paper from him, Asahina unfold it and her eyes widened when she saw the content.

'Do you remember what you told me that drawing is like falling and being in love?' Asahina nodded at his question. 'I tried to forget you while I was in Germany but I couldn't rid the fact that I missed you. I don't know what else to do with that kind of feeling so I drew a portrait of you from my memory.' he told her.

_Drawing is like falling and being in love. When you found magnificent scenery before you that was when you fall in love. Then you would try your best to capture the scene into your drawing carefully, pouring your heart and soul into it just like you would to the person you love. And when you finished drawing your masterpiece, you would keep it at special place next to all important things to you and treasure it forever._

Asahina stared him for a long time. Barely feeling her feet move, Asahina threw herself to him, plowing into his chest with tears falling down her cheeks. 'I am sorry.'

He staggered a step at the impact but didn't seem to mind much about it. Instead, he buried his face at the nape of her smooth neck and hugged her as if she was his life and if he ever let her go, he would die in despair. 'Asahina-san,' he said in the same husky voice that had whispered to her in her dreams.

Asahina eased back and met his soft hazel eyes. 'I never meant to hurt you.'

'Me too. I got my feelings hurt, instead of admitting that, I got angry.' He cupped a hand to the back of her head, furrowing through her silky hair. 'I am sorry for all the things I did and said to you.'

'You are the last person I would hurt.'

He said nothing for an endless long moment, trailing his thumb over her bottom lips. 'I know.'

Leaning closer onto him, she looked up to him with nose touching each other, she confessed. 'Oh Kunimitsu, I've missed you. Day and night. I couldn't get you out of my head. I think I'm in love with you.' They gazed into each other's eyes, their emotions high as the reality of being together again began to sink in.

Her love declaration to him was unexpected but it definitely meant a lot to Tezuka. At least he knew now that she felt the same way as he was to her. Slowly but surely happiness was evident in his eyes and a half smile played upon his lips. The first ever genuine smile she ever seen. 'I know that too.'

'But for now, I couldn't... have that sort of relationship with you. I know that this is a selfish request but-'

'I understand, Asahina-san. I told you, haven't I? I'll wait until you are ready to accept me.'

'Kunimitsu,' She snuggled against him again, keeping her head tipped back so she might watch his handsome face. How she wished that they could stay like that forever. 'Thank you...'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'You guys didn't hold hands when he sent you home?' Kiki exclaimed in disbelieved, bouncing on herfriend's bed. 'Why?'

'Kunimitsu is not that kind of person, you know,' Asahina defended, sitting beside her. 'Besides we are just friends.'

'I guess that makes sense. I mean, I do think that Tezuka-kun as the shy type.' Megume said, although she wasn't convinced at all with the "just friend" statement.

'What are you talking about? That does not make any sense at all!' Kiki retorted dramatically. 'He hugged you! What stopping him from holding your hand?'

'He was trying to comfort me, Kiki.' The greenhead sighed and added. 'If it wasn't for that reason, I couldn't imagine him showing affection in the open.'

'She is right, Kiki. Tezuka-kun is just not that type of guy,' Megume agreed.

Kiki was utterly shocked with what she heard from her two friends. How could a girl and a boy who were obviously so deep in love with each other, declaring their feelings to each other, end up to be just friends? 'What kind of relationship is this? This is unheard of!_'_

'Kiki, relationship is not about getting all physical and whatnot. It's about how deep you felt about that person,' Megume explained. 'I mean, there are a lot of ways to show your affection without... kissing, for example.' The older girl of the three never thought that her harmless example impacted Asahina that much. But, it did! The female tensai turned red as tomatoes. 'No, you didn't...' Megume said, accusingly.

Asahina bit her lips and looked as if she was caught red-handed doing something wrong. 'I did,' she finally admitted.

Blink. Blink. The girls could feel tense atmosphere building up.

'I knew it!' Kiki broke the silence with delightedness hearing the confession. She jumped on her friend and hugged her, squeezing out the life of the poor girl. 'I knew that you omitted significant details like that. You are always like that.'

'K-Kiki, I c-couldn't breathe...' Asahina choked, peeling herself off her bestfriend. 'Of course I would. There is no way I would tell you that!'

'How could that happened?' Megume was still astounded by the news while carefully re-adjusting herself from falling of the bed. 'Yesterday?'

'Well...' Asahina began; telling them the whole thing that happened when they were lost in the forest during the Seigaku's training camp. 'It just happened, you know. Just like that,' the girl added when she was done with her story.

'What do you mean, it just happened?' Kiki smirked knowingly. 'You guys were so in love with each other. Of course things like that bound to happen soon or later.'

'I don't know what to say. I guess I was disoriented at that time. I mean, I just woke up after all and he looked so...' Asahina tried to find the right word to describe Tezuka at that time.

'Kissable?' Kiki suggested.

Asahina's eyes widened and her blush was deepened if that was even possible! 'No, I was going to say attractive,' she denied but by the doubtful look of her friend's, she realized that it was a useless effort. 'Okay, maybe, just maybe, he did look slightly kissable at that time.'

'Are you kidding? He looked kissable all the time!' Kiki declared, challenging Asahina to say otherwise.

'Fine, whatever then,' Asahina sighed in defeat. She knew that Kiki was right but she wouldn't admit that out loud. 'But, you know. Next time you shouldn't say that again.'

'Say what?'

'You know what.'

'What?'

Asahina wondered whether Kiki really not know what she was referring to or the girl was just pretending in order to tease her. 'That he is kissable all the time,' she gave in finally.

'Why not?'

'...'

'Are you jealous?'

'I am not. I just thought that it's not proper to talk about him like that,' Asahina retorted defensively, try to wave off the fact that she was indeed _jealous. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't be able to see him without thinking how kissable he really looks. All the time! _Then, she noticed her bestfriends' smirks as if expecting her to say something else. 'What?'

'Tell us.'

'Huh?'

'Stop being clueless and tell us.'

'Tell you what?'

'Like is he good at it?'

'Good at what?'

'Kissing of course. Geez, how slow could you be?'

Asahina looked disbelieved at her friend. 'I am not going to tell you that. It's personal.' _Although I have to admit, he is a very good kisser. _She literally melted in his arm at that time. Well, it was not as if she had anyone else to compared it to.

Both of the girls cocked their eyebrows. 'You do know that we are not giving in until we squeezed every juicy detail out of you, don't you?'

Asahina was about to jump off from her bed for her escapade but she was pinned down by her two bestfriends on the bed. 'Oh no!' That's right. She had no way out of this one! Scanning her surrounding, she found nothing that would help her out of this sticky situation. Turning back her attention to the other two girls, she gasped as she saw them grinning ear-to-ear. Evil grin.

'Noooooo!!!' her cried out, as the word echoed outside her apartment.

...

...

...

Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Unknown player, Aika Hanagawa, fujiwara michiyo, tezukabuchou, EijiFuji, otakugal, invisible-gurl, purplestylus, milisante, bidia. I love reading your thoughts and opinions... really made me happy. You guys fueled my imagination for this chappy!!! Yey!!! (new year hyper syndrome)

...

...

...

Me: Review if you really wanted me to update... Yes, this is a threat!

Fuji came up behind me and tie me onto a tree, smiling sadistically.

Me: About time, Fuji. Coming back from long recess, aren't you? (realizing I was being tied up) What the -!!! Untie me!!!

Fuji (ignoring my annoying plead for help): Review if you value her life...

...

...

...

Next Chap: Tezuka looked up and turned to glare the sadist beside him. 'Stop the nonsense this instant, Fuji.'

Heheh... now back to my EKG reading - procrastinating her to-do list - sigh!!


	31. Shopping Spree: Fuji oh Fuji

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and I do love fishing! XD

Shopping spree – part 1

'Did anyone ever told you that your tennis skill is beyond a junior high level?' Asahina complimented, between her breaths. She was wiping the sweats she had from her match with Tezuka just now which needless to say he won by 6-2 easily.

'Yes, but I think it's rather waste of time stating the obvious,' Tezuka answered nonchalantly, opening the cap of his water bottle.

Twitch. Asahina halted, rolling her eyes. 'Wow, aren't you modest?' she retorted in sarcasm. 'But, don't you think that you were taking the match too seriously? We were suppose to play a friendly match.'

'I always play with all I've got in all matches.'

'But this is suppose to be fun,' she protested. 'Why do you have to mercilessly beat me? This match is not a matter of winning or losing.'

Tezuka turned to her, cocking his eyebrow. 'Then why are you so worked up about losing?'

Asahina frowned but didn't answer him. Okay, maybe she was a bit pissed off for losing to him but who wouldn't! She was beaten by him after all. She had the right to be upset. 'You do realize that your arrogance and conceitedness would bound to get on you at some point, right?'

'There is no such thing as arrogance and conceitedness, Asahina-san. Only hardwork and confidence are important in order to play your best in a match.'

Asahina glared him.

'Although there was one thing I don't understand.'

_Tezuka didn't understand something? Wow! This is rare... _'About what?'

'How could you girls don't find it a nuisance to play tennis with such a long hair?'

_Okay that's it! That was uncalled for!_ O_f all the things he could have asked, he just have to say that_, she thought, somewhat annoyed. 'Well, how could you don't find it a nuisance to play tennis with such a cold stony-face?' she retorted. She knew that her retort didn't make any sense at all but LIKE SHE CARE!!!!

Silence.

'What do you mean?' Tezuka asked finally, clueless. Why does his look have to do with tennis anyway? That didn't make any sense.

She sighed. 'Never mind.' Why was she so worked up by his statement anyway? Tezuka was just being himself and his question was just out of curiosity. But that didn't stop her to feel annoyed towards him; this guy always knew where to push her button. 'How could I end up liking a guy who is so full of himself like you. I must have been out of my mind.'

'...' Tezuka went silent, slightly hurt by what she had said.

'...' Asahina turned to him. 'Kunimitsu?'

'...'

Seeing the captain not replying her was a red flag sign. Didn't she learn enough that getting in Tezuka's bad side was never a good idea. Not wanting Tezuka to be upset, she looked at him and said, 'I am sorry, okay? I don't mean it.'

How could his resolve not melt when those big beautiful emerald eyes were asking for his forgiveness? 'Just don't say things that you don't mean next time because I might take it wrongly,' he said finally.

'So we are good?' Seeing the boy nodded was a relieved. But, there was a moment of awkwardness between them that made the girl felt uneasy. So, Asahina turned her attention to the sky and saw a flock of birds flying, passing by them. 'I wish I can speak bird language,' Asahina suddenly said, changing the topic.

'I don't see the point of being able to speak that language.'

'Hey, you are ruining the moment.' Asahina felt offended. 'You told me to be nice just now, didn't you? Shouldn't you do the same too and stop shooting me down everytime?'

'...'

'You could have just play along and agree with me if you couldn't say anything nice,' she pouted.

Tezuka looked at her for a while, thinking that maybe he should heed her advise and avoided saying things that could annoy her. Although, he doubted he'd be able to do that since she seemed annoyed no matter what he said.'I could speak five languages,' he told her, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Are you serious?' Asahina turned to him disbelieved.

'I am,' Tezuka replied. 'And I can write them too.'

'Hmpf… show off,' Asahina rolled her eyes. 'What other language could you speak?'

'German, French, and Spanish besides Japanese and English.'

'Ooohhhh… Three languages of romance,' Asahina smirked. 'I wonder why you learn those languages in the first place. I bet you learnt it so that you could use them to make the girls fall in love with you.'

_Would it work on you?_ Tezuka thought. 'No, I doubt anyone would understand it anyway. I learn it because I like reading literature books. There are a lot of well written books in those three languages.'

'Of course you are,' she snorted, skeptical to what he said. Literature books? She would rather be bored to death rather than reading those things. She wondered how could she ended up liking a guy so different from her. But then again, given a choice she would never trade him for any other guy either.

'I don't need the three languages to make anyone fall in love with me.'

'You are absolutely right, even though you didn't do anything, the girls at school still drooling and swooning before you.'

'I disagree, it took a lot more effort for you to like me.'

Blink. Blink.

'You are pretty aggressive and quick tempered. It took a lot of patience to tolerate your behavior, not to mention all the bruises I had to endure whenever you were angry,' Tezuka teased despite his flat tone.

'Hey, that is not a nice thing to say!' Asahina wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out before picking up her racket and stood up.

'Very mature,' Tezuka amused as he watched his angel made her way to the ladies changing room. _But, you worths it, Rie. As long as you are beside me._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Where are we going now?' Asahina asked, walking beside the Seigaku captain.

The boy had no particular place that he wanted to go so he said, 'Home I guess.'

'This early?'

'Why? Where do you want to go?'

Asahina thought about it for a moment before saying, 'I heard there's a tourist shop around here. Since we are here anyway, let us check it out,' she suggested, smiling at him before leading the way.

_How could I ever say no to her? _he thought following the girl.

When they arrived at the said place, Asahina saw a poster on the wall outside the shop and approached it. She stared that particular poster for a long time. Tezuka noticed this and asked her why she kept staring at the poster.

'I wish I could go and watch the dolphin performance.' Asahina said.

'Then why don't you go?'

'I don't have the ticket,' Asahina sighed.

'Go and buy it then.'

'I've tried. The ticket has already sold out.' She frowned at him, annoyed with the questions. 'Besides, next weekend is going to be their last performance.'

Tezuka could hear disappointment in her voice and watched her walked ahead of him. Turning back to the poster, he noted the phone number indicated at the bottom of the poster before catching up after her.

Asahina gasped when she saw Megume and Oishi walking together in their direction. Immediately, she pulled Tezuka inside one of the shop as the cute couple passed them, unaware that someone was watching them through the shop's window. The smile she had squelched a moment spread slowly over her face. 'They definitely seems to be a match made in heaven, doesn't it? I have never seen a couple so taken with each other,' she chuckled.

Tezuka stood behind her, simply grunted: neither agreeing nor rejecting her statement.

'It is a good thing that they didn't see us.'

The captain looked at her questioningly. 'Why are we hiding from them anyway?'

Asahina thought about his question for a moment; indeed that she didn't really have any reason to hide. In the end she just shrugged off the question.

'Such a sweet couple, aren't they?' Fuji appeared suddenly behind Asahina and Tezuka. 'They didn't even need any help to be one,' he added, directing his statement to Tezuka.

A startled expression came across Asahina's face as she heard Fuji's voice behind her. 'Syuusuke!' she beamed, turning around to greet the boy. 'What are you doing here?'

Tezuka frowned slightly seeing how pleased Asahina was when she saw the male tensai. He knew that the girl probably was happy to see her partner in crime... but that didn't stop him to feel a tinge of... jealousy.

'I'm happen to be here to buy another cactus, Rie-chan,' Fuji said, waving a pot of cactus in his hand. And of course he noticed a flash of jealousy in the captain's eyes. It was almost too easy to evoke Tezuka's emotion with Asahina around.

Asahina looked around her and instantly realized that she was surrounded by cactus everywhere. 'Waaaa! I never been to cactus shop before.'

'Well, there's a special sale today so I come here to buy a particular cactus I've always wanted to buy.'

'Wow!' Asahina exclaimed in excitement.

Watching the girl as she wandered around the shop, Tezuka could feel someone nudging him. 'How is my favorite couple doing? I can see that the two of you made up already.' The captain could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in the tensai's eyes.

'None of your business, Fuji.'

'That is harsh, Tezuka. Need I remind you that I was the one who helped you to make her yours? The least you can do is thank me.'

Tezuka ignored the tensai, relieved that Asahina had wandered far enough from them to hear what Fuji had said.

'So, how does it feels like to have a cute girlfriend around?'

Silence. Tezuka was adamant not to pay any attention to the other boy.

'Have you kissed her yet?' Fuji teased, as if testing the captain on how long would he be able to ignore him. 'I bet that was the first thing you did, huh?'

Twitched. Tezuka was still staring ahead.

'Did she tastes as delicious as she looks,' he continued since Tezuka still ignoring him, emphasizing the word "delicious". 'Maybe better, ne Tezuka?'

Twitch. Twitch.

'I have to say that those voluptuous legs of hers are rather...' Fuji halted, carefully choosing his word for a second that would definitely initiate response from the captain, 'arousing.'

Tezuka caught himself watching Asahina closely as she bent down to get something on the floor causing her short skirt to ride up a little exposing those... -cough- creamy thighs. The captain quickly tore his gaze away from her, finding the floor somewhat interesting while blaming Fuji for planting such ideas into his head.

'You are such a pervert, aren't you Tezuka?' Fuji smirked, enjoying his captain's priceless look.

Tezuka looked up and threw a glare to the sadist beside him. 'Stop the nonsense this instant, Fuji.'

'Awww... Don't be shy. It is not wrong to ogle your own girlfriend.'

'Get your mind off the gutter,' Tezuka glowered. _And I am not... shy!_

Fuji was amused when he heard that. And did he also happened to notice that Tezuka wasn't denying his relationship with Asahina.

'My mind? I doubt that it is even close to the fantasies you had about her every... single... day.'

Tezuka glared the tensai.

'Maybe I should warn her to watch out for any of your attempts to-'

'Don't say it, Fuji. You will regret it,' the captain warned.

'You are no fun, Mitsu-chan,' Fuji teased.

The Zero Shiki player could have sworn that he felt sadistic aura radiating from the tensai. 'That's right, I am not. So quit it,' Tezuka ordered him.

'You are not to fire me that easily, Tezuka,' Fuji smiled sweetly at him. 'I am the one who will decide when is the right time to quit,' he added.

'To quit what, Syuusuke?' Asahina asked when she overheard him as she drew close to the boys.

'I am just telling your boyfriend here to quit holding back his feeling for you, Rie-chan,' Fuji told her blatantly.

Asahina 's eyes widen and she could feel heat rising up her cheek when Fuji was referring Tezuka as her boyfriend. 'B-boyfriend?' she stuttered awkwardly. 'W-why did you say t-that?'

'It's pretty obvious how much you two adore each other,' Fuji explain as if it was the most natural thing to say.

Blink. Blink. 'Errr... Syuusuke, I think you misunderstood us. Kunimitsu and I are just friend,' Asahina tried to explain.

Hearing that, Fuji's smiled slightly faltered. 'I see,' he finally said.

'...'

'...'

'I guess, my job is not done yet!' The tensai said finally, with a renewed bright smile and resolution.

'Your job?'

'Fuji, that is enough,' The captain ordered him before turning to Asahina. 'There is no need to explain anymore than we have to, Asahina-san.' With that, Tezuka dragged her out of the shop, leaving the mischievous male tensai.

Well, at least he tried...

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina was busy deciding her ice cream flavor over the parlor inside a mall while the boys were busy battling each other silently behind her.

Tezuka threw Fuji a why-are-you-here- glare.

Fuji responded with a Rie-chan-invite-me smile.

Tezuka frowned slightly and shoot him a sharp you-shouldn't-be-here glare.

But Fuji being Fuji deflected the glare easily with I-don't-want-to-miss-the-fun smile.

Tezuka had been wanting to voice his objection against Fuji's presence but didn't have the heart to do so when he saw Asahina's content and happy look as Fuji agreed to tag along. So, he settled on glaring Fuji further. Hopefully the other boy would take the hint that his presence was not welcomed at all.

Fuji, who was of course obviously aware of the message pierced through him, offered the captain a there-is-nothing-you-could-do smile.

'Geez, get a room both of you,' Asahina said suddenly, gaining the boys' attention. 'Are you both gay or something?'

Tezuka looked at her as if she had grown another head or something and Fuji was amused by the question. 'We'll make such an adorable couple, right Rie-chan?' said the latter boy.

'I take offense to that,' Tezuka frowned.

'But both of you had been starring at each other for a long time!' Asahina retorted. 'Seriously, I am not against homosexuality or anything. But I do not wish to see those kind of thing in action before me. That is just plain gross.'

'I am not gay,' Tezuka denied vehemently. He couldn't careless if it was other people but he certainly did not want his girl... I mean, the girl to misunderstood him.

Asahina, in the other hand, was amused with his denial, finding it cute. Of course she knew that Tezuka was straight. Right, guys? (Yes, I am asking you readers out there... Just nod, will you? That's an order!)

Fuji feigned a surprised look and placed a hand on his own heart. 'You are so cruel, Tezuka. How could you reject me just like this?' he said, loud enough for people around them to hear.

Asahina held back the urge to laugh at the 'drama' Fuji set up for Tezuka.

'You broke my heart, you know that?' Fuji said as he wiped his fake tears.

'Oh, Syuusuke. Don't be sad. Tezuka could be so insensitive at times,' Asahina acted as if to assure him, obviously didn't want to missed the opportunity to tease the captain.

'How could I not be sad, Rie-chan. Tezuka doesn't want me anymore.'

Asahina hugged the other tensai as Fuji "sobbed" on her shoulder. 'Just cry your heart out until you feel better, okay.'

He knew it! Fuji's presence was nothing but trouble. _This is going to be a very long day, _Tezuka thought grimly as he walked away, leaving the two sadistic tensais alone. Knowing what the two were capable of when they put their head together, he knew that this will indeed be a long day.

'Where are you going, Kunimitsu?' Asahina asked, offering Fuji a high five when Tezuka turned his back to them which of course graciously accepted by the other boy.

'Washroom,' Tezuka replied over his shoulder, shaking his head when he heard a clap sound. _These two are having too much fun._

'Aren't you going to order anything?'

'I'll pass.'

'Okay then. So, which one do you prefer?' Asahina asked Fuji what ice cream flavor he wanted to order, as if nothing had happen.

'I'll go for the one you recommended the most then,' Fuji simply answered.

'Excellent!' Asahina beamed and went on ordering for Fuji.

While they were enjoying their ice-cream and waiting for Tezuka to come out of the washroom, Fuji said, 'I brought something that you would definitely like, Rie-chan.'

'What is it?' Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

'I was organizing my photo album yesterday and accidentally bumped on to our first year album.'

'Really?' Asahina brought her chair closer to Fuji with sheer curiosity. 'That is... ' she was about to say an excellent source of blackmail but when she saw Tezuka approaching them, she said something else instead, 'very useful.'

'It does comes handy at times especially when you really want something from someone in exchange.' Fuji agreed.

'What is?' Tezuka asked.

'I was just telling Rie-chan that I happened to bring one of them with me one of our first year picture.'

Tezuka pulled his guard up the instant he sensed Fuji was up to something.

'And it so happen that I carried your picture,' Fuji said as if proud of himself.

The couple look at each other and then back to Fuji. They obviously didn't buy it-so-happen excuse. That was plain too suspicious to be accepted. 'Um... why would you bring Kunimitsu's picture around with you?' Asahina asked.

'There is no need to concern with the details, Rie-chan,' Fuji said. 'Besides don't you want to see it chibi Tezuka now?'

'Can I?' Asahina beamed, her suspicion was thrown out of the window.

'How about never, Fuji.' Tezuka threw the male tensai a warning glare.

'Why not, Kunimitsu?' Asahina protested. 'I want to see you in your first year.'

'Yeah, it would be a waste not to show it,' Fuji told Tezuka before turning to the girl. 'He was very adorable in his first year.'

'Honto?'

'Try to imagine an Echizen-version of Tezuka.'

Asahina gasped. That was indeed very adorable! 'Big eyes and smug look?'

Fuji sighed as if reminiscing the past. 'He looked so innocent back then. Less cold I may add.'

'I've got to see this!' she said in sudden determination and turned to the captain. 'Please Kunimitsu.'

'No,' Tezuka said adamantly, not planning to give in while holding back the urge to massage his temple. Not wanting to discuss this any further, he pulled Asahina with him. Away from Fuji!

...

...

...

Yep, Asahina is playing tennis. Why, you wonder? After all, she made it clear that she would pursue interest on tennis no more. Well, since I say so! Hahaha... What? I can't use that excuse? Ummm... okay then... How about this: actually Asahina was forced to play tennis! Err... because it's either this or fishing. I mean, come on! Fishing is definitely not Asahina's kinda thing. She wouldn't stand silence nor sitting still doing nothing for very long hours waiting for any stupid fish to be fooled by their bait. Okay, maybe she could do something else like reading or even play Sudoku or something like that. But she probably end up giggling while reading girly magazine ALONE and playing sudoku is definitely not her idea of fun. There! That is how she end up playing tennis. I guess I could write a chapter that consequently lead to this match but I am tired. Besides, I am in the mood of writing humor now and how Fuji could turn this world up side down... Heheh... Tezuka's world to be exact...

Hahaha... and the girl seems somewhat easily annoyed and whatnot... Oh well, she was probably PMS-ing... poor Tezuka...

-Yawn- I feel sleepy right now... so tired... However, I had fun writing this chappy... a good way to spend my friday night. In fact, I was so carried away that I have to split the chappy into two. Yep, the next chap is ready! but I decided to get it beta first... will update as soon as I get it back... -smirk-

Thanks for the reviews my sweet banana chocolate chip muffins! Maze21, unknown player, bidia, dragon reverb, animanga19930, tezukabuchou, Otakugal, Milisante, Aika hanagawa! To those who faved or subscribe to this story, I feel appreciated!

Next chap: 'I'm not accusing, Fuji. I'm demanding to know what you are up to,' Tezuka said sternly.

Review!


	32. Shopping Spree: Sly tensai

Shopping Spree – part 2

'That's a brilliant idea, Rie-chan!' Fuji agreed with the girl in between him and Tezuka. They had decided, without Tezuka's consent, to take a walk around the mall. 'Let's do that!'

'I was just kidding, Syuusuke,' Asahina told him not actually believing he was taking her suggestion seriously.

'Going to the beach to relax before the Finals is an excellent idea, right Tezuka?'

Tezuka neither agreed nor objected to the idea. Or, he probably chose not to be a part of the conversation at all.

To be honest, Asahina couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was hoping Tezuka would like her idea as well, but knowing the captain, he probably he would rather train for the National Championship than spend his time on useless things like this. _It would be nice if he agree to go_, she thought, looking at the bespectacled boy. _But, there is nothing I can do if he doesn't want to. _She understood and respected his priority, since the big tournament was approaching, Tezuka had no time to waste; she was lucky enough that he spared an afternoon every weekend to be with her. She had no right to ask more than that, right? 'I think it is better to use the remaining of your time to do more training for the Finals.' Fuji could sense disappointment in her voice and turned to Tezuka who was oblivious to this. 'Besides, it would be boring without Ry-chan around,' Asahina said, trying to change the topic. 'I wondered what he was doing right now in US. Perhaps annoying the crap of the other tennis pro. Or maybe kicking their ass!'

'Rie, language,' Tezuka warned.

'Opps, sorry. It slipped, really!'

'Well, knowing Echizen, it's probably both,' Fuji said.

'I miss him so much. He didn't even tell me that he was going when he left.'

'That's Echizen for you. We knew it from Horio-kun and Tezuka. I guess he didn't want people to make a fuss out of it.'

'Oh well, I hope he is doing well there.'

'Momo and Eiji told me that they called him up the last time. They said that he was doing great.'

Asahina wasn't listening to Fuji as she was distracted with a shirt on display in one of the men-clothes shop. She dragged Tezuka in with the tensai in tow. 'What do you think?' Holding up a shirt before Tezuka.

'I don't usually wear this,' Tezuka replied, not liking the bright red color of the garment she picked for him.

'Well, I think it looks good on you.'

'I don't need to buy new clothes.'

'Of course you do. You're not planning to wear that for the rest of your life, right?' Referring to the purple shirt he wore countless time.

'I don't see anything wrong with it,' he stated.

Asahina looked at him and gave him an are-you-serious look. Tezuka's indifference told her that he really didn't get what she meant. Asahina sighed and put the shirt down, searching for another one. 'You need to wear something... stylish and updated. You are a captain after all.'

'I don't have such need,' Tezuka opposed. 'And being a captain has nothing to do with what I am wearing as long as I am comfortable with it.'

Ignoring his protest, Asahina kept searching for a perfect shirt for him without realizing that Tezuka was no longer following behind her.

'She is right, you do need to add new collections into your closet, Tezuka.' Fuji said from behind. 'So that she doesn't get tired looking at the same thing over and over again every time you go out with her.'

Tezuka kept his gaze on the girl not far from where they were standing but didn't answer the other boy.

'So, about the beach-' Fuji began.

'The answer is no!' Tezuka told the other boy sternly.

'Resting also a part of training, you know.'

'I am aware of that but right now, I think that it would be best to utilize our time wisely and use it for our intensive training.'

Fuji was aware that he would have to steer the conversation to another direction if he wanted to win this "debate". 'How would you expect to impress her with that attitude? You know, I think this is why Rie-chan was hesitant to accept you,' he speculated.

The bespectacled boy cocked his eyebrows, looking at the other boy as if Fuji had turned into a Martian. 'I don't have to impress her. And her reason has nothing to do with what I am wearing.'

'But it is so obviously she wanted to spend quality time with you before you drowned yourself completely with the National tournament,' Fuji continued, ignoring his friend's protest.

'If you weren't here, that would have been accomplished.'

'Really? Then tell me where do you usually go for a date with her?'

'We are not dating and I don't need to answer to you.'

'Did you let her decide every single time?' Fuji guessed and apparently his guess hit the mark, judging from the look on Tezuka's face. 'As a guy, you need to be proactive and set up the date properly once and a while, Tezuka.'

'It's not a date.'

'I bet the only place you would bring her is the tennis court.'

Fuji was right but that didn't mean that Tezuka would admit it out loud.

'You need to be creative.'

'I don't need your advice.'

'Tennis court is not where people usually have their date.'

'Look, we went out fishing every once and a while. And I only suggested the tennis court because she asked me what I wanted to do today, although she told me that she would tag along with anything except for fishing. Besides I don't see what's wrong with it since both of us play tennis after all,' Tezuka defended. 'And for the last time, we are not dating!'

'Do you really think that she like it?'

'She is the kind of person who would speak her mind. If she doesn't like it, she would definitely tell me.'

'Well, you wouldn't tell her if you didn't like the place she took you because if you do that, the two of you would probably end up arguing all day. So, you probably would just tag along and see what happens. It doesn't really matter where you are going as long as she is there with you and she is happy, right?'

_I knew it. _'Just for the record, I will tell her if there is anything that I dislike. And Fuji, stop playing your psychological games with me and trying to make me feel bad. Just go straight to the point.'

'It's working isn't it?' The tensai said slyly. This earned him a piercing glare from the captain. 'But how could you not notice that she really wanted to go to the beach.'

'I told you that-'

'You probably too busy to spend time with her with all the tennis practice we have once the National starts.'

'I've told her about this already and she understands.'

'Understanding does not necessarily means she's happy with it,' Fuji argued.

Tezuka thought for a moment and said, 'Then I will take her to the beach today so you may go home now.'

'You are not getting rid of me that easily, Tezuka.'

'Why are you insisting? Are you up to something?'

Fuji feigned a gasp. 'How could you accuse me like that? That's cruel, you know. You shouldn't jump into those conclusion.'

'I am not accusing, Fuji. I am demanding to know what you are up to.'

'Why are you so adamant that I am up to something?'

Tezuka deemed that question not worth answering. The answer was too obvious.

'I am just trying to do good deeds here. After all the training we have, I think our team deserves a break,' Fuji said, 'Why do you have to doubt my purely good intention?'

Again, Tezuka decided that the question wasn't worth answering.

'You know, when I said that I brought one of the picture to show Rie-chan, I am telling the truth.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'Nope, you know the word threat means nothing to me, Tezuka. I'm really going to do it.'

Tezuka could hear seriousness behind those sweet smile Fuji usually wore.

'So, would you now agree?' Fuji tried again.

'Blackmailing won't work on me.' Tezuka decided that he won't back out.

'Found it!' Asahina declared, signaling the boys to come closer. 'Why don't you try it,' Asahina suggested, oblivious to the cold atmosphere between the boys.

'No,' he refused, looking at the glaring pink shirt.

'I am not asking you to buy it, you know.'

'Good. Because I don't intend to.'

'I just thought you would look great in it that's all,' she argued.

'No.'

'Try it, please,' she pleaded with those huge puppy green eyes. 'I promise you that I won't force you to buy it.'

'The more reasons not to try it.'

'But I want to see you in it.'

'Rie-'

'But-'

'No.'

'Please,' Asahina begged. 'Just this one I promised.'

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'What do you think, Fuji?' Asahina asked her fellow tensai. Yes, she was able to convince the stony captain to try the shirt.

'I think he is sexy' Fuji answered while studying Tezuka who had just stepped out of the fitting room.

Tezuka blanched, not expecting such comment. He didn't want to be called sexy by another guy. Especially not Fuji. That was just plain wrong... on so many levels.

'Don't worry Tezuka, I am totally honest with my opinion,' Fuji assured with thumbs up. In the inside, of course he was amused seeing his friend's priceless reaction.

'Actually, I am ordering you not to,' Tezuka glared the male tensai.

'I agree. He could have been mistaken for a model. He is sooooo hot!' Asahina exclaimed, ignoring the glare directed to her now.

'Now that you mention it...' Fuji paused to think. 'You are right. He is born hot.'

'I am not.... sexy nor hot, so stop imagining about me like that.'

'And Syuusuke, please refrain yourself from seducing him. He is mine, you know,' Asahina added, with a feigned offended look and hands on the hips.

'I can't help myself, Rie-chan. He looks soooo irresistible,' he said before turning to Tezuka, 'and yummy.'

Needless to say, Tezuka turned green on that comment.

The girl followed suit, examining the fine "specimen" before her. 'I know what you mean, Fuji. And he actually tastes as good as he looks too,' Asahina agreed. 'Yummy.'

'Really? I envy you, Rie-chan. I wish I could taste him too. Can I?'

_Would it be too out of character if I try to strangle him, _Tezuka thought, weighing his option. (Yes, Mitsu-chan... that's wayyyyyy too OOC, even for you to think about it!)

'Well, you would have to ask him, Syuusuke.'

'You really don't mind?'

'Well-'

Tezuka cleared his throat and caught the tensais' attentions. 'I am still here, you know.'

'Oh... Isn't he adorable, Rie-chan?'

Asahina chortled, no longer able to contain her laughter and Tezuka frowned at the male tensai. 'Fuji,' Tezuka warned before turning to Asahina. 'I told you we should just ditch him.'

'Well, I am sorry for being a nuisance and interrupt your alone time with your sweetheart,' Fuji acted as if he was offended.

'He didn't mean what he said, Syuusuke,' Asahina said, a light blush on her cheeks at the mention of the word sweetheart.

'I meant every word I said. Why does he have to be here?' Tezuka asked seriously.

'Because he's a guy. I need his opinion so that I could give you a very nice present.'

'Present?'

'Yeah...'

'Why?'

'I don't need a reason to give you a present.'

Tezuka was not convinced and Asahina realized the look he was giving her.

'Okay, if you really need a reason...' she paused and racked her brain for one. Well actually, of course she had her reason: something along the line of an apology gift for him but that would be too cheesy. So, she decided to say, 'I just feel like giving you a present.'

'Awww... that is so sweet, Rie-chan.'

'That wouldn't be necessary.'

'Normally, when give you a gift, you should be grateful and happy.'

'I couldn't just accept something without reason.'

'Well, too bad. I am afraid I have to insist.'

Tezuka realized that he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise so he said, 'Why do I have to be here then?'

'So, that I can see if it fits you or not. I don't want to waste my money on something you can't wear.'

'Then don't.'

'But I want to.'

'Look, we could do something else and consider it as a present. Something which does not involve HIM.'

'It is not nice to say that to someone who had been helping you to get what you want, Tezuka.'

Tezuka could sense the double meaning of his words.

'Helping to get what?' Asahina looked at the boys skeptically, wondering what they are talking about.

Not wanting to talk about it, Tezuka went into the fitting room. After he threw another sharp warning glare to Fuji.

'So, you are not going to tell him?' Fuji asked the girl.

'About?'

'That you would want to go to the beach.'

'It's just an idea, Syuusuke. A bad one.'

'You know that is not true.'

'And you know that Tezuka would never agree to it.'

'Unless we "convince" him otherwise.'

'You mean like blackmail him.'

'I believe the word that I used was convince.'

'Of course you did,' she scoffed.

'Blackmails won't work. Well, at least not this time.'

'Okay... then how else are you going to "convince" him?'

'Well, I am thinking of YOU convincing him.'

'What makes you think that I can do something that even you can't.'

'Because you have something that I don't.'

'I do?' Asahina wondered what blackmail material she could possibly have. 'Nothing comes to mind.'

Fuji took her hand and placed it on her own chest. 'What do you feel?'

'My heart?'

'Well, I'd say that's Tezuka's.'

Blush. 'Our relationship is not like that, Syuusuke.'

'Exactly why I decided to help both of you.'

'Oh?'

'Oh yes.' Fuji just continue to smile innocently.

'I think we are digressing from the topic-'

Tezuka came out, handed the shirt back to her.

'So fast?' Asahina asked.

'I don't need twenty minutes to try it on.'

Asahina reddened, remembering about the fitting room incident. 'You know, that sarcasm is totally uncalled for.'

'Yeah, why do you have to be mean to Rie-chan?' Fuji added, shaking his head in feigned disapproval.

His eyebrow twitched. He admitted to himself that it was his fault for saying that but Fuji didn't have to make it sounds that bad. 'Sorry,' he said, noticing triumph look on the other boy.

'It's okay,' she replied and then switched back to her usual cheerful sied. 'Let's buy this shirt then.'

'I thought we agreed that you wouldn't buy the shirt.'

'But-'

'No.'

'It's-'

'No.'

Asahina lowered her head as if she were a kid being scolded by her grandfather. 'Okay.' She finally agreed and returned the shirt.

'You haven't said yes to the beach outing, Tezuka,' Fuji reminded his friend, watching Asahina choosing another shirt with a renewed determined look.

'The answer is obviously no,' the words were out of his mouth at the speed of light.

'You do realize that your stubbornness will cause her to slip away off your hands, right? I'm just trying to help you, you know.'

'I am not playing your game.'

'And yet, you know that if you say yes, Asahina will be very happy.'

'So?'

'Don't you want to make her happy?'

'...'

Returning back to the boys, Asahina noticed Fuji's smile was a bit too... mischievous. 'Is there anything that I should know?'

'In fact yes. Tezuka just agreed to go to the beach.'

'No way,' Asahina exclaimed in disbelieved.

'It is true isn't it, Tezuka?'

Twitch.

Asahina was oblivious to the twitch and took his silence as a yes. 'That's great, Syuusuke! How did you manage to convince him?' she beamed, her eyes sparkled in sheer happiness. _We're going to the beach! Yay!_ Somehow, the captain was rendered powerless to oppose the idea now the girl threw herself on him and hugged him to thank him. 'Thank you, Kunimitsu,' she drew back and looked at him, smiling.

How could he say no to her? He could never deny her now; not with those eyes.

Fuji's smile widened when he saw Tezuka's face. Now that he saw how excited Asahina was to go to the beach, there was no way Tezuka would dare to object. Game and match won by Fuji Syuusuke! Hurray! 'I did nothing, Rie-chan. It was all thanks to you.'

'Huh?' Asahina looked at the other tensai in confusion and said, 'Me?'

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina was choosing a bikini.

'The turquoise one would look good on you,' Fuji suggested. 'You should try it!'

'You really think so?'

'Definitely. Don't you think, Tezuka?'

'...' The poor boy looked like he would rather be in any other place in the world except the Bikini Shop. How the two sadists managed to drag him there was beyond him.

'Go on! Why don't you try it on and show it to us,' Fuji said.

'Huh?' Asahina said in alarm. 'Why would I want to do that?'

'Why? What's wrong with that?'

'It's embarrassing.'

'Embarrassing? Why would you be embarrassed?'

'I don't know. Maybe because you are guys,' Asahina said with sarcasm.

'That doesn't make any sense. I think you should try it on and show it to us especially since we are guys'

'But-'

'Can I ask you something then?'

'Huh?'

'Where are you going to wear this bikini?'

'At the beach obviously.'

'Why are you wearing it there? You do know that there would be a lot of guys who like to ogle girls right?'

'Well...'

'And like most girls I know, you do want to look good, don't you?'

'Definitely.'

'Especially for your boyfriend here.'

Asahina blushed at that suggestion. 'Um... He is not-'

'Besides Tezuka would love to see you in that bikini,' Fuji interjected.

'Do not,' He protested way too quickly.

'Oh? You are just shy to admit it, Tezuka you pervert,' Fuji nudged teasingly making the captain blushed as well.

Asahina was as red as a tomato, too embarrassed that she went to the fitting room right away to try the bikini.

Tezuka, on the other hand, made his way to the opposite direction.

'Wait! Don't you want to see her in the bikini?'

'No.'

'Oh I get it. You want it to be a surprise for the beach thing, don't you?'

'I am not the kind of guy who ogles at girls in bikini.'

'Nah, you are right. You only ogle at Rie-chan in a bikini.'

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that.' Tezuka walked away.

'Are you sure you want to miss this? Imagine how sexy she looks in that bikini. I definitely would enjoy such a beautiful creation of Mother Nature,' Fuji told him, waiting for Asahina to come out with the bikini. Of course he carefully chose words which would evoke the captain's response.

Tezuka turned around and dragged Fuji with him. 'You are coming with me.'

'But how could you leave Rie-chan alone in the fitting room? Aren't you worried that some random guy might accidentally barged into the room and see her naked?'

Tezuka knew Fuji was just teasing him but he couldn't help but fell that Fuji was right. There was a high chance that his girl would forget to lock the door again. So, he decided to wait for her just in case. _It is better safe than sorry._

Ten minutes later, Asahina came out of the fitting room and to Tezuka's disappointment (Tezuka blamed Fuji for suggesting ideas into his head), she wasn't wearing a bikini. And yeah, she only took less than ten minutes. I mean, who would be stupid enough not to learn from mistakes!

'How could you do this to Tezuka, Rie-chan! He was expecting to see you in that bikini and you go and disappoint him.'

Asahina blushed and ignored Fuji's tease. Then, he went to pay her stuffs, leaving the boys.

'Stay,' Tezuka instructed Fuji and followed Asahina. 'I am sorry about that, Rie. Fuji was over the line just now,' he told her.

Asahina turned to look at him and wink, 'No need for apologies, I do look good in that bikini, don't you think?'

Tezuka flushed slightly, probably imagining her in that bathing suit. 'Y-yes,' he simply said, not daring to look at her.

_So cute,_ she thought, smiling at him. 'About the beach thing. I thought about it and come into conclusion that Syuusuke probably blackmail you so you'd agree.'

Tezuka waited for her to continue.

'I think that you don't have to go if you don't have to. I'll understand.'

'But you want to go, right?' he recalled Fuji telling him: understanding does not necessarily means she's happy with it.

'Of course I do but that's not a reason for you to do something that you don't like.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yup!'

'But you bought a bikini for it.'

'Yes, I did but not because of that. I just feel like buying something for myself. Besides, since you don't let me buy you a shirt, I don't want to come out of the mall empty handed.'

'Buying things without reason like you usually do?'

Asahina laughed. 'I am a female, Kunimitsu.'

...

...

...

I am tired! My head is spinning and my eyes is getting heavy... but I don't feel sleepy... Thanks to a certain someone, who duped my coke with tiny amount of alcohol... I don't think I am drunk but I feel warm...

Thanks to Kailly for beta-ing this chappy... actually I got this back a long time ago but I just don't have time to upload it... Yes, I am that busy...

­Asuka, Runamaria, syNemYoa, Alvis21, ksm013, Fujiwara Michiyo, Unknown Player, Otakugal, sekainoowari, Aika Hanagawa, Milisante... Keep reviewing, k!

Review makes me happy!


	33. The worst case scenario

I am so happy that many had reviewed last time... So, here's an update! Oh... keep in mind that this is un-beta chappy okay?

The worst case scenario

'So we are really going to the beach this weekend!' Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly, slung his arms around the tensai's shoulder.

'Yes, we are,' Fuji nodded.

'I still feel that Tezuka's decision was somewhat unexpected,' Oishi remarked.

'You are right, nya. I was surprised when he made that announcement,' Kikumaru said, switching victim and clung on his doubles instead.

'Yeah, I expected him to be stricter with our training since we are drawing closer to the Final. You know, more intensive practices and less fooling around,' Kawamura agreed.

'Actually, Tezuka and I had devised a whole new training menu for us. It would be twice as intense as the training menu we had,' Inui explained. 'There would be no fooling around.'

'Twice?'

'Starting today,' Oishi added.

'Fsssshhhh...' I am not sure why Kaidoh hissed but I am guessing that he was just "excited" hearing about the rigorous training they will have. Or he just simply want you to know that he was there too.

'Well, at least we have something to look forward to this weekend,' Kikumaru said in optimism.

'Thanks to Rie-chan,' Fuji added.

'Asahina-san?' Kawamura asked. 'Why?'

'She helped me to persuade Tezuka to go,' Fuji said proudly.

'So, you ARE behind this after all, Fuji,' Inui said.

'I knew it!' Kikumaru said. 'I knew that you must have something to do with it, or else Tezuka would never suggested it.'

'Poor Tezuka,' Kawamura whispered to himself.

'Why do you say that, senpai?' Kaidoh asked when he overheard Kawamura.

'Fuji always has his way around me when he really want something regardless what I say or do. For Tezuka to even give in to Fuji is somewhat spine-chilling,' the power house player explained.

Kaidoh thought about it and agreed. Fuji was indeed a formidable man, he was thankful that so far he had nothing the tensai want. 'Now you mentioned it, I have to agree.'

'Oh, you guys are just too kind,' Fuji smiled, obviously taking it as a compliment.

'You are scary, Fujiko,' Kikumaru hid himself behind Oishi, to shield himself from the tensai's evilness.

'It's getting late, Oishi,' Kawamura looked at his watch, intentionally changing the subject before Fuji could become creepier. 'Aren't we suppose to start the practice now? Where is Tezuka?'

'Momo is not here too,' Oishi noticed.

'Speaking of the devil,' Kaidoh muttered, watching his rival entering the court.

'Momo, you're late, Nyaaa!' Kikumaru told his kouhai.

'Fsssshhhh,' Kaidoh hissed, leaning against the fence. 'Must have been stuffing his ugly face.'

'You are lucky that Tezuka is unusually late today or you would have run twenty laps,' Inui added, not looking up from his notebook.

'Gomen, senpai. I just came from the infirmary,' explained Momo apologetically.

'Infirmary?' Oishi asked, worry was written all over his face. 'Did you hurt yourself? Where? What happen? Maybe you should go home and rest. I hope you didn't break anything, did you?'

The other regulars sweatdropped watching the panicking Seigaku's mother-hen.

'Relax, Oishi. I don't think he did,' Kawamura comforted the Vice-captain. 'He looks fine to me.'

'Errr... I am fine, Oishi-senpai,' Momo assured, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

'Oh,' Oishi said in relief. 'Thank god.'

'Then why did you go to the infirmary if you are not sick?' Kikumaru asked.

'Knowing the perverted Peach-head, I wouldn't be surprised that he went there to drool over the new nurse.'

'Sou ka... Ii data,' Inui scribbled on his notebook.

'I DID NOT!!! What the hell, Mamushi-teme! For your information, I was helping Hina-chan to the infirmary.'

'She is sick?' Fuji asked in concern.

'She told me that she had a stomachache. A really bad one. That's all I know,' Momo answered. 'I left her when she insisted that she would be fine.'

'Poor Hina-chan... Maybe she ate something weird,' Kawamura said. 'Should we visit her or something?'

'Whoa! Inui, you didn't duped her with your Inui juice, did you?' Kikumaru accused.

'Or she might have gastric,' Momo guessed. 'I mean, girls diet all the time and literally starve themselves to death.'

'Or internal bleeding.'

'It could be cancer too.'

Gasp! 'You mean she is dying?'

'Don't you think that your guesses are getting more and more unreasonable?' Kaidoh chimed in.

'Kaidoh is right. Maybe she was just having her period,' Oishi said. Everybody looked at the Moon Volley expert, apparently they didn't understand what he meant. Well, save for Fuji and Inui. But, why spoil the fun? '...' Oishi blushed and decided not to clarify his guess. He wasn't going to explain embarrassing things such as menses.

'Or she might be pregnant,' Inui said out of the blue.

Awkward silence.

'EEHHHH!!! PREGNANT?!!!!!!'

'Well, I was just contributing to our differential diagnosis of what she could possibly have,' Inui said calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

Oishi started to feel light-headedness. _This couldn't be happening!!!_

'This is getting ridiculous,' Kaidoh said. 'I am leaving!'

'Oi Kaidoh, where are you going?' Momo called out.

'Away!' Kaidoh shouted back, getting AWAY before his sanity broke.

'Oh no, you don't,' Momo pulled him by his collar.

'What the hell, Peach head!'

'Coward!'

'Let me go, teme!'

'We are all in this together, we are not going to let you escape.'

'Momo is right,' Oishi said, trying to pull himself together. He was a vice captain after all! He needed to be strong for his team. 'This is important and we need to figure this one out together.'

Fuji smiled widened, enjoying himself with the commotion played before him.

'Is that really possible?' Kawamura asked.

'It is possible,' Inui replied, readjusting his spectacles. 'She had passed puberty and logically speaking, she is anatomically capable.'

Awkward silence.

'How the hell do you know that?' Momo asked.

'Momo, you should not talk to your senpai like that,' Oishi warned, although he knew that in dire situation like this, one could lose his coolness easily. It took his whole being to keep himself together. _Be strong, _he reminded himself.

'Who do you think the father is then?' Kikumaru asked.

'Oishi-senpai!' Arai interrupted and approached the regulars.

'Arai,' Oishi turned to the second year. 'What is it?'

'Buchou sent me here to tell you to start the practice without him. He said that he would be late.'

'Late? Why?'

'I don't know. He just went back into the infirmary right after he told me that.'

'Ii data.'

'What do you mean, senpai?' Arai looked at Inui in confusion.

'Nothing, Arai. You can go now,' Oishi interjected quickly, shooing Arai away.

'Do you think that Tezuka is-'

'It makes sense actually if you think about it,' Inui said. 'I always noted their special attractions towards each other.'

'And they do spent A LOT of time together lately,' Fuji added.

'But that is normal for them to spend time together, isn't it? I mean, after all Hina-chan is Buchou's girlfriend,' Momo said.

'WHAT?!!!'

'Are you sure, Momo?' Kawamura asked while helping Oishi, who looked like having a heart attack, to stand up.

'That can't be, nya,' Kikumaru pouted. 'And he didn't even tell us.'

'Well, that's what the rest of the second years said,' Momo answered and the turned to Kaidoh. 'Didn't you hear about it?'

'I did but I thought that it's just a mere rumor.'

'Besides Tezuka is not one who would share his personal matter either,' Kawamura said.

'According to my data, such possibility is very likely.' All regulars went silent. If Inui said so, it must be true then. The thing was Inui was only meant that it was very likely for the two to be couple not possibility of Tezuka being the father. Way to go, Inui.

'To be honest, I couldn't help but noticed that Tezuka had somewhat a soft spot for the girl,' Kikumaru broke the silence.

'Exactly,' Fuji said, although it was unexpectedly coming from the least likely person. However, the tensai always knew that Kikumaru's keen eyes could sometimes be perceptive about these kind of things, despite not knowing that himself.

'Fsssssshhhh...' innocent Kaidoh blushed.

'In the worst case scenario, Tezuka must have unable to control himself and stepped over the line when they were... alone,' Inui speculated.

'I don't agree. Tezuka is not that kind of person,' Oishi defended, his lightheadedness slowly came back. _This can't be happening!_

'Hoi hoi... You are right, Oishi nyaaa...' Kikumaru agreed. 'So, does that means... it could be someone else's?'

'Like who?'

'Well, it could be anyone, couldn't it?'

'That's not true! Hina-chan/ Asahina-san is not like that!' Momo and Kaidoh denied defensively. One of those rare moments that these two agreed to each other.

'They are right. Rie-chan is not that kind of person,' Fuji backed them up, making sure that the conversation stayed in the direction he wanted it to be.

Silence.

'So, what are we going to do now, nyaaaa?'

PANIC ALERT!!!!

'But, it couldn't be. Tezuka is not-' Oishi trailed off, not even sure himself.

'The chances of that happening is not zero, Oishi.' Inui said.

SELF-DESTRUCT COUNTDOWN...

'True but-'

'Besides why else Tezuka went to the infirmary to visit her?' Inui added.

3!

'Because she is his girlfriend?' Kawamura offered. 'He must had been worried.'

'It is likely that he felt responsible for what had happen.'

2!

'I guess you are right. Tezuka is the kind who would take responsibility if he did something wrong,' Oishi hesitantly, finally giving in.

'So does that mean buchou do fathered the child?'

'In a worse case scenario, yes, apparently that it the most likely thing,' Inui nodded.

'What now then?' Kawamura asked.

Silence.

1!

'WARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!'

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!'

'!£$%^&'

'BURNINGGGGGG!!!!!'

Poor Oishi fainted. Kaidoh felt propped himself against the fence, feeling somewhat nauseated. Momo and Kikumaru trying to get the racket off Kawamura. Inui scribbled furiously onto his notebook. Fuji just stood there feeling soooooo proud of himself; the day could get any better in his opinion.

'Maybe we should talk to him,' Oishi suggested when he finally came to.

'I am not sure how we could approach him about this. I mean, what should we say?' Kawamura asked. 'We couldn't just ask him.'

'But, we couldn't let the matter slide either,' Oishi retorted.

'Or we could take this positively and have a baby shower for them,' Fuji suggested happily.

More silence... but this time, the air felt much less tense.

'Baby shower! I love baby shower!' Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly, forgetting his earlier panic. 'My cousin had one last week and it was fun, nya!'

'But, don't you think it's kinda early to do that?' Momo asked.

'There is never too early,' Fuji replied, waving off the concern.

'But we didn't even know if she really is pregnant,' Kaidoh said.

'We shouldn't be concern with details like that,' Fuji said, with a look that prompt his kouhai to ask no further.

'Yeah, besides its our first Seigaku's baby. It ought to be special,' Kikumaru cheered.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Tezuka, we have something to talk to you.' Oishi said, with the rest of the Seigaku regulars standing behind him after their practice ended.

'You can do it, Oishi-senpai,' whispered Momo from behind him; giving the vice-captain a boost of morale support.

'What is it, Oishi?' Tezuka turned around, wondering what Oishi wanted to talk about. Seeing most of his teammates gathered behind him, it was probably important.

'...'

Tezuka waited for Oishi to say what he wanted to say but the vice captain looked hesitant. 'I am listening.'

'H-how are you d-doing lately?' Oishi stuttered instead, obviously not what he planned to say.

Tezuka watched his team, sensing something was not right. 'I am fine.'

Kikumaru nudged his doubles for avoiding the question they were dying to ask. 'Ask him,' he whispered.

'Is it true that-' Oishi tried to summon the courage to ask... but coward in the end. 'How's your arm? I hope it won't cause pain anymore.'

Tezuka grew suspicious on the regulars' odd behavior but answered Oishi nonetheless. 'It healed well. I don't think it will cause pain anymore.'

'Oh that's great!' Oishi laughed nervously, unsure how to confront the captain. 'We are glad you are doing fine.'

'Never mind let me try,' Kikumaru pushed Oishi aside and stood before the captain.

Tezuka stared Kikumaru intensely, silently demanding what was going on. So intense that the redhead forgot what he was about to say. 'Taka-san, maybe you should try.' The acrobatic player switched with Kawamura.

'Me?' Kawamura's eyes widen, taken by surprise. As he stood before Tezuka, he wasn't sure what to say. 'Hi!' he smiled sheepishly instead, waving at the captain.

Kikumaru slapped his forehead in disappointment, even though he did exactly that as well a few moments ago.

'Momo, you go,' Kawamura said, dragging the powerhouse player forward.

'Yadda!' Momo refused. 'Zettai yadda.' Then he grabbed for Kaidoh, pulling the other boy towards him.

'What the hell are you doing, teme! Let go!' Obviously, Kaidoh fought back, not wanting to be put on the spot.

Since Momo was unable to pull Kaidoh, he switched target to Oishi who in return pull Kikumaru with the rest of his teammates (well, except for Inui, a happy Fuji, and the very very unhappy Tezuka). The riot began and everyone fell onto the floor, although that didn't stop the pulling and pushing.

'Stop this nonsense right now,' Tezuka ordered, watching the chaotic scene before him. 'Inui, tell me what is going on?'

'Well-' the data man began, as his teammates settled down.

'We were just thinking that we need a cake for the beach thing this weekend, weren't we guys?' Fuji interjected.

'We were?' Oishi said, helping his double up to his feet.

'Yes, we were,' Fuji turned to the other regulars with his own unique 'threatening' smile.

Nobody dared to cross with the tensai since they valued their lives so they nodded like there was no tomorrow.

'And we were hoping that you could agree to it.'

Tezuka wasn't really convinced by Fuji's innocent request but he wasn't really in the mood to know what mischievous plan the tensai was up to. After all, he needed to get change as soon as possible if he wanted to be in time to accompany Asahina home. 'Sure.'

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Thanks for everything you do today, Kunimitsu. I really appreciate it,' Asahina smiled, walking beside him.

'...'

'Kunimitsu?' Asahina called out, seeing the boy deep in thought.

'...'

'Buchou-san, can you hear me?' Asahina tried again, knowing how much Tezuka hated her calling him buchou.

Displeasure was evident on his face hearing it. 'I can hear you.'

'You are so quite. Am I really that boring,' she teased. 'You know, you don't have to send me home, if you have something else to do.'

'I was just thinking.'

'About what?'

'Nothing,'

'Nothing?'

'It's nothing important.'

'Usually when girls said that, we always meant that there is something pressing in our mind. I believe it applies to you guys too.'

'...'

'You know it helps to share your problem with someone else. I might not be able to help but at least it can make you feel better.'

'...'

'Is this one of those things that if you tell me, you would have to kill me?' she teased, seeing the boy hesitating.

'Fuji and the other regulars suggested to bring a cake this weekend,' Tezuka said finally.

'That's nice,' the girl said. 'Who's birthday is it?'

'No one.'

'Oh? Maybe we are celebrating your qualification to the final.'

'A bit too late for that, don't you think?'

'There is something else that's bothering you,' she said. 'A cake alone couldn't be that suspicious.'

'I was wondering why Fuji insisted you to come along.'

'I see. If you don't like me to go, you should have told me earlier you know,' she said. 'I'll tell Fuji tomorrow-'

'That's not what I meant,' Tezuka said, 'It's your idea after all.'

'Are you sure?'

'I would rather cancel it if you are not going.'

'Awww... I am that important huh?' she teased.

_You have no idea, _he thought.

'I have to say that I don't expect you to agree.'

And he didn't regret it. 'I don't expect you to be so happy over such simple thing.'

Asahina turned and smiled at him. 'I owe it to you, don't I? Thanks Kunimitsu, I am glad you did.'

Tezuka didn't dare to look at that smile and took a deep breath, maintaining his cool.

Asahina noticed a shade of pink on his cheek but didn't say anything about it. 'So you think that they are up to something?'

'I think, Fuji is up to something.'

'Or maybe you are thinking too much, it could be nothing. They don't have need a reason to bring a cake.'

'Do you seriously believe that?'

'I just want to be your optimist angel,' the girl joked, 'Although, to be honest, Syuusuke did looked suspiciously extra happy when he told me about your announcement to your team this morning.'

'Anything that I need to know?'

'He promised me that it's going to be a lot of fun, that's all.'

'And you didn't pressed the matter further?'

'We are talking about Syuusuke, Kunimitsu. If he is really up to something, it's not like we can do anything about it.'

'That guy is nothing but trouble.'

'But you've got to admit, without him, life is not as interesting as it is now. I know my life would have been boring without him.'

'That doesn't change the fact that he is what he is.'

'You are thinking too much, Kunimitsu. Maybe it's just a normal gathering.'

'Our gatherings were always far from normal.'

'That's why I love your team, Kunimitsu, because you never know what exciting things they might come up with next.'

...

...

...

I had this really really painful cramp, it was so painful that I couldn't get out of the bed... That give me an idea for this chappy... Yey!

I have to be honest... I don't plan to have beach scene... It was suppose to be Fuji proposed it, Tezuka denied him, and I move on to next plot... But, the reviewers came into the same consensus that Fuji will always get what he want no matter what Tezuka say and beach has potential romantic scene. Really? So, I decided to do it anyway... hurray!

Thanks guys for your review! Kozogahufat, runmaria haaku, asuka, aika hanagawa, otakugal, tezukabuchou, bidia, dragon reverb, milisante, sekainoowari, unknown player.

Review people!!!


	34. Beach: Sachiko?

Sachiko?

'How do I look?' Kiki asked her bestfriends as she twirled around, showing off her bikini.

'You've been asking us that for a millionth times, Kiki,' Asahina said, irritated. 'It's getting annoying.'

'You look fine, Kiki-chan,' Megume answered, before turning to the other girl who was sitting beside her. 'She is just nervous, Hina-chan. You don't have to be mean to her.'

'Yeah, my first time going to the beach with Kazuma,' Kiki proudly said, oblivious to the glare directed to her. 'I can't wait to spend time alone with him!'

'Hold it, you are not going to hang out with us?' Asahina asked.

'Duh, of course not. That would ruin the mood.'

'Hey, I take offense to that.'

'Well, Kazuma don't really know Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai, and the others. Besides, he had been busy lately with baseball and didn't have much time for me. I kinda want to spend time with him.'

Asahina rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

'How do I look?'

'Oh for crying out loud!'

'Hina-chan, relax. Kiki is as nervous as you and I.'

'I am not nervous, Megume-senpai. Irritated, yes but not nervous. Why would I be nervous anyway?'

'Syuichiroh never seen me in swimsuit before,' Megume flushed.

Asahina noticed it and smirked. 'Oishi-senpai and Kazuma-senpai are going to have one hell of nose bleeds then.'

'And Tezuka will not?' Kiki cocked her eyebrow.

'Kunimitsu is different. He wouldn't bat an eye over such thing,' the tensai said airily.

'He's just a normal guy.'

'He is not like that! Don't compare him to any other guy. He is a nice person,' Asahina defended.

'That sounds really convincing coming from someone who used to accuse him a pervert,' Kiki said sarcastically.

Megume just giggled seeing Asahina blushed at the image of Tezuka barging into the occupied fitting room.

'I still couldn't believe you are dating the guy whom you accused a pervert.'

'Kiki, could you please stop referring him as my boyfriend,' she said adamantly.

'Why not? Both of you seemed closer and closer with each other.'

'We are just friends.'

'That certainly will not convince what the rest of the second years think about you two.'

'The rest of second years?' Megume cocked her eyebrow.

'Opppss,' Kiki slapped her hand over her mouth quicky. 'Forget what I said.'

'Talking about that, I starting to wonder how they got a wind about Kunimitsu and I,' Asahina frowned, 'You didn't did you?'

'I didn't do anything, I swear.'

'But you said something?' Asahina accused.

Kiki hesitation gave herself away. There was no use to hide it any longer. 'It's not my fault, they asked me.'

'How could you!'

'I didn't say anything apart from confirming how close the two of you are.'

'Well, people bound to notice it, Hina-chan,' Megume reasoned.

'Yeah, beside you should know how popular Tezuka-senpai is. There is no way I could hide such juicy news.'

'Oh never mind,' Asahina sighed. It was not like there was anything she could do anyway. 'Kiki, do you mind helping me to rub the lotion on my back will you?'

'What? Then, my hand will get greasy,' she protested.

'Consider this as your punishment for your big mouth or I will get real mad this time,' Asahina warned.

'Awwww... okay then.'

'I don't mind helping you with that, Rie,' said a familiar male voice.

The girls turned towards the voice. 'Kyo? What are you doing here?' Asahina asked in surprise.

'The last time I checked, the beach is open to the public, Rie,' Kyo grinned, crouching before the girls.

'Kazuma, you are here!' Kiki stood up when she saw her boyfriend behind Kyo, handing over the lotion bottle to Kyo before giving Kazuma a hug. 'Kazuma, you are late,' Kiki pouted.

'I am sorry. I bumped onto Kyo just now and it seemed like we were carried a way for a while,' Kazuma explained, before he gave his girl a peck.

'And Kazuma told me that you girls are here,' Kyo said while looking at his favorite girl attentively. 'You look absolutely stunning, Rie.'

'Thanks, Kyo. You look nice yourself.' Asahina turned away shyly and then she noticed Oishi and the other regulars coming towards them. The boys looked so cool with their surf boards however much to her disappointment, Tezuka was not with them.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'How much longer are you going take to clean your surf board?' Fuji asked, approaching his captain.

Tezuka stopped in his track and stood up, carrying his board. 'I am getting a drink.'

'Are you sure you want to avoid her?'

'...' The truth is that it was not that he don't want to see her, he was just not sure if he could keep his cool seeing her in... swimsuit.

'I will not force you into doing something that you don't like. But if you don't go now, Matsuhiro would have her all for himself.'

'Matsuhiro?'

'Yeah, they are talking happily with each other right now. ALONE,' he emphasized. 'I have to say that people could have mistaken them as a couple.'

Tezuka frowned and made his way to the opposite direction. There was no way he would allow this!

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Come on guys! Let's hit the beach!!!!' Momo and Kikimaru cheered, making their way to the water with the rest of the regulars on tow.

'Shall we?' Oishi asked Megume, holding out a hand for her.

'Sure,' Megume accepted his gesture shyly.

'Well, we better get going too, Kiki,' Kazuma told his girl. 'See you around, Kyo.'

'Bye!' Kiki waved happily, following her boyfriend.

'Wow, Tezuka's team never cease to amaze me every time I see them.'

Asahina giggled and nodded in agreement. 'Yep, too much energy but they are fun that way.'

'Speaking of which, I heard that Megume is going out with Oishi-kun. I don't know him that well but he seems to be a great guy indeed,' Kyo said.

'You mean, you never talk to him before? You guys are third years right?'

'I'm afraid I am not as popular as people thought I would be. I saw him a few times around school but never talked to him.' Kyo said.

'Well he is very nice person. I like him.' Asahina smiled. 'I am glad that she dates him. I can't think of anyone who suits her better then him.'

Kyo looked at her and thought the same thing about Asahina and himself. 'Anyway, I am actually here with my team too and planning to invite all of you girls over for a barbecue.'

'Barbecue? I love barbecue!'

'I know you do but now that I saw you in that cute bikini, Rie, I am not sure I would want to share you with the rest of the world,' Kyo said.

'Oh, thanks,' Asahina flushed, hearing the compliment. 'So, you are here with your team?'

'Yes, we are going to play in the semi-final this week. The guys are pretty tensed up about the tournament so I thought I need them to relax a bit, you know. Don't want them to lose their cool easily in the match.'

'That is certainly a great idea. It is important to rest too.'

'So, wanna come with me to the barbecue? I promise that my team would be as fun as the tennis team,' he winked.

'I don't know,' Asahina hesitated. 'I mean, I don't really know your team that well.'

'Most of us are from the third years but they are really pretty nice guys. I'll be there if they try anything on you,' Kyo smiled. 'Besides I could show you beautiful spots around here afterwards.'

'Hm... But I am sort of promise Kunimitsu to join his team. It would be rude to leave especially I am yet to see him.'

'So, it's true afterall, that you are going out with Tezuka-kun?' Kyo asked. 'I thought that it was only a mere rumor.'

_That Kiki! It wasn't only the second years who heard the rumors! I'll get her for this after all_, she thought. 'Kunimitsu and I are just friends,' Asahina said.

The girl didn't know how relieved Kyo felt hearing that from her. 'I suppose I still have the chance, huh?'

'Errr-'

'Unfortunately, I will not allow that, Matsuhiro,' Tezuka appeared before them, looking unimpressed with Kyo's attempt on hitting "his" girl.

Asahina looked up at the devastatingly handsome captain who stood tall, casting a shadow over her. 'Kunimitsu.'

Kyo could help but felt jealous when he noticed the girl turned pink over someone who was not himself.

Tezuka kneeled behind Asahina and wrapped his towel around her, carefully not looking at her that much.

'Kunimitsu, what are you doing?' the girl resisted and began to remove the towel.

'Wear it, Rie. You are attracting unnecessary attention,' Tezuka instructed.

Needless to say, Kyo felt that a hint was directed to him, 'I guess, I better keep going.'

'Kyo, wait! Maybe I would drop by for the barbecue later after all.'

'Any time, Rie. I'll appreciate it.'

Tezuka frowned. He agreed to go to the beach because he thought that the girl wanted to spend time with him but here she was telling another guy that she would join him.

'You and the rest of your team are welcome to drop by too, Tezuka-kun,' Kyo offered politely.

'Thank you but I think I'll pass.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Did you see it?' Kikumaru asked when Megume excused herself to the washroom.

'No, Matsuhiro-senpai was on the way. Did you see it?' Momo shook his head.

'It's kinda hard to see her stomach when she sit down,' Kawamura remarked.

'It's harder to see it under Tezuka's towel too,' Oishi said.

'That's it!' Kikumaru exclaimed.

'What?' Momo asked.

'Oh come on, it make sense, doesn't it?'

'What is?'

'Think about it. Asahina-san is pregnant right?'

'Yeah.'

'The reason why Tezuka insisted her to wear his towel is because he didn't want anyone to notice her pregnancy.'

'And notice how protective he is over her,' Fuji added happily.

'I see. Then the probability of her getting pregnant is much higher now,' Inui said.

'Really?' Kikumaru asked.

'I noticed that she immediately covered her stomach when she notice that we try to observe.'

'It's like she is trying to conceal it.'

'I don't think it is weird for her to do so especially with all of us looking at her stomach,' Kaidoh said.

'To be honest, I am not sure we are doing the right thing, guys,' Kawamura said.

'Why?'

'I mean, we are completely doing a complete opposite to what Tezuka and Asahina-san are trying to do. They are obviously do not wish anyone to know, right?'

'And we are not suppose to know about this,' Kaidoh added.

'So, what do you think we should do, Oishi?'

'I think we should cancel the baby shower and pretend we don't know until they are ready to tell us.'

The regulars considered the suggestion. Oishi was right, they need to respect Tezuka wishes and be patience.

'I think that we should go ahead with the baby shower,' Fuji said, his smile slightly faltered and the air around him darken.

The rest of the boys looked at each other upon sensing the tensai's aura. No one dared to object despite of their earlier resolve. Then all eyes fixed on Oishi, hoping that he would try to reason with Fuji about respect and patience. Only Oishi capable of such talk.

Seeing that even Oishi decided not to gamble his life for an obviously losing battle, Fuji's returned to his usual cheerful smile. 'Tezuka would appreciate this and Rie-chan would be happy too. Besides, it's not like we are going to tell anyone else, right?'

The poor victims nodded their head immediately. Fuji was simply too powerful!

'Say Oishi, didn't you ask Megume-san about Asahina-san?' Kawamura asked.

'No, I rather not. It would have been an awkward conversation.'

'I agree, senpai. I wanted to ask Kiki too but I just couldn't seem to bring it up,' Momo told them.

'I still can't believe Asahina-san is having a baby,' Kawamura said.

'As one might say, the truth is often stranger than fiction,' Inui said.

'Huh?'

'Never mind.'

'I wonder how it feels like having a baby,' Kikumaru said.

'You are the youngest in your family, isn't it, Eiji.' Fuji patted his bestfriend's shoulder. The readhead nodded. 'When Yuuta was born, it was definitely the happiest moment in my life.'

'It is good to have a little brother,' Kaidoh agreed, having a younger brother.

'Well, a sister is nice too,' Oishi added since he has a younger sister.

'Just not both brother and sister. They would turn the house upside down and burn down the house along with you,' Momo said, having a sister and a brother at home.

'Which do you think they would have? A boy? A girl?' Kikumaru wondered.

'It depends, Kikumaru. Remember what we learn in our biology class about reproduction? Males, having an XY gene, produce Xs and Ys worms and female, having an XX gene, produce Xs eggs. If circumstances permits, the worms would wiggle their ways towards the eggs. If an X worm succeeded to merge with X egg, a baby girl will formed but if Y worm merges with X eggs, it would be a baby boy.' needless to say, this line should belong to Inui.

'Circumstances?' Kaidoh asked.

'You'll learn it next year,' Inui simply replied.

'You are already telling them too much, Inui.' Oishi warned. 'We are still underage. We shouldn't talk about that.'

'It is not wrong to learn about this for educational purposes?'

Oishi gave him a motherly stern look. Well, as stern as Oishi could be anyway.

'Don't you guys wonder what their baby would look like?' Momo said.

'It would be interesting. Asahina-san is a complete opposite of Tezuka,' Inui said, opening his green notebook. Whoa! Where does that comes from? Where did he kept that before anyway?

'But both of them are tennis player. So, the baby probably would be an excellent player too,' Oishi suggested.

'I imagine the kid will have a sharp brown eyes like buchou with dark green hair like Hina-chan. Since the kid would be extremely talented, he/she probably has cocky attitude,' Momo imagined and then twitched. 'Somehow the image of that kid gets to my nerve.'

'Nyaaa... are you sure you are not imagining Ochibi?' Kikumaru teased. 'I didn't know that you like Ochibi like that.'

'I didn't know you are homosexual too, Momo,' Inui began scribbling on his notebook. 'Iie data.'

'I am not gay!' Momo denied. 'I AM NOT!'

Somewhere in America, Echizen sneezed. Not only once but three times. Awww.... poor Echizen.

'Baka, denying like that only would make people suspicious even more,' Kaidoh said.

'Nani? Did you say something, Mamushi-teme?'

'I said you are stupid.'

'You want me to kick your ass, is it?'

'Like hell you can, you gay peach!'

'Thats it! I am going to drown you,' Momo shouted, marching towards Kaidoh.

'Stop, you two.' Oishi said.

'Yeah, do you really want to ruin Tezuka's special day?'

'Grrrrr...' the rivals silently threw daggers towards each other.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Wow, you really do excel in everything, Kunimitsu,' Asahina complimented as Tezuka approached her. 'Makes me wonder if you even have any weakness.'

'Of course I do,' Tezuka answered and then offer his surf board to her. 'Want to try?'

'I am afraid unlike you, I do have weaknesses,' Asahina replied. 'I can't swim, remember.'

'That's too bad, you don't know how much fun you missed.'

The girl twitched. 'Thank you very much, that's very kind of you to remind me, Tezuka Kunimitsu the Great,' she said, her tone thicken with sarcasm. 'Should I bow to you?'

Tezuka turned to her, oblivious to his mistake. 'I am just saying that-'

'Never mind.' Asahina knew his obliviousness and sighed. 'Let's just not argue over this, okay?'

'I am not trying to argue. I just want to tell you that if you want to, I could teach you how to swim?'

Asahina looked at him unconvinced, 'Really?'

'Yes, I believe that you should try to overcome your weakness.'

'Or maybe you just simply can't get enough of Rie-chan in that bikini, am I right?' said a voice behind them. Guess who?

Right now, Tezuka really wished a glare could kill. But at the same time, he also wished that he could prevent himself from reddening.

'Awww.... such a cute couple,' Fuji teased, standing beside the blushing couple. 'I absolutely like lovey dovey scene like this.'

'Kunimitsu just offering to teach me swimming, Syuusuke. That's all.'

'Yeah, a perfect excuse to allow him to-'

'Don't say it,' Tezuka warned.

'But your motive is too obvious,' Fuji whispered.

'I happen to agree with Fuji, Tezuka.' Oishi said, joining them. 'Asahina-san needs to be extra cautious with herself now that she have to care for two.'

'True,'

'Er... I think you misunderstand us, Oishi-senpai. Actually, Tezuka and I are not... together.' she thought that two means Tezuka and her.

'No need to explain, Asahina-san. We had it all figured out already,' Oishi assured her.

'Oh?'

'And we promise that we would not tell anybody.'

'Oishi! Come and join us! Fujiko, you too!' Kikumaru waved, calling his doubles before being dunked into the water by Momoshiro. Oishi panicked and immediately ran to save his partner with Fuji on tow.

Silence.

'Are you really going to join Matsuhiro later?' Tezuka asked.

'I don't know, maybe I guess. Besides I am kind of curious the places around here that he wanted to show me,' she said nonchalantly.

'What places?'

'He said, there is a beautiful place around here. I suppose it must be the other side of the beach.'

It is and it is a very quiet place too. For this reason, Tezuka felt he shouldn't let her go alone with that soccer captain. 'I know that place, it's where couples usually go.'

'You know that place?'

'Yes.'

'Maybe you could show me instead then.'

'Me?'

'Well, you don't have to if you don't want to but it'll be more fun going with you.'

Hearing that Asahina would rather go with him than the other captain made him feel much better.

'Kunimitsu?'

'Hm?'

'Did you notice that your team is somewhat...' Asahina trailed off, looking for the right word to describe it.

'Too much energy?' he suggested.

'Creepy,' she told him.

'Creepy?' he cocked his eye. 'It is unlike you to talk bad about others.'

'I know, I am sorry,' she said. 'I guess what I am trying to say is that I feel slightly uneasy the way your team look at me earlier. And the fact that Kaidoh is blushing like crazy didn't help either.'

'I told you that you are attracting unnecessary attention, didn't I?'

'Hey, that is not fair. I did listen to you to wear your towel,' she pouted. 'Do you know how warm it is?'

'You still think that Fuji is not up to something now?'

'Now, now. Who is that one gossiping, huh?' she teased.

'You know what I am talking about.'

Asahina giggled. 'Better yet, I know Syuusuke too well. I told you didn't I? If he is up to something, there is nothing we could do.'

'You are enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Really, what gives that away?' she smirked.

'Do you, by any chance, know he is up to?'

'Nope, I have no clue. But, I'm looking forward to it. What ever it is,' she winked before leaving him.

'Where are you going?'

'I am buying a drink. Want me to get you anything?'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Twitch.

Twitch. Twitch.

With two cans of drinks, she walked to where she had left Tezuka only to find the boy talking to a girl. A pretty mature girl at that. Asahina felt a tinge of jealousy inside her. No! That was probably an understatement. She was darn jealous watching that good for nothing girl trying to get her filthy hands on HER man. What the hell!!! If it was only a mere conversation, she wouldn't have been so worked up about it. But it was so obvious that the girl was flirting with him. _That's it! She is sooooo dead! _She thought angrily as she marched towards them. _Wait! My man?_ Asahina's stiffened shoulder relaxed. _What right do I have to claim him? _

Now that she watched them carefully, the captain didn't even attempt to brush off the girl's advances and continued talking to the girl. _And as much as I hate to admit it, she's much prettier than I am too despite of looking years older than Tezuka. _However_, _the fact that she could talk to him like that really pissed her off greatly. As far as she knew, there aren't that many people that he was open and comfortable with. Asahina took a deep breath, careful not to be carried away by her impulse to aim the can to the girl's head... or better yet his head too.

Unfortunately for her, Tezuka spotted and called her over before she could get away. Asahina walked to them... with sour face.

'So, this is the girl, huh?' the older girl said.

The way the girl eyed her infuriate Asahina. 'Is there anything wrong with me?'

'Oh no, don't get me wrong. I was just not expecting you to be-' the girl was about to say something along the line of being pretty but Asahina wouldn't let her finish.

'Sorry for not be able to be your standard. I wasn't expecting a beauty contest today.'

The girl was amused by her bluntness and sensed jealousy coming from her. Apparently, the younger girl mistook her as rival but it would be a waste if she didn't make use of this opportunity to know her. After all, she was curious about the girl that her mother described as the one Tezuka always went out with during the weekends. Call her a protective aunt, she didn't mind as long as she knew that the girl wouldn't play with her nephew's emotion. 'Mitsu-chan seemed to find you really interesting but I couldn't help but wonder what could it be so special about you.'

'I am not sure how much your opinion really count,' Asahina retorted. 'Oh wait! I don't care after all.'

'Rie, you should not talk to her like that. She is my-'

'Oh? On her side is it? I think I better leave you with your beautiful fan,' Asahina said, displeasure was apparent on her face.

'Where are you going?' He didn't understand what could he had done to anger her but began to go after her.

'I am thinking of joining Kyo's barbeque,' she said indignantly, stomping away.

Tezuka halted when she said that, feeling jealousy came back to him. _Joining Kyo she said?_

'She is quick tempered, isn't she?'

'She wasn't like that usually,' he defended despite of his feeling for her right now.

'Well, from what I can see, she really like you so much,' his aunt said. 'Tell me why the two of you are not together again?'

'She has her reason.'

'Are you sure that it wasn't just some lame excuse? She seems crazy in love about you. Look the way she went all out attacking me, thinking that I am after you.'

'I respect her decision. I'm not going to force her if she's not ready for me.'

'I think it is obvious how she felt for you.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_Stupid! I feel soooo stupid! _She smacked her head for good measure. _Why am I even feeling this?_ Despite of knowing that Tezuka and herself were just friends, she couldn't help but felt that Tezuka was cheating on her. _And he dared to do it openly too. With someone much older than him no less!_

The girl continue to made her way through the crowd, not caring if she ran into people. _Oh, isn't this great. You two will make a great couple, that's just freaking lovely!!! _Asahina stopped on her track wondering if she should doubled back. _He deserve at least a kick, _she thought angrily. _How dare he got lovey dovey with that girl! And he had the nerve telling me the last time how much he likes me!_

_Baka Kunimitsu!_ She kicked a log near her, which wasn't really a good idea as pain jolted up her leg. _Who the heck is that girl anyway?_ Sitting down, she tended her foot when an image of Tezuka and the girl crossed her mind.

_'Mitsu' the girl whispered to him, running her hands on his chest. 'Which one do you like that most, me or that selfish girl?'_

_'Of course you, Sachiko,' Tezuka answered. 'She had her chances with me and she refused. I am ready to move on.'_

'What the hell!!!!' Asahina yelled, not caring what people around her thought of her. 'Sachiko you bitch! How dare you call me selfish.'

'Who is Sachiko?' Megume asked, while looking around. 'And who are you talking to, Hina-chan?'

_No, I didn't just said that out loud, did I_? By the look on her friend's face, it seemed that she did._ I am going nuts! '_Huh? Nobody,' she smiled sheepishly. 'Aren't you suppose to be with Oishi-senpai?'

'I was but the boys decided to play beach volley and Syuichiroh is pairing up with Kawamura-kun,' she replied. 'I was looking for you since you weren't there with Tezuka-kun.'

'Oh...' Asahina ceased to listen to her friend, not even realizing that she was being dragged along. _What if this is his real character all along?_ she thought gloomily. _More importantly, who is this Sachiko anyway?!_

_I am thinking too much_, she decided. _What am I expecting from him anyway?Although he said that he likes me, its not like we are dating, _she thought sadly although she knew it was her fault since she was the one who refuse a relationship with _him. Maybe Sachiko is right. I am selfish. I have no right to stop him if he wanted to be with Sachiko, _she sighed. _Maybe Sachiko and him meant to be together._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Is it just me or Asahina-san and Tezuka were competing against each other rather than their opponent?' Kawamura commented, watching the match between Tezuka-Asahina pair and Kaidoh-Inui pair ended.

'Yeah, we were thinking of going easy on them since she was pregnant but judging from how agile she is, she didn't look like someone carrying a baby,' Oishi said.

'Maybe she wasn't use to taking extra care of herself that she just do what she want,' Kikumaru replied.

'Um... that's not what I meant. It seems like they are fighting.'

Making sure that she avoided Tezuka, Asahina chose to stand beside Fuji.

'Ne, Rie-chan. Why don't you give him to me?' "Sachiko" said, approaching her.

'Huh?'

'Oh what am I asking you for... There is nothing between you and Mitsu-chan right?' "Sachiko" smiled.

_What the hell is she trying to do? _Twitch. _Is she trying to pick a fight with me?_

'I heard from Fuji-kun that you always denied your feeling for Mitsu-chan. Why don't you distance yourself from him. No reason to go through the trouble of sticking around with someone you don't even like, is there?'

'...'

'Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I know him better than you do. I'll take a good care of him.'

Twitch. Twitch. 'Aren't you too confident with yourself?'

'Why? Are you saying you could do better?'

'No, I am sure he is in good hands,' she said sarcastically. 'You can have him.'

'I am glad that you understand. So, I'll take him off your hands for you, okay? You can just find some other guy or whatever to play with.'

_What? _'Like hell I will!' Asahina burst out, not being able to stand the older girl any longer. 'I won't give him up. Not to you, not to anybody! Kunimitsu belongs to me, you understand!' she said, marching towards Tezuka and dragged him away from the rest of the regulars and the evil girl!

'Thanks for the help,' Fuji said to the woman beside him.

'Anything for Mitsu-chan kawaii friend,' she winked.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Argh! I am mad!' she declared, stomping childishly.

The boy frowned but didn't say anything. _Are you? _Tezuka thought bitterly. _How about how upset I feel when you said that you are going to the soccer captain? _Although he knew that she didn't.

She was really pissed off by the boy especially with his nonchalant attitude. She was boiling inside with anger but the boy didn't even say anything. 'Aren't you going to say anything?'

'...'

_Why didn't he say something?! I know I have no right over you. If you choose to be with another girl, there is nothing I could do. But, at least you should tell me that you don't like me anymore. _Asahina thought angrily when there was no response from him. 'Did you enjoy your time with your oh-so-beautiful new girlfriend?'

Tezuka turned to her, not sure what she was referring to. 'What new girlfriend?'

'Sachiko is really pretty, isn't she?'

_Sachiko?_

'H-have you two known each other long? You seem really close.'

'Who are you talking about?' _And who is this Sachiko?_

Twich. 'Are you trying to change the topic? It's not the girl whom you introduced to me just now!'

_My aunt? _'Her name is not Sachiko.'

'Oh? Having a lovey dovey pet name already huh? So, it's darling is it now?'

'We are close but we are not-'

'The way the two of you talk to each other,' she interrupted. 'Does she always flirtatious like that?'

'She had been always like that as long as I could remember.'

'Oh... and you don't have any problem with that?'

'She is still my aunt, Rie.'

Silence.

'EHHHHH! Aunt?' Asahina couldn't believe it! Now she was blushing like crazy.

'Now it's my turn,' Tezuka said. 'Is this why you were angry?'

The girl blushed. 'I thought you and your aunt were...' she hesitant, '...dating'

'Where do get that idea from?'

'I am sorry, I didn't know that she is your aunt... I don't even know what I was thinking too. I know now how dumb I was so quit asking me okay. It's embarrassing.'

Tezuka sighed. 'I guess my aunt is right about you.'

'Excuse me?'

'Never mind.'

'Come on, what is it?'

'I think you should apologized to her.'

'You are right and I will. I guess I was over-reacting and lost control over myself.' _And even when I tried to distance myself from you just now, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. _'I was wrong. You are not a lecher after all.'

'I am not,' Tezuka said although somewhat bothered that Asahina had imagined him as a playboy. 'After all I already have my hands full with you and Sachiko.'

'WHAT!!!' she said but then realized that the other boy was just teasing. 'Hey, don't joke around about that,' she pouted.

'But seriously, who is this Sachiko?'

...

...

...

I had rough weeks lately... And today is the worse I guess... And I only half-day through with it. Never felt so many different emotions hitting all at once before... Oh well, let's hope for the best!!!

Review!!!


	35. Beach: CLICK CLICK

CLICK. CLICK.

'Kunimitsu, guess who I met just now?'

'Matsuhiro?' Tezuka said bitterly.

'No, you silly. Syuusuke introduced me to his bestfriend, Saeki-kun, who happened to be in Rokkaku team.'

_Is it just me or it seems to me like everybody has decided to come to the beach today, _he thought. There was Matsuhiro with the rest of Seigaku soccer team, Kazuma with the rest of Seigaku baseball team, and now Rokkaku?

'And they give me a seashell. It's beautiful, isn't it?' she said, holding out the item to show him. Then she noticed something. 'Where is your aunt?'

'She went home.'

Gasp. 'Already? I haven't apologized to her. She must have hate me now.'

'She asked me to tell you that she look forward seeing you again.'

'She did?'

'And I apologized on your behalf too and she said not to worry about it.'

'Kunimitsu, you're the best!' she exclaimed. She felt too relieved that she couldn't help but gave the captain a hug of gratitude. 'You have no idea how relieved I am hearing that.'

'Picture time!!!' said a voice behind them, which caught their attentions.

CLICK. CLICK.

'Syuusuke! That's so mean. How could you take my picture like that! I am not even ready!' Asahina protested.

'You are right. Let's do it again. This time, no towel,' he said, removing the towel from her.

'Hey wait,' she protested, suddenly feeling somewhat exposed.

'Closer!!!!' Fuji instructed, seemingly in professional photographer mode.

Tezuka frowned at Fuji and began to walk away, refused to be a part of Fuji's amusement. Asahina, in the other hand, watched the captain walked away. She couldn't help but felt somewhat dejected by his action.

Fuji stopped Tezuka and said, 'What's wrong with you? Look what you have done.'

Tezuka followed Fuji's gaze and saw the girl standing there, looking at him with her big green eyes showing some sort of... disappointment? 'One picture,' he finally said.

Slowly, Asahina's expression turned to her usual cheerfulness. 'Make sure the seashell's in the picture okay, Syuusuke?'

When Tezuka and Asahina was in position, standing close to each other, Fuji adjusted his camera, ready to take the picture but halted.

'What's wrong, Syuusuke?'

'I feel like something is missing.'

Tezuka cocked his eyebrow, suspecting that Fuji was fooling around with them. But, he didn't say anything seeing that Asahina was genuinely concern for their picture to be taken properly.

'Hmmmm... Maybe a little bit closer,' Fuji suggested. The couple just followed as instructed. 'Turn slightly face to face with each other,' he added. 'More... More...' Then, Fuji looked through his camera for a while and still didn't look satisfied.

Suddenly, he walked over to them and, to their surprise, he nudged her closer to Tezuka before positioning the other boy's arm around her waist. Both of them were perplexed to do anything that all they could do was blushed as they avoid each other eyes, wondering if the other was fine with it.

'All I want is cuddly pictures,' Fuji chuckled evilly and quickly took the picture before making his escape.

Realizing that he fell to Fuji's yet another evil scheme, Tezuka turned only to see the other boy taking off. 'Fuji!' Tezuka called out, going after the tensai. 'Get back here!'

'Syuusuke no baka!!!!' She ran as well, following the captain.

'Catch me if you can!!!' Fuji said gleefully.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Where is Megume-san?' Kikumaru asked, helping his partner to set up the place for the baby shower.

'She went to get the cake with Kawamura,' Oishi answered, handing over the plates, cups, and spoons to Momo.

'Someone gotta get Asahina-san and Tezuka here,' Inui said.

'I'll get them!' Fuji offered and set off.

'Who do you think will be Tezuka's best man during his wedding?' Kikumaru asked suddenly..

'Wedding?' Oishi gasped. Poor Oishi, surprising news kept coming to give him heart attack lately.

'Well, if Tezuka and Asahina-san are going to have a baby, he would need to marry Hina-chan first, right?'

'I guess so,' Oishi hesitated.

'Demo, he is too young to get married. I mean, we all are,' Kaidoh said.

'It's not like he has choice. We don't want the baby to be fatherless right,' Inui said.

'Do you think he would proposed her?' Momo asked.

'He is Tezuka, he would,' Inui assured.

'Knowing his sense of responsibility, he probably would have the moment he knew that she was having his baby,' Oishi added.

'But, he didn't mentioned it to us, nyaaa? Tezuka is meanie!' Kikumaru pouted. 'I want to be at the wedding.'

'Maybe he want to keep this down for a while,' Oishi offered.

'He probably wouldn't want any gossip going around,' Momo said.

'Yeah, Hina-chan is pregnant so it would be bad if she hears any wild rumors,' Inui said.

'Or maybe he wanted to deal with his and Asahina-san's family first,' Kikumaru said.

'Well, Hina-chan is living alone. So that only leaves his family to deal with,' Momo told them.

'What do you mean living alone?'

'Hina-chan is an orphan. She lived in an apartment on her own.' Momo explained.

'That explains everything,' Inui nodded his head.

'What is?' Kikumaru asked.

'How Asahina-san get pregnant.'

'Huh?'

'Tezuka has free excess to her home without parental supervision.'

'Tezuka is not that kind of person, Inui,' Oishi protested.

'Yeah, and Hina-chan is not like that as well. She would never invite anyone else other than Megume-senpai and Kiki. Let alone guys,' Momo defended.

'How can you be so sure, Momo,' Kikumaru asked.

'She never invite me and Echizen to her house,' he said, somewhat dejected about that fact. The reason was another story for another day.

'When she was tutoring me English, she never invited me to her house as well. We always do it at my house,' Kaidoh added.

'But, Tezuka is her boyfriend, right. He probably is an exception,' Kikumaru said.

'Besides the fact that she is pregnant prove as much,' Inui added.

'...'

'I guess, you are right, senpai,' Momo finally agreed.

Silence.

'What do you think Tezuka's parents would if they know about this?' Kikumaru asked.

'They probably flipped over,' Momo answered.

'Tezuka's going to be in trouble, isn't he? I wonder how we could help him.'

'I think, it would be best if he handles it on his own. I mean, Tezuka wouldn't like us to interfere with his business,' Oishi told his partner.

'Yeah, all we can do is to stand behind him and support him. Well, unless he needed help, we would always be there to help,' Inui said.

'I hope this issue won't affect his study and tennis.'

'Yeah, this is definitely a critical time, especially with the National getting closer,' Momo said.

'Daijobu, we need to believe in Tezuka. He would never let us down,' Oishi said, trying to convince his teammates. _Hopefully, he will._

'Guys, the cake is here!' Kawamura said with Megume in tow.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Wait, before we cut the cake, shouldn't we all make a wish?' Kikumaru said.

'Good idea, Eiji' Fuji said with his usual smile.

'I wish the baby would have a successful life and bright future,' Kawamura began.

'If the baby takes after the father, I wish it would be anything but his stony-look.'

'Yeah, the baby should smile more like the mother.'

'I wish the baby would look like the mother.'

'Well, anything but those sadistic nature of hers.'

'I wish for them to live happily ever after and have fourteen kids,' Fuji said. The rest of the regulars was dumbfounded by Fuji's wish. I mean, seriously, fourteen?

'Why fourteen?'

'Then they could make up 2 teams and play tennis with each other.' It looks like Fuji was having too much fun.

'Make a wish, Hina-chan?'

'A wish?'

'Go on, don't be shy.'

'Errr... okay,' Asahina thought, 'I wish the baby would be healthy when it is born?'

'Awww... that is sooo sweet.'

'Your turn Tezuka.'

Tezuka frowned. Something was not right. 'Whose child are we wishing for?'

'Yours of course.'

Tezuka was momentarily stumped, but then replied, 'Mine?' As far as he knew, his family is not expecting a baby.

'Well, yes. There is no use hiding it, Tezuka. We had it all figured out already,' Oishi assured. 'And don't worry. Your secret is safe with us.'

'Hiding what? It's not my baby.'

'Whoa! How could you say that, Tezuka,' Kikumaru protested.

'How could you be so cruel?'

'Yeah, you even said it in front of Hina-chan.'

'You'll break her heart, you know.'

'You should be responsible for what you did.'

'STOP!' Tezuka ordered the regulars. _What is going on?!_

Needless to say that Megume, Kiki, and Kazuma was absolutely baffled and just watched the whole commotion before them.

'Just to make sure I didn't guess wrong. You guys didn't just thought that Tezuka made me pregnant, did you?' Asahina asked. 'Because if you did, I have to say that you guys were wrong.'

'We were wrong?'

'That is impossible.'

'Yeah, impossible!'

'I know myself better than anyone else and I know I am not pregnant.'

'Did Tezuka made you say that, nyaa?'

'Oh my god!' Oishi exclaimed. 'Do you guys think that Tezuka asked her to abort the baby?'

'Abortion?'

'Why would he do that?'

'Maybe he was afraid of bringing shame to his family after all. This kind of thing are normal phenomenon among youngsters these days,' Inui told them.

Tezuka twitched and leaned forward, about to lose his temper. He was about thinking of giving a hundred laps to each regulars for thinking of such nonsense.

Asahina bit her lips, trying to suppressed her laugh. Somehow she found the whole thing to be funny. 'Guys, you got it all wrong.'

All eyes were on her.

'I am thankful of your thoughtfulness. I really do. All of these were really great and I appreciate it. But, you guys had it all wrong. I am not pregnant and never had.'

'Are you sure, Hina-chan?'

'Yes.'

Silence.

Kawamura sighed in relief. 'Wow, I am glad it wasn't true.'

'But Inui said that you did, so it must be true,' Kikumaru said.

'I didn't say she was pregnant. I said that she _might_ be pregnant,' Inui defended.

'Yes, you did!.'

'Did not.'

'Did to!'

Tezuka had enough with the insanity, with a final glare, he took off.

Awkward silence.

'Should we go after him and apologized?' Kawamura said.

'It's okay, I'll be him. Don't worry, I'll handle it,' Asahina stood up.

'You guys really think that your captain got her pregnant?' Kazuma finally said. But no one replied.

When Asahina caught up with Tezuka, she grabbed his arm. 'Where do you think you are going?'

'Home.'

'No, you are not,' she said, ''I still haven't seen the beautiful part of the beach. Want to walk around there together?'

'...'

'Come on, I promise it would be Syuusuke-free,' she joked.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Uwa! Such a beautiful scenery,' Asahina exclaimed. 'And there's not many people here too. So peaceful.' Then she blushed when they passed by a couple kissing. Then she turned to him. 'Feel better now?'

'A bit,' he replied.

Asahina smiled, gaze was fixed on some distant spot at the horizon of the sea.

Tezuka saw the smile and couldn't help but feel suspicious. 'You weren't involve in this, were you?'

Asahina turned to him and said, 'Hey, I am as surprised as you too.'

'You were laughing at that time.'

'It was funny.'

'It was downright ridiculous.'

'Maybe, but you couldn't just accuse me.'

Silence.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay,' she said. 'You were pretty pissed off just now. To be honest, I was not sure if it is wise to hang around you.'

'Rie, I didn't mean to-' he trailed off.

'Scare me?' Asahina offered and he nodded. ' Personally, I think you look adorable when you are angry. Of course that's only when that anger is not directed on me.'

'I am not really angry.'

She cocked her eyebrow. 'But you look like someone who want to bite someone's head off and rip it into pieces.'

'You are exaggerating.'

The girl just giggled, 'You are frowning and you look rather stiff. Granted you do look cool and mysterious like that but unless you are trying to attract fangirls, maybe you should loosen up and try to enjoy the beach.'

'I am.'

'That is not convincing when you are still frowning.' She watched the his shoulder slowly relaxed and his scowl disappeared. 'There you go. That wasn't hard, was it?'

Tezuka looked at her for a long time and said, 'I guess.'

'You know, talking about this kind of stuff made me think.'

'About what?'

'I wonder if you indeed have a baby, how would the baby looks like? Like you maybe?'

'...'

'Aren't you a bit curious about that?'

'Saa... Day dreaming is not to my liking.'

'Yeah, I guess not.' She chuckled. 'We are too young to think of this kind of thing anyway.'

Silence.

'You know, I think that I took after my mother's look.' The girl was surprised how easy it was to talk about her family to someone other than her bestfriends, Kiki and Megume.

Tezuka recalled the bitter past Asahina had went through with her family. He wondered how he should respond to her. However, he noticed that there was no sadness in her tone.

'Remember when you said that I am like my mother character wise?'

'Yes.'

'I think that I inherited most of my dad's characters.'

Tezuka just listened to her, enjoying the relax atmosphere.

'Have I told you how good my mom is with painting?'

'You did.'

'Yeah, and she also cook the most delicious meals.'

'You must have inherited her cooking talent then.'

'You think so?'

Tezuka nodded.

'Wow, a compliment coming from you. Miracle does happen then.'

'I am sure my team agreed as well,' he defended. It was not as if he never gave out compliments, it was just that he wouldn't unless he deemed worthy.

'How about you, Kunimitsu?'

'What about me?'

'Who do you think you look like the most in your family?'

'My grandmother told me that I closely resemble my grandfather when he was young, both look and character.'

'Hm... sounds interesting. Does he played tennis like you too?'

'He likes a lot kind of sports.'

'You must be really close to him.'

'We spent a lot of time training together in Judo but I think I am closer to my grandmother actually.'

'Is she multi talented like your grandfather too?'

'She is a writer. Literature writer actually.'

'She still writing?'

'Yes, in fact, she published a book a few years ago.'

'Literature book?'

'Yes.'

'Too bad I couldn't read it. I think literature is a whole new level kind of language and I am bad with those kind of thing.'

'It wasn't so bad if you really interested in it.'

Asahina smiled to herself. Somehow, she remembered the time she spent with Tezuka in the past. 'Ne Kunimitsu. Did you remembered the first time we went out together at the ice cream shop?'

'Yes,' he replied. In fact, he remembered every second he spent with her. 'Why?'

'You talked so little at that time and it used to annoy me. You were so unresponsive that made me want to strangle you.'

His eyes clung to hers, as if searching for things she had left unsaid. '

'But, somehow I don't mind it now.'

'The last time you talked nothing but about something or someone else and then claimed that you wanted to get to know each other which I just couldn't get it.'

'Oh, did I mentioned that you are as forward as you were at that time too?' she retorted.

'I just say what I thought is true.'

'You need to work on how you should talk to a girl.'

'You are too sensitive.'

'You are too blunt!' she argued.

Eyes crinkling, he gave her a teasing glance 'Although I must say that you never cease to amaze me with your reactions.'

'I am glad you find me entertaining,' she said sarcastically.

Tezuka just turned away and smiled inwardly.

Silence. A long comfortable silence.

'Maybe like you,' he said out of the sudden.

'Huh?'

'I want my child to be like you?'

Blushed. 'Me?'

'You asked just now right?.'

'Oh...'

Asahina fell quiet for a moment.

'Why? Would you rather having your baby with Kyo then?' Tezuka asked, a bit disappointed with Asahina's silence.

'What? No! Why would you say that?'

'You were quiet.'

'I...' Warmth crept up her neck. 'I was just thinking that it's too early to talk about this after all.'

'Rie,' Tezuka said, tipping her chin up tracing the delicate contour of her jaw line and chin.

A wealth of love shone in his eyes as he gazed down at her. Asahina could feel herself sinking so she turned away and placed her hand on his chest, trying to keep safe distance. 'No, Kunimitsu. If you look at me like that I wouldn't be able to resist you anymore.' W_hy is it everytime he looked at me like that, it feels like I am melting away._

'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

'I want-' before she could tell him any further, he was bending towards her, his lips lightly caressing her forehead to her cheeks and slowly but surely making its way to her lips. As much as she wanted to be swept away by his waves of passion, she decided that if she let this go any further, it wouldn't be fair for Tezuka. 'Kunimitsu, we can't-'

Tezuka halted. 'Sorry, I was carried away. Do you hate me now?'

She felt heat flooding through her cheeks. 'N-no. I just not used to it.'

Tezuka whispered to her ear, 'Then allow me to get you used to it.'

_Just how many times do you plan to stop my heart? Couldn't you see that I am hopelessly in love with you. _'Kunimitsu, I don't think that would be a good idea.' She could feel heat radiating from him. She was ashamed of herself because despite of what she said, the pleasure of being hold close to him stopped her from refusing him further._ I feel like it really is all okay, just because Kunimitsu says _so. She could feel herself falling under the illusion._ His illusion._

'I'll stop with one condition,' he finally said.

'Just one?' she teased.

Tezuka rub his chin as if reconsidering his condition. 'I'll e-mail the rest of the list later.'

The girl laughed.

She was precious, and her laughter was about the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. 'Don't wear this to the beach ever again. I don't want any other man see you like this anymore.'

'Ehhh... what am I suppose to wear then to the beach.'

'Anything you want as long as you are not attracting unnecessary attention.'

'Overprotective aren't you?'

'Nobody should see you like that.'

'Except you?' she teased. 'Syuusuke was right. Your motive is too obvious.'

Blush. 'That is not true,' he defended. 'Don't tell me you were oblivious to the eyes looking on your way.'

'Honestly, I don't care. The only thing that bothered me was why you seem to avoid looking at me that whole time. Am I really that ugly?'

'That is not true.'

Asahina just smiled when she saw his chiseled features slightly flushed.. Not because she was amused by the fact that she managed to make the usually stoic captain blush but the fact that she could feel his warm affection pouring over her. No doubt she was smitten by him. 'Oh Kunimitsu, I don't even know what to do with you anymore,' she whispered, burying her face against the slope of his neck. It was more to herself but it was loud enough for him to hear.

'All you need to do is just keep falling for me and only me. Deeper and deeper as you do now until you can't bear to be away from me.'

'That's unfair. Why do you always say things that I couldn't say no to?'

'I guess I must have want you that much,' he whispered.

Shivers ran over her skin and shuddered down her spine as heat pooled in her belly, radiating out from there like tendrils of fire. 'You are too sweet, Kunimitsu. I don't think that I would would want to be with you now.'

'Why not?' he frowned. _She is not rejecting me again, does she?_

'I'm afraid that if I do I would take advantage of your kindness and understanding. I have too many flaws and you are The Tezuka Kunimitsu. Naturally, you would expect nothing less than a perfection,' she said. 'For that I don't want to shatter your ideal girl.'

'Then shatter my ideal girl,' he said with no hesitation. 'Because I don't know what else I can do to stop loving from you.'

Asahina leaned back and they gazed into each other's eyes. She felt as if all her bones had melted.

'Let me tell you something.' His eyes gazed warmly into hers as he gave her one of those smiles that he came to love so much.

She nodded.

'I used to spend time staring at the moon out of the window when I was still a child before I went to sleep.'

'…'

'Grandmother told me once that, the moon is like human.'

'They do?'

'Exactly what I asked her,' he said. 'Then she said, if you look at the moon, you will find how beautiful it is. But if you look at it closer, you would find that the moon is full of craters.'

'...'

'You see, human is like that too. At first you look at them, you would only see beauty but once you get to know that person, you would find that person also has limitations and shortcomings.'

'...'

'So, don't let my appearance deceive you, Rie. I'm not all rainbow and sunshine, I'm full of craters too. It's just that I was taught to conceal them well since I was a child.'

'Kunimitsu...' Tezuka was indeed different from other guys. Without him realizing it, every time they were together she felt as if Tezuka helped her to scrub off stubborn stains of filth that coating her heart. Where other guys look at her and expect her to be some sort of angel falling from heaven, Tezuka didn't seem to have that sort of expectation. In fact she was able to be herself with him. Just like she was with Momo. The difference was she would never be able to see Tezuka as a brother.

'Besides, I still don't want you to wear this bikini to the beach. There's no way I'll be understanding about that.'

Asahina giggled. _It looks like there's no point of running away anymore. It seems like no matter which road I take, it leads me straight to him anyway. _'Ne Kunimitsu.' _This much I know is true... I wouldn't be able to disentangle myself from you._

'Hm?'

'Maybe we can try this relationship.' _Maybe, just maybe, this will work out better than I could have hope for. Hope. _Asahina was almost afraid to hope, but by the same token, she was so horribly tired of having no hope at all.

There was a moment of silence. When he finally found presence of mind to say, he said, 'Are you sure?'

'You don't want to?' _Tezuka was no fairy-tale hero, that was true. He couldn't perform magic and fix all wrongs in her life. He certainly couldn't make her past disappear in a puff of smoke. But was it so wrong of her to wish that maybe, by some miracle, she met him for a reason. A chance for her to really start over and be happy._

'I thought you need more time.'

'Let's just say that you win this time.' _Besides, if it's with Kunimitsu, maybe I could do it._

Tezuka frowned. 'I don't want to win. I want just want you to be happy.'

'I'm happy.'

'Then you should know that once we start this, there is no way I'll allow you to back off again.'

'You are taking this too seriously.'

'I am serious and you should be too.'

Asahina looked at him right in the eyes and said, 'I am.'

He didn't know how she did it but he loved the way he lost himself in those sparkling emerald orbs. What's even better was knowing that she was his now. They gazed into each other's eyes, their emotions high as the reality of being together again began to sink in. A tingling tension built between them. Asahina's hands brushed through his feathery hair, stroking the sides of his face tenderly. Taking her hand, he brushed his lips over her palm, feeling it trembled. Then, he leaned down and settled his lips over hers in a deep kiss that set her head spinning.

The sensation of his lips was intoxicating that she couldn't no longer resist. Her eyes drifted closed, allowing herself to savor his warmth. It's kind of hard to explain but Tezuka's kiss never cease to amaze her. She sensed a kind of urgency which always managed to spin her world uncontrollably each time, lifting her off the ground. When he came up for air, he whispered, 'Rie, look at me.' Asahina opened her eyes, still feeling lightheaded and flushed. For a long time, they stayed like that, eyes inches from each other. Pinned in her gaze, he found himself thinking that her had never seen eyes so incredibly green and guileless. A man didn't stand a chance. 'I promise that I'll make you happy.' he finally said, punctuating his words with another kiss. A much gentle one.

Somewhere, not far from the unaware couple, the sound of clicks can be heard. _Going to the beach is soooooo much fun!!!!_

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Did you have fun today?'

'Of course I do,' Asahina said, curling around him like tendrils of silk and buried her face against the slope of his neck. 'Why?'

'I am sorry if you felt ignored lately. I know I had been so busy with my practice that I barely see you-'

Asahina leaned back and looked at him, wondering why he suddenly brought this up. 'Kunimitsu, we already discuss this. I told you that I totally understand you.'

'But understanding doesn't mean you are happy right?'

'I am an easy girl to please. Besides, you weren't completely ignoring me, we still go out during the weekend, right?'

'But if I told you that you could come anytime to the court, would that make you happier?'

'Wouldn't you feel troubled by my presence?'

'As long as you are not plotting any pranks with Fuji, I'll be fine.'

'Oh? That I couldn't promise you,' Asahina teased. 'I don't think I could withstand the temptation.'

Tezuka frowned. 'At least try to say no to him.'

'I'll try but I can't promise you anything,' she giggled.

'...'

'Aww... there's the frown again. You know you should not be serious all the time, I was just teasing you just now,' she said.

'...'

'That's it! I decided that from now on, I'll make you smile at least once a day even that is the last thing I'll do!'

_..._

_..._

_..._

Asuka, Aika Hanagawa, Kur-chan, Sima-chan, Dragon Reverb, TezukaBuchou, Milisante, Unknown Player, ilovethisfic, Otakugal... thanks for the reviews... they made my day less painful and more bearable!!! For some reason, my brain was switched on to write too... hahaha... hope u guys enjoyed this chappy too...

Sigh... now I have to get back to my study... -looking dreadfully to her pilling up works- Yes, that would mean you too...come on, get up!!! Heheheh...

Anywayzzzz... Review people!!!! because the more review rolling in, the faster the chappy would write itself... bwahaha... is that even possible?


	36. Soccer vs Tennis?

Soccer Vs Tennis?

'Ku-ni-mit-su!' Asahina greeted the captain cheerfully, poking his side. 'Whoa! What with the grouchy look today?' the girl remarked as Tezuka turned to her. 'Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?'

'I always look like this,' he said, turning his attention from his practicing fellow teammates in the court to her.

Asahina gasped and took a few steps back. 'Stay away from me. I don't wanna get infected,' she feigned an alarm look.

Tezuka cocked his eyebrow and stepped forward to pinch her nose. 'Don't be silly,' he said, punctuating his words by shaking her nose sideways slightly.

Asahina just giggled when Tezuka let her go. Of course she knew that he always look like that! But that didn't stop her from teasing him. 'Oooohhh...' the female tensai mused while circling him as if observing a fine specimen. Suddenly, she stopped before him and stared him intensely.

Tezuka wondered what the girl was trying to do. But knowing her, she probably was up to no good. The two would have stood there for a long time if it wasn't for Tezuka breaking off the eye contact. _What is she up to? _He thought. _And is why she gazing me in such.... determination? '_Do you mind telling me what exactly you're doing now?'

Her focus look slowly replaced with a grin. 'Can you feel it?'

'Feel what?'

'I am sending you a warm happy vibe,' she declared proudly. 'Do you feel it?'

'And what purpose does that suppose to have?' he said unimpressed.

'It's suppose to make you happy,' the girl cheered, two thumbs up.

Scowl.

'You know you need to relax, you know,' the girl, unaffected by the scowl.

More scowling.

'Come on, follow after me!!! Look at me with bright cheerful eyes and say: I am glad to see you here, Rie.' she said, exaggerating her act. 'Give it a try.'

Tezuka didn't say anything although he couldn't help but suspected the girl was sugar high.

'Hmmm... maybe bright cheerful eyes doesn't suit you,' she said thoughtfully. 'How about a smile and tell me how glad you are that I am here.'

'How much chocolate did you eat this today?' he questioned instead.

'Not even a tiny mini smile?' she bargained, ignoring his question.

'No.'

Sigh. 'I guess we have to work on that some other time.'

_Meaning she is planning to do this again? _'Do you seriously think that is going to work?'

Blink. Blink. 'Serious?' The girl looked at him as if she had no clue what the word meant. 'Not me. I am goofy,' she grinned. 'Being serious is your job.'

Sigh. 'Anyway, where are you going?' he asked, noticing a pair of pom-pom in both of her hands and of course her cheerleader outfit.

'Oh right! Kyo invited me to watch his match.'

'Matsuhiro?'

'Yup, at first I didn't really want to go. You know, the scoring system is a bit weird and somewhat dull,' Asahina explained, oblivious to Tezuka slight change of expression. 'But he said it's a semifinal, so I decided to cheer for our school's team. You know, to show some moral support.'

'...' He frowned. Somehow her cheerfulness evoked a part of him that usually reserved for her: jealousy.

'Do I look good in this or what?' she twirled, parading the uniform to him. The oblivious girl seemed to be in the cheering mode right now, which was why she borrowed the uniform in the first place. Well, not really. The moment she saw the uniform, she decided to wear it for the Seigaku tennis captain to see, because she thought that she looked good in it. She even tied her hair into ponytail, the way Tezuka liked it. The occasion of going to Kyo's match was just a mere bonus. 'I thought that since I am going, I may as well go all out to raise the team's spirit.'

_Only the team? _Tezuka folded his arm disapprovingly. _Or especially the team's captain?_

'And watch this!' she said, putting on a cute fluffy bunny ears on. The girl clearly enjoying herself. 'Kawaii, ne?'

The boy would have at least nodded (would he?) if he wasn't so clouded by jealousy. Not when she was dressing up for someone else's match. _Does she has to be that happy? It was just a stupid soccer match.  
_

Still unaware of her jealous boyfriend, she looked at her watch. Her time was up, she really needed to go. 'Looks like I have to go now,' she winked.

'Rie-' he began, contemplating whether to ask her not to go. However, it was unlike him to do such thing.

'I know, I know. Yudan sezu ni ikou, ne?' she winked again, taking off the fake ears and putting it on Tezuka's head instead. 'I think I should be able to catch up with you by the time game ends, so let' go home together, okay?' She told him. Besides she wasn't done showing off her outfit to him. Since she went into the trouble dressing up just for him, she thought that at least she deserved some compliments out of the boy. 'Don't push yourself too hard in the practice, Kunimitsu! I'll see you later after your practice!' she said, walking away as she waved him.

'So, bunny girl turn you on, huh?' Another tensai approached him.

The captain took off the bunny ear.

'Awww... why do you have to take it off? You are the cutest bunny I ever saw, Usagi-san.'

The captain didn't need to turn around to know that Fuji was enjoying himself. 'I'm not in the mood for your silly jokes, Fuji.'

'You know, next time you should just ask her to go to our game if you want to, instead of being grumpy about it.'

'What a useless thing to do. Besides I don't need that kind of distraction,' Tezuka said monotonously; he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do anyway. 'Now carry on with the practice,' he ordered.

Unfortunately, Asahina was still in the hearing range. She gave Fuji a weak smile and signaled him not to say anything else when she saw Fuji was about to protest. Of course she felt hurt hearing that but it's not like there was anything she could do. Without a word she left and head to the soccer ground.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina looked at her watch as she ran. _Kunimitsu's practice should be over by now. I hope, I didn't kept him waiting, _she thought, keeping up her pace. Kyo's match was taking longer than she expected; to keep the story short, since both teams didn't score any until the end of the second half of the game, they continued the game. In the end, Seishun Gakuen won with a penalty kick by Kyo. She decided to leave right after the match ended and didn't even have time to congratulate Kyo. _It's okay, I'll do that tomorrow, _she thought. _Besides it's not like I'll be able to get through the crowd to congratulate him anyway._

Tezuka slung his bag over his shoulder and made sure the clubhouse's door was locked.

Asahina smirked as she stealthily walked behind him and readied to poke him.

Tezuka managed to step aside just before the poke managed to hit him.

'Awww... How do you know I am here?' The girl pouted in disappointment because her aim missed.

The truth was he always had known every time she did that. It was just this time, he didn't feel like entertaining her. 'I thought you forgot to be here?' he said, not even looking at her.

'Sorry, the match was longer than I thought,' she apologized sheepishly, not really noticing how upset the boy was.

Still avoiding her, Tezuka began to walk towards the entrance of the school.

'It was a pretty intense match back there. I didn't know soccer could be that exciting,' she told him, when she caught up with him.

_I am sure it is, _Tezuka thought bitterly. _Especially with that Matsuhiro around._

Asahina noticed his frown and said, 'Having a rough day, huh?'

'...'

'You must have been exhausted dealing with your ever hyper team,' she chuckled.

'...'

'Did Inui offer his drink again?' she asked, seeing the boy not responding to her.

'...'

'Did Kaidoh and Momo-chan argue again today?' she tried again.

'...'

Asahina sensed something wrong with the captain. He was unusually quiet. Well, she knew that Tezuka was a man of a few words but he always responded to her albeit his lack of emotion. 'Did Syuusuke pulled a prank again during the practice again?' She caught his arm and brought him to halt. Standing before him, she tried to read his expression. 'Kunimitsu, what is wrong?'

_There's no way I could tell her. _

Asahina started to get worried especially the fact that Tezuka was looking away from her. 'Kunimitsu, are you alright?' she asked in concern, placing her palm on his forehead to see if he had fever or something. 'You are not sick, aren't you?'

Tezuka stepped back, swatting her hand away. He glowered at her in... distaste? Then, in silence, he turned around, walking in the opposite direction leaving the girl confused.

'Kunimitsu?' she whispered, watching him walking away from her while stroking her hand. _Damn, that sting!_

A black smoke came out of her ears and her eyes burned in anger. She really hated being ignored and the fact that she didn't even know what she had done wrong to deserve such treatment, pissed her off. Throwing her pom-pom away, she decided that she wouldn't let him get away without explanation. So,she marched after him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her. When Tezuka stubbornly refused, she stood before him to clasp his shirt securely and brought his face towards hers which of course could only be done by surprise. 'If there's something you want to say, say it properly. If you refuse, I'll... erm...' she trailed off, not sure what to threat him with. Then she decided to go for the first thing that she saw on his face. 'I'll kiss you right now, right here in public,' she threatened as her nose touched his.

'Kiss me?' he glared, taking her hands off him. then he pushed her back until she hit the wall. 'Who do you think you're talking to?'

'K-Kunimitsu, stop!' she tried.

'There's no way I'll allow you to give up on me so soon.' _I want... her all to myself. Just me. _

'What the hell are you doing?' she shouted at him. _Give up?_ 'Let go or I'll get really angry.'

'Go right ahead then.'

_What's up with him? _'What's wrong with you?' she snapped. Aware of their proximity, Asahina slightly blushed.

'I am waiting,' he challenged.

Being forced to look at him, Asahina gazed into his eyes. She did not expect him to lose it like this. But there was no way she would stand down_. Does he think that he could scare me? Like hell!!! _

_'_Do you think that I wouldn't dare to follow up my threat?' he whispered. 'Because I have no problem with ravishing those lips of yours right now,' he added. 'And don't think that you'll be able to escape until I thorough with you.'

Asahina turned beet red hearing his threat and she quickly scanned their surrounding, not wanting any unwanted ear listening to them. She usually wasn't the one who care what people say, but if anyone heard this. The news would detonated like an explosion tomorrow throughout the school.

Tezuka saw Asahina's eyes were looking around her and slowly, the reality dawned to him.

Both of them sighed in relief, when they saw nobody in sight.

Tezuka backed off from her and cleared his throat. 'Sorry, forget what I said just now.'

'Kunimitsu no baka. Why do you have to ignore me like that, you know how much I hate being ignored,' she pouted cutely. _Not to mention the pain you cause when you swat my hand away._

'Don't you think that you should be worked up about something more important.' Tezuka looked at her, amused. _After all I just vent on you not to mention hurting you. _'Come on, let me send you home.'

'No, you haven't told me why you were acting all weird just now,' she protested.

'Uh, it's nothing.'

'Kunimitsu, please...'

'It really nothing. I guess, I must have been exhausted. That's all.'

'You know, I will not rest until you answer me! In fact, I won't budge until you tell me!'

'It's up to you. I am tired.' he said, going in the direction of his house.

'EHHHH....' Asahina pulled his arm, forcing him to stay. 'I really want to know!!!! Tell me... tell me!!!'

Tezuka saw determination reflected from her eyes.'It's nothing.'

'I don't believe you!'

He knew there was no way she would let go this matter easily. 'You went to Matsuhiro's match,' he mumbled as fast as he could.

She cocked her brows, trying to make sense of what he said. 'Oh?'

'Never mind,' Tezuka said quickly. 'It was not important.' _Now that I think about it, I find the whole thing to be ridiculous._

'If it is enough to cause you to act like this, there is no way that it is not important, Kunimitsu.'

'...'

_Why is he making a big deal about her going to Kyo's match? _she wondered but in the end she decided to explain to him anyway in detail. 'I didn't plan to go to the match when Kyo invited me, until yesterday when Kiki lured me into a costume shop. I saw this cheerleading outfit and knew that I would look good in it so the three of us decided to rent it,' she explained. 'Thanks to Megume and Kiki...' she added in sarcasm, 'they managed to convince me into going saying that most of the second years were going as well. Kaidoh-kun and Momo-chan would have gone as well if it wasn't for the tennis practice. Because it was the last match we could watch this year since the final would be outside Tokyo.'

'...' Hearing her explanation somewhat made him feel ashamed of his unacceptable behavior. What had happened to him anyway? It was so unlike him to lose his cool like this.

Seeing him speechless like that was a rare thing to see. 'Although I have to admit that you look cute when you are mad, Kunimitsu. That's why you are my second most favorite person in this world,' she teased.

'Second?' Tezuka frowned, his demanding tone turned as sharped as a blade. 'Then who is first one?' _Kyo?_

Not expecting his outburst, she answered. 'My mother of course. Who else could it be?'

Slowly, Tezuka began to relax.

'What's wrong with you, Kunimitsu,' she asked in concern. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm f-fine.'

'But here you are mumbling. The Tezuka Kunimitsu never mumble, you know,' she teased.

'I am just an ordinary human being so it's normal for human being to mumble occasionally.'

'Why are you so worked up with me going to Kyo's match anyway?'

'...'

'You know I would never rest until I get to the bottom of this right?'

Silence.

'Please tell me, Kunimitsu,' she begged.

Looking away, he finally said, 'You went to his match but never to mine.'

She froze. 'You...' Never in a million years she expecting Tezuka to say things like that. 'Wait, this is why you've been so weird just now?'

_This couldn't get any worse. I'm showing my worse side to the one person I never wanted to show it to._

But, she felt so happy to hear it despite not knowing why. Probably the same reason as to why she said this. 'You doubted me?'

Tezuka looked away, finding the ground somewhat interesting. _Why am I so upset over this anyway? _

She gaze lovingly at him, hands brushing through his feathery hair, stroking the sides of his face. 'Am I really untrustworthy? Asahina took his hand and brought it to her heart. 'Can you feel that?' The beating of her heart urged him to look up at her. 'Inside here... there's only you...'

'Rie...'

'Please don't doubt me. There was no one else but you,' the girl whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. No body else but just for him to hear. 'Always you.'

Tezuka looked at her, those eyes told him that she meant what she said. Then, he pulled her to him and held her close. She could hear his heart beating in rhythm. The rhythm she had grown to love. 'If you could hear that,' he whispered, tipping her chin up to him, 'it's only and especially beating for you,' he added as he sealed his words with a warm passionate kiss.

Asahina smiled, gazing him tenderly after it ended. Caressing his cheek lovingly. Wishing that the time would stopped so that they could stay like that.

However...

The girl gasped. 'Ah! I get it!'

Tezuka was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

'Were you... just now...' she trailed off. 'Jealousy. It was jealousy, wasn't it?'

Tezuka turned away from her, pretending to readjust his spectacles as he covered his face, trying to hide his blush. 'N-no, I am not.'

'Really?' she asked slyly.

'Of course.'

'I see. Hm... Did I say that Kyo's match was absolutely fun? I didn't know that soccer could be that entertaining.'

Frown.

'Oh, I feel a twinge in my heart! No, that was more than just a twinge, it skipped the whole beat. Hm... I should've ask Kyo for his autograph. But no, he probably busy with his other fans too.'

Asahina could feel dark aura radiated from Tezuka. 'Do what ever you want then!' he sulked, walking pass her.

'I am just kidding,' she giggled and gave him a hug from behind, nuzzling his back. 'Awww, you're so cute when you got worked up like that, you know?'

His blush deepened. 'It annoys me. I want you to go to my game too.'

She just smiled in amusement. This was the first time she saw Tezuka was... sulking? 'But you said that it's useless and you don't need to be distracted.'

'Despite that, I want it too,' he said stubbornly.

_He didn't deny about the useless and distraction part, huh? _However, she didn't persue the matter.'I'll let you in on a little secret.'

'Hm?'

'I always wanted to go to your matches since we started going out. But, when I founded out that you don't usually bring the whole tennis club members because you preferred less people coming to your match, I decided not to tell you and went to your match with Higa-chu secretly the last time.'

'Oh?' he said, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, Asahina laughed.

Tezuka frowned. 'What's so funny?'

'You look more like a fifteen year old boy when you are sulking like that. So adorable.'

Tezuka looked at her and his intense gaze made her stopped her laughter. Right now, Tezuka meant bussiness. 'Don't let anyone else touch you.' Without warning, he leaned down on her and kissed her again. 'All you need to do is chose me.'

...

...

...

I am so tired...

Jigokunooujo, azmaria, asuka, tezukabuchou, milisante, renren, dragon reverb, sima-chan, runamaria haaku, unknown player, otakugal, bidia, kazuyuki sakura!!! thanks for your review guys!!!!

Review people!!!


	37. SelfControl

Self-Control

CLICK. CLICK.

It was lunch time. Looking out of the window, Asahina could see Momoshiro practicing tennis with Oishi in the boy's court. She smiled watching Oishi magnificently returning the ball with his Moon Volley technique and stole another point from his Kouhai. The other boy seemed fired up by it. He was so excited that he use Jack Knife to return Oishi's serve. _Everyone was in a good mood after their win in the quarterfinals match against Hyotei yesterday._

'You are so quiet, Hina-chan,' said a girl beside her, nudging her shoulder.

'Oh sorry. What were you saying again?' Asahina asked.

'I asked you how is it like to date Tezuka-senpai?'

'You know you should join the conversation too,' said another girl.

'I just don't find the topic interesting,' Asahina said. 'There is nothing I can say when you were talking and comparing the boys in our school whom I don't even know half of them. And I honestly don't care about who is the current hottest guy or whom he is dating.'

'Well, that's because you are the one whom he goes out with.'

_Tezuka is the current hottest guy? _Asahina snorted. 'I bet that he got that spot because his team was winning all of their games in the Finals.'

'It doesn't matter how he got that spot. The more important thing is that since Tezuka-senpai is the school's highlight right now thus making you the most popular girl in school.'

Asahina forced a smile but didn't say anything. Then she noticed the so called Mr. Popular passing by her class. 'Sorry guys, I have to go to the washroom!' she excused herself, running after Tezuka.

CLICK. CLICK.

'Hi, Mr. Hot Shot,' she whispered, as she sneaked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

The captain smiled inwardly when he heard her cheerful voice and turned around, not even a hint of surprise. 'Rie.'

Asahina found his reaction somewhat disappointing. 'You didn't seem to be surprised?'

'Why should I be?' he asked, as if there was nothing peculiar about her to suddenly hug him like she did. For him, this was just another of her normal way of showing her affection that he'd come to expect. It was probably just a plain and simple gesture but it was enough to warm his heart and helped him to get through his day.

'You're no fun, Kunimitsu,' she pouted, hitting him lightly. Although immediately replaced with a grin. 'Anyway, what brings your royal self to this lowly ordinary place? Aren't you afraid of being raided by your second year's rabid fans?' she teased. 'I just found out that you are the hottest guy in the school.'

'I'm just putting up some lists and announcements on the second year's boards,' he answered, ignoring her sarcasm.

'Oh? I don't expect the student council's president would do trivial things like this?'

'Usually I didn't.'

'Can I help?' she offered excitedly.

'Don't be too excited, Rie. People might think that I'm on my way setting up a prank,' Tezuka said. 'I'm done actually. Now I'm heading to the teacher's lounge to discuss about something.'

'You must be busy then. I guess, it is expected from an idol like you! You work hard even at lunch,' Asahina complimented. 'Have you had your lunch already?'

'No, I will after this.'

'It's fifteen minutes before class starts, you better hurry up,' Asahina said. 'Are we still going out this afternoon?'

'Yes, we won't have practice today. I decided to give them a day off.'

'Great! It has been a long time since we go out. I'll wait for you at the usual spot, okay.' she said, giving him a peck before heading back to her class. 'See you!'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Sorry, I'm late,' Asahina said, sitting down beside Tezuka, who was reading a novel under a tree in a park. 'The female tennis club's regulars suddenly wanted to see me.'

'It's okay,' Tezuka said. 'How did it go?'

'Oh please, I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough to spend two hours listening to eight females bitching about how stupid the school's admin is for their plan of disbanding the club just because we weren't able to win anything this year.'

'Is there anything that I could help?'

'Could we just not talk about this right now? I know that I probably would see you tomorrow to discuss about this problem but let's just leave this matter and deal with it at school, okay?'

'Okay, then I'll be at the Student Council office tomorrow lunch,' Tezuka told her, returning back to his book.

CLICK. CLICK.

Asahina lie down and rested her head on his lap, relaxing. 'Romance of the Three Kingdom. Looks like an interesting book,' she remarked, reading the cover of his book.

'It's a Chinese historical novel by Luo Guanzhong,' he said as he kept reading.

'Oh? Is he famous?'

'Yes, he is but I'm sure you don't really care.'

'Yeah, you are right,' she admitted sheepishly. 'But, it must be that interesting since you are too absorbed in it. Much more than the last book, I'd say.'

'He is one of my favorite writers and I had been looking for this novel for a long time actually.'

'I see. He surely would be happy knowing that he has an avid fan like you. Maybe you should meet him.'

'For your information he was long dead already,' he said.

'Ohhh... Never mind what I said then,' she said.

For a while they were in silence. While Tezuka was turning the page of his favorite book, Asahina took the opportunity to study the boy, remembering what her classmates said about him. _Kunimitsu is handsome. On the top of that, he's the smartest in the class. He's a Student council's president and a National level captain of his team in tennis. He's simply good at everything he does.  
_

'What?'

'Nothing.' _It's like he has everything that every human possibly want. Sometimes I envy him for being so perfect. Compare to him, I think that I just another normal middle school student. Somehow I felt that it's not fair!_

'You are starring at me.'

_But sometimes, I wonder what's inside that perfect polished surface. What he's thinking, what he feels, and how he feels them. He always look calm and sure of everything he did. Does he have worries and hesitations too? Those are the things I want to know. And I want to know... more and more. _At that moment, she realized that she wanted him to look at her. She didn't know why but right now she felt that she never desired anything so distinctly. _Look at me. _'Is that wrong?'

'Rie, if there is something you want to say-'

_I'll probably never be able to read his thoughts right now._ 'It's nothing really.' _Will I be able to understand him some day?_

'You seem to be deep in thought.'

'Yeah, I am thinking of you actually.'

'If you're thinking of pulling a prank on me, forget it.'

Asahina smiled. 'No, I just miss you.'

CLICK. CLICK.

Tezuka looked at her and realized the amount of effort she put, trying to distract him from his book earlier. 'Rie, I've been thinking, could it be that you want some attention?'

Asahina momentarily froze, realizing how apparent she was for wanting his attention, then looked away and nodded. She could feel heat raising up her neck.

Tezuka closed his book and looked at her. Giving his undivided attention solely to her. 'Tell me how may I amuse you?'

Asahina smiled at him. 'I just feel like it has been a long time since I see you.'

'We do see each other everyday, don't we?'

'Yeah, and whenever I saw you at school, you always look so busy. If you weren't practicing, you carried god knows what files or books and head to either your student council or teacher's office. You are working so hard as if the school would fall apart if you don't.'

'There are so many things that I need to attend to, Rie.'

'I totally understand that,' Asahina said, growing more serious. 'It's just that I feel like I'm showing more of my feelings than you.'

'I see,' he said.

When Tezuka didn't say anything else, she wondering if she stepped over the line and annoyed him. 'I didn't mean to control you or anything. I just...'

'You are right, and I had been busy lately training for the match against Hyotei on the top of everything else.'

'You're so cool and calm. I feel like I'm the only one showing affection. You don't seem to love me that much. In fact, I feel like I don't know you anymore.'

Tezuka was temporarily stunned, not expecting that statement. 'I'm sorry for ignoring you.'

Asahina looked at him, feeling ashamed of what she said. 'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know what had gotten into me. It's stupid, I know.'

'Come here,' he said, pulling her down, laying her head back on his lap. 'Firstly, I never thought I'd hear that from someone who always pull a prank over her boyfriend every chance she get for entertainment!'

_Ouch! You hit a sore spot._

'Secondly and most importantly, you might not know a lot about me... But I know me.'

'What are you talking about.'

'Do you want me to tell you?'

'Huh?'

'Tell you how much I love you? Are you sure that you want to know that?'

Asahina was hesitant at first but she nodded.

'Ever since I met you, it seems that there're a lot of times that I failed to control my feelings for you. I know that I had been acting out of my usual character ever since we went out together.'

'Oh...'

'There were a lot of things that I said and did to you that I would never had done to anyone. It seemed like everything that I used to kept inside me just went out. I never thought something like this would happen to me. All I know is that I am drawn to you.'

'You are?'

'Yes, ever since the day I met you, I knew that there was something special between us. I can't stop thinking of you.'

'You are scaring me, Kunimitsu. You sounds like a stalker,' she said, although she couldn't help but agreed with him. Because somehow along the way, she had fallen in love with him, head over heels, with all her heart.

He reached out to capture a tendril of hair that lie on her shoulder and wound the strand of dark hair around his finger tips. 'Do you have any idea how cute you really are?'

'That is such a cheesy pickup line, Kunimitsu. If I didn't know you better, I would have thought that you did this to every girl all the time.'

'I never said things like this to anyone else.'

'I know. But if the other girls know how romantic you really are behind that scary serious facade of yours, they probably hunt me down every corner and shred me into pieces so they could take my place.'

'They are not worth my time. You are.'

Asahina sat up, unable to bear to see the wealth of love shone in his eyes as he gazed down at her. 'I'm thirsty,' she sat up, taking out a can of soda out of her bag.

Tezuka was amused seeing the girl fumbling to open the can nervously. 'Let me open that for you.'

Unexpectedly, when he did, a jet of soda sprayed right onto his face, taking him off guard. He wasn't moving at all.

Asahina blinked her eyes, watching the poor drenched boy before her. Asahina quickly forced a fist into her mouth to stem the flow of her laughter. _Oh no, I'm going to crack up._

Tezuka glanced at her, who quickly rearranged her expression in her attempt to muffle her laugh before she turned away.

_Hold it... _she closed her eyes. _Hold it, damn it!!!! _The girl turned her back and crawled away from him. _But this is the first time I've seen Tezuka looked so flustered. I can't do this. I need to let this out or I'll explode! _

Tezuka frown, when he heard her chuckle. No doubt she was making fun of him. Pulling her leg, he drew her to him.

CLICK. CLICK.

'No! Let me go,' she told him between her laughter as Tezuka wrapped himself around her. 'I don't want to get wet too.'

'If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me,' he said playfully. Well, as playful as Tezuka could be.

'No, I won't let you,' she struggled, giggling.

'Yes, you will. Nobody has ever got away out of my wrath,' he said, turning her around, facing him as the girl continued to laugh. Gazing down at her, he thought of how precious she is and her laughter was about the sweetest thing that he'd ever heard. And he especially loved the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. 'Are you not done laughing at me?' he said, after a while.

'I can't... You looked too funny.'

'Rie… You are laughing too much,' he said in a hoarse sexy whisper while gently cupping her cheek with one of his hand. Tilting his head slightly, he chastely kissed her sweet rosy lips and proceeded on kissing her lightly along the jaw before docking himself on her lips, while caressing her sides. He smiled inwardly when the girl was no longer laughing and melting in his arms. Her breaths become uneven and ragged, apparently liking the attention he was giving her which earned her a deep passionately kiss. He smiled in satisfaction when he felt her hand on his head to encourage him to continue.

She was breathless and dizzy when he jerked his mouth from hers, not expecting him to end the kiss prematurely.

'I am sorry, we shouldn't do this. I lost my control again,' he said.

'Huh? Do what?' she asked, still feeling woozy.

'We are at a park near our school and I am a president of the student council. I am suppose to be a role model to the rest of the students. If the other students or the teachers caught me doing this...'

'I see. If that's the case, I would like to politely ask the president of the student council to leave my Kunimitsu alone this instant!!!'

'Huh?'

'Yes, and that means you too Tezuka buchou-san. Off you go!'

'Rie, what are you talking about.'

'Are they leaving already?'

'...Yes,' he answered hesitantly.

'Good. Now you don't need to be a role model anymore since you are just Tezuka Kunimitsu. My Kunimitsu, understand?!'

It took him a while to understand what she was talking about but finally he said, 'Yes, my lady.'

'I love this adorable side of you, Kunimitsu,' she giggled.

'I don't want to be adorable, I am your boyfriend not a five year old,' he protested.

'Why not, I love it,' she laughed.

Tezuka feigned a sigh, playing along with her. 'The cool image I had build so hard for so long...'

'...is going down the drain,' Asahina added, continue laughing. 'You should be like this more often.'

Tezuka smiled. 'Maybe I will.' _But only with you, Rie..._

Asahina brushed her lips to his, but immediately pulled back.

'What is it?'

'I didn't know soda could taste this good.'

'Are you making fun of me?'

'No, people said that the more you love being with someone, the better things taste,' she said, pulling him to her again.

CLICK. CLICK.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Kunimitsu, what is it? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, I was the one who was about to,' he said as he quickly withdrew himself from her, the moment he realized one of his hands managed to snake under her uniform towards her chest while he was kissing her. He was going too far and he was ashamed of himself.

'Kunimitsu...'

'Let's go home okay. It's getting late,' he said. Not trusting himself, he kept his distance from her.

It was an awkward air filled between them on their way home. It made Asahina really uncomfortable.

'Are you not going to hold my hand?'

'Huh?' her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

'You are ignoring me and I hate when people do that.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to do that,' he said, although he remained quiet after that.

'Why are you so reluctant to hold my hand?'

'I am not reluctant. I just think that public display of affection is not appropriate.'

Asahina cocked her eyebrow. 'It is not like we are doing anything. Just holding hands and you think that's inappropriate?'

'Yes.'

'So it's perfectly okay to hold and kiss me out in the open?'

'...'

'Not to mentioned that you stole my first kiss in the forest too.'

Tezuka blushed and wondering how easy it was for her to say those things out in the open. 'It was my first time too.'

'I think you are just embarrass of having me as your girlfriend.'

'What?'

'Do you happen to have another girlfriend?

'No.'

'Or a boyfriend then?'

'What? Of course not!!!' _Is she implying that I am gay? _

'You know, since I got to know you, I always caught you and Syuusuke exchanging meaningful glances to each other.'

'What are you saying? That you are jealous of Fuji?'

'Maybe. I mean, Syuusuke is very pretty. It is hard not to be intimidated by him.'

'You are comparing yourself to a guy, do you realize that?'

'I am aware of that but as I said, he is very pretty,' Asahina said. 'I honestly think that if you do happen to fall for him, I don't think I can compete with him.'

'Listen to yourself. You are not making any sense.'

'You like both male and female. Think of the possibility, maybe you love me but at the same time you a very much interested in Syuusuke, am I right?' she rushed on.

'Wrong.' _Not only that, liking another guy is wrong on so many levels._

'Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't find Syuusuke to be attractive.'

'He is just a friend.' Tezuka told her, looking into her eyes.

'You are avoiding answering me. Do you find him attractive?'

'We were talking about why I didn't hold your hand right? Why are we suddenly talking about Fuji?'

'Don't be shy, Kunimitsu. I can see it in your eyes,' Asahina said coyly, squelching her giggle.

Glare. He knew it, Asahina was just teasing him.

'Come on... There is nothing wrong with being a homo. At least you are honest with your feeling.'

'...'

She smirked.

He glared.

'How couldn't you find him attractive?'

'I don't swing that way.'

'Really?' Asahina asked unconvinced.

'Do you really want me to date Fuji?'

'Are you asking me a question or a consent?' she smirked.

Tezuka looked at her disapprovingly as a father would to his daughter and the look was priceless to Asahina. The captain sighed in defeat when his look had no effect on her. _The girl is enjoying this too much, _he thought. 'Alright! If you really want to know I'll tell you... but only because you insisted to know.'

Asahina froze totally not expecting the sudden... confession? 'Huh?'

'It has been more than two years...' he began, his tone was mysterious.

'Two years?'

'Nobody suppose to know this. Not even you because that was what we had agreed on.'

'We? You and Syuusuke? Are you serious?'

'Ah... This kind of relationship is not something that we would want the public to know.'

'EEEHH! Relationship?!' she gasped. 'Y-you mean?'

Tezuka nodded.

'You are kidding, right?' _Tell me that you are, _Asahina silently begged. _This is not happening... It's not suppose to!_

'It is true,' he simply said.

'Kunimitsu, you are scaring me.'

'That's what you want right?' he said without looking at her.

'Absolutely not!'

Eyes crinkling, he gave her a teasing glance 'Then, next time be careful with what you wish for.'

Asahina breathed in relieved, 'You scared the life out of me just now. That is not a nice thing to do, you know.'

Tezuka was amused and said, 'You were the one who started it.'

'But, that's because you were acting strangely just now, you worries me.'

'...'

'See, you did that again.'

Tezuka stopped on his track and turned to her. 'Aren't you scared of me?'

'For what?'

'Well, for one, I almost-' he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it. 'Back then.. My hand was... losing control... Oh never mind.'

'Kunimitsu, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Liar.'

'I just need time to consider... things.'

'Things?'

'Yes.'

'What kind of things?'

'That maybe I should see if the school will indeed fall apart if I decided to take a day off,' he said, trying to change the topic.

Blink. Blink. 'What?'

'You said that I had been working too hard as if the school will fall apart if I didn't.'

'Oh, okay.'

Silence.

It seemed obvious to Asahina that he was trying to change the subject but she wasn't about to let him get away with it. 'I am not scared of you, you know. If anything I trust you,' she smiled. 'Even though, now I think about it, I have to agree that you should restrain your hands from going under my shirt.' She saw his chiseled features slightly flushed which made her laugh. 'I'm kidding. I know that you would never go that far.'

'I'm a man, you know.'

'You are Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'Yes, but I'm still a man.'

'So what are you proposing I should do?' she asked in sarcasm, hands on her hips. 'That I should wear belt?'

'We need to be cautious. We shouldn't let our guard down. In fact, until I got a hang of my control over my feeling for you, it is wise to not be too close.'

Asahina was speechless although she did found Tezuka's naïvety to be cute.

'I think that it is an appropriate thing to do.'

'...'

When Asahina just stood there staring at him like he grew another head, he wondered what she was thinking at that time. 'What?'

'You are trying too hard, Kunimitsu,' she told him. 'Things like this should come naturally.'

'But, what if I lose control again?'

'You do know that I'm capable of kicking your ass, right?'

'Rie, how many times do I have to remind you not to use profanities around me.'

'But you know what I mean, right? I will stop you if I don't like it,' she said. 'The last thing I want is for you to be on guard when we are together. I just want to be with the real you.'

Tezuka sighed, feeling that he was fighting a losing battle. 'Then promise me that you'll snap me out of it if I cross the line again?'

'Leave it to me. I will fend off any of your perverted attempts. Besides, I had a fair warning what kind of person you are from our very first meeting,' she teased.

Tezuka frowned, knowing that she was referring to the fitting room incident. 'I am not a pervert.'

'I know, I just want to tease you.' The girl laughed when Tezuka cocked his eyebrow. 'Just trying to lighten your mood.'

'Then, you are trying too hard,' Tezuka told her.

'Hey, that hurt, you know,' Asahina said, hitting his shoulder. 'That's no way to treat you girlfriend.'

'Same could be said to you,' he said, continuing walking again. This time, holding her hand. The girl smiled knowingly when she noticed he was retuning back to his usual self but didn't say anything.

When they arrived outside Asahina's apartment, the girl turned around facing her boyfriend. 'I guess this is it, huh?' she smiled. 'I really enjoyed myself today, Kunimitsu. Thank you.'

Tezuka looked to her, gazing her lovingly, marveling how beautiful she looked as her frame illuminated by the sunset glow. 'Me too,' he murmured, still tracing her features with his gaze.

The girl waited for a while and when Tezuka didn't say and do anything else, she began to walk away from him towards her apartment. 'Good night, Kunimitsu.'

'Wait,' Tezuka caught her arm and drew her to him.

Asahina was surprised when Tezuka kissed her on her cheek and down her neck before turning around, walking in the direction of his house. 'Good night, Rie.'

Asahina could feel heat rising up her face. She was dumbstruck by Tezuka's unexpected move for a while and touched her cheek. 'So much for inappropriate public display of affection huh?' she whispered. Asahina didn't know why but she found herself loving him more and more.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

CLICK. CLICK.

A man who was hiding not far from them put down his camera and wrote down the address of the apartment where Asahina and Tezuka stood. Then, he pulled out his handphone and punch several numbers. His call was picked up after a couple of rings. 'Target is still not aware of my presence.'

Paused.

'Yes, I will send you her address and the pictures to you.'

Paused.

'Just transfer the rest of the money into my account as we agreed,' he said before hanging up.

...

...

...

Awesome reviews!!! Runamaria, Maze21, Unknown player, Aika, Fujiwara, Otakugal, Asuka, Milisante, Kazuyuki, Tezukabuchou, Jigokunooujo, Sekainoowari, Dragon Reverb, Lei-person...

Of course as usual, I didn't proof read this chappy... well, maybe just a little... Oh thanks to those who pointed out the soooo many grammer mistakes in the last chappy... you guys are awesome!!!!

Review people!!!

Next chappy: Fuji gave it a thought for a moment before an unmistakably sadistic grin shown on his face. 'Don't worry. I have an idea on how to convince him,' he told her, 'and you would love this, I promise.'


	38. Demo, boku ni katsu wa mada hayai yo

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine... and nothing really happen this chappy... Don't say I didn't warn you... Mwahaha...!

_Demo, boku ni katsu wa mada hayai yo (_but, you have long way to go before you can win against me)

Asahina poked Tezuka through the fence of the court which made him twitch. His reaction made her laugh as she made her way inside the court.

'Ohayo!' she said cheerfully, standing before him.

'Ohayo,' the captain replied as he met her gaze. 'You surely have an unusual way to greet people. A simple good morning would have suffice.'

Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she grinned at that comment. 'I agree but I figured that I shouldn't waste your tickle spot.'

'You should know that it's rude to sneak up on someone like that,' he said, ignoring her tease.

'Don't worry, you are the only person I did this to. You should be honored.'

Tezuka sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop the poking habit no matter what he said. 'Never mind then.'

'Awww... what a heart wrenching sigh. You do know that expression of yours now is quiet a turn on, don't you?' she continued teasing him.

'And you do know that you are crossing the line into a dangerous zone by using those words, don't you?' he retorted.

'Hmmm...' she slowly drew closer to him.

Her feline advance forced him to take a step back. 'Rie...'

'Mmmm...'

'Behave.'

'Uhuh?' she teased while running her fingers sensually over his chest while gazing him. 'You should be grateful that I decided not to give you a big hug just now considering how hot you look in that jersey.'

'Behave, Rie.' Despite of his monotonous tone, he couldn't help but felt warm jolts of energy throughout his body, against his will, making its way down south. Especially when her pink tongue seductively dancing along her lower lips.

'Aww... you are no fun,' she pouted, raising her hands in surrender. 'Where is the rest of your team?' she said casually; oblivious to the overwhelming effect she had caused over the captain.

'On their way here,' he said, recovering.

'On their way? Are they late or something?'

'No, you are early.'

'Huh? I thought you guys are starting at seven?'

'No, I said I'll be here at seven. The practice starts at eight.'

'Eight?'

'Eight,' he confirmed.

'Oh...'

'You weren't listen to me until I finished yesterday, did you?'

'Details... details,' Asahina waved her hand, dismissing Tezuka's "nagging".

Tezuka shook his head before he started his routine warm up.

'Want to go and get an ice cream?' she asked, sitting down beside him who was doing his push ups.

'It's too early for an ice cream,' he replied between pants.

'There's no such thing as too early for an ice cream,' she said defensively.

'Probably not to you. For you, ice cream time is all the time.'

'Exactly!'

'No.'

'Awww... But, what am I suppose to do with this one hour?' she said in exaggeration. 'I can't let it go wasted.'

'I usually do my personal warmup training before the actual practice. In fact, why don't you join me doing 50 laps around the court?' he said, doing sit ups.

'You are kidding right? Who would wake up 6 am in the morning during the weekend just to run 50 laps?'

'Who would open their ice cream shop 7 am in the morning during the weekend then?'

'Duh, McDonald of course,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'You hate ice cream from fast-food restaurants.'

'Desperate need requires desperate measure.'

'I thought that the reason why you are here is so that you could watch and learn from our training.'

'Yup.'

'Then why not experience it yourself. How the training is and then you could adapt it to the female team,' he suggested as he did the rest of his stretch out.

'I know you'll say that and that's why I chose to wear sport attire. But that is not enough reason to make me run 50 laps.'

'It's an idea, Rie. At least you are not wasting time standing around doing nothing.'

'Or how about an hour of steamy make-out session instead?' she said casually. 'Or is it too early for you as well?'

Asahina's unexpected suggestion made him lost his footing. On impulse, the girl tried to grab him, stopping him from falling down but ended up tumbling along with him.

'Rie, are you all right?' the boy asked her in pure concern.

'I hit my head but unless you see blood trickling from the back of my head, I think I'll be fine,' she winked.

'I'm serious,' he frowned

'Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself,' she winked as her hand slowly snaked up his chest. 'Aren't you afraid that I might "accidentally" take advantage on you especially when I pinned you down like this?'

A shiver went over him at her choice of words. Her words were only meant to tease Tezuka. However, not to him. This girl was taunting him too much. Too much that all the warm up he did just now weren't able to contain his manly impulse. He groaned as he recognized the heat in her emerald eyes as she fingered his lips. _That's it! She ought to taste her own medicine. _The Seigaku captain lowered her onto him, and whispered to her ear. 'You should never play with fire, Rie.' _Not with this fire._

CRASH!!!

The noise attracted the couple's attention.

'Kaidoh-chan?' Asahina said, watching the poor boy struggling to stand up after he accidentally bumped onto a trolley of tennis ball.

Tezuka frowned and quickly stood up before helping his girl up too.

'Asahina-san,' the boy greeted her, obviously blushing. Seeing someone openly showing affection was bad enough. Seeing HIS CAPTAIN in that position was... unthinkable.

'Kaidoh-chan?' she exclaimed glad that she had someone who would share her passion. Well... not really but close enough. 'Come with me,' she said, dragging poor bewildered Kaidoh out of the court, leaving the captain.

To the nearest ice cream!!!

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Rie-chan, what are you doing here?' Fuji approached the girl sitting on one of the bench inside the court.

'Syuusuke,' Asahina turned to him, smiling, as the tensai sat beside her. 'Why? Don't you want me here?'

'I just don't expect you to be here during the weekend practice, that's all. I guess, you and Tezuka are indeed inseparable couple, aren't you?' he teased her.

Asahina blushed at the comment and quickly denied it. 'No, I want to analyze your team's training menu so I could incorporate some of them into the girls team's training menu. Tezuka suggested that since I didn't have time to spare to do that during the weekdays' practices, I could come to your weekend one to watch instead.'

'That's interesting. Why don't you just use your knowledge from Rikkai's tennis practice to help your team?'

'It doesn't work. I thought that maybe if the training method comes from a team of the same school, it would yield better result.'

'Then talk to Inui. He'll be able to fill you up in no time. After all he is the one who made the training menu for us.'

'It's okay, I think this way is more interesting. Besides I like it here.'

'I know. What girl wouldn't prefer to sit here ogling our hot captain.'

'I am not here for Kunimitsu, Syuusuke,' the female tensai's blush deepened.

'Oh really?' Fuji asked, not convinced at all. 'Then why are you drooling?'

'I am not drooling!' Asahina said defensively. _Am I?_

Still smiling innocently, the male tensai pointed the edge of his lips as if saying: _If that is not drool, I don't know what else it could be? You are soooo ogling our captain!_

Immediately, Asahina wiped her 'drool'. 'Hey, you tricked me,' she accused, feeling stupid when there was none.

'I am just proving my point that you do-'

'I am not!' she denied.

'There it is! Boomerang Snake!' declared one of the Seigaku team members as Kaidoh hit his infamous shot towards his opponent. This certainly brought both tensais' attentions.

Momoshiro, who saw the shot in the other court, sworn not to lose to his rival and aimed a powerful Jack Knife to the opposite court which shaken his own opponent. 'That's not enough... not enough at all.'

'Awesome, Momo-chan senpai,' Katsuo exclaimed.

'Yeah, not only Momo-chan senpai, all the regulars seem fired up for the next tournament,' Kachiro agreed.

'Of course! The Shitenhouji wouldn't stand a chance against us now!!!' Horio said, not realizing their respected buchou was passing by them.

'Don't let your guard down,' Tezuka said to them.

To their surprise, that it was their captain who was talking to them. 'B-buchou!'

'Never underestimate your opponent. You must play like you always do under any circumstances all the time. If you play with the same determination, you will be able to play your own tennis,' Tezuka advised, before walking away.

'How did he do it?' Asahina thought out loud, just loud enough for Fuji to hear.

'Do what, Rie-chan?' Fuji asked.

'How did he managed to do it; being a captain of a team on the top of being a president for our school's council and a brilliant student?' Asahina explained to Fuji. 'How could he stand the pressure and responsibilities thrown at him and still do well in everything he did?'

'That is Tezuka for you,' Fuji replied. 'He is a perfectionist after all.'

'I know.' Asahina still followed Tezuka with her gaze as the boy stood at one side of the court, discussing something with his vice-captain. 'Everyone around him expected greatness coming from him in everything he did. They believed that as long as Kunimitsu is around, nothing could go wrong. They saw Kunimitsu as their solution, so everyone became too depended on him.'

Fuji looked at her. He knew perfectly well what she was talking about. 'They are not to blame. Tezuka is very special from the start. Everyone trusted and respected him because he is a very strong and dependable person. Of course, myself included.'

'But he is just a human being, you know. He has weakness as we all do.'

'Of course. But other people didn't see that because Tezuka would never allow anyone see his weakness-'

'He carried the heavy burden on his own for his team's sake. Always putting his team first before himself,' Asahina cut in. 'I admired him for everything he did for his team and the school but don't you think that he needs to relax from times to times?'

'...'

She waited for Fuji's response which never came. However, when she looked Fuji carefully, she noticed something so rare. A genuine smile... _As if he felt relieved... or grateful that he managed to fulfill his... goal? . '_Syuusuke?'

'Arigatou,' he said suddenly.

'Huh?'

'For taking care of him.'

Asahina looked at him funnily.

'I'm glad that you can see him as an ordinary person.'

_Ordinary? _Actually despite what she had said, she couldn't imagine Tezuka being ordinary herself.

'He had been happier ever since you are there for him.'

'Well, not really, Syuusuke.' _It is actually the other way around, _she thought. The boy had helped her way too many times. He managed to reach the dark corner of her heart that no one ever had before and for that she was grateful that he was there for her.

'He is lucky to have you around.'

'Really? I think he is lucky to have _you_ as his guardian angel.'

'Guardian angel, eh? Now Tezuka would never agree to that.'

Asahina giggled. 'Maybe, but you can't fool your fellow tensai, Syuusuke. I know-'

Fuji placed the tip to his index finger to his lips and smile mischievously to her. 'Lets just keep everything that you know or notice to yourself, okay?' he winked.

'You're a devil, you know that?' she smiled. 'A cute one.'

'And you are my other evil twin I never had.'

Asahina just laughed.

Then an idea struck him, so he said, 'You know what will be more interesting?'

'What?'

'I helped Inui making a wasabi juice and after a few adjustment yesterday, I think we finally perfected it.'

'So?' Asahina asked. After a moment, she realized what Fuji was suggesting. 'No, Kunimitsu'll be mad if I do that.'

'Why? Are you afraid of Tezuka?'

'No, I just don't want to be on his bad side.'

'You mean, you want to impress him.'

'No, that is not what I mean-'

'You don't have to, Rie-chan. He is already falling head over heel for you.'

Blush.

'For that, I will help you.'

'Help me?'

Fuji turned to the girl and an idea struck him. 'I can make that happen,' he said.

'Can make what happen?'

'Think about it, if he felt unwell, then he would get some rest, don't you think?'

'How? Wait! You are not going to use the juice you made with Inui-senpai on him, right?' Fuji just smiled, confirming her suspicion. 'I don't think it's that easy, Syuusuke. You know that he is immune to this kind of thing.'

Fuji gave it a thought for a moment before an unmistakably sadistic grin shown on his face. 'Don't worry. I have a failure-proof idea,' he said, 'you would love this, I promise.'

She probably will but Tezuka wouldn't. 'What devious plan are you up to now, Syuusuke?'

'With our cunning and assertive nature, we are going to "convince" him.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'How many did you get?' Fuji asked the other tensai.

'Thirteen, including Kikumaru-senpai, Momo, Kaidoh, and Kawamura-senpai, just under one hour,' Asahina bragged while waving an almost empty pitcher, pleased with her achievement. _There is no way, Syuusuke would be able to beat that! _'You?'

'Impressive! Demo, boku ni katsu wa mada hayai yo. I got fifteen including the rest of the regulars,' Fuji told her, his smile widened when his partner in crime frowned to his victory. Fuji's pitcher was totally empty. 'That would mean I win, isn't it?'

'Hmpf... Damn it! I shouldn't have hesitated while I had a chance on the Ichinen Trios just now,' Asahina said, regretting her decision to spare Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo.

'You should know that in this line of business, there is no such thing as pity. You would lose if you ever hesitate,' Fuji advised. 'I guess you have a lot to learn to become a true tensai.'

Asahina sighed, didn't bother to reply him because after seeing what Fuji was capable of, she decided that it was best not to refute the TRUTH. 'But don't you think that we overdid it a bit?' she asked, watching their victims lying and groaning on the tennis court's ground. She felt guilty with what they had done to most of the boy's team members however, she knew that deep down she enjoyed watching people suffer. Mwahahaha!!!!

'Welcome to the cruel world of natural selection where only the fittest would survive.'

'That is mean, Syuusuke.'

'Well, it's too late to regret it. Casualties are a part of the game.'

Asahina sighed again, there was no point arguing with the boy. She was no match to him. After one last look at the poor boys, Asahina shrugged off her guilt. Fuji was right; what's done was done. LOL!! 'Well, I guess there will be no practice this afternoon since almost everyone unable to make it, don't you think?'

'Yes, I am pretty sure that it would be cancel.'

'I couldn't believe that we are doing this.'

Tezuka, who was just done talking to Ryuuzaki sensei was surprised when he saw most of his team lying on the ground. His surprise turned into displeasure seeing the two tensai in near proximity to the 'crime scene'. He had a feeling that they were responsible on whatever happen here. 'What happened here?' he demanded, standing behind the two tensai.

Asahina was surprised when she heard the captain's voice. 'I thought you took care of the REST of the regulars?' she whispered.

'Saaa... must have slipped my mind,' Fuji whispered back with smile remained intact. He didn't seem as surprise as Asahina.

The girl looked at Fuji suspiciously, not convinced with the excuse. 'You did this on purpose, isn't it?' she whispered, gritted her teeth.

Before Fuji could answer her, Tezuka demanded an answer after instructing them to turn around facing him.

'Calm down, Tezuka. Being too serious is bad for your heart,' Fuji said instead of answering Tezuka.

It seemed like Fuji wouldn't answer him, so the captain turned to Asahina. 'What is that you're holding?' Tezuka asked her. Seeing the way she hid it behind her, he suspected that somehow the pitcher had something to do with the incident.'

'Holding?' Asahina tried to sound as innocent as possible but didn't dare to look at Tezuka. Then she noticed that Fuji had got rid of his pitcher since he wasn't holding it any longer. _Damn! '_What are you talking about?'

'Relax, Rie-chan. Tezuka wouldn't dare to do anything you. You are his soft spot,' Fuji whispered confidently to her.

Hearing that made Asahina blushed. She wondered if what Fuji had said was true. _But, I am his girlfriend, right?_

'Hold out your hand,' Tezuka instructed her.

'No,' Asahina refused with sudden bravery.

'Hold out your hands,' the captain repeated, this time a tone higher. Slowly, Asahina showed him one hand. Yes, the one without the pitcher.

Twitch. Tezuka was running out of patience. 'And the other one.' The greenhead showed her other hand after hiding her left hand which earned her a glare from those sharp hazel eyes. 'Both hands, Rie. Show me both hands.'

Asahina was hesitant and turned to Fuji as if asking for his permission, or maybe even his help. But Fuji didn't do anything but nodded instead, urging her to do what Tezuka told her.

'What's inside it?' Tezuka asked.

'Its water, Tezuka,' Fuji answered calmly.

_Water? _ He would have considered that possibility, after all the colorless liquid did look like water, but that sadistic smile on Fuji's face was a dead give away. _Besides plain water could never cause my team to collapse, _Tezuka thought. 'Hand it over to me.'

Asahina was about to give it to Tezuka when Fuji 'accidentally' elbowed Asahina, knocking it off from Asahina's grip.

'Oopps, my mistake,' the tensai said, he didn't sound sorry at all.

Tezuka knew that Fuji did that on purpose. Ignoring the other boy's apology, the captain kneeled down and examined the content of the jug by smelling it. Tezuka was sure he smelt a trace of wasabi among other, god knows what, things these two evil tensai had put inside it. He proceeded by checking the content of lidded cup held by some of the unconscious players. Yes, the same smell could be detected. Then, Tezuka turned to the two 'innocently' smiling tensai before him, thinking how should he dealt with them. Although they didn't ran away when they had the chance while Tezuka was examining the 'crime scene', they didn't look remorse at all for what they did. Not that it surprised him.

'Maybe we should knock him out,' Fuji whispered to Asahina. The girl stared him as if he had grown another head. 'That way, we can make sure the practice would be canceled.'

'Are you out of your mind?' she hissed.

'20 laps around the court, now!' Tezuka ordered.

'What?! 20 laps?' Asahina protested while Fuji started his laps. Happily.

'40 laps,' Tezuka added.

'No,' she refused, not expecting to receive laps from him. 'I am not even in this team. You have no right to punish me,'

'I will not hesitate adding your laps to a hundred if you don't start running now.'

Glare. Glare.

'Rie,' he warned her.

'But-'

'100 laps now!' he said sternly.

Fuji who completed his first lap, stopped for a while and said, 'It's useless to fight back, Rie-chan. Just do as he said.'

'But-' Before Asahina able to say anything, Fuji had tugged her to follow him and started running. 'Maybe we should have knock him out after all.'

'I heard that!' Tezuka called out.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

By the time, Fuji had done his laps, everyone else had gone home. Well, except Tezuka who was working on something. Perhaps his homework? (What?!!! they have homework?!)

Fuji padded across the room to his locker, 'Waiting for Rie to finish her laps?' Fuji said while changing.

'I just wanted to finish this before I go home.'

'Well, you could have done whatever that is at home, Tezuka.'

'None of your business.'

When Fuji was done changing, he approached the captain and offered him two pieces of paper. 'Have fun!'

Seeing the dolphin performance ticket, he raised his eyebrow disapprovingly, 'You WERE forcing me to cancel the practice on purpose, weren't you?'

'Today is the last show, Tezuka. Besides, Rie-chan is right, you need to take your mind off tennis once and a while.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Rie-chan was pretty pissed off with you for punishing her as well, so the least you could do is go out with her this afternoon.'

'So you used her to-'

'Let's not be caught up with unnecessary details, shall we?' Fuji asked slyly over his shoulder, before making his way out. 'Besides weekend suppose to be time for rest.

...

...

...

Hello my awesome readers all over the world!!!! mwahahaha.... yes, I just had my exam... it was difficult as hell... Now, I'm having my holiday-ish... yay!!! So, what would that means? That mean I might have time to update!!! yay!!! if I have idea though... boooo!!!

Aika, Sima-chan, Sera-chan, Lei, Otakugal, Fujiwara Michiyo, Tezukabuchou, renren, jigokunooujo, ecyoj, dragon reverb, runamaria, unknown player, kur-chan, asuka, ilovethisfanfic, kazuyuki, bidia, Scarlett, Maria... Seriously you guys fed me with happiness... you know what... I cooked curry and it was not bad for the first timer cooker like me... hahaha... yea... that has nothing to do with I'm going to say... hm... what am I going to say? Oh right, I love your reviews people...

Next chappy: 'Hey!' Tezuka shouted when he saw a man got close to "his" girl. 'Stay away from her!'


	39. Container of Miseries

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine... and yes, it took a "while" to finish 100 laps...

Container of Miseries

By the time, Asahina done her 100th laps, she already felt woozy and slump down the ground for rest.

'Are you okay, Rie?' Tezuka asked, as he stood before her.

She smiled broadly, 'Yup, I am fine.'

'How could someone who just ran a hundred laps still be smiling?' he said as he noted the red spot on her sweaty forehead. The flush on her cheeks made her eyes practically glow. He didn't know why but he could feel his heart beating so fast.

'It was worth it,' she let out a light laugh and winked before pulling her T-shirt over her head. _That felt much better, _she thought, repositioning her tank top which she wore underneath the T-shirt.

'Here,' he offered a bottle of water, carefully not looking at her. How could he, when his thoughts were on the sweat rolling down the valley of her chest. That thought alone was enough to make his mind gone wild. Her sweet smile did nothing to ease his desire for a taste. _This is all Fuji's fault for planting ideas into my head. _He'd give a piece of his mind later for this torture. 'Drink it.'

'Thanks,' she sat up and reached up for the bottle. Watching Tezuka while drinking, she noticed that he removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. 'Having a long day?'

'With the two of you wreaking havoc in my court, it is impossible not to. I feel like it's taken years off my life,' he said. 'You need to learn to behave.'

'But a hundred laps is too much, you know. Most people wouldn't treat their girlfriends like this.'

'Most people wouldn't try to poison their boyfriends to force them to rest.'

Asahina shrugged at that statement. 'Okay, I guess we are even but I still say that a hundred laps is a cruel punishment.'

'I could only hope that this way you would think twice before involving yourself into Fuji's evil scheme.'

'Syuusuke said that this will make you to get some rest.'

'Your pranks with Fuji had caused the afternoon's practice to be cancelled. There is no way I am going to let both of you get away from it.'

'But we were merely helping you.'

'Your definition of helping seriously flawed.'

'Oh come on, we are not that bad.'

'Believe me, you are.'

Asahina laughed out loud. 'This is coming from a man who defeated countless insanely strong national level tennis players? Come on, we shouldn't be a problem to you.'

'Unlike you tensai, playing those tournaments are much easier.'

'How so?'

'The most they can take is my arm.'

She arched a single brow. 'And me?'

_You could easily take away my heart. _'You drive me insane.' His words were not far from the truth. He knew that a single smile from her could make his entire being burn. When she touched him, his body reacted viciously. Yes, one touch from her hand and he would be undone. It was terrifying to think of how much power this one person had over him. How one single gesture from her could affect him so profoundly.

'I take that as a compliment,' she laughed.

He could only smile, putting back his glasses on.

Still, she held that playful look on her face. 'Aren't you going to sit beside me or you are keeping your distance because I smell all sweaty?' she teased and giggled in amusement when the captain seated himself beside her that instant.

For a while, the couple sat quietly, watching the sky roll by while enjoying each other's company.

'Look at that! An ice cream!' she pointed to a particular cloud.

'...'

'Can you see that?'

'I think you have a serious ice cream complex. Is that all you can think off?'

JAB!

Tezuka jerked. 'What was that for?'

'Kunimitsu meanie!' she pouted.

'I am just stating the truth.'

Sigh. 'You have no imagination.'

'Calling everything you see an ice cream is not what I would call imaginative,' he argued.

Asahina was ready to pull her hair out. But then she realized how tired she was, so she settled with a pout. 'Never mind.'

Long silence.

'A swan.'

'What?'

'The cloud looks like a swan.'

The smile she'd squelched spread slowly over her mouth. She could have sworn that he didn't have a clue how frustrated she was but at least he recognized that she was and sincerely tried to make up for his "mistake" for not playing along with her._ Swan is a good start. _'Kunimitsu?'

'Hmm?'

The girl hesitated for a moment, contemplating if she should say what had been bothering her that morning. 'Never mind.'

'Tell me.'

'It's nothing really.'

'Don't lie to me, it's too obvious.'

'...'

'You know what'll happen if you don't tell me?'

'Huh?'

Suddenly, Tezuka started tickling her, despite of his cool facade.

'Stop, Kunimitsu. That really tickles,' she managed to say between laughter.

'I won't stop until you tell me,' he said monotonously, continuing his "assault".

'Okay, fine, just stop okay. I'll tell you.' The tickle attack immediately stopped although it took her a while to catch her breath.

'I wasn't expecting you to tickle me.'

'You always poke me. I am just returning the favor.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'Have you ever get tired of all the burden you had to carry being a leader for your team as well as for this school?'

Tezuka turned to her, wondering why the topic came up suddenly. 'Tired?'

'You made a lot of sacrifices for this team. You always put your team first before yourself. Yet you never asked anything in return.'

'I only want to bring the team to the National. Nothing else matters,' he answered.

Asahina turned and looked at him. 'Do you ever feel pressured at all? Everyone, including those who only knew you by name, expected greatness coming from you. They believed that nothing could go wrong as long as Tezuka Kunimitsu is here. They only saw you as their solution.'

Tezuka could hear frustration in her voice. 'I don't expect anyone to understand it, Rie. For me, all of those are responsibilities that I need to take care of. I never thought of it as burden.' _Especially now that I have you beside me is enough to get me through it each day._

'...'

'...'

'Does it worth your effort?'

'Does it have to?'

'I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that what you did is not worthy. To be honest, I admired you as a great leader because you helped so many people to realize what tennis really means including myself,' she said. 'But I feel that sacrificing your arms again and again would destroy your future in tennis. I'd say that it is too reckless. Brave, I agree, but reckless nevertheless.'

Tezuka waited for her to continue but she never did. 'What I did was not a sacrifice, I did it because it is necessary.'

'And it never crossed your mind that it would put your future as a pro in jeopardy?'

'It did but I will not let that stop me from doing the right thing. This is my way of tennis.' _And__ ever since I met you, I've never been as certain as I am right now. I am ready to do what need to be done knowing the dire consequences because I know that if I come back all broken down and crowded out, you'll be there to patch me up._

'No, I think you just hate losing so much.'

Tezuka smiled. 'I understand what you are trying to say. Fuji felt the same way as you did too.'

'He does?'

'His perspective of what responsibility means probably similar to yours. That's why he evades them despite of what he is really capable of.'

'...'

'What is it?' he asked when he noticed the changes on her facial expression.

'Sometimes I wish to be more like you.'

Paused. 'You always said that I am arrogant and cold,' he said monotonously, but somewhat teasingly. 'And now you want to be like me?'

Asahina smiled at him, 'Well, maybe not like that... It's just that you are always so sure of things. Your certainty is like... an armor. I wish I have that.'

Tezuka frowned. 'Why would you need an armor?'

'...' Asahina turned away quickly, unable to answer him.

'Rie?'

'I j-just meant t-that... I wish I could be as mature as you are. That's all.'

'I see,' he said finally, although he was not convinced by her answer. 'I do think that you should act more mature but to be honest, you are better as your childish self right now.'

Twitch. 'Who are you calling childish?' she said indignantly.

Tezuka was amused with her and smirked. 'Don't worry, it fits my image of you.'

'Hey, what is that suppose to mean?' she demanded, was about to throw him a light punch.

'It means, we compliment each other well,' he replied and intercepted her hand and pulled her against her.

Leaning on him while wrapping her arms around his, she whispered, 'Kunimitsu...'

'Hmm?'

'If there is anything, anything at all, that troubles your mind... would you promise me that you wouldn't keep it bottled up to yourself? I want to be there for you as you did for me.' she requested shyly. 'And... I know, this sounds silly and selfish but... but I want to share your burden and pain, and...' she hesitated, wondering if she should tell him this, 'and I want everything you are, entirely for myself.'

'Entirely?'

Silence.

'That request is indeed selfish and greedy, don't you think?'

Asahina blushed in embarrassment, somewhat regretting what she had said. She really meant what she had said but she probably had crossed the line. 'I am s-sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that.'

An invisible smile escaped him hearing those heartfelt words. 'Regardless of what I may look like from the outside, I am not a container of misery and suffering.' If only she knew how deep he felt for her, she probably be surprised of how important she was to him. 'If you really want everything, then you should be willing to accept to share my happiness as well because it comes with the entire me,' he said as he tipped her face up to him. 'You don't have the luxury to choose just a part of me.'

Asahina felt a jolt of warm tingling as Tezuka touched her hand with his. He was so hypnotic. She noticed that his expression softened as he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought his lips closer to hers.

Out of nowhere, suddenly Asahina felt the urge to laugh.

He tilted his face, about to dock himself onto those sweet rosy lips. _Just a bit more…_

All of a sudden, Asahina fell against him. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her as she snuggled in his arms. She was unable to hold back her laughter anymore.

Tezuka was taken aback by Asahina's sudden outburst and frowned. He withdrew and waited for her to finish giggling. 'What is so funny?' Tezuka asked, feeling dejected.

'I am sorry,' she panted.

Tezuka sighed, raking his hands through his hair. 'You were the one who told me how unromantic I am... now who is the one who ruin the moment?'

'I am sorry,' she looked at him with feign pained expression. 'I couldn't hold it back. You look so funny. Should we try that again?'

Tezuka eyed her in suspicion. He knew that it was impossible, but knowing this particular tensai, she could have done it one way or another anyway. 'Did you happen to draw on my face again?'

Recalling the time she drew Tezuka face in the past cause her to burst into fits of laughter. 'No, I didn't,' she said between her laughter.

'I am not trying to be funny, Rie,' he said in flat tone, frowning in disapproval.

'Awww... I am sorry okay?'

'You are not.'

Asahina bit her lips to hide her devilish smile. Tezuka was right, she didn't feel sorry at all. _But he really look funny just now!_

'Since you are not appreciating what I am trying to do, that is going to be the last time I am going to do those kind of things again.'

'Hey wait,' Asahina pulled his shirt and wrapped herself around him. Slowly but surely, she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

_This girl..., _Tezuka mused and stopped her from withdrawing away. 'We are not done yet,' he whispered, encircling her waist with his arms. Asahina opened her mouth to protest but that only served to make it easier for Tezuka to deepened their kiss.

Asahina sighed at the taste of Tezuka. When his lips finally left her, she felt herself struggling to regain her senses. No matter how many times it was, Tezuka's kiss always left her breathless, ripping her sanity apart.

Tezuka growled as he pulled away from her lips to bury his face against her neck so that he could bathe in that scent. 'I think I'm becoming addicted to you.'

She giggled. 'Is that a bad thing?'

'Yes,' he said. 'It seems like the more we spend time together, the less time it took before I get withdrawal from not seeing you.'

'I am more worried of your tendency to flirt whenever we are alone. You didn't seem to realize how difficult it is to keep myself from melting away.'

'I can assure you that it is nothing compared to what I have to go through everytime you wear something like this.'

'You don't like it?' she gave him a devilish smile.

'You live to taunt me, don't you?'

'We have to live for something, and I have to say that the agonizing look on your face makes it all worth it. It's quiet amusing to watch the confusion in those gorgeous eyes of yours. They just sparkle when ever I annoy you.'

'Evil' He was careful not to let her know that her words made his heart speed up.

'Thank you very much for the compliment.' Then she stood up and took his hand in hers. 'C'mon.'

'What are you doing?'

'You need rest. It's been a long day and I intend to make sure you get as much rest as you can.'

Suddenly, he remembered something and he fished for the tickets Fuji gave him. 'Fuji gave these to me just now,' he said, showing her the tickets. 'He said that it's the last performance.'

Asahina blinked a few times, disbelieved at what she saw. 'Oh crap!' Asahina exclaimed finally and looked at the time now. 'The performance is like... two hours away!' There was no way she would go there in her sweaty state right now. She would need to go... no, run home for a shower. Damn, she would need to wash her hair again meaning she would took longer time to get ready. 'Meet at the entrance before the performance!' she stood up without waiting for his reply. She had no time to lose.

Tezuka caught her by her arm and said, 'Wait! Put on you T-shirt first.'

'Oh right,' she said sheepishly.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_Where is he? _Asahina folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Tezuka. She looked at her cellphone for either Tezuka's message or call. _Ten minutes before the show start, _Asahina grimly thought. _And Kunimitsu didn't even bother to call me._ She hoped they wouldn't miss the opening of the show because from what she heard, it was not something she would want to miss. Well, she could have called him herself, but decided against it. It was him who should call her!

Suddenly, Asahina heard footsteps. Immediately, she glanced around for Tezuka but instead, she spotted a tall and slender caramel-colored blond in a grey business suit was walking towards her.

A prickle of unease danced up her spine at the sight of the the well dressed man in his mid to late thirties, who seemed to be harmless enough. Asahina watched the man as he approached her and wondered what was it about him that made her uneasy.

'Excuse me, miss. Can you help me to find where Parking area B13 is?' the man said, looking at her with his sharp dark eyes.

Asahina felt uncomfortable with the way this man was looking at her as if he was studying her, tracing her features. She forced herself to smile politely despite of a prickle of unease dancing up her spine and said, 'Sorry, I'm not familiar with this place myself. I'm afraid I couldn't help you.'

'But, you should know if there is a playground area nearby right?'

'Yeah, there is one in that direction,' she said, pointing generally to the west.

'Could you show me the way?'

'Just go straight and turn left. You wouldn't miss the playground.'

'I'm bad with direction. Would you kindly led the way?'

'I am afraid I couldn't help you because I am actually waiting for my friend.' Asahina tensed as the man drew nearer to her, too near that she felt that her personal space was breached, and she intuitively stepped back. 'I r-really c-couldn't help you.' Asahina choked. Her first instinct was to run away like a bat out of hell but she decided against it. Surely this man wouldn't dare to do anything to her in the broad daylight. _I am just over-reacting!_ she tried to calm herself.

'I remember that it was quiet near a playground area,' the man insisted, grabbing her hand. 'If only you could led me where it is then I would be able to find the parking area myself.'

'Hey!' Tezuka shouted when he saw a man got close to "his" girl. 'Stay away from her!'

Asahina had never been so glad to hear Tezuka's commanding voice in her life. The man was taken aback by Tezuka's voice and Asahina took this opportunity to pull her hand away and run behind her 'hero'.

The man's shifted his gaze between Tezuka and Asahina with raised eyebrow at first but quickly reverted into his initial look. 'I didn't mean to do anything to her, young man. I was just asking her where Parking B13 is, that's all.'

'He is telling the truth, Kunimitsu.' Asahina said as she moved slightly away from him as if to tell him that she was fine. But, Tezuka caught her hand, held on to it and brought her close to him; he didn't like the furtive glances the older man kept shooting at her. Then, he told him where Parking B13 was before turning around, heading towards the entrance with her in tow.

Asahina glanced over her shoulder and saw the stranger still stood in the same spot, his gaze fixed on her. Somehow she had this niggling feeling that she knew him. Or at least the kind of people who usually wear those kind of clothes. She prayed that she was wrong. _It couldn't be one of the Yuuhi's men, could it?_

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'What is it?' Tezuka asked curiously at the end of the show. He noticed Asahina keep glancing around her throughout the performance, anxiously as if looking for something. _Or someone._ He wondered if she was still feeling nervous by the stranger who approached her earlier.

She turned to him with a guilty start, her eyes wide. 'Nothing. Why?'

'You keep glancing around like you are looking out for something, that's all,' he answered her thoughtfully. He could sense there was more going on with her than met the eye.

'I am fine,' she gave a nervous little laugh as she dug almost frantically in her bag for her cellphone and when she saw her phone's blank screen, she looked disappointed. _Where is he? Why hasn't he called me back yet?_ Asahina thought in frustration. She had called Keisuke again, right before the performance and for the nth time, she was answered by a voice machine. 'Kunimitsu, I forgot that I need to do something at home now. I hope you don't mind.' Asahina said before leaving him without even waiting for his reply.

Tezuka wondered why she was acting the way she was. She looked nervous and her odd behavior concerned him. _Was she that afraid the stranger might show up? _But that didn't make any sense at all. If she was afraid of the stranger, why wouldn't she tell him about it and asked him to accompany her home? Come to think of it, why was she afraid of that man anyway? From his experience with Asahina, she was one of the bravest girls he ever met. She wouldn't think twice of kicking that man or at least yelled at the stranger. _That was what she did to me when we first met, didn't she?_

Then he flipped open his phone and texted her: _Please call me as soon as you get home._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I updated!!! Yey!!! See you next week!!!

An applause to these awesome reviewers!!! Aika Hanagawa! ilovethisfanfic! sera chan! Shizuru! Unknown player! Dragon reverb! Asuka, Otakugal!

Next chap: 'It seems like your present has arrived.' he raised his hand and snapped his fingers over his shoulder. One of his men with caramel-colored blond with lighter blond streaks moved forward and handed him a small box. 'When this all over and both of us alive huh? In that case, here's a small token to remember me by,' he said, opening the box.


	40. Promise me that you will stay safe

Promise me that you'll stay safe

Asahina was in a long, open hallway that was light and airy, with thin white curtains billowing in the breeze.

'Let me go!!!'

She followed the familiar female voice and ended up in a dark musty place. Then she noticed a girl chained to the wall. Her long hair was plastered by sweat against her skin. Blood ran down her face and body in thick, crimson rivulets. 'I swear that you would regret this if it turns out that both of us are alive when this is all over,' she shouted, finding herself being chained to the wall.

Then Asahina felt the sharp, crisp pain of something piercing her ankle. She looked down, and saw a knife stuck through her ankle.

'Well, well, such a brave girl,' he said in a voice that was almost jovial. 'How does that feel?'

'You bastard!!!!' she cried and screamed when the blade was pulled out before it was impaled into her ankle again.

The man before her laughed low and evil to her sufferings. He closed his eyes as if savoring something delectable.

'Boss, it's all done. We are waiting for your next order,' said one of his men.

The man ignored the other one as he focused that cold, lethal gaze at Asahina. 'It seems like your present has arrived.' he raised his hand and snapped his fingers over his shoulder. One of his men with caramel-colored blond with lighter blond streaks moved forward and handed him a small box. 'When this all over and both of us alive huh? In that case, here's a small token to remember me by,' he said, opening the box.

Asahina turned away as she saw three severed thumbs. It was disgusting.

'Bring them in,' he ordered.

'Bastard, just let them go,' she hissed when she saw her father, stepmother and stepsister entered the room. 'My family is not involved in this. They are innocent.'

He seemed to savor her rancor. He lifted his hand to trace the angle of her jaw with the back of one knuckle.

Sneering, Asahina jerked her head away from his cold touch. She wanted to spit at him, but she thought that she was too dignified for such thing. Then she heard her step sister's shrill cry from the opposite side of the room. 'She is just a child, for crying out loud. Let her go!' The man just laughed at her and signaled his men to proceed.

One of them had knocked her father to the ground and kicked him onto his back and pressed his foot to his throat to the point that it choked him. Her father tried to push away but the man had only pressed it even harder against his windpipe.

'Stop!!! Please stop... I beg you, let them go.'

'Not so brave now, huh?' he said smugly. Then he signaled his men to stop. The man stepped back and left her father to struggle as he tried so desperately to breathe though his bruised airway.

At in instant, she bolted up and found her self on her bed. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't see or hear anything other than the unbelievable agony inside her. It hurt... it really hurt. Over and over images continued to flash in her mind. All she could see was bitter images that ate at her. Bitter images of guilt. 'No,' she whispered to herself, shaking her head to shake off the images. Images of her family killed one by one. Images of her being tortured.

How could she forget them? The pain of that day still sting her to the core of her soul. She could remember the water that had been thrown onto her father's face to revive him whenever he'd passed out from pain. Every bit of it was still fresh in her memory.

At the end of each day, she would left to hang for the night away from the rest of her family. No food, no water. No comfort. Aching and bleeding. Alone. By that time, she'd been unable to even speak for pain. She'd lain on the cold stone floor for days, weeping for the fact that she had brought her family into this. And when the night was over, someone would came to her and dragged her in chain to watch her family suffered again.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Paranoid.

Yup, that was what Asahina was feeling now. Asahina paced the floors, then walked to her window and peered between the slats of the blinds, checking if there was anyone suspicious outside her apartment and her nerves raw with anxiety before pacing again. Talk about edgy. She was so tense that her skin felt prickly.

Her hands were shaking. She recalled the look of that man who approached her earlier. As they left, the stranger didn't seem to be in any hurry to walk away. She couldn't forget the way that man look at her. His sharp critical eyes sent shivers up her spine. She knew that a few of Yuuhi's employes looked like thugs, with stocky builds and pugilistic features. But most of them were very ordinary in appearance, their only commonality the suit they wore, well tailored and usually gray, just like that man's. They were nondescript fellows which allowed them to do Yuuhi's dirty work without getting fingered.

She wondered what he would do if Tezuka didn't appear at that very moment when the blond tried to drag her away.

_Kunimitsu... _Asahina felt guilty leaving him like the way she did. She was panicking back then, wasn't even enjoying the performance and kept glancing around searching for anyone suspicious especially for that man in suit whenever Tezuka wasn't looking at her. She was afraid if someone was watching her. Watching her every move.

On the top of worrying for herself, she also worried sick for Tezuka as well. What if they decided to get to her through Tezuka? No doubt they will do that if they knew how close he was to her.

The first thing she wanted to do was to pack her things and get the hell away from this place. What would she do if Yuuhi's men decided to get into her apartment in the middle of the night while she was sound asleep in her bed and kidnapped her. Nobody would know that she was in trouble. That she was gone. Then they would bring her to that bastard Yuuhi and he would beat the hell out of her, possibly kill her, and no one would be the wiser.

Asahina sat at the table, stared at the money she had counted. The money she had been saving up for emergency time like this. It was barely enough to move out right now but she would manage to cover the cost of traveling and food for a week or longer if she was careful enough and try contacting Keisuke again somehow along the way. Ideally, she should wait until Keisuke got here so she could escape the men safely. She had been trying to reach him in more than one ways as taught to her by the man. But, he seemed to be unreachable. _Could it be that he was dead? _That thought had been haunting her every time she attempt to contact him had failed. A prickle of unease danced up her spine. _That was probably how that bastard Yuuhi found out about me. _

She would be taking a chance that she would be caught of course, but in life-and-death situation, you sometimes had to gamble. When life threw a person curve ball, and you did what you had to do and trusted the rest to fate. Somehow she would be able to get away from this place but would need to be very careful with the route she would take, possible sticking to more crowded area so that Yuuhi's men wouldn't dare to do anything drastic to her once they found her, buying her time to get away. Then she would somehow find a place to stay and some food to eat while waiting for Keisuke to locate her. It wouldn't be easy, and no doubt that she would go hungry for a few days without food. But somehow she would make it all work.

Relieved that she could at least see her way clear out of here, she tossed her money inside her wallet and buried her face in her hands. She breathed in and slowly exhaled, struggling to calm down. _I would be able to deal with this, _she told herself. _At least it was still possible for me to leave. _Slowly, she fought off her initial panic and began to feel better. It was easy to overreact when so much was at stake.

_But what if I am wrong? _But then a fatalistic calm washed over her. She looked at her phone and punched Keisuke phone number again. She had to know for sure before making that decision. For all she knew, she could be jumping at the shadow.

RING RING

Asahina was surprised to the incoming call and dreadfully picked it up when she saw who it was. 'Rie?'

Asahina closed his eyes at the sound of Tezuka's voice. He was the last person she wanted to speak to right then. 'Hi, Kunimitsu.'

'I, um… I was told that you had been absent for two days already. I wondered if you are sick.'

Asahina smiled slightly. It was so like Tezuka to be worried for her. Asahina took a deep breath. Inside she was shaking in excitement, but she forced herself to appear calm. 'Um… yeah, I don't feel well lately.'

Long silence. 'Would you be able to come to school tomorrow?'

'I don't think so. I probably going to need rest for a few days.'

'I see. Could I visit you today?'

'Today?' she gasped. 'Er… I just need a few days of rest then I would be fine. Besides I prefer to be left alone right now, I look terrible every time I got sick so I didn't want anyone to see me like this.'

'Okay.' Asahina could hear disappointment in his voice but there was nothing she could do about that. Another long silence. 'I guess I better not bother you anymore. You probably need to rest.'

'Er… yeah. Was in the middle of my nap just now. I better get back to sleep.' Asahina lied.

'Get well soon okay.'

'Thanks,' Asahina was about to hang up before she heard Tezuka calling out her name. 'What is it, Kunimitsu?'

'Never mind.'

'Just say what you wanted to say.' Asahina insisted. _Better now or never._

'If there is anything that you need me for, just give me a call okay?'

'No need to worry over me. I can handle this.' _I just need you to promise me that you'll would stay safe._

'I just thought that you sounded upset. Are you sure you are alright?'

'Huh? You are imagining things. I am fine just a bit tired,' she lied again. _Tezuka always sees right through my lies but... I can't let him know._

Silence.

'Don't worry, I am fine.'

'Um...' he hesitated but said it anyway. 'Can I call you tomorrow again?' He couldn't see her which made him worried so at least he wanted to hear that she was getting better.

She giggled, finding his request to be cute. 'Um… Sure!'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For allowing me to call you tomorrow.'

'Oh… You are so sweet, Kunimitsu.' she said. _Too sweet, it almost made me cry. '_Of course I will allow you to call me.'

'Take care.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina rummaged through her kitchen cupboard and removed all her canned foodstuff from the cupboards (which was not a lot since she preferred to eat food she cook with fresh ingredients) and put it into her bag.

_I've always thought, with regards to everything, that it was better for me to just hold back and restrain myself rather than risk our relationship falling apart, Kunimitsu. That's how i've lived my life before I met you._

Glancing around her bedroom, she took a few of her remaining articles of clothing in the closet and lying in the open drawers, the bare essentials she had left out to wear tomorrow and during the trip. Pulling a small duffel bag from the closet shelf, she began packing enough toiletries.

_And in fact I thought I'd done pretty well for myself that way, I was satisfied with it._

Leaving here had been inevitable anyway. Living so close to her old school wasn't exactly a good idea to begin with. However she had no choice but to follow what Keisuke, who finally she was able to reach, had instructed her to do. She remembered the argument they had before she had agreed to be transferred here in Seishun. How she objected the idea of being so close with her enemy was never a good idea. But Keisuke reasoned that she would be safer here. The most dangerous place would also be the safest place to be, that was what Keisuke said. She trusted him to know what was the best for her after all.

When she finished her packing, she scanned her apartment for any other essential things that she might have forgotten to pack. It wasn't going to be easy for her to leave this place. In leaving this place behind, she was also leaving her friends along with their memories as well as Tezuka. _Kunimitsu_.._. _How she wished that she never met him. Her feeling for him was inevitable. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him. Head over heels, with all her heart.

_But ever since I met you, I haven't been able to bear the thought of being alone again._

Why did she allow herself to fall for him in the first place was one question that she would never be able to answer. But, she wished she had prevented it to happen because if she did, she wouldn't be wounded this bad.

_Hurting you is the one thing I never want to do. But that's not the reality. I know that what I am doing to you right now is definitely way more painful than any physical injuries could ever inflicted._

It all seemed overwhelming to her. As she wandered aimlessly through her apartment, gazing through bits of a life she was about to leave behind, she came upon Tezuka's drawing of her, lying under her study table.

_But I can't help wondering that maybe you would run away from me one day after you found out the whole truth about me, despite what you said, once you realize how dangerous it will be to be with me. In that situation, I think I might do anything to stop you from leaving me. That's why I choose to leave you sooner instead. Because __I'd rather we parted ways now and hurt you, than have you despise me later on and leave me behind for risking your future just to satisfy my selfish need for you._

She picked it up and stared it. She recalled the time when he gave her this drawing and smiled at her memory:

'_Do you remember what you told me that drawing is like falling and being in love?' Asahina nodded at his question. 'I tried to forget you while I was in Germany but I couldn't rid the fact that I missed you. I don't know what else to do with that kind of feeling so I drew a portrait of you from my memory.' he told her._

_A drawing of the thing that he loved the most, _she thought, smiling sadly as she traced the carefully drawn replica of herself. She wondered how he managed to it. The drawing of her face was an exact replica of her. Every detail of her face was carefully drawn onto the sketchbook. For him to notice a small mole which was hidden behind her eyebrow almost scared her at first but when she thinks about it, it was kind of sweet for him to notice it.

_My biggest fear is losing you but... _

_The last thing that I want to do is to destroy you and your life..._

_Because I just simply want you to be happy..._

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

From a distance, Megume could see the Seigaku captain coming out of the clubhouse followed by his ever so hyper team. It looked like they had just finished their tennis practice and were heading somewhere together; probably to Kawamura's Sushi.

Oishi noticed his girlfriend not far from them and ran to her after excusing himself to the rest of his teammates. 'You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you.'

Without realizing Oishi's approach, Megume contemplated whether to go ahead with her plan or not. Whether she would rather betrayed her bestfriend's trust or kept the secret from a certain captain who was clueless to what was happening to the girl he cared the most. _I am doing the right thing, _Megume assured herself. _I have to do this for their sake even it means hurting my friendship with Hina-chan._

'Megume-chan?' Oishi called for her, careful not to startle the girl who seemed deep in thought.

The girl looked up at Oishi. It took all her might not to break off crying on his shoulder and told him everything that was upsetting her. However, she was determined not to. _Not until this is all over..._

Oishi noticed that Megume looked distraught and wondered if there was something bad happened to her. Caressing her cheek tenderly, he said, 'What's wrong?'

Again, Megume felt the urge to tell him but stood by her resolution. 'I need to talk to Tezuka-kun, Syuichiroh-kun. This is something important and I need to tell him now.'

Oishi was stumped by Megume's unexpected request but didn't ask her further. Judging from the tone of her voice, whatever that she wanted to talk to Tezuka was indeed something important and urgent.

'I'll get him for you,' Oishi assured her. However, looking at her right now, he wasn't sure if leaving her alone would be the right thing to do. 'But, are you sure you are alright?'

'I am fine, Oishi,' Megume told him, touched by his kindness. 'I just need to talk to Tezuka-kun alone.'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Tezuka stood patiently before Megume, waiting for the girl to talk.

Megume took a deep breath, gathering courage to talk. She even afraid to look at Tezuka. Afraid to see how he might react upon hearing the truth of what was happening to Asahina right now. Although Asahina didn't tell her and Kiki the detail about her departure, the greenhead had made them promised not to tell Tezuka that she was going to leave Seishun Gakuen and they might never see each other again. _But he have the right to know, _Megume thought. _It wasn't fair for him to be kept in the dark about this._ Asahina had bid her goodbye to herself and Kiki, Megume thought that Tezuka deserved as much too and maybe more.

'Tezuka-kun,' she began, 'There is something about Hina-chan that you should know...'

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Hanging up his phone, the heir of Yuuhi Corporation smiled. Soon she'll be under my clutches once again, he thought. He wanted to see her suffer. He wanted to look her dead in the eyes when he beat her senseless. He would make sure that she knew the abject humiliation and pain of being completely vulnerable. Just like his sister. It was only fitting. If he was lucky, she'd cry like a baby and beg for a mercy he had no intention of giving her. Oh yeah, he could hear her screaming now...

_'Please, please let me go. I'll do anything.'_

_'Bark like a dog.'_

She would, too. She'd be crying and hysterical. And he'd just laugh at her. He savored the very thought of it. And that he could only do if she were awake and alive.

...

...

...

Yey!!! i kept my promise... i'm so proud of myself... give myself brownies with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup on the top... yummy!!

Thanks to these absolutely wonderful reviewers who contribute to my happy week... I love you guys!!! Sera chan! Sima chan! sekainoowari! Unknown player! Aika! Dragon reverb! Tezukabuchou! Shizuru! Otakugal!

Review!!!!!

Next Chappie: 'NOOOOOO!!!!' She screamed in terror. She spun in panic and kicked the man behind her who fortunately was not on his guard before running towards...


	41. Not leaving without you

Not leaving without you

Asahina went through her escape plan a dozen times in her mind, making sure that there was no flaw in it. She had suggested Keisuke to get her out of this place last night, which would given her a good head start before Yuuhi's men had any chance to abduct her. But Keisuke insisted that it would be safer in the broad daylight where many people would be around and reassured her that they would not dare breaking into her place at night for reason Keisuke refused to tell her.

_Time to get going._ As Asahina was about to turned the knob of her door open, she realized that she had been too busy doing other things that she had forgotten to pen a proper farewell letter to Megume and Kiki. Although she did say goodbye, she never told them why. It would be inexcusable if she left without at least trying to explain why she had to leave. _How do one say goodbye in a letter, anyway?_ There was so many things she wanted to tell both of them, all of which were impossible for her to express. Taking a deep breath, she decided that it was probably better this way. She doubt they would meet again anyway. _Thank you for being my friend, Megume-senpai and Kiki. I am glad that I met both of you. Good bye Momo chan, Ry chan, Kaidoh kun, Kyo. Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry Kunimitsu..._

Tezuka stood before Asahina's apartment but before he could knock it, the door was opened from inside.

Asahina was surprised when she saw Tezuka at the door. She tried to close the door quickly but Tezuka managed to slip his hand between the door and its frame. He also managed to take a glimpse inside the apartment and saw a sizable duffle bag and a smaller one that she was carrying with her.

'Rie, we need to talk.' Tezuka said firmly.

'Can't this wait until tomorrow. I'm busy right now,' Asahina told him.

'I know you are lying, Rie. You wouldn't be here tomorrow. Megume told me that you are leaving.'

Asahina was surprised with what Tezuka just said. _What?! But Megume-senpai would never betray me like that, would she? _But, she didn't have the luxury to think about that at that moment. She decided that the smaller duffle bag (that she already carried over her shoulder) containing her wallet and important documents would be sufficient. _It would be easier to run that way._

'Let me in.'

'Let go of my door,' Asahina threatened. 'If not, I will just push the door as hard as I could and crush your hand.' She hoped he believed her threat because she knew she wouldn't dare to do that.

Apparently, Tezuka also knew that it was just an empty threat. 'I am not leaving. Not until we talk.'

Judging by the tone of his voice, Asahina knew he meant business. She looked at her watch. _Keisuke should be waiting for me downstairs as planned__. _The plan was for her to come out of her apartment building exactly the moment Keisuke's car arrive. The thought spurred her into action. _Maybe if I run fast enough, I probably able to be on time._ Time was the essence of their plan. If she was not there to meet him, the whole escape plan would go down the drain. She had worked really hard to devise this plan with Keisuke and there was no way she would let anything or anyone screwing it up.

Tezuka felt the pressure at the other side of the door lessened. Immediately, he pushed the door enough to let himself in before closing and blocking the door. Effectively preventing her from running away from him. _Why is she so determine to turn me away?_

Asahina made up her mind. She would escape no matter what. Without thinking, she kneed him in the groin.

_Ouch!_ The kick certainly hit the mark. Tezuka doubled over instantly, groaning.

Asahina used the opportunity to get to the door. Unexpectedly, the door had been locked by Tezuka.

Despite of the pain he endured, Tezuka was determined not to let her go. He caught her against him before she could unlock the door. Roughly, his arms coming around her so forcefully that they slammed the breath out of her. Like steel vises, they clamped shut, flattening the soft roundness of her body against the inflexible flatness of his. One of his hands curled over her shoulder, his fingers compressing with such strength that she feared her bones might break.

'Don't touch me!' Asahina was kicking wildly in Tezuka's general direction. The rigidity of his body was almost frightening; his hold was hurting her. Although that fear didn't stop her from fighting back. 'Let me go!'

'No,' Tezuka refused, tightening his hold on her. _She can't even bear to be touched by me? _He held her waist firmly with one of his hands and wrapped his other hand at her shoulder level, pinning her to him. _At this point, there's really nothing I can do but make her to stay by force. _However, her struggle distracted him. Even though it shouldn't have, It was hard to concentrate on anything other than how the friction of her body rubbing against him set him on fire. _No__! This is not a good time for this. _'And, will you please stop moving, Rie?'

'Let me go!' Asahina was about to jab him with her elbow.

Tezuka managed to catch her arms on time and lifted her a bit. Thinking that he needed to do something to effectively stop her from moving and escaping. He titled his knee to keep her from colliding any more with his groin before slowly dragging her across the room toward her bed.

'What are you doing?' Asahina's eyes widen. 'Let me go!'

When her legs connected with the mattress, Tezuka shoved her, face down, to the bed. Then with difficulty, he wrenched her hand hands behind her back, pinning her down. With her body secured under him, it was easier for him to keep her arms and legs from moving.

'Got off me, you pervert!' Asahina could feel his weight on her. 'You are hurting me!'

'You need to listen to me,' Tezuka commanded. 'Stop resisting and hear me out, okay?'

'Let me go!' Asahina screamed, craning her neck backwards while trashing and twisting to break free.

'I will if you promise to listen,' Tezuka told her. 'I don't mean to hurt you but you've got to listen to what I've got to say.'

'I can't breathe,' Asahina squeaked.

Tezuka let her go instantly and looked at her in concern. 'Are you okay?'

When at last his arms loosened around her, she felt bruised. Asahina rolled to her side. Unexpectedly, Asahina pushed Tezuka away, took her bag, and ran towards the door. This time, she managed to unlock the door and escape.

Tezuka hit the floor and was disorientated at first but able to recover quickly before running after her.

_I could make it._ Asahina ran as fast as she could but when she was outside the building, Keisuke's car was nowhere to be looked at her watch. _Did he left without me?_

'Rie!' Tezuka called out. The sight of Tezuka running towards her made her panicked. Without thinking, she ran away from him as fast as she could. She looked at her back and saw Tezuka was still tailing her. In fact, he was closing up on her.

She made a sharp turn and ran into an alley. She knew that the grubby alley would be empty because most people would avoid this smelly place. Not that she mind because she was able to run faster despite of the atypical curves of the alley. _At least I could hide here for a while. _

On one of the turn, Asahina twisted her foot. Despite of her effort to continue running she could feel herself slowing down and tried to hold the pain of her left leg every time her foot landed on the ground. All of a sudden, she bumped onto a pole and caused her to fall backward. She winced in pain as she hit the ground. She reached for her phone in her bag only to find out her bag was no longer there. _Damn it! The bag! _Asahina felt the first twinges of panic and wondered what she was supposed to do. _Calm down, _she ordered herself. _I just need to go back and grab the bag. _She had no choice but to double back to get her bag but halted when she heard her name was called.

In stunned disbelief, she looked behind her and saw there was five men there, all in grey suits. Three had black, curly hair cut in a shaggy style. One had straight dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

But the one leading them.... he stood out even more than the rest did. His hair was caramel-colored blond with lighter blond streaks. His features were sharp and fine. She remembered him instantly. He was the man who asked her for direction of the parking area and more importantly, he was Yuuhi Koharu's right hand. 'You are coming with us, bitch,' ordered the man as he held her. A sinister half smile curved his lips. 'Don't try to resist. We don't want to resort to violence.' His words sent fear coursing through her. She struggled, but to no avail. He was too big, too strong. She whimpered, trying to speak, but his hand muffled her words. She was going to die, she kept thinking. This blood thirst man was going to kill her in an alleyway. No one was going to find her until it was too late.

She cast a frightened glance around her and saw five more men surrounded her. A man stepped closer and Asahina was able to discern his features, she felt a vague sense of recognition. When the man got closer and closer, she gasped. _Oh my god! _The man was none other than the man who had captured her in the past and brought her to Toru's brother. 'What are you doing?' Asahina could feel the man holding her was forcing her to stand up and lead her somewhere. 'Let me go!' Asahina demanded in a shaky voice. She was about to retaliate before her gaze dropped from the man's shadowy feature to his hand. _Gun. _Her heart lurched, skipped a beat, and then as if it simply stopped, quivering at the base of her throat like a blob of gelatin. A watery sensation ran down her legs.

Asahina didn't know how long she stood there frozen. By the time she jerked in motion, the man with gun was upon her, his stocky body knocking her off balance. As she staggered to keep her feet, he grabbed her left wrist and wrenched her arm behind her back. Pain exploded in her shoulder. The next instant, she felt the cold barrel of the gun pressed against her temple.

'Not one sound, bitch!' he snarled as his hands wrapped easily around her neck. Her breath became short and her heart pounded with an uneven resonance.

Asahina had no attention of screaming because nobody would hear her nor came to her rescue anyway. But she was wrong.

'Let her go!' Tezuka demanded fiercely. He saw there were five men in grey suits surrounded his girl.

'Don't try to be a hero here, son. Leave us while you can. You should know there is no way you could win,' warned one of the men.

'Run, Kunimitsu!' Asahina yelled at him. 'Ahhhkkkkkk!' she gulped back the rest of the scream as her attacker clamped his hand on her neck, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had caused her pain.

'No,' Tezuka refused before turning his attention to her attacker. 'Take your hand off her!'

Releasing her neck, the man dragged her back by her hair while thrusting his gun against her spine and allowed the other men to stand between them and Tezuka.

'Run away,' Asahina said desperately, her neck bruised and her fear-widened eyes luminous in the dimness. 'Just go, please. You'll get hurt.'

'I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!' Tezuka shouted angrily. He couldn't understand how could she expect him to leave her behind in dangerous situation like this? _How could you not know how much I cared for you? That I would do anything to protect you? _he thought. However right now, no matter how much he wanted to tell her of how he felt, all he knew was he needed to get her out of this unharmed.

His voice cut through her panic like a sharp knife. She jerked and gulped. She had to admit that half of her cheered with happiness for him to say that but another half told her how stupid he was for trying to save her. But that didn't matter. She just wanted Tezuka to stay away and not get himself involve in her problem. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if there was anything happen to him.

The men laughed at Tezuka's ridiculous heroic attempt. Three of them approached the boy and started to attack him. Tezuka seemed to be doing well. He was able to block punches and kicks directed to him. In fact, he was able to land some on the men.

'Kill him!' the man who was still holding Asahina barked to the other man.

Suddenly, to Asahina's horror, the forth man lunged at Tezuka and pulled out a gun. He aimed for Tezuka's heart.

'Kunimitsu! Watch out!' Asahina yelled.

Tezuka turned around in time to see his attacker pulling the trigger in his general direction. Unavoidably, the bullet hit his chest. His body hit the ground with a loud thud. The other men kicked the fallen Tezuka mercilessly.

Seeing blood gushing out of Tezuka's chest scared the hell out of Asahina. 'NOOOOOO!!!!' She screamed in terror. She spun in panic and kicked the man behind her who fortunately was not on his guard before running towards Tezuka. With all her might, she took them by surprised and managed to shove through the men who were encircling the boy. _Oh my god! _Tezuka was bent in rigid fetal position trying to block away the blows he received. He was moaning in pain softly and his breaths coming in ragged gasps. The men stopped attacking for whatever reason Asahina didn't care to know. All she knew was that to stop Tezuka from bleeding profusely. 'Kunimitsu, it's me Rie.' Tezuka didn't respond until her third call, which he managed to groan despite the pain. Gently but firmly, she turned the boy on his back while whispering soothing words to him. When she saw the full extent of his injury, she went cold with fear. The bullet wound was around the heart area. Praying that it missed the heart, Asahina focused on putting pressure on the wound to prevent him from bleeding to death.

At first, Tezuka hardly aware of his surrounding but once he heard her voice so close to him, relief instantly washed over him: but not because he was glad that she was there to help him but glad she was relatively fine. He gulped desperately, his breath making short whistling sounds in his windpipe. It was difficult for him to breathe. A swirling, star-studded blackness began to blank out his vision. Finally his lungs expanded, the indrawn breath catching in his throat and making him gag. 'Rie, save yourself.' Tezuka managed to murmur. 'Please go…' He could barely breathe as he tasted blood in his mouth. Pain pierced him.

Tears fell down Asahina's cheek. _How could he think of anything else_ _even though he himself is heavily injured?_ It was then that she realized how much she loved him. How much she didn't want to lose him. 'Please… Hang on, Kunimit-.' The words snagged in her throat as the men kicked her ruthlessly. With Tezuka's blood soaking into her clothes, Asahina keep applying pressure on his chest to slow down the bleeding despite of the taste of metallic at the back of her tongue as she was kicked. _Please… Don't die on me, Kunimitsu..._

Suddenly the assault stopped and despite of hearing riot around her, Asahina kept closing her eyes. Keep applying pressure on Tezuka's chest. Keep praying that he would be safe.

'Rie-chan…' A male voice called her name as a shadow looming above her. She looked up and saw a smiling Keisuke. She turned to her left and right, and she saw all five men was lying unconscious somehow defeated by the man.

'Ojiisan…' Asahina was relieved by his appearance.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ojiisan?' Keisuke said half jokingly. 'It makes me sound too old.' He winked at Asahina.

'We need to save him, Ojiisan,' Asahina told him in panic.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina sat beside the unconscious Tezuka. They had been in one of the room of an apartment owned by Keisuke for two days. And for that two days she hadn't left Tezuka's side. The gunshot wound to his chest were not life-threatening anymore. Keisuke was able to take it out and thnkfully, it didn't hit his heart. Well, at least that was what Keisuke told her.

She hated herself for allowing this to happen. She wished she could do something. Anything. _If only I didn't run away from him maybe this would never have happened_, she thought as another tear rolled down her cheeks. _No. If I never met him, he would never be in danger._ But she had. And now it was out of her hand. _I led him into this danger. I shouldn't gave in to my desire to be with him in the first place. I should have shoved him away when he got too close to me._

Keisuke watched the young couple from outside the room. He looked at Asahina. He had never seen her this sad since her family's death. She barely slept for the past two days worrying for the young man.

'How is he doing, Ojiisan?' Asahina asked in concern when Keisuke entered the room.

'He will be fine, Rie,' Keisuke rested his hands on her shoulder.

Asahina smiled weakly at the man whom she considered as her father. Her attention returned to Tezuka. 'I hope it didn't cause permanent damage,' Asahina said. _I would never be able to forgive myself if that happen. _

'Rie, we need to talk. Do you mind going outside?'

Asahina was reluctant to leave Tezuka.

'This is important, Rie,' he insisted.

The girl gave Tezuka one last look before following Keisuke outside the room. 'If you are planning to persuade me to leave this place now, I'll let you know this moment that I'm not going to change my mind. I'm staying until I'm sure that he is okay,' she said stubbornly.

'It seems that you are very close of him?' For these past two days, he could sensed that she had a deep fondness for the boy by the way she looked at him. And judging from the way that young boy willingly sacrifice himself for her safety, he concluded that Tezuka cared deeply for Asahina too.

'...'

When the girl didn't answer him and turned away, Keisuke sighed. 'I told you, Rie. I told you not to get too close with anyone around you.'

'I can't help it, ojii-san.' Asahina whispered with a painful look on her face. 'It was hard not to get attached to them. They are too nice to me and I feel so happy being with them.' Megume's, Kiki's, Momo's, Kaidoh's, Ryoma's, Kyo's, Tezuka's, Fuji's, and several others' faces crossed her mind.

The man sighed again, this time he decided that this was not the time to discuss her mistakes. He would deal with that later with her. Now, there were more important things they needed to talk about. 'It is dangerous to stay here too long. We need to keep moving so that they wouldn't be able to track us down.'

'And leave Kunimitsu like that?' she said, alarmed.

'You know as well as I do that the sooner we go, the better it would be.'

'But if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be hurt like this!' Asahina said angrily.

'The boy would be fine.'

'He is not. If he is, he would be awaken by now,' she retorted.

'He lost a lot of blood, Rie. What do you expect? He is a bit weak, that is why he needed more time to regain consciousness.'

'The more reason that I should stay.'

'I can assure you that his life is not in danger.'

'No!' she retorted stubbornly.

'Rie-' Before he could continue, she rushed on.

'I am not leaving him. Not now.' She cupped a trembling hand over her eyes and trying to hold back the tears. When he tried to reach for her, she pushed his hand away.

_Young love, _he snorted. He was not against the youngsters falling in love. In fact, he thought that it was a good thing for them to start learning how to love and respect each other. However, he also believe that young love was not eternal. It was just merely a trial and error stage in life. Besides, she was still 13 years old and she had long way to go on finding a better man. 'It would be harder for you to leave after he regain consciousness,' Keisuke told her. He knew that he didn't need to remind her about that. He also knew that the fact pained her. But, he didn't want her to make a wrong decision and decided to stay in Seishun just because of this young man who might even pose possibly risk to them.

'This isn't fair. Just when I thought I could start a new life and make friends, fate decided to take that away from me.'

Her voice squeaked there at the last, and he knew she was about to cry. He had considered her like his own child. He felt as if giant hands were grabbing hold of his guts and wringing them like a wet rag when he saw her like this. However, her pain shouldn't be an excuse to be careless when her life was at stake. 'You should know that staying here longer would be dangerous especially with Yuuhi hunting after you.' Keisuke told her. 'Not to mention the risk we are facing bringing a stranger here. Who knows this man might be Yuuhi's spy.'

'I can assure you that he is no spy.'

'Would you be able to prove it?

Asahina was speechless. She swallowed, feeling as if the walls of her throat had been coated with glue. 'I... I can't,' she admitted. 'But I just know that he is not.'

'The person is guilty of being a spy until proven otherwise, Rie.' Keisuke said. 'Did you forget what I taught you? You are on the run. You can't afford being careless. Always consider all possibility and prepared to face any difficult situation. And never trust strangers.'

Asahina didn't answer him. She knew that Keisuke was probably right. No, actually he was always right. He was the reason why she was able to hide from Yuuhi's brother this long. She had been softening since she was in Seishun Gakuen. It made her careless and trust other people easily. However, there was one thing that she couldn't accept. Tezuka was definitely not a spy and she trusted him completely.

'I just want to do the best for you,' Keisuke told her. He really wanted her to understand that he really care for her like his own child.

'You don't know anything about him, Ojiisan. I have spent time with him and he is really a nice guy.' Asahina defended angrily.

Keisuke shook his head in frustration. 'Please don't cry, Rie.'

'I am not.'

He knew a sob when he heard one. She was crying and it made him feel like a jerk. _God damn it, _he didn't need this right now. 'Honey, I know you love him. But sometimes we have to set our feelings aside and do hard things, you know?'

Asahina lowered her hands to fasten her tear filled gaze on him for a long time. 'Oh, Ojii-san, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I'm sorry.'

'I know you didn't.'

He stepped over to rest his hands on her shoulder. He listened to two sniffs and a gulp, his heart twisting at each sound. 'I love you like my own child, you know.' He told her gently.

'I know,' she squeaked again. 'I am sorry.'

'I understand what you have been going through and how hard it must felt to leave the place that you have grown to like. But what I did is for your own good. I really need you to listen to me if we are to get out of this place alive.'

'I will.' Gulp, sniffle. 'I know you're just doing what you think is right, and I respect you for that.'

'Thank you. I need to know that.'

After a while, when she finally calmed down, she said, 'Do you think that we can get out of this alive?'

'I will figure out a way, honey. You know I will,' Keisuke said. 'We also have that boy in our disposal if needed,' he added referring to Tezuka.

I don't want to involve anyone, Keisuke-ojiisan,' Asahina told him. 'Especially not him,'

'So, is that why you are avoiding me?' Tezuka suddenly said.

'Kunimitsu? How long have been standing there?'

'Long enough for me to listen to everything that I need to know.'

...

...

...

Firstly, I'm not sorry for hurting "him" despite of knowing that I might get tomatoes and cabbage thrown at me *dodging and stepping away*. It is crucial to keep "her" from leaving... There, I said it... Other than that, I'm very proud of myself for being able to finish 8 pages... more than what I was I'm aiming for... which is 5 pages...

Ramblings for you to skip: This is probably coming from the reviewers who kept reviewing and made me really really happy... life has been hard this month for me... In fact, who I am this week might not be the same to who I would be next week... yeah, life decision sux!!! Sigh... Oh well, life wouldn't be exciting if I don't keep changing and moving up/down/sideways... perhaps this is the chance for me to try something else... to explore myself... I just hope this is for the best...

So yeah... I'm happy for your review... each review and PM made my heart fuzzy and warm inside (despite of the sad dark looking cloud of rain outside my house XP) Bidia! Asuka! Sera-chan! Tezukabuchou! dhioneryoma! sima-chan! dragon reverb! scarlet! ilovethisfic! unknown player! otakugal! aika!!!

Next chappy!!!: 'We are not expecting you to, we are telling you to,' Keisuke said, standing not far from them.


	42. love you

Love you

_Leaning on him while wrapping her arms around his, she whispered, 'Kunimitsu...'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'If there is anything, anything at all, that troubles your mind... would you promise me that you wouldn't keep it bottled up to yourself? I want to be there for you as you did for me.' she requested shyly. 'And... I know, this sounds silly and selfish but... but I want to share your burden and pain, and...' she hesitated, wondering if she should tell him this, 'and I want everything you are, entirely for myself.'_

_'Entirely?'_

_Silence._

_'That request is indeed selfish and greedy, don't you think?'_

_Asahina blushed in embarrassment, somewhat regretting what she had said. She really meant what she had said but she probably had crossed the line. 'I am s-sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that.'_

_An invisible smile escaped him hearing those heartfelt words. 'Regardless of what I may look like from the outside, I am not a container of misery and suffering.' If only she knew how deep he felt for her, she probably be surprised of how important she was to him. 'If you really want everything, then you should be willing to accept to share my happiness as well because it comes with the entire me,' he said as he tipped her face up to him. 'You don't have the luxury to choose just a part of me.'_

_Asahina felt a jolt of warm tingling as Tezuka touched her hand with his. He was so hypnotic. She noticed that his expression softened as he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought his lips closer to hers._

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

'You can't expect me to turn blind eye from this and pretend it never happened, can you?' Tezuka refused, fastening accusing brown eyes in her.

'We are not _expecting_ you to, we are _telling_ you to.' Keisuke said, standing not far from them.

'Tell me what exactly is going on, Rie,' Tezuka demanded, ignoring Keisuke. 'Tell me everything.'

Startled by his touch on her arm, she clutched his wrist. The corded tendons in his forearms went hard beneath her frantic fingers. She hesitated and glanced up but quickly regretted it when she saw his gunmetal eyes filled with questions. 'Ev-everything?' Asahina asked, not knowing what to say. She looked at Keisuke. But, the man just shrugged and let her made her own decision. 'I can't,' Asahina said simply. 'I don't want to get you involve in this.'

For an awful moment, he experienced an unholy urge to shake her as if that would solve anything. Her stubbornness was starting to irritate him. He didn't understand why she was adamant to keep this secret from him. _Didn't want to get me involved she said?_ Tezuka thought angrily. How could she say that? He was already shot for crying out loud! And now that he knew how much in danger she was in, he needed to know what/who she was against and how he could protect her. 'Rie, you know that you can count on me, if you ever need help, right?' Tezuka said, digging deeper and deeper for some patience.

'Thank you. I appreciate that.' _You probably say all those things because you are simply a good person. That's why I've got to hide it. I can never let you know or I'll end up dragging you deeper into my trouble._

'Then tell me.'

'...'

'Am I really that unreliable that you don't trust me?'

Asahina bit her lips, guilt swept over her when she heard painful edge in his voice.

'Am I not worth your trust at all?'

'That's not it... It's not that I don't trust you,' she said. _It's just..._

'Or is it because you are afraid that I am a spy just like what that man told you?'

'I do trust you. Never had crossed my mind that you are a spy,' she defended.

'Then why are you hiding it from me?' _Why are you running away from me?_

Paused. 'What exactly do you want to know?' she finally said, stalling for time.

Fed up with her nonsense, he caught her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. As he searched her startled gaze, hands tightened his grip, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she felt, the bones of her shoulders prominent, her arms slender to the point of thinness. She wasn't eating enough, he realized. And she had dark circles under her eyes. 'Please, don't play game with me.'

Keisuke was about to stop Tezuka from harming her but Asahina told the older guy to back off. She knew that Tezuka would never do anything to hurt her. He was just... frustrated for being kept in the dark of her situation. 'I am not playing games. Honestly, I don't know where to start.'

A muscle began to tick along his jaw. He narrowed his eyes, clearly not convinced she was being up front with him. She fixed her gaze on the floor, her posture rigid. No tears. More importantly, no explanation. Her resolute silence frustrated him. After regarding her relentlessly for a moment, he dragged a chair over before her. When he sat down, he was so close to her that she jerked away. Unfortunately, the back of her chair only allowed her to retreat a scant few inches. 'Who is he?' Tezuka gesturing at Keisuke.

Asahina tried to moisten her lips with a tongue that felt like parchment. Dealing with an angry and frustrated lion was never her forte.

When she didn't say anything, he sighed. 'Please talk to me.' he asked a tone softer, noticing how intimidated she looked and it was not his intention to scare her.

Gulp. Asahina resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to let this drop until she leveled with him. 'Keisuke is a private detective. And he is like my father. He finds me a place to live where I would be safe from the Yuuhis. But, we rarely in contact. I would have to take care of myself once he found the place.'

'I saw your bags in your apartment, Rie. Are you going to leave… this place?' Tezuka was tempted to say "me" instead of "this place".

'Yes, I have to get away from here as soon as possible. It is no longer safe here.'

'If I ask you not to leave, would you consider it?' Tezuka asked, his handsome face seeming to eclipse everything else around her.

It was subtle but he could hear anger interlaced with pain in her voice, 'This place is no longer safe for me to stay, Kunimitsu. There is no way I would risk my life just to live at this place. Call me a coward or anything you want, just forget about me. Forget that I ever exist.'

'Even if I promise you that I'll be here to protect you?

'What the hell is wrong with you men and your need to protect girls like me? Did it ever occur to you if I don't wanna need to be protected?' she burst out, shouting. 'What if wanting to be protected makes me feel like the helpless little girl I used to be all over again?'

Tezuka wished she could tell him everything and stop shielding herself away from him. It almost as if she had drawn an invisible line between them, and every time he stepped over it, she exploded in anger. 'Your needing to be protected has nothing to do with you or who you are.'

'It's not that simple. All of the trouble you're in, it's all my fault.''

'All the trouble I'm in, it's mine. I chose it. I chose it when I chose you.'

'Then stop choosing me.'

Tezuka looked at her for a long time. Did she really think that his feeling for her was something he could switch on and off easily? Despite of his frustration, Tezuka still wanted to try to avoid arguing. What she needed was someone to trust, not someone to point out her mistakes. 'We'll go through this somehow together. I know it's not going to easy. I know it's going to be hard. But please. Don't take an easy way out of this,' he said, a tone softer.

'What easy way? There is no easy way. No matter what I do, where I go, somebody would bound to get hurt.'

Patience had its limit even for the great Tezuka Kunimitsu, who grew up knowing that patience was a virtue. However, this girl's childish statement really annoyed him. He glared over, took a quick stock of her body language, and fell silent. Every rigid line of her body told him to back off. In a way he guessed he could understand that. Talk was cheap. If he wanted her trust, he was going to have to earn it. In a hard way. 'That is not what I meant to say,' he said venomously.

Asahina glared back although feeling sad inside. She knew what Tezuka meant to say. And she also knew he sincerely wanted to protect her, from the bottom of his heart. However, some things were beyond her control. _If I stay, Toru's brother would kill everyone who was close to me. I couldn't let that to happen. Never again! _

Her shoulder shook. For a moment he thought she was sobbing. Then he realized she was laughing. 'You don't get it do you? Do you remember what happened to you when you fought those men who tried to capture me? Do I need to remind you that you almost gotten yourself killed? You couldn't even protect yourself, how the heck would you be able to protect me?' Asahina laughed at him. 'Unless you want to die young, I suggest that you stop poking your nose into my personal life. I don't need this. I don't need you!' _I am sorry, Kunimitsu. If I didn't do this, I won't be able to stay away. I love you too much to allow anything bad to happen to you._

God! It took lots of effort to keep him from sniping back at her but he remained silence.

'I promise you, Kunimitsu. When I leave, give it a week or so, probably less, you wouldn't even remember me. You will continue with your life, win the National Championship, and become successful in whatever you do. By then, you would find another girl whom you will fall in love with. A girl who will love you with all her heart and could make you happy,' Asahina said while holding back tears that was threatening to fall down her cheek. 'And don't you worry. I would also forget you as soon as I leave this place. You will just be another guy and your existence will be meaningless to me.

_How could she say that so easily? _He thought, seeing her cold piercing eyes. Tezuka was taken aback by Asahina's cruel words. It hurt him to hear her saying that.

_Turn away, Kunimitsu, _Asahina begged inside despite of her smug facade. _Turn away now or I won't be able to keep up with this look anymore._

Tezuka finally looked away in pain. He couldn't bring himself too see her like that. _That is not my Rie... She would never say that..._

Her gaze soften as she watched his back stiffen. _What have I done? If Kunimitsu ever say such betrayal to me, I don't think life is worth living anymore. _But this need to be done, right? _He__ is Kunimitsu. He is stronger than me. He can do this...He'll get over me soon..._ she thought, closing her eyes and looking away. Asahina began to stand up, she couldn't take this any longer. _I feel like if I stay I would bring him into my arms and tell him that I am just lying to him._

_I am sorry, sweetheart. You must stay away from me... Please don't get caught by me..._

Keisuke just stood there watching Asahina contemplating to leave.He could see her regret... how sorry she was for lying to the the boy. Through this lie of hers, he came to realize how important Tezuka was to her. And he could see how shock the boy was... enough that made him shook like a leaf. _It's incredible to see how deep they felt for each other for such a young age. How is that even possible?_

'Do you mind if I talk to her alone?' Tezuka turned to Keisuke suddenly, politely asking him to leave.

Keisuke shrugged and nodded before making his way into the kitchen.

Tezuka turned back to Asahina and said, 'I feel...' he began. 'You stabbed me deep in my heart, Rie. I feel really hurt when you said that even I know you're lying.' _Tell me that I am right... You were lying right, _he thought almost desperately. 'I could only imagine how painful for you to say it.' Tezuka gazed her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, searching for the truth.

'...'

He decided that if he didn't do anything, she would be gone and he probably wouldn't have the chance to tell her ever again. It was either now or never. Maybe it was unlike him to do this but he needed to know and if he didn't do it now, he really would lose her for good. 'Rie…' Tezuka tried to get her attention once again. Ashaina's jade eyes met his. They looked empty. _She looks as if she hasn't been sleeping for a long time… _He didn't know how close he was to the truth. 'Do you love me?'

Asahina's eyes widen in surprise. Slowly and carefully she moved her gaze towards anything besides him. ' Why are you asking this all of a sudden?'

'I never quiet got around to asking you again ever since the last time. It's about time I get an answer.'

She didn't say anything but her heart was screaming to say yes. _If only he knew how worried I was for him the past two days. How deep I love him. How I longed to be in his strong protective arms. But, Kunimitsu, I couldn't tell you that too. I mustn't tell you that. I am so sorry._ 'No, I don't love you,' she whispered.

They sat there for a while in silence. A tense, brittle silence. Tezuka could see through the lie. It was obvious that she was trying to convince herself rather than him. So, he stood up and hunkered in front of her. Then, he reached down to cup her chin so that he could see her beautiful eyes which melted him. Looking into her eyes, he saw pain. With the other hand, he placed his hands on hers. He brought it towards his lips and planted a kiss on her palm gently. 'You need to be honest to yourself, Rie.'

Shiver ran down her spine as his warm lips touched her palm. She could only imagine how it would feel if that same lips ever landed on hers. As if reading her mind, he proceeded to her lips and kissed her lightly. She bit her lips hard to hold back the urge to kiss back. 'Please stop,' she murmured. 'We shouldn't do this. Not now.' She splayed her other hand on his chest, whether to touch him or hold him off, he wasn't sure. Probably the latter, he decided, which made him bite down hard on his back teeth. She raised her chin a notch, the prideful gesture making her seem even more vulnerable. 'Kunimitsu, please.' _We can't do this no matter how much my heart desire you..._

_Not now?_ Tezuka raised one of his eyebrows, ignoring the light shove of her hand. _What does that suppose to mean?_ 'Why not?'

She gulped. 'Now is not the suitable time for us to share our feeling, Kunimitsu. Please understand.' She said, wanting to kick herself when her voice sounded shaky.

'Don't brush me off, Rie. You know how I feel about you and I know that you feel the same way too,' he said, his voice turned gruff.

She stopped trying to push him away and everted her gaze instead. 'No, that is not true.'

He glared over, took a quick stock of her body language, and fell silent for a while. She seemed determine to deny him and it looked like there was nothing Tezuka could have said or done to convince her to change her mind. She had made her _decision. But I have to try... '_What if I tell you that your existence is important to me? What if I told you that you are not just another girl but the only girl who could make me feel something that I never thought I could?' he finally said. He decided that he wouldn't give up on her that easily. Not without a fight. If he didn't tell her how exactly he felt for her now, he probably would regret this for the rest of his life. It was either now or never.

Asahina was speechless by Tezuka's sudden confession. Never she expected Tezuka to say those things to her.

'What if I tell you that you are the only girl that I will fall in love with? The one who will love me as much as I love you. The one who will make me happy just by your mere presence. Even if that means that I would need to face those men and get shot again.' Tezuka said, his voice turning gruff. For an awful moment, he experienced an unholy urge to shook her. To make her realize that he truly meant what he said.

Tezuka's words had touched her. 'Why do you have to make my life more difficult than it already is, Kunimitsu?' Asahina said, tears falling down her cheek. Asahina couldn't stand it anymore. _You have no idea how much I wanted to stay here too. The thing is I couldn't._

'Because I love you, Rie.' Tezuka said. Tezuka looked at her, his eyes a dark, intense brown, his expression one of absolute tenderness.

Asahina already knew that. He had said it with his action. Many guys had claimed to love her enough to die for her. Tezuka had never boasted that: he had just gone out and put his life on the line. That was why she couldn't let him do this to himself. 'Don't do this to me, Kunimitsu. Don't do this to yourself. You deserve much more... You are born to succeed. You should understand how precious you are to everyone here. And you should understand that I'm different from you. I need to leave in order to stay alive.'

Tezuka drew closer to rest a hand on her shoulder. Her body was trembling. 'Then would you come back here again?' Tezuka asked. _Coming back to me…_

'That would never happen. The stakes are too high,' Asahina said sadly. 'In fact, I even doubt that you would hear of me forever. I learned my lesson this time and I am not going to be careless anymore. I would make sure that I will be untraceable.'

_Untraceable... Does she have to go that far?_ 'Who exactly are these Yuuhis? Why are they after you?' Tezuka asked.

'Do you remember Yuuhi Toru?' When she saw Tezuka shook his head, she continued, 'She was the girl that I locked in the science lab and was involved in an explosion back when I was in Rikkai.' What she said did reminded Tezuka of who the girl was but that didn't explain why those men were after her. 'Those men you fought with was her brother's bodyguards. They are a part of the yakuza.' Asahina looked at Tezuka and bit her lips, hesitant to answer his question. 'I killed his sister,' she whispered. Asahina looked down to the ground, feeling too ashamed to look at Tezuka. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. 'That is why they are after me.'

He leaned nearer to meet he gaze. 'But everything that had happened was an accident, wasn't it? You didn't cause the explosion.'

Asahina flashed a bitter smile. 'It didn't matter what actually had happen, Kunimitsu. The fact that I locked her there and trapped her in the explosion was enough reason to kill my family and I.'

'He killed your family?' His hand tightened on her chin. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Someone was after her and she was hiding from these dangerous people? So that was why she was pushing him away and reacted the way she was just now? For some reason, that realization only made him somewhat angrier. That she would trust him so little… All she had ever needed to do was ask, and he would have done everything in his power to keep those bad guys away from her. Didn't she know that?

'To avenged his sister. I could still recalled things that happened back then. He killed my family – my dad, my stepmother, my little sister - but not before torturing them,' Asahina heard revulsion in his voice. It was exactly how she felt about that incidence too. 'It was terrible, Kunimitsu. He did all sort of cruel things to them repeatedly before my very own eyes, saying that he wanted me to know the pain his family felt when his sister went through her sufferings that I had caused. He wanted me to understand the loss that his family had to go through when she passed away,' she continued. 'I was terrified the whole time I was imprisoned there because everyday I had to witness all the torture my family had to endure.' The entire story poured from her then. Every nightmareish, sordid detail. 'And that was how I got my left ankle injury. I still remember the feeling of the cold blade pierced through my ankle. The pain when they broke it was unbearable, I could have sworn that if I hadn't fainted, they would have done the same thing to my other joints.'

His hands convulsed into throbbing fists. The man must have been insane, his mind diseased. No normal human being would do such thing especially not to a defenseless girl. All of a sudden, he felt as if he had swallowed live snakes, a cold, slithering sensation low in his guts. Never he had imagine such terrible things to happen to her. To his angel.

Asahina continued her story and hearing how Asahina and her family had been tortured made him gag. If he felt this way, just from hearing the story, he couldn't imagine how she went through everyday with this bizarre terrifying memory? He wanted to run but she could never get away. It was there, inside her head.

Tezuka startled her by lifting her from the chair and into his arms. 'That is just makes it easier for me to hold you.' He rumbled. 'Nothing more, I swear.' He sat on the floor and shifting her on his lap, he clamped her head to his shoulder with one hand and rubbed her back and her arm with the other.

He felt so solid and warm. Asahina couldn't resist the draw and turned to loop an arm around his strong neck, her face buried against his shirt to hide her tears. She just stopped fighting them, and just let them come. Until she was weak with exhaustion. And then she just lay against him, shuddering.

After a while, she became aware on the way his hands moved over her back, kneading away the tension one moment, then lightly caressing. She made fists on his shirt, clinging to him. He felt like a wall of muscle, so hard and invincible, yet wonderfully safe. She remembered how she had prayed for his safety these two days. Now she knew how much she needed him. How much she loved him. 'My family died because of me, Kunimitsu. They died because what I did to Toru. I killed them.' she sobbed.

Tezuka felt the rigidity return to Asahina's body, by that he knew just how difficult it was for her to talk about this. He couldn't let her lacerate herself with guilt, punishing herself with the memories, hating herself for making a mistake that had cost her family's lives. She had paid dearly for her mistakes. She had grieved. She had been punished enough. Beating up on herself for the rest of her life was not going to bring her family back.

He took a deep breath. He felt as though he was standing on a high dive and about to jump. The whys and wherefores didn't matter anymore. She needed him, no doubt about that. The truth of that was there in her eyes, a tug on his heart he couldn't deny. It didn't matter who she was in the past. It was the essence of her right then that he had come to love and right or wrong, he couldn't turn his back on her.

Repositioning his arm around her, he buried his face in her hair, not speaking for a while. When she finally finally, he asked, 'Rie, why were you so afraid of the water puddle?' he asked softly. At that question, she stopped breathing. Agonized seconds passed before he felt her chest rise and fall again. 'I remembered that I saw fear in your eyes and refuse to cross it,' he went on. 'Can you tell me why?'

He thought she meant to ignore his question. But then she stirred against him, her silky hair brushing lightly against the underside of his jaw. 'I'm surprised you remember that, Kunimitsu.' She honestly was surprised because it had been a long time since that happened. Never had she expected him to remember. 'I was about to skip that part because...,' she took a deep breath to help her to hold back the tears that was threatening to fall. 'Because it happened right before that Yuuhi bastard told his men to kill them.'

Realizing that he had touch the most sensitive subject, he decided not to push the matter further. 'I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to.'

Asahina shook her head and said, 'No, it is alright. I've been keeping this too myself too long. Beside, I guess I do want you to know.' Despite of her calmness, there was an underlying note of uncertainty and terror in her voice. The girl went on telling him how she had tried to distract Yuuhi's men so that her family could escape but their attempt failed. Her family was recaptured and brought to that Yuuhi bastard.

'_Men, dunk them into that filthy puddle,' he ordered his men while pointing at a big muddy puddle of water before him._

'_No, please!' She begged him while holding on to his leg with her remaining strength. He ignored her and kicked her away._

_The men immersed her parents' and her sister's heads into the water puddle._

'_How does it feel not being able to do anything?' He pulled her up by her hair and landed punches on her stomach as he could._

'_Leave them alone…' she willed herself to talk with the little energy left in her. 'Please, have mercy.'_

'I tried to stop him, Kunimitsu. I tried begging him to let my family go. But he wouldn't hear me. The torture just continue; over and over again.' Asahina continued, telling Tezuka that after a while that Yuuhi bastard finally agreed to stop the torturing. She was surprised but thankful that her family didn't have to suffer anymore. However, instead of releasing them, that Yuuhi bastard instructed his men to shoot them in the head.

He realized he was hugging her so hard he was about to squeeze the life out of her, but he couldn't unlock his hold so he loosen the grip on her body a little. The fragile body that had been receiving end of a man's brute strength too many times already in the past. 'Sweetheart, I am sorry.' His hands moved over her as lightly as butterfly wings. 'I wished I had known you then, that I had been there to help you.'

Asahina could detect no note of disgust in his deep voice, no harsh judgment, only a heartfelt regret that she had faced it all alone. 'He wanted to kill me too. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was that one of his men told him that the police was barging into the place. At that time, I was yet to know Keisuke but apparently Keisuke, who had been investigating Yuuhi for a long time, had called for the police on time.'

'And the police managed to catch them all?'

'Unfortunately, somehow they managed to escape. I don't know how they did it. All I know was that they left me as soon as he heard that the police was coming and I fainted after that.'

Tezuka frowned when he heard that but didn't say anything.

'When I came to, I was already surrounded by paramedics. I asked them about my family, hoping that they survived only to be told that they was no other survivor except for me. I think I had gone into shock when I found this out and started to look for them. When I saw the police placing the corpses into the bags, I went crazy.' She closed her eyes, feeling sick. 'They wouldn't let me touch any of my family. At that time, I was so convinced that they would be okay if only I could just reach them. There were obstacles in my path, police and paramedics. I tried very hard to go through them despite of my injuries, to the point that I bit anyone who dared to stop me. Somehow, they managed to pin me down and jabbed me with a needle. I didn't remember much after that but bits and snatches, like the worst parts of a terrible nightmare.'

'Even if the police was unable to capture them, they could still charge them with crime, right? You were there. You were the witness.' Tezuka couldn't imagine Asahina going berserk, fighting her way through.

The disbelief in his voice made her feel so ashamed that she closed her eyes, and as she did, a sob erupted from her, and it was quickly followed by another. And another. She couldn't stop them. She wanted to stop. Tried to stop. But she couldn't. 'Somehow they couldn't find any other evidence to support my words. They said the evidence was insufficient that at last they dropped the case. I wanted to fight back but Keisuke said that the Yuuhis was an important family and their influence would easily turn the table around and reflect the blame back to me. It would be a futile attempt. It took me a while to accept that fact but when I heard that the Yuuhi family had sent their son oversea, I knew there was nothing else for me to do.'

'Rie, please just let it out.' He placed his hands on her arms and drew her head down to his shoulder. He smoothed her hair, aching for her.

Feeling his strong arm around her, she started to lose all the control she had and started to weep again.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

She pressed her face against his shoulder again. She had no more tears left to cry, so she simply lay there against him, her emotions oddly numb.

'Can I talk for a minute now?' he whispered near her ears. The calm certainty in his voice seemed to reassure her, she nodded solemnly. At her nod, he said, 'First of all, everything that happened was not your fault and you should not ever think that you are filthy. Never ever believe for once that you are.'

'You might feel like a candle in a middle of a storm. Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight. You might feel like at the edge of a canyon with one way down but trust me, you'll be alright. You have taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break and get mad, decided you've had enough. But in the end, you get strong, and you'll stand. Because you are the bravest girl I ever seen to and I love you for that.'

'Will I be able to see all the things you see in me?' she asked, 'Because right now, I can't see myself like the way you do. I'm not that strong.'

'That's why I am here, right? I'll keep reminding you what you can truly do. What you are capable of,' he answered. 'I can't change what you had been through but I promise you that you would never be alone again. Never again.'

His chest rumbled as he spoke, the vibration moving though her body, the deep voice of his was soothing her like a healing balm. It was the most beautiful feeling. A shimmery, warm glow that moved all the way through her. He loved her. He truly did. It made her feel so incredibly good and safe. His strong arms. The steady thud of his heart. The heat of his surrounding her. She kept her eyes closed and wished she could melt into him, that she would never have to move away, that she could just be absorbed by his strength and never alone again.

'Kunimitsu?'

'Hm?'

'Am I cruel?'

'...'

'...'

'Yes, you are,' Tezuka said finally. 'I distinctly remember your desire to share my pain with you but you completely shut me out of your life when you need support the most. You said the we are together no matter what but you distance yourself from me every time you have problem. You know that I'd been in love with you the whole time but yet you are determined to leave me... silently. You are cruel, Rie.'

Asahina turned away from him, ashamed for hurting him. 'I am sorry.'

'You do?'

'...'

'When you are sorry, that means you would never repeat the same mistake ever again,' he said. 'Would you promise me that you would never do that to me next time?'

Asahina looked at him and saw his serious look; expecting her to tell him the truth. 'I... I probably would do it again.'

'I see,' Tezuka said, his eyes was unreadable. 'Then, you don't have the right to stop me from going after you.'

'Being stabbed is a big deal, you know. You are lucky that you are still alive.'

'Are you worried?'

'Of course I am! Do you know that I couldn't sleep for two nights worrying about you?'

'Then keep that in mind the next time you are thinking of hiding things from me.'

'Why? Why are you are too nice to me, Kunimitsu?'

'I have no choice, do I? My fate is sealed with yours, the moment I saw you in that fitting room.' That memory caused her to smile and he was glad she did. 'I guess I got used to the fact that falling for you means that I have to accept all your bad habits too.'

'Hey! You are ruining the moment,' she pouted. 'You are waaaaaay crueler than me.'

A smile escaped from his lips, knowing that Asahina had returned to her old self.

Another comfortable silence enveloped them as both of them enjoyed each other's company. Asahina felt his strong arms around her as his lips descended into my hair, brushing soft kisses across her forehead and murmuring soothing nothings into my ears. After a few moments she managed to tilt her head back and look up at him, and those wonderful hazel eyes of his. He lifted a finger and brushed the tendrils of hair from her face lovingly, his fingertips stroking across her cheek.

Tezuka gazed down Asahina's soulful emerald eyes, he tried to imagine his life without her. He doubted that much would change. He probably would still be an excellent student academically. He would still be playing tennis and will work hard to accomplish his ambition to be a top-rated tennis player in the world. Just like he was before he met her. But that was the thing that he was dreaded to be _again. To be alone... feeling empty inside. _Asahina had grown into him the moment he saw her. If she left him, she would take a part of him with her and he would be once again feel empty. Except this time, he knew what he was actually lacking. Over the years, he met very few girls as strong as her. He admired her for being able to find the courage to stand up again after all she had been going through. For that he came to love her more and more. Tezuka sighed. _Was this what relationship would be like: feeling like a yo-yo on a string?_ With this particular girl, he wished he could find out more.

She caressed her thumb lightly over his lips. Under her thumb, his lips felt like warm silk. They fascinated her, and she fixed her gaze on the lips. 'Kunimitsu?' she began, wondering whether she should asked him or not.

'Hmmm?'

'Would you kiss me?'

Tezuka was totally not expecting such request from her but didn't say anything. In response, he bent his head towards those rosy lips and settled his lips over hers in a deep kiss that set her head spinning.

She gazed up at him as he slowly drew closer, committing to memory his expression, the blur of his features as he moved closer, the smell of him, and then the way it felt as his lips settled over hers. All she could do was to feel. Her eyes drift closed while her hand testing the feel of his strong shoulder under her palms, absorbing the incredible feeling of his arms cradling her and his hands moving on her back, fingers curling over her ribs and learning the shape of her waist and hips. It was like being traced, his fingertips the charcoal and lingered over each line and angle. His mouth was like warm, wet silk and she was drowning in sensation, melting into it, surrendering completely to it. Asahina tilted her head to kiss him fully on the mouth, murmuring that she loved him so much, and the words almost indistinguishable from her blissful sighs, which he drew into himself as if they gave him sustenance.

_No doubt I am addicted to him._

Tezuka could feel her finally responding to him. Slowly, with her fingertips, she followed the outline of his collarbone and then acquainted herself with the corded muscle of his neck before wrapping her arms around it. She was his, all his. Even her heart belonged to him. He glory the experience of exploring her, marveling how sweet she tasted as if he meant to imbue himself with her very essence. He hunched his shoulder and cradled her close, his arm feeling like heaven around her.

When he had finally come up for air, he whispered to her ear to tell her the three words which he held in reserve for her. 'I love you.'

She was breathless and dizzy when he finally broke off. It took her a while to recover from the cloud of bliss which had swept over her. 'I love you too, Kunimitsu.' It was the most beautiful feeling. A shimmery, warm glow that moved all the way through her. He loved her. He truly did. It made her feel so incredibly good and safe. His strong arms. The steady thud of his heart. His warmth which surround her. She kept her eyes closed and wished she could melt into him, that she would never have to move away, that she could just be absorbed by his strength and knew deep in her heart that this was where she belonged.

'You finally said it.' Tezuka adjusted his position so he could bury his face on her neck and snuggled her tighter against him. 'There is no way I will let you go now.' She needed him, no doubt about that. The truth of that was apparent, a tug on his heart he couldn't deny. He now knew that she loved him, no doubt as much as he did for her.

They held on each other for the longest time. Neither of them moved. Neither of them whispered. Neither of them wanted to let go. Asahina knew Tezuka meant the three words he had said, from the bottom of his heart. He cared deeply for her. That was evident every time he so much looked at her. And sometimes, when he looked at her, she sensed that she was developing a deeper and deeper fondness for him as well. Was it possible that there was a reason he had come to her life? She hoped that it wasn't a disastrous twist of fate that had led her to be in this school, but divine intervention. Tezuka was no fairy-tale hero in the shining armor that much was true. He also couldn't perform magic and fix all wrongs in her life. He certainly couldn't make her past disappear in a puff of smoke. But was it so wrong of her to wish that maybe, by some miracle, she'd met him for a reason. A good reason.

As her head rested on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her torso, she realized she had fallen head-over-heels for this guy. It was the most wonderful feeling, to have him there with her. She felt safe and happy for the first time in so long that she couldn't remember when.

'I feel like if I don't constantly keep an eye on you, you'll go off somewhere.'

'...'

'Rie,'

'Hm?'

'Can I stay by your side?'

'Kunimitsu...'

'Can I stay by your side for a long, long time?'

'How can you make a promise about that far in the future?'

'Still, I insist.'

'Ever since we met, you had given me a whole new meaning to my life. Now, the thought of being alone, although it was something I'd been so used to, terrifies me,' she said.

Asahina smiled. Knowing he was there made her feel content and completely safe, even though, in the back of her mind. The danger wasn't over. But, if all ended badly, at least she had been granted this one fragment of time a man whose very touch filled her with wonder.

She knew that Tezuka Kunimitsu was the one man in the world for her. He filled her up where she was empty, and he healed her where she was wounded, and he was strong for her when she was weak. _Oh god… what had happened to her? How could she let herself to care so deeply for this boy?_

Watching the couple, Keisuke got a lump size of a golf ball in his throat. He forced himself to turn away. _Maybe this young man could be trusted. _But until he knew for sure, he couldn't afford to make mistakes. If he wasn't careful, he could find himself and Asahina kneeling in front of that bastard Yuuhi, with guns pointed to them.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_You know, you should stop trying to carry the burden yourself._

_It's about time you realize all your efforts to keep me from worrying only make me worry more._

...

...

...

I just realize that Tezuka is talking a lot more than his usual character... oh well, I smudge his character a lot of time, may as well continue... haha...

This is what happen when I got stuck in Hong Kong Airport for 10 hours... My brain got wild and I wrote like 16 pages... isn't that great?! Haha... but seriously, what do people do in airport anyway? Thank god there is wireless here...

Thanks to people who reviews... I won't list them here since my flight would be in 10 minutes and just to warn you guys... I probably won't be updating soon... see ya!!!

keep reviewing!!!


	43. Like all wonderful dreams

Like all wonderful dreams, it will end soon or later

_You wanted me to forget about my revenge? You must be out of your mind. Do you think I would be able to forget what he did to my parents? He killed them in front of me! I couldn't do anything about it and he got away from it. I have sworn, Ojii-san, the moment I am free to make my own decision. The moment I am no longer under the your care, I will avenge my family. I will do anything to make him pay for what he did to me and my family. I swore to do it even if I have to lose my life for it. And you are not going to be able to stop me. don't ever think that you could change my decision because I won't and never will do that! I had sworn that I'd give him as much pain as possible and make him regret everything to his last breath. I'll kill him before he could beg or excused himself.__ I swear!_

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

The rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the small kitchen, Keisuke stood at the front window, the handle of mug by his finger, the steam from the hot coffee drifting up to move over his face. Shifting his shoulder against the window frame, he searched through the darkness for any sign of movement. He didn't expect for the Yuuhi's men to be able to track them down here. He had taken every precaution to cover his tracks in coming here. He could guarantee that no one was ever going to find them. _But better safe than sorry. _He had thoroughly check the young boy's identity while both teens were settling things among themselves in the living room, having connection everywhere made it easy to do so. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Keisuke was surprised to learn that this boy was the grandson of Tezuka Kunikazu, one of those rare individuals whom he respected.

After making sure the sleeping Asahina was comfortably tucked in the bed, Tezuka made his way into the kitchen only to find the older man sitting behind the counter, looking up at him from his laptop. Tezuka almost forgot that the man was still there with them.

'You seemed like a tea-type person but would you care for a cup of fresh coffee?' Keisuke greeted Tezuka. Without waiting for the young man's reply, he poured a mug of coffee for Tezuka. As he returned to the table to hand over Tezuka's coffee, he went over to the kitchen sink and lean against it while facing Tezuka. 'I don't know why you're so confident that you would be able to protect her but I'd like you to keep you nose where it belongs.'

Tezuka frowned but didn't say anything. No matter what the older man said, there was nothing that could shake his resolve to stay with her. Nothing.

'Reality is harsh, young boy. Things may seems alright now, but the time will come when you would become a burden to each other. It's better for you to distance yourself from her. You are lucky to escape death this time, but there is no telling the next time you try this heroic stunt again.'

'...'

'You have a promising future. Don't destroy it for something like this. I'm sure Rie-chan do not wish that for you as well.'

'Is that all you have to say?' Tezuka glared with his sharp piercing eyes. Making sure to get his point across. That he would never be easily intimidated.

'What you are feeling right now for her is temporary. In fact, even now I don't think you and Rie-chan are suited for each other. Soon or later, you would see that she is not the one and move on with your life. Don't you think that she is not worth that much of sacrifice?'

'Please don't just say whatever you feel like saying. You don't have the right because you don't know anything about me.'

'Oh really?' he challenged.

'I took our relationship seriously. There's nothing half-hearted about how I feel!'

'That certainly has a nice ring to it, I admit. But talk is cheap. Do you really think with that feeling alone you could protect her? You should know-'

'I can and I will,' Tezuka said. His answer was absolute and certain.

'It looks like you made up your mind no matter what I said,' he sighed. 'So does Rie. She loves you. You should have seen the look on her face when we brought you here. She was terrified of losing you.'

'You were testing me.' It was not a question, not even a surprise.

'I did a quick background ID on you while you were talking to Rie-chan. I never have thought I would be privileged to meet the grandson of Chief Inspector Tezuka Kunikazu.'

Tezuka didn't say anything. His expression remained blank, not showing his surprise of this man's knowledge.

'As expected from Tezuka Kunikazu's grandson. You are indeed resembled your grandfather. Always have this calm and strong composure. Have you ever consider a career as in the police department? I am sure you would made it up there like him, perhaps even surpass him.'

Again Tezuka remained silence, although he couldn't help wondering the direction of this conversation.

'He was one of few men who managed to reach the top fair and square. I have a lot of respect for him. It was such a pity that he had to retire.'

'Enough of the flatteries and go straight to the point,' Tezuka told him impassively. He had a sneaking suspicion he was being buttered up by the man before him.

When Keisuke noticed the frown on Tezuka face, he decided that Tezuka was not here driven by reckless emotion alone but he was mature enough to understand the gravity of the situation. 'If you know that the person you love is going to get hurt, how far would you go to save that person?'

'And just now you said that talk is cheap,' he retorted.

Keisuke understood what he meant. Tezuka had answered him with the wound he got two days ago. 'Even if you know that your relationship with her is not going to last forever? You'll bound to break up soon or later.'

'I believe that we already have this discussion,' Tezuka said, standing up. 'My answer is not going to change no matter how many times you ask me. Now if you'll excuse me.'

'I might know a way to get Rie-chan out of this mess without having her to leave this place.'

This time the older man's statement indeed perked Tezuka's interest and made him forget about his wariness for Keisuke. 'How?'

'I knew you would be interested in this. But before I tell you all about it, I need to answer me an important question,' Keisuke said, sitting across Tezuka. 'Do you really love her so much that you would do anything to ensure her safety?'

'Yes,' Tezuka answered with no hesitation. His sharp eyes met Keisuke's and the older man felt sincerity. He believed that Tezuka can be trusted.

Keisuke stood up and went out of the kitchen, then came back with a briefcase. He opened the bag and pulled out an oversize thick envelop and placed on the table. After putting the bag under the table, he said, 'There was something else Rie-chan didn't tell you, Tezuka-kun.'

'What do you mean?'

'I knew that she wouldn't tell you this because she was afraid that you might talk her out of it. Seeing how close you are to her, I am highly confident that you are the only one who could persuade her.'

'Persuade her out of what?'

'She wanted vengeance for everything Yuuhi family had done to her and her family.'

'Rie is not that kind of person,' Tezuka said simply.

'I know you would say that. The truth is that she is that kind of person,' Keisuke rectified. 'Unless she wasn't showing her true color before you.'

Tezuka opened his mouth to refute the statement but realized that the old man was right. Asahina was the type who would fight back if something injustice happened to her. But this was different, wasn't it? Would Asahina really wanted to avenged her family death? But, that didn't really matter to him. What matter now was the old man had a way to get Asahina out of this problem. 'You said you have a way to get her out of this.'

'I surely did,' Keisuke said while presenting him a file. 'This is a recent information I got regarding all the crime activities the Yuuhi family did. Almost gotten myself killed before I can get my hand on this evidence.'

Tezuka flipped through the file and his face turned in disgust reading all the illegal things done by the yakuza family. Tezuka froze as soon as he saw the page related to Asahina family's death. The gory detail described in the file did match with what Asahina had told him.

'You are too young to read this but I guess I would just let that slide since you need to know what you are going to hand to your grandfather.'

'Why didn't you hand this over to the police? I am sure that this is enough to arrest the man.'

'It will never reach the right person if I simply just do that. The Yuuhi has their hands wrap around the police department.'

'My grandfather has already retired,' he said when he finished scanning through the file.

'I know that. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have influence in the police department anymore. I have you know that this case is an international case and the only way to get it directly to the Interpol safely is through your grandfather who have serious connections there. Otherwise, there is a high chance that it fell on one of Yuuhi's people within the police department. If they get a wind of this evidence, they would try to destroy it or wiggle their way out of it.'

'Before I give this to my grandfather, I would like to talk to Rie about this.'

'I don't think that is a good idea. She would never agree to this.'

'She deserves to know.'

'She'll be pissed off.'

'I'll talk to her tomorrow,' Tezuka said, ignoring Keisuke's warning.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Asahina woke up in the middle of the night, finding herself in the bed. The last thing she remembered before drowsing off, being in Tezuka's arm. _He must have been carrying me into bed. _The thought of Tezuka carrying her made her blush.

_Tezuka. _Asahina still wasn't sure how he'd talked her out of her resolve to leave. Looking back on the conversation, she could scarcely believe it had even taken place. She'd told him way too much. Only, somehow, it had seemed right. Her heart felt lighter today, her mood buoyant. How nice it had been to let her guard down for a couple of hour. More importantly, Tezuka listened to her. No blame. No accusation. Just understanding.

Asahina shook her head to shake the feeling off her which somehow worked and went out of the bed to get herself a glass of water. All the crying made her felt thirsty.

On the way to the kitchen she saw Tezuka lying on the couch sleeping and Keisuke also slept at the counter. After getting her glass of water and placing blankets on both of the guys, Asahina heard a familiar buzzing sound. Following the sound, she found that it was her phone which made that sound. _A message? _Asahina opened it and a gasped escaped her lips when she saw the words written below an address and Kiki's picture.

_Come alone or your friend dies._

Asahina's body shook as she looked at a picture of a tied up Kiki. In a split second, she had made her decision. She was going to save her friend, even if she had to exchange it with her life. Asahina looked at the time and saw that it was half an hour before midnight; enough time to catch the last bus to go to the address given to her. She began to dress herself properly and made her way to the door quietly. But she stopped on her track when she went passed Tezuka. She gazed miserably at him who was sleeping peacefully on the couch as if she'd left her heart behind. That was actually not far from the truth. Her heart ached for having to leave Tezuka like this. _Maybe this way is better, _Asahina sadly thought.

Kneeling down, Asahina watched the boy who lay curled up on the couch, deeply asleep. _He looked much more younger when he is sleeping, _she mused. Telling herself that she better go now, she bent and gave him a kiss on his lips. 'I love you, Kunimitsu,' she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. The words she just said never sounded so painful. _You gave me one good reason not to go, Kunimitsu now that I know how much you care. It's going to make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving despite everything we had talked about. But I'm out of option. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I'm sorry, I would have to disappoint you again. _

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

As another passenger got into the bus, the bus started moving again. Asahina returned her gaze to the window. _Maybe someday I would return. _That thought made her smile bitterly. _Yeah right, that would only come about if a miracle happened. _Who was she kidding? Tonight could have been her last night breathing. Still, it was nice to think that someday she might return here. That she would be free to fall in love, make commitments, and build a future.

When she left, she had made sure that she left no trail. It would take even Keisuke a while to track her down. Why did she want to stay anyway? At most, her relationship with Tezuka would only last until he finished his middle school. After he got transfered to a high school, he would go on to his own life and she would go on with hers. They were too young to have serious relationship. The tears Asahina had been holding at bay rushed to her eyes. She swiped angrily at her cheek, furious with herself for having fantasized about a future with Tezuka in the first place, or to care this much.

Ever since they were together, her life had been exciting. The moment he came into her world, they had made hundreds sweet memories together which she would never be able to forget. He had given her so much, this boy. Gifts beyond measure. A belief in herself and the strength to endure hardship came her way and to stand alone as she faced it.

Sadly, like all wonderful dreams, it ended soon or later. There was no such thing as happily ever after and she knew that this was no fairy tale.

_Thank you._ Yes, that was the only thing that she could only say for all the things he did for her. For all the love he had given her. _Thank you. _She knew that she owed him so much that she would never be able to repay.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Tezuka stirred, coming to wake slowly the next morning, blinked several times, trying to adjust the images before him. _My spectacle, _he thought fishing the item on a table near him. Then, he noticed how unusually quiet it was in the apartment. He called out Asahina's name over and over again and searched the place, only to find the apartment empty. _Rie..._

Then he spotted a familiar envelope on the couch where he slept with a note attach to it.

_Rie is gone. I am going after her. I have a bad feeling that she had gone by herself to the Yuuhi's. Go home and pass the envelope to your grandfather. Do it ASAP! You are the only one who can save her. _

_Keisuke._

Like a ton of bricks, it hit him that Asahina was gone. _You still left anyway even after what we had talked about last night? _Tezuka stood there frozen for the longest time. _She is gone, _he told himself, still feeling numb to the fact that she had left him. _She really is gone._

Somehow, the silence in the apartment was frightening him. He closed his eyes, trying to block everything around him, hoping that this was merely a nightmare. _Wake up!!! _However, when he opened his eyes, all he felt was bitterness... and loneliness.

He had trusted her. When he remembered their conversation the night before, humiliation seared his cheek. She'd made him look stupid. No, he'd made himself look stupid by allowing himself to be taken in by those innocent emerald eyes. Then again, she was on the run, trying to stay one step ahead of the bastard who was after her.

The anger that had made him see red a moment ago eased from Tezuka's body. Turning, he rested his hips against the edge of his desk. He folded his arms loosely over his chest, hoping this would relaxed him a little.

He would have lost it if it wasn't for the sound of the envelope in his hand making a loud sound as it hit the floor. _I need to keep myself together. There's something more important that I need to do now, _he thought as he picked up the envelope and headed to the door.

………………………**.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Now that she was gone, he felt everything inside him seemed so wrong, like he was falling apart. The thought of never seeing her again was killing him inside. Last night was the longest night in his life and as far as he could remember, this was the first time in his life he left his bedroom light on because he didn't dare to fall sleep, afraid that he might dreamt of her again. But at the same time, it was hard to face the harsh reality without her. He didn't understand why she left anyway despite of what they had talked. _What else did you want me to do to make you stay_? He thought angrily. Yes, he was absolutely furious at her. How could she still leave him like this after telling him how much she loved him? How much he meant to her...

But the truth was, he missed her. He missed the scent of her skin and hair. Missed the way her lips pouted provocatively whenever she entreated him to go to the nearest ice cream parlor with her. He missed the sound of her voice, the touch of her hand. Most of all, he missed the laughter she'd shared.

All he wanted to do was to warm her. To let her know that not everyone meant to her harm. Some people could be trusted. Not everyone was out to hurt her. There was still goodness and decency to be found. But he was such a fool. She was a girl who'd been wounded so many times that she no longer believed in goodness. She couldn't even accept his kindness.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Tezuka really hoped at worst it was a kind of insanity, at best a temporary obsession. How he wished that those were true. But no matter how many demands there were on his time, his brain, his emotions, he still found odd moments, to think about Asahina. Sometimes, when he thought he had her out of his head, she slipped back in. Either she was lingering outside his court talking to Momoshiro and Echizen. Or she'd be coming out of Ryuuzaki sensei's office after their usual chat about baking. Or she'd simply just sitting down somewhere around school with her sketch pad, her face lifted towards the sky. That was enough to drive a man crazy. And he couldn't afford to be crazy.

His stomach ached from the emptiness left by her absence. It was a pain so profound that it permeated everything about him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He had no energy.

All he wanted was Asahina back.

Tezuka entered the court, joining the rest of his team. He was only half through the day but he already felt so tired and emotionally exhausted as he busied his morning with all sort of things. But he was afraid to sit down because if he did, no doubt that she was all he could think off. It was bad enough feeling the remnant of her existence everywhere he went. How she would always showed up with that smile of hers and all sorts things she did to show her affection for him. He couldn't help but tensed at recalling the way her voice said his name. It sounded like she was right behind him. Only to turn around and realized that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. A torture invented by his mind, thus what he needed now was something to distract him. _This is not good, I'm starting to think again, _he thought and walked up to Fuji to ask him if they could have a rally match. He needed to numb himself.

'You don't look so good, Tezuka,' Fuji remarked at the end of their rally.

'I'm fine.'

'Maybe you should go home and rest, you had been pushing yourself too hard all morning.'

'I said, I'm fine.'

'Ne Echizen, let's get an ice cream after practice,' Momo said, wiping off his sweat with his towel.

'Sure,' Echizen answered nonchalantly.

'Ice cream!!! I love ice cream. Let's go after practice.' Kikumaru grinned.

'It's fine with us.'

'As long as it's your treat, Eiji- senpai.'

'My treat again?' Kikumaru pouted.

'Of course! After all you are our favorite senpai!' Momo said.

'Mada mada dane,'

'You are only after my wallet aren't you?'

Tezuka heard them, before he could stop himself, he said, 'Momoshiro, Echizen, Kikumaru!!! 50 laps now!' Tezuka ordered before leaving the court.

Tezuka closed the door of the clubhouse and leaned against it. He balled his fist and closing his eyes, he could see her so clearly in his mind... feel her.

'Tezuka,' Fuji called from other side of the door.

'In a minute.'

'If you need to talk to someone-'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

'...'

'...'

'Do you hate her?'

Tezuka didn't say anything at first but he couldn't help but wonder if Fuji knew about Asahina's disappearance. 'How can I?'

'Even she hurt you this much?'

'I'll forgive her for everything,' he told him.

'Even she would never come back?'

Fuji was right, and the captain knew that fact as well. _She wouldn't come... _"I'm here, though."

_I'm always here, Rie..._

...

...

...

heya peeps! Long time no hear from.... me!!! Haha... What a heck of a chapter! It's so hard to continue the story I left last chapter. I don't even remember what I wrote. Sigh. And I have to re-read the last chappy to get the feel what Asahina and Tezuka are feeling.

The first part of this chapter is the past conversation that Keisuke and Asahina had before she got transfer to Seishun Gakuen.

Anyway, thankz for all reviewerzzzz in the previous chappy and those who faved the story... Wow! You guys are awesome... Review again ok!


	44. It's about time he got whipped

It's about time he got whipped

"Is this what you really want?" asked a female officer in charged of Asahina as both females watched a defense attorney made his way out of the police department office carrying Asahina's signed protection protocol documents. "Wouldn't it be better to choose places far away from Tokyo with a brand new ID. That way we can protect you better."

Asahina nodded. "Yuuhi Koharu is taken under custody, the rest of the Yuuhis are house arrested for further investigation and those affiliated to them are under your close watch. They wouldn't do anything rash."

"There are more than one way they can get to you."

"I'm the least they would worry."

"Maybe not for now. But once they found out about the origin of the evidence that brought them down, I don't think that you staying at that place would be a good idea."

Asahina was determined. "I'm aware of the risks. Ojii-san had explained everything,"

"That stupid old man." The older woman sighed, her arms folded. "I don't know what he is thinking letting you do this."

"To tell you the truth. I do wonder though," Asahina said. "I wonder of how things would turn out. I wonder if I'm repeating the same mistakes."

"Damn right you are. You are making a mistake. An unnecessary one. You are going to regret this. "

Asahina smiled sadly. "You are wrong, nee-san."

"Am I now?"

"I chose to stay in Seishun because there's something worth staying for."

The older woman narrowed her eyes. "A boy?"

Asahina flushed. "And if I don't do this. I don't think I can forgive myself."

"You might not care what happen to you. But are you okay with dragging him and everyone else in Seishun down with you when the Yuuhi made their move?" she asked.

"Thank you for the heads-up but I'll take her from here," Keisuke interrupted, entering the room.

The female officer looked as if she longed to kick Keisuke's ass. "No matter how good you are at hiding and covering tracks, the risk you're exposing her-"

"I'm not your superior, officer. There's no use complaining to me," Keisuke waved her off airily. "Plus. My skill is not just good, mine is legendary. Keep that in mind." The female officer hesitated at first, contemplating her options. But in the end she settled with a glare she wished would bore hole in Keisuke's skull before leaving the room. "Ready to go?"

Asahina hesitated and looked at him. "You're not going to stop me? Change my mind?"

"You asked me to treat you as an adult."

"Even if what I'm doing now is reckless?"

"We assessed the situation and weight the risks involved. That's not reckless." Keisuke scoffed. "You know the danger you're putting yourself into but yet you still do it."

"..."

"Besides this is a battle of wit."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Well, it's not too late to change your mind."

"But... But you said there are only two ways to deal with criminals. Either you cower and run away-"

"Or be angry and confront their wrath," Keisuke finished. "You chose the later."

"I'm tired of being pushed around by them," Asahina told him. "I want to be in control of my own life."

Keisuke looked at Asahina and saw strength in her eyes. He smiled. "That's my girl."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

"Kyo-kun."

Kyo turned around and saw a cute girl, who was also his classmate, slowly made her way to him. "Aoi-chan, how do you know that I'm on the second floor?" he asked although he had a feeling that he knew what she was there for.

"I w-wanted to talk to you w-without the other third year females knowing about it," she said shyly.

"I see. What is it-"

Summoning her courage, she took a deep breath. "Do you have a date for the prom-night?" she asked boldly with eyes shut closed.

Kyo almost sigh. Afraid he might offend the girl, he refrained. He was tired of this whole the-last-chance-to-confess-to-the-guy-you-like-before-graduation. Not because of the countless confession he had to receive but countless rejection he had to say. Countless hearts he was forced to break. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Ehh?!" She took a step back, tears started to fall. She had heard rumors saying that the soccer captain had been refusing a lot of girls who asked him to the prom. She had been telling herself that Kyo wanted to save himself for a special girl. "Why? You already have someone to go with?" _And why? Why can't the girl be me?_

"No, I-"

"It's her, isn't it?" She accused, gesturing towards Asahina who was playing shougi with Momoshiro.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"She's just a friend." Why he was here was really none of her business but Kyo was not a man who would say that. However, the girl ran away crying anyway. Kyo sighed.

Asahina had his king, and Momoshiro was seriously danger of getting butt kicked. Lower lip caught between her teeth, she gave him her best innocent act. "Sorry. Didn't I told you that I was good?"

"You did not!" Momo protested. "You said you like shougi. There's a difference."

To make Momo's defeat worse, a couple of his tennis regulars gathered around among his classmates to watch Asahina trounce him. "Go, Hina-chan," Kikumaru cheered. "He's been kicking butt at shougi for more than a year. It's about time he got whipped."

Momoshiro slanted Kikumaru a murderous look. "Do you mind? You're interfering with my concentration."

Echizen leaned over Asahina's shoulder to peruse the board. "Concentration won't save you, senpai. She got your king cornered."

Momoshiro fought to the end. When Asahina had him cornered, he gave her a long, searching look and said, "Let's play from the start again."

She glanced at her watch. She really needed to go to look for a certain captain. Tennis captain.

"Don't even think about it. We got fifteen minutes before lunch is over," Momoshiro warned. "My championship is on the line."

But then everyone's attentions were diverted to a handsome third year who was clearing his throat. "Can I borrow Rie for a while?"

"Let's go! I'm done anyway," Asahina dimpled a cheek at Kyo before she jumped declaring a checkmate.

"What!" Momoshiro stared incredulously at the board. "No way. I thought you said it had been a while since you played shougi."

She grinned mischievously and leaned across the board to whisper, "It had been a while but that doesn't mean that I forgot how to win it."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Kyo clenched his jaw the whole time he was walking beside Asahina. What the hell is wrong with him? Hadn't it always easy for him to be cool in front of the ladies. But now, instead of thinking how to tell her about how worried he was when he found out the reason behind her absentee and how glad he was when she came back safely without making a fool of himself, he found himself concentrating on her scent.

As for Asahina, she was completely oblivious to the young boy's temptation. Which was why she staggered when Kyo whirled around, pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Kyo, stop." She pulled back and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"No, please don't," Kyo whispered pleadingly to her. He refused to let her go. "Not yet."

"But, Kyo."

"You don't have any idea how scared I was when I found out that I'm going to lose you," he said.

"How did you-"

"Megume is my classmate. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw her that morning. She was on the verge of breaking down. I could still recall how terrified she was knowing Kiki-chan was kidnapped and of you being on the run."

Asahina could only imagine what Megume went through that day. It wasn't Megume's fault if she suddenly broke down in front of Kyo and ended up telling him everything when the boy tried to console her. "Thank you," she relaxed and gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you for being there for her at that time. It's tough to have a useless friend like me. All I ever did was made her worry about me. "

"She told me that she felt the same way too. Unable to do anything when you and Kiki were in trouble and weep like a baby. She is a good friend, Rie. She loves both of you so much." _So do I...  
_

"You are a good friend too, Kyo. I must have made you worried."

"I was angry that you didn't tell me about your situation. I felt like an inept man when I could do nothing about your disappearance. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you are safe, Rie." A distant corner of his mind registered how wrong it was to hold someone else's girl, but he didn't care. The only thing that had any meaning was the knowledge she was here. Safe and sound. The rest was merely details.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

_Why hadn't she tried to call or text to say that she's back?_

"You are in a hurry, Tezuka?" Ryuuzaki asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Is there anything else we should discuss?" Tezuka asked politely. _Because it was easier than telling you she doesn't want you anymore, _whispered a voice in his mind that insisted on reminding him of what he kept trying hard to forget – how she didn't need him.

"Regarding your Germany Scholarship-"

"I've already taken care of it," he simply answered. _No, _he shoved the thought away, in an attempt to outrun the icy feeling settling in his gut._ There is a justified reason why she did this? There have to be._

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. You can go."

"Thank you," he said as he made his way to Ryuuzaki sensei's office door. _Rie knew how busy I could be. She probably thought that she was doing me a favor by not to distract me._

"Tezuka," Ryuzaki sensei called out before he closed the door. There was a moment of silence. Tezuka waited for her to say something. "She's back," she finally.

_I'll find her... _"I know."

The coach just smiled and shooed him away.

_And when I did. I'm going to drill into her how reckless her action was and how worried everyone was... _Tezuka stormed down the hall and the stairs. But when he turned the corner into the main corridor of the second floor and spotted Asahina, shock stopped him dead in his tracks. For the soccer captain was wrapped around her, locking her tight in his embrace as if terrified she'd vanish again.

"Tezuka-kun," A second year girl came up to the tennis captain shyly. "Would you go to the prom with me?"

The young man seemed lost in contemplation. He didn't move, barely even breath, his heart in his throat. For a moment he hesitated – he'd made a mistake. It wasn't Rie. Rie would never do this to him. She couldn't...

_But she did._ "Kunimitsu..." Asahina must have heard the other girl, because her head suddenly lifted from the nape of Kyo's neck. Her eyes went wide with shock.

The atmosphere grew intense. The fact that Kyo didn't attempt to remove himself from Asahina worsen the situation. Even the other girl felt a murderous glare sent by the tennis captain to the soccer captain as she slowly retreated.

"Hold it right there," Tezuka instructed. The girl froze when she realize that Tezuka was talking to her, judging by the way he looked at her. The young man hesitated, and in that split second he made his decision. "Yes, I'll go to the prom with you." Then, he walked past her.

Seeing Tezuka there had been such as shock – but why should it have been? How could she think he wouldn't search for her? And she was an idiot for letting Kyo embraced her like that – Tezuka had the right to be angry at her. But accepting a date before her very eyes. That was too much for her to take.

_Why did he do that? _Asahina thought as she ran. It was beyond her. She could have sworn – a split second before he'd taken off – she'd seen all the spark, sorrow, passion, and life she'd always known was there. His feeling for her had flooded into her. She shivered, because she'd felt that love from him, and she didn't know how she could live without that kind of love. Feeling like that, the kind of love that you felt it filling your mouth and lungs, veins and muscles. The kind that made a person shed tears and run faster than she'd ever run before, chasing him with all her might because she wanted him so badly.

…

…

…

Yeah, I skipped the part when Asahina let herself get caught by Yuuhi Koharu in exchange for Kiki's life. How Keisuke tried to track her down. How Asahina was rescued by the Interpol people in time. How the Keisuke's evidence that was handed to Tezuka against the Yuuhi was enough to apprehend them. So, yeah. I skipped all that hows. Got a problem with that?! Haha... just kidding...

So, lets move on shall we?

Arigatou minna for your reviews!!! XxDark-maiden201xX, Sadistic Kunoichi-13, iRawrTera, Scarlette Shizuru, unknown player, sekainoowari, Dragon Reverb, ecyoj06!!!!!


	45. I love him, dammit!

I love him, dammit!

Kyo stood completely in dazed as his gaze focused on her as she entered the hall. A sudden burst of desire pierced him. She was really beautiful all over. Her dress certainly compliment her smooth and pearly skin. Her hair was swept in one of those styles that seemed to challenge the laws of physics. Her eyes bright and intelligent. And those lips...

'Hi.' She flashed one of her dazzling smiles that showed her dimples. "I hope I'm not late."

All Kyo could do was shake his head. _Beautiful. _She was an image of perfection. _Watch your step, buddy, _a little voice whispered his mind. Otherwise he was going to kiss her there and then.

'Is this the one if you stare long enough, you see the image of a swan?'

Kyo blinked. 'S-swan?' Asahina giggled to his stutter.

No longer listening to his partner rambling, Tezuka's attention was brought to a couple standing near the entrance of the hall. If she'd been alone he would have marched right over, swept her off the ground and took off. There was no way he would share her with the rest of the guys in the room. But she wasn't alone. Matsuhiro Kyo was standing proudly beside her. Now and again she glanced around. _Probably she was looking for her bestfriends._

Kyo realized how dumb he must have look and shook his head with self-deprecating humor. "Excuse me while I roll my tongue back into my head." Then, shrugging aside the ineptitude he seemed to display only with her, he reached out to take her hand in his and stroked her fingers with his thumb as he brought her to the centre of the dance floor.

"I can't dance," Asahina resisted.

Kyo stepped forward and settled a palm on her waist, reaching for her hand. She went rigid at the close way he held her. "Relax, Rie. Just move with me." When he swept her in a circle, she glanced worriedly over her shoulder. Kyo knew who she was looking for and that knowledge hurt him. But he was determined to keep her attention back to him and him alone. "Put your hand on my shoulder." She did, tipping her head back to look at his face. "Sorry for not being able to pick you up."

"No problem. It's just that I'm surprised that you are one of the committee members. I mean, this event is for the third years."

"Someone got sick and unable to come. I happened to know him and decided to help him out. Admittedly, it's hard to be one of those ushering the guests. But hey! It's fun to be able to meet all the third years. Everyone looks absolutely charming."

"Which is why I came late. I'll feel silly loitering around while you usher the guests," she said with devilish smile.

"Oh? And here I thought you were taking your time so that you would look perfect just for me." Kyo teased.

Asahina giggled. "Yeah sure, that too."

"You're an absolute knockout."

Asahina could feel her cheeks burning but decided that to thank him cooly. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

'It must be the way you look,' he drew near and murmured to her ear.

'What must?' Flashing him a demure smile as they danced.

"They say that a girl becomes more beautiful when she falls in love," he answered as he led her step by step patiently, knowing that Asahina didn't really know how to slow dance. "That's absolutely bad for me as a man."

"Come on. Stop saying that, Kyo. It's embarrassing." She closed her eyes to block everything around her. Pursuing this conversation would only lead them to a difficult situation that would surely spoiled their night.

Five minutes ago, Kyo told himself that he could settle for just seeing her smile. A dance with Asahina and then he would let her go. Right now, he wanted more. He couldn't help wanting for more as her lashes fluttered closed, and a rapturous expression crept across her small features. Kyo's throat tightened. How he wished he could keep her there in his arms forever. "It feels like flying," he heard her whispered, her eyes still closed. Unable to suppress his desire for her any longer, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. A gesture so sweet, so tender that would easily had every muscle of any girl going lax. 'It seems you're never going to notice until I just come out and say it.'

She tried to swallow, but there was something hard and hot lodged in her throat. Somehow she knew what he was going to say. 'Kyo, I don't think-' She let out a slow breath. It was hard to think. Those hands stroking up and down her back were distracting her. And his eyes... she never seen such a beautiful shade of blue, and so intensely focused on hers. She wasn't sure what he saw, or what he was looking for, but she knew that she had to put a stop to this.

'I still love you,' he whispered to her ears. She was addictive. The scent and feel of her was overwhelming. He knew he could himself stay still there for a moment... for a lifetime. Her small tight body was all but plastered to his. He wanted to touch her more. He was aching with the need to kiss her right there and then. 'I don't know what to do with you anymore.'

His whisper slammed a punch into her stomach. His voice was so tender, yet firm and terrifyingly impatient. She thought she felt him tremble... but it might have been her.

'I said I'd make you fall in love with me, but it feels like I'm the one who keeps falling more deeply in love with you,' Kyo said.

Something shifted inside Tezuka as he watched. Something painful and at the same time seething. Part of him wanted her to ditch Kyo and walked to him, tell him that she'd missed him. But now that he looked at her, he realized that she looked great and was having fun. Unlike him, there was no sign of her having moped around or grieve.

And that seriously pissed Tezuka off!

His partner frowned at him. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' he snapped and stuffed his hands into his pockets, curled those hands into fists. It had to stop. Whatever was happening to him had to stop.

'You don't look fine. You look... kind of angry.'

'I said, I'm fine.'

She folded her arms over her chest as she met his eyes. 'You know, if you are not going to ask me to dance, you should say so. Because I'd rather be with someone who will.'

Control had always came easily to Tezuka. But not tonight. There was nothing that would keep his foul mood and bubbling temper from surfacing. He glared at the girl beside him. Without saying anything, he left her. For the the sake of his sanity, he needed some fresh air and empty his thought.

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

Fuji leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "You promised that it's just going to be a dance," he reprimanded.

Kyo ignored his snide remark, there was no mistaking the angry glint in his direction. Yes, he did agree to help Fuji to bring Asahina and Tezuka together, but that didn't stop him from making his own advances. Because he would rather make her happy all by himself. "Where is he?"

"Outside," Fuji told him. "Try not to screw up this time."

"I'm only doing this for Rie. If your plan fails and ends up hurting her deeper, don't think you'll get away from this."

"Really? It looks to me that you're the one who wish for this plan to fail." Fuji scoffed and began to walk towards Asahina.

The tensai was right, he won't deny it. "Just don't make her cry."

"That... I couldn't promise."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

He was alone the whole time. That didn't bother him. Tezuka had spent a large portion of his life alone, so he was more comfortable in solitude than in a crowd. He closed his eyes and slide down the wall, sighing heavily.

'I thought I'd tell you tonight.'

Tezuka tensed and his whole body grew rigid when he heard Kyo's voice but recovered immediately. 'What?' Time to pull his guard back up.

Leaning on the wall beside Tezuka, Kyo said, 'I told her that I still love her.'

'So?'

'You don't want to know her answer?' Tezuka stood up and turned to leave. Knowing that Tezuka would stop at nothing unless he did something drastic, Kyo spun the other around and punch him square on his face.

Tezuka was stunned by both Kyo's action. He couldn't move. Seriously what the hell was wrong with the soccer captain! His hands convulsed into throbbing fists. He had every attention to hit back.

'You should know that the moment you turn your back on her, you'll no longer have the right over her.'

Tezuka faced the soccer captain and pushed him against the wall. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Make no mistakes, I'm capable of landing a few punch on you if I want to," Tezuka intimidated.

"Go ahead. Though I won't stand still like an idiot and let you hit me. I'll fight back," Kyo retaliated. "If you do actually land a punch or two that is." The two pairs of eyes clashed fiercely over the short distance; both glinting with the same stubborn pride. However, other than tightening his grip on Kyo, Tezuka didn't do anything. He refused to yield to such petty attempt to provoke him.

"I don't care if you are after her. Between her and I, it's over," Tezuka said finally.

Kyo couldn't feel an ounce of confidence in Tezuka voice when he said that. "That easy?"

"Yes."

"You've been by her side this whole time and you've become not only her man but more than that... a close friend whom she could be herself and share her past, present, and future with. All the important things like the trust you've been building up with her, are you going to give them up just because she did one mistake?"

"Don't talk as if you know what she-."

"The trust... It's not something you should give up on so easily," he interrupted. "Just try to remember the time you've spent with her."

Oh, he remembered those times alright. Being so close to her was the reason for the bitterness he felt. But he wasn't going to explain that to Kyo. It was none of his business. 'Take her. She's not worth my time."

"Don't treat her as if she is some sort of possession. You've told me that last time but here you are trying to hand her over to me.' Kyo continued to taunt him.

Tezuka was immediately stabbed with guilt. Shaking his head with mortification that he'd needed to have it pointed out to him, he instinctively struck back. "But she was-"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Tezuka. She is still not over you.'

"She's very happy in your arms all night."

"She wanted to get back at you for being with another girl."

"But yet being with another guy is alright?"

"I'll take the blame for that. Want to resolve this like a man?"

His grip on Kyo relaxed and slowly he let him go. He's not worth it. And a fight over a girl never worth it, no matter what the reason may be. "I don't deal situations with fists. Rie hates men fighting over a girl."

"You're a funny guy, Tezuka. You said she's a waste of your time but at the same time, you do care of how she feels and how she thinks," Kyo provoked.

Tezuka realized his mistake but it was too late to take it back. "So?"

"Stop avoiding her. You need to talk to her."

"I told you, I don't care about her."

"Really? Then why do you look like someone who got hurt? People don't get hurt that badly when they don't care."

Kyo hit his sore spot but Tezuka tried to ignore it. "And by talking, everything is going to be fine?" he scoffed.

"No one knows what's best, or what the future holds until you actually see the results. But at the very least, why don't we rely on what we do know? Why don't we just keep the feelings we have right now precious and act accordingly. If in the end it has to end badly, at least you have no regret because you've tried."

For the first time, he didn't know what's the best and most right to do. _The feelings I have now? I care for her and all I wish is to return to those days... where I exist and she's there next to me. _But will he be able to get through this without hurting both of them in the process?

"You almost lost her not so long ago. Do you think you could bear to lose her again?" Kyo asked him despite of knowing exactly how Tezuka felt. It was because Tezuka almost lost her that the wound she carved in his heart still hurt him.

"..."

"After all, love is all about timing. If you don't say the right thing at the right moment, no matter how much fate was involved in the relationship, everything will be ruined. Even if you regret it, it'll be too late."

"..."

"So what are you going to do?" Kyo noticed a slight change in Tezuka's expression. "You found your answer, didn't you?"

"What is it to you? You care for her too but why are you here attempting to bring us together?"

_Because she doesn't need me. I'm not the one she feels she has to come home to, _Kyo shoved the painful truth to the very back of his mind. "Don't worry. I won't try to pull you down. But I'll let you know that now that's Rie is serious, you'd better get serious too. If you only take a half-assed attitude towards this, I'll take her off your hand."

However, before Tezuka was able to say anything to that, there was suddenly a blackout in the hall. Screams and shouts could be heard from the outside. "I'll have to take care of this," Tezuka said.

"I'll go with you."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

"Where are we going, Syuusuke?" Asahina asked, following Fuji who was leading the way.

"For a walk," Fuji simply answered.

"In the basement?" Fuji had been behaving strangely when he asked her to follow him. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Fuji since she came back to Seishun Gakuen which was why Asahina agreed to go with him. _Is he up to one of his prank again?_

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and cocked his head in her direction. "Why did you come back when he is beginning to accept to your absence?"

She was momentarily stumped. "Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how painful he felt going through each day after you left?" Fuji continued, his blue eyes looked directly into hers. Not with his usual playful smile and sadistic nature. He was serious.

"I don't mean-" She retreated a step, her voice quivering.

"What? You don't mean to hurt him?"

Never she had expect to see Fuji this angry. No, he wasn't angry, he was furious. "Syuusuke, calm down." Asahina's eyes widen when Fuji drew near. "Hold it, right there! I warn you, not one step closer."

"Or else?"

_Yeah, or else what, Rie? _She asked herself. _Well, run away of course! _Yes, that was one of the options she had. But she had spent most of her life running away, and she grew tired of it. _Face him. _Would she be able to that though? She was too used of running away because that was the most sensible thing to do most of the time and obviously the right thing to do now. "What do you want?" _This may be reckless but I won't let anyone push me around ever again!_

"Good question. Transfer school and never let Tezuka see you ever again would be nice."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I do that?" As if she would do that. Not after all things she had been through to return to this school.

"Because no matter how you feel for him, there's nothing good would come from this."

"You have no right-"

"Do you think Tezuka still want you after all the things you put him through?"

"I don't know! But that is not for you to decide," she retaliated.

He let out a disgusted breath. "Do you think that would stop me from doing something about it?"

Fuji may be scary right now but he won't go as far as hurting her... _Would he? _Asahina was not able to convince herself. _Calm down, _Asahina told herself._ I've been through much worse than this. Just don't panic and kick him where it hurts if he gets any closer._ "You are not scaring me, Syuusuke." Brave move but provoking enraged lion was clearly a stupid thing to do.

"I might not be as strong as Taka-san but I'm still a tennis player."

"What does that suppose to mean?" _Is he threatening me?_

"It means, unlike Tezuka, I don't mind getting my hands dirty if that is what it takes to protect my friend from getting hurt."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The usually sweet Fuji Syuusuke was threatening her? "You're insane."

His sadistic smile was freaking scary. "Yes, I'm capable of that too."

_Now would be a good time to run_, she thought. She backed up another step, her gaze flickering around as if she were searching for a bolt hole.

"So how about this; if you agree to stay away from Tezuka, I'll let you walk away unscratched."

"No!"

"No?" Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Stubborn, eh? I don't get it-"

"I don't expect you to understand it. Heck, I don't care if Kunimitsu doesn't understand too. This is my first time experiencing this feeling. I'm not sure if he is really that special or not. But I know that this feeling is strong. That's why I wish to find out what it is. How far can I go with it."

"That's selfish."

"Yeah? Well, I'm a bitch. I just want to tell him that what had happened that night was real. I mean everything I said. And more importantly, I didn't mean to leave him. I love him, dammit!"

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Even if he is going to Germany soon to pursue his professional tennis career?"

"Yes!!!" _Wait! Tezuka is going to Germany?_

There was no hesitation in her voice and it seemed like her answered satisfied the male tensai. Fuji's lips slowly curved into a smile and walked towards the wall.

This left Asahina confused. "What are you doing?"

His eyes twinkled and his mouth twitched at one corner as he pulled a lever down causing power failure. "Lets get to work, shall we?"

…

…

…

Fuji is back!!! Review!!!


	46. Unfortunately, it's a cycle that we need

Unfortunately, it's a cycle that we need to acknowledge.

"Where did you get all this?" Asahina asked squatting beside Fuji, looking at a box of fireworks.

"I asked favors here and there," Fuji simply answered while admiring the box.

"Is this why you cause the blackout? So that you could lit these up?"

"Well, we have two boxes in place before the event starts. Kaidoh and Momo should lit it any moment now."

"You team up with them?"

"It's a surprise for all the third years."

"An excellent way to end the year?"

Fuji chuckled. "Yeah."

"So, we are going to carry these up? It's kinda heavy."

"Complaining, are we?"

"No, I'm not."

"What are you two doing here?" Tezuka asked flashing his flashlight towards the tensais.

Fuji and Asahina turned around. Kyo was about to pull the switch on the wall but Fuji stopped him. "Not just yet."

Then, they heard explosions above them. "What's that?" Tezuka demanded.

"Shit! We're going to miss the fireworks," Asahina said before rushing upstairs.

"Firework?" Tezuka said, eying the tensai before him. Before the captain were able to get to the bottom of Fuji's mischief, he heard Asahina scream.

Seeing Tezuka quickly made his way to the stairs, Kyo handed Fuji a key. "No, you keep it. Tezuka won't suspect you."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

"The door is locked," she told Tezuka while he checked the door. Indeed, he wasn't able to open the door to the basement. When Tezuka took a long time to examine the door, Asahina got irritated. "You don't believe me when I said that the door is locked?"

"Tezuka, I thought you got the key for this door," Kyo said from behind them.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "No, I think I dropped it somewhere."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Asahina shouted in disbelieved.

"I guess, even Tezuka can lose something," Fuji chuckled.

No, he usually didn't and he didn't think he did. "Fuji, give it back."

"What?"

"The key."

"I don't have it."

"Yes, you do."

"Why would I have it?"

"Because you stole it from me... somehow."

"You calling me a thief? I'm offended."

"No, I'm calling you a sadistic prankster and I know you are enjoying this. Now, the key."

"Don't you think that Kyo is more likely to have your key than me since he was with you all the time."

_Whoa! Wait, Fuji is double-crossing me? _Kyo was about to defend himself but...

"No," Tezuka answered.

"And why is that?"

"He don't have a motive."

"And you think that I do?"

"You don't need any because you'll do it anyway."

"I could have sworn I don't have it," Fuji said.

_He could have but he didn't_, Tezuka thought. Telling Fuji to raise his hands, Tezuka proceeded to check his suspect.

_That is close! I could have been busted! _Kyo thought. Then again, he was amazed by Fuji's calculative mind although he did feel sorry for Tezuka.

When Tezuka didn't find anything, Asahina sighed in annoyance. "Well, that's a waste of everybody's time."

"What now?" Kyo asked.

"Now we take our phone out and call someone for help. No problem," Fuji said rather happily.

"I didn't bring mine," Asahina said.

"I left it upstairs with the rest of committee members' stuffs,' Kyo told them.

Tezuka took out his phone and pressed the 'on' button. Nothing happen. "I forgot to re-charge the battery."

"What about you, Syuusuke?"

Holding his phone up only with the tips of his fingers, he let go of his phone. Needless to say that the phone broke to pieces. "Opps! I think I _accidentally_ dropped it," Fuji said innocently.

_Accident my ass! _"You did that on purpose, did you?" Asahina accused.

Kyo could only shook his head. _This guy is really pushing his luck._

Tezuka almost slapped his forehead. Almost. But, he refused to entertain Fuji so he decided to ignore him. "Let's just wait then until the fireworks ended. If we don't turn on the electricity, someone from the committee would come down to check what is going on and when he did, he would find us trapped here and will get us help."

"That's not going to happen," Fuji said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I told Momo and Kaidoh to release fireflies after the fireworks."

"What? I'm going to miss that as well?" Asahina complained, kicking the stupid door.

"Calm down, Rie. We'll get out of here, don't worry," Kyo tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to miss the event!" Asahina said stubbornly.

"That should be the least of our concern," Tezuka said. _Fuji is up to something._

Asahina glared him. "Fine, that's my own problem then. Why don't you just sit here and do nothing while I would get myself out of here." So she took Kyo's flashlight and went back to the place where the switch was. Then, she turned on the power but turned it off again before turning it back on.

When the boys saw what she was doing, the two captains immediately ran to her. But, Fuji stopped Kyo. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Tezuka scolded her, slapping her hands away from the switch before pulling her away from it.

"I'm trying to attract their attention. People would wonder what is happening," Asahina retorted.

"Don't be stupid! It's not worth to get electrocuted over something like fireworks or fireflies." _Would you stop trying to give me a heart attack!_

"Stupid? You called me stupid?" _How dare you!_

"Then what do you call that? Not only that, you also followed a guy to the basement without suspecting anything which is clearly a careless thing to do. Can you think of the consequences first before you do something?"

What the hell!!! "He is my friend, you idiot! And your best friend actually!" Asahina shouted angrily. "I don't have any reason to suspect him. And what about you? You are here!"

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the two of you," Tezuka corrected.

Asahina could come up with about 1001 swears right now and she was tempted to use it! However, she decided to deal with the situation coolly. Ignoring Tezuka she went back to the door and check if there was a way to open the door. And when she didn't find one... "Fuck!" So much for being cool.

"Please refrain from using profanities," Tezuka told her when he finally caught up with her. "And stop running around."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, president of the school council? Slap me?"

Tezuka ignored her. "The door automatically locked itself when the door is closed. There is no way to open it from this side."

"That is fantastic! What sort of shitty dork who come up with this brilliant idea of installing such door here?"

"Rie, calm down," Kyo said. He couldn't stand this any longer. If this is a part of Fuji's plan, then the tensai was wrong to think that this would get these two together.

"Better yet, what sort of shitty dork would lose his key and forgot re-charge his phone when he is suppose to be the most reliable person around here."

"This shitty dork is your boyfriend, Rie," Tezuka reminded.

"Well, you must be right after all. I must have been stupid to fall for you."

Well, that certainly hurt Tezuka and Asahina knew that she had gone too far. Unfortunately their pride won't allow them to acknowledge their true feeling.

"Maybe we should try blow our way out here," Fuji suggested suddenly, rubbing his palm together as if the argument before him didn't happen. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Huh?" was all Kyo could say.

"Like in tv?" Asahina asked, distracted.

"Like in tv," Fuji nodded.

"That is not funny, Fuji," Tezuka reprimanded.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

"Perhaps we should split into two to look for a way out and meet up here in... say half an hour?" Kyo suggested.

"I refused to be with this human iceberg!" Asahina declared, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to deal with a swearing, foul temper , annoying person either." Yes, Tezuka said that.

Asahina stamped her foot on Tezuka's hoping that her heel would drill a hole on his foot but Tezuka coolly moved his foot away. _Bastard. _"Let's just check out the place individually, that way it would be faster," she suggested instead.

"But, we'll get lost easily that way," Kyo said.

"I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to let themselves lost, do we?" Tezuka challenged.

"Well, certainly not me!" Asahina said.

"There you go," Tezuka said. "I'm going this way."

"I'm taking this way," Asahina said, going to the opposite direction.

Kyo sighed as he watched the two of them. Tezuka could be surprisingly childish too? "That is a really fragile phone you have."

"What are you talking about? That's my sister's old phone, I just loosen some screws here and there. That's all.'

"I don't see how this argument would bring them back together."

"They started biting each others head when they met for the first time and before they started dating," Fuji answered.

"You are using the same tactic over and over again?"

"Well, they don't seem to learn from it and they are the one who let themselves being manipu- I mean, 'helped' so I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You're evil, Fuji."

Fuji smirked. "See you in half and hour."

**………………………****.…………………………………………………SILENT WISH SILENT WISH SILENT WISH…………………………………………………………………….**

It looked like she was the first one to arrive. Asahina decided to sit and rest a bit before the others came. Man, she didn't realize how tired she was. She covered her eyes with the heels of her hands, to block out her surrounding. Despite of the peaceful silence, she felt so disturbed and somewhat disgusted. Actually she had been feeling like this all night and all the dancing and chatting with people made her feel no better. A burning ache took up residence in her chest. When it grew in intensity, she realized the pain stemmed from a suppressed need to cry. Only she didn't know why she wanted to cry, and she wasn't about to bawl for no good reason. But the image of Tezuka standing close to another girl when she arrived and her fight with Tezuka when they were in the basement kept popping into her mind. The man who professed his feeling for her. Who convinced her that she was the only girl he wanted. He needed.

Kyo watched Asahina and refrained from disturbing her. He leaned on a wall not far from her watching her tentatively. He wondered how he was supposed to give up. He wondered if he could just decide to give up and act accordingly? And move further and further away from what his heart really wants? The scent of her hair, the warmth of her smile, her gentle touches... Will he be able to forget everything someday? Everything, including this pain in his heart as if nothing was there to begin with? The silent jerking of her shoulders told him she was gulping back sobs which shred his heart into pieces. "Rie."

The girl seemed surprised by the sound of his voice and quickly wiped her face with her sleeves and cleared her throat before turning around, trying her best to smile. Despite of her pretense, something clicked inside her when their eyes met. And the unpleasant flutter of guilt in her stomach which had been haunting her ever since she entered the hall, came again. "How long had been had you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're crying inside despite of the mask you're trying so hard to show me." he said. "You were crying because of him, wasn't it?"

Disconcerted, she cleared her throat again and searched for something to say. "I'm sorry for using you so that I could go to the dance tonight." Asahina couldn't bear to look at him as he sat beside her and turned away instead.

"Don't worry. I'm taking advantage of the opportunity as well." Kyo noticed the pain in her eyes.

"Thank you for not being mad at me."

"Thank you for staying with me until now," he smiled. "Honestly, I was worried you might run to Tezuka as soon as you saw him when you arrived."

He heard her sigh. "He wouldn't even look at me when he talked to me. And all we did was fight with each other."

He saw pain in her eyes. "Couples fight all the time. Unfortunately, it's a cycle that we need to acknowledge. You fight, you make up. It sucks but the beauty of it is that you'll understand your partner better. You'll learn to make compromises. Your relationship will get stronger."

"Or you'll finally realize that the person is not the one. You stop loving. You stop trusting."

"Why? Because you are afraid to get hurt? You know, things doesn't have to end up bad."

"Yeah, but it also doesn't usually go your way as well."

"Well, I'm an optimist," he grinned.

"You're an idealist," she gave him a weak smile.

"Come on. What would happen to all of us if we felt no fear after getting seriously hurt? It's called survival instinct. Being afraid is completely normal."

"Normal? It feels crazy to me."

"A little crazy can be a healthy thing," he teased.

"If I hadn't known you any better, I'd say you're flirting with me."

_Ouch!_ "Hey, I do flirt with you from time to time, I'm not going to deny that, but I can assure you that this is not one of them."

"Uh-oh," she smirked. "Why am I not convinced?"

"Just because I'm handsome and irresistible, that doesn't mean that I couldn't be your friend."

"It's hard to believe that an ambitious guy like you would settle on just a friend."

"You are right. But, just like what I'd ever seen countless times in my family, I believe that a lasting romantic relationships is built upon a solid foundation of friendship. The other stuff came later – and I'm a patient man."

Asahina looked at him for a long time. She noticed a lot of things about Kyo but this one. Being rationale and wise, knowing sometimes the truth can hurt but at the same time, believing that the pain would heal. And when it did, that person will grow stronger and it will be a matter of time happiness would come. That had been a quality that she thought only Tezuka possessed. "Do such relationship really exist?"

"Yes." If only she would let him show how beautiful such relationship could be.

Asahina nodded but didn't say anything. Although, it made her wonder the foundation of her relationship with Tezuka. _What ever it was I probably had destroyed it_, Asahina snorted.

Asahina's indifference towards his subtle advances hurt him. _Well, it's not as if I didn't expect that, _he reminded himself. But sometimes, he couldn't help but wish everything could turned out differently.

'I bet Tezuka would forgive you.'

Asahina scoffed. "How can you know that?"

'Because the Rie he used to love is still the girl he loves so dearly.'

"Impossible."

"He literally rooted at the exactly same spot, staring right at you the whole time we danced, as if all he wanted to do was take you away to some place where he could be with you all by himself."

"Are you saying that he was holding himself back?"

"Wouldn't you rather hear that from the guy himself?" he smiled encouragingly to her.

"It's no use. He didn't care anymore."

'I saw Tezuka, Rie. He was clearly hurt. People don't get hurt that badly when they don't care.'

"Fuji told me that he's going to Germany."

"So?"

"The more I think about it, the more I find that it's too late to mend anything."

'Don't ever say that. It's not too late.'

'Even so, he would never forgive me. I am the one who hurt him.'

'That's why he needs you even more.'

"I don't get it. Usually you would stay away from things that hurts."

'Trust me. Everyone wants someone they can hold and love. Someone who will be there to help pick up the pieces when everything falls apart. Tezuka is no different from anyone else.'

'...'

'You know, Rie, it's easy to just love somebody, but it's quiet difficult to be loved by them at the same time,' Kyo said. 'And if you have any care for him at all, don't leave him in darkness. It's not fair to show someone sun and then banish him from it.'

She realized he spoke from the depth of his own pain. He was trying to help her, to spare her the agony that he'd known. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I'm still not losing hope for you.'

She flashed him an easy smile, but her emerald eyes were distant when they met his, as though she'd gone somewhere he couldn't follow.

"But promise me something, will you?"

"Promise you?"

'If your relationship with him is just going to be a relationship of hardship and mental agony, you should put an end to it.' Asahina was speechless. What could she say to that? 'I can't force you to be with me. I know how deep you feel for Tezuka,' he rushed on. 'And no matter how hard I try, I will never surpass Tezuka in your eyes.'

'Kyo, please-'

'Just listen, okay? I've decided to live with these feelings. Which is why if it ever gets too hard on you or you ever can't bear of being the only one loving... then don't hesitate to find me so that it'll be your turn to be loved instead," he told her. "And if you chose to leave him and be mine, I swear I would never make you cry and will do everything in my power to bring you happiness.'

'I am sorry. It's not that I hate you or anything. It's just that...'

'Please don't give me your answer right now, Rie. I don't intend to accept any answer but a yes.'

"But-"

'If you do refuse me, it won't stop me from loving you.'

"You'll end up hurting yourself."

"I know but this is what I've decided on."

"..."

'You really love Tezuka that much, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'I don't know what Tezuka has that I don't. If I knew what it was, I'm sure I could remedy it.'

'It's not like that...'

'I am sorry, I was so anxious to compete with him that I blurt out how I felt without considering the time and place.'

"Kyo, I-"

"Giving up on you is one thing I just can't do," Kyo told her. "But right now, just concentrating on loving him and leave the feeling being loved to me." Asahina was touched by his words and could not hold her tears anymore so Kyo pulled her into his arms and let her cried. "It's okay. Every thing's okay now. You'll see that I'm right once you go back to him." Panic clawed at his gut when he saw her eyes soften, but he swallowed dryly in an attempt to push it aside. It wasn't as if he didn't expect her to come to this decision. He knew that soon or later she would leave him and went to Tezuka.

"You know what?" She wiped her tears. "I think I'm gonna give it a try." Kyo could only smile. "What the hell, right? If he decided to push me away, then fine. After all I deserve that."

But what would he do if Tezuka didn't? He didn't think he could stand going back to being alone and the temptation to talk her out of her decision rode him with acid-tipped spurs.

He shoved aside the little voice that told him to be selfish. Why shouldn't he talk her out of it? It wasn't as if it would take all that much – he knew that she was scared to death of being rejected. And after what she had done to the tennis captain, that would be likely to happen. So, hey, discouraging her would probably be doing her a big favor in that long run. But, in the end of the day, all he wanted was to make her happy even it meant that he'll got hurt. _Just thinking of her, huh? What a saint. _He shifted uneasily and looked at her face, alive and shining with hope. Something that he didn't have the heart to take away from her.


	47. Follow the tensai

Follow the tensai

"So, basically nobody found anything useful that can help us to get out of here?" Tezuka concluded. Asahina snorted and thought of several snide comments just to annoy the tennis captain, but settled with nodding like the rest of the boys.

"I'm glad nothing had happen while we split up, but we should stick together from now on," Kyo said.

Tezuka agreed and weighed their options. "Someone should have noticed that we are missing by now. Since there's nothing that we can do, we should be heading to the door and wait there."

"Just wait and do nothing?" Asahina protested.

"We can play hide-and-seek," Fuji offered.

"Hide-and-seek?" Kyo arched a brow. "Now?"

"Why not?"

"Less talking and start moving. Let's go," Tezuka interrupted.

"You gotta be serious. Are you suggesting that we wait and do nothing in this dark and creepy basement?" Asahina protested again. This time with both hands on her hips. She'd made up her mind, she won't move until she got what she wanted.

"Scared?" Fuji teased.

"Of course not! I just happen to have a better idea," Asahina said rather proudly. "I've told you before, right? That I found a swimming pool. Let's explore it!" The boys looked at each other but didn't say anything. "What?"

"I thought you were joking," Kyo said finally.

"You thought that I'm lying, you mean," Asahina said, offended. "I know that it's weird to find a well cared pool with lighting on even though we cut the power source out. But it's possible that the power for that section is separated from the rest of the basement."

"Rie, it's not like that. It's just that-"

"It's just what?" Asahina raised a brow.

"I didn't know that there's a pool down here," Kyo answered lamely.

"There's not suppose to be one," Tezuka assured him.

Fuji remained silent but he too agreed with the captains. After all, he did a quick check in the basement with Momoshiro and Kaidoh when they were searching for a hiding place for the boxes. It was not possible for any of them to miss something as big and as obvious as a pool. "Let's check it out then."

"No," Tezuka refused.

"Why not?" Asahina demanded.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Fuji seconded.

"Exactly!" Asahina nodded.

Tezuka ignored both of them. "We're going to wait at the door. No more argument or it would be 20 laps for both of you. Let's go," he said in authority tone.

"Fine! I'll go to the pool by myself," Asahina said stubbornly, took Kyo's torch and began to leave the group.

"Oh well, I owed Tezuka a hundred laps anyway. Twenty more won't make any difference. I'll go with you, Rie-chan," Fuji followed her and waved the other boys. "See you guys later."

"You owed him a hundred laps?" she whispered when Fuji caught up with her. "What for?"

"Tezuka wasn't himself lately so he left me no choice but to pull off prank #27 when he arrived here."

Asahina remembered what it was. She smirked. "You've been at it before the party even started?"

"Yep," the tensai answered proudly.

"Syuusuke, I love you. You're awesome!"

Fuji flushed, grateful that she couldn't see it. "I know."

Kyo wondered if this was a part of Fuji's mischievous scheme but decided to go along anyway. "We should stick together," Kyo told him, a hand on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka could only sigh and followed the tensais.

**Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish Silent Wish**

"The place look haunted," Fuji remarked as he entered the auditorium as Asahina flashed the torch around. It was dark in there. "Different from what you told us, Rie-chan."

"It's different," Asahina whispered. She had a sudden sinking feeling and didn't dare to go in any further. How can it turned out like this?

"Hey, she's right. There's a pool here," Kyo remarked when he arrived. "It's dirty though."

"The pool wasn't totally dried. Flash your torch into the pool, Tezuka," Fuji said, kneeling at the edge of the pool to examine it closely. "Looks like something came out from the floor."

"Perhaps the floor crack and the pipe underneath leaks," Kyo speculated.

"It's too dark and thick to be water though," Tezuka said behind him.

"The lighting supposed to be on and the pool was filled with clean water," she retreated a step, her voice quivering. And it didn't look as dirty and abandoned as this just now. What is happening?

While Asahina remained where she stood, the boys began looking around the place. Fuji commented as he walked passed Asahina, not knowing what effect it had on the girl. "It's cold and creepy in here," she heard him said. "Makes you wonder if there's any ghost around."

"Nothing that a good cleanup couldn't fix," Kyo said optimistically. "A good place for the girl's swimming team to practice, ne Tezuka?"

"Ah," Tezuka simply agreed as he took off his black tux.

"No changing room though," Fuji told them pointing to the wall around the pool. There was no door at all, except of course the one where they came from.

"What do you think, Rie?" Kyo turned around and looked at her. Asahina was too lost into her reverie that she didn't hear the boy, and she didn't even react when he waved his hand in front of her face. It wasn't until Kyo shook her gently that she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her gaze clung to his, the expression on her face one of stark fear. She was genuinely frightened, he realized. "Rie, are you okay?" She hugged her waist, looking so shaken.

She saw it in an instant. It looked like black cloud and moved swiftly like wind past her. It left a weird sensation. Frightening and painful to be accurate. That was why she knew. She knew that whatever it was, it was something that they should be scared of. _The gooey liquid oozing out from the pool's floor is blood_, she realized.

Tezuka stood behind her and placed his tux over her shoulders, and the simple act was like a blade in Kyo's chest especially seeing her tensed body began to relax.

Tezuka's soothing scent comforted her a little. "We need to get out of here," she managed to say. Stay calm, she instructed herself. Just stay calm.

"Tezuka, would you mind flashing the torch here? I found something," Fuji said.

"It looks like cracks on the wall," Tezuka remarked and fingered the lines on the wall. "We should get out of here. This place isn't safe."

"Oh shit, look!" Asahina shouted, pointing above Tezuka's and Fuji's heads where the walls started to crumbled down.

"Watch out!" Kyo was quick, pulled Fuji away from the crumbling wall into safety.

"Argh! Get it off me!" Asahina screamed, flailing both arms to shake off the spiders crawling on her back and stamping on the spiders as they scuttled off her.

Tezuka quickly scooped her up into his arms and hold his ground, watching the small creatures crawled past him.

"So the wall crumbles and spiders came out," Fuji remarked. "Interesting."

"We almost caught in it. It's not interesting but dangerous," Kyo reminded, trying his best not to watch the couple as Tezuka let Asahina go and left her without saying anything.

"Hey, look like we just found the changing room," Fuji remarked, entering the room through the hole in the wall.

"Fuji, don't go in there on your own. It's not safe," Kyo said.

"Don't worry, the rest of the wall is intact and stable," Fuji demonstrated by leaning against the wall.

Kyo shook his head and turned to Tezuka. "What do you think?"

"Take care of her, I'm going in. Maybe there's something in there we can use to get out of the basement," he instructed. "What ever you do not let her in."

Asahina jumped when a hand touched her arm. "Sorry," Kyo apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine. This place creeps me out. Let's go in too. I don't want to be that far from Kunimitsu," she said.

Kyo's hands convulsed into throbbing fists as he watched her going into the smaller room. Biting his lips he followed suit.

"There's a airshaft up there. Maybe it could lead us out of here?" Fuji suggested, looking up the ceiling.

"We don't know if it's safe," Tezuka told him.

"We should check it out anyway," Kyo said behind them.

Tezuka turned around and was not happy when he saw Asahina rummaging the old lockers lining up at one side of the wall in the room. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want her to be in here."

"She insisted," Kyo shrugged.

"There's a rusty ladder behind the lockers. If I can just pull it-" The hinge of the ladder gave away and sent her stumbled back onto the ground, hard. Damn, I think I cut myself, she thought examining her fingers. True enough, she cut one of her fingers but ignored the bleeding. It'll stop soon or later.

That sent the boys rushing to her. "Would you stop causing trouble," Tezuka scolded as Kyo helped her to her feet.

"I'm trying to be useful," Asahina glared.

Tezuka was not fazed by her anger. "You're more useful if you don't do anything."

_Jerk_, she thought angrily. "I want to get out of this place as soon as I could."

"I'll get us out of here but I won't tolerate irresponsible and selfish behavior like this," then he turned to Fuji. "Let's go up there to check the ventilation shaft. I'll get you up there first."

"No, I'll go up with Syuusuke. I'm small and light. I can do it," Asahina said, standing under the shaft.

"It's dangerous if you go up there," Tezuka warned.

"It's dangerous if _you_ go up there too. What's the difference?"

_Oh, there's a big difference all right._ "No, you stay close to Matsuhiro and try not to do anything stupid," he ordered as he tried to grab her hand to pull her out of the way. But, there was something on her hand that made her hand slippery. He flashed his torch to his hand and saw blood. Asahina's blood. It wasn't a lot but enough to make his heart stop. Quickly he caught her wrist and decided to stay behind with her and let the other two boys checked the airshaft. He was the only one who could hold her back from doing anything reckless anyway. "Matsuhiro, mind if you go with Fuji instead? I'm staying." _She's impossible!_ He thought, at loss of what to else to do with her.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Fuji said as he dragged Kyo with him.

"But-" Asahina protested.

"I don't have to remind you that I've brown belt in Judo and it would be very easy to twist your arm around if that what it takes to stop you."

"You wouldn't dare!" she retorted, although the look of his eyes was enough to convince her otherwise.

"Now, stop moving and look here. They can take care of themselves," he told her, examining her fingers thoroughly and saw the source of the bleed. It was deep but wide enough for it to bleed for a while. Without saying anything, he put her finger into his mouth and suck on it which made her eyes widened and her cheek reddened.

"It's dirty," was all Asahina could say but Tezuka ignored her. When he was satisfied that it wasn't bleeding anymore, he began to button off his shirt. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I want to bandage your finger."

"You don't need your whole shirt to do that, do you?" Asahina eyed him. "Tore some from my dress. It should be okay." Tezuka hesitated, feeling uncomfortable but did it anyway which made Asahina rolled her eyes. "So, it's okay for you to be half naked but it's not okay for me to lose a bit of my dress?" she accused. "It's not going to show anymore of my flesh than it already is, you know."

"You always like to show off your legs to other men," he mumbled as he dressed her wound. _That is why you always wear those short tight skirts because you think that the shorter the better._

"I heard that." Asahina arched her brow. "I can do whatever the hell I want with my body. And even if I do want to show off my legs then that would be for you to see and not for any other men, you jerk. The least you could do is appreciate it."

Her words surprisingly had his blood bubbling. How he could feel furious and turned on by her at the same time was beyond him. However, deep down he acknowledged that this was the girl he fell for. Asahina Rie. The girl who never failed to surprise him... intrigue him. He needed to be far from her, he decided. Tezuka turned his back to Asahina and mentally scold himself. He had sworn to himself to never let another girl any kind of control over his emotion, didn't he? Yet he knew better. He knew that Asahina was not another girl. She was the girl, the only one, who was able to turn his world inside out; upside down. The only one who knew how to push his buttons.

Asahina had wounded him badly enough, he reminded himself. She infuriated him. She'd told him how lonely she was. How she wanted someone who understood her. And then, without any word. Without a goodbye. The girl he'd loved so dearly had forsaken him anyway despite of what he'd done and say to keep her here. He'd been dumb enough to think that she would cherish him. Trust him. He was a fool who failed to realize that he was and had always been her temporary place to hang on. For her convenience.

He needed to stop thinking about this or else he'd go crazy. "Did you find anything up there, Fuji?" he shouted into the airshaft.

It took them a while for them to answer him which made him began to worry but in the end, he heard Fuji's distant voice. "Nope, we're going further."

"Be careful."

"Okay," Fuji replied.

"You think we'll be able to get out from there?" she asked Tezuka.

There was no reply.

"Hey!"

Nope, he wasn't responding to her.

She could just walk over to demand his attention (and to make sure he wasn't deaf) or...

"Hey, watch it!" He shouted when she threw a little piece from the broken wall at him.

_Much better_. Asahina smirked. _And took the least of my effort too_. "I was asking you a question."

"I don't know," Tezuka simply said, making sure he answered her not more than necessary.

Asahina noticed that Tezuka was unwilling to talk to her. Heck, he had been like that the whole night which of course annoyed her. "Do you think this place is haunted?"

He looked at her in incredulity. "I don't believe in ghost," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"How can you be so sure that ghost doesn't exist?"

"It doesn't." _What's with her and ghost anyway?_ He remembered when he was stuck with her in woods during their training camp. She mentioned ghost there too.

"I hope they're okay up there."

Tezuka twitched. _You mean, you hope the soccer captain is okay up there?_ "Matsuhiro and Fuji are capable of taking care of themselves."

"I wonder why there's a pool in the basement?" she thought outloud.

"I don't know!" Tezuka snapped.

"Hey, you don't have to bite my head off. I was just trying to make sense of the situation."

"Then do it quietly," he ordered.

Asahina stuck her tongue out while mocking Tezuka authoritative act just now when Tezuka turned his back to her. He didn't have to ignore her so completely, Asahina sighed as she watched Tezuka while resentfully studied his back. _A hell of a back too,_ she admired. Broad, smooth, straight, topped off by the fluid movement of his shoulder blade. She could still remember how warm it felt to lean on that back. Asahina sighed again and decided to confront him. 'Look, this is stupid.' Asahina began.

Tezuka couldn't trust himself to look at her. 'What is?' Tezuka asked, well aware what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"You're making a point of avoiding me the whole night. Heck, you made sure that you won't be alone with me"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"So you'd hesitate to make a scene."

She couldn't decide if she was mortally insulted. She should, shouldn't she? He was insinuating that she had no self-restrained. But given the fact how cocky he looked right now, made her want to kick his ass. And to hell with self-restrained. "That's bull. You know that I'll make a scene anyway."

At least not enough to make my resolve waver like it did just now, he answered silently. "Yes, you did. You should be ashamed."

Asahina rolled her eyes and ignored his last comment. "Aren't you a bit curious why I came back?'

'Not really.' And that was the truth. There was nothing left for him to say. He was just glad that she was safe, everything else seemed insignificant.

Asahina glared at him. That was all he had to say? She walked to him and Tezuka flinched back. "You don't care if I am back or not."

_You'll be surprise how much I do._

'Kunimitsu?' Asahina caught his arm and faced him. She felt like there was something going on inside him, but she couldn't read it. _There had to be something_, she prayed.

Tezuka didn't reply, avoiding her gaze. This was no good. Whenever he saw her eyes, he wavered.

"You don't want to look at me anymore? Is that it?"'

If I did, I'd definitely cornered her with torrent of questions. If I did, I don't think I'll be able to control this feeling and action. "How do want me to react then? You left just like that without saying anything that night," Tezuka heard himself say the words. _What am I saying? I've already forgive her for this. But he knew it was too late to take them back._

"I am sorry." So much for hope. She should have known better. He had no intention to forgive her.

_Is that it?_ Did she really thought a mere apology would ease all of his pain? What a joke... "You of all people should know that there're some things 'sorry' can't repair," Tezuka couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to actually. She's making him remember of the torturous pain he'd went through when she left, trying to hang on to his memories of hers when her return was uncertain. The thought of the countless times he missed her tore him apart. Her giggles, tickles and kisses. In her absence, how many times had he expected her smile gracing him as she always did every time she sneaked up behind him? Only to be slapped by the painful truth that she was really gone. Now that she was here... She was here and her mere presence reminded him too much of the reality he'd once had. Those days when she took his hand in public and smiled at him openly. Tezuka swallowed as his emotions choked him.

He needed to know why she left, he finally realized. He thought that he had forgive her but deep down, the place he refused to acknowledge, he hadn't and he won't until she gave him an answer. 'Is this fun for you? If you don't have feelings for me anymore, stop toying mine around."

'YOU ARE WRONG! Of course I still have feelings for you!'

"I didn't hear anything from you for so long. The feelings that you felt must have meant so little to you which was why you left the way you did."

"The reason why I didn't tell you... The reason why I left you... It was because I wanted to protect you."

"That's not protecting," his frustration was evident even though he was whispering. "That's lying to me."

"How am I suppose to trust you if you keep hiding things like that? Who knows what else you're not telling me."

"I've told you everything."

"Maybe you did, but do you expect me to accept you with an open arm. You are selfish."

"I don't know what I expect you to do but I don't expect that you would do nothing either."

"The moment you stepped out of that door that night... was the moment you made the decision that you don't need me anymore." Tezuka stared her, challenged her to talk her way out of this one.

Asahina didn't say anything to that. She couldn't, to be precise. He was right. She had made her choice at that time. Right now, Tezuka was making his. "Aren't you happy to see me at all, Kunimitsu?" she said finally.

_God, don't say that, Rie. You have no idea how much I missed you._

"So, this is it? You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry, huh?" Asahina was furious. It was all she could do not to shove him away. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better," she mocked. "But were you sorry for breaking up with me, or behaving like a jerk?"

Temper nearly got the better of him before he pushed his anger back. "Don't make this harder than it already has, Rie."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Ah, guys..." Kyo interrupted.

Asahina's head whipped around, and her eyes seared Kyo and Fuji where they stood. "Back off!"

"Backing off," they murmured in unison, spreading their hands as they did so.

There was no emotion on Tezuka's face. There was none in his eyes. The way he just stood there like that infuriated her. "You know what. Fine! I'll get out of your way then. I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your valuable time." Her teeth snapped together. She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I admit that the fact that you push me away keeps me wanting you even more. But what the hell! If you think I came here to seduce you; to drag you off track from your holy journey to success then you're sadly mistaken. Go to Germany for all I care."

_She knew that I'll be going to Germany?_ "Then why are you here tonight?"

"Whatever the hell it was, it wasn't important anymore. Especially not to you anyway." Yes, she was angry. And the fact that it frustrated her that Tezuka didn't deny her statement, worsen her temper. "Kunimitsu no baka!" She shouted as her tears gathered in her eyes. She spun around so that she could fire a stream of frustrated rage at the two boys. "The key." Kyo and Fuji just blinked, feigning innocence. Asahina eyes narrowed dangerously and fumed. "We can do this the hard way too, Kyo. I know you have the key." She jabbed a finger at Kyo.

For the first time in their life, they understood the wisdom to never cross a furious lioness. Kyo took out the key wanted to handed it to Asahina immediately but Fuji took it from him and confronted Asahina. He grasped her shoulders, leaned in close so that his whisper could be heard. "He'd have crawled through hell if that's what it took to get you back. Don't punish him for loving you too much."

"That excuse is not good enough, Syuusuke," she shot back. "I'm tired. I just want to go home." With that, she stalked off leaving the tensai stunned and speechless.

...

...

...

Well, well, well... I can tell you this... This is not going like what I have in mind... Oh never mind then... two more chappies people! and I'll be done...

So, what do you think? review!


	48. Fool me once, shame on me Fool me twice

Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice...

"Are you sure he'll send her home?" Kyo asked as he followed behind Fuji who was examining the wall of the basement.

"He ran after her, didn't he?" Fuji replied, tracing the crack on the wall. It looked like some sort of symbol. A letter perhaps? But why did the shape remind him of eye?

_Unfortunately, _Kyo cringed when he replayed in his mind the look that the Tennis captain had when Asahina stormed off. He would have ran after her himself it it wasn't for that look. _He loved her, _he thought bitterly.

"Worried?"

"Of course I am."

"Rie-chan can be very convincing," Fuji said, "Tezuka won't stand a chance."

"She was totally pissed off. She won't ask him to accompany her-," he paused. "Wait a sec. You mean she was acting back then to get Tezuka's attention?"

"Nah, she doesn't have to."

"Meaning?"

"Getting his attention is easy as long as she is within his sight," Fuji said casually. "And they cleared the next step after that when they said exactly what they had in mind-"

"And made the matter worst."

Fuji turned to him and cocked a brow. "You think so? I thought I heard Rie's answer to Tezuka's question."

_What question? _"Which is?"

"That she still cares," he answered, returning to examine the wall.

Kyo was momentarily stumped, but then said, "And now it is Tezuka's turn to give his."

"I'm glad we are finally in the same page."

"That easy huh?"

"Not necessarily," Fuji told him as he stood up and brushed the dust on his clothes. "They are talking but they're too stubborn to listen."

Kyo stared at Fuji. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm glad you're not in my soccer team."

Fuji's smile disappeared and had this look like he was deep in his thought for a second, then his usual smile returned as if a brilliant idea just struck him. "I don't have to be in your team to make your life a living hell," he chuckled.

Kyo shivered and made a mental note to never cross the tensai. "Shouldn't we go upstair too?"

"Nope, we follow the thread," Fuji replied, holding a thick red thread up to show the other boy.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

Kyo could just leave the tensai but...

"What do you think would happen if I tug the thread?" Fuji said, following the thread which somehow attached to the wall.

"A part of the wall collapses and reveals a corpse?" Kyo answered absentmindedly.

"Preserved dead body hidden behind the wall in attempt to hide the murderer's crime," Fuji casually added. "Wouldn't that be interesting."

Kyo raised a brow. "You know I'm just kidding right?"

Fuji sighed. "You're spoiling the fun."

"For all we know the ceiling may collapse on us any…" Kyo was about to protest but he was interrupted when Fuji suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Fuji?"

Fuji was choking and his whole body jerked uncontrollably, struggling to breathe. _What is happening? _He thought, while frantically trying to reach for someone, something... anything. Fuji gulped one big breath. "My body feels h-heavy and it's h-hard to breathe."

"You have asthma?" Kyo asked concerned.

"N-no."

"We better get you out of here soon," Kyo decided. But, Kyo didn't have time to worry about Fuji because Fuji was not the only one who experienced this. It seemed like whatever was happening now, asthma couldn't be a logical explanation behind it.

Two heavy thuds echoed as the boys fell unconscious on the floor.

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Tezuka had switched on the power so there was no need for his torch anymore and caught up with Asahina who intentionally waited for him at the staircase. Tezuka stared at her back as he followed behind her as they climbed the stairs. Right now, he was dealing with an uncomfortable combination of desire and guilt. Did he went too far?

_Rie._ She seemed so soft, so delicate, and vulnerable right now, that he felt the need to comfort her, to go on holding her while she leaned into him. Trusting. Depending. Needing him. His fist tightened as he ached to reach out to touch her. _No, _he told himself. _I am not that weak. I will not give in that easily._

Asahina couldn't contain her anger any longer. She spun around so she could fire a stream of frustrated rage at him. "We're not done!" Her voice hitched, but she steadied it. _No_, she promised herself, she wasn't going to shatter. And she wasn't going to cry.

_She's right. _"We're not," he agreed.

Her attempt to hold back her tears failed miserably as she wiped a tear from her cheek. D_amn it! That would be the last one that fell._ "You're a jerk, you know that."

"Don't. Crying like that – that's cheating." Being at the lower part of the stair gave him the advantage to easily avoid further eye contact. He needed to stay mad at her. He had the right to be and it was what he intended. _But..._ _that would be cruel_, he knew and in spite of what he might wish, he wasn't as cruel as she was. "Don't."

"Don't what? Don't make you feel sorry for me? Like hell I won't. I'll play on your sympathy if that would make you listen to me." Seeing that Tezuka refused to look at her made her eyes swim as her emotions gathered in her throat to bitterly choke her.

"You never listen to me. If you had, you wouldn't have left."

"Do you really think I ran away that night on a whim? I left because... because..." Her scream echoed throughout the basement. _I almost lost Kiki,__ damn it!_ she thought angrily. However, Asahina couldn't tell him that. Having those nightmare about it almost every night was frightening enough for her without saying it out loud. Because if she did, it would mean that she acknowledged that fact. The fact that she allowed the bad guys to target her friend because of her carelessness. The fact that Kiki had to go through such traumatizing experience because of her uselessness.

"No, you left because you wanted to avenge your family!" Tezuka shouted, much louder than her.

Tezuka never shouted at anyone like that before. He might raised his voice to give out laps to his fellow teammates in the court but never in that angry tone. He was furious! "I won't deny that." She could hear her voice quivering although she managed to sound intimidating. At least that was what she hoped. However, part of her was actually afraid that Tezuka might lost his temper. Tezuka had always been calm and rational that she always thought that no matter what she threw at him... _Argh! I'll be damned if he thought that I would back down just because he raised his voice! _"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't pissed off when I found out that you helped Keisuke ojii-san relay information regarding the Yuuhi's crime to the police. I've sworn that one way or another, I would make sure that bastard pays for what they have done to my family with my own hands. I'm a stubborn bitch but heck, as if you don't know that."

"So I was right." He had hoped that he had been wrong but the fact that he was right... It hurt.

The moment her gaze met his, regret swept through her. She wanted to say that she hadn't meant to hurt him, but that wasn't entirely true. That night, she knew that leaving would hurt him badly, no doubt, but she did it anyway. "But I'm no fool, Kunimitsu. After the time we spent together that night made me want to stay. You gave me hope where I had none and confidence that had been stripped from me. You had given me all those things with unfailing gentleness and an understanding-"

"And we promised that we would go through this together," his voice softened and his body felt heavy. Removing his glasses, he leaned against the wall, he realized how tiring it was confronting her. He wasn't sure the point of knowing the truth, if it only going to hurt him.

_Together._ She closed her eyes a moment. Why hadn't she seen this before? He wasn't angry at her. He was disappointed. Frustrated. Betrayed. "I never regret leaving that night," she began. "I fought back and I held on that night. That bastard had the gun and men, and he was stronger. Perhaps if it wasn't for Keisuke-ojii had found us on time, we wouldn't be able to get through it. But not really," she said. "It was because I didn't give up. I held back the pain so he wouldn't take his eyes off me; so he wouldn't hurt Kiki-chan."

His head shot up. "Kiki? What does your best friend have to do with this?" he demanded.

Asahina felt that if she didn't do anything, he would be gone and she probably wouldn't have the chance to tell him ever again. It was either now or never. "Kiki was kidnapped that night and I went there alone so that they won't hurt her." _There I've said it. _The frightening memory of her confrontation with Yuuhi Koharu which she had been trying to forget came rushing into her mind. "I did everything in my power so that Kiki wouldn't get killed." Tezuka only watched her as her blurry figure drew closer to him. And as she laid her hand against his cheek, he was lost to her for now. Lost to her touch and comfort. "When he taunted me that he might cut my limbs one by one slowly so he could appreciate my pain longer, it scared the hell out of me. But you know, you're the only thing that kept me from freaking out; your words are the only thing that kept my will from breaking. I won't give up. I won't lose any limb, I promise to myself. I will fight back. Nothing he did to me then would have mattered because all I had to do was to get through it. And get back here." _To you..._

"So you meant to come back?" He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Her skin was as soft as silk against his fingertips. She was so delicate and yet he sensed within her a core made of steel.

"And I wanted to be back sooner."

"You're not toying with my feelings, are you?"

"I love you, Kunimitsu."

Her words echoed in his head. She loved him. And he... His hands were at her waists now, and they seemed determined to slide around and stroke up her back. He thought he felt her tremble... but it might have been him. Tezuka didn't say anything else neither did he released her. All he did was gazed into her emerald orbs with his unreadable ones. "This won't give you any hold over me," he finally said.

She tried to swallow, but there was something hard lodged in her throat. She let out a slow breath. _Calm down, _she told herself. But, those hands stroking up and down her back was making her heart pound fast. His eyes were so intensely focused on hers. What he saw? What he was looking for? She wasn't sure. "I don't expect to."

Still he took his time. His eyes were open and on hers as his head inched closer. When his mouth hovered a breath from her, a small, whimpering moan sounded in her throat. He too wasn't sure what to say nor what to do. Nothing came to mind while he felt her small, tight body was all plastered to his.

She stared at him as if waiting for him to shove her away or turn his head. Finally, his lips brushed hers. His were soft, firm, and terrifyingly patient. Lingering over hers deepening the kiss degree by staggering degree until she was clinging to him. All she could do was to sink her fingers in his soft hair and pull his head down to hers. _Oh my, _no one had ever kissed her like this. She couldn't imagine anyone taste any better. She didn't think anyone could. Slow, sweet, deep and dreamy. The ground seemed to tilt under her feet as he gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

She was very addictive. The scent, feel and taste of her were overwhelming. He knew he could lose himself here, for a moment, for a lifetime. Her head fell limply back in a kind of sighing surrender that had his blood bubbling. _It had been too long_, he told himself as his arms began to tighten around her and his lungs to labor. It had just been too long and he was so tired of being alone without her.

Muffled moan escaped her as his lips sent chills down her spine. She couldn't think straight from the sensation he triggered. "Kunimitsu," she whimpered when he left her lips but not for long as he began nipping the nape of her neck and along her jaw.

Regaining her senses, he jerked his mouth from her and looked at her with nothing short of stunned amazement. He didn't want to believe what just happened and it somehow... frightened him. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to kiss her again. Unsteadily, he retreated and set her firmly on her feet before taking a step away from her.

_How terrifying it was knowing how much power this one person had over him. _She used to make him lose control like this. And there was no denying what had just happened. Her touch set him on fire. The taste of her lips, the feeling of her body against his... it was enough to make him forget everything else. There was no anger inside him when she held him. No past tormenting his thoughts. All he could see, taste, smell, or hear was her until there was no doubt he had completely lost his mind – and just possibly his heart again. And he reveled in it.

"What was that?" she murmured.

"It was a kiss, that's all." He needed to believe that. It would help to ease the tightness around his heart. "It doesn't change anything." At least that was what he hoped for.

"Was there something to change?"

He avoided the question. Some questions were better let unanswered. "Let's stop before someone find us and gets the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be? That you want me? That I want you? That we want each other?"

"It's not that simple as all that," he said as he raked his hair.

"As far as I'm concern, it _is_ that simple."

"I'm not a fool, Rie. And I certainly don't have time to waste for you. There was nothing between us and I'm not going to allow _you,_" he emphasized, "to hold me back from pursue my ambition." But that would be a lie, he knew. He wanted her. Needed her... He loved her. Always had been and always will.

_Seriously? He's going to use that as an excuse? _She frowned_. A little late to use that as your trump card, don't you think? _"Oh? That was quiet a kiss for a man who considered me as a waste of time." _Fine! I'll play along with you. Let's see how far you could go with this._

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you were just being truthful to yourself. I think if you're being honest, you do still want to kiss me."

"I am not going to start something that I know would never work."

Asahina cocked her eyebrow. _He is sooooo stubborn! _"Look, you're leaving for Germany to pursue your pro-tennis career. Trust me, I get it. And despite of how much I wanted you stay, I'm not here to change your mind. All I'm asking is for you to appreciate the time we have left. I want nothing more than being with you."

"You're saying that you want me to be your boyfriend for a while before I go to Germany?" Tezuka frowned but it was not as if he didn't know how selfish she could be. "Must be convenient to be able to turn on and off your feelings like that."

"That's not what I mean," she defended. _You don't have to make it sounds like its a bad thing._

"What happen after that? We just pretend everything never happen?"

"I didn't say that. It's just... I don't think a long distance relationship would work for us," she quickly answered. "We are too young for that."

"I know that without you telling me. But didn't it crosses your mind how we will feel by the time I have to leave? I couldn't bear another goodbye. I don't think that I can do it."

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll think about it when we cross that road."

"Just imagine if I have to leave you now. How does that make you feel?" he insisted.

She was never good with details. She didn't plan that far ahead. Actually, she really didn't want to think about it. "Then don't say goodbye. I'll have Keisuke set me up to be transferred back to Rikkai for next year. I promise you that you don't have to say goodbye."

"You're selfish, Rie," he huffed.

Asahina hesitated but she knew he was right. "Okay. Let's just forget it," she offered, and held out a hand. "Let's just be friends."

Tezuka glared. _Friends?_

"What exactly you want me to do?" she demanded. "Look, I am done lying to myself. Because I know that if I don't tell you now how I truly feel for you, I would regret it for the rest of my life. Because I doubt that there would be another chance for me to tell you this before you go. Before you forget how much you used to love me."

"I'll never forget," he heard himself said. That was right, he realized. He followed her here not because he felt guilty for being a jerk to her. Not because he was angry for the cruel things she did to him. Not even for the details of what had happened and what was to come. He was here because he could never stop loving her no matter how far he tried pushed her away.

"I know. Your kiss told me everything that I needed to know. You still care."

_I still care, _Tezuka sighed. He knew that he'd recanted everything he'd tried to accomplish since she came back.

And for what?

_For the touch of her hand on his. _The truth tore him.

Asahina noticed his features relaxed and her lips curved slowly, "By the way. Does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

Tezuka caught himself an instant before he said what he thought. _I can only wish I could stay mad at you. _The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't dare speak them. The last thing he needed was for her to know exactly how much control she had over him. 'Maybe.'

Asahina smiled as she heard it from him. He didn't say that he forgive her, but it seemed like he understood. It was a start. At least he hadn't pushed her away. He had given her a chance to rebuild the trust that had been broken. She couldn't expect more than that. "Good."

"Don't take me for granted."

"I promise."

Pinned in her gaze, he found himself thinking that her had never seen eyes so incredibly green and guileless. A man didn't stand a chance. "Suggesting that you wanted to be friend, huh? You just played a psychological games with me, didn't you?"

Asahina wrapped her arms around Tezuka's waist and nuzzled the slope of his neck. Her smile widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Fuji screamed in pain when Kyo came to. Kyo's thoughts were slightly clouded and he blinked several times, trying to adjust to the images before him. Too dark, he thought and realized that he was holding his torchlight. Shining his torch in his hand towards Fuji's voice, he found that Fuji was suspended in midair. "Oh my…" he managed to say when he saw blood which soaked the upper part of Fuji's shirt and all over his neck. Someone was holding onto Fuji, handling him like he was a rag doll.

The person... no, the creature with human figure was wearing a long red dress with black hair cascaded and flowed down, almost covering Fuji's head as it bent over him. Just by looking at it, Kyo knew it was a female. Or at least, it had female figure. Kyo had no idea what was happening, but what ever it was it was making Fuji lost his strength to fight back.

Kyo could have run upstairs and get help but he would never forgive himself for leaving Fuji alone with the creature. Instead, he chose to stay and fight. _But how?_ Kyo found a rusty broken pipeline lying around and armed himself with it. However, that was also when it let Fuji dropped to the ground and charged toward the soccer captain.

Without thinking Kyo ran towards his assailant as well. Swinging the pipeline back and forth, aiming for the creature. He wasn't a fool to believe that it would kill it but hopefully he could cause enough damage so that he and Fuji can get away. It was better than nothing.

However, his weapon pass right through the creature. _Shit!_ There was nothing else to do but braced himself for the inevitable to happen. But nothing happened. When Kyo finally opened his eyes, the creature was gone and Fuji was left sprawled on the floor, almost lifeless. "Fuji, Fuji…" Kyo knelt down beside Fuji and lightly shook him.

No response.

Kyo calculated what to do next. Kyo would be able to run upstairs faster to get help if he left Fuji here. But, what if the creature came back? Finally the captain decided that he would carry the tensai upstairs then make an emergency call. It was too dangerous to leave Fuji alone here.

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

They put their arms around each other. Tezuka felt the warmth of Asahina's body; he felt her heart beating against his, the rhythms melting together as if they were one, as if they'd always been together and would never be apart. Time away from the one you love disappears once you realize that distance is only in your mind, that it never really mattered at all. "Rie," Tezuka whispered.

"Not yet," she said still holding on to him.

"It's late."

"I'm still low on Kunimitsu. Give me time to recharge." She was stubborn. "I'll do anything you want after this."

"Anything?" he teased.

Asahina looked up and gave him a flirtatious smile. "What do you have in mind?"

Tezuka tapped his chin, considering. "I don't like it when other guys hold you." Then he added with emphasize, "In any way."

"Including Fuji?" she asked as she began kissing his neck to distract him.

Tezuka cleared his throat, trying hard to stay focus. "I meant Matsuhiro but yes, especially Fuji."

"No touching," Asahina chuckled before continuing her ministration on his neck. "Noted."

"We should also work on the colorful language you always used when losing your temper."

_Uhuh... _"Yeah, yeah."

_And while we're at it... _"And those distracting miniskirts you always wear-"

She paused. "You don't like it?"

That was the problem, wasn't it? He liked it. _But so do the rest of the hormonal males around her. And h_e knew how hormonal boys around his age could be. "I'm different. I won't let my guard down." _I'm different from the rest of the boys._

"Of course you won't," she cooed and smirked as she felt his hands snaked up and down the roundness of her ass. _You won't let your guard down, huh?_

"And you should not let anyone call you Rie but me."

That earned him a pinch on his side. "Don't push your luck, buddy."

That was when they heard a scream echoed the basement. "Did you hear that?" Asahina asked.

He nodded and released her. "Fuji," he told her and ran down the stairs. "Let's go."

Asahina was right behind Tezuka at the bottom of the stairs when they saw a figure moving towards them. _What is it? It had human form. Could it be Kyo... or Fuji running for help? _Tezuka halted and raised a hand sideway to stop her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Stay behind me and stay close," he instructed. The figure was closer and closer...

_No, _Asahina realized, _it's not walking, it's flying! _Now she thought about it, she didn't heard footsteps beside their own... _Look away, _she told herself. _Look away. _But she couldn't. She stared right at the figure's face.

The figure was hideous. It's face dripped blood. Its eyes bulged from its head as if pushed out from inside. Worse of all, its grin widened over its pointed teeth as if pulled by wires.

Asahina watched it in horror as it approached them and jumped when Tezuka grabbed her wrist. Then, a terrifying thought came to her, it_ would kill us!_ They needed to get out of there now but neither of them moved.

When the creature was about to fly passed them up, Tezuka felt Asahina's face buried in his back. Instinctively, his body moved in defensive position with one hand held Asahina firmly. Knowing Asahina, she probably would attempted to run away. They couldn't afford being reckless and they certainly should not turn their back on the creature. Besides, judging by how fast the creature was flying, it would easily outrun them. So, running away was not an option. Tezuka raised his other hand which held the torch up ready to hit the creature if it decided to reach out to them.

However, the creature merely cackled like a hyena and glanced at Tezuka with its bloodshot eyes as it passed by them. The boy shivered and could only watch until the creature disappeared from his sight. If it wasn't for the Asahina's sake, he probably would have fall to his knees.

"Is it gone?" Asahina stammered. The girl could feel his weight on her. She was strong but not strong enough to lift him if he fall on her. She propped him up and glanced around before helping Tezuka to sit down.

For a long moment none of them moved. However, unlike Tezuka who dealt his confusion in silence, Asahina felt that she would explode if she didn't... "What the hell was that?" Asahina screamed hysterically.

"I don't know," he managed.

"A ghost! It must be a ghost."

"Ghost don't need stairs to go up. It just go through walls."

"What?"

"We need to find salt. A lot of it and then-"

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even believe in ghost."

She was right. He didn't believe in ghost and now was not the time to argue what it was. In fact, this wasn't time to sit and calm down. "Go find Fuji and Matsuhiro. I think they are in trouble." He felt his legs still shaking but he forced himself to stand up.

"Me? Alone? Where are you going?"

"That thing went upstairs and there are a lot of students up there."

"Tezuka! Rie!" said a distressed voice behind them.

"Oh my god! Kyo!" Asahina stood up and ran towards the boys. They were covered in blood.

"I'm fine. The blood is all Fuji's," he assured. Even he was surprised how calm he sounded.

"What are we going to do now?" she cried and turned behind her, expecting Tezuka to be there. However, Tezuka was long gone.

"We need to bring him upstairs so I can get my handphone and call ambulance," Kyo told her. When she didn't move, he placed a hand on her tensed shoulder. "Tezuka will be fine.

Asahina bit the bottom of her lips and nodded. "Let's go," she said, helping him to carry Fuji up the stairs.

Tezuka ran up the stairs without looking back. Of course he was worried when he saw his teammate covered with blood and in unconscious state but he knew Fuji was strong-willed. He must believe that Fuji won't lose his battle that easily. Not without fighting. _Besides Matsuhiro is there. _Tezuka ran up the stairs faster at the thought that he could trust the soccer captain to handle Fuji's condition... _And Rie. _Well, she can be surprisingly strong when she was forced to hold her ground on her own.

The problem now was all the students upstairs...

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

That's it! One more chapter and I'll be done... Though I'm not sure if this is a cliff hanger or I'll just skip the whole "and-again-Tezuka-save-the-day" part and move on... After all, I can't squeeze everything in one chapter. Well, I can make it into two chapters but... oh well, we'll see how it goes... The thing is there is so much I want to do but so little time. I need to finish my project and start writing my thesis next semester if I want to finish on time. Sigh... graduating can be sooooo stressful...

what else... Right! Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy New Year to every one! Yey! Despite of tons of things that have to be done, I'm actually looking forward to the new year! In fact, I even have my new resolutions for next year ready already... Well, that's only because I managed to fulfill all my resolutions this year... Yey!

Special hugs to everyone who reviewed... Dove tree, Aika (I know... you changed your name... but I find Aika is cuter... and it suits your hyper and hillarious review that never failed to make me laugh), sekainoowari, Scarlette shizuru, Coco96, kur-chan, syahsyira, and Dragon reverb... I don't have to elaborate how awesome you are, do I? You probably know that already... *wink*

Hmmm... that got me thinking... since this is somewhat the last couple of chapter... I think it deserve at least a review from those people who read this fic but doesn't usually review. So, I'm going to ask nicely and politely... Would you review this fic, please? I really appreciate feedbacks.


	49. Silent wish

Silent Wish

There were scream everywhere when Tezuka reached the hall. Everyone was running towards the exit not caring if they trampled on someone. The place was chaotic. It was tough, even for Tezuka, to get the situation under control. Apparently, the ghost just raced through the crowd towards one of the large windows and disappeared into the night. Fortunately, the creature didn't attack anyone. Although there were still injuries among the students, none were life threatening.

Tezuka was relived when the police officers and paramedics arrived. So many students to take care of but there were only few levelheaded people around.

When he saw Kyo among the crowd, Tezuka ran toward the soccer captain. "Rie-" Tezuka panted. He had wanted to find them sooner but the police had so many questions for him. "Where's Rie and Fuji."

"Fuji was holding on to Rie tightly so she rode with him on the ambulance," Kyo told him.

Tezuka tensed but tried to shove away a dangerous thought that invade his mind. "I see."

Kyo saw Tezuka went rigid and that was enough to confirm his suspicion. The tennis captain was expecting something to happen. "Where are you going?"

"Home if possible but it looks like I have to stay longer here and wait until everybody went home," he simply replied.

Kyo stopped him, holding Tezuka's arm. "You're not going to the hospital? Who's going to take her home later?"

"Fuji would want her to stay with him tonight. Rie will contact one of us if there's something happen." _Tonight, Rie, Matsuhiro and I had made our choices and now it's Fuji's turn to made his._

Kyo frowned, disagreed with Tezuka's decision. "Fuji held on to her with the little consciousness he had and only let her go after she promised not to leave him... You knew, didn't you?"

Tezuka didn't say anything.

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Fuji was barely aware of the ambulance or the people scurrying around him. Even the IV didn't seem real. His eyes drooped and he lost consciousness again.

He woke several times briefly; once to see his sister, Yuuta and an officer with silver hair talking in the hallway outside his cubicle in the emergency room. For some reasons as feminine fingers caressed his hand gently and then slipped over his palm, his last thought lingered over a certain greenhead.

Later he woke to find his sister asleep in a chair at the left side of his gurney. Yuuta was leaning against the wall behind her. His groggy mind wondered why they were there and where he was. When he felt the familiar warm hand caressing his right cheek and another holding on to his right hand, he mumbled something that he could only hoped made sense. The movement against his cheek halted and the back of his hand was damp as drops of water fell on it. Even so, it was as if something had been lifted from his chest. Emotions whirled inside him left him feeling weak and drained. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep again.

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Asahina sat next to his bed the whole night. She was obviously tired, not being able to sleep last night. "Rie-chan," Fuji said, turning his head to the right side of the bed. He must have caught her perturbed look.

Asahina stared at him. Fear clutched at her throat.

"Can I speak to her alone?" Fuji asked both of his brother and sister to leave them.

They did, and soon only the two tensais were left in the room. For a moment they stared at each other. Fuji without a smile was almost unrecognizable. So he was going to question her. Two thoughts crossed her mind simultaneously. She was glad it was Fuji and that she was alone.

Fuji took her hand and brought to his chest. Her heart leaped into a gallop as she stared at him. "Yuuta told me about my confession to you last night." He stared at her for a while before turning his eyes to the white ceiling. "I guess there's no need to pretend anymore, huh?"

Suddenly she stopped breathing and looked away, fearing that he would see the answer to that question if they eyes connected. _Why do you have to say it?_ She would have dismissed what he had said last night if he didn't brought it up. "You mean, like you always pretended in front of Kunimitsu because he's your friend? Well, I can't say that I'm surprise."

A hollow empty feeling engulfed him, resurrecting Tezuka face in his mind. A guilty conscience, no doubt. Still, that nagging feeling in his stomach didn't go away. Fuji turned his face to her. "You knew how I feel?"

"Sometimes I wondered why you're so bent on bringing Kunimitsu and I together. It makes sense when I think about it now."

He admitted to himself that he'd lied. He did want her. The puzzle of it was the less he wanted to, the more he did. "I rather lose to Tezuka than to Kyo."

"Yeah? So, I'm some sort of a prize?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you trying to tell me? Heck, why are you telling me this now?" She wasn't angry. Really, she wasn't. Frustrated? Maybe. Wary? Maybe. Confused? Definitely! Asahina watched Fuji silently, allowing the boy time to think through his answer.

_Why? Yeah, why indeed._ Perhaps, since it was already out there, he may as well take the risk to see her reaction to it. He didn't know. But one thing for sure was that he could write it off as one of those foolish moments he rarely had. Nevertheless, this shouldn't be a problem. He was a tensai after all. There were ways he could do so they would disregard this issue. "I thought I was going to die, last night."

"I know. I was there and that's why when you asked me not to let you go, I didn't."

"It could have been to anyone," he tried.

"No, you specifically said my name."

She was right. It had to be to her. In fact, she was in one of his flashes that kept him going throughout the whole ordeal. "I was not in my right mind when I said…"

"I cried for you, Syuusuke. You looked at me and wiped my tears. You promised you'd fight back if only I'll be here for you-"

"And I told you that I'm in love with you," Fuji finished for her.

Her gaze clung to his, the expression on her face one of stark fear. "I've been in this road before with Kyo. The answer I gave him will be the same one that I'll give you."

_Then give me the answer!_ He wanted to say… but he won't. Why? Because he wasn't ready to hear it. If he were, he wouldn't take this long to tell her. Besides, it was not as if her answer would change how he felt. "Are you going to tell Tezuka?"

"I should."

"But you won't."

"Yeah, I won't."

"Because he is the only person we won't hurt."

"…"

"I'm not going to acknowledge last night since I was obviously influenced by the drugs I was given. You are emotionally exhausted after what had happened so there is no reason for you to dwell on it either."

"Just like that?" Asahina objected.

"Unless we want to tell Tezuka about this. Fuji noticed Asahina disagreement so he added. "Because if we do, I'll also will tell him about my plan to pursue you after he leave for Germany. How do you think he'll feel about it?"

"You won't dare!" Asahina narrowed her eyes.

No, he won't but he won't tell her that since his threat was working. "You are welcome to try and see if I dare or not."

He could see her eyes darken in anxiety before she turned away but he was glad that he didn't have to think that much about it when he saw Tezuka and the rest of the regulars came to visit him.

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

They were walking side by side. They were so close, their arms were touching. When Asahina glanced at Tezuka, he turned away from her, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"So you found out about it?"

Tezuka tensed. He knew her, she won't waste time to get straight to business. "About what?"

"The pool. Anything about the pool."

He relaxed. "There used to be a pool there but they sealed it off."

"Why?"

He asked the principal about it but all he was told was it always had been the students' best interest to disregard this issue. It was not as if he was going to turn a blind eye on the matter, but for now it was the best answer he'll accept. "It's none of our concern."

"I want to know."

"I don't want you to think about it."

"Someone had died, isn't it?"

Tezuka sighed. "That doesn't mean anything."

Asahina ignored him. "I can feel it. It was not a suicide but rather... an accident."

"It doesn't matter anymore. The place doesn't exist."

"Yet we stumbled into it."

"I told you, it doesn't exist. The police confirmed it. I even tried to find it. It's not there anymore."

"Impossible. What about Syuu-" Asahina paused, swallowing the bitterness in her mouth. "Someone got hurt last night. The ghost… We've seen it."

"We should stop discussing about what happened at school last night."

"Well, too bad. I'm going stay here until you answer me."

Tezuka watched her. It was like she was looking for a fight, intentionally provoking him. Why? Well, he had a pretty good guess of what it could be but he rather avoid confrontation. "Fine, stay. I'm going home."

_What?_ "Wait!" She couldn't believe him. _He's just going to leave me here? Just like that?_

"We both know that the ghost is not the thing what bother you." Okay, he didn't mean to say that. Now, they would have to deal the real issue.

None of them said anything for a while. Asahina purposely keep her silence so he would address the issue and Tezuka stubbornly refused to bring up the issue first.

"You are not going to ask me what's bothering me?" Asahina asked. She waited but judging from Tezuka's reaction, he didn't seem to intend to volunteer an answer. Asahina sighed and walked over to a bench outside the hospital. She sat and bent forward, covering her face with her hands. Tezuka walked over to her and when he tried to reach her, she pushed his hand away. "Are you aware of Fuji's feelings for me?" she asked, Tezuka nodded but still didn't say anything. "Since when?"

"Does it matter?"

They were both silent for a few minutes. Once again she sighed deeply. What was she suppose to do about Fuji's confession. But more importantly, now that she knew, how was she supposed to react in front of the tensai? She always showed her affection towards Fuji as she did to Momoshiro and Echizen. Hugging him when she met him. Conspiring with him. Laughing openly with him. No doubt his friendship was precious to her and she didn't want to lose that. "How do you feel about this?"

Tezuka took his time to reply her as she waited anxiously. "If you are waiting for my answer to make your decision, then I'm giving you none."

Asahina was about to snap at him but saw truth behind his words. He was right, she needed to decide what to do with Fuji on her own. "He's my friend and nothing is going to change that," she finally said. This time she softened. She loved Tezuka too much to stay angry at him.

"Are you sure?" His expression was pensive.

She laughed without humor. "No, but this is Fuji we are talking about. If he had wanted something more between us, he would have done something about it." Asahina took his hand and watched his tense body eased a little.

Taking her in his arms, he held her close for a moment and then planted a kiss on her forehead. His lips were firm and warm. "He could try but I won't let him." His voice was controlled. "You're mine."

Tipping her head back, she invited his affection with her eyes. "Jealous?" His somber gaze met hers and then drifted to her lips. Lowering his head, his lips touched hers. His kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion. Reluctantly she pulled away, her pulse and respiration in a race. "Really? In front of these people?"

His eyes twinkled. "You don't want to?" He reached for her again.

That delicious chocolate gaze drifted over her face reflectively, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Humor danced in his eyes and twisted those smooth lips. "I mean, I'm not used to seeing you openly showing your affection."

"Get use to it," he said, pulling her into his arms again.

This time her hands felt their way up his smooth muscular chest - up to his shoulders and then up the back of his neck. His expression had to be the tenderest one he had ever given her, and it made her melt. Pulling his head down, she surrendered herself to those warm lips again. "Kunimitsu," she whispered softly against his lips. "I love you so much."

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Fuji smiled watching his favorite couple from the window of his room. Not that he was worried that he might be seen. Those two were too busy with each other, ignoring everything around them. Which is a pretty sight. Tezuka, with his hands cupped on Asahina's face, and Asahina's fingers his wrists. See how their eyes meet and hold, he thought. How her lips tremble slightly, how gently he brushes them with his. And how they stay there fixed in that bare whisper of a kiss.

"He's so in love with her," Fuji murmured to himself as emotions churned inside him. Apparently he had managed to trick most of the regulars to drink Inui's newest 'healthy' juice invention. New record for Fuji!

'That's was just too cruel," Eiji said from behind him.

"What is?" Fuji returned to his usual smiley façade.

"You'd been in love with her that whole time and always care for her. Yet, you sacrificed her to be with Tezuka."

"…" He thought he had masked his feeling perfectly. _And yet, Eiji was able to see right into me._

"He's so insensitive."

"He's just being Tezuka." _That's why he's the one._

"Don't you love her?"

"It's completely one-sided."

"Why do you do to such a lengths to get her to be together with him?"

"Saa... why indeed." _Although I know she would never feel the same.  
_

"Fujiko-"

'Being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend.'

'If you really love her, you should just cast him out of the picture and have her for yourself.'

'I do but Tezuka means the most to me too. It was difficult for me to watch Tezuka after Rie left him. It seemed like half of him went with her. That's why I don't want him to hate me," Fuji said. "Look at him, Eiji. You can see that more and more of him is coming back ever since she's here. Besides, Rie is so naïve that she could only sees me nothing more than a friend.'

"It's only gonna hurt that way," Eiji warned him.

_Yet I can't bring myself to stop loving her. And I don't think that I can stop liking her that easily._"I'm prepared. From the very beginning, I knew that feelings like these don't just slip away and disappear simply because she didn't return my feelings."

"But you never know right? You never told her!"

"A silent wish."

"Huh?"

"Silent wish..." Fuji repeated. With final glance, he wore his usual smile and walked away.

Kikumaru looked down the window and saw how happy the couple was and shook his head. "You spoiled him too much."

(^^,)

(^^,)

(^^,)

Tadaaaaa! The chapter is finally finish... Hopefully the twist made sense... Yep, and I finally have time to write and that is only because I broke my leg... No, seriously I did... Anyway, hope you'll like it especially to the last few reviewers who reminded me that I have unfinished business here to take care of... To the rest of this story's fans, I love you all for your support!


End file.
